


No Love Lost

by tzaharasykes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beating, Cheating, Death, Drama, Drug Abuse, F/M, Gore, Hatred, Hope, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Lies, Molestation, Murder, Original Character(s), Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rumors, Secrets, Sexism, Smut, Suspense, Trust, Trust Issues, Underage Drug Use, Violence, angst after angst, hints of swan queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 170,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaharasykes/pseuds/tzaharasykes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and her husband Robert Gold are excited to finally be moving to Storybrooke. Not only will they be getting their well deserved privacy in the small town, but Robert will be able to see more of his grandson Henry, and feel closer to his son Neal, whom had lived in Storybrooke and passed away a few years ago.<br/>When the couple arrive, they are greeted by Emma Swan (who had been Neal's wife), Henry, and...an incredibly good-looking man they had never seen before. He introduces himself as Killian Jones, Emma's new boyfriend. Robert and Belle are surprised at first, but they feel welcome since the man is pretty nice. In fact, Belle feels a little TOO welcome...<br/>As Belle gets more acquainted with Mr. Jones, she and Robert find that there lurks a darkness in the man with the handsome outward appearance and the quiet town of Storybrooke is not all what it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Belle slowly peeked out the window. The town was mostly dark, with the glow of daybreak. Her tired, baggy eyes scanned the roads. All was clear. With a shaky hand, she let go of the curtain and let it fall, leaving her and her husband in the dimness of their living room. "We have to go," Robert said, in a raspy voice. His left cheek was swollen and his right eye was bruised. He was covered in cuts and marks from the fight earlier and acquired stab wounds on his right upper arm and abdomen. Belle had done her best to stop the bleeding on his wounds and bandage him up. She had done an average job but it was better than nothing. What else could they do? They couldn't go to a doctor. They couldn't go anywhere without receiving taunts or threats of violence. Belle stood still, staring at nothing with her empty, hopeless eyes. "Belle, sweetheart, we need to get out of here," Robert said, "Now, when there is no one out there. If we don't want to run into them we have to act fast. Now is our chance."_

 

_They walked quickly and quietly through the chilling cold dawn toward Granny's, Robert trying his best to be swift and silent with his cane. He spotted their Cadillac and stopped abruptly in the middle of the street. The car was now busted up and completely damaged. All the windows were shattered; the rear, hood, and sides were smashed in; and the tires...flattened. On the sides were the faded spray painted words, "Cheat" and "Whore", but now a new one was added: "Murder." Belle's tears ran furiously down her cheeks as Robert stared at the ruin in shock. They were trapped. "Did you really think you were gonna get out so easily?" Belle turned to see Emma Swan standing a few feet away from them, her hair uncombed, face pale, and her eyes puffy, red, and hollow. In her right hand, which was drawn to her side, she held a gun._

* * *

 

**1 year earlier**

Belle stepped out into the cool autumn air with her box of house decorations. She walked down the stairs of the apartment complex and went straight to the Cadillac where her husband was packing up the trunk. Belle opened the back door and shoved the box right in.

Robert laughed. "Belle, there are so many things in here that it's blocking the back window!"

Belle giggled. "Well I don't have much patience when it comes to organizing things."

Robert raised his brow. "This coming from a librarian?"

"Yes." Belle smiled sweetly and gave him a kiss.

Robert rolled his eyes and muttered, "Looks like I'll be cleaning it up on my own then."

"Oh come on, it's not too bad. I just didn't know where to put the box of decorations in all the clutter. I'm sorry."

Robert chuckled. "It's fine, it's not much a mess anyway."

And it wasn't. Some of their things simply needed rearranging. After a couple minutes, Robert shut the door and the trunk. "And that was the last box?" he asked her.

"Mhm," Belle replied, "this is it...We're really doing this aren't we?"

"We have a new life ahead of us," Robert said, putting his arms around his wife. "A fresh start."

"A fresh start," Belle whispered. Robert smiled and gave her a long loving kiss.

"Well," he said, "it'll take us 5 hours to get to Storybrooke so we better get a move on."

They got in the car and pulled out of their gated community. Belle stared out the window, watching the little city she had lived in for 5 years pass by her. She wondered about Storybrooke and what fortune it would bring them. After working in a few shops over the years, Robert had decided to open up his own pawn shop, as he was skilled in making good deals with people. When hearing about the closed up thrift store for sale from Emma Swan, who happened to live in Storybrooke, Robert accepted the offer. At first Belle was a little concerned that she would be jobless there, but Robert had already learned that Storybrooke's library was hiring a new librarian as the previous one planned to retire soon. Belle thought it was too good to be true. They had actually only visited that small town once before about 3 years ago. Sadly it wasn't a very cheerful visit. Robert's son from his first marriage, Neal, had passed away due to heart trouble. The couple had gone to his funeral, and no one was really in the mood for much of a tour. Neal was such a good man and would often come visit them with Emma--who was his wife at the time--and their son Henry. Henry must have grown quite a bit, Belle thought. The last time she saw him he was about 11. Other than that one time trip, Belle and Robert had always been much too busy to go to Storybrooke, and they just didn't have the money to catch plane tickets. Besides being eager to see family, they've always been the type of couple to keep to themselves, which is why moving to a smaller town away from all the hustle and bustle was going to be good for them. Or at least it should be.

* * *

 

**_Beeeeep! Beep!_ **

Belle awoke with a start as their car jerked back into its lane.

"Jackass!" she heard from another driver outside.

"Yeah fuck you too," Rob muttered with a wave of his hand.

"Oh my god!" Belle cried out. "What the hell happened?"

Robert yawned. "Sorry dear, I was falling asleep."

"What? Why didn't you tell me you were tired? Robert, you could've had us killed!"

"Yes, COULD have," he said.

Belle shook her head. "Not funny. Pull over somewhere so we can freshen up and switch places for a while. How much longer to Storybrooke?"

"About 2 more hours."

Belle nodded as Robert took the exit off the freeway. They were almost there and it was a relief. They had gotten a late start and it was already dark out. Poor Robert. She felt bad that he had to do most of the driving, especially since he had stayed up most of last night doing last minute packing, even though she told him a thousand times not to worry about it. "Honey?" she said, resting her hand on his arm.

"What is it?"

"Next time we have to make a trip like this, let's split the driving equally."

"Belle really, you don't have to worry about it," he reassured her.

"I can handle it." Belle laughed, "Really? Robert we almost crashed!"

"I am sorry about that you know."

"Yes I know, and that is why we will take turns next time because you deserve to have a break every now and then."

Robert parked in front of a gas pump at the gas station. He looked at his wife with a loving smile. "I love you," he said.

"Right back at you," she chuckled.

Robert laughed then said, "It's a good thing you told me to stop. We were almost out of gas. How about after this we have dinner? I have a very special restaurant in mind, a place that serves deluxe steaks in between lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, finely seasoned and flavored sauces, and soft freshly baked bread with a side of crispy sliced potatoes and our choice of drink. Also, did I mention that we will be dining with a king at this exquisite eatery?"

Belle grinned. "Really? A king? Well what is this lavish place called?"

"I'll give you a hint. Look behind you." Belle turned to look out her window and burst out laughing. "I knew it!" she giggled.

There across the street from them, stood a fast food place with bright yellow, red, and blue neon sign that read "Burger King." She gave Robert a playful slap on the arm and then kissed him gratefully. "I love you, you silly imp."

Robert chuckled and tucked her loose hair behind her ear. "Right back at you dear."

They got out of the car. Belle went into the convenience store to use the restroom and Robert worked on filling his car with gasoline. He thought about Belle, and this move. Storybrooke is a lovely small town. Best of all, it was a quiet peaceful place, perfect for a secluded couple like themselves. He knew Belle would be happy there and that she would make a few nice friends for herself. As for him, he had his shop to look forward to, and his grandson whom he hadn't seen in quite a long time. He also had his memory of Neal, which pained him, but he also saw it as a good thing, a way to be closer to his son. Robert saw Belle walk out of the store and back toward the car. She gave him a dazzling smile when she saw him notice her and Robert couldn't help but feel content. Everything about Storybrooke seemed rather pleasant and he was glad that he could share his life there with the most beautiful woman in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add more tags of characters and stuff later if needed


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Robert run into some trouble on the way to Storybrooke.  
> When they do finally arrive at their new home, they meet with Emma, Henry, and a strange new man.

After dinner, the couple decided to spend the night at the nearest motel. It had gotten pretty late and they were both too exhausted to continue the journey. After getting a well deserved 10 hour rest, and a late breakfast at McDonald's the next day, they were on there way again. Robert had offered to take the wheel but Belle insisted she drive the rest of the way there. 

As Belle drove past the woods, she saw the sign: Welcome to Storybrooke. Belle smiled happily.

"Robert, we're here!" Belle said excitedly as the top of the clock tower came into view, "We're almost here!" 

"Whu--?" Robert awoke with a jolt. "Oh, right, finally. We--BELLE!"

Belle had been so busy staring at the tower, she didn't notice the big gray and white furry animal making its way across the narrow road. 

Belle jumped at the sound of Robert's shout and panicked when she saw the creature in the middle of the road. Belle shrieked and quickly turned the steering wheel to avoid hitting the animal. The car swerved, causing the boxes and items in the backseat to shift and fall everywhere. They drifted slightly off the road, hitting a few shrubs, until the car finally came to a stop.

Belle's screams were quickly replaced by panting. Robert sat still, shocked. Luckily it wasn't much of an accident...but it could have been if they had hit one of the nearby trees.  

"I'm so sorry," Belle sobbed, putting her hands in her face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Robert turned and immediately pulled his wife into his arms. He stroked her hair and told her that it was just a mistake and that there was nothing to worry about and they were both safe. After calming her down, he and Belle stepped out to inspect the vehicle of any damage. That's when they noticed the animal, a wolf, still standing in the middle of the road. 

Robert took a few steps forward and yelled to the wolf, "Hey! See what you have caused us? Get out of here you crazy, stupid animal! Shoo!"

The wolf didn't budge.

"Robert, it's innocent. Leave it alone," Belle said gently. 

Robert sighed, "But Belle, it--"

All of a sudden, the wolf started growling and barking. The couple startled and looked to the direction of the wolf. Its face no longer seemed innocent, but fierce and menacing, displaying its set of pointed, white teeth. The wolf continued to growl and bark, taking a few steps closer to them, then hopping back and shaking its head toward the opposite direction of Storybrooke. 

Robert and Belle became frightened, as they did not know if the wolf would attack them at any moment. They quickly got back in the car (Robert taking the wheel) and drove out of the dirt and back into the road. The wolf ran after them, barking louder than ever. After a few seconds, the wolf tired to a halt, and let out a chilling howl. 

* * *

 

_Ding!_

Belle checked her phone and saw Emma's reply. "Alright, she says she and Henry are by the new house waiting for us," she told Robert.

"That's great! We're only about 5 minutes away."

"Yeah.." Belle mumbled as she texted Emma back. 

"Belle, I know what happened back there was scary, but there's nothing to worry about anymore. We're here and we're going to start fresh remember?" Robert said, trying to lighten Belle's gloomy mood. 

"No, I am excited, but this feeling I have...something's not right."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Rob, did you see the way that wolf was acting? It was as if it was trying to tell us to get the hell out! We're not wanted here! And the whole accident...this isn't a good way to start 'fresh.' It's a terrible sign."

"Signs?" Robert sighed. "Belle, this was just an accident, and it was just angry wolf. You're being paranoid sweetheart." The car soon entered the main street of Storybrooke. 

"Look at this place Belle," Robert continued, "Look how peaceful and beautiful it is--and there is the library where you'll be working in soon! It's right under the clock tower we were admiring earlier. Oh, and there's gonna be my shop, right across from you. Isn't it wonderful?"

Belle perked up a little. "Yes," she said, a smile forming on her lips. "Yes it is."

"See?" Robert said, satisfied. "This is the life we've always wanted. And now...we can have it all." He let his right hand off the steering wheel and put it over Belle's, holding it tight. "Everything's going to be okay." 

Robert's words and touch comforted Belle. She thought that maybe she was being just a bit paranoid. And my what a lovely small town it was. Driving through Main Street, they passed the long brick buildings of shops, the little bakery, the homey little houses and apartments, garages, and restaurants. Belle saw children playing in the schoolyard, teens loitering outside the corner drugstore, people walking the streets with their spouses, dogs, or by themselves, going about their everyday lives. Everyone seemed cheerful and friendly. Belle found herself feeling relaxed. The town was small, but spacious. Filled with activity, yet amicable. After a couple turns, they arrived at their destination. 

Belle gasped. She'd seen their house in photos plenty of times, but in person it was a whole different feeling. The house was large, three stories high, with a small balcony resting on the second floor, and an attic. There were about 10 windows, 4 on the bottom floor, 4 in the middle, and two at the highest level. The walls outside were painted a light, pretty pink, with the pillars and linear designs being a dark, forest green. The front lawn had patches of brown grass, as it was now autumn, and there were many brown, orange and yellow leaves scattered around from the two trees that stood on either side of the pathway that led up to the steps of the house. The old bushes and shrubs surrounding the grounds added to the antique look of the structure.

Belle and Robert grinned when they saw it. It was beautiful. And standing on the walkway in front, were Emma, Henry (who had definitely grown since the last they saw him) and next to Emma stood...a strange man they had never seen before.

Emma and Henry waved to them as Robert pulled into the driveway at the side of the residence. 

"Hey you two!" Emma called out excitedly. Robert and Belle stepped out of the Cadillac and walked over to her. 

"Hi! It's so great to see you Emma!" Belle said, meeting Emma with a hug. She noticed the strange man staring at her.

"Mmm, we missed you guys," Emma replied. She turned to Robert. "Papa, how are you doing?"

"Very well my dear," Robert said, embracing her. Neal may be gone, but he still saw Emma as his daughter-in-law. "We've been pretty anxious to get here. Sorry for the delay, it got late last night." 

Robert diverted his attention to his grandson. "Henry, my boy! Look at how tall you've gotten! My God, where does the time fly?"

Henry laughed. "Hi, Grandpa. Hi, Belle. I haven't seen you guys in so long." He gave each of them a hug. 

Belle kissed his forehead. "Henry, you are getting so handsome, how old are you now? 14? 15?"

"Almost 15," he said. 

Emma laughed and ruffled her son's hair. "Yup, he's getting to be a pretty angsty teen." 

"Mom!" Henry shoved his mother's hand off his head. They all laughed. 

"So Emma," Robert asked, "who is your friend over there?"

The man stood a few feet behind Emma and Henry. He smiled and walked over to them as Emma motioned for him to come forward. Belle had noticed, even from the car at a slight distance, that this man was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. 

"Belle, Papa Gold, this is Killian Jones. Killian this is Robert Gold, my former father-in-law--although I do still think of him as family since he is the closest I've ever had to a father-- and this is Belle, his wife." Emma introduced.

Killian flashed a pretty smile at both of them. "How do you do?" he said as he shook hands with Robert. 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Jones," Robert said.

Killian gave him a nod and turned to Belle. "My, my, aren't you a gorgeous one. How do you do, milady?" He took her hand and gently kissed it. Belle felt herself blush a little. 

"Oh," Belle let out a light chuckle, "Well..uh, I'm...very well." Belle's face reddened even more when she noticed his deep blue eyes looking straight into hers. 

Robert stiffened and grabbed Belle's hand, holding it tightly by his side. "So Mr. Jones," he began, "What do you do for a living?" 

"Well, sir, I'm a fisherman. I spend most of my days out in boats, trying to get some good catch, and selling it off to market."

"Wow, a fisherman," Belle stated, "That's impressive!"

"That's exactly what I said!" Emma gushed, linking her arm around his.

Killian flashed another smile, and Robert rolled his eyes when no one was looking his way. 

"And I assume, you and Emma are more than just friends?"

Emma kissed Killian's cheek. "You guessed right," she said. 

"Eww," Henry teased. Killian reached over and playfully pinched Henry's arm.

"Ow," Henry laughed and hit Killian back. Emma shook her head. 

Robert stood still, a smile frozen on his face. Belle was a little surprised, but she was happy for Emma. Although she knew what Robert must have been feeling at the moment. 

"Well this is great Emma," Belle told her. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks. And I'm glad you're here," Emma replied.

"Me too," Killian said softly, glancing at Belle. Belle put her head down, not knowing where to look.

"Yes," Robert muttered, squeezing Belle's hand tighter, "Home sweet home." 

Killian smirked and put his arm around Emma.

"Okay, can we just go inside now?" Henry whined. "It's getting freaking cold."

"Yeah, the wind's pretty chilly," Emma said, wrapping her arms around herself.

The group started their way down the path and up the steps that led to the double doors of the house. Robert got out his keys and unlocked the door. 

"Hey, did you know that there are wolves around here?" Belle asked as they went inside and shut the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will most likely tell us more about Killian's character. This was a pretty short introduction to him. I hope you all like it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian, Emma, and Henry help the Golds clean and settle into their new home. They later go to Granny's and have a fun night out, until the Mayor of Storybrooke comes along.

"This house is beautiful!"

Belle was in awe at the high ceilings, the spacious rooms, dark wooden floors, the large fireplace in the living room, and the old-fashioned feel to the entire home. 

"It's even better than the photos we saw of it," she exclaimed. 

"Right?" Emma affirmed. "Then again, it's always like that. I remember first moving to this town with--"

Killian glared at Emma and she immediately went quiet for a second before finishing her sentence. "--moving to this town...and I had the exact same experience as you did Belle." She smiled weakly. "The houses always look so much nicer in person."

Belle gave Emma a nod, sensing the tension between her and Killian. She snuck a peak at Robert and noticed he saw it as well, judging by the slight frown on his face. As for Henry, he spent the time wandering around the living room, kitchen, and dining area. He came back to the group and said, "This is cool! Why couldn't we get a house like this, Mom? Well, minus the pink and green on the outside."

They all laughed, the tension quickly ceasing. Robert put a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Well Henry, seeing as how incredibly small this town is, you're going to have a hard time with finding the house you want."

"Uh..who says I'm still gonna be in _Storybrooke?_ Yeah I don't planning on staying forever. I'm getting the hell out as soon as possible."

"Really?" said Emma with a laugh. "And with who's money?"

"Mine. I can get a job."

Robert chuckled. "Oh, Henry. You are growing much too fast."

"Seriously, kid. Don't rush it. Being an adult is NOT easy. Trust me," Emma said. 

Killian scoffed. "Well it could be if he stays by me for a while." He put his arm around Henry and pulled him closer to his side. "The lad could work with me, and I can teach him all the things he needs to know in order to be a real man. Especially when it comes to the ladies." He winked at Belle. 

Belle rolled her eyes as Robert said, "I don't think that's necessary. Henry doesn't need to be a dim-witted womanizer in order to be a 'real' man."

Killian raised a brow. "And what would _you_ know anything about it?"

"Killian," Emma whined.   
He laughed heartily. "I was joking! Come on! Why is everyone so glum all the time? It was a joke! No hard feelings Mr. Gold?" 

Robert stared at him for a moment before faking a smile and replying, "No...not at all Mr. Jones." 

The house was filled with awkward silence as the men continued their staring contest.

Belle cleared her throat. "Um, let's start getting our stuff out of the car Robert, and maybe later we can head out to dinner?"

"Yes!" Emma interjected. "That's a great idea. Do you guys know when your moving van is going to arrive?"

"In a couple days they said."

With that, they all went back outside to unload the boxes and materials from the Cadillac. 

~~~

A couple hours went by as the team worked on getting the stuff Robert and Belle brought into the house and organized into the proper areas. They cleaned and dusted the floors and set up the queen sized airbed in the master bedroom. The room itself was cozy, and even had its own newly electric fireplace along with the balcony. Belle was very pleased and she gave Robert a grateful kiss on the lips. 

"Do you think we can get it started tonight?" she whispered seductively in his ear.

Robert groaned, "Do you mean the fireplace or...other things?"

"Both."

Robert raised his brows with interest and whispered back, "Whatever you wish, dearie."

She kissed him again.

~~~

Robert met up with Emma by his car as Belle and Henry played badminton on the front lawn. Killian went inside the house with a couple lamps to set up in the bedroom upstairs. 

When Robert approached her, he saw what she was holding in her hands--a dreamcatcher. Emma, with a troubled expression on her face, clasped on to the object while staring intently at it, as if it might fly away from her at any second. Robert reached out to Emma and she jumped, a little startled. 

"Oh, sorry Papa," she breathed. "I didn't notice you there."

"It's fine," he said. He touched the dreamcatcher. "You were thinking about him, weren't you?" 

Emma nodded. "Yeah I was." 

They stood quiet for a moment. 

"I-I can't believe you still have one of these," she stammered. "I mean--I do believe it, but...I guess I just miss having mine around."

Robert raised his head, slightly alarmed. "What? What do you mean? What happened to all yours?"

"Killian didn't like them much, so he threw them out."

"Why?"

"Well, he found out Neal and I used to make these dreamcatchers together and it was one of Neal's favorite hobbies. He then told me to take them down but I said no, I liked them up the way they were. He got angry and the next day, he tore them down, boxed them up and put them in the trash." Emma sighed. "I should have just listened to him when he told me to take it all down first...although they did help with the nice dreams at night." She laughed wistfully. 

Robert was speechless. So many thoughts flew through his head, none of which he could say out loud. 

"That's terrible! He had no right to do that," Robert exclaimed, shocked. 

"No, I mean--I don't know. He says I should forget the past, and think about our future."

"That doesn't mean throwing out personal items that MEAN something to you!"

"Papa, it's fine. In a way, he's right. I should move on."

"You can move on and still be sentimental."

Emma went quiet. Robert could see the tears forming in her dark green eyes.

"Emma, may I ask you something? About Killian?...Is he...good to you?"

"What, you think I would be with someone who wasn't good for me?" Emma said defensively. "Killian is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. He's a good guy once you get to know him. I mean, look at what he's doing for you and Belle right now. I know you don't like him, I can tell, but please, just give him a chance."

Robert nodded, though he was still not convinced. But the last thing he wanted was an argument with her. And maybe he was being a little judgmental. He had only just met the man. 

"Alright Emma, I will."

Emma started to hand him back the dreamcatcher. 

"You can have it, if you would like dear," Robert offered.

Emma looked at it for a moment, before taking a deep breath and handing it back. 

"I can't. I don't want him to find it. And I know how special this is to you," she whispered sadly. She was about to step away when Robert gently pulled her back. 

"Wait, I have to ask," he started.

"What is it?"

"When did you start seeing Killian?"

Emma thought for a moment. "About a year ago," she concluded. 

Just then, Killian came outside, and Emma ran over to him.  

Robert looked at the dreamcatcher that now lay in his hands. It was the first one his son had ever made for him as a teen, shortly before he met Emma.  _A year ago,_ Robert thought _. A year ago she took back her surname...._

Robert knew how much Neal had meant to Emma. She had been fine with keeping his last name...

Robert looked at Killian, who was now chattering away with Emma, Henry, and Belle. The man was good-looking, fresh, and seemed decent enough (though a little rugged), and although he had faults, overall he had been kind and helpful the past few hours. Yet, Robert still had the feeling that something wasn't right about him.

Robert watched as Killian smiled at Henry and pulled the boy into a hug, just as Emma gave him a playful slap on the arm. Belle was laughing happily. 

He shook the feeling off. Perhaps he was being too judgmental again.

* * *

 

Belle took another bite of her hamburger. She groaned with pleasure.

"I haven't had a good meal since breakfast," she said after she finished. "I never realized how hungry I was." She took another bite.

They were now sitting at a large table in Granny's Diner, one of the well known casual restaurants in Storybrooke. Belle and Robert had eaten here once before, at a more somber occasion. Nevertheless they were happy to see Granny and her granddaughter Ruby again. 

"My, love," Killian said to her, "keep eating like that and you're sure to choke."

Belle swallowed her food and laughed. Just then Granny walked over with an ice-cream dish on a tray.

"Alright, one ice-cream sundae," Granny announced, placing the sundae in front of Henry. 

"Awesome! Thanks Granny," Henry said as he put his spoon into the vanilla-fudge goodness and then straight into his mouth. 

"You're welcome. Hope you're all enjoying the food?"

They all nodded and expressed their gratitude.

"Let me have some too kiddo," Emma said, putting her own spoon into it.

"So Henry," Robert began, "what have you been up to these past few years? Anything interesting?"

Henry shrugged. "I don't know. School I guess. Killian also takes me boat riding sometimes. Oh, I almost forgot! I've gotten into writing and making comics, you know, for the school paper and stuff."

"That's great! Maybe I can read some stuff you wrote?"

"Oh, yeah, you can read some of the stuff that DIDN'T get published in the paper," Henry laughed. "Those are the good ones."

"They're also the ones that involve a lot of cursing and violence," Emma added.

"Well what did they expect from action comics? Villains and Heroes giving feel-good pep talks to each other?" Henry asked, annoyed. "I wanna write something cool, not lame."

"Did you expect anything less from Mother Superior?" Killian scoffed, shaking his head. "Ugh just saying her name bugs the hell out of me."

"Who's Mother Superior?" Belle asked, chomping on a french fry.

"She's one of the teachers and supervisors for the newspaper at Henry's school," Emma explained. "And as you can tell by the name, she's a religious leader. One of the head nuns for her convent at the church or whatever." 

"She's also the worst," Killian grumbled.

"And what is that you do Mr. Jones?" Robert asked. "Besides fishing, of course."

"Well if you must know, Mr. Gold, I'm a volunteer for the town council with Emma."

"Really now?"

Killian nodded proudly. "Yes, I attend the meetings, help organize events, volunteer at the local animal shelter--I know it's cliche, but I love the dogs, mind you--and even at the high school sometimes with the charity fundraisers and such. I'm well known around this town."

"And very well-liked," Emma finished, just as proud. "He's done so much for us."

Robert smiled. Maybe Mr. Jones wasn't so bad after all. 

Ruby, who was also a waitress at the diner, came over to collect the empty dishes and give them their check. 

"Everything good?" she asked in her natural flirtatious way. She looked over at Killian, smiling sweetly at him.

"Everything was as delicious as you look today my darling," Killian answered with a mischievous grin. 

Belle almost choked on her soda.

Emma sighed. "Seriously?" she said in an agitated tone.

"What, no, her shirt has a picture of an ice-cream sandwich on it," Killian joked. "It's perfect timing, I've been waiting to use this line all day with someone." He and Ruby laughed. Indeed Ruby was wearing a shirt--well more of a tight, fairly low cut white crop top--with a cartoon photo of the ice-cream treat.

 _Yes, and you've probably used it more times than Emma knows about,_ Robert thought. 

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yes everything was great Ruby, thanks," she said, smiling kindly at the waitress.

"Alrighty, here's your check," Ruby chirped and headed off to the kitchen.

"Allow me, Mr. Gold," Killian offered, taking the check before Robert could. "My treat." He winked and took out his money.

Robert wanted to object but Belle put her hand on his arm and said, "That's very sweet of you Killian."

At that moment, the door to the diner opened and in walked a beautiful, professional-looking woman wearing a gray business dress. Emma's face immediately brightened.

"Regina!" Emma shouted out happily. She quickly stood and extended her arms out to the lady.

The woman, Regina, looked over and right away came to greet Emma with a warm hug.

"Hi Emma, how's it going? Hey Henry, my little man," Regina said ruffling Henry's hair. 

"Hi Mama Mills," Henry replied, happy to see his second mother-like figure. 

Robert stood up and held his hand out to Regina. "Good evening Mayor Mills. I assume you don't remember me?"

Regina looked at him for a moment before shaking his hand. "Robert Gold? Father of Neal Gold and the man who is going to run the new pawn shop here? Am I correct?"

"So Emma filled you in," he laughed.

"Haha, yes she did. And I DO remember meeting you the last time you were here. Again, I'm sorry for your loss," she mentioned, obviously about Neal's death.  

Robert sighed. "No worries. I'm glad I finally get to be a little closer to family."

"Well I am happy that you're here Mr. Gold. I think you'll love owning a business in Storybrooke. Many people will want to shop at your store and that's a guarantee," Regina stated.

"The town is small, they have no other choice," Killian muttered, preoccupied with folding a napkin in various shapes.

Regina's smile somewhat faded as she turned her head to him. "Killian," she said simply, nodding her head.

Killian just raised his brows at her and went back to playing with his napkin. 

Belle stood from the table to introduce herself. "Hello Mayor Mills," she said with a handshake. "I've heard many great things about you over the years. I believe you remember me too?"

"Of course, Belle," Regina said to her. "I never forget a pretty face."

Belle grinned sheepishly. 

"I'm guessing all the great things you heard about me came from this doll over here," Regina accused teasingly, pointing her head at Emma.

Emma blushed. "Shut up," she said. They all broke out into laughter. 

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, shut-up!" Killian mocked. The laughter stopped. "Alright I think it's time to head out. Emma. Henry. Let's go." Killian stood up.

Emma frowned. "Wait, what? No! Regina just got here, we can't leave!"

"Actually we can, and we will. Henry, get up."

"But--" Emma started.

"Emma," Killian warned. 

Robert just stood silent, not knowing what to say or think about any of this. Belle's reaction was the same as her husband's. The way Killian was speaking to her, it was as if Emma were a child! Regina just shook her head, looking the other way.

Emma's face turned a deep shade of red as she nodded in defeat. Henry stood up, and hugged Regina, Robert, and Belle goodbye. 

"Alright Mr. Gold," Killian said as he shook Robert's hand. "Take care and we'll see you another day."

"You too, Mr. Jones. Thank you again for the dinner. Good night," Robert replied. 

Killian then took Belle's hand and put his other hand over it. "Belle, if you need any more help around the house, whether it's moving things around or anything needs fixing, you let me know, love."

Belle beamed. "Thank you Killian. I'll hold you up on that offer."

Killian gave her a handsome smile. Emma said her good-byes and walked out of the diner with Henry by her side. Killian looked at Belle and Robert and said, "Welcome to Storybrooke you two." He winked. Something about his mannerisms made both Belle and Robert slightly uneasy. The man did not seem as sincere as when they first met him, which was only a few hours ago. The couple just smiled back weakly at him and waved. 

Killian began to leave, but stopped and turned back to Regina. 

"See you at the next council meeting...doll."

Regina glared as Killian left the diner, letting the door close behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all liking it so far. My next chapter might start out with some sexy time with Mr. and Mrs. Gold ;) and then a scene just between Killian and Belle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Robert get adjusted and start work in Storybrooke, making some friends along the way.   
> Robert visits his son's grave.   
> Belle has an encounter with Killian in the library after hours.

Pulling away from her gentle kisses, Robert undid her robe and let it slip onto the floor. Belle leaned in and kissed him, slowly but with great pleasure. Robert pulled her closer, holding her tight, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. He then placed gentle kisses on her cheek, neck, and down her naked chest. Belle moaned as Robert worked his way down her smooth skin, taking in her nipples and placing one of his digits on her clit, gently rubbing her to her satisfaction. 

Belle shivered as he knelt down and put his mouth on her sex. Lightly holding him by his hair, she let herself rock back and forth in tiny, swift movements, letting his tongue roll around the area and in. 

Robert stood and with his wife's help, he stripped himself of his own clothes. They lay together on the blow-up mattress, caressing their soft lips against one another's. Robert pulled himself on top of her, not removing his mouth from hers. He ran his hands down her smooth curves, grabbing hold of her breasts and squeezing every now and then, while she ran her fingers through his fluffy, graying mane. 

Getting in an upright position, he entered her, hard and erect. Belle let out an intense groan, her entire face and chest flushing deeply.  

Robert pushed all the way in, then slowly started to thrust. Increasing his speed, he watched her bounce with the rhythm of his movements. Eyes closed, cheeks flushed red, soft sighs and moans, breasts bouncing up and down, Robert could never get over it. He pushed in harder.

"Ohh," Belle gave a shout. 

Robert leaned in and locked his lips onto hers as her body shook, surrendering itself to climax.

~~~~

Robert lay back on the air mattress with a content sigh. Belle reached over and pulled the comforter over their bodies. Wrapping her arms around him, she lay her head on his chest as he began to stroke her smooth auburn hair, basking in the warmth of their electric fireplace.

"Well," Robert said after a bliss moment of silence, "I think we can officially call this home now."

Belle giggled. "Oh yes. I've been waiting for this all night."

"Have you now?" 

"Shut up." She playfully slapped his chest.

They laughed.

Belle thought for a moment. "This was a rather nice day wasn't it?"

"Sure," Robert replied. "I was happy to see Emma and Henry again."

"Me too," Belle said. "And...what did you think of Killian?"

Robert sighed. "I don't know."

"I knew it."

"Belle it's not that I don't like him, it's just...I don't know him very well. One minute he's nice and the next...I get a funny feeling about him."

"I'm not saying you have to Robert. I feel the same as you do."

"Really?" 

Belle shifted her body and moved closer to him. "Yes. He was rude and inappropriate. There I said it."

Robert chuckled. "Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed that. And the way he behaved towards you and that waitress girl made me want to smack him across the face with a cane."

"Robert!" Belle gasped.

"What?" Robert said defensively. "You know he deserves that!"

"We shouldn't be talking about him like this. Like you said, we don't know him very well. Maybe he's just a little teasing and...overly friendly?"

Robert scoffed. "Friendly my ass."

"Robert, stop it," Belle said with a laugh. "We shouldn't be judging Killian when we only just met him. It's not fair to him or Emma for that matter. We should wait to get to know him better first. If Emma likes him, then he must be a decent man."

Robert sighed. Why did his wife have to be so compassionate towards people all the time?

"Fine," he said. He had already given Emma his word to get to know Killian anyway. 

"Anyway he does many good qualities," Belle continued. "He volunteers for the town, everybody knows and loves him...how bad can he be?"

"Mhm," Robert grunted. 

Belle grinned. "Not to mention how _handsome_ he is..."

"Belle!"

She laughed heartily. 

"Oh that's so funny to you, is it?" he grumbled, slightly angry. "I saw the way he looked at you. I don't think I want you around the bastard alone."

"Robert! Again with the judging, I was just teasing you! He's not a threat. He was just being nice..." She trailed off thinking, _Maybe a little too nice_...

She quickly pushed the thought away, and replaced it with another.

"Although," she started, "he does remind me of someone...I just can't remember who.."

"I'm not surprised. The world is littered with men similar to his nature. I'm sure you've bumped into a few along the way, seeing as how gorgeous and attractive you are."

Belle gave him another playful slap and they laughed.

Belle looked around their room and smiled. "Robert?"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm happy." 

She snuggled next to him as Robert gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

"Me too," he whispered.

As Belle slept, Robert couldn't help but think about Killian Jones. He thought about what Emma had said at the diner, about her first meeting Killian. Apparently, he had been in and out of Storybrooke quite a few times over the last few years, selling his catch to the local market and going back to his small village near the sea a few miles away, yet he and Emma never crossed paths until just a year ago. Robert had questioned how that was even possible since this town was so small that anyone would notice a stranger's car passing by. It's not like Emma lived under a rock. She was always actively out and about. And although he hated to admit it, the man was not hard to notice due to his impressive features. Emma had simply laughed and said, "I guess it just wasn't meant to be at the time. Miracles do happen you know."

Robert shook his head. Whatever. The fact that Emma was with someone like Killian didn't make any sense, why should he care about making sense of how they met? It wasn't any of his business.

Yet, he found himself thinking about it anyway. And he knew why. Things were different. Emma was different. If anyone had spoken to her the way Killian had tonight, they would have been face down on the table with her hand holding their head down. If anyone went near her dreamcatchers with the intention of destroying them, she'd drop kick them to the curb, probably even have arrested them (as she was the town sheriff). But today, he saw almost NOTHING of the Emma he had known for years. Just her sweetness, but he knew there was more to her character. 

 _Maybe I'm overthinking this,_ he said to himself. _People change throughout the years. I'm sure Belle and I are a little different now than we were a few years back..._

He closed his eyes, with a sense of doubt in his heart. 

Just as he was dozing off, a faint, chilling howl was heard coming from outside in the cold, dark night. 

* * *

 

A few weeks went by as Robert and Belle settled into their home, cleaning, unpacking, adjusting and readjusting all their furniture. The moving van had arrived in the few days Belle had predicted they would. Robert was currently in the process of fixing up the store, creating business plans, and hiring a guy to build the sign for the shop. He already had many items available to shelf when it was time to open, so his final step was to advertise. It was a long process, but as Robert stapled the final flyer on the wooden pole near Granny's, he felt it was going to be worth it. 

Meanwhile, Belle had been preparing the house (along with Robert), making sure everything was in place. She'd also recently had an interview at the library and met some of the staff. Belle was pleased to see how neat and organized everything was and even more so by the library's large basement room filled with shelves of literature, textbooks, and spacious study areas equipped with desks and computers for research. Belle was impressed. She knew that Storybrooke was famous for it's huge clock-towerish library and now she was finally getting to see it for herself. She was also happy with how friendly the staff was and how they made her feel like she belonged.

All in all, things were going very smoothly. They made acquaintances, formed new friendships, and got to know the area. They would sometimes meet with Emma and Killian and exchange a few pleasantries. Henry would drop by and show his grandfather some of the things he had written and they would brainstorm on what he should write about next. 

With the prospect of their new jobs, getting to know people, and continually making their home feel like...home ;), Belle and Robert could not be more at peace. 

~~~~

"Well, my boy...here I am." 

Robert knelt down over the grave, placing a small bouquet in front of Neal's tombstone. 

"It's been years, yet it still feels like yesterday when I held you in my arms, and you had me promise that one day, I would take the time to visit you here. And I said I would as soon as I was able to. But when I finally did, you were gone." Robert's voice cracked as he finished the last sentence. He took a moment to breathe, then continued.

"It still hurts. After all this time it still hurts. It pains me whenever anyone mentions your name. It's only a reminder that....I can never see you again."

He sat there silently with his eyes closed, listening to the whispering winds passing through trees, causing the browning leaves to flutter and fall uncontrollably throughout the cemetery. The sun made small appearances, peeking out from the gray clouds once in a while, but ultimately leaving the graves in a gloomy setting. 

"I love you, my son," he whispered. "My only regret is that I failed to keep my promise. Forgive me. Wherever you are, I hope you are happy. And you were right, this town has everything Belle and I want, though I never have doubted your word. I just wish..."

Robert didn't finish. He let a tear roll down his cheek and wiped it away. 

"I miss you. I'm glad I'm here now, and I can finally come visit you whenever I want." He touched the gravestone, letting his hand slide over the carved letters and numbers.

Suddenly he felt someone kneel down next to him and touch his shoulder. Robert turned his head to see Belle. She scooted closer, putting her arms around him and giving him a warm hug. She had been listening to him speak and her eyes were now wet with tears. 

Robert held her and they sat in silence, watching the grave, and the little wilting flowers surrounding it dance to the whispers of the wind. 

* * *

 

"Good morning Belle!" 

"Good morning to you too Kathryn," Belle replied brightly. She placed her beige colored coat on the coat rack and put her things away at her desk. 

Kathryn slid out of her seat and walked over to where Belle was standing. 

"How are you doing so far?"

Belle sighed. "I never realized how busy this place could get. The one I've worked in before wasn't half as full."

"Yeah, it usually empties out late evening, as you've noticed."

Belle rolled her eyes and smiled. "Nevertheless I really like it here so far."

"Awesome," Kathryn smiled. "Oh, and did you get to try the cake?" 

"Oh my goodness I loved it!" 

Belle had thrown a small dinner party for some neighbors and co-workers over the weekend to celebrate the grand opening of Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker. Kathryn, who was the library assistant and the one Belle felt an immediate connection to, brought a homemade chocolate mousse cake. The other guests brought a little something for them too and Belle had gotten so full she hadn't gotten a chance to take a bite out of the scrumptious chocolaty goodness until much later that night. And then the next morning. And then again in the evening. And all throughout the weekend.

"You NEED to make me another one of those," Belle said. "Wait, don't." 

She put a hand over her stomach. 

"I've gotta watch the belly." They both laughed. 

"Just wait till you try my sweet pudding," Kathryn winked. 

Belle groaned. "Please stop." 

Kathryn giggled and said, "Hey, you doing anything Friday night? James is gonna be working at the station so I thought maybe we could catch a movie or something."

"Sounds great." 

"Mrs. Nolan?" said a teenage boy, walking over to the front desk area. 

"Felix? What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in school," Kathryn told him.

"I need to renew this. Like, now," the boy insisted, holding up a book about the Civil War. 

Kathryn sighed. "Really? You're doing this last minute research thing again? How do your teachers put up with you?"

Felix shrugged. "They don't?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes but smiled. "Alright, come on." And she led him away. 

~~~~

The library was practically empty now as Belle continued to shelve the remaining books. The day had gone by quite quickly and she was glad it was almost time to go. Kathryn and another assistant were currently downstairs while Belle remained alone on the main floor. 

Some of the lights had already been shut off, making the area dimmer and little haunting, as if something could jump out from behind the shelf at any moment. Belle chuckled to herself at this strange thought. Though it was incredibly quiet...

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her shoulders from behind and yell--

"Arrggg!"

Belle screamed. 

"Hahahaha."

Belle turned around to see Killian Jones doubled over in laughter. _What the fuck?_

"Wh-Wha-" Belle stuttered, still in shock. 

"I'm sorry, I had to," he laughed.

"Tha-that wasn't funny!" Belle yelled, putting her hand over her chest and taking deep breaths. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I know," he said, giving her a teasing smile.

Belle sighed and started to laugh a bit herself. "Oh, god. I really--you got me."

He winked. 

"Well what are you even doing here? The library's closed," Belle said, as she began shelving the books again. 

"Really, love? Well maybe you should remember to lock your doors then. You never know what creep may come in here and try to do you harm."

 _I'll say_ , Belle thought.

"In fact, I don't think a lady such as yourself ought to be working at night alone," Killian remarked. 

"A lady such as myself? And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be in here by herself, where anyone can come in and try to take advantage and hurt her." 

Belle frowned a little. "What?" she scoffed. "You don't think I'll be able to take care of myself? I'm not some defenseless damsel in distress. I can handle whatever comes my way."

"So by handling, you mean screaming bloody murder when someone goes as far as to touch you?" Killian joked. 

Belle looked at him, her face heating up. She turned around and attempted to place the book on a higher shelf. Unable to do so, even on her tiptoes, she realized she would need to get the step stool...if she could get past the tall, dark haired man blocking her path. 

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" She decided to ignore his stupid remark altogether. If he wanted to think women weren't strong enough to defend themselves just because they were pretty, it wasn't her problem.

"Well," he said, inching closer. "Emma's down at the station, Henry's at a friend's, and well... I'm bored." 

"And..you decided to visit _me_? At work? After hours?"

He flashed a bright smile and said softly, "I've been thinking of you so why not?" He took a step closer.

Belle swallowed as his intense blue eyes stared down into hers. She straightened herself and cleared her throat.

"Well I don't think you should be here," she stated.

"I think I can do as I please, my lady," he whispered and touched her hand. 

Belle startled as Killian ran his fingers down her hand and grab the book she was holding. 

"May I?" he asked. Belle nodded without even realizing it. 

Taking another step forward, Killian took the book and reached up to put it away, pushing Belle right in between him and the shelf behind her in the process.  

Belle didn't know what to do. This man was practically on top of her! He was so close she could smell his cologne, feel the soft fabric of his clothing, and his hard muscles against her frame. Belle had to admit, it felt sort of...nice. Killian pushed himself forward a little more, his hard body pressing tightly against her. 

Belle suddenly blushed and thought, _Wait a minute, this isn't nice! It's weird! He's trapping me here! I can hardly move! And what the hell is taking him so long to put a bloody book away??_

Just then, Killian pulled back and looked down at her with a knowing smirk on his face. They were only mere inches apart. Belle looked away, trying to will her face to cool down.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"You're very welcome," Killian whispered, sounding satisfied.

Belle pushed him back and marched her way to the front, a little pissed off. _He has no right to be here. Who does he think he is?_

"I think you should go," Belle said. 

"Why?"

_If he doesn't stop with that stupid teasing..._

"Don't you have any friends you can spend your time with?" she asked, exasperated.

"Well I could go down to the pub, but the ladies there are always all over me. Not that I blame them." He ran his fingers through his hair. 

Belle tried her best not to roll her eyes and gag. 

"Well I'm done here and I'm about to leave so--"

"Back to that fossil of yours?" 

"Excuse me?"

Killian just laughed. "I meant to ask, why would a gorgeous young lady marry a man old enough to be her father?"

"Get out," Belle said firmly, pointing at the door.

"I'm kidding love." 

"No, just get out. NOW!"

"It was a joke! I didn't mean any harm," Killian said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I actually find the man quite likable."

Belle put her hands on her hips. "You know, there are jokes that are funny and ones that are hurtful. Please try to learn the difference."

Killian hung his head. "I'm sorry, Belle. Really. I won't do it again."

Belle looked at him thoughtfully. He glanced at her, smiling. Not a smirk, not teasing, but genuine. As if he was actually sorry. Belle couldn't decide whether this was an act, or if he was being honest. But she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Her face softened.

"Alright. You're forgiven," she said. 

"Thank you, love." He bowed and gave her another one of his charming smiles.

Belle laughed. "Oh and to answer your question.."

Killian raised a brow.

"Whether the man is much older or not, she will love him for who he is and for what's inside, not  just for his outer appearance. It means nothing when a handsome man holds a terrible heart."

Killian fell silent for a moment. Then, he strode over and stood closely in front of her. Examining her features, Killian spoke in a whisper:

"Why not find pleasure in a man who holds both the qualities you seek?" 

Belle stared up at him in confusion, not knowing exactly what to think. 

"Killian, are you--are you talking about yourself?"

Killian stepped back. "I should get going, love. It was nice stopping by. Maybe I'll do it again sometime."

_No._

"I guess it's time for me to take your advice, and pay a visit to a few of my friends down at the pub. Have a good night, my darling." He winked as he always does, and stepped out the door. 

Belle stood in her place, stunned. 

 _The nerve of him_ , she thought, _How can anyone be so...arrogant and egotistical and...self-centered?? I never even said I thought my husband was bad-looking, he's quite the opposite! I just--UGH. My goodness, it's like talking to--_

It hit her. She finally figured it out. Belle now knew who Killian Jones reminded her of. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killian's a strange one isn't he? Who do you think he reminds Belle of? ;)   
> It took me a while to write this chapter. College always keeps me busy blehh. I'll try uploading something every week, like maybe every Friday, but I make no promises. ;)  
> Oh, and did you recognize the names of some of the new characters I've added? Haha.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is only the beginning of Killian and Belle's weird interactions. I'm sure Robert would love that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle tells Robert who Killian reminds her of, and Robert's reaction is not what she expects.  
> In the past, Belle meets a good-looking man and instantly falls for him. Meanwhile, her career path is on hold. She finds a job at the local drugstore and forms a close friendship with her boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes back and forth between flashbacks and present time.

_Belle French entered the pub and approached the counter. She sat down, exhausted. Having had a full day of exams, Belle decided a night out was what she needed. And deserved._

_"Manhattan please, thank you," she said to the bartender._

_She sat there, sipping her drink and looking around. Feeling less tense, she smiled, glad that she had taken the day head on, and especially glad that the semester was almost over and she was on her way to getting her Masters. As she took another sip, lost in thought, she felt a tap on her shoulder._

_Belle turned around to see an incredibly tall and very handsome looking man smiling at her. His dark hair was combed neatly, his tight black shirt showing off his hard, built muscles. His face was very kind and gentle, dark eyes gleaming down at her._ _Belle felt her heart flutter._

_"Hi, I haven't seen you around here before. Mind if I sit?" the man asked._

_"No. Not at all," Belle replied, gesturing to the empty stool beside her._

_The man sat down on the stool and ordered a beer. He then turned his attention back on her._

_"So what brings a pretty lady like you in here?" he said._

_"Well, I don't go out often. I thought I should give it a try. Pretty rough day I suppose."_

_"I see. Well I'm sure I can change that," he added, winking._

_Belle giggled._

_"Oh, I apologize, I haven't even properly introduced myself," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Gaston."_

_"Belle," she said, smiling as she gave him her hand._

_He gave it a kiss, his eyes never leaving hers._

* * *

 

Belle drove home, wondering what she should tell Robert. On one hand, she definitely wanted to tell him about the person who resembled Killian's personality. On the other hand...she didn't know if she should tell him about what happened in the library. The last thing Belle wanted to do was upset him, and this information is outraging for any husband. 

Belle looked out her window for a quick second, noticing a few largely built men and a couple dirty-looking guys hanging out outside the bar. She had to pass through this place every night to get to her house. 

_No wonder Robert doesn't want me walking home._

Their house wasn't a far walking distance from their work, but since Belle tended to stay late, Robert decided it would be best if she took the car. He didn't mind walking home, as he liked the exercise. 

Finally, she pulled into the driveway. 

"Robert!" she shouted as she opened the door, quickly laying her stuff on the table and hanging her coat up.

Robert appeared, wearing an apron. "Hey, how was your day?" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Not TOO bad...hey, are you cooking?" Belle inhaled deeply, catching the aroma of fresh pasta, Alfredo sauce, and garlic chicken. One of her favorites. 

"Figured out what I'm making yet?" Robert asked, winking. Her husband's winks made her feel special and warm inside, and it suddenly reminded her of the contrasting difference between him and Killian. Uncomfortable with the thought of earlier tonight, Belle pulled Robert into a hug.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. 

Robert, oblivious to her behavior, took her hand and led her into the kitchen. "So," he said as he stirred the sauce, "how was your day?"

"It was...interesting," Belle replied, frowning slightly.

"Interesting?"

"Well...do you remember when I told you about Killian reminding me of someone, but I couldn't figure out who?"

"Hm...yes."

"I have the answer now."

"Do you?" Robert raised his brow. "Well, what is it? Who does Mr. Jones remind you of?"

Belle took a deep breath and said: "Gaston."

Silence. The only sound to be heard was the pasta water boiling on the stove. 

"Ugh," Robert groaned angrily, slapped the dishrag on the counter.

"Robert..."

"Why? Why were you even thinking about this? Why were you thinking of _him_ in the first place?" Robert demanded to know.

"What? Who? Which one?"

"Killian! Or Gaston! Whichever one of those sick fucks was on your mind!"

"Robert!"

"Well, we at least know Gaston is!" Robert shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Belle. 

Belle raised her hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm not saying he WASN'T a sick freak! And Gaston wasn't on my mind! Not like that."

Robert sighed. They stood in the kitchen, silent. Robert quickly turned off the stove. 

"Shit," he whispered. 

Belle decided she wouldn't tell him about what happened with Killian tonight. At least not yet anyway. The way he had reacted by her just mentioning _Gaston_ was unexpected and not a very good sign. The last thing Robert needed to hear right now was how his wife is being hit on by another cretin much like her ex. 

~~~~~

_She stared lifelessly into her mirror. Unkempt hair, dark circles under her eyes, and a bruised lip. It had been a blissful 5 months, and then he came home angry one night, the smell of booze drifting off his rugged polo._

_Things started out small. A little fight here, a small argument there. Telling her what she can and cannot do, who she can speak to, and where she is allowed to go and if he may accompany her. Before she knew it, she was thinking of ways to end it. But every time she tried...oh he was just so sweet. He would cry and promise to never do it again, to give her endless happiness. He would kiss her gently, rubbing small circles on her back, looking at her with his beautiful eyes and handsome, kind smile. He would ask her how she would ever find another man like him, a man that would bring her the best pleasure. That he is the only man that would ever make her truly happy._

_She felt hopeless and sad. Not wanting to upset him, she agreed to stay. She kissed him and let him carry her to his bedroom. She thought she loved him._

* * *

 

They sat at the dining table, eating their dinner quietly. After a moment, Belle sighed. 

"I'm sorry," she said.

Robert bit into his chicken and looked at her. 

"No. Don't be. I shouldn't have gotten so upset," he replied. 

"You had a right to be."

Robert didn't answer. 

"I shouldn't have even mentioned it," Belle mumbled quietly.

"No, I'm glad you did. You should be able to tell me anything that's on your mind. I shouldn't have been such an ass."

More silence. Then, Belle put down her fork and stood. 

"What's wrong?" Robert asked. "You're not gonna finish it?"

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, placing her fingers on her temple. "I had a thought and....I'm not hungry right now. I'll eat it some other time. Sorry."

She went upstairs and closed the door. 

~~~~~

_8 months. She stared into the mirror, absentmindedly brushing her hair. She was frail, the light had gone out of her blue, dark circled eyes. Shaking her head, she got ready for her interview. Unable to obtain her degree as she had hoped, she now needed money. The small drugstore a few blocks away would do just fine. As she got dressed, her eyes caught the reflection in the mirror. The reflection of a thin, pale, fearful woman. Bite marks were shown on her breasts, stomach, hips, and inner thigh. She lifted her arms and examined the bruise of where he had grabbed her. A tear fell, and she realized she is crying. She wiped it away with indifference and finished getting ready, facing herself away from the mirror._

_She walked into the store and found the manager. He was kind, sweet, and funny. They found things in common. She liked him right away. He was much older than her, but she still found herself admiring him. She remembered the way he had looked at her when she stepped into his office. The way his eyes had lit up._

_"You've got yourself a job," he said, smiling his beautiful smile at her._

_"Thank you Mr. Gold," she said, shaking his hand._

_"Please, call me Robert."_

_Her face brightened, the hope slowly coming back into her eyes._

~~~~~

Robert sat there, feeling absolutely shitty. He hadn't meant to shout at her, especially not about a sensitive subject like this. But he did nevertheless. His wife had come to him to talk, and he blew it by getting angry. He just wanted Belle to be happy, and to forget all about her dreadful past with that stupid man. The thought of him made Robert furious. And what made him even more so, was the fact that Killian Jones, the man dating his former daughter-in-law, was apparently similar to his wife's abusive ex. 

Robert hadn't seen TOO much of Killian, but whenever he did, Killian would always be in a jolly mood. He would say hello, make small-talk, and overall be friendly. Although his interactions with Emma and other women were crude, Robert thought that was just part of his silly, dumb nature. And now after hearing what Belle had told him, he wasn't so sure anymore. He remembered the first day he had met Killian, how he had behaved. He remembered the things Emma told him, about the dreamcatchers. He thought about Belle, and how she had made the connection tonight. Did she know from the first day they met? Or later? Does she have a sense for this sort of thing now? And most importantly, why was this on her mind today? How long had this been clawing at her? 

He had many questions, but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere by yelling. He quickly boxed the rest of the food and put it in the fridge. Deciding to wash the dishes later, he placed the plates into the sink to let them soak and climbed up the stairs.

~~~~~~

"Belle?" 

Opening the door, he saw his wife laying in bed with the comforter over her body. Robert walked in, gently shutting the door behind him. He climbed under the covers and saw she had slipped into her pink nightgown. Putting his arm around her, Robert hugged her close. She sighed.

"Are you ok?" Robert whispered. 

"Mhm." 

"I'm sorry I upset you."

"It's not you." 

Robert noticed her voice was slightly wavering. "Belle?" He turned her around to see that her face was red and her were eyes wet with fresh tears. Belle sniffled. 

"You've been crying," Robert said. 

Belle sobbed as Robert hugged her tighter. "Sweetheart, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she mumbled. 

"Is this about Gaston?"

"I...guess." 

They lay there for a while as Robert stroked her arm and let her cry. 

Finally, after she calmed down a bit, Robert decided to ask the question.

"Belle, how is Killian like... _him_?"

Belle didn't say anything at first. Then she said, "They both have the same...personality? Sort of." 

Robert nodded. "Okay...makes sense. Is that all?"

Belle looked at him. She wondered if maybe she should just tell him now. 

_But what if he gets angry?_

"I promise I won't get mad this time," he assured, as if reading her mind. 

Belle took a deep breath. "Killian came to visit me at the library today."

"Really? Visit you?"

"Yes...after we had already closed."

Robert frowned a little. "Why?"

"I don't know...I was alone and--"

"Belle, what happened," Robert blurted. He was starting to feel anxious at the thought of her and Killian alone now. Did he have something to do with her crying?

"Nothing--nothing too bad. He just...he seemed very....forward."

"Forward?"

"In what he wanted." 

Robert got out of bed. "That's it, he's a dead man."

"Robert let me finish!" Belle whined. "You said you wouldn't get mad."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at him!" He paced around the room.

"Just...lie back down Rob."

"What did he do to you? Did he touch you? If he even dare lay a finger on--"

"Robert! Ugh, this was a bad idea." Belle turned back on her side and pulled the comforter closer to her body.

"No!" Robert quickly climbed back into bed and turned her around to face him. "Please tell me what happened? Was it something bad? I need to know!"

"So you can do what to him exactly?"

Robert didn't answer. 

Belle scoffed and started to turn back around. "Goodnight, Robert."

"No no no, I won't do anything. I promise! Please tell me. I want you to tell me everything. Don't you trust me Belle?" he pleaded.

Belle stared at him. "Yes."

Robert took her hand. "Can you tell me then?"

Belle sighed, then cleared her throat. 

"All right, well...I was alone on the main floor while the others were downstairs. I was putting away the books on the shelves when I felt someone grab my shoulders. Now Robert, just listen," Belle said, sensing Robert tense up. "Anyway, as you have already guessed, it was just Killian messing around. I asked him what he was doing here and he said he was bored, that Emma was working, and he wanted to see me. I asked him why now, and he said he had been...thinking of me. Robert stop fidgeting like that! Okay..well he..took the book out of my hand and put it away on the high shelf since I was having trouble with it, and he sort of squished me up between him and the shelf--"

"What the fuck!"

"Robert!"

"Belle, I don't know if I want to hear any more of this..."

"Suit yourself."

"No, wait. Continue."

"Ok...well to be fair, I think he was just trying to be...helpful," Belle said, blushing at the thought of Killian's hard body against her. Robert growled under his breath. 

Belle told him the rest, leaving out the parts where Killian insulted Robert and that last remark he made to her before he left. It wasn't important and it would only hurt Robert. She did, however, mention the parts where Killian thought most highly of himself when it came to women. 

"And that's when it came to me," she explained. "Gaston used to be like that. They seem so nice at first, but then they start the egotistical bragging, the inappropriate gestures towards others, and then..." Belle didn't finish her sentence, but Robert was sure he knew what she meant. 

"Should we do something about this?" he asked. "What about Emma?"

"No no," Belle replied, "we're jumping to conclusions. Killian can't be THAT sort of man. I was only thinking of similarities between them. Not that they're EXACTLY alike. No. Emma is a smart, strong woman. She wouldn't be with someone like that."

Robert pulled Belle close. "Don't talk like that. You know this has nothing to do with your intelligence. It can happen to anybody. You're not dumb for once loving Gaston."

"I never loved him," Belle whispered. "I only thought I did."

Robert wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead. As he lay there, cuddling, he thought of Emma, and his sense of foreboding grew stronger. 

* * *

 

_Robert stood behind the counter, worried about his employee. It was after closing, and this had been her second day in a row missing work. He knew it had something to do with that man she's seeing. He had the displeasure of meeting him before, only to receive threats after she had turned away._

_There was a sudden, loud banging on the glass door. Robert ran over to see that it was her, pressed up against the glass, a terrified look in her tired eyes. He quickly unlocked it and she ran into his arms._

_"Close the door Robert, close it!" she cried._

_He did just that. "What is it sweetheart? What's going on?" He held her in his arms, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down._

_"He-he's coming," she gasped._

_BANG!_

_They jumped and the girl in his arms shrieked. It was him. Gaston. His face was no longer gentle and handsome, but filled with fury, rage, and malice. His eyes were bloodshot and he held a crowbar in his hands. After a couple more hits, the glass broke. Robert started to lead her over to the counter, but the other man was quick. He broke the glass down and stepped inside._

_"Get over here," he growled, motioning at her._

_"I'm calling the cops," Robert shouted._

_"Shut your fucking mouth."_

_The girl whimpered. Robert took her by the hand and started running over to the counter. Gaston followed and grabbed her arm, pulling her away. She screamed, not letting go of Robert's hand._

_"Robert! Robert!" she squealed._

_Taking the crowbar, Gaston hit Robert on the leg with it, causing him to howl in pain and let go of her hand. Gaston grabbed her hair and pulled her face to his._

_"Stupid bitch." Dropping the crowbar, he raised his large hands and balled them into a fist, ready to strike, until he heard the sound of a gun cock._

_"Let her go, or I shoot," Robert said, holding the gun he kept behind his counter. He edged closer._

_Gaston looked at him, and shoved her away._

_"You want the fucking wench? Fine. But you'll regret this. I'll be back, and then, you'll never see her again. She's MINE."_

_The sound of sirens could be heard approaching from a distant. Robert had pressed the panic button under the counter when grabbing the gun. Gaston gave them one last death-stare, and stepped out, crowbar back in his hand._

_She knelt down in Robert's arms and cried. Whether it was from relief or fear Robert did not know._

_"It's ok, shh, sweetheart it's ok. Look at me, Belle."_

_Her eyes met his. "It's going to be all right," he said. "I promise." He kissed her forehead and pulled her close._

_She hugged him tighter. And in that moment, Belle knew that things would finally get better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...now we know who this "mysterious" person is...although some of you have already guessed it. ;)  
> Woke up this morning with a swollen left eye. It's most likely due to allergies or something since I don't feel a painful red bump anywhere. Of course this happens on the day I have plans which I now will most likely cancel. -_-.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed getting a glimpse at Belle's dark past.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gets a visit from Regina at his shop.  
> Meanwhile, Belle is shopping for groceries when she runs into an unexpected visitor.

Robert was sitting in his office completing paperwork when he heard the bell, signaling that another customer has come into his shop. He quickly got out of his seat and entered the front. Standing at the counter was none other than mayor Regina Mills. She gave him one of her polite, pretty smiles.

"Good afternoon Mr. Gold," she chirped.

"Well good afternoon to you too Ms. Mills. You look fantastic as always. What can I do for you? I've recently got hold of some beautiful jewelry that just might suit your taste. Mind you, they are silver..."

"Oh, no," she chuckled. "I'm not here to buy anything right now, thank you. I'm here to offer you something."

Robert raised his brows. "Really? And what would that be?"

"The chance to sit in at one of my town meetings."

"Well, I would be delighted," Robert said.

"Excellent! I knew you would."

"May I ask why? I'm not really a part of the council..."

"That's true and I would offer you a position but sadly...all the seats are filled," Regina said, rolling her eyes. "But in _case_ something opens up, I would be honored to give you the spot."

"Wow, I'm flattered Ms. Mills. Thank you."

"Please call me Regina," she said. "And no need for thanks. I find you to be a very reasonable, intelligent, humble man. Why wouldn't I want someone like you on my side?"

Robert smiled. "You're too much. Here, why don't you have--"

"Oh, no Mr. Gold! There is absolutely NO need," Regina interrupted when Robert reached down to get the jewelry case.

"I'll let you have one for free," he offered with a grin.

Regina laughed. "As beautiful as they are, I didn't come for that. I'm not doing this to get something in return. I just want you to be there."

"Again...Regina, thank you."

Regina smiled and took his hand. "No, Mr. Gold. Thank _you_. Oh, and why don't you bring Belle along with you? I'm sure she'd love to sit in."

"I'd be glad to ask her. I'm sure she'll be on board."

"Fantastic! The meeting is next Thursday, 7 pm at the Hall. See you soon Mr. Gold."

And with that, she stepped out of the shop just as two customers walked in, leaving a gratified Robert behind the counter. 

* * *

 

Belle made her way down the street and into the grocery store. Grabbing a cart, she went straight to the fresh fruits and vegetables. She pushed her little cart slowly past the rows of greens, cauliflowers, carrots, tomatoes, and peppers. On her side were the stands of ripe bananas, large juicy red apples, violet grapes, and various other delectable fruits. Belle felt her stomach growl, despite her having had a snack not too long ago. 

Ripping off some plastic bags, she grabbed baby spinach, a pack of cherry tomatoes, onions, red apples, strawberries, and small oranges. She made a mental note to pick up some yogurt on her way to the dairy aisle after stopping by the boxed and canned foods. After placing the filled plastic bags into the cart, she turned around to make the shortcut from the vegetable aisle to the box foods. 

"Boo!"

Belle jumped, startled. "Killian!"

Killian laughed, just as he had that night at the library. Belle slowly took a step back with discomfort.

"What are you doing here?" she asked apprehensively.

"Well hello to you too love," Killian laughed. "What, am I not allowed in here either? It's not like you own the place."

"That's not what I meant," Belle said, managing to choke out a laugh. 

"What did you mean then?" He still held that tease in his voice.

Belle huffed. "I just wanted to know why you're here!"

"It's a grocery store darling, I'm here for the same reason you are," he chuckled, obviously entertained by her unease.

Belle blushed. "Oh...well, where's your cart?"

"My what?"

"...You're cart. Or basket. Unless of course--you-- you're here to pick up one item?" Belle stammered. _Damn it Belle! You sound foolish. Why is it any of your business what he does? He has every right to be here and you know it!_

"Oh that!" he said, laughing again. "I'm just here to pick up a candy bar. I'm addicting to those chocolates you know?" He winked. 

"Candy bar?" Belle giggled. "In this area?"

Killian's smile waned a little as he turned his head to actually take a look at his surroundings, as if he really didn't know where he was standing this entire time. 

He laughed again. "Oh, right! I was just...also here to pick some...an apple." He picked up a red sphere like fruit from the nearby stand and tossed it up and down in his hand. 

Belle raised her brow, amused. "Well I think you're gonna be in for a bit of a surprise if you bite into that."

"What?" Killian said, looking at the fruit in his hand. A tomato. Not an apple, but a red tomato. 

"Oh, my bad love," he said with a slight blush. He quickly put the tomato back in its place with the others and laughed nervously. Belle giggled at him.

"Well I'm sure you know where the apples are," Belle smiled, pointing behind her to the apple and orange stand on the farthest end of the aisle. 

Killian groaned. "Uhhh....ehhh I don't really need that apple anyway." 

"Oh..ok." 

Silence. Killian stood right in front of her and her cart. And there was no room for her to go around him.

 "Um, I have some shopping to do so, if you don't mind..." Belle began.

"No, wait I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About that other night. At the library."

Belle's heart raced as she felt her face heat up. She willed for herself to calm down. _Why are you acting like this? There's no need to freak out, he didn't even say anything wrong!_

"What about it?" she said softly, lowering her eyes. 

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was a little too forward...and disrespectful. And maybe I shouldn't have said some of the things I said, especially about your husband. I really like you Belle, and I want to be friends. And I know I can be pushy but--I'm not really such a bad person. I just want you to know that." 

Belle raised her eyes at him. Killian was staring at her with such a gentle expression on his face, Belle couldn't help but feel her heart melt. His navy sea colored eyes showed that he was no longer teasing, but sincere. His soft lips formed a small curve on his stubbled face, creating a tingly sensation in her stomach. 

Belle smiled back at him. "Thank you," she said. 

Killian gave her a small nod. "No problem, love. By the way, you're looking very beautiful today."

"Oh, that's quite enough," Belle giggled. 

Killian laughed. "Do you mind if I tag along on the rest of your shopping? I feel like we rarely get a chance to talk, just the two of us."

"Yeah sure, that'll be nice."

They walked around the store talking while Belle shopped. She noticed how people around her would smile and wave at Killian. The more she got to know him, the more she realized why he was liked by so many. For once, Belle didn't feel at unease with the man. It was as if they were real friends simply having a nice, humorous conversation. A good change for once. In the amount of time she had collected her groceries, Belle discovered where Killian was from (born in a town in Ireland, then raised in England), his passions, what his favorite foods were, things he cared about and what he loved most about Emma (her beauty and capacity for love), and so on. Belle enjoyed seeing a new, more charming side to the man whom she had before seen as only arrogant with an ego as big as the vast sea of ocean he spent most of his days on. She even decided to open up a little and tell him some things about herself. 

"For me, reading is like...going on an adventure," Belle explained. "Every book is a new journey, with many different characters to meet and places to go. As silly as it may sound, I like to pretend that I am the main character. I like putting myself into their place and feel what they feel, see what they see, imagine a whole different perspective in a whole new world. That's what I love about books. I learn so much from them."

"I find your love of books very attractive," Killian said, as they exited the store. 

"Oh really, how many times have I heard that one before?" Belle snickered. 

"I'm serious! I mean, smart, resourceful, AND gorgeous? You can't find many women like that in the world. Well, besides Emma of course," Killian said with a wink. 

"That's very sweet," Belle said, pushing her cart down the sidewalk. 

"Do you need me to walk you to your house?" he asked.

"Oh no I don't need that. I brought the car."

"It's a shame. I enjoyed our little time together."

"So did I." Belle was surprised she actually meant it.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime? Maybe when you're not running errands?" he said with a chuckle. 

Belle beamed. "Alright, maybe."

"Great!" he said, checking his watch. "Well, love, this is where I bid you goodbye for now. I'm off to the shelter. Poor little Charlie is having some stomach trouble."

"Oh, is he one of the dogs you take care of?"

"In a way. He's an assistant volunteer."

They laughed and Killian walked away with a wave of a hand.

Belle watched him go, and smiled to herself. _He's really not such a bad person after all. I knew he deserved another chance. I was right._

And with that thought, she walked to her car, put the bags in the trunk, and started home. As she drove, she suddenly realized that Killian never bought that candy bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be longer, but with school and finals coming up, I just didn't have much time to write. I don't want anyone waiting, like 2 weeks for a next update, so I'm giving you this for now. Also I just haven't been in a good mood lately, especially with the crapfest that the writers are giving Rumbelle on the show right now. I guess "True Love" doesn't mean a damn thing anymore. Oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds out about Belle's new friendship with Killian, and he's none too pleased.   
> Belle and Emma bond. Killian arrives and things heat up at Granny's Diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed one tiny thing in the last chapter. Instead of having Killian just be from Ireland, I changed it to him being born there, but then raised in England. I prefer Killian's British accent over Colin's Irish one, just because the British accent suits the asshole Killian plays. And we all know it so well. ;)

Belle pushed through the front door of their old Victorian styled house, shopping bags bundled up her arms. She shut the door with the back of her heel and hobbled over to the kitchen, careful not to drop any of the bags. Halfway through, one of them started tipping over. 

"Shit shit shit!" Belle panicked, practically running the rest of the way as best she could. She walked through the kitchen and lay the bags out on the island, relieved. 

Pushing away the ringlet of hair away from her face, she took a deep breath, and began taking out the ingredients she had bought for dinner and putting the rest of it away for later use in the week.

After about 20 minutes, she heard the front door open. 

"Belle, you home?"

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen!"

Robert walked in and put his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. 

"Mmm," Belle moaned and she turned her head to face him. "Was work good today hon?" She kissed his cheek. 

"Very good actually. Regina came by."

"Regina? Is that what we're calling her now?" Belle chuckled.

"Well I am at least," Robert said, smiling.

Belle laughed. "Oh, ok then."

Robert turned her around and locked his lips on her, pulling her waist closer to him, and running his hands down her body. 

Belle gently pulled away, placing her slender little index finger on his wet lip. "As much as I would love to continue this, I need to get dinner started," she said in her soft, seducing voice. She licked her lips and left his side.

Robert groaned. "I'm not hungry for dinner."

Belle giggled as she turned back to the kitchen island to continue her preparations. "So you were telling me about Regina? Or, Mayor Mills, since apparently you're the one who has the privilege of calling her by name."

"I'm sure you are too," Robert said. 

"It doesn't matter. What happened?"

"She invited us to the next town meeting."

Belle looked at him, surprised. "Really? That's great! Both of us?"

"That's right."

"Does she want us part of the council or..."

"Well there are no seats for us available, but she said if something opens up, then we may have a chance at getting a spot. If all goes well that is. Isn't this great? I feel like we are actually getting to be a part of this town."

"I agree," Belle stated with a smile. 

Robert stepped behind her, putting his arms around her waist once again. "And how was your day, my dear? What are you making for me tonight?" He placed soft, small kisses on her neck up to her ear. Belle closed her eyes and shivered with delight. 

"Um...well..." she whispered. Robert nibbled at her lobe and all thought fled. His hand slowly made its way from her hips to cup her breast. He then unlaced the neckline of her ivory top, exposing most of her cleavage and pulled one side of the shirt down to reveal her smooth shoulder. 

"You were saying?" he groaned, now pecking her from the bottom of her neck to her bare shoulder. 

"Uh...chicken...something," Belle sighed.

"Something?"

"Yeah...and potatoes..I think." 

Robert chuckled. "And? Do anything fun today dearie?" He put his hand in her pants.

"Oh, no," Belle moaned, as Robert worked his fingers on her. "Just some...shopping with Killian..."

Robert stopped. "What?"

Belle opened her eyes, confused. "What?" 

Robert pulled his hand away and stepped back. "You were with him?"

Belle realized what she had said. "Well...kind of." She cleared her throat, turned away, and started peeling the potatoes.

"Belle." 

She didn't answer.

"Belle, look at me," he said sharply.

She dropped the peeler, letting it clutter on the board.

"What? It wasn't my intention to do my shopping with him! He just happened to be there too!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? It's a grocery store Robert. He has to eat somehow, believe it or not."

Robert stared at her, his dark stormy eyes making Belle slightly uncomfortable. He didn't say anything for a long time. Belle swallowed. 

"You had fun with him?" he said.

"Look, Robert. He apologized. And he meant it. And he was so nice afterwards, he helped me shop and we had a good time, that's all. We're friends."

"Friends?!" Robert shouted, causing Belle to jump.

"Oh I'm sorry dear," Robert said, quieting down, "I just--I don't believe it."

"And why not?"

"Because...I just don't."

Belle scoffed. "Good answer Robert."

"Belle..."

"No." Now it was her turn to be angry. "You weren't even there. All we did was get to know each other and he was very sweet."

"Aren't they all?" 

Belle stood silent, seething. 

"You know what," she said, "I don't even know why the hell I'm talking to you about this. You just don't trust me."

"No no no, I do trust you Belle," Robert told her. "I just don't trust him."

"And why not? What do you think he's trying to do? Get in bed with me?"

Robert lowered his eyes.

"Oh," Belle said, nodding her head. "I see. You can't believe that I may actually have a male friend who doesn't look at me like I'm some sort of sex object. Because that's all I am, right?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. I SAID he apologized so I gave him another chance. And that's final." 

She stomped her way past Robert and out the kitchen doorway. Robert stood, grinding his teeth angrily. Belle poked her head back in. 

"Oh...and just so you know, I did have fun." Then she left again. 

Robert shoved away the metal fruit basket on the table, causing it to clatter loudly as it landed against the wall and on the floor, then violently tossed the wooden chair on its side. 

~~~~~~

A couple days went by with Robert constantly apologizing to Belle, tail between his legs. He still didn't trust Killian completely, but he hated having his wife be mad at him. As long as Killian wasn't bothering or hurting her, why did he care so much? 

 _I think you know why_ , his inner voice told him. Robert shook the thought out of his head. No. _Jealous?? Of KILLIAN JONES? How laughable!._..or was it? The thought of that crude man and his wife having "fun" together was enough to make his skin crawl. Robert's seen the way Killian looks at Belle, and even the way Belle talked about him. _Sweet? Kind? FRIEND? Bleh!_

He had to remind himself that Killian was currently with Emma, but that didn't really help settle his nerves either. It didn't matter. He trusted Belle. He really did. As long as Mr. Jones kept his hands off her, there shouldn't be anything to worry about. Hopefully. 

Belle did forgive him eventually, after he had taken her for a night out of the little town. Robert breathed a sigh of relief, glad that his wife was on good speaking terms with him once again. 

* * *

 

At around 7 pm, Belle walked into Granny's to see Emma sitting at the bar, staring into her steaming mug of hot cocoa, lost in thought. Belle strode through the busy diner and took the stool next to her. "Hey how's it going?" she asked as she removed her red coat.

"Hm?" Emma turned her head. "Oh, hey Belle." 

Belle couldn't help but notice Emma's tired looking eyes. "Is...everything all right?" 

"Yeah, everything's great, why?" Emma replied in a brighter tone. 

"I don't know. You seem...thoughtful."

"Eh, it's nothin. What have you been up to?" 

"Well...Robert took me out a couple nights ago. That was a lot of fun."

"Wow that's awesome, where did you guys go?"

"We drove into Lewiston and had dinner there. Went sightseeing too."

"Really? Wow, that's far off though...considering Storybrooke is in the middle of nowhere," Emma remarked.

"Yeah, we started out in the morning. I don't mind long drives in a beautiful area such as this. There's so much nature to look at, you know?" Belle laughed.

"Well I agree with that," Emma said, grinning. "So what was the occasion?"

"Why do you ask?"

Emma raised her eyebrows. "I know Papa doesn't usually take long distance trips out of the blue."

Belle huffed and poked Emma's arm playfully. "Just so you know, he's taken me to quite a few different places, out of state AND out of country...well, during our honeymoon phase anyway."

They both laughed.

"So there was no reason for this? He just wanted to do it?" Emma said.

"Well, if you must know, he was doing this as an apology," Belle answered.

"Of course. Should have known," Emma chuckled. "What'd he do?"

"He got mad at the fact that I'm friends with your beau."

Emma laughed. "What? Really?"

"Yeah!" Belle exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "I don't know even know why!"

Emma laughed again. "Belle don't you see it? He's jealous."

"What? How could he..." Belle thought for a second. "Hm...that actually makes sense. That's so weird. Ugh, I really wished he wouldn't be. He has no reason to feel insecure."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"He's a man. And men tend to get jealous when they see their wives being all friendly with other, more handsome looking men."

"Oh that's just--" Belle paused, glaring at Emma. " _More_ handsome?" 

"Uhh..."

"Oh, Belle!" cried Granny as she walked over to them. "Did anyone take your order yet?"

"Um..no."

"Damn it, I told Marcia to. Where the hell is she?" Granny looked around and saw the blonde waitress standing by a table, flirting with a couple of built-looking men. 

"Marcia!"

Marcia startled and turned to look at Granny. "Yes Granny?" 

"You failed to do the ONE thing I asked you to do and that was to take this woman's order. I don't have time to deal with incompetent workers. This happens again, you're out of here! Got it?"

Marcia's face turned beet red as the men behind her snickered. Everyone else in the diner was quite amused as well. 

"Yes Granny," she said quietly.

"Now get your ass back in the kitchen," Granny demanded, pointing to the door. "Tuh! Foolish girl. Third time this week alone." She turned back to Belle. "I'm so sorry about that hun, what can I get for you?"

Belle tried to keep a straight face. "Um, just some tea and biscuits."

"Cream and sugar?" 

"Yes please."

Granny gave her a nod and went into the kitchen. Belle and Emma looked at each other, and commenced into a fit of giggles.

"And what is so funny my two lovely ladies?" 

"Killian! Hey baby," Emma said to Killian, who had just come in and put his arms around her. She kissed him. 

"I missed you," he said to her. 

"Aw, you too. All the time," she said, kissing him again, this time longer and more passionately than before. 

"Eh-hem," Belle cleared her throat.

Emma and Killian laughed. "Sorry love, it's ritual." He winked. 

"Shut up," Emma giggled, slapping his chest.

Granny then came and served Belle her tea and biscuits along with a small cup of cream and two packets of sugar. Belle thanked her and mixed her tea the way she liked it. Granny then asked Killian if he wanted anything and he said he would take a beer. 

"So, what have you two been up to?" he asked.

"Just talkin," Emma said.

"About?"

"Well, Papa took Belle out for a night in Lewistown."

"Really?" Killian said, looking at Belle. 

"Yes, he did," Belle said with a smile, sipping from the little tea cup.

"It was as punishment," Emma stated.

"What! Emma! It was not!" Belle cried.

Emma laughed. "I'm kidding!"

"What do you mean by punishment?" asked Killian.

Emma explained the situation as Belle sat there with a hint of pink creeping up her cheeks. 

Killian laughed loudly and stood in the middle of the two seated women. "My my," he said, his attention on Belle, "so your old man has an issue with us, does he?" 

Belle's face transitioned from bright pink to crimson.

Emma laughed again. "Stop it! You're making it sound like he's her dad or something!"

"No, it's funny because you call him Papa and you and Belle are practically the same age. It's just wrong."

"She's older than me. By 5 years." 

Killian looked Belle up and down hungrily. "Well it certainly doesn't seem that way to me."

Belle sighed. "Killian you said you wouldn't do this," she told him gently.

"Ay, I'm sorry love," he whispered, and stroked her hair once, pushing a tendril behind her ear. "Thank you for defending me." 

Emma's smile waned a little as she saw this, but fell right back on her face as Killian turned and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Alright," Ruby announced, walking over to them. "One cool beer for one very hot man." She put the beer on the counter and giggled.

"Simpleton," Emma grumbled under her breath. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" 

"Nothing," Emma replied sweetly. Ruby smiled back just as sweet, with a look that held, _Two can play at this game._

"Well thank you _very_ much darling," Killian said, oblivious to Emma's glare. He smiled handsomely at Ruby. She beamed as she flipped her voluminous hair off her shoulder in a flirtatious manner, keeping her eyes locked on Killian's. 

"Ruby!"

Granny stood at the other end of the counter, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. "Let. Them. Be," she warned, pausing after each word for effect. 

Ruby sighed. "Oh, by the way, here," she said indifferently, handing two little black checkbooks to Emma and Belle. "And yours is on me," she whispered to Killian in an alluring manner. Killian winked as he brought the mug to his lips. Ruby's mouth curved up, then with a satisfied glance at Emma, she strolled her slender body away. 

Emma stared at the counter, holding the same expression Belle had seen when she first walked in. At that moment, Belle couldn't help but feel disgusted with Killian. The man may be nice, but he certainly had a lot of growing up to do.

"Killian," Belle whispered to him. "That wasn't very considerate of Emma's feelings."

"Why, what did I do?" Killian demanded. Taking one look at Belle's disapproving expression, he turned his head to Emma. "Emma?"

She didn't answer. 

Stroking the back of her hair, he pulled his face close to her ear. "Did I do something wrong to you...sweetheart?" he whispered coolly.

Emma shook her head. He let go and pulled himself back. "Good."

Belle gaped at them. _What the hell was that?_

Suddenly the door opened and in came Regina with Henry by her side. Emma smiled at them, her eyes lit up like two stars in a pitch black sky.

"Hey Mom, hey Belle, hey Killian," Henry called to them. They walked over and Regina gave Emma a hug and said hello to Belle.

"Henry, my man, what's up," Killian said.

"Regina took me to the mall. It was great," he held up a bag filled with comic books. 

"You're so sweet, you didn't have to do that," Emma told Regina. 

"I think we've known each other long enough Emma, I'm practically like his second mother." They giggled. 

"Yeah well how about I take you sailing with me over the weekend huh?" Killian offered, bumping Henry's arm. "I know how much you love that."

"Sweet!" Henry said. "Oh, Belle is Grandpa around? I took his advice on killing off one of the heroes in my comic and I wanted to show it to him to see if he likes it."

"He's at the shop right now, but maybe you can come over tomorrow?" 

"Ok cool."

Meanwhile, Killian and Regina were arguing over Henry going sailing over the weekend. Regina insisted to put it off because it is simply too cold during this time of year. 

"It's not the bloody winter yet!" Killian exclaimed. 

"Oh for the love of God," Regina muttered.

"Don't bet on it, he's definitely not on _your_ side."

Regina glowered as Killian held her tough gaze. No one said anything. 

"Henry!" a boy called near the back of the diner. It was Felix and a few of his friends. 

"I'm gonna go," Henry declared, gladly removing himself from the awkward situation to join his friends. 

"Guys, can we not do this now?" Emma pleaded quietly. 

"Yeah, you're right," said Regina. "Let's go Emma."

"What, where?" Killian growled angrily.

"Movie night with Regina, remember babe? I told you about it this morning." 

"Well did I say you could go?"

Regina scoffed harshly. "I guess that's not really up to you now is it? Emma is not an insolent child, she's a grown woman and she may do as she pleases."

Killian slammed his beer mug down, hard. "I said NO!"

Everyone in the diner turned to look at the spectacle. Belle wanted to do something, but she thought it best not to get involved. This seemed personal, yet she wondered why Killian was trying to start something out in the public like this.

The teens from the back moved forward along with Henry, who held a worried look. The rest of his friends were more amused. Ruby walked up to the middle of the counter to observe with a smile that seemed to mock Emma. 

"Please Killian," Emma said, glancing around her, "just stop. I haven't spent time with Regina in a while ok? What's wrong with ONE night?" 

"One night? ONE night?" Killian laughed. "Ok, love, you spend your time with Regina as much as you like." He stepped back and put his arm around Belle, pulling her close to his side. "I too, have my own friends to spend time with."

Emma looked at Belle, as if she had betrayed her. 

Belle quickly pulled herself out of his grip. "No, no. Killian what are you doing?" she whispered to him. 

"Hey blondie!" a gruff voice shouted out. "You wouldn't wanna make your man angry now, would ya? You'll just drive him into the arms of another woman!" Everybody laughed as Emma's face turned horribly red with anger and embarrassment. 

"Mr. Jamison! To the town sheriff really? You're pathetic!" Regina yelled to the man with a grizzly looking beard and hunter's hat. Emma slowly turned to stare him down, as if she wanted to arrest him right then and there, possibly even gun him down. The rest of the diner continued to snigger. 

"You oughta give her a good spankin' Killian!" 

"Who said that?" Emma whirled around as more laughter pierced her ears. Killian stood there with a presumptuous smirk on his face. 

"Killian?" Ruby piped up, twirling her hair. "If you're lonely, I'm free tonight." She winked at him teasingly as the men in the room went wild. "Ooooh!" they said. 

"Back off, bitch!" Emma fired back. 

"OOOHH!" everyone cried. 

"Fight!" Felix shouted, pumping his fist. 

"No, man, shut the fuck up!" Henry hissed.

"Come on Henry, don't be such a whiny little bitch," Felix said and gave Henry a hard slap on the back. "Take off your shirts and get on the ground!"

"HEY!" The laughter died down at the sharp sound of the Mayor's voice. "That's quite enough!"

"Damn right it is," Granny said, appearing from the back doorway. "Can't even go out and get a fucking smoke without you idiots going crazy. This isn't the goddamn Rabbit Hole! It's a family fucking diner! There are children in here! You wanna start trouble, go do it somewhere else. Got it? Now buy something, or get out! Ruby get over here!" 

And with that, Regina took Emma's hand and led her out before Killian could say anything else. Henry shook his head as he followed his friends back to their seats, and Killian grudgingly sat down at the bar next to Belle. 

"Can you believe them?" Killian said. "Wait, where are you going?" 

Belle paid for her tea and got out of her seat with her coat. "Home."

"Why?" He held her arm. Belle pushed it away. 

"Not tonight," she murmured. And she stepped out, breathing in the cold, autumn air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Belle's changed her mind about her new friend? ;)   
> This chapter took forever to write, mostly because I keep distracting myself. Now I have to go drown myself in study material for finals! The semester is almost over hooray! And then I can finally focus more on this story. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle agrees to be a part of the Halloween party committee with Emma and Killian at the local school, and she drags Robert along with her.  
> Tensions rise between Robert and Killian at the pawn shop.

Robert stepped inside and hung his coat on the coat rack. It was freezing outside. He rubbed his arms, hoping to warm himself up a little. Belle's purse was on the table so he knew she was home. Standing in the hallway, he looked towards the fireplace in the living room and the fresh wood he had purchased sitting beside it. Robert thought of starting a warm roasting fire, gathering some blankets, making some hot cocoa, putting on a movie, and cuddling up on the couch with his wife. He smiled to himself and started up the stairs. He heard the shower on when he walked into the bedroom. The bathroom door was ajar, as it always was whenever Belle would bathe. Robert's mouth curved upward mischievously as he began removing his tie.

Belle stood under the running water, eyes closed and rinsing her hair. She then spread her vanilla sugar scented body wash over her yellow loofah and washed herself. Just as she had finished completely soaping down, the curtain suddenly opened up. 

"Hello, dearie."

"AHH! Oh, you IMP!" Belle screamed out, laughing. 

Robert laughed and took in the sight of his beautiful Belle, nude, wet, and fluffy soap dripping down her body as the water rained down. It never got old. His erection hardened and he stepped in the shower with her, pulling the curtain closed. 

"Come here," he whispered, taking her hand and pulling her close to his hard body. 

Belle smiled, put her arms around her husband's shoulders, and planted a kiss on his lips. This was exactly what she needed right now. She traced her tongue across his lips, and pulled him closer. They made out a while with Robert running his hands down her waist and grabbing at her backside. She whimpered when his fingers met her hidden mark. Robert took extreme pleasure in watching her moan and writhe under his control. He kissed her again, inhaling the sweet fragrance of vanilla and fruit that surrounded him. Belle wrapped her nimble fingers around his cock and began to pump, watching him with a sultry pout on her adorable swollen lips. Robert almost came right then and there. 

"Turn around and bend over," Robert grunted in her ear as he kissed her at the nape of her neck. 

She complied and turned her body around so her back faced him, the water beating down on her. She leaned over, placing her hands on the wall above the faucets, spread her legs open and stuck her ass out. She turned to look at him, chest heaving, the same sultry expression on her flushed face. Robert entered her and started thrusting rapidly, slamming into her as she cried out in delight. 

Afterwards, he helped wash her body as he always did and Belle leaned in to his touch in utter bliss. 

~~~~~

Robert handed Belle her hot cocoa and sat next to her on the couch, pulling the blanket over his lap. The warmth of her husband and the fireplace soothed her nerves. She curled up beside him and took a sip of the delicious cocoa. 

They sat together in comfortable silence for a moment. Then, Robert kissed her forehead and asked, "How was your night? You left the library early right?" 

"Yeah, Kathryn said she'd finish up. I was feeling a little tired. I checked out a book though. Should be interesting." 

"What's it about?"

Belle told him it was a romance that took place in the medieval times, of a young woman being kidnapped by a terrible monster who was to keep her locked up in his dark castle for his own pleasure. She was later to be saved by a handsome prince and possibly fall in love with him. Robert was surprised Belle would choose such a cliched story, but she had done her research and saw the book having many great reviews on how well written it was, despite the corny summary. Also, sometimes Belle didn't mind the cliches, as long as the story was good. 

"When did you get home?" Robert asked after they had finished that part of the discussion. 

"I don't know, near 7:30 I guess."

"Really? You texted me after you got out of the library, that was around half past 6 wasn't it? Did you roam around Storybrooke for an hour?" He gave a chuckle.

Belle smiled a little sadly, thinking about what had happened tonight. "Um, no I was in the mood for a snack so I went to Granny's."

"Wish I could've been there." 

"Oh, no you don't."

Robert looked at her strangely. "Why do you say that?"

Belle sighed, but didn't answer. "Never mind," she said after a moment.

Robert put his half empty mug on the coffee table and looked at her. "Tell me."

"It was upsetting," she replied.

"Belle, you know I don't like when you do this."

"I know."

"What happened now? Did Mr. Jones bother you again?" Robert swore he would kill him if he did. 

"Um...well he was there."

Robert took a breath, his temper already rising. "Was he now?"

"You're getting angry," Belle stated calmly. 

"What did he do Belle? Did he say something to you again? Did he make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes...and no? Yes I was uncomfortable, but I think his intention was directed at Emma this time, and not me."

Robert's brows twitched, not really understanding what she meant. He asked her to explain. Belle told him how Killian had basically humiliated Emma at the diner just because Emma wanted to spend some time with Regina. As she recalled what happened, Belle's heart sank a little. Maybe Killian isn't as sweet as she thought he was. Maybe Robert is right.

Robert sat there. Belle couldn't read the expression on his face, for it was blank, but she had a feeling he was beyond furious now. 

"Now I really wish I _had_ been there," he mumbled. He hated hearing how that asshole had hurt Emma. And he hated how she had just stood there helpless. Robert couldn't figure out WHY Emma didn't just stomp his face into the ground!

"Robert, honey, we need to do something," Belle said softly, stroking Robert's fluffy mane. "Maybe you should talk to Emma? Figure out what's going on? I felt so bad for not stopping the fight. I know I should have." 

"I wish you did," Robert said. "But what's done is done. I'll see if I can talk to her sometime. But this is a delicate subject. She practically worships that man. I knew there was something wrong with him and now I hope you do too. Stay away from him Belle. I mean it."

Belle didn't say anything. She always tried to believe the best in people, it was how her mother had raised her. But some people just don't change. She knew that. And Belle felt awfully guilty for falling for Killian's sweet smile and kind gestures. She felt it was more for show than anything. She couldn't understand why he switched personalities so often. It was unnerving. It reminded her of Gaston. Belle shivered, despite the warmth of the room. No. She would not fall for the dark and handsome appearance again. She would not fall for the kind smiles and the attractive face. She would not be THAT kind of woman anymore. 

Belle shook her head. "Oh, I almost forgot. Henry's gonna stop by tomorrow. Said something about a comic he wanted to show you? Something about killing the hero."

Robert smiled a little. "Of course. I'm glad he took my advice."

Belle laughed. "Why is that? Aren't heroes supposed to be good? Why would you want Henry to kill him off?"

"Well, sweetheart," Robert said, pulling Belle closer to him, "not all heroes do good. And not all villains are bad. It all depends on your point of view." 

Belle nodded, even though she didn't fully get what he meant. She finished her cocoa and lay her head on his shoulder, turning her attention to the movie that Robert had just clicked on. 

* * *

 

A few days went by without any mention of Emma and Killian. Robert and Belle have been busy with their quiet lives and haven't seen much of the other couple anyway. Robert had passed Regina on the street one day and she reminded him of the town meeting later in the week. Robert said he and his wife would be there. 

Halloween was coming up fast, and Killian had agreed to help set up the Halloween party for the kids at the elementary school. Emma was going to decorate the gym and she called Belle to see if she and Robert would help. Robert tried to get out of it but Belle insisted it would be fun. Robert told her that she could just do it with Emma and that he wasn't needed, then Belle suggested he could use this opportunity to talk to Killian. Robert groaned loudly and Belle tugged on his ear playfully until he gave in. He compromised that he would help for one day only and Belle agreed that that would be enough for now. 

~~~~~

Robert parked the car in the lot of the school near the gym. Belle smiled as she watched the kids play on the jungle gym in the school yard. They were so adorable. She noticed a group of teenage girls walking past the gym into the main building, books in hand. Since Storybrooke was too small to have many different schools, there was one school that combined all the grades starting from Pre-K up to senior year of high school. After graduating high school, the kids would have a choice in working in their parents' little businesses, or going away to college. 

Belle and Robert got out of the car and walked up to the gym.

"This better be worth it," Robert grumbled. 

Belle rolled her eyes and scoffed as she opened the door. Killian was talking to one of the teachers and Emma was on a step ladder, hanging up orange and black streamers. There were other helpers around talking, organizing, and planning. A few were cleaning the floors. There seemed to be a lot of work to be done. Belle noticed an interesting sign on the table. 

Halloween Corn Maze- Signup

Belle raised a brow. That sure sounded fun. 

"Hey guys!" Emma called out from above. 

Belle returned the greeting and Robert held out a hand. 

"Mr. Gold, Belle, you're here," Killian said. "Excuse me Ms. Patty, I'll finish this with you later."

The older, portly woman nodded, smiling sweetly at Killian. She adjusted her thick glasses and pattered away with her clipboard. Emma just rolled her eyes smiling as she attached another piece of black streamer on the wall. 

"Hi Killian," Belle said politely. 

"Hi," he smiled handsomely at her, looking her up and down. "You're here to help Emma decorate correct?" 

"Mhm."

"Alright then, she will tell you what you need to do. I let her be in charge. Emma, sweetheart! Can you come down here please?" 

"Yeah I know, I was coming down. I just didn't want all these to fall," Emma said, stepping down the ladder. She came over and gave Belle a clipboard and they both walked off talking. 

Robert sighed hesitantly as he turned to Killian, only to see the man mockingly smiling at him.  

"Mr. Gold, what shall we have _you_ do?" Killian asked with a devilish grin on his face.

Robert took a deep breath. "Actually, I have something I need to discuss with--"

"Let's put you down for cleaning, shall we?" 

Robert blinked. "What?"

"Cleaning. As in you taking this mop and bucket, and sweeping up this gym. The floors are dusty Mr. Gold, and we don't want any of the kids having a bad reaction to dust mites." He smirked triumphantly and handed Robert the mop that was leaning against the table. 

Robert grinded his teeth, staring daggers at Killian. What he really wanted to do was take the mop and smash it against Killian's head. 

"Mr. Jones I don't think--" 

"Ah-ah-ah, Mr. Gold. You have a job to do, we have a time limit you know." Killian pointed at his watch. "Get to work now, there's a lot of floor to cover. Remember, you signed up for this...or perhaps, you let your  _wife_ do that for you." He chuckled and winked. "Shame, shame," Killian muttered, smiling as he strolled away.

Robert stood there, holding the mop, trying to will himself to calm down and not break it in half right then and there. It was official. He hated Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones was full of _shit._

Robert strode over with the mop and held it above his shoulder ready to swing at the back of Killian's head, when he saw Belle motioning furiously for him to stop. 

What the hell are you DOING? she mouthed. Luckily, Emma was busy painting a sign, and didn't notice anything. 

Robert quickly put the mop down, took a deep breath, and went back to the bucket. Obviously he wouldn't have the talk with Killian today as Belle had wanted and he didn't care. Today was his first and last day of being on the stupid party committee. 

Suddenly, the doors on the opposite side of the room opened and a woman with curled auburn hair piled high on her head, wearing a blue blouse and navy colored pencil skirt rapidly walked in accompanied by Henry.

"Oh come ON!" Henry yelled. 

"Don't speak to me with that attitude Henry, how many times have I told you not to do that?" said the woman. "Alright how is everyone doing in here?" 

Everyone turned to look at her. Killian's face warped with disgust for a few seconds, but he quickly hid it with a forced smile. 

"Everything's GREAT Blaire," he called out. 

"Wonderful!" she said with a smile.

Henry stood in front of her and practically shoved a flap of papers in her face. "You hate it that much? You barely said anything about it to me!" he shouted. 

Emma went over to them. "What's going on Henry?"

"She doesn't want to put my comic in the paper. And I know it's good! Everyone I showed it to said so!" Henry whined.

"Well if everybody already saw it then there is no need to put it in the paper now is there?" Blaire said. 

Henry frowned at her. Belle and Robert stepped over to see what was going on. Blaire turned to them. 

"Oh, and is this the new help?" she asked. 

"Yes," Killian said. "This is Mr. Gold and his lovely wife Belle. Belle, Mr. Gold, this is Blaire Abbott. She is also known as Mother Superior." He said the last line with a hint of distaste. No one noticed it however. 

Blaire shook each of their hands. "Nice to meet you both."

"You too, Mother Superior," Belle said. 

"You can call me Blaire. I'm only Mother Superior to the students attending this school and at the church."

"May I ask what this is all about?" Robert asked, pointing to the papers in Henry's hand. "Why can't my grandson's comic be published in the school paper?" 

Blaire sighed. "It's simply too violent." 

Killian scoffed and Blaire gave him a look. 

"Violent? With all due respect, Ms. Abbott, but they're teenagers. They expose themselves to violence worse than this every day. I've read Henry's story and helped him finish it. I assure you it's mild," Robert explained.

"Not enough for her!" Henry cried. 

"Henry," Emma warned.

"Henry, it's time for you to go to class," Blaire said. 

"But--"

"Henry," Emma said. "Don't argue."

Henry let out a frustrated sigh and stomped out the double doors and into the hall. "This school SUCKS!" they heard him shout.

"Mr. Gold, I'm sorry but the paper is not only read by the high school, but the junior high students as well. I'm well aware of teens and their violent movies and video games but I will simply not encourage it or allow more of the younger students to be exposed to it on my watch," Blaire explained.

"Ah," Robert replied, feeling a little annoyed. It's no wonder Henry didn't like her. 

"Anyway, Mayor Mills tells me you are going to be present at the town meeting?"

He nodded. "My wife as well."

"That's good. I will be there too. I welcome you both to Storybrooke."

"Thank you," Robert and Belle said. 

"Alright, I guess we should get back to work then. We need this place ready in a week and we only get this gym for an hour a day," Blaire stated. 

Emma and Belle went back to their place across the gym with the other team members and Robert began mopping. He was covering a good amount of floor when he heard Killian's irritated voice. He turned around to see Killian arguing with Blaire about the Corn Maze. 

"What kind of Halloween corn maze would it be if there are no jump scares?" he complained.

"That would scare the children. And having people dressed up as evil monsters and jumping out terrifying the kids sounds absolutely horrible."

"Why, because your God wouldn't approve?"

Blaire gasped. "Killian Jones! How could you say a thing like that! God have mercy!"

Killian let out a defeated laugh. "But we could just--"

"No buts about it. There will be no one jumping out of any maze or scaring anybody to death. Do you understand, Killian?"

Killian threw his arms up in the air. "Oh my G-"

"Don't you dare!"

"Fine! We'll have a boring corn maze," he growled. 

Blaire rolled her eyes and started walking out of the gym. Killian made a strangling gesture at her. Then he turned around and was heading to the other side of the gym when he slipped on the wet floor and fell straight on his back. 

"Oomf!"

"Babe!" Emma cried out. "You ok?" She hurried down the step ladder.

Killian sat up, rubbing his back. "I'm good," he groaned. "Mr. Gold, I think that's enough mopping for today don't you think?"

Robert smiled to himself. "It's alright Mr. Jones. Like you said, there's a lot of floor to cover."

* * *

 

The bell to the shop rang. Robert looked up to see Sheriff James and Killian walk in, laughing. 

"Morning Mr. Gold," said James.

"Good morning Mr. Nolan. What can I do for you?" 

James went up to the counter and gave Robert a digital camera from his pocket. As they discussed the item to be pawned, Killian roamed around the shop picking at different items.

Robert couldn't help but glance at Killian every now and then to make sure he didn't break anything, and then he noticed him put something over his head.

"Mr. Jones, what are you doing?" Robert said. James turned around and laughed. Killian was wearing an eye patch and a bandanna around his head. He held a large pirate's hook in his hand. 

"Arrgh, look at me! I'm Captain Hook!" he growled, trying to imitate a pirate.

"That's awesome," James remarked.

"Mr. Jones put that down please," Robert ordered, walking up to him.

Killian jabbed at him with the hook, causing Robert to jump back. "Stop," Robert said.

Killian laughed. "Come on mate, this is fun, where'd you get this stuff anyhow?" 

"It's a pawn shop. People bring in a lot of different things here. It's not for you to play with." Robert took the hook out of Killian's hand and put it down. Killian took off the eye patch and bandanna. He then picked up a steel sword out of it's rack. 

"Whoa," he whispered. 

"Yes," Robert said, "I got it from a fellow in Japan, he said it's made from--"

"Hya!" Killian swung the sword and Robert ducked. James laughed and laughed. Robert was losing his patience. 

"Will you put that down!" Robert shouted.

"Fine, fine mate. No need to get a stick up your arse," Killian said laughing. Robert fumed. 

James then said that he had to go back to work and thanked Robert for the money. Robert thanked him for the camera and bid him goodbye. 

"Well, I guess I'd better be going too then," Killian announced. "Mr. Gold, tell your wife I said hello, and that I would love to spend some more quality time with her someday."

He was about to leave when there was a loud thump on the wood floor, startling Killian. He turned around and saw Robert holding a fancy cane in his hand. He stomped it on the floor again, harder this time, with a cold stormy glare that had Killian taking a step back.

Robert slowly made his way over to him, cane in hand. He knew exactly what he needed to say now. He held the cane up to Killian's face.

"Listen here Mr. Jones," he said in a calm, chilling and menacing voice. "I don't want you _anywhere_ near my wife alone, do you understand me? If I see you so much as look at her the wrong way.." He thumped his cane. "...I _will_ give you a good taste of this." 

Killian leaned back with a fearful look. "Um..alr--"

"Oh, and about what happened at the diner last week. Hurt Emma like that again, and I'll snap your fucking neck in half with my own bare hands. You're lucky I wasn't present that night, Mr. Jones. You would have lived to regret it."

Killian tried to regain his composure. "You sure threatening me is a good idea Mr. Gold?"

Robert stepped up so he was inches away from Killian and looked dead into his eyes with an icy, hard stare. 

"Don't test me," he whispered, gritting his teeth. 

Killian walked backward with an angry glare. He got out of the shop, and slammed the door violently behind him. Robert stood, polishing the cane with a handkerchief, and proceeded back to his office with triumph. He was sure he had made his point very clear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess Robert finally established his hatred for Killian. Do you think it was a good idea to threaten Mr. Jones? ;)  
> Also, about the whole heroes and villains and the point of view thing Robert said to Belle in the beginning, I know Rumple said that in the show too and I didn't just put it in the story for no reason. The message (particularly point of view) should come back around in some way or another. I probably won't mention it directly though.   
> Hope you liked this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry meets up with his friends, who later decide to head to Felix's house and make plans for the upcoming Halloween Corn Maze.  
> Later on, Belle is on her way home from Kathryn's when she runs into a group of rowdy teenage boys. She is startled to find Henry to be among them.

Henry made his way quickly down the dim lit street on the quiet side of town. It was late, but he knew he wouldn't be in trouble. His mother was too busy with Killian these days to really notice him much, and when she did get upset he could always count on Killian to talk some sense into her. Henry was no longer a child, he should be able to do whatever he wanted. He didn't care to stay at home much anyway. Other than playing video games with Killian (which he enjoyed) there wasn't much to do. Tonight when he had left the house, his mother and Killian had been fighting again. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately. 

Henry turned the corner of the shabby brick building of the old drugstore and saw his three other buddies: Drew, Aaron, and Chris under the streetlight, leaning against the wall of the building. There was one other person missing however. 

"Hey guys," Henry said. 

"Hey what's up," Drew greeted while the other two nodded their heads hello.

"Where's Felix?"

"He said he'd be here any minute. Probably went to Granny's first," Chris replied.

"Let me guess, it's Ruby's shift?"

The guys nodded. Henry rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. Felix always had such a hard-on for that girl. Henry didn't blame him at all. 

He and his friends chatted for a minute or two until they heard rustling come around the corner. They turned their heads to see Felix walking over to them with a smug smile as he slurped his milkshake. The cup read "Granny's Diner." 

"'Sup guys," he said, fist bumping Henry. 

"So you were at Granny's," Aaron stated, laughing.

"Oh yeah," Felix confirmed, smiling that smug smile again.

"What happened?" Henry asked.

Felix leaned coolly against the wall. "Let's just say I got a little one on one time with a certain hot waitress."

"No way!" they shouted.

"Details, man. Details!" said Aaron.

"A man doesn't kiss and tell," he winked.

Henry's eyes widened in surprise. "You KISSED her?" 

Felix's shrugged pretending to be indifferent, but Henry could tell he was beyond proud.

"You're lying," Henry insisted.

"Yeah what do you know? You've never even kissed a girl," Felix pointed out, jabbing Henry's chest with his finger.

"It's 'cause he's too much of a nice guy," Drew teased. 

"And a pussy," Chris added.

Henry's face reddened a little as the boys laughed. "Fuck you," he muttered. 

"Heyyy we kid, we kid," Felix assured. "But seriously man, you're falling behind. You know how old I was when I first kissed a girl? Twelve. And when I first fucked one? About your age." He threw the empty milkshake cup aside and took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. 

Henry looked at him. Felix had never told him this information before. About his first kiss, yes but the first time he had sex? This was new. 

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Felix said, lighting up. He passed the pack on to Henry, who took one tar stick for himself, then passed the rest of the pack. 

"You never said anything to me before," Henry mentioned.

"Yeah that's 'cause you were still a baby," Felix mocked. "I couldn't risk you telling your mommies on me. 'Mommy, Mommy Mills, Felix said he had sex! Sex! With a girl! What does it mean?'" He used a high shrill voice that had the other guys doubled over in laughter. Henry frowned and punched Felix's arm. 

"Hey chill, I mean I'm telling you now aren't I?" Felix said, breathing out smoke. 

Henry puffed on his cigarette and thought about it. He was the youngest in the group and he sure felt like it sometimes. Felix was three years older, yet he started school late and got held back once so he was in Henry's grade. Drew and Chris were a grade above and Aaron was also in Henry's class, except he was about 4 months older than him. Felix was pretty much their "leader" and Henry may be the youngest, but he happened to be Felix's favorite.

"Well sorry I'm not 'man' enough," Henry mumbled bitterly, dragging on the stick. 

"Don't worry buddy, you will be," Felix said, puffing out. 

Henry was confused. "How?"

Felix put his arm around him. "You know that girl you've been drooling over this year?"

Henry's mouth dropped.

"Yeah we've noticed," Felix scoffed. "And it's about time you made your move my friend."

Henry gaped some more. "No way!"

The other boys agreed. "Yeah dude, she's way out of his league!" Drew cried.

"He still has to try," Felix said. "I mean, she seems slutty enough. How bad can it be?"

"Wendy's not a slut!" Henry argued.

Felix raised his hands up. "Fine, whatever you say. But I can definitely see why you like her."

After that, they all stood there, just smoking and leaning on the wall. 

"Hey, so did you talk to Blaire about your comic?" Felix asked Henry. He called her Blaire whenever they talked about her. 

"Yeah," Henry replied curtly.

"And?" 

"She said no. The usual."

Felix didn't say anything for a while. "That bitch," he finally whispered, puffing out a thin cloud. 

"You heard about how she basically butchered up any excitement for the Corn Maze right?" Chris piped up. 

"Yeah, Killian told me about it last night, at his final drop," he answered. Henry nodded, aware that Killian would sell to Felix and his friends, but he would tell Henry to stay away in case any trouble occurred. Killian was the one who had taught him how to roll his first joint.

"I wanted to break her fucking face in! She's such a fucking cunt! Calls herself Mother Superior at her precious little church, then comes to school like she's ready for goddamn teacher porn or something. Did you see what she was wearing today? What the fuck kind of nun doesn't button up her stupid shirt all the way? God I just..." Felix paused to place the cigarette in his lips and inhale deeply. Then he said in a low angry voice, "I just wanna slam her face down into the dirt and bang her so hard she forgets what God is. Then maybe she'll shut the fuck up for once."

No one spoke for a minute. Henry dropped his cigarette and put it out with his foot. 

"So what are we gonna do about the Maze? Are we still gonna go?" Aaron asked nervously.

"Hell yeah we're going," Felix muttered. "And we're gonna make it worth our fucking time. I got a  plan and you're gonna wanna hear this." With that, Felix put out his cig, and the other boys followed. 

"I'm pissed. I wanna get high. Let's go back to my place. Then I'll tell you what I've got in mind," Felix said. 

They followed him around the corner and into the dark, damp street. 

~~~~

Belle said her good nights to Kathryn and her husband James, then made her way down the sidewalk. Robert would probably wonder why she was out so late, but she knew he would understand. She and Kathryn were close and sometimes they simply could not end a conversation on a single subject. James would occasionally add a joke or two in the middle of their talk and it would get the women into a fit of giggles. He was really a funny and charming man, a perfect match for Kathryn's sarcasm and sense of humor. Belle was thankful to know them.

Belle took out her phone to check the time. The screen lit up and shone on her face. It read 11:18. Her home was only about a ten minute walk from the Nolan's place. Her phone beeped as she received a text from Robert. 

**Someone brought in a box of their hair at the shop today. I don't know why I am still thinking about it.**

Belle laughed out loud. Some people had no sense at all. She typed out a reply. Just as she pressed send, she heard loud laughter approaching her. She quickly stopped in her tracks to avoid bumping into a group of teenage boys coming in the opposite direction. There was no room on the sidewalk to go through them, so she would have to step into the street to go around them. Belle sighed irritably. _Teenage boys this late at night, just great. And rowdy ones too._ Upon closer inspection however, Belle realized she knew one of them.

"Henry?"

The boys stopped. Henry stared at her, wide eyed. Felix checked her out, his mouth twitching up. 

"Um...hey Belle," Henry mumbled. He really wished she hadn't seen him out so late like this. He knew how it must look to her. The last thing he wanted to do was have a chat with his grandfather's wife right now. 

Belle stepped over to them, her eye on her step-grandson. "What are you doing out so late? Isn't it a school night?"

"What's it to you, pretty lady?" Chris said. He eyed her body and Belle's face twisted into an expression of disgust. The other boys chuckled.

"Excuse me, I'm speaking to Henry, not you," Belle asserted.

"Ooh, feisty," Felix whispered. 

"Shut up," Henry hissed at him. He stepped over to Belle. "I'm just hanging out with my friends, that's all."

Belle glanced back at the boys. She had seen them before at Granny's, and she didn't really like the looks of them. She frowned. "Does your mother know about this? Does she allow you to stay out this late on a school night? What are you boys even up to right now?"

Henry's face reddened as he heard his friends snicker. "Nothing!" he said lowly. "We're just talking. And yeah my mom doesn't care."

Belle raised a brow. "So if I were to ask her--"

"No, don't! It doesn't matter Belle. I'm not a little kid anymore, will you stop treating me like one?"

Belle was taken aback, surprised by his attitude. "Honey, I was just--"

"What's the matter Henry? Do you have to go back to your mommy now?" Drew called out.

"Yeah Henry, is she gonna walk you home and tell mommy what a naughty boy you've been?" Aaron laughed.

Belle narrowed her eyes as Henry told them, "No you idiot!" Then he turned back to Belle. "See what you did? Just leave me alone!" 

He marched back to the group. But Belle didn't feel comfortable letting them go so easily. She marched right behind him.

"Not so fast, just tell me what you are doing and where you are going," she insisted. Belle had watched the news plenty of times. She knew the trouble adolescents could get into. She just wanted to make sure Henry would be safe. 

Felix spoke this time. "We're just going over to my place to discuss the Halloween Corn Maze coming up." 

Belle perked up a little. "Oh, I had picked up two sign up sheets for me and my husband. I'm sure it will be fun." 

"That's awesome. And you're right, it will be. I guess we'll be seeing each other again pretty soon."

"...Right then," Belle said, slowly starting to walk away. She knew there was nothing else she could do about this, but prayed that they were telling the truth. "Don't get into any trouble now, alright?"

Felix saluted her. "No problem Mrs. Gold." 

He watched her behind sway as she strutted down the sidewalk. "Man, Henry," he sighed. "First you got two hot moms, now a sexy grandma too?" Felix shook his head. "You lucky bastard."

"She's my step grandma you perve!" Henry exclaimed, punching Felix's arm. 

Felix just laughed and shoved Henry back, then they started back down the street again.

As Belle walked toward home, she thought about Henry and those kids, and how they seemed to give off a faint scent of cigarettes whenever she had stood near them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little more Henry centric, just to show what he's been up to and the influence Killian has had on him. I enjoyed writing this part, I didn't want Henry to be left out of the story too much since he is Robert's grandson and all. Next chapter will probably just start with the town meeting. I would have done it in this chapter, but it felt out of place and would have made the chapter too long.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets angry with Robert about his easy-going attitude toward her concerns for Henry.  
> Drama occurs at the council meeting.

Belle stepped into her warm living room to see Robert asleep on the couch. Belle removed her coat and threw it on a chair along with her purse. She staggered over to Robert and plopped down on the couch next to him, leaning her head back on the sofa cushions. Robert started snoring obnoxiously. 

"Oh, shut up, I know you're awake," Belle said with a small smile. 

He snorted and opened his eyes. "Wha--?" he yawned, feigning sleepiness.

Belle giggled as she moved closer to him. They snuggled under a blanket and basked in the warmth of the roaring fireplace. 

"How was Kathryn?" Robert asked.

"Fine. I had a lot of fun," Belle said. 

"That's good. James was there too?"

"Mhm."

After a moment, Robert looked at her. "That's strange," he commented.  
"What?"

"Well, usually when you come home after a night at Kathryn's, you can't stop yammering for a mile a minute. Did something happen?" 

Belle smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "No, nothing happened dear."

"Was it James? What did he do?" 

"Robert!"

"Sorry."

Belle sighed heavily. Leave it to her husband to suspect every man in town to be after her some way or another. It was flattering, but sometimes she was annoyed by this. 

"Honey, nothing happened at Kathryn's tonight," she said.

"Then what's bugging you? I can always tell when something's wrong."

Belle knew she needed to tread lightly on this. She wanted to let Robert know what his grandson could possibly be up to, but Henry was a teenager now. And an irritable one too. She knew what it was like at his age, how the world always seemed to be against you, how no one could possibly understand what you're going through. She knew that if word went back to his mother, or Regina, Henry would take his anger out on her. But she also wanted him out of trouble. And those boys he was associating with were just not the types of friends a young boy should have. It made Belle feel uneasy.

"Um, I saw Henry tonight," she began.

Robert raised a brow. "Oh, really? Where?"

"On the street. With his friends."

Robert shrugged and smiled. "Well glad to know my grandson has a social life, like most kids his age do."

Belle chuckled nervously. "Yes, yes of course. I just didn't expect to see him out this late at night."

Robert's smile waned. "Hm. Right now?"

"Fifteen minutes ago to be exact. And they were making noise and...I don't know Robert. It's a school night, they should be in bed."

Robert laughed. "Is that what's bothering you dearie? Teenage boys being stupid teenage boys? Gosh, you're like his loving mother. It's adorable." He kissed her on the cheek. 

"But...wait, you're okay with this?" Belle asked incredulously. 

"Well, did you talk to them? Were they doing anything bad?" 

"Um...they said they were going to his friend's house."

Robert nodded. "See? Nothing wrong there right?"

"Well...Henry wasn't very polite when I approached him," Belle replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

Robert frowned. "What did he say?" 

"He told me to leave him alone! I only asked him why he was out so late on a school night! And if his mother knew about his shenanigans."

"In front of his friends?"

"Yes."

Robert threw back his head in laughter. 

Belle's jaw dropped in shock and annoyance. "Robert! Robert Gold, what is so funny?"

Robert tried to stop laughing. He wiped a tear away from his eye and looked at Belle's glaring face.

"Oh, Belle, you have a lot to learn about young boys now don't you," he said with a grin.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Belle inquired.

"You disrespected him in front of his boys! Made him look...'weak' I guess..."

"EXCUSE me?"

Robert smile faded as he tried to reach for his wife, who had moved off the couch and is now standing on the carpet, giving him her dirtiest look. His eyes widened. He knew he screwed up. 

"Wait no--" he begged.

"So me trying to make sure my step grandson was safe and spending his time the right way, which his own mother couldn't be bothered to do, is DISRESPECTFUL?!" she bellowed furiously.

"Belle no, it's not like that--"

"And of course it's MY fault his ego is destroyed! Something you _men_ cherish so deeply! How fragile can you be? Well I am SO SORRY I am the only one who even bothered to care about Henry!" 

And with that, she turned her heel, and stomped towards the stairs.

"Belle...Belle!" Robert scrambled about the blanket, trying to untangle himself from it. He stumbled twice before getting himself up and running to the bedroom. Belle was by the bed, aggressively fluffing a pillow. 

"Belle I didn't mean that! Nothing makes me happier that you love and care for Henry so much!" Robert panted. "It's just...maybe any other place I would have been just as concerned as you. But this town is so small..and so safe...what could they possibly do?" He laughed weakly.

Belle narrowed her eyes sharply.  _Maybe stand around smoking unhealthy substances possibly?_  Belle didn't say anything. Instead, she forcefully threw her pillow straight at Robert. He jerked his head to the side as the pillow hit his face.

"Goodnight Robert!" Belle huffed. She grabbed the pillow on Robert's side of the bed and slammed it down on hers. Then she climbed in, not even bothering to freshen and change into night clothes, and pulled the lamp switch, leaving Robert standing in total darkness. 

Robert sighed, shaking his head as he knelt down to feel where the other pillow had landed.

* * *

 

Belle and Robert walked toward the large town hall, where Regina held the meetings. Today was the day, and the couple couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Neither had ever been to a meeting like this before, and they were unsure of what to expect. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Gold! Welcome," Regina greeted, flashing them a bright white smile. She looked stunning in her red dress suit, and her slightly glossed lips and pearl white earrings matched her outfit perfectly. Belle was in awe. Their mayor truly was a beautiful woman. 

"Good evening Regina," Robert said with a warm smile.

"Hello Mayor Mills," Belle said.

"You can call me Regina. And come in," Regina claimed, gesturing to the room.

It was large, but cozy. Red curtains on the big windows flowed down to the floor. There was a large round table with twenty chairs surrounding it. In front of each chair was some paperwork and a pen. On one side of the room, there was another table, but longer, with plates of small pastries, and cakes, and little glasses of wine. It was very fancy and Belle couldn't help but giggle like a little girl. 

There were a few people already in the room standing around talking. Belle recognized Granny (no doubt she provided the pastries) and she also saw James standing with Killian. And next to Killian was Emma. 

Belle nudged Robert. "Look, people we know," Belle whispered, smiling.

Robert chuckled and they walked over to the group.

"Hey Belle, hey Papa," Emma said.

James said his hellos as did Robert. Killian acknowledged Belle, but simply nodded at Robert. He hadn't forgotten the little ordeal they had at the shop earlier in the week. 

They chattered for awhile. James discussed how aggravating it was to see people speeding along the highways. 

"I mean, why should it matter whether the roads are empty? We have a lot of wild animals running around outside Storybrooke. There may be a car in your blind spot or something. It's downright stupid. Oh and just the other day I gave lady a major ticket. One, she was speeding obviously. Two, she wasn't wearing a seat belt, and three, her baby was in the front seat. And she didn't secure the car seat properly either. I wanted to put her in jail for that."

Emma laughed. "Hey, I say, let them be idiots. We get to give out more tickets. Their loss, our gain." The group laughed.

The conversation then moved to Killian and his latest fishing adventure. 

"It was a big one. Shark, maybe. Me and my crew were almost tipped right over the edge! Everyone was bustlin' about panicking, but not me. I kept my crew under control. And we've got the most fish delivered this month because of my guidance," Killian said.

Emma clapped her hands as James laughed. 

"That could not have happened," James remarked.

Killian shrugged pompously. "Well, it did mate."

"It's ridiculous."

"James, it happened. You weren't there, how would you know?" Emma said. 

James laughed again. "How would YOU know, you weren't there either!"

Emma wrapped her arms around Killian's waist and looked up at him with loving and proud eyes. "I trust him. He wouldn't lie to me. And I've seen him at the docks before. He has _amazing_ leadership skills." She kissed him. "Killian's a fine captain."

"Sounds like a load of shit to me," Robert grumbled under his breath.

Belle nudged his side. "Be. Quiet," she whispered through a clenched smile.

"What was that, Mr. Gold?" Killian asked with his brow raised.

Just as Robert was about to give him a snarky answer, Regina's voice called out:

"Aright everyone take your seats, we are about to begin!"

By now the place was filled. Belle saw Mother Superior holding a couple handouts and waved to her. People started taking their seats. Regina gestured for Emma to come sit by her and Emma was happy to oblige. She began to walk toward her friend, only to be pulled back almost violently by Killian. Emma gasped as her back knocked straight into his chest. Everyone stopped moving for a second and stared at the couple. Emma blushed as she gave Regina an apologetic glance. Regina sighed and Belle's brows furrowed in concern. The townspeople resumed taking their seats, and all Robert could do was glare dangerously at Killian Jones.

~~~~

Things went well for about half an hour. Mother Superior brought up the school's budget for the Halloween festivities and for the overall year, Granny discussed wages at the restaurant, and other people chimed in with their ideas on how to better the town. Robert felt confident enough to pitch in a few of his own concerns about his shop's business. He was impressed with almost everyone's cooperation, especially when it came to voting on certain issues. The one thing he could not stand however, was Killian's crummy attitude, along with a few of his buddies sitting by him. What surprised Robert the most was how no one called them out on it. They seemed to think Killian was comedic and had fair points, when really he was just being ridiculous.

"I vote for more babes at The Rabbit Hole and all you can eat steak at Granny's. Put that on the form," Killian joked.

The people laughed. A few of the men said they agreed.

"Oh, Killian, you are so funny!" said a woman sitting across him. He just winked. 

Regina rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. "Ok, Mr. Jones. That's enough fooling around for tonight."

"Don't tell me what to do love."

"I'm your mayor, so I think I can."

"No you can't." 

"Yes I can."

"No--"

Emma grabbed his arm. "Stop it." 

Killian pulled away. "You would defend her over me? Really?" he scoffed. "This entire meeting was a complete joke."

"Please leave then," Regina said with a fake smile. 

"Again, you have no say in what I do love. Honestly, nothing's been actually getting done. I mean, how many times has Granny had issues with the restaurant? How many times have the construction workers or the patrol officers had issues with budgets in this town? You're not giving the people what they deserve."

There was silence, and slowly people started to clap. Robert and Belle looked around like everyone had sacks of nuts for brains. The only people who weren't clapping were Blaire, Granny, and Emma who was staring down at the table with a hollow expression in her eyes, obviously torn between her best friend and her love for Killian. 

Killian merely stood up and bowed. Keith, a friend of Killian's and the bartender of The Rabbit Hole, shouted out: "All in favor of making Killian Jones the mayor of Storybrooke say I."

"I!" they said with laughter. 

Regina stood and abruptly pointed at the door. "Get out!" she yelled in a booming voice.

The laughter died down. "GET OUT KILLIAN!" Emma and Belle flinched at Regina's thundering voice. 

Keith chuckled. "Calm down lady."

"You get the hell out too," she said.

"Alright," Robert said, standing up. "Things are getting out of control. I think we need to take a few deep breaths and calm ourselves. Whether you like it or not, Regina Mills is our mayor. And for the amount of time I have lived in this town, she has been nothing but helpful and considerate. She deserves our respect." He said this with a glare toward Killian, who had sat back in his seat and scowled at Robert's words. "If you are someone who can't be respectful, courteous, and _mature_ , then you don't deserve to be a part of this meeting." He nodded with conclusion and took his seat. 

Everyone clapped at this, especially Belle. Granny let out a whistle and Blaire smiled. Regina's eyes sparkled with gratitude. She mouthed Robert a thank you. Even Emma seemed in a lighter mood. Killian however, was very much aggravated.

"What would you know? You haven't lived here as long," he mumbled.

"He seems to know more than you, hun," piped Granny.

Killian waved a hand as if swatting away an annoying fly. Emma tried to put her hand on his arm to comfort him, but he just moved it away.

Regina took a deep breath and moved her hair back with her fingers. "Ok," she said. "Shall we continue?"

"I've got a question Miss _Mayor,_ " Keith said with emphasis on the word mayor.

Regina raised a perfectly arched brow. "Yes?"

"What are we gonna do about Richard Norman?" 

No one spoke for a moment. Belle and Robert looked at each other confused. _Who is Richard Norman?_ Robert thought for a moment. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't pinpoint where he had heard it.

"Umm..." Regina murmured, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, he's been in the cell for quite a while now," James said. 

Killian perked up at this. "Lynch him," he affirmed. 

A few other men nodded at this. Belle and Robert stole looks at each other once again. _What the hell?_

"Again with the jokes Mr. Jones?" Robert said.

Killian scoffed. "This actually isn't a joke Mr. Gold. It's business talk reserved for people who are actually a part of this damn town. Don't make such a fool of yourself by thinking you know everything."

Robert frowned as he scanned everyone at the table. No one was saying anything, or smiling anymore. All were very solemn. He looked at Emma, who refused to make eye contact with him. Killian just smirked. Regina looked like she wanted to get down on her knees and beg Robert for forgiveness. She seemed sorry this situation was even brought up. She cleared her throat.

"Um..maybe this isn't the best time to discuss this--"

"Why? 'Cause the newbies are here or something?" Keith mentioned, pointing his thumb toward Robert and Belle. "What's the problem, don't you want them to feel like they truly belong in this town? With all its secrets and stuff? Come on, why don't you tell them about your family's long-standing tradition, huh,  _Miss Mayor Mills_?"

"Mr. Mason, no. I will ask you and Deputy Nolan and whoever else here is involved with the case to come by my office and we will discuss this in private."

"Discuss?" said Killian. "As usual, we men are the only ones who will be discussing anything. You will probably just cower in the corner like the damsel you really are." Chuckles echoed throughout the table.

"Shut your mouth Mr. Jones," Regina muttered, slamming a pile of papers in front of her. She scooted her chair back and stood up. "I think we're done here. Let's have a break for refreshments, shall we?"

Everyone got up and headed to the table filled with snacks. Robert and Belle stood, confused and concerned about what was going on. 

"Should we ask her?" Belle whispered.

Robert shook his head. "I'm not sure she's willing to discuss it with us yet."

He looked over at Regina, who was now being comforted by Emma. Emma stroked Regina's arms and whispered words of reassurance to her. The two women hugged and Robert couldn't help but smile, that is, until he noticed Killian glowering at them from across the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will pick up from where we left off here, with everyone taking their break and all. More drama to come possibly and some questions will (sort of) be answered like, why the hell Regina keeps people like Killian and Keith around.  
> Also, I know Keith is the Sheriff of Nottingham and I could've made him a sheriff of Storybrooke too, but he's such an asshole (even in ONCE) that I just couldn't picture it well enough. I remember him most at The Rabbit Hole in season 2 so I thought, why not just keep him there and make him bartender? ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was having some writer's block with this one but now I know where I want the next two chapters to go, so that's good. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Robert have an interesting chat with Mayor Regina on how the town of Storybrooke is run.  
> Belle has another alarming encounter with Killian, but this time she tells the sea captain what she really thinks of him.

"This apple turnover is delicious," Belle muttered, her mouth half-full. Robert chuckled in agreement as he took another bite of his own.

The townspeople stood around the refreshments area chattering, eating, and sipping wine. The atmosphere was lively and much more relaxed than what had transpired earlier in the evening. Robert watched as Regina talked quietly with Emma, as if telling her something important. Regina gave her friend a pleading look, but Emma just shook her head and squeezed Regina's hands in reassurance. Then, Robert watched as Mr. Jones made his way over to the women and put his arm around Emma's shoulder. He sneered at Regina as he led Emma away. Regina stood behind, staring at the ground. 

Robert sighed. Belle noticed his gaze and nodded toward Regina. "Come on," she said, holding Robert's hand. "Let's go see if our dear mayor needs comfort." Belle gave Robert a hopeful smile as they walked over to Regina.

Regina was running her hands through her voluminous shoulder length hair when she noticed the Golds approaching. "Hey, you two," she said, smiling weakly. "Sorry about this mess of a town meeting...It's usually not like this."

Robert raised a brow teasingly. "It isn't?"

Regina smiled, this time more sincerely. "Yeah, didn't think you'd believe that. Anyway, thank you so much Mr. Gold, for sticking up for me like that. I don't even know how to repay you--"

Robert quickly held up his hands. "No need Regina," he said. "I'm happy to do it any time."

"And you did so well handling them yourself anyway," Belle added. "They were so rude. Why are they even a part of this council? They certainly don't deserve it!" 

Regina scoffed. "Yeah, I wonder the same thing. But there's nothing I can do about it." She looked away so they wouldn't see her eyes slightly watering out of frustration.

"What do you mean? You're the mayor, you can kick their ass out if you please," Robert said, jokingly and seriously at the same time.

Regina sniffed and laughed sarcastically. "I can't. They have to be here."

"But why?" Belle asked.

Regina sighed. "It's complicated. A few of these men had fathers and grandfathers who were important people. They helped run this town, along with my family, for generations. It would be offensive to fire them. They'd probably riot anyway." Robert thought he saw Regina's lip tremble a little. She scoffed again. "They're not used to a...'person' like me running this town. Before, it had only been..."

"Men," Belle finished, her face thoughtful. 

Regina nodded. Robert frowned at that. It didn't seem fair. Robert always believed in progression, and not staying so far behind in the past. Things change and he knew that. He didn't always agree with everything the newer generations brought, but he tried to respect it as best he could. After all, it wasn't just his world, and as long as everyone was healthy and happy, what was the harm? But apparently, the people in this town were different, and they seemed content to stick by tradition, no matter who it hurt. Robert had heard this was one of the "charming" beauties of small towns. 

"I still don't understand," Robert said. "So that sleaze..what's his name?" Robert snapped his fingers, trying to think of the name. "Keith! That's right. So is he one of them?"

Regina nodded, rolling her eyes. "His grandfather opened that damn Rabbit Hole. I find it a vile place but it gets really good business."

"Wait but what about Killian?" Belle piped in, glancing at Robert. "He told us he moved here about 2 years ago. He doesn't have any legacy here."

Regina swallowed uncomfortably. "Again, it's more complicated than that. Some of these people, they..." Regina let out a breath. "It's really nothing you guys. I'm sorry for even venting to you..."

Belle reached out and touched Regina's shoulder. "No, no. We're here for you. We think of you as more than just our mayor. You're our friend too." She looked at Robert for confirmation and he smiled back at his wife.

Regina moved Belle's hand and held it in hers. "Thank you," she said. "Come on. I have yet to try those delicious apple pies--"

"Augh!" 

Robert, Belle, and Regina turned their heads to look at where the commotion was coming from. Keith stood near Blaire with a half empty little wine glass in hand, stifling his laughter. Blaire's hands were out and she was gaping down at her button up top, which was now was dark and soaked in the front. Regina inhaled. It didn't take a scientist to figure out how the shirt got wet.

"I'm so sorry Mother Inferior," Keith said loudly, grabbing a napkin. He was still trying his best not to laugh. "Here, let me help." He attempted to wipe Blaire's chest, but she slapped his hand away.

"Oh go to the devil!" she shouted. Killian doubled over, cracking up. 

Regina, Belle and Robert quickly ran over.

"What's going on?" Regina demanded. 

Blaire snatched a few napkins at the table to soak up the wetness from her shirt. "He  bumped into me and apparently it was an accident. Ugh, you are such a child!"

Keith smirked and down the rest of his wine. "I said I was sorry."

Regina narrowed her eyes at him. She knew better. Killian grabbed another glass and offered it to Blaire.

"Here you go Blaire, you seem tense," he giggled.

"Shut up Jones," Regina muttered, grabbing the glass away. They knew Mother Superior didn't drink more than one glass of wine at a gathering, sometimes not even drinking at all or finishing the glass, yet here they were acting like imbeciles and disrespecting the spiritual leader who ran half the events in this town. 

"It's fine, it's fine," Blaire said, pushing her tendrils away from her face. "I think I should go now anyway." 

"Oh hon, it's just a stain. It's not so bad," Granny offered.

"No, I don't wish to be here anymore." Blaire stole a dark glance at Killian and Keith, then grabbing her purse off the table, she started walking to the exit. 

"See you at the school next week, right?" Killian hollered. Blaire just waved a hand back, as if she didn't really care what he did.

Killian and Keith snickered. Granny drew her brows together and stood in front of Keith. "Maybe you best head on out too. Don't you have a filthy bar to attend to?" 

Keith simply looked down at her with indifference. "I could leave. But can you send your granddaughter over? She's the life of the party."

Granny narrowed her eyes. "No. But I'll reckon you'll see her there tonight anyway, given that the child never listens to what's best for her."

"Great!" Keith said and started walking out the door. He turned back to Killian. "Hey, I'll see you later right?"

"Maybe another time mate," Killian replied, pointing a thumb back at Emma. "I have to stay in tonight."

"Don't make it sound like a punishment," Emma whined. 

After Keith left, order resumed in the town hall and everyone went back to their earlier conversations. Regina sighed and gave Belle and Robert a look that said, _These are the types of people we gotta deal with._

"Regina dear," a deep voice called from across the room. An older, more intimidating looking gentleman stood with four other men, including James. "I believe we have some business to discuss regarding our fellow...prisoner."

Regina took a deep breath. "Yes, Mr. Spenser. Of course." Squaring her shoulders and placing a false smile on her lips, she strode over to the group. James beckoned for Emma to come stand by his side. Apparently this involved her too. 

Belle leaned her head on Robert's shoulder. They thought they would have had this little town figured out by now. It appears they still had a lot to learn.

~~~~

Belle and Robert were initially going to leave until Robert was pulled into a conversation with a couple who had come into his shop last week. Belle let them talk, excusing herself to go back to the refreshments table to try cake. Small squares of chocolaty and vanilla goodness lay on each mini plate. Belle could feel her mouth watering as she picked up her own plate and fork. Just as she took a bite, she felt someone tickling the right side of her waist.

"MMMFF!" Belle turned around and almost bumped into Killian. _Well who would have guessed?_

"Killian! What are you doing?" she said with a mouth half-full.

Killian laughed. "Well darling, you'd better finish that up. It's not ladylike to talk with your mouth full. And you might choke." He winked. 

Belle sighed and chewed while glaring at him the entire time. Killian just stared back with a huge grin, completely amused. She finally swallowed the cake. 

"That's a good girl," he teased.

"Killian what do you want?"

"Hey, now I didn't commit any crime did I? I just wanted to see how your life is going. I feel as though we've barely spoken these past few days."

Belle huffed. "Well my life is going just fine, thank you very much." She couldn't help but feel he was too close for comfort at the moment. Belle tried to step back only to bump her behind on the table. 

Killian smiled, his dark eyes piercing her light ones. "That's nice to know. Can I ask you something, my love?"

Belle swallowed. She had a feeling she knew what this was about. "What?" she whispered.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" And there it was. His smile waned a little as he said this, but brightened up again as if it had never happened. 

"Umm..." Belle squeaked. She knew he had called and messaged her on her phone and even left a message in her Facebook inbox, but she had simply ignored it. She knew how Robert felt about Killian and quite honestly, Belle didn't get many good vibes from this man the longer she spent time around him. 

Killian raised a brow. "Well love?" he inquired in a low, husky voice. 

Belle squirmed a little, then took a deep breath. "Listen, Killian. Maybe it's best we give each other some...space?"

"Space? I've given you nothing BUT space! We've barely seen each other and truthfully, I kind of miss my little bookworm." He tried pushing her hair back behind her ear but Belle moved his hand. 

"Oh no, I'm not your little anything." 

"What did I do? Why are you acting like this?"

"Killian you're just--"

"Do you no longer care for my friendship?" He looked so handsomely heartbroken that Belle couldn't help but feel bad. 

"No! No," she assured. "Just...see, my husband doesn't feel too comfortable with this--"

"I don't blame him."

"What?"

Killian smirked. "I don't blame him for being jealous of me. It's only natural. This occurs a lot whenever I get close to any man's wife."

Belle put her plate down and faced him eye to eye. She was having no more of this. "Ok, you wanna know why I've been avoiding you? I don't care for your attitude. Not towards me, or anyone else. It repulses me. You said you would change but I haven't seen any indication of that ever happening and I really doubt you'll start now. I gave our friendship a chance, but you are just...disgusting." Belle breathed heavily, her heart pounding from adrenaline. She had never stood up to anyone like this before, and the feeling was all too new. 

The look Killian was giving her was enough to make Belle's legs start shaking. His eyes darkened with rage, irritation, and...lust? 

He stepped closer and Belle could feel his heavy breathing on her head. "Well, love, I guess you've had that on your mind for a while now," he growled. "But I will need to ask you one question." He lifted her chin up to face him. "I know how you really feel for me, why deny it?"

Belle gave him a sharp glare and scoffed harshly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You think I'm so disgusting? You're mannerisms indicate something else my darling."

"Fuck you. I'm not your 'darling' or your 'love', so just stay the hell away from me." 

"Arrghhh!" Killian hissed as Belle stomped on his foot. He backed away immediately. 

"You're gonna regret this, _love."_

"Regret on this, idiot." Belle took her slice of cake and shoved into Killian's mouth. She quickly walked away before he could do anything else. 

Belle could feel her heart still pounding against her chest and her legs were slightly wobbly. She couldn't deny that this encounter had scared her. But she was also relieved to get what she was feeling off her chest. Hopefully now that damn sea captain/fisherman or whatever will leave her the hell alone.

Robert's back was turned and she tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see his pale wife panting and shivering. 

"Belle? What is it? Is something wrong dear?"

"Can we go now? I'm not feeling well," she said, glancing a peak back at Killian.

Robert caught on and followed where she had gazed. Killian was currently at the table, trying his best to chew a mouthful of chocolate cake. He gagged and choked as half the glob fell out of his mouth and onto the floor. Killian held his throat as if he were in immense pain.

Robert sighed. He knew that stupid man had done something yet again. "Alright," he said. "Go wait in the car."

Belle nodded and left with the keys her husband handed her. Robert said his goodbyes to the couple and started his way to the exit, making sure to pass Killian, who was now downing another glass of wine. Robert grabbed Killian's shoulder and spun him around.

"I suggest you heed my warning next time, _captain,_ " Robert spat. "Or it won't be so pretty." 

He walked off without a look back at the simmering fisherman.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm glad Belle finally stuck up for herself. But do you think Killian will really make her regret it? ;) Updates might not be as frequent because I'm taking an online class and all. Next chapter will probably be shorter with it being slightly more Henry centric again with a little section of Emma and Belle, then the one after will go straight to the Halloween Corn Maze. That should be fun to write.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Felix give Henry advice on how to ask out Wendy. It doesn't end well.  
> Belle runs into a sullen Emma on the street, who threatens Belle to stay away from Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said this chapter would be short? Well it turned out to be almost 1000 words longer than my other chapters lol. Enjoy :)

Henry took a big breath as his eyes watched the lush honey blonde hair being flipped away from her fair face. She giggled as one of her friends said something. Henry's mouth curved up as he took in her pretty little smile. He wanted her to smile like that for him. That thought suddenly racked up Henry's nerves and all he wanted now was a drink. But he really doubted Granny would be happy if he were to order a beer from her. He put his head in his hands and groaned. 

Felix patted his back. "Come on! What are you even nervous for? Just ask her," he said.

Henry glanced at Felix, then looked back at the girl who had his heart tied in knots from the moment they met again earlier in the school year--Wendy Darling. 

It was only a little bump in the hallway, and he'd known her since the third grade, but he actually hadn't really _noticed_ her until this year. Not after she had bloomed like a beautiful white blossom over the summer. 

Henry and Wendy had always been good acquaintances and exchanged words every now and then, but they weren't super close. Henry wanted to change that. The problem is, he could hardly utter a comprehensive sentence around her these days. 

"Forget it, I'll screw it up again," Henry said and started to leave but Felix blocked his way. 

"No, I'm not letting you this time."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to see you moping around for the next few weeks, crying about how you 'missed your chance.' It's lame," Felix said.

Henry sat back down on the stool. "Fine," he groaned.

"Good."

Henry sighed and looked back at Wendy at the back booth. How was he supposed to approach her with all her friends around? 

"So, what do I do now?" he asked, hoping his friend would give him advice. But he didn't receive an answer.

"Felix?" Henry looked back to see Felix's attention elsewhere. Particularly on a sexy waitress with long brown hair approaching them.

"Hey boys, what can I get you," Ruby chirped.

Felix put his arms on the counter and leaned forward. "Hey Ruby," Felix said, nodding his head up at her. He smiled that sly smile he always used on girls he found attractive. 

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. "What, Felix?" 

Felix shrugged. "Nothin'. Just thought maybe we could have a little...'repeat' of that other night...maybe even more?" He winked. "You're grandma runs a little motel here right? How about you steal a key for a room and you and me can have some real fun."

Ruby scoffed. "I don't think so."

Felix's smile faded. "What?"

"You heard me." She crossed her arms and looked at him as if he were a joke.

"But--but--" Felix stuttered. Henry stifled his laugh. It was always funny to see Felix get owned. Especially by a girl.

"Sweetie, I only gave you that kiss because you wouldn't shut up. I date men, not little boys." Ruby leaned in and whispered mockingly, "It's illegal you know."

"Who gives a fuck? People do illegal shit all the time in this town! And I'm no little boy! I'm turning 18 in a few months!" Felix shouted, banging his hand on the counter.  

Ruby just stared and arched her brow. She leaned back in until her face was inches away from Felix's and stroked his cheek, pushing a blond tendril back over his ear. Her cleavage heaved upward as she breathed around his mouth, put her lips to his ears and whispered loud enough for Henry to hear, "I guess you'll just have to wait until then." She kissed his cheek, trailed her finger around his jawline, then sauntered away.

Henry's mouth remained wide open even after Ruby had gone back into the kitchen a minute later. Felix just smiled like he was in high heaven, then gave Henry a pretentious smirk. 

"See," he said smugly. "That's how it's done." He nudged Henry's chin upward causing him to close his open jaw. 

Henry banged his head on the counter. 

The door to the diner opened and in walked Killian, cold wind blowing behind him and all. He shut the door and shuddered. 

"Hey," Felix said, poking Henry. "Killian's here." 

 Henry looked up and gave a little wave. Killian tilted his head up in greeting and sat down at the bar by the two boys. 

"How're you lads doing tonight?" he asked while removing his black coat. 

"Great!" Felix answered.

"Terrible," Henry grumbled at the same time.

Felix rolled his eyes and pointed his thumb toward Henry. "He's trying to figure out a way to get into Wendy's pants."

Henry punched his arm. 

"What the fuck man?" Felix complained, rubbing the area Henry had slugged.

Killian just laughed. "Ahh, young love. Been there, done that, left it." He signaled for one of the waitresses to come over, but she was busy with other customers. Granny was standing by her and touched her arm, telling the waitress to stay put while she handled this. She walked up to where Killian was sitting. 

"Not here to cause more trouble are ya?" she quipped. "I thought you'd be at The Rabbit Hole or something."

Killian just smiled sweetly. "Why Granny! Everyone in town knows you make the most delicious burgers and cheese fries. I came running all the way on foot from the dock just to have a taste for myself."

"Cut the crap, I know that sleazy bar is closed for maintenance issues tonight," Granny huffed. "You people party way too hard in there." She put her hands on her hips.  

"Hey I like the food here too. Which reminds me, my burger and cheese fries please?" Killian flashed her a white, bearded smile.

Granny let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes up. "Coming right up sweetheart." She started walking to the kitchen.

"Don't forget the beer!" Killian called out. 

"Yeah yeah," Granny responded, waving a hand back without care.

"Alright Henry, my lad," Killian continued. "First things first, who is this...Wendy?"

Henry nodded toward her direction. Killian turned his head ever so slightly to see the pretty blonde girl smiling and taking a bite of a french fry.

"Pretty hot, huh?" Felix said.

Killian chuckled, shaking his head. "Can't really answer that one Felix. Though she is a pretty one, eh Henry?" He playfully gave Henry's shoulder a light punch.

Henry felt his face go hot. "Um..."

Killian glanced at her again, then tilted his head to the side. His brows drew together. "Say," he said. "I think I know the girl. She came into the shelter a couple weeks ago with her father, I presume. Got them that old Newfoundland..."

"Did she say anything about me?" Henry asked eagerly.

"What? No, she just came for the dog. She was a very excited, bubbly thing I tell ya." Killian let out a laugh. 

"Oh." 

"Alright Henry. What you want to do to get the girl is first, get her attention."

"How do I do that?" Henry inquired. 

Killian grinned. "Well does she know who you are?"

"Yeah, we talk..sometimes."

"More like she talks, you stutter," Felix corrected.

Henry rolled his eyes as Killian confirmed, "Well it's a good start nonetheless."

"Alright my handsome Captain Killian Jones!" Ruby piped up cheerfully as she strode to the counter, tray in hand. She lay the tray in front of him and pointed to each item. "Here's your burger, your fries, and of course: delicious Blue Moon beer. Your favorite." She giggled. 

Killian grinned at her. "Thank you very much Ruby. I would have preferred rum but I know you don't serve that here." He gave her a cute pout.

"Oh, your welcome. And I'll try to talk to Granny about that again." She winked.

"Ruby!" Granny called. Ruby huffed and walked away. 

Felix laughed. "Hey Killian, guess who's got a date with Ruby right after his 18th birthday?"

Killian almost spat out his beer. "Shut up."

Felix leaned back, smug. "It's true."

"What kind of date?"

"You know..." he shrugged.

"You're joking. She's joking."

"She's not. Ask Henry." 

Henry nodded. "It's true," he said. "She definitely wasn't mocking him this time."

"Ay my boy!" Killian exclaimed, giving Felix a high-five handshake. "That's what's up! You are a lucky bastard. If I wasn't already tied down, I would want--" He stopped short after seeing the frown of confusion on Henry's face. Killian cleared his throat. "Um anyway...back to, what's her name."

"Wendy," Henry emphasized. 

"Yes of course, now you see, in order to get her attention, you have to do play it cool. Make sure she's alone, walk over to her, and make small talk. Compliment the way she looks and ask her if she wants to hang out. Don't be afraid to really assert yourself." He took another swig of beer to wash down the first bite of the burger. "From my experience, women love a man in control, so don't take no for an answer."

"He's right," Felix agreed. "Just do what you see us do." 

Henry thought for a moment. He figured Felix and Killian knew what they were talking about. After all, they did attract many females, and Felix wasn't even the most handsome guy ever. He's seen the way Killian and his mother interact, how Killian would sweet talk her into either forgiving him easily, or doing whatever he wanted her to do. Yes, being assertive was the way to go. It should work like a charm. 

Granny scurried over to them just that moment. "Boys," she said, referring to Felix and Henry. "Did Ruby take your orders?" 

"Well she came...then she left," Henry informed. Felix scoffed.

"That damn stupid girl," Granny hissed. "Well, would you two like anything?"

"I'll take the fried wing order," Felix said with a shrug.

"I don't want anything," Henry replied, feeling too nervous to eat.

Granny nodded and went off to the kitchen, hollering Ruby's name.  

Henry turned back to the guys. "Ok well, when am I going to get my chance to be alone with her? Her friends are never gonna leave her side."

"I beg to differ lad," Killian pointed out. 

Henry whirled around to see Wendy now at the jukebox by herself, with a glass of vanilla cream soda in hand. Henry eyed her body. Slim figure, fitted red top, and flower printed short skirt to show off her long legs. She wore white sandals with short glassy heels in the back. Her long, almost waist length dirty-blonde tresses were waving side to side, as well as her hips, as she moved her body to the soft music playing. 

Henry's heart hammered in his chest. Felix must have felt his friend tense up because he shoved Henry out of his seat. "Now's your chance," he whispered aggressively. "Do it!"

"Good luck my boy," Killian said. He looked around for any sign of Granny, then quickly handed his beer glass to Henry. "Here, hurry. Take some of this to get the edge off." 

Henry took a large gulp, gave it back to Killian before Granny came out of the kitchen, then went on his way. 

Felix's order came and he dug right into it, making sure to keep an eye on Henry. He wasn't missing a second of this.

Henry slowly walked over to Wendy. She was now looking for a different song to play, and Henry caught a whiff of her fruit scented perfume. He cleared his throat. Wendy turned around.

"Hey Wendy," Henry said, his voice practically squeaking. 

Wendy's deep brown eyes landed on him. Her pink glossed lips curved up in a small polite smile. 

"Hi Henry. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Uhh..." Henry tried to remember what Killian told him. "Um, not much. You look great by the way." Wendy smiled genuinely this time just as Henry had a second thought of what he'd seen Felix and Killian say to girls.

"Sexy, even," Henry added. His heart was still thumping, but he played it cool with an indifferent shrug. 

Wendy's smile froze for a minute, then she blushed and let out a choked laugh. "Um, thank you?" she said, not really knowing how to respond.

"Yup," Henry replied, rubbing the back of his neck. _She's laughing. That means she likes it right?_ He nonchalantly looked back at Killian and Felix, who were silently cheering him on. Killian nodded his head, telling him to really go for it. 

Henry sighed. "Uh, what...have you been up to lately?"

"Oh just spending time with my friends," she answered, taking a sip of soda. "And I got a dog last week. Or was it the week before that? Ugh he is so adorable; he helps my mother around the house since she's in a lot of pain from her arthritis. He can be playful too! We named him--"

"So do you like movies?" Henry interrupted. He didn't want to, but Killian was giving him a signal with his face that meant: Seal the deal, assert yourself. Or at least that's what Henry assumed it meant.

"Oh, uh. Yeah I do," Wendy replied, frowning a bit at the interruption.

"Cool, so, uh, I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night and we'll go then."

Wendy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me babe," Henry said, feeling a little more confident. This was the line he heard Felix use a lot.

"No thank you," she asserted.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Henry responded coolly. Or at least tried to keep cool. Inside he was panicking. 

"Excuse me?" Wendy was now getting angry.

Henry quickly looked back for help. Killian took a large stride toward Felix until he was a few inches away from the boy while beckoning his arms toward himself, aggressively motioning for Henry to get closer to Wendy. 

Henry must have stared too long because Wendy started to catch on when she caught sight of Killian and Felix acting ridiculous. 

"What the--"

Henry spun his head back around and stepped right in front of Wendy's path, attempting to block her view. As soon as Wendy had noticed them, Killian quickly pulled Felix into a hug and held him against his chest, stroking the boy's hair and staring up at the ceiling as casually as he could. Felix had his face buried in Killian's chest as he tried not to burst out laughing. 

"Henry!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Like I said, I'm not taking no for an answer, _Darling,"_ Henry said. At this point he didn't even know why he bothered prolonging this. But he didn't want to just let her get away. He feared Felix would never let him hear the end of it. Although, Wendy's furious expression practically a breath away from him was a little unnerving. "You're not going anywhere until you give me the answer I need. Got it?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Henry knew he was done for. He didn't know why he said it, or why he was stupid enough to take advice from two guys who didn't actually give a shit about the girls they dated. The next thing he knew, Wendy had shoved him back with one hand and her eyes were glittering with fire. Her mouth was dropped open as if she couldn't believe those words would ever come out of him.

"I think you need to cool off," Wendy shrilled. She flung her glass of cream soda, the contents flying out and drenching Henry. 

The diner went silent as Henry stood there, arms out, his hair, face, and most of his shirt soaked in the cold, sticky mess. _This cannot be happening right now, not here._ Oh but it was. And then, he heard the shrieks of laughter erupting behind him. Wendy's friends shook with fits of giggles, some with their phones out, recording the spectacle. Felix guffawed, but was wincing at the same time. Killian was smiling, but had his hand hovered over his eyes. Even Granny and Ruby were snickering, though Granny's smile kind of faded when she realized the mess on the floor would be hers to clean.

And then there was Wendy, breathing heavily, the empty glass still in her hand. She flipped her hair away. 

"Got your answer, jerk?" she spat. "You're pathetic." She put the glass down on the table and stalked out. Her friends followed, sneaking glances back at Henry and whispering to each other. 

Henry hobbled back to his spot, practically in tears and his arms still outstretched. 

"That was fucked up, man. She was so fucked up," Felix said, the grin still on his face.

"Hey, don't worry lad," Killian assured. "Stuff like this happens to me too. Sometimes. Can't get 'em all."

A sob escaped from Henry's throat without him meaning to.

Felix softened. "Dude, don't do it."

Another sob. 

"Come on man. You know what, fuck her. She's not worth shit. She's a stupid whore and she doesn't know what she's missing."

"Yeah Henry," Killian added. "Don't be too upset with this. Another word of advice, it's best not to commit to just one woman anyway."

"But you're dating my mom," Henry said with a cracked voice.

"Well...she's an exception," Killian joked. Henry didn't laugh. The soda was oozing further down, and he wanted out of the diner before he burst out crying. 

"Henry I swear, that bitch is gonna get what's coming to her. I'll make it up to you bro, we'll meet tomorrow and come up with a plan," Felix said.

Henry just nodded and staggered out the door as Granny shrieked at the mess he was trailing across her diner. Tears streamed down his face and his body shook from the cold wind outside combined with his ice cold soda covered skin. He was hurt, humiliated, but most of all, angry. He was angry with Wendy. He practically hated her. I mean, how could she do something like this? Henry was a nice guy, he would've given her everything. _Felix was right. She's a total bitch._ He heard titters coming from a couple walking by. Suddenly, Henry was looking forward to tomorrow, and what Felix's plan will bring. 

He started marching down the walk when he heard his grandfather's voice behind him. 

"Henry?"

Henry huffed out a sigh. _Ugh, seriously?_  He turned around and Robert gasped. 

"What happened to you?" he asked in a surprised tone. Henry could tell his grandpa was trying not to laugh. It made the tears well up again. 

Robert frowned just then. "Are you alright? How did this happen?" He stepped closer to his grandson. 

"Why? So you can make fun of me too?" Henry whined, his voice cracking.

"Oh Henry, I won't do a thing like that," Robert assured softly. "I promise. I want to know who did this. Was it a bully of some sort? Do I need to whip out my cane?"

Henry managed to laugh a little at that. "No, Grandpa. I don't think using it on her would be such a good idea." 

"...Her?"

Henry sighed. "Yeah...I-I liked her. I tried talking to her. But she did _this_ to me." 

Robert raised a brow, slightly amused. _Boys,_ he thought. _We always say the wrong things don't we?_ "Well, I'm sure she didn't do that for nothing, unless she's a lunatic. Did you...maybe do something to upset her?"

Henry bit his lip, getting the taste of vanilla flavor. It was revolting. 

"I...I don't think she's into guys who like to be in control."

"Huh?" Robert's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I mean, I told her she looked hot. I said we were gonna go see a movie. I got close to her, and I refused to let her say no. I did everything they said I should do! What did I do wrong?" Henry shouted furiously. 

Robert's mouth hung open. "Wh--Who...Henry who told you to do those things? Who would tell you to talk to a girl like that?" Robert asked, even though he had a sinking feeling he already knew. 

"Uh, Killian. And my friend Felix. They get girls all the time so I thought--"

"Oh my God..." Robert breathed out, running his hand through his fluffy mane. 

"What? What is it?"

"Henry...what they told you...it's wrong. It's all wrong. Women don't want to be bossed around, or catcalled. They want to be treated with kindness and respect. They are not your toys or objects, they're human beings, just like us." Robert let out a breath. "Now I can see why she did this."   
"Oh.." Henry said, blushing. "So it is my fault then."

Robert thought. "A little. But more so the...idiots who gave you the advice." 

Henry smiled a little. Then he asked, "But then how do _they_ get girls when they act like--"

"Oh, those girls aren't looking for any relationship, son. If you know what I mean." Robert raised his brow. "Do you know what I mean?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Yes."

"Okay then." 

The wind blew and Henry shivered. 

"Were you walking home like that by yourself Henry?" Robert said.

"Yeah."

"Come on, I'll give you a ride."

They started walking in the opposite direction toward Robert's car. As they passed Granny's, Robert could see Killian through the window, sitting in the diner and chatting with a young ratty looking boy (who he assumed to be Felix), and Ruby. _That fucking bastard was there!_ Robert realized. _That man gave my grandson terrible guidance. He witnessed him being humiliated._ And the worst-- _he didn't even bother to take Henry home._

At this point, Robert wished more than anything that he had brought his cane.

* * *

 

Belle closed the door to the library and locked it. She checked her vibrating phone and saw the text Robert had sent, about taking Henry home and that he might be a few minutes late for their dinner date at Granny's. Belle didn't mind. She put the phone away and turned the corner of the library. Her steps faltered as she came across Emma, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, her ash blonde hair blowing in the night breeze. 

"E-Emma?" Belle asked cautiously. Something wasn't right. Emma seemed tense. Her eyes were baggy and hollow, and her face was pale. It was as if she was upset about something. "Hi. Is something wrong?"

"I saw you with him," Emma blurted. 

"What?"

"Killian. At the meeting. You were all over him." Emma's face twisted with rage, yet her voice stayed cool.

Belle gaped. "Wh-wha-No! Emma it wasn't like that. HE was the one--"

"I didn't think you would be that kind of girl," Emma continued. "Papa wouldn't be very pleased with that."

Belle couldn't believe this. "Emma, listen to me--"

"Just stay from him, alright? He's _mine_." And with that, Emma turned her heel and stalked off into the night leaving Belle standing still in place, her heart pounding and her hands shaking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked reading this as much as I had fun writing it lol. Next chapter will most likely be just as long I'm sure.  
> Also, not sure when it will be updated. I have a trip to New York coming up and I have to submit all my summer classwork earlier, so I'm gonna be pretty busy with that. And then of course, there's the actual trip haha.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and comment what you thought of the events that happened. Poor Henry. :(


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Halloween. Robert and Belle spend time with the kids at school. Belle discusses the possibility of starting a family in Storybrooke.  
> Killian and Robert argue in the Kindergarten classroom. Robert threatens him once again.   
> Everyone attends the Maze. Henry and his friends plan their revenge against Blaire and Wendy.

**Halloween Part 1**

_He lay on the ground unmoving, blood trickling off his face and into the dirt._

_"Oh my God..." Belle panted. "Oh my God!" She knelt down next to him and tried shaking him awake. Nothing._

_Robert slowly backed away and let his cane drop to the ground, unable to say a word. He hadn't meant to hit him that hard. He had only lost his temper. Only._

_Belle's lip trembled as she looked up at her husband. Tears struck her eyes. They were tears of worry and fear._

_"What did you do Robert?" she cried. "What have you done?"_

 

8 hours earlier

 

Belle watched the little children run around the schoolyard in their Halloween costumes. She laughed as she saw two girls dressed up as princess fairies run around pretending to cast spells on the other kids with their wands. Belle sighed as she felt Robert's arm wrap around her and hold her close. 

It was finally Halloween and the school had been decorated with black and orange streamers and paper jack-o-lanterns, ghosts, witches, and other monsters spread out outside, in the classrooms, and throughout the halls. Some of the secondary teachers even brought in small pumpkins so the kids could help each other carve their own jack-o-lanterns. 

The gym for the Halloween party was finally complete. A large black banner with orange glitter stars and a gold sign that read "Happy Halloween" was hung over the refreshments table. The table cloth was a bright orange with black and green typical kiddie Halloween decorations pasted all over it. The floor was polished and glossy. Black and orange crepe paper hung all around, and some of the art students from the high school had brought over some of their spooky but kid-friendly artworks to hang on the walls. Emma had even thought of making and hanging fake cobwebs around the tables and chairs on the sides. Killian had wanted to leave filthy buckets of green and brown slime lying around the sides of the gym to give the party more of a scary and gross feel to it, but Blaire had said no and that it would cause a huge mess. Killian just scowled, but didn't fight it. 

Belle had tried talking with Emma again. She wanted to clear things up from the week before. But Emma wasn't in the mood to talk, as she had purposely ignored Belle and walked off whenever she came near. And if Belle had any questions on what she should do, Emma would bluntly give her orders and leave it at that. Belle had to finish her projects with another volunteer's help. It was upsetting that someone she had gotten fairly close to over the years would choose to believe a man she had been with for only a short time and who was known to be like a casanova. Though Belle wasn't too sure if Emma saw it that way, as she would see the two make out and flirt practically every chance they got. 

While Emma had avoided Belle, Belle tried to avoid Killian in order to keep the peace and not start another fight with Emma. But it was hard since they all had to work together. And whenever Killian would smile and make small talk, Belle tried her best to be as civil as possible, even when Emma would glare at her from across the room. 

Belle wasn't too pleased with Killian anyway. Not after seeing the shit show that had happened to her step grandson at the diner. The video went viral in Storybrooke. Henry had come to the Golds' doorstep one school morning because he couldn't bear the harassment he was receiving from other classmates. She and Robert had consoled and comforted him and even let him stay in the house while they went to work, with Robert promising to come home early.

Regina came to pick him up after her day's work was complete. She had barged into Emma's apartment and screamed at Killian after what she had seen and heard from Henry. Emma had been upset too, but she didn't want to argue with her boyfriend. Killian had said Henry had taken his words the wrong way, and that's what Emma believed, that it was all a misunderstanding. 

"The kids are too cute," Belle gushed.

Robert chuckled. "Indeed they are dear." He watched as two boys ran around the grassy area, chasing each other and giggling. One was dressed as a pirate and had a plastic sword, and the other was a hunter with a little bow and arrow. Another boy made up to look like some type of Frankenstein monster joined the fun. 

"Oh, Robert! Look," Belle said, pointing at a girl up ahead. The girl had on a large hot dog costume and smiled widely, showing off her purple banded braces. "That is too funny! She looks adorable."  

Belle leaned her head on Robert's shoulder. They stood quiet for a moment, just watching the innocence and happiness at play. Then, Belle spoke again.

"Imagine our children playing here."

Again, silence. 

"With everyone else," she continued when Robert didn't respond. "If we had a child, he or she would be all dressed up too and they would be running around with their friends, laughing and happy..." Belle stole a glance at him. "We could be happy too..."

"Aren't we already?" Robert said.

"Well, yes of course. But--" Belle sighed and turned to face him. "Honey, I know how you feel about this. Especially after what happened the first time we tried, and then of course there was losing Neal. But I promise, this isn't anything close to replacing your first son."

Robert looked at her with sad eyes. He smiled. "I know. I just...it's hard. I want to make sure we can really do this. And it's not just me we have to worry about you know." He raised his brow at her knowingly. 

Belle pushed up against her husband and held his hands up to her lips, kissing them. "We can try. We'll try harder than we have before. I can start seeing a doctor about my condition and see what can do. That is...if you're comfortable."

Robert hugged her close. "Are you sure about this?"

Belle nodded. She had been thinking of this for a while now, since she had started working at the school and being around all the kids.

Robert took a deep breath and exhaled. "If you're sure then I'm sure." He smiled at her. 

Belle's mouth slowly curved into a large grin and she laughed joyfully, almost tearing up. She hugged Robert, pecked him on the cheek, then hugged him some more. 

Robert held on to his wife as he watched the boys shout and clash as they took each other's weapons. He felt his heart beating out of nervousness. Could they really do this? Would it actually happen for them this time? He heard light laughter, and it made him think of Neal as a little boy, running around their small yard and kicking his favorite yellow ball around. He smiled and hugged Belle tighter.

The pirate boy was now holding the bow and arrow. He made eye contact with Robert just as Belle had pulled back. 

"Come on, Emma and Killian are helping kids put on Halloween makeup in the kindergarten room," she said. "Let's go see."

She turned back to the fence of the schoolyard and held Robert's hand. Just as they were about to leave, something flew out and hit Belle straight on her stomach.

"Oof!" Belle yelped, touching the area it hit. She began to laugh. Robert picked up the object. An arrow. The little pirate held the bow and smiled devilishly at them. 

"That's very naughty of you boy!" Robert exclaimed teasingly, throwing the plastic toy arrow over the fence. 

"So?" the boy replied haughtily. He grinned at them again, picked up the arrow, and ran off while the hunter boy shouted at him to give the bow and arrow back.  

Robert looked at Belle. "And you're absolutely SURE you want this?"

Belle giggled and pinched his side as they walked toward the school building.

~~~~

"Honey, you need to stay still," Emma said as she worked on a flower pattern on a little girl's face.

"K, mommy," the girl replied with a cheeky grin.

Emma chuckled. "I'm not your mommy," she teased. 

The girl laughed. 

"Emma, her face paint looks beautiful," Belle complimented. 

Emma gave Belle a sideways glance, but managed a small smile. "Thanks. Can you hand me that green paint over there?" 

Belle obliged, surprised and relieved that Emma wasn't cross with her this time. _I'll give it more time, things will get back to normal eventually._ She went back to where Robert was with the other kids. 

"Mrs. Gold, look at me!" said Lucas, one of the boys in the kindergarten class. His face. arms, and legs were painted green, much like the Hulk. He wore a green t-shirt that matched his painted skin color and purple shorts. Earlier, he had cried about not being allowed to run around shirtless like the REAL Hulk did, but he seemed over it now. 

"Wow Luke! You look great! Just like the real Incredible Hulk. Show me those muscles," Belle encouraged. 

Luke bent his arms showing off his barely existent biceps. Robert and Belle clapped. 

"Very nice," Robert confirmed. Luke giggled and ran off toward the play rug. 

Killian walked in the room with more face paint tubes and set them down next to Emma. 

"Alright kids, who's excited for the Corn Maze farm tonight? Raise your hands, let's see who's going," he announced, standing in the middle of the room. Pretty much all the children raised their hands. 

"Aren't you going too Mrs. Gold?" Luke whispered. "Raise your hand!"

Belle smiled and raised it high. Killian looked at her and nodded, his lips twisting up. 

"I think we're gonna have a lot of fun tonight," he said, not breaking eye contact. A second later, he turned to the kids. "Aren't we guys?"

The children roared with excitement, then went back to playing and talking while others stood around waiting for their turn for the face painting. 

Belle was sitting at a table watching two girls playing with princess dolls and felt an overwhelming sense of excitement and joy flood her heart. She had hope that one day, she would be watching her little boy or girl learning and playing in a classroom environment. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

Belle looked up at Killian. "Oh, no, I was just..." She chuckled at a loss for words. "I just love kids."

Killian smiled and took the seat next to hers. "Yeah, they're quite precious little things. Rowdy too."

"Weren't you helping them with their costumes?" Belle asked. 

"All done," Killian replied. "I'm probably going to mix some more paint for Emma."

"She's doing such a great job with the painting."

"Yes. She has an artist's hand. Watching her be so involved in the community has me loving her more than ever."

Belle smiled at that. For once, they were having a conversation that wasn't making her uncomfortable. That is, until he put his hand over hers. 

"Belle, I know we got off on bad terms since well...um..."

"Since pretty much every one of our interactions?" she finished for him. 

Killian sighed. "Yes, those. But I really want to try again this time--"

Belle removed her hand. "Killian, how many times are you going to--"

"Is there a problem here?"

Belle cleared her throat and stood, inching closer toward her husband who had just walked over with an unhappy expression on his face. 

"Nothing dear," Belle said lightly. "Everything's fine."

"Yup," Killian said. "We were just having a conversation. Like adults." 

Robert narrowed his eyes at the man. "Well, maybe it's time we had a conversation Mr. Jones. Much like the one we had in my shop a few weeks ago. Belle, can we have a moment alone please?" 

Belle raised her brow at him, confused with what he meant, but didn't question it. "Sure," she hesitated, then walked away. Robert took a step closer to Killian.

"This has been the second time you refused to listen to me Mr. Jones and God only knows how many other instances," Robert hissed with clenched teeth. "Stay. Away. From. My wife." 

"Or else what?" Killian whispered back with just as much menace. "You'll kill me with that stupid cane of yours? You're not capable of hurting me you stinking old man."

Robert raised a brow. "Are you sure about that Mr. Jones? You know _nothing_ of my past or what I'm truly capable of." He inched closer. "If I were you, I'd want to listen to me."

Killian frowned slightly at Robert's intimidating look. The older man's crooked teeth seemed sharp and gator-like, but Killian managed to keep his fear under control. "Does your wife know you like to threaten people like this?" he said.

Robert stared at the man, and slowly started to back off. 

"I'm sure she knows all about your past Mr. Gold. She would understand if she knew about this little...discussion?" Killian's mouth twisted up, knowing he now had the upper hand.

Robert couldn't say much after that. _He's right. I can't be doing this. I SHOULDN'T be doing this. Not after what happened with..._ He stopped thinking right there. _No. Belle cannot know._  

"Just leave her alone. It's all I ask," Robert spat. He turned away and went over to Belle, where she was playing dolls with another little girl.

"What was that about?" Belle asked. 

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," he reassured with a faded smile. Belle nodded, though her brows furrowed with curiosity. 

Just then, Henry walked into the room with a tray of cups and a jug of blue liquid. 

"Alright kids, who wants Kool-Aid?" Emma announced.

"Me! Me!" the kids sang and ran straight toward Henry.

"Watch it. Watch. It!" Henry warned impolitely as the kindergarteners swarmed around him while he balanced the tray in his hands. 

"Henry," his mother said, "be nice."

Belle gave Henry a stroke on the head and offered to pour the Kool-Aid for the kids. Henry breathed a sigh of relief and thanked her. 

Meanwhile, Killian and Emma were messing around with some of the leftover colors of face paint. 

"Ew, it's green," Emma exclaimed as Killian mixed a huge glob of dark green muddy paint on a plate with the end of a brush.

Killian laughed, grabbed some gold glitter by the supply shelf which was right by their table, and threw a bunch of it into the revolting mix.

Emma giggled. "Oh my God, what is that even supposed to be?"

"Crocodile," Killian winked, as the paint started to look much like a Croc's scaly skin.  

Luke grabbed at Henry's shirt. "I want the red one," he whined.

"What?" Henry replied, not understanding.

"I want the red one. I don't like the blue one."

Henry figured the kid was talking about the Kool-Aid. "There is no red one," he said bluntly. "Only blue, so you can either drink it or--"

"Hey, you're the guy in the video!" a little girl shrieked. "You're Cream Soda!" 

Henry felt his face go hot. "No, no I'm no--"

"Have some Kool-Aid, Cream Soda," Luke said. And he flung his entire cup of Kool-Aid at Henry's crotch. The kids laughed while the rest of the adults looked in amusement and shock. Henry's mouth was practically on the floor at what just happened. He heard himself squeak. The drink was cold and now his pants were stained in the worst area possible. 

Robert grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him back, taking the cup away. "That wasn't nice at all, do you understand me?" he told the boy gently but firmly. Luke's eyes went wide. "Now you apologize to Henry right now." 

"Leave the boy alone Gold," Killian piped up, grinning like a fool.

"You be quiet," Robert snapped, turning to Killian. "This is your fault, you know that?"

"Papa!" Emma complained. 

The two men argued a bit until Emma interrupted.

"Ok, you know what that's enough. You guys are causing a scene, just stop. Henry, go back to class." 

"Um, I need fresh pants," Henry said with a quiver in his voice. 

"It'll dry."

"But...the color..." Henry felt panicked. He couldn't walk around school like this. He didn't want to give everybody another reason to laugh at him.

"Look, it's fine," Robert spoke, his gaze on Henry. "I can take you home and quickly get you some pants. No worries." 

He turned back to get the key from Emma when a gloppy hand met his face instead. Belle and Emma gasped and the kids tittered as Killian wiped the gold-glittered green goop down Robert's face. He took his hand away and admired his "work."

"There it is," Killian said. "That's the look for you Gold. I call it 'Crocodile.' Eh?" 

Robert gritted his teeth, his breath picking up in rage. 

Belle looked from Robert's shiny green and gold mess of a face to Henry's wide-eyed stare, the blue liquid now seeping down his pant leg, and sighed. "We should go," she murmured. "I'll drive." 

Emma swallowed and threw Belle her apartment key. Belle took Robert's arm and dragged him and Henry away.

"See you later Cream Soda!" Luke called out. 

"In a while Crocodile," Killian laughed. 

"Ohh," Belle groaned as Robert and Henry growled under their breaths. 

* * *

 

The Golds got out of the car, Robert with his cane in hand, and looked at the vast field of corn stalks. A large sign read: Storybrooke Halloween Corn Maze. The rest area was decorated for Halloween, with its ghosts and scarecrows and cobwebs. There was a sign on one end that read "Enter here" and another sign at the far end of the wall of corn that read "You Made it!" The maze was created in such a way that it required each person to go through the entire thing before coming back out, which could take a few hours to do. There were of course, hints as to which way you should go so there would be no panic of getting lost, and there were even baskets of treats along the way for anyone who would like to grab a few. Many of the parents here with smaller children were going to spend time having fun on the farm while the rest go through the maze. 

Crowds gathered outside the three school buses as Blaire shouted out directions through a megaphone. Belle looked towards the reddening twilight sky. 

"Wow. Everything is so...open. It's beautiful," she said, breathing in the fresh air. 

Robert smiled and took his wife's hand. Together, they went over to meet the rest of the group. Robert caught sight of Killian standing with Emma. The two made eye contact and Robert's grip tightened on the cane. 

"Oh look, there's Henry. I thought he'd be dressing up or something," Belle wondered. 

Robert turned his head to the group Henry was standing with. The same ratty looking boy he had seen at the diner with Killian was among them, whispering something. The rest were listening intently, all carrying backpacks on their shoulders. Robert cocked his head. Most of the students were in costumes, and even the ones who weren't had some type of simple makeup or clothing on that represented Halloween, like an orange shirt with a graphic of a pumpkin, or they were wearing a witch's hat or cat ears on their heads. But here was Henry and his friends, who didn't really seem to care at all. Robert shrugged. It was just as well, they were growing up. 

Meanwhile, Henry and his friends were working on their little revenge on Mother Superior.

"Remember to keep your eyes on Blaire. We need to know where she is at all times, got it?" Felix finished.

"What about Wendy?" Chris said, nodding his head towards her. She was only a few yards away with her friends.

"Hunter's got that one," Felix answered slyly. 

Henry shook his head. "Wait, I thought we weren't gonna screw with her anymore?"

"Forget what you want Henry. She made you look like a clown. No one takes you seriously anymore. It wasn't your fault, no matter how many times you say it is. She ruined you."

"Yeah and we're tired of kicking people's asses for you," Aaron mentioned. "Or at least threatening to. It's tiring." 

"We're just looking out for you buddy," Felix said, putting a hand on Henry's shoulder. "We got this. I came up with a better plan than just scaring the piss out of her like we would with Blaire."

"Care to share?" Henry asked curiously. 

Felix smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see." 

Henry felt his stomach twist. "Um, I don't know about this..."

"What about what happened to you today?" Drew said with a raised brow. He looked past Henry. Henry followed his gaze to see the little boy, Luke, who had tossed the Kool-Aid at him. He was jumping around his family and laughing. Henry clenched on his jaw and felt anger rising in his chest. He hated that boy. He hated kids. He hated everyone who made fun of him. But most of all, he hated Wendy. His friends were right. He was a joke to this town, everywhere he went, especially at Granny's. He felt he could no longer show his face there. The video showed everything, right from when Wendy started raising her voice after he had basically ordered her to accompany him to a movie. Her friends must have figured something was about to go down and took out their phones to record. Just thinking of it made Henry want to slap the giggles out of each of their stupid faces.

Henry let out a breath and turned back to his friends. Everyone else was on their way into the maze. The sky darkened, and Drew, Chris, Aaron, and Felix looked at him expectantly. A few feet away, a large 18 year old man stood by the corn stalk, watching Wendy walk with her friends and waiting for Felix's signal. 

"You up for this Henry?" Felix said. 

Henry nodded once, and Felix held his hand up. Just in time too, as Wendy had entered the maze with her friends. Hunter quickly followed them in. 

"Alright, Blaire's about to go in," Felix stated, taking out his walkie-talkie. "Everyone got their stuff?"  

They nodded and Felix's lips curved as he watched Blaire Abbott walk into the entrance of the corn stalks. 

"Let's do this guys." 

And with that, the five boys were the last to enter the Maze, just as the sun finally set beyond the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now everyone is in the Maze. Next chapter we'll have Belle and Robert making their way through, and a little bit of Henry on the side. We will also find out what Robert has done that has led to the events at the beginning flash forward.   
> This is the last update for this month. Next month, I should be back on track because my summer class will be done by then.   
> I'm excited for New York this week. Wish me luck. :) Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up. Don't worry, we'll have cute moments alone with Belle and Robert soon in future chapters haha.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Robert have fun sexy time in the maze.  
> Henry and his friends put their plans into action. Henry becomes unsure of his best friend's intentions, but Felix seems to have a different agenda in mind.  
> Emma and Killian meet with Ruby.  
> Events lead back to the beginning of Chapter 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Assault

**Halloween Part 2**

 

Belle walked through the hedge of corn stalks, her shoes shuffling in the dirt. 

"Robert," she whispered, "where are you?"

She heard a rustle in the leaves. "Robert?" 

Belle chuckled when she heard footsteps moving away. She followed the light of the lanterns that illuminated the dark brown earth. Belle stopped to look up to see nothing but twinkling stars scattered around the black sky. The soft wind blew her hair back as she closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air, simply taking in her surroundings for just a moment when...

"Ahh!" she shrieked. Someone had suddenly grabbed her waist from behind. Belle laughed as she turned to see her husband grinning like a fool.

"Boo," he said.

She playfully slapped his chest. "Stop doing that! We have to find our way out of here. You got us lost."

Robert grinned. "How did this even happen?" He looked around for any sign of a new clue. 

"Maybe because you can't seem to stop messing around, trying to scare me and all," Belle pointed out laughing.

"True my dear," he said. Squinting a bit, Robert then pointed a finger ahead. "What's that?"

Belle whirled around and giggled. "Oh, you've found a basket of treats! Maybe we're closer than we think." She smiled, took his hand, and led him over to the candy basket. She reached into her crossbody purse and unfolded a brown bag the school provided all participants of the maze. Belle grabbed a couple candy bars and a packet of Skittles while Robert read the slip of paper hanging over the basket handle. 

**Beware of the crying crow**

**Near the barnyard is where you go.**

_What the hell?_ Robert thought. He looked around, not seeing a sign of any barnyard. He didn't even understand what a crying crow was supposed to be. 

"So...is it left or right down that path?" Belle asked. 

"I'm...not too sure."

Belle sighed as she read the clue again. "Let's just walk ahead. Keep your eyes and ears open for a barn or a crow." She slipped her fingers through Robert's and they continued their walk, with Robert swinging his cane back and forth. 

"What is a crying crow supposed to be?" he wondered.

"I don't know," Belle answered. "Maybe it's a black bird in a cage. And if we see it...it's not the right way to go?" She shrugged, unsure.

Robert grunted. They had been running around the maze for a little over an hour and as fun as it was with Belle, he was starting to feel antsy. Not to mention how beautiful his wife looked tonight, her porcelain skin shining by the light of the moon and the lanterns that stood on the ground. 

"I can't believe we've only found one basket so far. We're really bad at this," Belle said. She smiled at Robert and he couldn't help but notice how flushed and radiant her cheeks were. She ran her tongue slightly over her red, glossy lips and Robert took a deep breath as he felt his stomach flutter. 

Oblivious to his behavior, Belle let go of Robert's hand and looked both ways of the opening, trying to decide whether to go left or right. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to find any sign of a barn, perhaps the tip of the roof. The tall corn stalks didn't really help her view. 

Meanwhile, Robert stood a few feet behind, digging his cane into the dirt, and watching his wife. His eyes moved down the back of her short poncho hoodie and the bum of her jean shorts. Belle turned to face him, her sharp blue eyes boring into his brown ones. She bit her lip. 

"What's the matter?" she whispered.

Robert didn't answer. Instead, he strode over to where she stood and locked his lips on her. Belle moaned into his mouth and slid her hands through his hair. Robert threw his cane to the side, lifted Belle off her feet and walked to the left, not caring if it was even the right direction or not. He lay Belle gently on her back and climbed over her. 

~~~~

Felix turned back to face his friends. "Alright, I think we're good. We know where she's headed, and Hunter said this part of the maze goes around one direction for 15 minutes until the next clue. We don't want her knowing that it's us on her trail." Felix then took his backpack off his shoulders. "Come on, get dressed," he ordered.

The rest did as they were told, taking out large black cloaks they purchased at a Halloween shop two towns away from Storybrooke. Felix's friend Hunter had driven them to make the necessary purchases. Getting any costumes from Storybrooke would have been a dead giveaway. 

After taking the cloaks out, they reached into their bags again and held out five different horrifying masks. Drew's was a white ghastly old man, Chris had a purple monster with yellow liquid oozing out of its skin and rotting green teeth, Aaron's was a pale vampire with sunken in eyes and blood dripping from the corner of its mouth, and Henry's was a green goblin-type mask with wrinkled skin and terrifying large black eyes with two small yellow dots for pupils in the center. 

Felix's mask was skeletal and was probably the most badass mask Henry ever saw. The mouth of the skeleton grinned deviously, and the eyes were larger and blacker than Henry's mask. The eyes were shaped to look angry if not for the horrible grin, and red dots were centered in each hole. There were cracks in the bones which were made to look rugged, not at all white like a lot of normal skeleton masks. 

The boys put their near-empty sacks over their shoulders and pulled their worn-out looking cloaks over it. With the cloaks being baggy and the backpacks nearly flattened out, it wasn't much of an issue. Henry looked down to see that the cloaks went down to their feet, so it covered their clothes underneath. The tattered bottoms of the cloaks however, did billow to the gusts of wind, but it wasn't going to be a problem. Even with the lanterns lighting the maze, it was still too dark out to see everything in detail. 

"Alright guys," Felix said, the smile on his face just as devilish as the one on his mask. "Ready?"

The rest nodded in excitement and pulled on their masks. 

"Can everyone see?" Drew piped up, his voice deeper because of the mask.

They nodded. It was no wonder these masks weren't cheap. Not only were they actually scary, but they were well-made so that it was easy to see out of them. Felix's mask was probably the most expensive, but that was a given when Felix finally pulled the skeletal face over his head. Henry shuddered when he saw the faces of his friends and felt a rush of excitement. 

"Damn Henry," Aaron remarked. "That mask really is tight."

"Nothing will beat Felix's though," Chris laughed.

"I agree," Henry said with a chuckle. 

Felix cocked his head to the side, which made everyone laugh again. 

"Alright, we should be heading this way now guys," Felix said. "I don't know how fast Blaire is walking, we don't wanna lose her." 

They trudged down the path once again, making sure not to be too loud. Just then, Henry heard a faint cry. The cry of a child. 

"What's that?" Aaron whispered. It seems that his friends had heard the same thing. Whatever it was, was up ahead. 

Felix nodded his head to that direction, indicating they move forward to investigate. Sure enough, when they reached the sound, they found a little boy sitting at the corner of the path, weeping and sobbing. Henry immediately recognized the boy as Lucas, the kindergarten brat that had thrown Kool-Aid at him. 

Henry whispered this information to his friends. Felix let out a snort.

"It's not too late to have some fun," he said in that deep distorted voice. They slowly walked over to the boy. 

"Hey, you, kid," Felix growled, making his voice sound deeper and scarier. 

Luke's head snapped up, and when he saw the five terrifying figures towering over him, he let out a scream. Chris quickly grabbed the boy before he could make any sudden movement and cupped his hand over the little one's mouth. 

"Shut your mouth brat," Felix hissed. "Otherwise, you'll regret it." Henry could tell Felix was trying not to crack up. Henry let out a chuckle.

"I want my mommy," Luke wailed when Chris let go of his mouth. 

"What's a little boy like you doing out in a dark, scary, maze all by yourself?" Henry said, half teasing and half actually wanting to know the answer. Parents with younger kids usually went to play in the farm, and if they did go in the maze, they had to stick by their kids at all times. Henry wondered why Luke and his parents didn't just go play on the damn farm.

Luke sobbed. "I'm lost. I can't find my mommy and daddy. Please don't hurt me!" He shut his eyes to avoid looking at the monsters in front of him. 

"Well that's because your mommy and daddy has left you here. They don't like naughty little boys like you," Felix cackled. "LOOK AT ME BRAT!"

Luke screamed but opened his eyes. He was shaking violently and the tears kept falling. The boys laughed out loud when Luke started sobbing again. 

"I'm not naughty! Mommy and daddy love me!" he cried.

"Not anymore they don't," Drew growled. 

"Mommies and daddies don't like boys who are naughty," Henry added.

"We've been watching you, little boy," Felix said. "You've been very bad today. And bad little boys..." He leaned his hideous mask closer. "...deserve to be punished and abandoned by their parents."

Lucas cried and cried. "I'm not bad!"

"Oh yes you are," Henry whispered. "And now, you get to sit here all alone at night, where there are monsters like us hidden in the dark." 

Then, Felix let out a roar, and the rest followed. The 5 year old screamed like he was being murdered. Chris let him go and he fell to the floor with his face in the dirt and hands over his ears, shaking and crying. The sight of this instantly filled Henry's heart with regret. _What the fuck am I doing?_

Laughing, the five older boys left the little one by himself on the ground, probably now traumatized for life. Henry stopped to look back, feeling his stomach twist. He was angry at first, but to do this to a five year old seemed a bit too much. _Whatever dude, just shake it off,_ he told himself. _The kid had it coming...right?_

And he ran to catch up with his friends leaving little Lucas alone in the dark.

~~~~

"Ohh, Rob..Robert. No, we need to stop, someone might see."

Robert ran his lips down her neck and continued placing kisses there. "There's no one here dearie," Robert groaned, shifting his body.

Belle ran her fingers through his fluff. "We're not the only people in this maze you know," she said with a soft giggle. She closed her eyes again and let out a sigh. 

Robert placed his lips on her glossy ones. They continued their kissing and groping for several more minutes until Robert began sliding his hands up her leg and to her shorts zipper. 

Belle broke the kiss and playfully slapped him away. "Someone is definitely going to see us if we do THAT Robert!" She laughed and stood up, brushing herself off.

"Belle, I'm sure everyone's already passed this part of the field by now. Look at us." Robert gestured to his empty and soundless surroundings. "We have absolutely no idea what we are doing."

Belle laughed. "Oh, so we just sit here and let the rescue team find us then?"

"Well," Robert replied slyly, "that should give us enough time to..." He pulled her towards him and kissed her again, sliding his tongue in her mouth. Belle moaned hungrily, then pulled away.

"Alright, come on," Belle said, tugging her husband's hand. "We have to at least TRY and find our way out."

"Ok, ok," Robert surrendered. He picked up his cane and the two went on their way for a bit. Then, Belle stopped.

"Wait, is this the right way?" she asked, looking around.

Robert shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Ugh, Robert, look what you did!" She giggled.

"Me?" Robert said, feigning shock. "Wasn't it you who was so anxious to start a family?" 

"What does that even...oh shut it imp!" 

They laughed and laughed and joked around until their stomachs hurt. If it weren't for the guarantee that they would be getting out no matter what happened, the Golds' would probably drop dead with worry. But since it wasn't an issue, why not have fun?

Robert tickled Belle's waist and she wriggled away, laughing and pointing at something. 

"Wait, wait, Robert, what's that?" she said. 

Robert stepped over to see what she was talking about. There was a large black figure towering over them, its arms outstretched. 

"A scarecrow?" Robert wondered. He took one step closer and....

"AAHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!!" 

It was the most shrill scream they had ever heard. Lights on the corn stalks flashed on and off, revealing the scarecrow's hideously sad face.

Belle screeched and Robert jumped a few feet back, startled shit less. 

They ran, Belle screaming all the way, back the direction they came until they reached the basket of treats again. 

The crying of the scarecrow stopped, and Belle and Robert stood there, bent over and out of breath.

"Oh my God!" Belle panted. "What the hell was that thing?"

"The crying crow we were supposed to beware of," Robert grumbled.

They looked at each other for a moment, and burst out laughing. Belle fell to the ground shaking. "I guess that was the wrong way," she said in between giggles.

Robert smiled and prodded her bottom with his cane. 

"Oh, Robert, you don't know when to stop do you," Belle whispered when Robert sat next to her. She chuckled, put her arms around his neck, and pecked his lip. "You should have seen your face when that scarecrow started screaming." She buried her head in his chest and shook again with fits of laughter.

Robert huffed. "That was nothing compared to what YOU did." He tickled her.

"Stop," she shrieked.

Robert chuckled softly, then kissed her cheek and moved to her lips once again. He leaned back onto the floor, with Belle on top of him, fingers intertwined as they passionately devoured one another in the middle of the cornfield.

~~~~

"There she is," Felix stated. Henry watched Blaire walking ahead down the path, completely unaware of what's about to happen. Henry snickered. 

"Shh," Felix said, a smile hidden in his voice. "We have to be quiet." 

They tiptoed quietly, yet efficiently near Blaire. The woman slowed down, feeling as though someone was following her. She frowned, her heart picking up speed. All of a sudden, a black tattered figure with green wrinkly skin and large black holes for eyes jumped in front of her and growled. 

"Augghh!" Blaire shrieked in surprise. She whirled around to run away when she saw four other grotesque masked figures surrounding her. 

"Who are you? Didn't I say this wasn't allowed?" she said angrily. 

The boys said nothing, they just stood there, intimidating her. Blaire felt at unease and started backing away, only to bump into something. She turned around to see a dark skeletal face grinning at her. 

"Happy Halloween, self righteous bitch." He held out a can and sprayed silly string straight at her face. 

"Ahh!" Blaire yelled out. The other boys did the same, laughing at her as she scrambled to get the silly string off her, only to have more fall upon her. Felix grabbed her chest and shoved her back. 

"Hey!" Blaire barked. She caught her balance and pushed through the other boys. Henry ran ahead and stuck out his foot in time for Blaire to trip over it. He pushed her back so that she fell to the ground, face first in the dirt and her rear end up. 

"Nice one Goblin!" Felix grunted happily. Henry beamed behind his mask. Felix got behind her, leaned over, and slammed her head down by the hair. Blaire cried. 

"Just how I imagined it," Felix said huskily. Keeping her face down with one hand, he slid his other one up Blaire's blue skirt. Henry heard Blaire's muffled scream. Felix shoved her down further and grinded up against her. 

"Wait, what are we doing?" Henry said, confused with what Felix's actions.

"Shut up," Aaron whispered.

Blaire tried screaming and thrashing around again when Felix's walkie talkie turned on. 

"Skull? You there?" It was Hunter's voice. "I've got her."

Felix let go of Blaire. She immediately scrambled up, her face and blouse dirty and wet with tears and silly string. Felix grabbed hold of some loose ground. 

"Scram, you dumb whore. Or we'll pin you down again and do worse," he threatened, throwing the dirt at her. Blaire yelped as the tiny pebbles fell over her, but she did not argue. She ran off as fast as a jackrabbit. 

"What happened?" Henry asked. 

"We're done with Blaire," Felix answered. "Now it's Wendy's turn."

* * *

 

Emma looked at the clue, then down the path, then back at the clue, then to Killian who was stuffing his face in candy. 

"I think it's this way," she said.

Killian swallowed, then coughed. "Ah, that hurt," he rasped, holding his throat.

Emma shook her head and chuckled. "Come on." She led the way, and Killian caught up to her. So far, they've been following the right paths, even meeting up with some other people along the way. The more folks they saw, the more sure they were about their direction.

"I wonder who ran into the crying crow," Killian said.

Emma laughed. "I know right? I mean, it's far off now but I could still hear it even from this distance." 

"And Mother Superior said she didn't want this maze to be scary," Killian mentioned sarcastically. 

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but in the end, she's not the one who runs the actual thing. Honestly, I think she just didn't want US to add anything more to it."

"Probably," Killian mumbled, hoping Blaire was lost and having a terrible time.

As they walked, Killian thought about everything that happened today, to the face painting and costuming with the kids, to slapping Mr. Gold's face with green slime, and finally to his conversation with Belle. He didn't like how their talk had ended. The truth was, Belle was starting to grow on him the more time he spent around her. They didn't even have to talk, he simply liked looking at her. Those blue eyes were pretty damn captivating. Killian couldn't imagine WHAT that beautiful woman saw in that wrinkly old man. Killian glanced at Emma. He loved her too, but sometimes, a man just wanted to try something new every now and then.

Suddenly, they heard rustling in the leaves ahead. Killian held his arm out, blocking Emma from going further. He stepped slowly and cautiously toward the movement.

"Who's there?" Killian shouted, sounding as confident as possible. "Show yourself or I'll come in there and drag you out myself."

"Please do my Captain," said a soft squeaky voice.

"What the fuck?" Emma whispered. 

They inched closer and closer and then...

"BOO!" 

Emma and Killian jumped a little as Ruby leaped out of the stalks, then doubled over with laughter. "Hey guys!" she chirped cheerfully.

"Ruby what the hell were you doing? How are you here?" Emma interrogated.

Ruby raised a brow. "Can't you see for yourself sweetcheeks?" 

Emma growled under her breath as Killian laughed. "Always a joy to see you Ms. Lucas," he said.

"Yeah, Granny gave me the night off so I came here to surprise you," Ruby explained.

"So you followed us?" Emma accused.

"No...not at first. I didn't even know where you were until a few minutes ago and that's where the surprise came in," Ruby said with a wink.

"Great," Emma sighed. "Just great."

"What's the matter?" Killian said.

"Nothing."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what I saw earlier," Ruby said.

"What was it?" Killian asked.

"Ok," she began, "so I was like, just minding my own business trying to get through this place when I heard two people. And they sounded like..you know...they were doing it."

"You're joking?" Killian cried.

"Nope, I went over to investigate and you wouldn't believe who I found laying on the ground, him on top of her, totally making out and, like, groping each other like crazy."

"Who?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Gold."

"Wait what?" Emma said, now surprised.

"No way!" Killian exclaimed. "Were they having sex?"

"Killian!" Emma shouted.

Ruby laughed. "She stopped him before he could get any further, saying that someone might see. Girl doesn't know how right she really was." Ruby cocked her head in thought. "As wrong as it was, I could NOT stop staring. I mean, Mr. Gold may be twice my age, but the man sure knows what he's doing..."

"I don't need to hear any more of this," Emma muttered. 

Ruby shrugged. "Older men aren't so bad."

"Yeah," Killian said in a sarcastic tone. "What woman doesn't like sleeping with a man that reminds them of their grandfather?"

"Shut up," Ruby and Emma said simultaneously. Killian raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey," Ruby cooed, taking a step closer to Killian. "I like men like you."

"You can leave now Ruby," Emma declared bluntly.

"Oh come now, she's being nice, what's your deal?" Killian said.

"What's my deal?" Emma countered. "Are you fucking serious right now? Honestly Killian, sometimes I get the feeling you do more of your thinking with your dick than your brain."

And with that, she stomped off, disappearing around the corner. 

Ruby giggled. "What crawled up her ass?"

Killian suddenly had a thought. "Ruby, where did you say Belle was?"

~~~~~

"LET GO! LET GO OF ME!" Wendy screeched, flailing and kicking in Hunter's arms. He lifted her over to the boys. Hunter himself was wearing a Hawk mask. 

Wendy screamed and thrashed again. Felix took one stride, lifted his hand, and backhanded her across the face. 

"Shut the FUCK up bitch," Felix barked angrily.

Wendy looked back at him, her eyes red with tears, her face and clothes covered in dirt, her hair as wild as Blaire's had been, but there was still fight in her.

"Fuck you," she grumbled, then spat in his face..or rather, mask.

Felix grabbed her by the throat just as Hunter let go. He slammed her down onto the ground. Henry, Chris, Aaron and Drew circled the area, staring down at her and snickering. 

Wendy whimpered and tried wriggling away, but Aaron, Chris, and Drew quickly held her arms down. 

"Now, what _should_ we do with you?" Felix said, slowly stroking her cheek. Wendy's lip trembled when Felix chuckled and ran his hand down her small breast, lifting her shirt up to reveal her belly. Suddenly, Felix grabbed both sides of the shirt and tore it open, revealing Wendy's hot pink bra. 

Wendy let out a shrill cry. Hunter came over and kicked the side of her face, just hard enough to shut her up for a bit. 

"Goblin," Felix called out, turning his face to Henry. "Would you like to do the honors?" 

Even though the skull face was just a mask, it seemed to grin even more dangerously in the moonlight. Henry stood frozen in place. First Blaire...now Wendy. The point was to scare them shit less...then laugh about how weak these "strong" girls really were. Was this part of Felix's plan to simply scare them? Or was there more to it? Felix never told him much. But the rest of his friends seemed to know what's been going on. Or if they didn't, they went along with it just fine. 

"F-for what?" Henry stammered. 

Felix began unbuttoning Wendy's jeans. Henry felt his face turn red with embarrassment and fear. Fear for what was about to happen..and fear for Wendy. 

"Wh-what are we gonna--" Henry began.

"Watch and learn," Chris chimed in. 

Wendy cried and cried as Felix pulled her pants down to her ankles. Henry's eyes widened behind the mask, and he felt himself turn away a little. His heart beat rapidly. 

"Turn this bitch around," Felix commanded. 

They did as he said. Felix shifted himself, pulled Wendy towards him, and unbuttoned his own pants while shoving the cloak out of his way.

Henry could feel his own tears burning and his throat clogged up. "Wait, guys, this wasn't what--"

"Shut up!" Felix yelled. Wendy weeped in the dirt, but finally stopped fighting, as if accepting her fate.

"I don't want to do this anymore...just stop--" 

"I SAID shut UP!"

Henry didn't say anymore. He couldn't say anymore. Not after watching his best friend completely destroy the girl under him. She screamed and cried for help, but help never came. The world became a blur, and Henry felt himself sitting down on the ground with his eyes closed, trying to block out the sound of Wendy's screams, and the laughter of the monsters upon her. 

~~~~

Robert thrust into his wife once more before he came. He groaned and fell on top of her, placing kisses on her neck and open chest. Belle's face was flushed and content as she stroked Robert's cheek. She giggled. 

"Well...that was...something, wasn't it?" she said.

Robert looked at her and smiled. "Would you have ever guessed making love with your husband in the middle of an empty cornfield at night?"

Belle laughed and stood up to button up her clothes. 

In the midst of the corn stalks, there was a man that had been watching them for some time. A man by the name of Killian Jones. Killian stared at Belle's beautiful exposed chest and hips, just before she pulled on her shorts and shirt. _They really did do it,_ he thought. On one hand, he felt aroused, as it was evident from his hard-on. On the other, he felt a sense of jealousy. He wanted Belle. But the first thing he needed to do was to get on her good side again. He moved further back into the leaves.

"Robert where's my...." Belle trailed off, realizing Robert was nowhere in sight. "Robert?"

She heard rustling in the leaves and sighed, letting out a laugh. 

"This again? Really? Come out, come out, wherever you are." Belle looked around as she walked a little forward. "Come on Robert, we need to get out of here." 

_"Belle..."_

Belle whirled around when she heard the whisper. "Robert?"

_"Belle..."_

"Robert that's not funny. I want to leave. It's getting late."

Belle wandered a little further, listening to the rustle of the leaves, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body. Belle immediately knew this wasn't her husband.

"AHH! Get away! Get away!" she shrieked, trying to wriggle out. Killian held her close, not letting her go. 

"Wait, Belle, I'm sorry I have to do this, but I just want to talk--"

"Let GO of me! Please!" 

"Belle I just want--"

Suddenly, Belle heard a loud thump, and Killian's arms loosened away. Belle turned just in time to see the man fall to the floor on his side, the blood from the side of his head running down his face. She looked up and saw Robert standing over him, cane gripped tightly in hand, and an expression that can only be described as a dangerous rage. Belle had NEVER seen him like that before. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to find words, but finding none. She looked down at Killian. He lay on the ground unmoving, blood trickling off his face and into the dirt. 

"Oh my God..." Belle panted. "Oh my God!" She knelt down next to him and tried shaking him awake. Nothing.  

Robert, realizing what he just did, slowly backed away and let his cane drop to the ground, unable to say a word. He hadn't meant to hit him that hard. He had only lost his temper. _Only._  

Belle's lip trembled as she looked up at her husband. Tears struck her eyes. They were tears of worry and fear. 

"What did you do Robert?" she cried. "What have you done?"

"Belle, he was trying to...he was going to hurt you!" Robert stammered.

"Did you kill him?!"

"...I don't know."

They stayed quiet for a moment, with Belle staring up at Robert in shock, as if she didn't know who he was. But Robert knew. He knew what he was capable of, and what his temper could lead him to do. He just hoped that this man that lay before them was still alive, even if, deep down, Robert wished he wouldn't be. 

There was a sound in the distance, the sound of sirens. Emma stood outside the maze among the rest of the crowd that had made it out, worried about where her boyfriend was. She looked around the barnyard, then back at her phone. There was no response to the text she had sent him, and Ruby was already out of the maze. She turned to the road to see red, white, and blue lights flashing. What she did not notice was who came out of the maze behind her. Six boys dressed back to normal, one of them being her son who looked like the light had been snatched out of his eyes, stepping out into the night among their classmates to watch the police cars and ambulances driving up the gravel walkway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter doesn't have too many weird errors, it was rushly edited. Next few chapters will start jumping ahead a few weeks at a time to keep the story moving, but I will go over the aftermath of some of what has happened here. We had Belle's past, and soon we will have Robert's. Also, sorry if this chapter was kind of upsetting.
> 
> Anyway, I'm back from vacation. New York was awesome, and I got to see a little of Canada too. Sometimes I can't believe I was actually there but yeah, it's always good to be home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Belle deal with the aftermath of Halloween night.  
> In the past, Robert meets a woman at a college party who changes his life for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter alternates between the past and the present. Italics indicate flashbacks.

_"Here, son, throw it to me."_

_"You gotta catch me first Papa!"_

_"Oh, you clever boy! Haha, come here you."_

* * *

 

Robert stared hopelessly at his coffee mug, watching the steam drift out of the black liquid. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair then down his face. Things haven't gotten better since that night in the cornfield. Ever since the townspeople had found out what had happened, they kept their distance from the Golds, especially Robert. They simply couldn't believe why anybody would want to hurt Killian Jones, but when Belle tried to explain that her husband was only trying to protect her, they brushed it off as a lie, and came up with their own theories of what might have occurred that night. Some say this was done out of jealousy, others say that Gold is still upset over Emma Swan moving on from his son. Some even say that Killian could have been having an affair with Belle. Belle did her best to try and defend herself and Robert from these twisted rumors, but the more gossip went around, the worse it got.

Killian was taken to the hospital, along with a girl who had been sexually assaulted in the maze. She was found by a group of her friends who had been looking for her after she had suddenly disappeared. When they found her in a bloody mess with little clothing on, they screamed and cried out. This came as another shock to everyone, and worry spread throughout the town. Soon after the girls had called for help, the Golds had done the same for Killian. Blaire had immediately reported that she too, had been almost assaulted by "hooligans" wearing terrible masks, and when Wendy Darling had awoken, she confirmed that these were the same boys who had raped her. Even little Lucas had said he had seen these terrifying monsters and his parents (after finally finding him crying alone in the maze) reported what Luke had told them. The police are now on the lookout for these boys. 

Killian turned out to be alright, he explained to Belle that he had just wanted to talk and he wasn't going to do her harm. He apologized profusely for coming on too strong and even convinced a furious Emma to help Robert out and drop the charges. Emma was still wary, and the Golds haven't seen her since. Whenever Robert called to try and make amends, Emma would just use the excuse that she's taking care of Killian and place all guilt on Robert.

With everything she heard about Halloween night, especially the sexual assault, Mayor Regina decided to cancel the Halloween Corn Maze altogether, and that it would never be used for another Storybrooke event ever again. Blaire happily agreed. 

Robert looked at the wastebasket, which held all of the newspapers he had yet to throw away. He felt sick to his stomach, reading all that was said about him and his wife. He was also concerned about these "Masked Monsters" and what they had done to Blaire and Wendy. Since then, he had driven Belle home from work for her safety, just in case. Even if it wasn't the Masked Monsters, the people in this town weren't as friendly as they once were to them. This made Robert grow more agitated and it showed. He no longer held a content look to his face, and whenever he heard anyone talking shit, he replied in a snarky and sarcastic way, giving them a knowing glare. 

Robert sighed. He wished he could go back and fix things. But what's done is done. 

"Are you ok?" 

Robert looked up to see Belle making herself a pot of tea. He had been so lost in thought, he hadn't even noticed her come in. 

"Yeah sure," he replied monotonously.

"You don't look well," Belle said in the same tone. 

These past few weeks had been hard on both Belle and Robert. He wasn't the only one feeling upset and agitated all the time. 

"Neither do you."

"Thanks sweetie. That's what every woman loves hearing."

Robert put his his mug down with a thud. "Well what do you want me to say Belle? That you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my goddamn eyes on? And that you look perfect every day of the fucking week? Is that what you want to hear? Every single day? I've got some news for you dearie, it's simply not true. It's not life, it's not real, and if you want to live your life constantly believing we live in some perfect fairytale world, well then go find another husband to make all your sweet dreams come true."

Belle didn't say anything. She didn't even turn around. The kettle whistled, but she didn't move. 

"Don't mock me Robert," Belle whispered.

"I wasn't mocking you. I was stating the truth." He took a sip of his coffee. "And can you quiet that thing down?"

Belle slowly lifted the kettle, then suddenly slammed it down so hard that it even caught Robert by surprise.   
"No," she muttered in a dead calm voice. "You were MOCKING me."

She finally turned, and her eyes were brimmed with tears. There was such anger and hurt in her expression that Robert couldn't help but feel like absolute garbage. 

"I-I'm sorry.."

"What's happened to you Robert?" Belle said in a trembling voice. "What's happening to us?"

Robert went up to her and wrapped her in a hug. She cried on him as he continued his apologies for his earlier outburst. 

"Nothing's happening my dear. It's just a hard time now is all," he assured her.

She pushed him away. "Robert I just..."

"Just what?"

"I can't stop thinking about that night. I have nightmares about it. About you doing that to me. The way you've been acting these days...it scares me."

Robert shook his head furiously. "N-No Belle! Honey, don't think like that. I would NEVER  do something like that to you, I was only trying to protect you from Killian. You know that!" He was shaking now, feeling like he could throw up any second from Belle's words.

"I know, and I love you for that but...you almost killed him. And you seemed proud of that too. I saw it in your eyes Robert, you would have hit him again if I wasn't there!"

Robert stayed quiet. "I thought we've discussed this..."

"We have, but it isn't helping me sleep at night." She turned back around to pour herself her tea. Robert watched her mix in cream and sugar. 

"We weren't even the only ones who went through hell," Belle continued. "There's Killian of course, but also Lucas, Mother Superior, and that poor girl Wendy. Did you know some of the school boys are saying she deserved this? It's disgusting." 

"What about Henry? He liked that girl."

"I haven't heard from him. That's, of course, thanks to Emma. But he'd better not be one of the boys saying such things. I don't care how many sodas she throws at him, the child did not deserve to be..." 

Robert held on to Belle's arm as she sobbed. Robert knew this hit close to home for her, as she was an assault victim herself.

"That entire night was cursed," she continued. "Nothing good was meant for such a night." Belle scoffed. "Oh, look at me, talking about curses as if I'm in some sort of fairytale world. Go ahead and mock me again Robert. I know how much you like doing that."

"Belle..."

But she was already walking away. Robert stood behind, listening to the sound of voices on the TV, his head swimming with thoughts and memories. Memories of his past. Memories he could never ever tell his wife. 

~~~~

_Robert stood shyly in the corner, holding his red cup. The music changed to a faster beat, and the people around him began shouting and dancing. Robert took a sip of his beer and looked around. The house he was at was a little dingy, and it made the place too crowded for a house party like this. At least in Robert's opinion. Everybody else seemed to not care, or at least they were too out of it to care._

_Someone bumped into Robert's arm, causing him to spill a little of his drink._

_"Fuck off, man," a bigger guy said, shoving him away._

_"Sorry," Robert squeaked, even though the larger fellow was clearly at fault. But Robert didn't like to fight a battle he would lose. Actually, he didn't really like fighting much at all._

_"What?" The guy turned around and took a step towards Robert, getting in his face._

_"Um...sorry?" Robert said feebly._

_The large guy narrowed his eyes. Robert stared at all the piercings on the man's face, on his lips, his ears, and eyebrows. Even his spiked orange and black hair was intimidating. Robert flinched with embarrassment when he heard some of the girls sitting on the couch on the other side of the room titter with laughter. One of them, a tall woman with long wavy black hair with fierce green eyes was laughing the loudest._

_"You'd better be little man. Or I'll-"_

_"Hey, hey," said Robert's friend Jeff, who had just appeared to his rescue. "He's with me, man, it's cool."_

_The big guy looked from Robert, to Jeff, grunted, then left. Robert sighed in relief._

_"Thanks," he muttered, putting his cup down._

_"You've gotta loosen up Rob, come on, have some fun," Jeff told him._

_"I was. Until that...thing came along," Robert mumbled._

_"You're too timid Rob. That's why these guys pick on you," Jeff said._

_Robert didn't say anything after that, not wanting to argue about the same subject again and again. He let Jeff lead him away from the table, but when he saw which direction they were headed, he wanted to turn back._

_"Relax," Jeff commanded as he led them toward the couch of mean girls. "Hey ladies."_

_They said their hellos in return, then some started a conversation with Jeff while the rest went back to talking amongst themselves. Robert stood there awkwardly, not really sure what he should do. The girl with the wavy black hair looked him up and down, scoffed, then turned back to her friend. Robert wasn't sure what to think of her. He didn't like her attitude, but he had to admit she was very pretty. Probably the prettiest one in the group._

_The girl turned her eyes back on him. "What are you staring at?" she snapped._

_"Nothing," Robert said, lowering his eyes._

_Just then, Jeff came over and stood behind the couch by the young woman. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry about that. My friend here is a little shy, but he seems to kinda like you." Robert widened his eyes at Jeff and started shaking his head, but the other man just winked at him. "Why don't you show him a good time, eh babe?"_

_The woman pursed her lips and brushed Jeff's hand off her shoulder. She raised her brow at Robert, and examined him with her piercing eyes once again. "You." She beckoned him. "Come here."_

_Robert quickly did as she asked._

_"What's your name?" she said bluntly._

_"R-Robert," he stammered nervously._

_The woman's light green eyes bore into him. Though quite bitchy, she really was beautiful, and Robert felt he would blow his chance if he didn't do something._

_"W-what about you?" he asked, trying to sound a little more confident. "What's your name?"_

_The woman's mouth curved upward in a sultry smile. "Milah."_

* * *

 

Robert walked quickly down the street. His jaw was clenched with frustration. No one had come into his shop all week. This wasn't a good sign. He knew rumors around the town were just getting worse, and he was hoping they would have died down by now. Yesterday Belle had come home crying. Someone at the library had openly called her a whore right to her face. Kathryn of course, defended her and kicked the person out. He wasn't even a resident in town, but only passing through to get some supplies and fish from the docks. It wasn't a surprise that this asshole knew who Killian and Emma were. Even with Kathryn having her back, it still put Belle to shame in front of the other people who were in the library that day.

Robert unlocked the door and stepped into his house. He walked into the kitchen to see Belle home early. She was reading a recipe book and there were a bunch of ingredients spread out on the granite island.

"Hey," he said.

She looked up. "Oh, hi honey."

"Watcha doin?"

"Preparing for Thanksgiving. How was the shop today..." She trailed off when she saw Robert shake his head solemnly. Belle sighed, then nodded. "It's ok. It will be ok. Things should get better soon. Nothing bad lasts forever." She gave him a small smile, then turned her back to wash her hands. 

Robert cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of any worrying thoughts. "Um...is anyone coming over for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow?" 

Belle hesitated to answer at first, but then answered, "No."

"Oh."

"I tried...inviting Emma and Henry over. Even Killian. But she declined the offer." Belle slapped down the rag on the counter and began cutting vegetables, her movements stiff and irritable. 

Robert sighed. He felt bad that they had to spend their first Thanksgiving in Storybrooke by themselves, instead of with Emma and his grandson as he had planned earlier in the fall. But as he watched his wife wipe a tear off her cheek as she continued her work, he told himself that these things happen all the time, that plans don't always turn out the way you want them to. 

~~~~

_The night Robert spent with Milah was probably the biggest mistake he could have ever made. He was young, stupid, and didn't have protection. But he wanted to prove something, he wanted to prove that he wasn't always a timid little thing. He wanted to give Milah a good time. It was only for one night anyway, no strings attached. And with Milah's reputation on campus, it was sure to put him at a more respectable light. No more would he have to worry about being picked on by the big guys. If he could get a girl like Milah, it could easily place him in a higher rank, much like his friend Jeff. But instead, all he got was one big nightmare after another._

_He had practically begged her to stay in bed with him after he admitted to having forgotten condoms, and he promised a million times that he would pull out and everything will be fine. In the end, Milah rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. Show me what you've got pipsqueak."_

_And he did pull out, just as he promised. But either it wasn't soon enough, or it didn't work because a couple months later, he got a little visit from Milah in his dorm room. As soon as she was let in by Jeff, she went straight up to Robert, and punched him right in the kisser. With all the screaming, crying, and yelling, it took a while to figure out what was going on. Milah was with child._

_"You stupid, fucking, little asswipe!" Milah cried through clenched teeth. Angry tears shone in her eyes. Robert cowered in the corner. "My father is going to KILL me. Not to mention the fact that I have YOUR fucking bastard child in me!"_

_"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Jeff butt in. "Milah, no need to freak out. There are other options, you know there's--"_

_"I know there are options dimwit! But I can't take them! Do you even know who the fuck my father is?!"_

_"Sorry," Jeff mumbled._

_Milah turned back to Robert and gave him a dangerous snarl. "All because of this little cunt of a coward right here. What's the matter little Robbie? Scared of me?" She shoved him back into a bookcase. "Fuck you!"_

_"Stop! I'm sorry Milah, I'm really really sorry," Robert begged through tears._

_"Would your dad not understand--" Jeff started._

_"NO!" Milah screeched. Jeff jumped back._

_"I thought so," he whispered._

_"No one fucking knows how strict he is...the things he does for this school.." Milah paced the room. "And no one knows how fucking restricted I really am. When it comes to my parents, I have no goddamn privacy. I try to get rid of this thing in me, they'll know. They'll find out!" She marched over to Robert and jabbed a finger in his chest. "And that's all thanks to you. Thank you so much for ruining my life." She sobbed._

_"Milah," Robert said, trying to touch her, but she slapped him back. "Milah please, I'll do everything I can for you and this child if you--"_

_"Shut up!" she shouted furiously. "You'd better be fucking sorry."_

_"But Milah..."_

_"Listen to me, you little pussy," she continued. "When I finally tell my father about this spawn, you and I will be married. I know him, it's what he will force us to do so as to not disrespect my entire family's fucking honor. But know this, after we are married, I will never touch you. I will never like you, no matter how much time passes, we will never be friends. And most of all, I will NEVER love you." She choked on a sob. "You are a FUCKING loser. Everyone on campus is going to know that I'm having a baby with a nobody like YOU. I will have to spend the rest of my life..." Milah wept a while, not allowing herself to finish her statement._

_Robert couldn't say anything. Tears of hurt and sadness swam down his cheeks, but he couldn't utter a word. Even Jeff had gone quiet._

_After a few minutes, Robert spoke. "W-what can I do to make things right? To make you happy Milah?"_

_Milah stopped crying to stare at him. "Kill yourself," she whispered._

_"What?"_

_"Kill. Yourself."_

_Robert blinked, frozen with shock at her choice of words._

" _Your death, will make me happy." And with that, she barged out of the room, leaving Robert to cry over his friend's shoulder._

* * *

 

Belle placed the salad and mashed potatoes on the table just as Robert walked in. 

"Dinner's almost ready dear. Just waiting on the turkey," she informed.

"Well it smells absolutely delicious in here," Robert replied with a grin. 

This made Belle smile and she went back to preparing the rest of the meal. It wasn't much since it was just the two of them tonight, but they would definitely have leftovers for at least a couple days. 

Robert lingered over to his wife and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck. "Do you know how much I love you?" he said.

"No, tell me," Belle replied slyly.

Robert pinched her waist, causing a giggle to escape. 

"Robert," Belle warned. "You're going to make me make a mess."

"Oh alright." He placed another kiss on her lip and was about to walk off when she stopped him. 

"Wait, tell me how much you love me."

Robert laughed. "I love you more....than the steak special at The Rabbit Hole during Happy Hour."

Belle cracked up. "You idiot," she giggled. Then she suddenly turned around again. "Wait, what? The Rabbit Hole?" She crossed her arms. "Robert, when was this?"

"A few days ago. I can see why some people like it so much, their food and bar is really good." Robert then scrunched up his nose. "Trashy though, not my thing. Worth a shot however." 

Belle chuckled. "Maybe I should try it out one of these days."

"Don't." 

Belle laughed again and continued to stir the gravy. The timer on the oven went off and Belle scurried over to open it, revealing a fresh, juicy Thanksgiving turkey. 

~~~~

_Black smoke shot out of the oven and the alarm went off. Robert used the kitchen towel to fan away the dark clouds. He quickly opened the windows too. Little Neal hurried into the kitchen, as fast as a 3 year old can run._

_"Papa?" Neal asked curiously. He cocked his head._

_"Son, step away from here, it's not safe," Robert said, nudging his boy out into the backyard. "Why don't you go play outside with your ball?"_

_"Okay."_   _And he waddled away._

_"Shit," Robert muttered when the smoke alarm finally went quiet. He sighed and slapped the towel down on the counter. Dinner was burnt for the second time that week and Robert was getting fed up. He looked around their shitty house. Milah's father had been pissed, and didn't offer them much for their marriage 3 years ago. But he made it pretty clear that if they tried breaking up, he would ruin both of them. The man would not be put down in front of his family and friends and made sure to keep it that way._

_The reception was nice looking and would have been a happy day for any other couple. Milah's family was wealthy and they were happy Milah had found someone, even if he was a "skinny/poor little thing." Robert and Milah would just smile falsely and accept the backhanded compliments. After the wedding, Milah's father made it clear that when they were asked to come to any family or charity events, they will show up and act appropriately._

_"No daughter of mine will be labeled a whore," he had said, giving Robert a frown._

_Basically, they would pretend to be a couple whenever needed. The rest was up to them. It had been an exhausting, miserable few years. The only thing that made it worth it, however, was his son, Neal Cassidy Gold. He loved his boy more than anything in the world._

_"What the fuck is going on?" Milah snarled, walking out of the hall drowsily._

_"Shouldn't you know? You were the one cooking."_

_"Don't give me that fucking attitude."_

_"...You've been drinking. Again."_

_"Fuck off my case, dumbass."_

_"Mama?" Neal was at the screen door, peeking in._

_"Ugh," Milah huffed and took out a liquor bottle from the cabinet._

_"Not in front of Neal Milah," Robert pleaded._

_"Not in front of Neal Milah," she mocked._

_"Milah..."_

_"What are you gonna do coward? Tell me off? You couldn't even say a word to that asshole who robbed us on the street the other day. 'Stop...please...my wife...um...' Give me a fucking break." Milah scoffed at Robert and pushed him aside. "I'm going out tonight."_

_"Again? What about Neal?"_

_"What the fuck about him?"_

_Neal put his hands on the screen. "Papa, wanna play with me?"_

_"Go play with the boy Robert, it's the only thing you CAN do."_

_Robert clenched his jaw and watched Milah stumble back into the bedroom. Her bedroom. Robert was not allowed in there. He had to (try and) sleep on a dingy rock-hard couch in the living room, and it was taking a toll on him. He hated her. He hated her so much. Rage began to boil inside him. He didn't know how much longer he could take._

**_Your death, would make me happy._ **

_So will yours dearie, so will yours..._

_"Papa?"_

_"Coming son."_

~~~~

They ate their dinner in silence. But it wasn't a miserable silence, more like, content silence. Every now and then, Robert would compliment Belle on her cooking, especially with the turkey. But otherwise, there wasn't much to say. 

After cleaning up the kitchen, the Gold's went into the living room to put on a movie. Belle snuggled into him and chuckled at the funny part on screen. He put his hand over hers and squeezed gently. All he could think about was how even though his young life was way less than perfect, he was one lucky man now. And he couldn't be more thankful for that. 

In bed, after making love to his wife, Robert lay down beside her and kissed the side of her face. He snuggled her closer to him and she sighed happily. 

"Do you really want to know how much I love you?" he said. 

"Does the answer have anything to do with food?"

He laughed. "No."

"Then do tell."

"When you came into my life, I discovered some things I haven't felt for a long, long time."

Belle turned herself around to face him. "What was that?"

"Hope. And love. When you smile, it fills me with joy. When you laugh, it's as if all of life's troubles just...disappear in that moment. And when you're sad, it tears me apart inside. And I'll do whatever I can to bring that beautiful smile back. And when I met you, I didn't know what love was. I had never felt it with anyone. I knew the love for my son, but...I didn't know the other kind of love. The one that...I myself have trouble describing to this day. But you can feel it, and you know it's real. And with you, I felt it. You changed my life for the better Belle, and I love you more than....everything. All the beauty and the wonders of this world is nothing compared to what I have with you."

Belle's eyes pooled with tears. "Robert," she whispered, choked up. "I love you too." She barked a laugh. "That doesn't compare to anything you just told me but...I don't even know what to say except....I couldn't have married..or fallen in love..with a better man." She placed a long kiss to his lips. 

There was silence, then Robert cleared his throat. "Well...that's true love for ya."

Belle giggled loudly. "Oh true love? Now look who's talking fairytales. Cheeseball." She slapped his chest.

Robert chuckled. "Eh, maybe there's some truth to those, you know?"

"Maybe." She smiled and moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder. 

Robert closed his eyes and fell into a comfortable deep sleep. 

* * *

 

_Robert limped over to his son and pulled him away from his angry mother. She had hit him on the knee and pushed him down the steps of their house last week, and as bad luck would have it, he had landed on his foot the wrong way, causing his ankle to sprain. His knee practically killed him and he had to go purchase a cane to help him walk. And all this was over him forgetting to pick up an extra bottle of gin. He had gotten THREE. And they were gone in two days._

_This time, he had gently suggested Milah spend more time with Neal. She accused him of calling her a bad mother and smashed a bottle over his head. Neal, now almost four years old, started to cry as a shard of glass hit the side of his head. Robert, bloody and bruised, quickly tried to carry his boy to safety. But Milah, in her drunken state, failed to notice her son and lunged at Robert again, grabbing his neck. Robert's bad leg gave way and he fell, dropping Neal. Neal began to sob and holler at his mother, "Mama! Mama!" He kept bawling on and on._

_"Shut up!" she screamed, and slapped him away so hard that he flew back and landed with his head hitting the tile floor._

_"NEAL!" Robert shouted. The boy was now unconscious. "No..."_

_"That bastard's going to grow up to be just like you, I can already tell," Milah growled, holding Robert by the hair. Her breath smelled strongly of whiskey. "Lousy, incompetent, weak, limp, and cowardly. You are nothing Robert. Nothing!"_

_Robert could barely hear her words over the ringing in his ears. All he could do, was stare at his unmoving son and watch the light trickle of blood running down his head, and the large hand print on the side of his small face. Robert began breathing heavily, dangerous thoughts were running through his head. He looked at his wife, this thing hobbling over to the corner. She hacked a cough and spat it out. Her long black hair looked like a fucking rat's nest, or a bunch of black gnarly snakes ready to clasp their jaws on your neck if you so much as looked at them. She turned, and her face was pale, her eyes caved in and hollow-looking, the bags dark and saggy. She was hideous. Absolutely hideous. And this creature, this monster, had made his life a living hell. She had hurt him, his son, and he wondered how God could ever think to make such a despicable, nasty excuse of a human being. No, she wasn't human, she was an animal. A rabid one, one who blamed him for all her mistakes, and wallowed in self-fucking-pity._

_Her words rang in his ears: "Lousy, incompetent, weak, limp, and cowardly. You are nothing Robert. Nothing!"...."Your death, would make me happy."_

**_Your death, would make me happy._ **

_Robert reached for his cane. He stood up, not noticing the pain jabbing at his leg, and limped over to her._

_She was pouring herself another drink when she looked up at him with disgust. "What are you looking at fucking id--" She never got to finish her sentence._

_With one hard hit, she was on the ground, screeching. But he didn't stop. Couldn't stop. It was exhilarating. He brought the cane down on her again, and again, and again, listening to the cracks as her bones began to break. He shoved the bottom of the cane down on her face. She screamed in agony as blood shot out of her mouth and nose. She tried crawling away, but he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back to him, slamming the cane down on her knee. He pounded at her for a while until she could barely move._

_"This (SLAM) is for calling me names. This (SLAM) is for making my life fucking hell. This (SLAM, SLAM) is for causing me pain. This (SLAM) is for always humiliating me (SLAM) in front of Neal (SLAM) and other people. And this (SLAM) is for (SLAM) MY SON!!!" And with all his strength, he brought the cane to her head one final time, as hard as he could. He heard a large crack, and Milah, with all her twitching, finally went limp._

_Robert stumbled back on the floor, dropping the cane. Milah's face was unrecognizable. He had bashed her skull in with that last hit. Robert turned over and threw up, not believing what he just did. He wished he could go back and undo it, but what's done is done._

 

_It took a long time to clean everything up. He took Neal to his room and kept him there, taking care of his bruised face and head after the boy had woken up. He instructed Neal to stay in his room for the rest of the night._

_After the kitchen and living room were spotless, he waited until about 2 am to take the body out in his backyard to bury it, with the aid of his lantern of course. The backyard was so shitty looking with its dirt patches everywhere that the hole he dug to put Milah in barely made a difference. They lived in an isolated area in the corner of the neighborhood, so there was no need in worrying about nosy neighbors._

 

_The next few weeks were nerve-racking. Robert told Neal that Mommy was unhappy, so she left. This upset the little boy for a bit, but since he was very young at the time, he got over it in a couple hours when Robert decided to take him to the toy store. He also bought a couple packets of seeds, thinking maybe it was time he grew a little garden in his yard..._

_Milah's father came by and he was furious. Robert told him the same story he had told his son, and that made the other man even angrier._

_"That stupid stupid girl," he had said. "Did she run off with another man Robert?"_

_"Yes," Robert replied. "Yes she did, sir."_

_"Ugh...of course she did."_

_Milah's father was so fed up with his own daughter that he simply left, telling Robert he was sorry that he ever made him put up with her, especially after noticing the limp on Robert's leg and the healing gash on Neal's head. He didn't bother calling the police, there would be no point in it._

_This news took the large weight Robert was carrying off his shoulders. He was...free. Truly free. And after this incident, he promised himself that he would never, EVER lose his temper like that again. He may have been lucky this time, but...well...he didn't even want to think about a next time._

_For years, Robert worked hard. He got a job, and he remembered to always calm himself in any tough situation. This made him a very humble and peaceful man. Soon, he had enough money to move him and his son into a better home._

_"I can't wait to get to the new house! This one really does suck doesn't it Papa?" said Neal, who was now seven years old._

_Robert looked around the broken down house, then the flower bed he had grown outside. That was the only part of the yard that actually looked beautiful, despite the darkness that lay underneath._

_"Yes, son...yes it does," Robert said._

_They got into the car and drove away, away from all their past nightmares, and toward a better future. Robert glanced at Neal grinning in the backseat, and smiled back. He was truly happy now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? Was Robert in the right for what he did to Milah? Or completely wrong? Hopefully his anger doesn't get the better of him again.  
> And let's hope things get better for the Golds. Small towns are such a bitch sometimes. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Robert discover Storybrooke's darkest secret.  
> Robert lands a new position.  
> Emma reaches out to the Golds.

Robert got in the car and started the engine. It was a beautiful cold morning, a perfect day to pick up groceries. Belle sat in the car next to him, applying her lipstick in her compact mirror. They passed through Main Street and all the shops and restaurants decorated for Christmas. Snow and ice lay on the sidewalks and the gray sky set the tone for the upcoming holidays. Belle could hear the jolly music coming from outside the bakery, where there was a blowup Santa Clause moving its body side to side with the rhythm of the music. The town was oddly quiet, and the streets seemed emptier than usual, but it was still peaceful. Belle smiled and looked toward Robert. He glanced at her then continued driving, one hand on the steering wheel, the other on the lever. She placed her hand over his. He glanced at her again and smiled. 

Suddenly, Belle's happy mood faltered when she saw what was ahead. A crowd had surrounded the square, and Belle could make out the top of a large wooden frame. The crowd seemed...angry...or excited. But it didn't calm Belle's nerves. Something felt very...wrong. The townspeople were yelling, mostly profanities, then they cheered. 

Robert could not get past the crowd, and he was curious to see what was going on himself. He got out, and Belle did the same. Robert grabbed Belle's hand and started pushing through the crowd. 

"What's going on?" Belle cried over the noise. 

A man heard them and boomed, "Hey everyone, it's the newcomers." 

The people quieted down and turned their attention toward the Golds. The ones in front moved out of the way to make a path. Robert put an arm around his wife and walked forward, frowning at those snickering at them. When they got to the front and saw what lay before them, Belle let out a screech. She quickly put her head in Robert's chest. Robert held on to her, his eyes widened at the sight. In front of them was a man, not much taller than Robert, hanging. The rope was tied to his neck and hung from the tall wooden frame--a gallow of some sort. The man was also very bruised, his face swollen red and purple, as if he had been beaten very badly. Robert couldn't believe this, as he heard tittering behind him. He swallowed and averted his eyes to the ground. It didn't help when he noticed a puddle under the deceased man, and the dripping coming from the pant legs. Robert also noticed another pair of feet on the ground, from the person holding the rope. Robert looked up again to see none other than Killian Jones grinning right at him, and Emma Swan standing solemnly by his side.  

~~~~

"What the HELL did I just witness out there?!" Robert shouted. 

Regina sighed while staring out the window of her office, but didn't answer. After the nightmarish scene at the town square, Robert pulled Belle back to the Cadillac, turned it around, and drove straight to the Mayor's office.   

"Miss Mayor?" he demanded again.

Regina swallowed and turned to face a deeply concerned Robert and Belle. "I'm sorry you had to see that. This hasn't happened for at least a few years. I was hoping it would never happen again."

Robert shook his head, confused. "What are you talking about? What would never happen again?"

"This town has...a strange tradition when it comes to criminal punishment." She walked to the front of her desk and leaned back on it. "When a person here commits a serious felony, the law enforcement council gets together and decides what type of cruel and unusual punishment should be used. And well...stuff like this happens." 

"But...this is medieval! It's wrong!" Belle exclaimed.

"Don't you think I know that?" Regina shot back.

"Then why does it still happen? Why don't you do something about this? _You're_ the mayor."

"This has been going on for generations BECAUSE of my family. I can't just stop it, otherwise they get angry--"

"Who gets angry?" Robert interrupted. 

"The assholes who worked for my father."

"So..." Belle began slowly. " _They_ have more power over _you?_ "

Regina stayed quiet for a moment, but then said, "In a way, they do. I'm always scared that they can overpower me someday and I'll end up like that poor man hanging off a wooden post." She sighed shakily.

"What time do these people think they live in?" he said angrily.

"A time where stoning and hanging people are a common thing," Regina answered sadly. "And a time where only men were allowed to run the world." She scoffed harshly. "Guess that wish didn't quite work out for them well did it?"

"How did you even get this position?" Belle wondered, gesturing to the spacious and fancy office room. "As mayor I mean?"

Regina shrugged. "My father didn't get to have a son like he had planned. Then he died and my mother took over. Then before she passed, she handed the job over to me."

"Did your mother have the same luck as you?"

"Of course," Regina mumbled, looking away. 

This still didn't make an ounce of sense to Robert. So many questions flooded his mind all at once. He could hardly think straight. "This is a lot of bullshit," he said. "Why didn't you tell my wife and I what kind of town we were moving into, huh?" 

Regina stuttered, "I-Robert..I'm--"

"Did my son know about this?" Robert raged. "Does my GRANDSON know?"

"Robert shh," Belle whispered, putting a hand on Robert's arm. 

"Robert please," Regina said. "Not everyone in this town agrees with this, you'll see that for yourself soon enough. Neal was a good person. And Henry's disturbed with it as much as anyone who's sane enough to know this is wrong and we always keep him away from participating." 

"And Emma?" 

"She's part of law enforcement. She does what she's told. Last we had a conversation about this, she let me know she didn't like it. As of now, I don't know anymore. These days, she agrees with everything her boyfriend likes." 

Killian. Of course. Robert wanted to smack that stupid smirk right off his face this morning. He didn't like any of this. Not this town, and not the people. He felt sick knowing that his grandson lived among such primitive minds. And he was concerned for Emma too. He had seen her today, and she was not looking well. As much as he wanted to move out of town now, he knew it wouldn't be the right thing to do at the moment. Plus, he didn't even have the money for it.

"How many times has this happened when my son lived here?" he asked.

"Twice," Regina said. "It doesn't happen too often anymore Robert."

"What did that man do? Was he this Richard Norman I heard about at the town meeting?" 

"Yes. He worked for our bank. And that two timing scum tried to rob us of everything. He was known to start fights and get drunk at The Rabbit Hole often, and I guess he let one of his secrets slip. It was all a such a huge mess."

Robert suddenly remembered where he had heard the name before. When he came to Storybrooke for Neal's funeral, he had passed the bar on one of his evening walks. Two large guys had shoved a short man out of the door and held him up against the wall. The bigger men had said something incomprehensible and then called the man "Mr. Richie Norman" in a condescending way. Robert had just quietly walked out of sight and out of the danger zone. 

"He wasn't a very good man," Regina continued. "But...I don't know."

"I don't even know what to say anymore," Robert said. "Why didn't anyone say anything? Not Emma, not Henry, not our friends, not anyone?"

"We don't usually talk about it openly. We didn't want to scare you away. And there's always different outsiders coming in and out of Storybrooke all the time and the last thing we want is for this to spread around." Regina walked behind her desk and sat on the chair. "So please, don't say anything to anyone. Like I said, this doesn't happen very often anyway...but I'm concerned it might start again. James and his team are still looking for those masked idiots from Halloween. People are gonna have a field day with that one."

"Oh God..." Belle whimpered.

Robert shook his head. "Fuck this. Belle, let's go." He was about to turn away when Regina called him back. 

"Wait, I wanted to ask...how's business at the shop going?" she asked. Robert stayed quiet and Regina sighed. "I thought so...listen, I'd like to offer you another job." 

"Thank you Miss Mayor but I don't think I'll have time. And I worked too hard on my shop to give it up now."

"No, it's not that. You won't have to give anything up. This one's more on the side. And Neal once told me you had some experience with this back when you two lived in Boston together."

Robert perked up, immediately knowing what she was referring to. Business was still not going too well and he knew he needed to bring in more money. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to do just that.

~~~~

"Landlord! You're going to be the landlord!" Belle said excitedly. They stared at the apartment building next to the library, at Robert's new future. The old landlord moved back to Tennessee to live with his grandchildren, so this was a perfect chance for Robert to earn some more money. "This is great! Things are finally starting to look up for us honey."

Robert squeezed Belle's hand. "Yes, it seems they finally are." 

* * *

 

Belle walked into the library and hung her coat up. She sat at the desk and glanced at Kathryn nervously. She hadn't spoken to any of the townspeople the whole weekend, and rarely left the house. She felt she didn't know anyone anymore. What does her friend think about all this? Is she one of the ones who thinks the Tradition is wrong, or is she on board with the whole thing like everyone else?

"Good morning Belle," Kathryn said softly.

"Good morning," Belle muttered. 

Kathryn sipped her coffee. "How was your weekend?"

"Good."

"Do anything interesting?"

"No."

"...Well, did you at least _see_ anything interesting?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know it what it means hon."

Belle should have known. Everyone in town knew. She sighed. "It was more repulsive than interesting."

"Ah. I see," Kathryn said with a nod.

Belle bit her lip. "Were you there?"

"No, I wasn't feeling well that morning so I couldn't make it. James told me what happened though. I'm sorry you found out like this. I thought about telling you, but I figured you'd freak out or something."

Belle sighed. "I understand. But I don't like it."

"Why not?"

Belle's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean? It's inhumane to do that to anyone! It's not right."

Kathryn laughed. "It's not like we do this to your average mall thief. Cruel and disgusting people deserve cruel and disgusting punishment. And I personally love that this town enforces that." She got up and began sorting files. "Richard Norman was a complete dick and deserved what he got. You know what would have happened to this town if he had actually gotten away with our money? Fuck that guy. I'm sad I was too sick to see him get what was coming." She touched her belly for a moment, then sighed contently. "It's alright though. It was worth reading about in the paper the morning after. I had a good laugh at that."

Then, she grabbed some reports and left the room leaving Belle staring hopelessly at the stack of books waiting to be put back on the shelves.

* * *

 

Robert sat on the bed, patiently waiting for Belle to exit the bathroom. He felt very nervous. _Maybe this is it,_ he thought. _Maybe this is finally it._

He heard the doorknob turn and looked up. Just seeing Belle's expression made his stomach tighten. 

"Well?" he asked anyway, even though he already knew what the answer would be. 

She shook her head in response and Robert breathed out in sadness and frustration. He bowed his head. Belle kneeled on the floor in front of him and entwined her fingers through his. 

"Don't worry," she reassured. "It's hard now, but I won't give up hope. And neither should you." She gently kissed his hand. "We'll have our baby soon." 

Later that day the phone rang. Belle answered and was surprised to hear Emma's voice speaking. 

"Hi Belle." 

"Hi," Belle said breathlessly. 

"...Um. How are you?" 

"Alright, how about yourself?" 

"Not too bad. Um, well, uh, Christmas is coming up and I--we were wondering if, maybe you and Papa would like to have dinner with us then." 

Belle blinked in surprise. "Wow..uh, yes. Yes we would love to."

"Oh good," Emma said, sounding relieved. "Yeah I've missed you two." She laughed nervously. 

Belle smiled and chuckled. "Well we've missed you also." 

"So dinner then. My house."

"We will be there." 

"Alright, see you then."

"Bye." Belle hung up and smiled. Her heart swelled with joy and relief that things were slowly getting back to normal. Robert got a new job, Emma's trying to reconcile, and the town was slowly starting to back off and be civil again, which Belle appreciated, even though she still didn't agree with their idea of justice. 

Belle quickly climbed back upstairs to tell her husband the good news. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we will have Christmas dinner with the Swan-Jones family (bleh), that should go well right? ;)  
> Also more Ruby possibly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Belle go to Granny's for the Holiday Specials Menu. Ruby is not too pleased to see them.   
> The Golds have Christmas dinner with Emma, Henry, and Killian. Killian and Emma argue, and Henry stays in a bad mood.

"Ooh look Robert, she's back!" Belle gushed. 

The neighborhood cat walked up to Belle and purred, rubbing its lean orange body around her legs. Belle giggled and grabbed the small bag of cat food they kept by the door just as Robert approached behind her. 

"Here you go Sweet Pea," Belle said, placing a small handful of food slightly away from the door. "Enjoy." She ran her hand over Sweet Pea's head and back, much to the kitty's appreciation. 

Belle shivered and went back inside. "I wonder if she ever gets cold. Poor little thing." 

Robert smiled. "She'll be alright Belle, she's a fierce one. You know she pounced on me the other day?" 

Belle laughed. "Really?" 

"Yup. I don't think she liked me at first. But she changed her mind a week after we started feeding her." He winked.

Belle laughed again, then checked her watch. "Oh, we should start getting ready. It's almost lunch hour and I want to make it to Granny's for her Homemade Chicken Soup and Apple Pie special before everyone else crowds the place." 

They got dressed and headed out. Sweet Pea sat on one of the rocking chairs on the front porch, snuggling into the soft cushion. 

Granny's was not as hectic to Robert and Belle's relief. The place was decorated for the holidays, with reeds hanging over each booth, ornaments on display, and even a small beautifully decorated Christmas tree stood on the corner. Soft holiday melodies played over the speakers and the whole place smelled of sweet pie. The Golds spotted an empty booth and were about to head towards it when Ruby stood in their way. 

"Well look who it is," she sneered, narrowing her eyes at the two. "If it isn't the tempered animal and his two-timing wife." 

Belle wanted to wrap Ruby's braids around her neck and strangle her with it but all she could do was glare. 

"Two-timing huh?" Robert said, lifting a brow. "Wouldn't that be a little hypocritical for you to say dearie?"

Ruby opened her mouth in shock and would have spoken back if not for Granny coming over and shoving Ruby aside. 

"Ruby, GET in the kitchen and do your job. NOW." 

Ruby narrowed her eyes at them again and shuffled away. 

"I'm sorry about that," Granny said. "She can have such a shitty attitude sometimes. She got it from her mother." 

Belle looked at the booth and saw a man that was now sitting there. She sighed. Now all the booths were taken. There were smaller tables available, but Belle much preferred the space of the booths. Granny noticed this and led them over to that booth. The man looked up and grunted. 

"Get up," Granny ordered.

"And why the fuck should I do that? Especially for them," he said, pointing his head at the Golds.

"Watch your language and go sit the hell over there damn it!" Granny insisted, pointing at an empty table. "You're only one person hogging the whole freakin' booth. Now scooch!" 

The man frowned and then Granny added. "I'll make you your favorite beef and bacon sandwich. Free of charge."

The man quickly moved aside and Belle and Robert took his place. 

"Thank you very much Granny, but that wasn't necessary," Belle told her politely. 

"Nah it's alright sweetheart. Mr. Comwell's a regular, he can give up one day without sitting where he wants." She leaned over and spoke quietly. "By the way, I know you two are good people. Fuck what everyone else thinks." She winked, handed them their menus, and walked off. Robert smiled, feeling a bit better about things. "That Granny sure is an amazing woman." 

Belle nodded. "She really is." 

They figured out what they were going to order all while a little plastic snowman stood on top of the napkin dispenser, bobbing its head from side to side. 

* * *

 

_*DING DONG*_

"Henry! Get the door!" the Golds heard Emma shout from inside. They looked at each other with amused expressions. 

The locks clicked and the door swished open. Henry stood on the opposite side. 

"Hey Grandpa. Belle. Merry Christmas," he said, smiling wistfully. 

Robert and Belle stepped into the loft and each gave Henry a hug, wishing him a Merry Christmas as well. After removing their coats, Robert placed the presents he was carrying over by the tree where the rest of the bags and boxes sat. 

Emma was chattering with Belle when Robert turned back around. She smiled at him and gave him a warm hug. 

"Merry Christmas Papa," she whispered.

"You too sweetheart."

Henry went back to playing his new video game and the rest went over to the kitchen area where Emma was finishing up dinner. It smelled very delicious, and Robert's tummy couldn't help but rumble a little. 

"Roast," Emma winked, gesturing down at the oven. 

"Well I can't wait," Robert chuckled. "You were always such a great cook my dear." 

"Where's Killian?" Belle asked. 

"He's out grabbing a few more things for dinner," Emma replied.

"Oh, I thought all stores are closed today."

Emma gave Belle a comical look. "Yeah, and by grabbing, I mean running around trying to borrow ingredients I told him a million times to get over the week."

They all laughed and Emma continued, "Of course he waited until the last minute though."

There was a blast of sound from the TV, then a monotone voice saying "Game Over."

"Fuck," Henry whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Henry," Emma warned. "Turn it off. And watch your mouth!"

"Or what?" Henry grumbled. 

"What did you say?" Emma dropped her knife on the board and strode over to him. 

Henry darted backward on the couch, away from his irate mother. "Nothing, nothing. Alright I'm turning it off," he said quickly, grabbing the remote. A slight blush crept up his face as Belle stifled a giggle. 

Emma scoffed and went back to the kitchen counter, shaking her head the entire way. "Sorry. He's been such a grump these past couple months. I don't know what's gotten into him." 

Robert looked over at Henry, who was now grabbing some of his things in a frustrated manner and grudgingly heading upstairs.

"He's a teenage boy. It happens, trust me I know," Robert joked, giving Emma a knowing smile. 

Emma laughed and then sighed contently, a gleam of sadness in her eyes like she was remembering something from the past. She shook her head as if trying to snap herself out of it. 

"No, it's not just that," she said quietly. "He seems so...depressed all the time now. He hasn't been getting enough sleep, hasn't been eating properly, doing poorly in school...I'm worried about him." 

Robert frowned. "Have you tried taking him to a therapist?" he suggested. "Maybe he's going through a tough time and needs someone to talk to." 

"He won't even talk to _me_ ," Emma said. "And funny you bring that up. Yesterday I brought up Doctor Hopper, the local therapist, and it started a freaking war in this house." She brought her knife down on on the lettuce violently. "I just don't know what to do."

Belle reached for Emma's hand. "You'll figure something out. We're here if you need anything." 

Emma smiled sadly. "Thank you. And...I'm sorry about...everything..." 

"We're the ones who should be sorry," Robert chimed in. "I should have never hit him like that Emma, I didn't know--" 

"I know," Emma interrupted. "I understand now. I was just angry at the time. I don't know why Killian would grab Belle the way he did, and I was furious that my own Papa would try and kill the man I love...but you were protecting her so...ugh. It was all such a mess." Emma choked out a laugh. "And then I blocked you guys out for weeks. Forgive me." She looked at Robert with a teary eye. "Please?" 

Robert stared at Emma's face. He had always wanted a daughter like Emma, and he even still thought of Emma as his, even after Neal's death. How could he not forgive her, especially when she stood there with her wide angelic eyes staring right back at him. He placed his hand over hers. 

"Of course I do sweetheart," he whispered. "I've forgiven you long ago. It's really no worry. Now if I could just see Killian because I know I owe him a huge apology." 

Emma looked at the clock. "Huh. He should be here by now." 

Belle went over to the window. "Well it's started to snow pretty hard. I wouldn't be surprised if he's late."

Robert turned his attention back to Emma. "Emma, dear, about the man that was hung a few weeks ago--"

Emma dropped the utensils with a clatter. "Ok, I was ACHING to tell you guys since the town meeting but Killian made me promise to keep it under lock and key. I hope it didn't upset you and Belle too much Papa I'm so sorry--" 

Robert had to walk behind the bar and calmly run his hands down her arms to ease her nerves. The woman was talking a mile a minute. He studied her as she breathed in and out, refusing to make eye contact. Emma seemed very drained these days, and he wasn't sure exactly why. Even before the hanging, it was as if something was slowly sucking the life right out of her usual, cheerful self. Robert didn't like it, but the last thing he wanted was to point it out and offend her. 

Henry skipped back downstairs. Robert looked over and noticed the boy's dark baggy eyes and washed out face. He too was starting to look the same as his mother. 

"Is dinner ready yet?" Henry asked with no enthusiasm. 

"Almost," Emma said.

"So Henry," Robert started, trying to see if he could make conversation. "How's school been going?"

"Fine I guess." 

"Anything you've been working o--"

"No."

"Henry," Emma warned.

Henry rolled his eyes distastefully. Robert shook the nagging feeling off and tried again. "Having a nice Christmas?"

"Does it look like I'm having a nice Christmas?" 

"Henry!" Emma yelled.

"What? What. Why does every single person have to ask the same questions over and over and over? 'How's school Henry?' 'How's your classes Henry?' 'How's life Henry?' It makes me sick!"

"Henry, you shouldn't talk to your grandfather that way!" Belle shouted. 

"No, it's fine," Robert said bluntly, holding his hands up. "He's right. Why should I bother asking him how he's doing? It's not like I should care for him. Or give a damn." 

Silence. Henry lowered his head in anger and shame.

Just then, the door opened and in walked Killian holding two plastic bags of vegetables, bread, and cans. He was wearing a Santa Clause hat, and his nose and cheeks were flushed pink from the cold. 

"Ho, ho! Merry Christmas," he said with a wink. 

"Killian! Finally," Emma greeted with a laugh. 

Robert and Belle said hello while Emma helped Killian take off his coat and remove the bags from his hands to take into the kitchen. Robert stepped over and held out his hand. 

"How are you doing Mr. Jones?" Robert said.

Killian took the open hand and shook. "Doing better everyday. Just keeping it positive you know?"

"Listen, I'm really sorry about...you know. Almost killing you." 

Killian's lips curved up. "No worries. I'd do the same if I saw you grabbing at my wife. If I had a wife." They both chuckled. "Hey, maybe that'll change sometime soon right?" Killian quietly nodded his head toward Emma, who was busy looking through the bags with Belle in the kitchen.

Robert's smile froze, not really sure what to think. But he just laughed it off. It was Christmas, there was no sense in stressing about anything right now. 

"How you doin' boy?" Killian teased, ruffling Henry's hair. "Did you beat that level you were on?" 

Henry shook his head and managed a laugh. 

"Yeah, that's a hard one," Killian said. "I'll see if I could beat it later tonight." 

In the kitchen, Belle was mixing the seasoning for the cheesy potatoes. She looked over at Emma. 

"So have you talked to Regina these past couple weeks?" Belle asked.

"Hm? Yeah a little here and there...mostly on the phone..."

"Oh ok."

"Why, did she say anything about me?" Emma looked hopeful.

"Well I saw her when I was out doing last minute shopping the other week. I told her about dinner and she just told me to tell you that she hopes you have a wonderful Christmas." 

"Oh." Emma nodded and went back to peeling carrots. "Yeah um. I was hoping to give her a call this morning...but..." Emma glanced at Killian. "...I got busy."

"Well it doesn't matter," Belle said. "She went out of town two days ago."

"Wait what?" Emma looked at Belle. "How do you know that?"

"She told me she would. While we were shopping."

"You were shopping with her or you just saw her?"

"I saw her, and then we shopped."  
"So...you and Regina are like...friends now?"

"...Is that a problem?" Belle frowned a bit, not sure where Emma was trying to go with this. 

"N-no. It's great actually, it's just--I--I guess I just realized how much I lost touch with her. That's all." Emma peeled the last carrot and dropped it into the bowl. She turned back to the plastic bags so Belle wouldn't see the tears welling up her eyes. 

"You...could always see her when she gets back," Belle said softly.

"Yeah. Sure. Guess I could do that," Emma answered in monotone. She pulled out a tupperware container and found it filled with sugar cookies that were very strangely shaped. Looking closer, it appeared to be snowmen, reindeer, and Christmas trees. Emma furrowed her brows.

"Killian?" she called.

Killian skipped over. "What's up?"

"Where did you get these?"

"From Granny's. A holiday treat."

"Granny's is closed."

"No I didn't go to _Granny's_ Granny's. I went to her house. Her actual home." Killian scoffed. "You didn't think she lived in that restaurant did you?" He laughed, looking at Belle and pointing his thumb at Emma as if she were crazy.

"Yeah? And who made these cookies?" Emma crossed her arms.

"...Granny?"

Emma breathed in. "So...she-- _Granny_ \--baked you THESE shitty looking cookies and...what? Mailed them to you from Florida?"

Killian's eyes widened. "What are you talking about, she's right h--"

"She's not in town asshole! She went to Florida to spend Christmas with her ailing sister! Didn't you think I would know this shit!?" She slammed the tupperware down.

"Emma, it's ok," Belle hushed.

"No the hell it's not ok!"

"What's going on?" Robert said, walking over. 

Henry grumbled, "Ugh I'm going upstairs, just let me know when dinner's ready." He stomped up the black staircase.

Killian held his hands up. "Alright, I can explain--"

"You went to see HER didn't you?" Emma accused.

"No, no. I did not do that. You are twisting it around again--"

"Oh I'm twisting it around. I'M always the crazy one--"

"I went to get supplies like you asked me to!"

"Yeah! For DINNER! I didn't ASK for these fucking demented looking cookies." She took a bite out of one, and immediately spit it back out. "God, they taste like fucking horseshit!"

"You barely gave it a chance." 

"Well if you love that whore's cooking so much you can just wander your ass back over there!"

While Emma and Killian argued, Belle and Robert just looked at each other awkwardly. Robert took a deep breath, knowing he will have to eventually step in and stop this. He went over to Emma and stroked both her arms from behind while trying to soothe her. 

"Alright alright. Enough of this you two. Let's just drop it and try to have a nice rest of the evening," he said.

By this time Emma had started to cry. "My God Killian, you're making a mockery out of me! Everyone in town is laughing at me!" She turned around and cried into Robert's shoulder. Robert rubbed her back. 

"No one's laughing at you dear. Let's just keep calm now." Robert raised a brow at Killian, who just rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Emma," Belle said. "The roast!"

Emma let go of Robert. "Oh shit!" And she ran in and pulled the juicy ham out before it completely burned. 

~~~~

"Henry!" Emma shouted for the second time. "Dinner's ready!" 

Robert looked around the little two story loft again from his seat. He realized that this was the first time he and Belle were invited formally to the apartment since they moved to Storybrooke. 

He hadn't been here for a family dinner in years. The place looked mostly the same, but Robert couldn't help but notice the family photos with Neal were taken down and were replaced with pictures of Killian. Killian with Emma, Killian with Henry, Killian with them both, heck, even Killian by himself, holding a large catch from the ocean. And of course, Neal's dreamcatchers were long gone. It saddened Robert that Emma would just try and erase Neal as if he had never existed. 

Emma sighed and mumbled, "He complains about food, and then when it's ready he doesn't come down." She sat down at the table. Dinner looked very appetizing. The roasted ham was only burnt slightly, but still edible, and the rest of the table was decorated with various dishes of rice, cheesy potatoes, a casserole, salads, vegetables, and bread rolls. Robert couldn't wait to get started. 

Henry thumped down the stairs, almost tripping on the bottom step. 

"Careful lad," Killian said. "Don't wanna break your head now."

Henry blinked and found his way to his seat at the edge of the table next to Killian. Emma was at the head of the table between Robert and Killian who were seated across from each other, and next to Robert was Belle sitting across from Henry.

After they were all seated, they said a little prayer, and then began to eat. It was a nice meal, and everything was delicious, especially the roast. 

"The ham is outstanding sweetheart," Killian acknowledged, trying to make up for earlier. "Best I've ever tasted."

"Would've been perfect if it was taken out on time," Emma muttered quietly while taking a sip of her red wine (courtesy of the Golds). Killian just glared, and Emma continued eating without making eye contact. 

Henry barely said a word to anyone. He simply picked at his plate and surprisingly didn't eat anything even though he had been complaining of hunger before. 

Belle, having noticed this, said, "Is something wrong Henry? You haven't touched your food."

Henry gave her the stink eye, then continued shoving green beans away with his fork. 

"Henry," Emma questioned, "why aren't you eating?"

"Leave me alone," he whined.

"You've been complaining all night for food and now you're not hungry?" 

He responded with a grunt. Emma just shook her head and signaled for the Golds to drop the matter. Henry was in a bad mood and there was nothing to be done about it. He begrudgingly dropped his fork and brought a glass of water to his lips.

"How's things at work going dear?" Robert asked Emma.

"Pretty good. Ooh, speaking of work, I think we finally got a lead on the 'Masked Monsters.'"

Henry spat out and began coughing violently. Killian, after almost choking on ham, quickly patted the boy's back while Robert and Belle handed over a bunch of napkins. 

"It's alright buddy. It's gonna be alright," Killian whispered while rubbing Henry's back. 

"You ok son?" Robert asked. 

"I'm fine," Henry rasped. 

"So uh, what were you saying?" Killian said, turning his full undivided attention back to Emma.

Emma raised an eyebrow at Henry, then looked at the rest of the family. "I was saying that we think we found a lead. An empty can of silly string was hidden in the corn stalks not too far from where Mother Superior was attacked."

Killian nodded and took a deep uncomfortable breath, glancing at Henry who was now wiping away the tears that occurred during his coughing fit.

"Well, what happens now?" Belle asked.

"Run DNA samples and see what we can find." 

"Um.." Henry piped up. "This isn't...like...What flavor is it?"

"....What?" Emma frowned out of confusion. Killian raised his eyebrow.

"Oh..wait, not flavor. Um..." Henry blinked a few times and shook his head. "Um, what was...what c-color was it?"

"The silly string?"

"Yeah."

"Well on the can it was said to be blue I believe." Emma cocked her head. "Why?"

"I'm going upstairs for a bit; I don't feel too well." Henry pushed back his chair and began walking back up to his room. 

"Oh ok honey. Don't stay in there too long though. We'll be opening presents soon."

"Ehh.."

"There'll be gingerbread cake for dessert."

Henry stopped midway. "I'll come back down," he said simply without turning around. Then he started his way back up again.

~~~~

Emma passed around plates of cake topped with a large dollop of whip cream. The cake and the room smelled like sweet Christmas. Everyone sat in the living room eating dessert and waiting for Henry to come down so they could start opening presents by the tree.

Emma walked to the staircase. "Henry?" she called.

The thud of Henry's feet were heard. Emma came back into the living room to cut up another slice of cake. Henry arrived and sat next to Killian on the chair. Emma placed the plate in front of him on the coffee table.

"Alright. I guess we should get started," Emma chirped happily. 

They began with opening Belle and Robert's gifts to them. For Emma was body lotion and bath salts, Killian a three pack cologne set, and Henry got a new jacket and a do-it-yourself comic book.

"What do you think?" Robert said to Henry with a small smile. 

"Wow..it's..it's really cool," Henry replied, flipping through the book. "Thanks Grandpa." 

Robert almost sighed with relief, glad that Henry was happy with it. 

Henry flipped through the book again with a feeling of bittersweet. He really appreciated the book his grandfather gave him, and it WAS very cool. But Henry didn't have the heart to tell him that he had stopped writing and drawing long ago. 

"Hey Belle," Killian said with a grin. "Which scent do you like best?" He had already opened the three bottles from the package and pulled up his sleeve to test them out. Belle leaned forward in her seat. Killian sprayed one on his arm and let her sniff, then did the same with the next two. Belle thought for a moment and smiled. 

"I think I like... _Aura de Zeus_." She pointed at the blue bottle which pictured a silhouette of a Greek God on a throne. 

Killian grinned again, then sprayed the bottle all over himself. After he had walked off, Robert leaned next to Belle and asked in a whisper, "Did you really like that scent?" 

"No, it was the worst one. But it suits him don't you think?" They both stifled their laughs. 

Emma came back with a couple more boxes, one for Robert and the other for Belle. Belle received a white v-neck sweater and makeup, and Robert got a new suit and a framed photo of him, Belle, Henry, and Emma posing in front of the Gold home when they had first moved in. Robert smiled wide.

"Merry Christmas Papa. I'm glad you're here," Emma said and hugged Robert. 

"I'm glad to be here too sweetheart," Robert replied. He looked at the photo again, thankful that Killian was the one behind the camera and not in the photo with them. 

"I picked out the sweater Belle," Killian added. "You should wear it sometime." 

"Oh, um. Thank you very much Killian." Belle chuckled. "I think this might be a little small for me--"

"It's not." He winked and Belle blushed. 

Henry tried setting his fork down on the plate but missed by a mile. The fork clunked off the edge of the plate and fell onto the floor. Henry blinked hard.

"Whoa," he whispered. He got up and almost fell to the side but was able to balance himself on time.

"Henry?" Emma said. "What's wrong?" 

Henry gagged, then vomited all over the floor and coffee table. 

"Oh my God, Henry!" Emma cried out. She ran over to him.

Robert and Killian went to the closet to get cleaning supplies and a mop while Belle helped Emma take Henry upstairs. 

Afterward, Robert decided it would be best for him and Belle to leave for the night so Emma could focus on taking care of Henry. They packed up their things, said goodbye, and headed out. 

On the drive home, Belle fingered the soft material of the sweater Killian had given her. It was pretty, but she wasn't sure if she should wear it. The last thing she wanted to do was give in to Killian's pleasure of seeing her in a tight low-cut sweater he _himself_ had chosen. _Perhaps wearing a vest over it will do..._

"Tonight wasn't so bad now was it?" Robert said.

Belle thought for a moment. Besides the constant awkward bickering between Emma and Killian, then Henry getting sick, the night wasn't as terrible as she thought it would be. 

"No. It wasn't," Belle agreed with a soft smile. She let go of the sweater and put her hand up to her chest to touch the beautiful golden necklace Robert had gotten her for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that wasn't too dramatic lol. Any guesses as to what's going on with Henry in this chapter? Poor guy. He's been going through a lot and no one knows.   
> At least Robert got to spend Christmas with Henry and Emma, even if it wasn't perfect ;)
> 
> Classes have started again. I'll try and update whenever I can.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina, Emma, Belle, and Kathryn have a girl's night out. Things don't go as smoothly as they thought it would...

Time seemed to fly by. The next thing she knew, Belle was picking up a flyer for the upcoming Valentines Day Ball to be held at the community center from her front porch. 

"Hello Sweet Pea," Belle said, petting the cat. Sweet Pea purred and leaned against Belle's hand as she read the flyer.

Belle went back inside to put the flyer away when Robert came trotting down the stairs. 

"Oh, Robert, look what's finally coming up," Belle announced.

Robert took the flyer from Belle and studied it. "Sounds like a lot of baloney," Robert joked.

"Noo, Robert we talked about this at the last meeting remember? We said we were going."

"No, YOU said that."

"Rob.."

"I'm kidding." He pecked her lips. "Of course we're going."

"And it's a perfect way to spend our anniversary isn't it?" Belle beamed.

Robert nodded, though in his mind, he already planned something extra special for just the two of them. But he wanted to surprise Belle with it, so he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he turned his attention to Belle's outfit: dark blue jeans, brown winter boots, and the white sweater Killian had given her for Christmas. 

"So you finally decided to wear it huh?" Robert nodded his head to her top, where the outline of her breasts were very much visible for anyone to see. 

"Yesss...BUT..." Belle turned to the table by the door, where there lay a beige shopping bag. Reaching into it, Belle took out a fluffy brown winter vest, put it on, and zipped it up. "Doesn't it look so much more nicer now?" She smiled at him.

Robert chuckled. The vest had covered her and matched her boots nicely. She looked very, very adorable.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms up for her. Belle leaned into him and locked onto his lips. 

"Mmm," she whispered. "I didn't know you cared so much about what I wore to work. Jealous?"

"No," Robert grunted. "I just don't want anyone ogling at you, especially not that sea moron." He unzipped her vest to reveal her deep cleavage. "Those are only for my eyes to feast on."

Belle playfully slapped his chest. "Oh, shut up." She laughed and zipped herself up again. 

They put on their coats and left the house, making sure to grab some coffee at Granny's before heading off to work. 

~~~~

Belle was busy rummaging through different files when she heard the door swing open and footsteps heading toward the desk. Belle looked up, expecting it to be someone who needed a book checked out, but it was, much surprisingly, Killian.

"Good morning ladies," Killian said, flashing a toothy smile. 

"Killian. Hi," Belle responded.

"Never expected to see _you_ here," Kathryn remarked with a smirk. 

Killian frowned. "Now is this how you treat a guest of the library?"

"No. Real guests actually come here to utilize the resources." 

"Oh yeah?" Killian countered. "How come you just assume that I don't have any business here?"

Kathryn raised her brow. "Do you?"

"As a matter a fact I do." He turned to smile at Belle. "I came here to check out a book."

"You can read?" Kathryn joked.

Belle giggled as Killian tried not to scowl. He simply ignored Kathryn and looked down at Belle's outfit.

"You finally wore the sweater I gave you," he said.

Belle nodded. "Yes, I did."

"It's comfortable isn't it?"

"Very cozy."

"You look beautiful in it."

"Thank you."

"But I think you would look a thousand times better without the vest." He winked. 

Belle blushed out of discomfort and Kathryn scrunched up her nose in disgust. 

"Get out of here please," Kathryn commanded. "This is a library, not some trash place to pick up MARRIED women. If you wanna do that, then do it at that sleazy bar you love so much."

Killian glared in her direction. "How about minding your own goddamn business? I was just giving the woman a compliment."

Kathryn snorted. "Some compliment."

Killian narrowed his eyes. Just then, the door swung open again and Regina walked in at a fast pace, with a glint of excitement hiding behind her eyes. She approached the desk and shoved Killian aside with her shoulder. 

"Belle, Kathryn," Regina greeted.

"You would think the Mayor would have learned some manners," Killian grumbled.

"Be quiet Killian. I have something to say."

"Of course you do."

"Well, what is it?" Belle wondered.

"So I just spoke with Emma--"

"When was this?" Killian interrupted.

"Shut-up!" Kathryn barked.

Regina rolled her eyes, then continued. "I spoke with Emma and we were just chatting. She brought up how stressful her job was getting, and I was feeling the same--"

"You?" Killian laughed. "What do you do that's so stressful?"

"She's mayor," Belle said. 

"Yes, the most incompete--"

"Killian, stop!" Kathryn shouted. 

Regina huffed. "Anyway...as I was saying, Emma and I talked it over and we felt that we all needed a break. I suggested a girl's night out with our friends later in the week and she was completely up for it." Regina grinned. "How does that sound girls? A relaxing night out, drinks, gossip, whatever you want."

Belle smiled. "That sounds amazing actually. I'm in."

"Hmmmm...I don't know..." Kathryn stalled.

"Come on Kathryn, you know it won't be as fun without you," Regina teased. 

"Oh, alright. I could use a night out."

"Emma told me nothing about this," Killian said.

Regina looked at him. "Because we just discussed it today."

"How could she say yes without asking me about it first?"

"Why would she have to do that?"

Killian grimaced, then started to head out. 

"Aren't you going to check out that book you came for?" Kathryn called out sarcastically.

"Fuck you," Killian yelled over his shoulder. 

The girls stared as he left the library. Then, they turned to look at each other, and starting laughing at the stupidity of it all. 

"Alright, well I have to go," Regina said. "I'll call or text you about the plan later."

The other two women thanked her and watched her leave the building. Kathryn then turned to Belle in all seriousness. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

Belle nodded. "Sure."

"Is there anything going on between you and Jones?"

Belle gawked at her. "Wh-what? Why would you think that?"

"You know I know about the rumors."

"But you said you didn't believe--"

"And I don't want to," Kathryn stated. "But when I look at the way he talks to you I..." She shrugged.

"Kathryn--"

"And, you know, you did wear the sweater he gave you..."

"It was a gift!"

"Still. Under the circumstances, I'm not so sure if that's such a smart move on your part. It does make you wonder if you and--"

"Kathryn believe me, it's all him. I take NO part in it."

"So I did the right thing then? Sticking up for you?"

"Of course!"

Kathryn studied her, then sighed. "Alright then Belle. Though word of advice, try to be a little more firm with him next time. Guys like him, they don't understand _'nice.'_  What they DO understand is _'bitch.'_ That's the only way to get them to stop." 

Belle nodded at Kathryn's words of wisdom, then proceeded back to sorting files. At this point, it seemed like she was going to have to do more than just _'bitch'_ at Killian. 

And she also thought it best to get rid of the sweater. 

* * *

 

After a long 5 days, the weekend was finally here. And so was Girl's Night. Belle entered the bar and spotted Kathryn and Regina already seated at a table. She waved, had a worker hang up her coat, then went over to them.

"Heyy, you guys look great!" she said.

"Thanks honey, so do you," Kathryn complimented.

"Mmhm, definitely," Regina winked.

Belle beamed at her outfit. It was a short skin-tight (though not TOO tight) red dress with one strap over her right shoulder. She had done her hair in a curled side updo and her makeup in a semi-natural look with a deep shade of red on her lips. Kathryn and Regina were also done up nicely, with Kathryn wearing a light green dress that flowed to the bottom and Regina in a low cut dark violet top and a short black skirt paired with heels. They looked beyond gorgeous. 

Belle pulled out a chair and took a seat next to Kathryn. The bar they were at was very elegant and included a fine dinner and a dance floor. Chandeliers hung on the ceiling and decorative art was hung on the walls. It was usually where all the elites in Storybrooke liked to have a good time, though anyone was welcome as long as they had enough money to cough up and the appropriate attire. Belle would have felt anxious over the cost if not for Regina saying she would pay for everything. 

"Is Emma on her way?" she asked, realizing that there was still one woman missing out.

"Yeah, she texted. She'll be here in five," Regina answered, scrolling through her phone. 

A waiter came around and they ordered their drinks, with Kathryn only getting a Shirley Temple. Then they talked about various things, waiting for Emma to show. Five minutes did indeed go by. Then ten minutes. Then fifteen. 

"Where is she?" Regina muttered, dialing Emma's number. She held the phone up to her ear, but there was no answer. 

"Is she ok?" Kathryn said with a worry frown. 

"I don't know I'm--oh wait, here she is!" Regina got up and waved furiously for Emma, who had just walked through one of the two doors. There was a main door that led outside, and another on the opposite side of the bar that led to the parking garage, so anyone who brought their cars can enter through the garage and then straight into the restaurant, not having to worry about the weather conditions outside. One employee stood by each doorway. 

Emma noticed the girls and let the worker know that she was with them. She then came over to the table and gave Regina a hug. 

"Hey, I'm really sorry I'm late," she said sheepishly, taking a seat next to Regina. 

"It's ok Emma. You look so pretty," Belle complimented, relieved Emma was here now.

"Thanks," Emma said with a chuckle. She was wearing a hot-pink strapless skin-tight dress that came above her knees and her hair flowed in loose curls behind her. 

"Did something happen on the way here?" Kathryn said while Regina called on the waiter. 

Emma gave Kathryn a faded smile. "Oh...uh..no."

Kathryn sighed, then shrugged. Belle glanced at Emma, feeling concerned. Emma looked beautiful of course, but she seemed a little sad. In fact, her eyes were slightly red, as if she had been crying.

"Well..." Regina spoke, lightening the mood. "Now that we are all here, I say we finally order some food." 

The waiter came over and they each picked an entree and sides from the menu. Then Regina tried to get them all some wine, but Kathryn refused and told the waiter she wanted some water. After the waiter had gone, Regina turned to Kathryn, giving her a quizzical look. 

"Water? Really?" Regina said with a short chuckle. "First the Shirley Temple, now this? Kathryn you should loosen up a little." 

Kathryn giggled, turning a little red. She moved her shoulders up then down. 

Emma leaned forward in her chair. "Kathryn....is there something you aren't telling us?" She started grinning and Belle couldn't help but feel her own mouth curving into a smile. Is it really what they think it is?

"I don't know what you mean," Kathryn said coyly.

"Kat," Regina said, knowingly. 

All three women had their gazes locked on Kathryn. She looked at them and started laughing. 

"Ok! Ok!" she exclaimed. "Kinda figured this would come up and I didn't know when to really...well say anything before, so I thought I would wait until tonight so..."

"Out with it!" Belle squealed.

Kathryn took a deep breath, then smiled wide. "I'm pregnant."

The girls screeched and went over to give her a hug and their congratulations. 

"How far along are you?" Belle asked.

"Almost four months." 

The rest let out a gasp.

"Almost four?!" Emma exclaimed in shock. "You should have said something before."

Kathryn laughed. "James and I wanted to make sure this was really happening before we started telling people. We talked about this before tonight and we decided it's finally time."

Belle understood completely. The first few months of a pregnancy was a critical time and letting others know too soon was a recipe for heartbreak if things didn't work out in the end. Belle had discovered this the hard way. 

"I'm so happy for you," Belle gushed, giving her friend another warm hug. 

"So am I," Regina said. "You made this night ten times better. And it's no wonder. I've noticed a rather sexy glow to you lately." 

"Me too. When Regina said you hadn't been drinking I knew right away. That's why I asked," Emma explained.

They all giggled. Soon, a couple more waiters and waitresses came around and brought their food and drinks. Regina raised her glass.

"To Kathryn," she said. "May she be blessed with a beautiful and healthy baby." 

They clinked their glasses and drank. Belle put down her cocktail and sighed, trying to keep a light face as her friends chattered. She truly was happy for Kathryn, but deep inside, she felt a little discouraged about her own situation. She and Robert kept trying and trying to get pregnant, but to no success. It was starting to wear her out. And then here was Kathryn, knocked up without even trying probably. 

 _Don't think like that!_ Belle scolded herself. _You don't know anything about what goes on in her home, how could you just ASSUME she got pregnant on her first try? For all we know, they planned this and have been trying for years and now it finally happened! Maybe there is hope for you yet..._

"Yeah we didn't even plan this. It just happened," Kathryn said in conversation with Regina and Emma.

_...or not. Maybe there is no hope for you._

_Oh stop it! Shut up! You should be happy for Kathryn and here you are feeling sorry for yourself like a selfish ninny. Though...it IS a little unfair that you always have to work for what you want while others get it with a snap of a hand...._

"Belle, you ok?" Regina asked. 

"Oh...yeah sure, I'm great." 

They had a wonderful time. Belle shared funny stories of her time in college. Emma and Regina shared an interesting tale of the time they first met when Emma moved to Storybrooke. Apparently, they didn't really like each other very much at all. Belle was shocked that she was never informed of this. The two were very close now, she couldn't possibly imagine them being bitter towards each other. But Emma and Regina were proof that there is always a chance for terrible circumstances to change for the better. 

Shortly after dinner and fun gossip, dancing had begun. Belle soon forgot about her worries as she danced the hour away. She couldn't help but feel grateful to have such amazing women by her side. Though it wasn't really the best idea to get herself a couple more shots at the bar. 

A while later, Emma and Regina went back to the table to rest while Kathryn and Belle continued to have fun on the dance floor.

"How've you been?" Regina asked.

"I've been ok, you?"

"Good. I've missed you."

Emma smiled a little while playing with her glass. "I missed you too." 

"We live in the same small town, yet it feels like we're always millions of miles apart."

Emma stayed quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Why don't you tell him Emma? What he's doing isn't right. You are allowed to have other friends." 

"He understands that. He just...I don't know. He's never liked you."

"He wants you all to himself and it's not fair to you." 

"You never gave him a chance!" 

"Emma!" 

Emma scrunched up her face and ran her hand through her soft blonde hair. Regina watched her quietly. The gold bangles on Emma's arm slid further up, revealing a dark patches of bruise as if someone had held them in a strong grip. Regina grabbed her hand to look. 

"Oh my God..."

Emma yanked her hand away and adjusted her bangles. 

"Emma those are fresh!"

She didn't answer.

"Did he do this to you? Was that why you were late? Because he didn't want you to come?" 

Emma looked at Regina dead in the eyes. "He would never hurt me." She stood up. "I thought we came here to have a good time and forget about shit. Not to make the feeling worse." 

Regina lowered her head, knowing this was a losing battle. She turned her eyes on the dance floor and saw Belle, eyes closed, running her fingers through her hair and dancing provocatively with another man. Regina chuckled and pointed this out to Emma, hoping to drop the heaviness from earlier. Emma must have felt the same way because the worry lines on her forehead disappeared and she began to laugh. 

"Belle must be pretty drunk," she said. "I don't think Papa would appreciate this." 

Kathryn ran over and pointed at Belle with her thumb. They laughed. Emma squinted at the man again. It was dark, but there was something familiar about this man. 

"Wait a minute..." Emma went over to the dancing couple. As she got closer, she realized with disgusted horror that she KNEW who the man was.

"KILLIAN!?"

Belle opened her eyes. She turned her head and yelped, shoving Killian's hands away from her waist. Belle stumbled backwards and would have fallen if not for Regina catching her from behind. 

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Regina shouted. Most of the people in the room now had their attention on them.

"Uh..I came to have a good time," he answered, avoiding eye contact with Emma.

"Really?" Regina said in disbelief. "Because I think you just snuck in here to spy on Emma."

"That's none of your business and just so you know, I paid to be here."

"With what? Your fisherman's money?" 

"Fuck you it's none of your concern Regina."

Emma had her glare set on the ground in front of her, her hands balled up into fists, as if contemplating on who she should punch. She snapped her eyes on Killian.

"Why are you here?" Emma growled.

"Because I want to be here. I just wanted to have fun with you."

Kathryn just shook her head sadly. She didn't say anything however.

"With me? Or with her?" Emma pointed at Belle.

"Well I was--I was coming to you and she...got in the way." 

Regina snorted. Belle took a step forward.

"Emma, I didn't even know he was--"

"Shut-up Belle!" Emma shrilled.

If the room wasn't quiet before, it was definitely quiet now. Emma glanced around and stomped away angrily. Killian quickly grabbed her and led her out the main doors and into the cold night air. Regina, Belle, and Kathryn looked at each other uneasily, then followed the couple out.

~~~~

Robert drove down the street toward home. He had gone to see an acquaintance of his while Belle was out with the girls. He hoped she was having a good time. She deserved it and he was happy that she made such good friends here. 

Robert drove on and realized he was going to pass by the exclusive bar Belle was at right now. He smiled when he saw the bright red cursive sign titled: _Lace._  Robert had dropped Belle off here and she had told him that she would get a ride home from either one of the other women. 

Robert's smile began to fade when he noticed five familiar figures causing a scene outside the restaurant, one being his wife. He quickly pulled over and got out of the car. Emma was yelling slurs at Killian while he held on to her wrist. The rest of the girls were trying to tell them to calm down. Robert quickened his pace. 

"What's going on here?" he demanded. The wind blew and they shivered. Robert couldn't understand why these ladies were out here in the middle of a winter night when they were wearing such revealing dresses. 

"R-Robert!" Belle exclaimed. She staggered over to him. 

"Belle?" 

"I'm not that drunk I swear."

Robert sighed. "What happened? What's Jones doing here?"

"He's stalking Emma," Regina answered.

"What?"

"Shut up Regina. Gold, stay out of it."

"No! No, Papa," Emma shouted, still trying to wrestle free from Killian. "Tell your wife to keep her hands off MY boyfriend!" She lunged toward Belle and Killian pulled her back.

"WHAT?" Robert gasped.

"N-No! HE had his hands on me and I didn't even know!" Belle explained.

"Yeah fucking right!" Emma spat back. "That's always your excuse. 'I didn't know this, I didn't know that! I'm always SO innocent!'"

"Emma..." Belle took a step back.

The wind blew harder and they all shivered again. Kathryn crossed her arms in front of her for warmth. 

"Fuck this I'm going inside," she said, walking back to the door. She stepped inside and watched from the window.

Robert frowned. There was a lot that needed to be talked about but right now he just needed to take Belle home. 

"Belle get your coat, we're leaving."

Regina tried to get Emma away from Killian's tight grip, but Killian held on and shoved Regina aside. 

"This is all your fault! You always cause tension between everyone and everything!" he yelled angrily.

Regina rubbed the side of her shoulder where he had shoved her. "ME? I'M THE ONE WHO CAUSES TENSION? YOU ARE THE ONE RUINING YOUR OWN RELATIONSHIP--"

Killian took one stride and raised his arm to backhand Regina. Regina covered her face while Emma and Belle screamed out. 

"HEY!" Robert cried, tackling Killian before he could do anything. Killian lost his balance and fell to the ground, taking Emma down with him on the icy pavement.

"Ow!" Emma shrieked.

Kathryn came running back out. "Oh my God!" She put her arms around a quivering Regina. 

Emma held her knee in pain, as it was now scraped and bleeding.

"See what you've done Gold? This is so typical of you," Killian muttered.

By now, a few more people came rushing outside, including a security man.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked gruffly.

"No, sir, we just fell," Killian said in a light tone, as if nothing much had happened. 

Robert turned to see faces staring at him from the window. Belle stood near him as he embraced her. She was cold and shaking all over. Kathryn and Regina couldn't utter a word as Killian stood and helped Emma up. Murmurs were heard all around them. 

"I'm sorry," Belle whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Her breath indeed smelled of alcohol. 

"Kathryn," Robert said. "Could you please retrieve Belle's coat? We need to leave." 

Kathryn nodded and after she came back out with the coat, Robert took Belle to the car without saying good night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's not going to help the rumors is it? Do you think Robert should be mad at Belle or no? And WHEN will anyone do anything to help poor Emma? It seems like she's stuck with Killian, but she likes it that way. ;)
> 
> Anyway, school takes a lot of time away from writing. I'll update whenever, though I try to do it weekly and not pass two weeks without update. We'll see.  
> I enjoy reading comments, let me know what you thought of this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry deals with the aftermath of Halloween night.

Henry sat on the park bench alone, watching the stillness of the dead treas, the icy water of the pond, and the people trudging through the fluffy white snow. A lot of them seemed to be having fun throwing snowballs, or building little snow hills. Henry wished he could be having fun, without a worry or a care in the world like before. He wished for a lot of things these days. But they were usually of what could have been, and there was not much to be done about that. 

Henry let out a cool icy breath, the fog puffing like smoke out of his mouth. Oh what he would do for a deep drag of a cigarette right about now. He fingered the pill bottle in his coat, feeling as though he shouldn't have it. But he needed it. He felt dependent on it. It was what Killian had given him to help him forget, and he had to admit it did work. Henry knew he needed to be careful though. He had almost screwed up Christmas for everyone and Killian had not been pleased. 

 

_"How could you have been so careless lad?"_

_"I'm sorry. I just...I don't know what to do anymore. I'm afraid to get caught..fo-for what I did."_

_"Get over it! Stop whining like a child and be a man! I do things I regret sometimes, but I don't sit around moping like an idiot."_

_"....Ok."_

_"I'll take care of everything. Especially that stupid can you were foolish enough to leave in the damn field. Give it a rest. You're lucky no one figured it out last night. You would have been screwed."_

_"...What? Me? What about you? You're the one who gave me these pills."_

_"Oh no no no, lad. The only one who goes down for this...is YOU. You have my word."_

 

Henry had decided to keep his distance from Killian. Not always, just...most of the time. Things weren't the same as they use to be. He felt so lost and broken for months now, ever since that damn dreadful night in the cornfield. He felt terrible about all of it, including the way he treated Blaire and Lucas. And the guilt over just sitting there helplessly as Wendy got beaten and fucked was enough to want to erase himself from existence. What good of a person was he? He couldn't even stand up to his own friends. He let them hurt her. He was a coward. And he couldn't even imagine what Wendy must be feeling right now. The only way he could think to make things a little better was to talk to Wendy, but he hadn't seen her since that night. She stayed home day in, day out, and her father had hired a private tutor to help her continue her education. Henry knew he could just ring their doorbell if he wanted to, but he didn't have the heart to do so. He couldn't help but be afraid. Afraid to be caught, afraid that she might know he was one of them. The Masked Monsters.

Even though Henry now kept away from Killian, he still felt somewhat thankful that the man was still on his side. Without Killian, the silly string can wouldn't have "disappeared" from the sheriff's station, and Henry would have been arrested by now along with Felix, Aaron, Chris, and Drew. 

Henry recalled the day they got back to school after Christmas break. He was going to tell them what had happened, he swore. But Felix had already met with Killian the other week and when he saw Henry, he punched him right in the face. The rest of his friends looked just as mad. 

 

_"What the FUCK were you thinking? You're lucky your step-daddy's got our backs you fucking asshole!" Felix hissed._

_Henry touched his mouth. Drops of blood coated his fingertips. "It was a mistake, I'm sorry. And Killian's not my stepfather."_

_Felix scoffed. "Whatever. Go clean yourself up. You look like shit. Have you been on something?"_

_Henry stared at Felix before nodding very slow and cautious. It must have been obvious. Henry wasn't looking too good these days, not with his dark hollow eyes, pale sickly skin, and his stick figure body. He looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in weeks. Felix slapped his back hard, causing Henry to jerk forward as he walked past him._

_"Let me have some later," he said. The bell rang and the hallway cleared out. Henry just watched his friends stride down the hall, pushing another passing kid down on the way out the doors. Like hell they would actually go to first period._

 

Henry covered his head with the hood of his coat. It was getting colder, and the park was clearing out. He looked around, took out the bottle, and spilled a couple codeine in his gloved hand. He took a deep breath, simply eyeing the pills. _It's too late for you now._

He swallowed the dose, breathed a sigh, and stood. It had just started snowing as Henry made his way toward home.

* * *

 

"Yo."

Henry closed his locker shut to see Felix standing by him. "Hey."

"Can you get me something to eat?"

Henry sighed. "You forgot your money again?"

"No, Holly didn't wanna pay my allowance this week," Felix muttered. "Bitch."

Holly was Felix's mother, but Felix didn't like to acknowledge it. Henry rolled his eyes and walked toward the cafeteria, his shoulders slumped and his feet shuffling across the grimy hall. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and he was honestly not in the mood to be around Felix or anyone else.

"Hey," Felix said, catching up to him. "Something wrong?"

"No."

"You're lying dude." Felix tried grabbing hold of Henry's arm, but Henry pulled back. 

"Stop."

"What?" Felix asked with confusion.

Henry looked at him for a moment, then continued walking. Felix jogged beside him. 

"Henry," he said, "You've been acting weird for months. We barely hang out anymore. And when I ask, you make up such lame excuses. What's your problem?"

Henry stopped. "You wanna know what my problem is?" 

Felix shrugged. "Yeah."

"You." 

"What?"

"You. Are. My. Problem."

Felix stared at Henry incredulously. "The fuck are you talking about? How am I your problem?"

Henry scoffed. "Forget it."

"Hey!" Felix yanked Henry back toward him. "Is this still about that bitch? Huh?"

Henry eyed Felix furiously, his jaw clenched and teeth grinding.  

"Is it?" Felix asked again. "It is isn't it? Look, I don't know what you see in that girl, but she's nothing but a used piece of trash now. That slut got exactly what she deserved and you know it! You're just too much of a pussy to admit it."

Henry swung his arm and hit Felix in the jaw. Kids around them gasped. Some started shouting: "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Others took out their phones to record.

Felix grabbed Henry by the sweatshirt and threw him toward the lockers. Henry hit his side, but caught his balance before he fell. Felix punched him in the gut, causing Henry to double over in pain. 

"You're so fucking weak," Felix whispered, his fist digging into Henry's abdomen. His lip was already bruising and Henry could see the blood in his teeth. "I did it all for you. She humiliated you, and I gave you a chance at revenge. To show her that karma's a real fucking asshole. But what'd you do? Sit there, crying like the coward everyone knows you are!"

Henry shoved Felix back hard. With another swing, he slammed his fist right in the middle of Felix's face. The other students shouted out and gaped as Felix went down, the back of his head hitting the floor. He fell unconscious, his nose and mouth a bloody mess.

Suddenly, out of the crowd came Aaron, Chris and Drew. Aaron stared at Felix, then moved his eyes to Henry, who still had his fist balled up. 

"What the FUCK?" Aaron exclaimed, stepping in front of Henry in a threatening manner. Henry stumbled back in fear of Aaron's rage. 

"I-I-I didn't mea--"

"What's going on here?" a voice called. 

Everyone, including Aaron, scattered off as a teacher approached the scene. 

"Oh my goodness! What did you do?" she shrieked at Henry. A few other teachers ran over. Two knelt down by Felix and three others grabbed Henry before he could run off. 

"You're in deep deep trouble Mr. Gold," said one of the male teachers, holding Henry's sweatshirt in a tight grip.

Henry swallowed the lump in his throat as they dialed 911. He knew he fucked up, but there was no mask he could hide himself behind this time. Not when Felix was carted off in an ambulance, not when he was cuffed and shoved into a cop car while all his classmates stood observing from the windows of the school, and not when he sat in the backseat of the vehicle, watching his town pass by as he was driven to the police station. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry is finally starting to realize his "friends" are no good. Wonder what the Golds and Emma are going to say about this?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tells Robert about Henry's arrest.   
> The Golds visit Emma and Robert has an encouraging talk with his grandson.

Robert was sitting at the kitchen table opening bills when Belle came running in, phone in hand.

"Something's happened," she said quickly.

Robert furrowed his brows. "What's going on?"

Belle handed him the phone, an expression of worry clouding her face. Robert glanced from her to the phone, then slowly took it in his own hand. 

"Hello?" he said.

"Papa?" 

It was Emma, and her voice sounded very choked, like she'd been crying.

"Emma? What's going on? Are you ok?" 

Emma cleared her throat and her voice went back to normal, more businesslike. "Um. No, not really." 

Robert heard a few honks and Emma angrily shouting. 

"Are you in the car?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to the station."

"What happened?"

"Henry was arrested."

Robert almost dropped the phone. Henry? His harmless grandson? Was that the Henry she was speaking of? If so, it did not make any sense at all. What could have Henry possibly done to get arrested?

"H-how? What did he DO?"

Belle clucked her tongue, shaking her head as she sat down in the empty chair next to her husband. 

"He got into some fight at school and seriously injured the other kid. I'm going down there to see him and get some more details." Her tone changed to frustration and sadness. "I'm so pissed! I don't know what's going on with him, he's been acting up lately and now this?"

Robert took a deep breath and looked at Belle. She gazed at him expectantly. Robert asked Emma, "Should we come down there too?"

"You don't have to. I just wanted you to know what's going on. I'm gonna try and get him out of there. I'm just--I just regret not asking for help sooner. I thought I could handle him but..."

"You're only human. Just stay calm dear. And please call back after you've dealt with Henry. We'll come over to your apartment later if we have to."

"All right. I just pulled in. Thanks Papa, I gotta go." And she hung up. 

Robert gently put the phone down and sighed in complete disappointment. Belle put her hand over his. 

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

Robert shook his head. "I'm not sure. Henry hurt someone."

"Well we don't know the full story yet," Belle assured. "Maybe he was being picked on, and this was self-defense? Maybe it wasn't even his fault, and it got too far. These things happen you know. It's not uncommon for a victim of bullying to get the axe for fighting back."

Robert considered her words. She was just as desperate to believe Henry wouldn't do such a thing on purpose or lose his temper like that, and he wanted to feel the same way. But his mind went back to Christmas evening and Emma's words of how different he'd been behaving lately. Something was wrong, but no one knew what. 

Robert sighed. "I really hope you're right." 

* * *

 

The door of Emma's apartment opened. 

"Belle, Mr. Gold. Come in," Killian said solemnly.

He led the couple into the living room where Emma sat on the couch with a quilt and a mug of hot coffee. She looked up and gave the Golds a sad smile. 

"Hey," she said.

"How are you doing?" Belle asked, taking a seat next to her on the couch. 

"Could be better I suppose." 

"Where's Henry?" Robert wondered, sitting on a chair.

"Upstairs taking a nap. He's got some bad bruises on his stomach. From the fight. It's healing though, but he still has to take his medicine. Makes him sleep."

It had been a week since Henry's arrest and he had finally been let out on bail. Killian shook his head, looking disconcerted. He put his hand on Belle's shoulder. "Would you like some coffee Belle? Or tea?" 

Belle glanced at the hand on her shoulder, then up at him. "Tea would be fine, thank you Killian," she said without much emotion.

Killian nodded, then reluctantly turned to Robert. Robert sighed, sensing his hesitance, then said he wouldn't mind some coffee himself. Killian pressed his lips together, then moved onto the kitchen area. 

Robert then said, "Tell us what happened."

Emma cleared her throat. "Well...I was doing some paperwork at home when I got the call from James, telling me that they have my son in holding. Something about a fight at school. I couldn't believe it. So I get to the station and sure enough, there he is, sitting in the cell, sporting handcuffs and bruises." She scoffed and took a sip from her mug. She glanced at Belle and suggested that she get more comfortable. Belle took off her boots and folded her legs up so they were on the sofa. Emma threw half her quilt over her so they were both comfortable. After that, she continued her story:

"Anyway, I run to James, and I have tears in my eyes and I'm asking what the hell happened. According to some witnesses, Henry and his friend Felix got into a heated conversation and Henry threw the first punch. I was like..." Emma moved her shoulders up and held her free arm out, as if saying _How does that make any sense?_ "Felix is his best friend! It was outrageous! And then after a few punches here and there Henry got so mad he socked him in the face! Really hard. So hard, that the poor boy got his nose broken, a tooth knocked out which we think was swallowed since no one found it anywhere, and then head trauma from the back of his head when hitting the floor. I just..." Emma slammed down her mug. "FUCK! Sorry for my language, but I was furious! And you know what, Henry's not telling me a damn thing, no matter how hard I pull his hair. He won't talk! He won't tell me what this fight was about or how it happened." She put her hands over her eyes. Belle leaned over and gave Emma's back a rub, hoping to make her feel supported. She looked at Robert with wide eyes. Robert scrunched his brows, trying to make sense of the situation. He needed to talk with Henry soon. 

"And then of course," Emma went on, "Regina came. She's the reason Henry's not in juvy right now. Or in an even worse situation, knowing how THIS town likes to handle things."

Killian came back with a tray of the steamy beverages paired with a small container of sugar, teaspoons, and creamer. 

"I don't know how you like them so I just...." He shrugged, setting the tray on the table. "...brought everything for you." 

"Thank you Killian," Belle said. She began pouring the creamer when Emma held her arm. 

"Belle, thank you so much for being here. We've had our differences, but you always come through for me when I need you."

Belle gazed at her friend and let out a half smile. Emma never apologized for what happened a couple weeks ago on their girl's night out, but she considered this to be one of sorts. Though Belle wasn't one to hold grudges. She didn't want to, knowing how unhealthy it could be. Besides they were practically family, and family always forgave each other in the end. Let bygones be bygones. 

As Belle mixed her tea, Emma let out a frustrated sigh and put her now empty mug down on the coffee table.

"You know, I don't even know how I can go to the Valentine's Day Ball. After all this, I'm just not in the mood. And especially with Henry now on house arrest."

"House arrest?" Robert said.

"Yes. He's on house arrest for a month. He's so lucky the other boy isn't dead or severely injured, otherwise...."

There was a thump and shuffling coming from upstairs. 

"I think Henry's awake," Killian mentioned, coming into the living area.

"Killian, I think we should cancel our date to the Ball," Emma whined.

Killian's eyes widened. "What?! Why? Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I'm not feeling well."

"What do you mean? You got the flu or something? Because I'm sure that'll pass after a couple days love."

"No! I mean...emotionally."

Killian snorted.

"I'm serious Killian. With everything that's happened with Henry I just feel like..."

"Like what? Not having any fun?"

Emma looked at him knowingly. Killian laughed. 

"It's alright love," he said. "Henry is fine. He made a mistake. He's paying the price. You are constantly worrying. You need this. Trust me." He went over to her and clasped her hands in his. "I love you, and I want this to be the best night ever for us. Understand?"

Emma thought for a moment, then nodded. 

"Good," he stated with a smile. "So we're going."

Emma looked at Robert and Belle. "What about you guys?"

Belle grinned at her husband before answering them. "Yes of course. I haven't been to an official dance since high school."

"I still haven't got my dress," Emma admitted.

"Really? You want me to help--"

Just then, Henry came slumping down the stairs. He caught sight of his grandfather and Belle, and his face reddened slightly. 

"Oh, hi," Henry mumbled.

Robert glanced down to see the police monitor shackled to Henry's ankle. Henry lowered his eyes and went into the kitchen. 

"Hi Henry," Belle said cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Good," he replied, getting a glass from the counter and filling it with water.

Belle looked at Emma with concern. Emma just sighed and shrugged, with an expression that held: _This is what it's like now._

"I have to get to the shelter," Killian announced. He gave Emma a peck on the cheek. "Take care."

"Kay, love you," she whispered back. 

Killian stood upright, gave Belle a little smile, then left the house without acknowledging Robert or Henry. Robert stood and walked over to his grandson, who was now munching on a baked chocolate chip cookie. He slipped onto a bar stool next to him.

"That looks good," Robert said, referring to the cookie. "Your mother make it?"

"No, Granny." Henry took another bite. 

Robert lifted his brow teasingly. "Mind if I have one?" 

Henry's lip curled slightly as he chewed and offered the jar to Robert. Robert sunk his teeth into the fresh chocolaty chip goodness and reminded himself to pick up a batch of these himself from the diner on the way home.

"How have you been?" Robert asked.

Henry sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. Not good. But everyone already knows that."

Robert nodded sympathetically. "I heard about what happened."

"Not surprised."

"Do you mind me asking what got you so worked up? Did your friend say something to upset you?"

Henry let out a scoff. "I doubt we're friends anymore. But I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Is that what you told the police?"

Henry frowned.

"I'm just curious," Robert clarified.

"Uh no, but...me and Felix were just arguing about....a girl."

Robert was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Robert waited, but Henry seemed uncomfortable and the last thing Robert wanted to do was scare him off. 

"Alright. Well, whatever it was about Henry, it's never a good idea to get violent the way you did...trust me on that." For a second, Robert was reminded of Milah and Halloween, and he quickly shoved those thoughts away. 

"How is this only my fault?" Henry complained.

"I know you threw the first punch and you may have been justified, but the law will never see it that way son." 

Henry's eyes grew sad. "Oh."

Robert put a hand to his grandson's shoulder. "We all make mistakes. You and I are not so different. I've been blinded once or twice by anger myself. You know that."

Henry chuckled. "Right. I know."

"There's no reason drowning yourself in these things. There's nothing you could do to change your past. All you can do is be honest with yourself..." Robert looked toward Belle. "...and with those you love, and move on from it as a better person." He sighed. "Even if it may not be easy."

Henry nodded. "Thanks Grandpa. You're right. I think I should start focusing on myself now. I try so hard to make my friends happy so they would like me, but I don't know if that's such a good idea anymore." Henry shook the ankle that had the bracelet attached. "And after I get out of this thing, I'll make up with anyone I've hurt. Then....maybe I can finally move on." 

Robert smoothed his hand over Henry's hair. "That's a great idea." He held his arms out to hug him. "You're a fine young man Henry. I know you can do it. You're stronger than I ever was." 

Henry held on tight. He felt as though a weight had been lifted off his chest. Maybe there was still time to change, to make things right. He can't undo the past, but he could make his future better. 

After the Golds had left, Henry went back into his bathroom. He yanked open the drawer and took out his new prescription of codeine. Henry opened the cap and poured the little capsules into the toilet. He watched them flush down the drain, and smiled a bit from relief. He ran back to his room, dug through his closet, and found what he was looking for. The book his grandfather had given him for his birthday. Henry set it on his table and opened it. Blank rectangles and squares lay out across the pages. On the bottom, was a prompt: 

 

**_A hero goes on a quest for an artifact that can bring him ultimate power to be used against evil. He brings along his closest confidant, only to be betrayed by him. The hero must now do what he can to make sure the artifact stays out of the wrong hands._ **

 

Henry reached for his pencil and smiled as he began to draw. He felt good knowing that time will pass, and everything will turn out ok. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Robert and Belle's anniversary. Just gonna take a break from all the bullcrap and focus on the love these two characters have for each other.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Belle spend a peaceful, fun day out of town on their anniversary.

Robert awoke to the feel of Belle's soft lips on his cheek and ear. 

"Good morning handsome," she whispered playfully. 

Robert felt his mouth curl up in amusement. He slowly shifted onto his back and put his arm around his wife. Belle lay her head on his shoulder.

"Well aren't you looking as beautiful as ever?" he said to her. And she did. The early morning sun shone through the window and reflected off her pale face and auburn hair. It made her look ethereal.

"Hmm...you know what today is?" she said, all smiles.

Robert pretended to think. "I think it's Thursday." 

Belle giggled. "No. I mean yes but--think harder."

"Uh...oh yes, new inventory to be delivered at the library?"

"No!"

"Chicken roast special at Granny's?"

Belle slapped his bare chest. "Robert stop it!"

The grin on Belle's face grew as Robert chuckled. "Of course I know what today is." He leaned over and kissed her cute little nose. "Happy anniversary sweetheart."

"Mmm," Belle moaned contently. She kissed his lips and sighed. "Can you believe it's been five years already?" 

"I know. Maybe one of these years I WILL forget what day's our anniversary--"

"Oh shut up." They both laughed. Belle lifted her head up.

"I've got an early present for you," Belle said through her giggles.

Robert lifted a brow and ran his hand down Belle's smooth back and looked under the sheets. "And I see it is already unwrapped," he remarked. 

Belle's hand glided down his body and into his pants. Robert groaned when he felt her fingers wrap around his hardening flesh.

"Mhmm," Belle whispered, nibbling his earlobe before making her way to his neck. She continued moving her hand up and down, placing kisses on his neck, until he was almost ready. 

"Ohh," Robert groaned as Belle removed the blankets and pulled his pj pants down to reveal his erection. 

Belle coated the area with saliva, positioned herself and bowed her head to take in her husband's enlarged cock between her lips. Robert grunted with pleasure as he watched his beautiful nude wife sucking him. He sighed whenever Belle went in deep, and he couldn't help but thrust up a little when she did. He almost yelped when he felt her fingers around his balls. Not long after, he released into her mouth. 

Belle got up and placed her lips onto Robert. He could taste himself on her mouth. He smiled. 

"Is that all?" he said teasingly. 

Belle winked. "Lucky for you, it's not."

She climbed on top of Robert, straddling him. Robert closed his eyes to take in the feel of Belle's rhythmic movement as she grinded her hips back and forth. He thrust his cock, getting a satisfied moan out of Belle. She rode him, gasping, panting, running her hands in his hair and kissing the fuck out of him until she came undone. 

She lay there, on top of him, her face blushed and her lips swollen pink, and she smiled. Robert stroked her hair. 

"Best anniversary gift ever," he said. Belle laughed.

"I'm glad you liked it," she responded.

"But the day's only just begun. I've got a surprise coming for you."

Belle lifted her head to look at him. "Really? Is it anything like...this?"

Robert chuckled. "Well, it might be. But right now, I want you to get dressed and pack a bag. Today I'll be taking you on a little trip."

* * *

 

Belle stepped out of the car and breathed in awe as she gazed upon the beautiful blanket of rich blue sea. 

"Oh....oh my God," she whispered. The sun's light reflected on the rippling waves, creating a gorgeous golden glow.

Robert came from behind and put his arms around her, placing a kiss at her temple. "Beautiful, isn't it?" 

"Y-yes! It is!" She spun around to face him. "How did you find this place?" 

"A little research," he said with a wink. Belle beamed. She pecked his lips and hugged him tightly. 

"Come," Robert said. "Let's get our things. I know a good spot up ahead where we can have lunch."

Belle giggled. "Was that what the picnic cooler was for?" Robert had been preparing food in the kitchen while Belle was scrambling around the house getting ready. 

Robert just grinned as he opened the trunk and took out the cooler and picnic blanket. He handed those things to Belle, then went to take the beach umbrella and a small portable grill. 

"What?" Belle cried in surprise. She laughed, as she had not seen him put that in there. _Sneaky bastard._  

Robert just continued his grin and closed the trunk. Together, they strolled along the path past the tall pines and winter grass that surrounded the waters. They climbed uphill for a few minutes and came to a stop on a shallow sandy cliff overlooking the wide ocean. 

"The view is even better up here!" Belle exclaimed, wrapping her sweater a little tighter. The breeze was somewhat chilly, especially near the beach, but it wasn't as cold as it was in Storybrooke. Overall, it was a nice sunny day to have a little picnic by the best view ever with, of course, the best husband ever. 

They lay out the blanket and Robert set up the umbrella to give them shade from the bright rays. Belle took out the items from the cooler. Steak, spice containers in plastic bags,  a few slices of french bread, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, potato salad, and wine with mini wine glasses. Belle looked up at him excitedly, as she loved herself some of Robert's delicious steak and cheese sandwiches.

"I can't believe this," she said chuckling. 

"Well, you should," he replied, kissing her forehead. He turned on the grill and took the ingredients. "Now, I will make us lunch. Hot and tasty just how you like it." 

"Oh, no. You went through so much trouble doing all this the least I could do--"

"Nope." Robert stopped her from reaching the food. "This is all for you my dear. You just sit back, relax, and I'll do everything else."

"Sure?"

Robert nodded. Belle sat back as another light breeze came her way. She closed her eyes, feeling the coolness of the wind, the welcoming warmth of the sun, and listened to the soothing waters wave back and forth.

~~~~

"Mm. Delicious as always," Belle said, with a mouthful of her last bite of sandwich. 

They had eaten lunch and spoke of miscellaneous things. Robert now began pouring wine. After this they had planned to take a walk by the shore and to the docks. 

"You see that big house up there?" Robert asked, nodding his head toward the hill. Belle looked his direction where there stood a tall lighthouse, and right by it was a white colonial home.

"Yes I see it," Belle confirmed.

"That's where we'll be staying."

Belle whirled her head to Robert. "What? There?" Her mouth opened up in delight. 

Robert nodded. "Yes. It's a bed and breakfast. And you'll have the view of the ocean from our room."

Belle laughed in joy. Robert raised his glass and Belle did the same. 

"To us," he said. "To a happy anniversary, and for many more to come." 

They clinked their glasses and took a sip. 

Belle sat in her spot and brushed aside her wind swept hair, looking thoughtful for a moment. 

"What is it?" Robert wondered.

"Hm? Oh nothing. It's just..." Belle shifted. "Sometimes I think about where I was years ago...before I met you...and where I am now. Sometimes I feel none of it is real."

"How so?"

Belle shrugged. "You're the first man I've ever met that actually changed my life for the _better_. Before you I was always in one mess after another and for a long time...I didn't know if I was capable of being happy. Or even content with my life." 

Robert smiled and reached over to stroke her free hand. "Well that was then. This is now. And I assure you, it's all real my love." 

Belle scooched closer to rest her head by his neck. The smell of his light cologne brought her comfort. "I know. And I'm sorry."

"For what?" 

"For not marrying you sooner. For making you wait years--"

"Don't apologize for that. I wanted you to be ready for such a commitment. It's not easy." He caressed the back of her hand. "When you're happy, I'm happy. That's all that matters." 

Belle kissed him. "You're so perfect sometimes."

Robert chuckled. "Nobody's perfect."

"That's why I said sometimes." They laughed.

"No but really," Belle said. "You're always so...compassionate, empathetic, soft, kind, respectful and honest. Those qualities are hard to find these days you know." She stifled a laugh. 

Robert's heart pinched at her words. Soft? Honest? That one really got to him. He's not as honest (or soft) as she thinks he is. He hadn't been honest with her since they met, and that was about TEN years ago. Robert swore he would never tell a soul about Milah, but this was Belle. His wife and the love of his life. She should know this about him. She should know the truth. But Robert felt it's been too long now. She would never forgive him. She would demand to know why he lied to her, why he kept it a secret throughout their entire marriage. She would hate him for what he did, fear him, and then possibly turn him in. Maybe he deserved that. Maybe he didn't deserve Belle.

"Ho-Honest?" Robert stuttered. 

"Of course. You'd never lie to me. Not about the big stuff anyway. Since I've known you, you've always been truthful with me, about everything. And that's one of the reasons why I love you." She hugged him.

Robert hung his head in her embrace. He knew he had screwed up. He knew he had to say something. But not now, not when it was their anniversary. He would wait sometime after to tell her everything. 

"I love you too," he said, his heart racing. He hoped Belle didn't notice.

* * *

 

After their picnic, Robert and Belle took their things back to the Cadillac and went for their much needed walk and sightseeing. They were even able to take a little boat ride out into the sea, which was something Belle very much enjoyed. 

Robert then took Belle to their hotel room so they could get dressed for dinner (and enjoy the view from their window). They ate at a quiet little seafood restaurant. The food was very tasty. Robert's favorite was the lobster and Belle loved the shrimp pasta. 

When dinner was over, they walked around the town square where there was a Valentine's day festival going on. The place was littered with booths of prize-winning games. snack carts, and shops. There was even music and dancing going on. Robert and Belle played most of the games, did a little dancing (Belle said it was good practice for the upcoming Ball),  and bought some items. While Belle was looking at purses, Robert was able to sneak off and purchase a gift without her noticing.

Afterward, the two lingered through town eating the popcorn they got at one of the snack booths. Belle suddenly spotted a hat she liked and told Robert she'd be right back, that she would only check the price and then they'd be on their way. Robert shrugged, gave her a smooch on the cheek, and stood around eyeing the different activities in the booths. He threw away the now empty popcorn bag, stood in place, and blew out a breath of cool air. It was past evening, and the red and yellow lights strung up around the square gave the dark some happy romantic light. 

"Excuse me?"

Robert turned to see a pretty middle-aged blonde woman standing beside him.

"Hi," she said with a bright smile. 

"Oh. Hello."

"I'm Mia. What's your name?"

"Robert."

Mia held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Robert looked at the hand, and reluctantly took it. "Same to you..."

"Sorry." Mia giggled. "I know it's a bit forward of me, but I was standing a few feet away and I couldn't help but notice you. I find you quite handsome."

Robert's brows flew up. This woman _was_ very forward. If only he had grown up with the same confidence as she. But then again, she was attractive and desirable, traits that Robert thought he never had. 

"Oh, uh, thank you," Robert stuttered.

Mia's lip curled as she moved closer to him and brought a hand to his chest. "Would you like to go out for a drink?"

Robert removed her hand. "Actually I--"

"Robert?" 

Robert looked to see Belle returning. She glanced from Robert to Mia, and didn't seem very pleased. She came in and stepped right between the strange woman and her husband. 

"Rob, what's going on?" She eyed the woman. "Who is this?"

Mia's raised a brow. "I'm Mia." She glanced at Robert. "Is this your daughter?"

Belle wanted to slap the tan off this woman's condescending face. She narrowed her eyes. "No. I wouldn't call my father by his first name now would I?" 

"Oh sorry," Mia said. "Stepdaughter?"

Robert quickly cut in. "Mia, this is my WIFE, Belle." 

Mia's eyes widened. "Wife? You don't say?"

"Yes," Belle said. "And I would very much like it if you kept your nasty hands to yourself. Go find someone else to keep as your toy."

"Excuse me, but that is no way to talk to someone who's just made a mistake."

Belle scrunched her face. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. I know I was a little rude earlier, but I ain't no homewrecker. I won't continue to pursue a man knowing he's married, no matter how much I like him. I'm sorry."

Belle was struck silent as her face began to burn at Mia's sincerity. "O-Ok. You're...forgiven." Robert nudged Belle. "I'm sorry too. For the things I said."

Mia chuckled. "It's fine hon. You're a lucky one you know. You make sure to hold on to him." 

Belle smiled, despite the blush that stuck to her face. "Always," she croaked.

"You have a nice night, the both of you," Mia concluded. 

"You too, Mia. Thank you for the compliment," Robert said. 

Mia winked, and walked away. 

Belle stayed glued to her spot. She couldn't get herself to turn around and face her husband, who was probably smirking at her.

Robert stepped around to stand in front of Belle. "Well, that was a certainly a spectacle." 

Belle knew he had that laughter in his eyes. She sighed. "I feel like an idiot."

Robert put his arm around her. "You're not. I would have done the same." 

Belle managed a chuckle. "I try not to judge but sometimes--"

"Sometimes you're human." 

Belle smiled. She linked her arm through his and they started their walk back to the hotel, with Belle leaning her head on Robert's shoulder. 

~~~~

Robert stepped out of the bathroom to see Belle sitting on the bed in her long lingerie, removing her earrings and placing them in a small box on the nightstand. She looked up at him with a happy expression.

"What a day huh?" she said.

Robert went over to her. "It certainly was."

Belle stood up, putting her arms around his neck. "For the first time in months...I was at peace."

"And the same it was for me."

Belle moved in closer and whispered, "I don't want to go back."

Robert gently touched the curls around her face. "I know," he whispered back.

They slowly brought themselves close enough so that their lips brushed up against each other. Belle put her hand through Robert's smooth hair and gently stroked the side of his face. Her lips came in contact with his, the kiss building up with desire each second. She lifted her leg to his side as she continued the kiss. Robert raised her off her feet and laid her down on the bed, running his hands down her body. She parted her lips allowing Robert to slip in some tongue. Belle unbuttoned his night shirt and threw it off the bed. Robert nibbled her neck as he pulled down the strap of her nightgown to grab at her breast. Belle moaned and Robert switched to take off the other strap.

A while after passionate necking, Robert bunched up the bottom of her gown and stuck his hot mouth on her sex. Belle whimpered as her husband skillfully maneuvered his tongue around, up, down, and inside her. She grasped on to his hair and lifted her hips whenever the intense feel of pleasure took over. When she was moist enough, Robert removed his pants and entered her. Belle gasped as she felt Robert's hardness fill her up. As his thrusts became faster, Belle's moans grew louder. Robert bent over, continuing his rhythm, and nuzzled the side of her face, tickling her ear with shallow breaths. The plump redness of her lips, the soft flush of her beautiful pale cheeks, the glistening of her skin. His Belle was almost there. 

He straightened himself, positioned her on her side, and drove himself in again. Belle shrieked and continued her cries until he finally finished her. Robert, with one final thrust, spilled his seed, and collapsed on the bed, with his arm strewn across Belle. 

Belle lay for a moment with her eyes closed. She let out a blissful sigh as Robert leaned over to kiss her heated cheek. 

Belle crawled to the head of the bed and got under the covers, as the room was getting pretty chilly. Robert adjusted the temperature on the electric fireplace, put on his robe, and fetched something from his coat pocket. 

"What's this?" Belle asked when Robert handed it to her. She opened the box and her mouth dropped open in delighted surprise. She pulled Robert into an embrace. 

"Oh my goodness it's BEAUTIFUL!" she exclaimed. Inside the box, was a beautiful gold heart necklace. "Was this the one I was looking at earlier? In that one tent?" She slapped his chest. "You said you couldn't afford it you imp!"

"I lied," Robert said with a laugh. He was so happy to see her happy.

Belle cackled. "I guess you're not as honest as I thought you were."

Even though she was teasing, Robert's insides still twisted at that. He shrugged it off and giggled along with her. He helped her put the gorgeous necklace on. It looked really good against her nude chest. Belle kissed him lovingly. 

"Thank you," she said softly.

Robert met his forehead with hers, and cupped his hand around her face. How he wished they could stay in moments like this forever, with no stress, anger, fear, or worry. Just love and contentment. He resented the fact that they will have to go back to Storybrooke tomorrow, so he wanted to savor the moment he had right now. 

Belle stood up off the bed, her naked back facing Robert. He groaned inwardly at the sight of such an alluring rear end. She turned her head to him and extended her arm. 

"How about we try that jacuzzi now hm?" she suggested with a wink. 

Robert chuckled and followed his wife into the washroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Fun time is over. Back to dreary Storybrooke ;) It was fun while it lasted.   
> Also, uh oh, Robert is planning to spill all the details of his past marriage with Belle. How do you think she will take it?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle shops for makeup and perfume at Modern Fashions. She runs into Ruby, who has a few very rude words to say to her.  
> Belle goes home furious about her fight with the crude waitress and lashes out a bit on Robert.

Glimmering shadows. Matte shadows. Dark shadows. Light shadows. Colorful stacks of lip product lining the shelves. The overwhelming scent of fragrance. Women sampling each and every product at the counter and chatting eagerly about the big event that's yet to come next evening. 

Belle, in her still tired state, couldn't help but feel the joyful excitement surrounding her as she lifted a nudes palette off the rack. She stood examining the contents in the makeup department at Modern Fashions. This was the same store she had picked up her dress for the Ball, now she needed a bit of makeup and a new perfume bottle.

Belle had spent most of her day sleeping and relaxing at home. She and Robert had just gotten back from their short anniversary trip and her mood was still bliss. She had just enough energy to do some quick shopping so that she wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" a salesclerk asked.

"Oh, um yes. I was thinking of buying perfume but I just can't decide what I want," Belle answered sheepishly.

The clerk eyed the eye shadow in Belle's hand. "And are you looking to get some makeup too?"

"Yes."

"Ok, follow me. I think I have something that will suit you."

"Thank you," Belle said as she followed the pretty sales woman. On her way to the other side of the counter, she couldn't help but notice so many pretty shades of color and wanted to stop to browse. She almost lost sight of the clerk, but caught her wavy ash brown tresses bouncing behind her as well as heels clack-clack-clacking with purpose. 

Belle caught up just when the woman slipped behind the glass table. She rummaged through some things and brought out perfume samples for Belle to try. 

A few spritzes and a tough decision between two of her favorite scents later, Belle decided on _Rosy Showers_ and the clerk gave her a full bottle. 

"Now for makeup," the saleslady said. 

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly bother you any more Miss..." Belle looked at the woman's name tag which was pinned to the side of her chest: Selena Moore. For some reason, she never thought to know the lady's name until now. "...Moore. Miss Moore."

"Call me Selena please," Selena said with a chuckle. "And I love doing this. It's my job." She flashed a sweet smile and they glided over to the makeup counter right by the previous perfume samples.

"Thank you, Selena," Belle said. "I'm Belle."

"Oh, yes. You're Belle. I thought your face seemed familiar. I know the name for sure but now I remember seeing you around town."

Belle couldn't help but feel a little nervous hearing that. "Really? H-How did you know about my name?"

Selena looked up from her sorting and blushed, as if realizing her mistake. "Oh, uh...well...you're new in town aren't you?" 

"Yes...I've lived here for almost six months now. Then again most people have been here their whole lives. I guess to them I would still be considered new." Belle laughed anxiously.

Selena smiled in relief. "Alright, so let's get started. How about I give you a few samples now, maybe try some things on you, and get you a discount?" She leaned forward. "This _is_ for the Ball tomorrow night right?"

Belle nodded. 

"Just as well. Literally every woman in town is crowding this place for that very reason." Selena giggled and Belle couldn't help but laugh along as well. 

After about an hour of Selena working on her face and showing her different products to use, Belle was all set and ready to go. She paid with card and Selena bagged her items for her. Belle was just about to leave when she heard an obnoxious shrill tone behind her. 

"Well what is this? Back from your trip already _Mrs._ Gold?" 

Belle sighed. "Hello Ruby," she mumbled. 

Ruby snickered and went to give Selena a hug. Belle looked from the clerk to the waitress quizzically. The other girl Belle recognized from the diner, Marcia, just stood next to Ruby and stared at Belle.

"Hey, what's up?" Selena greeted gladly. 

"Oh you two are friends?" Belle said. 

"Duh," Ruby answered, flipping her long glossy hair back. Belle frowned. Ruby seemed extra catty lately. 

"So," Ruby went on, "how was your little trip?"

"Oh you heard? Yeah it was fun. Robert took me to a bed and breakfast with the best ocean view ever _and_ the best service ever. We even explored the town a bit, it was very sweet and the people are lovely."

"Mmm, yes of course. Must have been very good for you."

"Ruby," Selena said in a quiet warning tone. 

Belle began to feel uncomfortable at Ruby and Marcia's cold sneers. Selena avoided eye contact, so Belle knew she would be of little help. 

"Is...is there something wrong?" Belle stuttered.

Ruby quietly towered over her. "You don't know... _Mrs._ Gold?"

"Know what? And why are you talking like that?"

"It's to remind you of what you are."

"And that is?"

"Mr. Gold's wife."

Belle's eyes widened a bit. "O...k?"

Selena started. "Ruby maybe you should cool it--"

"Shut up," Marcia barked. 

"Alright WHAT the hell is going on?" Belle exasperated. 

"Everyone's been talking about it," Ruby explained. "Your husband taking you out of town to get you away from Killian."

Belle gaped in shock. "Where the hell does KILLIAN come into this?! We went out of town for our ANNIVERSARY!" 

"Sure, that was pretty convenient. But really sweetie? After what you pulled at _Lace_ , everyone knows what kind of woman you are. And your husband shouldn't have to put up with it. That little love trip of yours was really just to put you in your fucking place. He's ashamed to have to deal with such a dirty whore like you." 

_SMACK!_

Ruby gasped and slowly brought her hand up to her cheek. Belle panted out of rage and regret. She had just slapped the girl red. And now, women around them were starting to watch in mocking silence. 

"You bitch," Ruby snarled. 

Belle scoffed. "Takes one to know one my dear."

Ruby stood taller. "Accept it Mrs. Gold. You don't take what doesn't belong to you."

Belle laughed. "You're funny, and a hypocrite. I see the way you are around him. Right in front of Emma too. Maybe you should follow your own advice." Belle leaned in. " _Bitch._ "

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "It's different. You're married. You _belong_ to Mr. Gold."

"I don't BELONG to anybody," Belle growled.

"Hm." Ruby looked her up and down. "Guess your husband still has his work cut out for him." 

Belle wanted to scream. She could feel the eyes on her, and the tears of frustration and humiliation trying to work its way out. She was done with this little conversation. Turning her heel, Belle barged out of the store, not caring about the tittering whispers surrounding her.

* * *

 

Belle went home in fury and told Robert what had happened. Robert's face twisted in surprise and utter disbelief. He had seen the way people whispered around him when he took an afternoon stroll around the neighborhood earlier, but decided to ignore it. He then came across Mr. Jamison, who asked if everything had worked well in Robert's favor yesterday. Robert did not know what Mr. Jamison had really meant by that question, he just assumed it was about how well their entire _trip_ went. Now things were falling into place, and it seems everyone in town has the wrong idea about them. For Christ's sake it was their ANNIVERSARY! Could they not spend one nice day out of town without causing some sort of misunderstanding or angst?

Belle still couldn't quite believe how Ruby Lucas had spoken to her tonight. She ought to march right into Granny's and tell the stout old woman to set her damn granddaughter straight! The sheer hypocrisy of that tramp! Belle couldn't even think of it without clenching her jaw. She wanted to kick herself for not continuing to tell the girl off. Belle felt there was much more she could have said back there, but in the heat of the moment all she wanted to do was throw punches. Or better yet, backhands. But now, all Belle could do is grumble and gripe on the couch while her husband massaged her tense shoulders. 

"As upsetting as this is, there's nothing we can do Belle. Just let it go."

"No. No I cannot let it go Robert. This town is...it's backwards! It's completely backwards!"

"Yes...I see that."

Belle moved away and stood up to face Robert on the opposite side of the couch. "Why are we here?"

"What do you mean? We moved because--"

"No, WHY are we here, in this godforsaken town? Why are we living in a place with these...ATROCIOUS people who can't mind their own fucking business? Why are we in a town that has such a scary and BARBARIC justice system? Why are we still living here? Why SHOULDN'T we let the authorities--REAL authorities--know about Storybrooke? Why do we still put up with this?!"

"Belle, I--"

"Why the fuck didn't your SON tell us about any of this?!?!"

Robert sighed and stood in silence. These questions.....they were very legitimate. Robert knew why they stayed. For Henry. For Emma. For the new friends they made and the great benefits the town offered in terms of money. They couldn't afford to move right now anyway, not with Robert's shop slowly going down the drain. He was thankful to have his management job and for Belle's library to keep them comfortable. But this wasn't what Belle needed to hear right now. As for Neal, he really _couldn't_ answer that one and the question had even puzzled him from time to time. He never pictured his son to gladly take part in the town's savage ways, so why? Why DID he never say anything, or just leave with his family? Did he feel threatened in some way? Was that why he would always look so thoughtful at the dinner table whenever he would visit them? The more Robert thought about it, the more the possibility seemed likely. Now Robert wondered if the effects of this town had anything to do with his boy's heart failure. It was getting to be a little much. Robert brought his fingers to his temple.

"I don't know," was all he could say. 

Without making another sound, Belle walked past Robert and went upstairs. He heard the door to their bedroom slam. She didn't come out for the rest of the night, so Robert had to sit alone with a tv dinner. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair, waiting for the mashed potatoes to cool. Leave it to Storybrooke to ruin a perfectly good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to include the Ball, which I've already written a lot for, but it would make it too long and result in a longer wait.  
> Wow, Ruby definitely has an issue with Belle now. I guess she feels entitled to be Killian's special little homewrecker. Was Belle right for using a bit of violence? If you were in Belle's place, what would you have said to Ruby?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Residents of Storybrooke attend Ball Night. Belle and Robert meet with friends and have a wonderful time dancing. Unfortunately, it wasn't all fairy-tales and prince charmings...  
> When Killian Jones asks Belle for a dance she refuses at first, but when she feels her safety is threatened, she complies.   
> The night worsens and Belle finally wants out. Just as the Golds are ready to leave, Killian makes a surprising announcement.

_She needed to get out of here. Find her husband. Tell him what just happened so he could take her to safety..._

_Belle turned her gaze near the door, where the full length mirror stood. She looked a mess. Her makeup ran down her face in streaks, her hair was out of place, her dress now had stains on it and was ruffled. And she most likely smelled of a drunken tramp._

 

_She walked through the party and everyone around her stepped back, wrinkling their noses and staring down at her in disgust. Belle didn't care._

_....Her breathing shook, and her vision was blurring yet again._

_"Belle?! Sweetheart." Belle whirled around. Robert! He's here! Belle almost broke down again as she shimmied past all the dresses and suits and wrapped her arms around his waist, burrowing her head in his chest._

_"Belle? Oh God," Robert said, sounding concerned. He lifted her head to face him and cupped her cheeks. "What--? What happened to you?! Where have you been?"_

_"Please," she begged softly. "Please Robert. Take me home. Please, just take me home."_

* * *

 

The day has come. Saturday, February 14: the day of the Ball. Storybrooke's residents piled into the large community center's main auditorium room. They stared in awe at how beautifully decorated it was, with its stream of lights, polished floor, and perfectly arranged displays of roses on the tables. There was a chocolate fountain surrounded by candies, pastries, and treats at one end of the room. A band was just finished setting up on the stage. The place looked really elegant. Regina did a fantastic job organizing this. Robert pulled a chair out for his gorgeously made-up wife. Belle had gone back to Modern Fashions to have Selena do her makeup. Then she went ahead and got her hair done at the salon next door. She wore a golden figure flattering dress. The dress was full length designed with intricate folds. It shimmered and slit on one side to expose her leg. The belt and chest lining was jeweled. Her makeup was neutral and fresh with a bold lip, and her hair was curled up in an elegant updo. Belle looked absolutely stunning, more than any other woman in the room. At least, that was what Robert thought. 

"Hey guys! Happy Valentine's day!" 

"Emma!" Belle welcomed with a smile. 

"Wow! Nice dress! Where'd you get it?" Emma said, over-gushing it.

Belle pretended not to notice. "I bought it online and had it fitted at the tailors."

"Oh man, I should've thought to do that."

"Oh, don't kid yourself! You look GREAT." And she did. Emma was just as stunning wearing a silver flowing dress. Her hair was loose and done in soft waves, making her look angelic. Belle could even tell Emma had lost some weight, but she didn't comment on it. 

"Really beautiful," Robert agreed. 

Emma smiled sweetly. "Aw thanks." 

"Henry couldn't come huh?"

Emma shook her head. "No, unfortunately. But as they say, every action has its consequences."

Belle smiled, then looked around again. "And...Killian?"

Belle thought she saw Emma scrunch her face for a second before she laughed. "Oh...he's here. Around somewhere. Hey, where'd you get that?" Emma pointed at Belle's necklace. "Did Papa get you that?"

"Yes he did," Belle replied. 

"It was for our anniversary," Robert clarified. 

"Oh right, yeah I sent you a text. You guys got that right?"

Robert chuckled. "Yes we did. The little balloon pictures and happy faces were really...something."

"They're called emojis Papa."

"Right."

Emma cleared her throat, acting a little uncomfortable. "So...uh. How was it then? Everything good?"

Belle frowned at Emma's tone. She did not like where this was going.

"Emma..."

"Hello everyone!" Killian said cheerfully, putting his arm around Emma. He caught sight of Belle and his brows lifted. "My my, look who we have HERE."

Belle inhaled awkwardly. "Hello Killian."

"Hello Mr. Jones," Robert muttered.

Killian took a quick glance at Robert. "Oh yes, hi Mr. Gold."

There was a moment of silence, then Belle said, "This place looks amazing, really."

"It is isn't it?" Killian said. "It was all thanks to Emma here and her beautiful decorating skills." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, to which Emma giggled and blushed. 

"It wasn't just me," she said. "Regina was the head of the whole thing. She paid for most of this stuff anyway. If you should be thanking anyone it's her."

Killian barked a loud obnoxious laugh. "Nonsense! It's all just silly, stupid talk. You're way too modest sweetheart."

Emma's cheerfulness waned. "But I--"

The music began drifting across the room. Killian tugged at her arm. "Come, let's enjoy our first dance together." And they sashayed away. Well Killian did. Emma just stumbled a bit over her dress while being yanked onto the dance floor. 

Belle and Robert stayed seated for a bit, watching the other couples dance. It felt like the entire town was gathered in here, even the children had a section to themselves. Robert recognized a dark haired boy, one of Henry's supposed friends. He frowned and looked again. Nope, no sign of the blond ratty haired one anywhere in this room. He and Henry were the only two missing from that group. Robert sighed, hoping Henry wasn't too hard on himself for not being able to attend. He had visited a few days ago again and saw that his grandson was doing much better. 

The Golds weren't the only ones sitting out on the first dance. There were many others just standing around and just chattering with a small glass of champagne in their hands. The other tables around the room were filling up too. 

"I wonder where our mayor is," Belle wondered out loud. A waiter came over and offered them a tray of wine. "Oh thank you." Belle quickly took one for her and Robert. 

"I'm sure she'll be here. She wouldn't miss this. It's not every day such a small town plans something so big," Robert said with a slight hint of smile. He took a sip from his glass.

"Ohh see what did I tell you? You're glad you're here." Belle scoffed. "And you gave me such a hard time for it with all your whining." She glanced up and noticed Kathryn had entered the room along with James. Emma scurried over to meet them, while Killian stealthily snatched a tray of champagne away from one of the waiters. 

Robert saw them as well. "Kathryn's looking very nice isn't she?"

Belle nodded rapidly. "Mhm." 

Kathryn laughed at something James said as he pulled her closer to his side. They both seemed so happy. Kathryn put a hand on her still mostly flat belly and spoke excitedly to Emma. Belle took a large gulp of wine.

Robert lifted his brow. "You sure you should be drinking that?"

"Why?"

"Because you know....we're still trying--"

Belle took another bitter gulp. "Yeah well, it won't make much of a difference anyway will it?"

Robert was about to protest when Belle stood up. 

"Look, there's Regina," she said. 

"Belle! You look outstanding," said Regina, who had just walked up and gave Belle a friendly embrace. 

"Thank you! So do you, believe me," Belle gushed.

Regina twirled in her regal red gown. The bottom of her dress swished and flowed in beautiful elegance. 

"You do look very nice, Ms. Mills," Robert said with a small smile. 

"As do you, Mr. Gold." Regina winked.

"This is really..." Belle gestured around her. "...incredibly lovely. I didn't even realize how big this place was."

"Yes, it was always used as a room for large town conventions or weddings, parties, and the like. It stood empty for the last few years though. So I thought, why not have some much needed fun? You two having a good Valentine's? There's many different kinds of chocolate over there you know." Regina chuckled sweetly, referring to the table with the fountain and deserts. 

Granny sauntered in next to Regina. "You should try the cake. It's to die for. I know because I made it." 

They all laughed, but Robert said they would have some later. 

"It's just as well," Regina told them. "Dinner will be served soon. You two should enjoy yourselves. Robert, save me a dance?" 

Robert nodded and was left alone with his wife once again. The band began to play a slow song, one that he knew Belle liked. 

"Shall we dance?" he said. 

Belle smiled and took his hand. Together, they strolled onto the floor. She caught sight of Ruby sneering at her, but Belle shook it off and ignored her. She instead focused on her husband, her dashingly handsome husband gazing down at her as they held each other close, moving their bodies in sync to the music.

The song was over much too quickly, at least that's how it felt for Belle and Robert. He bowed and she curtsied, as did everyone else with their partners. Another song began, this time more upbeat. Belle giggled as Robert started dancing. He laughed and urged her to move along with him. Fifteen minutes went by and Belle had a great time laughing, dancing, and forgetting about all the crap she'd been through the last month. Robert felt the same way. He grabbed her waist, lifted her up and spun her around, the golden dress flowing in circles around her. Joy spread across her face as she gazed down at him, chuckling every now and then. After he whirled her back down, she cupped his face and kissed him. 

* * *

 

Dinner was served, buffet style, along with drinks. Steaks, ribs, seasoned vegetables, rice, potatoes, corn, bbq chicken, caesar salad, bread, fruits, pastas, pretty much all you can eat. 

The band was on break, even after Belle finished her meal. She saw Kathryn sitting at a table not too far from hers. James had just gotten up and was now headed toward the restroom. Belle took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and walked to her friend. Kathryn was just taking a sip of water when she noticed Belle approaching. 

"Hey you!" she said happily.

Belle smiled. "Hi, how are you doing?" She gave her a quick hug and sat down at an empty chair. "Both of you I mean."

Kathryn put her hand on her belly. Belle noticed that there was indeed a very slight bump. "We are doing great. You know I barely ever get to talk to you anymore. Like even at work it's been pretty rushed these days."

"I know, I know." Belle sighed. 

"Yeah the last time we actually had a conversation was when I showed you my ultrasound," Kathryn mentioned with a laugh. 

"Have you been to any more?" Belle asked.

"Not yet, but soon."

"Are you ever going to tell me if it's a boy or a girl?"

Kathryn playfully rolled her eyes. "I already said I want it to be a surprise. James doesn't even know remember? But I do have news."

"What is it?" 

"For my baby shower, I'm also gonna make it a gender reveal party." She smiled gleefully. "Won't that be great?"

Belle faltered for a minute. She didn't know if she wanted to go to that. _You are being selfish AGAIN._ Belle put on her best realistic happy face. "Wow that's great!" she said. "But isn't a baby shower only for women to be present?" 

"Yeah it is. The gender reveal is gonna be at the end. James is gonna bring some friends over later. So it's kind of gonna be two separate things in one, you know?" 

"Yeah...yeah that sounds like...an amazing time." 

Kathryn looked at her thoughtfully. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yes. Yes of course I am." Belle rubbed at her neck awkwardly. "Well, I mean, you still look great."

"Thanks. I know. I'm showing a bit, you can't really tell unless you look, but I'll probably REALLY start showing next month. Luckily I was still able to fit into this dress, though it did tighten up a bit." They both laughed. 

"Hi Belle," James said as he sat back down at the table. 

"Oh, hi, yeah um..." Belle stood up. "I was just leaving. I have to get back to...you know." Belle gestured towards Robert. 

"Of course, tell Mr. Gold I said hi," he replied.

"Yeah you two were so cute out there. Such good dancers," Kathryn teased.

Belle blushed out of modesty. "Thanks. It was fun."

"These things usually are," James said, holding Kathryn's hand. 

Belle went back to her table. Robert had just finished a conversation with a gentlemen and was now about to pour himself some more wine. Belle grabbed the bottle from him and poured herself a tall glass. 

Robert didn't say anything. He knew not to. He just sat there and watched her down the whole thing in a few gulps. 

~~~~

Belle and Robert were in the middle of a slow dance when Killian walked over and interrupted them. 

"May I have this dance?" he asked, giving Belle one of his charming smiles. 

Belle looked at Robert. Robert looked at Belle. Belle then turned back to Killian and said: "No."

Robert twirled her around and they danced out of his sight. They passed Emma and Regina hand in hand along the way. The sight was so fun, they all couldn't help but laugh in silliness with each other. All except Killian, who stood seething at the rejection and at _his_ woman prancing around with their mayor. 

~~~~

Belle stood on the sides watching Robert dancing with Regina when Selena slipped up beside her. 

"Nice makeup," she complimented with a sly smile.

Belle laughed. "Thanks. How are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Did Ruby bitch at you anymore tonight?"

Belle sighed. "No, thankfully. Though I don't like how she's been looking at me." She watched Ruby flirting yet again with Keith and Killian. And of course Emma was keeping watch as she attempted to chat with a friend. 

"Yeah I'm sure it'll pass. Like I said earlier today, don't worry too much about it. Ruby's a nice gal when you give her a chance."

"I'm sure she is," Belle said, even though she wasn't sure at all. When Belle was getting her makeup done, Selena had told her she had spoken privately with Ruby and apologized for not standing up to her yesterday. Selena was just as fearful of the citizens of Storybrooke as Belle was now starting to become. Vicious rumors have a way of getting into one's head. But despite the talk, Ruby still hadn't said sorry. And with the continued bad attitude, Belle had the feeling she will never hear an apology from her.

Before Selena could reply, a handsome looking man by the name of Jasper introduced himself and asked her to dance. Selena winked at Belle as she let herself be pulled away. Belle chuckled. At this point, she thought she should taste the chocolate fountain. She had only made two steps when she felt a strong grip around her arm jerk her back. Belle snapped her head around to come face to face with Killian. 

"Dance with me," he ordered gruffly, as if he was in need.

"I already gave you my answer earlier didn't I?" Belle told him bravely.

Killian moved in closer. "But I _insist_ Mrs. Gold," he whispered. And with that, he yanked her forward. Belle tried pushing him off, but Killian clucked his tongue. "Is it really a good time to cause a scene Belle? Just do as I say. You'll ruin this night for yourself if you don't comply."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a suggestion." He looked at her pointedly and held up his hand for her to hold. Belle scanned the room for her husband but he was nowhere in sight now. She reluctantly placed her hand in his. They danced a while. Belle had to admit Killian was not bad at it at all, but she was just so uncomfortable. She felt people around her starting to stare, though she may have only been paranoid. She knew Ruby was somewhere, watching, laughing, and gossiping. Probably spreading more shit around. But even if Belle was paranoid about how others were seeing her, she knew she was not even close to paranoia when it came to Killian and how his eyes never left her, not even once. Belle tried not to look. 

Killian smoothly ran his hands to her waist and pulled her close. She was reminded of that night in the library, the feel of his muscled body over her back as he pushed her up against the bookshelves. Belle felt the heat crawl up her cheeks. Her vision blurred a bit. She needed to get away from this, it was making her sick. 

Killian leaned forward, his face inches away from her neck. Belle gasped out of disgust and shock. _Around everyone seriously? What a way to make it all worse!_ And of course Killian was a clever man, he made sure to take Belle across the room on the other side of the dance floor, away from Emma and Robert's sight. 

Before Belle could ask what the hell he was doing, Killian spoke up. "You smell lovely."

"Um. Thank you." _Curse Rosy Showers._

"Do you recognize the cologne I'm wearing?" Killian smirked. "It's the one you gave me for Christmas. _Aura de Zeus_ I believe is the name?"

"Yes." And it was sickening. But at least Belle was right in it suiting him.

"Do you still wear the sweater I gave you?"

"Killian--"

"I never see it on anymore."

Belle wiggled out of his tight grasp. "I'm not feeling well." She hurried away from him, feeling the nausea build up in her. She stepped into the ladies' room, pushed open a stall door, knelt down, and threw up into the toilet bowl. She definitely had too much to drink, and Killian and his foul cologne didn't help. Thank goodness no one else was in there at the moment. 

Belle rinsed her mouth and hands, then stared at herself in the mirror. Nothing. Nothing but a petite librarian and a meaningless wife. A wife who couldn't even provide her husband the family they both deserved. 

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Belle screeched, but a hand was already put to her mouth as she was driven forward, her face pressed against the coolness of the wall. 

Killian squeezed himself closer, his hand still clasped against her mouth. 

"Shut up," he growled as she tried screeching. He thrust forward and Belle yelped in his hand. She could feel his.... _person_ hardening against her lower half. _Please God, please. Not this. Anything but this!_ she prayed.

"I should take you right here and right now," he continued against her ear. "I want to. Oh I really do. But I have more important things going on and need to prepare for that. But know this Belle...I will have you. One way or another, any one of these days, I WILL have you." He kissed her at the base of her ear, shoved her down on the floor, and left. 

Belle lay there, paralyzed for a long moment until she collapsed in dreaded tears. She crawled into an open stall, ready to spew once again, wishing to wake herself up from this horrific nightmare. 

* * *

 

After a long while of sobbing, Belle was finally able to calm herself down a bit. She needed to get out of here. Find her husband. Tell him what just happened, so he could take her to safety. She scrambled up and opened the stall, taken aback by two women standing before the mirror refreshing their makeup. Belle had been so lost in thought, she hadn't heard them come in. 

They turned their heads to take a look at her. One of them smirked. Belle turned her gaze near the door, where the full length mirror stood. She looked a mess. Her makeup ran down her face in streaks, her hair was out of place, her dress now had stains on it and was ruffled. And she most likely smelled of a drunken tramp. 

Belle quickly grabbed some paper towels and tried her best to at least rub off the makeup mess that covered her cheeks and lips, ignoring the whispers of the other women. _Why couldn't there ever be a friend around when I need it most?_ she wondered bitterly.

Belle threw away the napkins and hobbled out of the bathroom. She still didn't feel well and wanted to go home. Despite following Killian's instructions to not cause a scene and dance with him, he STILL managed to ruin her night anyway. 

There she saw him, dancing with Emma, having the time of his life. Belle wanted to spew yet again. She scanned the crowd, searching for a sign of Robert. She walked through, and everyone around her stepped back, wrinkling their noses and staring down at her in disgust. Belle didn't care. 

_Splash!_

Belle gasped and looked down at her dress with her arms raised at her side. A reddish color now stained her clothing; she felt the cool wetness from the side of her chest down the front of the flowing skirt. Belle stumbled and part of the hem ripped away. Someone had stepped on it. That someone had on sparkling red heels. Belle traced the heel up to the person wearing it. 

"Oops." Ruby smirked, holding an empty wine glass. "Sorry, it was an accident." Sounds of high pitched giggling occurred a few feet away, most likely from Ruby's friends.

Belle turned and continued away, without saying a word. Her breathing shook, and her vision was blurring yet again. 

"Belle?! Sweetheart." Belle whirled around. Robert! He's here! Belle almost broke down as she shimmied past the mob of dresses and suits and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, burrowing her head in his chest. 

"Belle? Oh god," Robert said, sounding concerned. He lifted her head to face him and cupped her cheeks. "What--? What happened to you?! Where have you been?"

"Please," she begged softly. "Please Robert. Take me home. Please, just take me home."

Robert nodded, his eyes widened in worry. He took off his suit jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders. 

Before they could move, the music stopped and everyone turned toward the stage. Killian stood up there tapping the mic. 

"Hello everyone, can I have your attention please, thank you. I hope everyone's having a wonderful Valentine's night with their loved ones?"

They all cheered. 

Killian laughed. "Very good. I know I have. In fact, my entire time living in Storybrooke has been nothing short of fantastic. And it's all thanks to this remarkable young lady right here." He pointed at Emma, who stood at the very front. "Come on up here my love."

The crowd clapped and whistled while Emma smiled brightly, holding her hand to her heart in modest as she climbed up the steps to the stage. Killian reached for her.

"Emma, before I met you, I didn't have much of a purpose. It was always one town to the next, fishing, selling, and trying to make ends meet. But then, I found you. I found Storybrooke, and all its wonderful residents. I found a family. I found home."

Aww's erupted the room. Emma's eyes sparkled with happy tears. Robert's fist clenched.

"And most of all," he continued, "I found love." He took out a small box from his pocket, opened it up, and knelt down on one knee. Everyone went wild. 

"No," Belle whispered.

"You're my life, my everything Emma Swan. Will you marry me?" The diamond ring shone as Emma gaped at it. Tears threatened to fall, but she wiped them off with one hand. 

"Oh my God, Killian," she choked out in a chuckle. "Um..y-yes. Yes!" 

The cheering was deafening as Belle watched Killian slip the ring onto Emma's finger. He stood up and kissed her. 

"Robert?" Belle said, noticing the sudden heavy breathing coming from him. 

"This...this can't be," Robert wheezed. "Ah!" He held his left arm in pain. 

"No...no, Robert? Robert! ROBERT!" 

Robert fell to the floor. Belle knelt over him in panic. People surrounding them quieted down and moved aside in surprise. 

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Belle shrieked. 

Emma looked over at the commotion, her forehead wrinkling in sudden anxiety. "Papa," she whispered, letting go of Killian's hand and darting down the steps. 

"Robert stay with me, please!" Belle cried. 

But all he could do was stare up at his weeping wife and pray for the agony to end. Slowly, the world went dark. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals is coming fast, so you'll have to wait for the next update.   
> Pray for Robert and Belle, they really need it. Know that after this, they will definitely contemplate leaving Storybrooke ;) When do you think Belle will get the chance to tell him what happened? Is it a good time or is there too much going on for her and now her husband, who has just suffered a heart attack?


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's mood changes after his heart attack. Belle does her best to care for him and keep her own troubles hidden.  
> Henry, finally out of house arrest, pays a visit to his grandfather.

Belle stepped out of the bedroom balancing a tray of empty plates in one hand whilst closing the door behind her with the other. She took a deep breath and sighed, feeling at lost. Another day had almost passed and....nothing. Simply nothing. _How long was this supposed to go on?_

She wanted Robert to talk to her, but he always left her hanging. He was meek and quiet, sometimes frustrated and irritable. Belle didn't know what to do. This had been going on for weeks with little to no changes. 

On that dreadful Ball Night, when Killian had announced his surprising engagement to Emma Swan, Robert suffered a deadly heart attack. He was rushed to the hospital, unconscious and limp. Not a single breath out of him. Belle could never forget the sudden darkness looming over her head, the feeling of terror and trepidation. She had almost lost her husband that night.

But she didn't. She didn't lose him. He was still here, and Belle would always count her blessings on that. But...he just wasn't the same. There was something bothering him and she couldn't get it out of him. Was it about the Ball? The engagement? What?

Belle hadn't forgotten what Killian had attempted to do to her either, but she decided it was best to put her own problems on hold. She hadn't told Robert. There was no need for the added trouble. In fact, she didn't tell ANYONE about the confrontation. It was hard having to deal with it all on her own, especially still seeing Killian around, but she put on a brave face and pushed through each day. Robert needed her now, that is what's important. 

She washed the dishes and sat on the sofa, tuning out what was playing on TV. Belle closed her eyes, trying her best to relax. But all she could remember at the moment was the Robert's gasped breath, the horrific engagement, the look on her husband's face when he fell to the ground....

Then the hospital. The hours ticked by and Belle spent most of it in the little chapel praying her heart out. She wasn't religious and neither was Robert, but she felt this was needed for both of them, even if she did feel a little guilty for calling God only when life was inconvenient. Mother Superior had arrived as well and sat by her side, whispering words of reassurance. Belle still had on the golden dress at the time. She hated the sight of it now, didn't even bother cleaning it up. It went straight to the dump where it belonged. 

Belle stayed with Robert at the hospital the entire week. She had Emma go to her house and pick up some clothes and supplies and drop them off. Sometimes Killian would do this when Emma was busy and they'd both frequently drop by to see how Robert was doing. Henry was still on house arrest at the time, so he was not able to come for visits, to both his and Robert's dismay. But Belle was thankful to see other citizens and friends come, including James and Kathryn. It was nice to see friends being there for them at their roughest time. 

Belle didn't speak much to Killian, or make good eye contact. Their conversations about Robert lasted about a minute at most. Otherwise, she would always make herself busy with Emma and Robert. 

As for Robert himself, he was grateful to have his friends and family by his side, and although he was less than happy about the engagement, he came to terms with it. As long as Emma was happy that was what mattered, but....

 

_"If you wrongfully hurt her, I'll come after you myself Mr. Jones. And it won't be pretty," Robert snarled as he gripped Killian's arm and pulled him closer. The ladies were out of sight at the moment, probably down at the cafeteria, and he wanted his message about his ex daughter-in-law to be loud and clear._

_Killian scoffed. "Threatening me on your deathbed? Is that smart?"_

_"Who says this is my death bed?" Robert gritted his teeth and Killian shoved him off and backed away in discomfort._

 

Robert knew the reality of his situation. He had almost died. Out of shock and stress sure, but he also felt immensely guilty now. At first he couldn't figure out the reason for this, but then it dawned on him. And he wasn't ready to face it. Not yet. 

* * *

 

Belle opened the door and gasped in delighted surprise. "Emma! Henry!" she chirped. 

Emma and her son greeted Belle warmly in return. Henry gave Belle a hug then lifted his fists upward. "Yes, I'm alive!" He laughed.

Emma ruffled his hair. "Yup, no more house arrest."

Belle clapped. "I'm so glad! Oh, Robert will be so happy to see you. Would you like me to make you some co....coa...." Belle's speech faded when she saw who else was ascending up her walkway.

"Oh, uh...K-Killian's here," she said.

Emma chuckled. "Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?"

"Yes...why wouldn't he..." Belle repeated, sounding deflated. 

Henry shifted his eyes away. "Um..so where's Grandpa?"

"Upstairs sweetie, I'll take you to him," Belle replied, leading him away. 

"Hi Belle," Killian said.

"Yes hi," Belle mumbled continuing up the steps. 

"Oh, and I would like some cocoa actually," Henry said, trying to lighten the mood. "I love how you make yours from scratch. Mom always gets the packets."

"They're good!" Emma protested. Killian just laughed. 

"Not as good as Belle makes them," Henry retorted.

Belle giggled. "Yes I will make you some cocoa." She put her arm around Henry's shoulder and pulled him closer in a hug. 

"Thanks Grandma," Henry teased. Belle shoved him aside playfully and he laughed.

She carefully opened the bedroom door just a peak. 

"What is it?" Robert asked gruffly. 

Belle winced. "R-Robert. You have a surprise visitor," she sang, despite feeling uncomfortable at Robert's weird mood.

She heard him sigh out of annoyance and shuffling, as if he was struggling to sit up in bed. 

"Come in," he said plainly. Belle pushed the door in all the way. 

"Hey Grandpa," Henry announced. 

Robert, who's head was facing the window, whirled it around. His eyes landed on Henry and a smile stretched across his face. "Henry!" he exclaimed. 

Henry ran over and hugged him. 

"Hello," Emma said, approaching the room. "We're all here."

Robert's smile flickered a bit when he noticed Killian. He decided to focus his attention more on his grandson. 

"So finally out of prison huh?" Robert teased.

"Prison?" Emma gawked as everyone laughed. "Yeah, because staying home from school every day and laying around in PJ's and secretly playing video games with Killian when I'm not home is _prison_."

"If that's prison then sign me up," Killian joked. He then gazed around and strolled his way across the room near the back windows.

"You got off easy, never forget that," Emma said.

"Yeah but I wasn't allowed to do anything," Henry complained. "You took my phone, my computer, and my TV away. If it wasn't for Killian I would have died of boredom." 

Emma raised her brows. "You were on HOUSE ARREST mister. It's not a vacation."

"Alright alright jeez, you sound more like Regina when you say stuff like that."

Emma smiled. "Well Regina is pretty smart so..."

"How about that cocoa Belle," Killian said, suddenly appearing beside her. 

"Oh!" Belle yelped, jerking back a bit. "Yes, of course. Emma, why don't we let them catch up?"

Emma nodded, then she and her fiance followed Belle downstairs.

Henry and Robert sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Then Henry spoke.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

Robert smiled. "A little better. Especially now that you're here." 

"Were you scared? Like...when it happened?"

"....Yes."

"Damn."

"I thought I was going to die that night."

Henry sighed. "I'm glad you didn't. That would've sucked."

Robert chuckled. 

"So like," Henry continued, "why do you think it happened? Do you know? Or was it just out of nowhere?"

Robert cleared his throat. "Well, uh, I guess lately life has just been....getting to me. You know?"

Henry frowned in thought. More silence followed. "Can I ask you something Grandpa?" Robert nodded, looking a bit concerned. "Did...was it because of my mom and Killian?"

Robert's brows shot up. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Well, Mama--I mean Regina said that you had the heart attack after Killian announced the engagement. Is that true?"

"Regina told you this?"

Henry nodded.

"What did your mother say?" 

"She just told me that it happened during the Ball. I mean...if it happened after Killian proposed, I'm not sure why she would keep that from me," Henry said.

Robert took a deep breath. He was also wondering the same thing. Why would she keep this from her own son? Why should Regina have to tell him? "Yes. It's true."

Henry ran his hand through his hair. Robert could sense the distress. A sense of guilt returned. He reached for Henry. "Hey," he said, "it wasn't like that. I'm happy for your mom. I truly am." 

"Really?" Henry looked at him. "Are you just saying that?"

"N-No. I'm not. I do want her to be happy."

Henry stared down at his lap. "Yeah...so do I." 

"How did you feel when you heard about it? The proposal I mean." Robert shifted. "I guess... you'll have yourself a step father soon--"

"Killian will never be my dad."

Robert was taken aback by Henry's blunt tone. What was that about? 

"Alright," Robert said. 

"Yeah I mean, I'm ok with it. She can do what she wants. I can't stop them from getting married and I don't want my mom to wallow in misery. She did that enough after Dad died. I feel like she still does it now sometimes. Maybe this will finally get her to shut up."

"Henry!" 

"Never mind," Henry exasperated. "It's just....sometimes I don't know how to deal with her and Killian is just..." He choked up and let his sentence trail off.

Robert scooted closer. "Is there something going on that I should know about? Does he hurt your mother? Does he hurt you?" 

Henry didn't answer. He just looked at Robert for a moment, then went back to staring at the wall. "I have to go back to school on Monday," he grumbled.

Robert figured Henry would change the subject. It annoyed and worried him, but persisting wouldn't do anything. Not with Henry. "You don't sound very happy about that. I guess I know how you'd feel." 

Henry scoffed. "Yeah school is the worst."

"Do you have to see that boy again? The one you fought with?"

"Ugh yeah. I'm NOT looking forward to that. I won't have to see him in class though, since they changed my schedule and all, but it's still gonna suck. My so called friends now hate me, and I know they're all probably planning to kick my ass for what I did."

Robert wanted to say something reassuring like "That would never happen!" But he knew it to be a lie. "If anything Henry, you can always call your mother or Regina during a situation. Even me or Belle. Maybe you can keep other friends with you so you're not alone."

"That's the thing, I don't HAVE any other friends. No one wants to be my friend."

"I'm sure that's not true. In time, we all find someone we instantly connect with. It happens naturally."

Henry exhaled. "In time," he repeated. "But I don't have time."

"Meanwhile, how are your drawings coming along?" Robert asked, trying to lighten things up.

Henry smiled sadly. "Great actually. I've also taken writing up as a hobby. It keeps me busy."

"Then maybe you can continue with that."

Henry's lip trembled and his eyes watered up. He quickly turned his head and tried blinking them back but the weight in his heart was just too much to bear. He felt an arm wrap around him as Robert had moved from his spot to sit by Henry. 

"Henry, tell me what's wrong," he said gently.

"No," Henry said, wiping his eyes. "This visit is about you not me."

"No it doesn't have to be. I'm here. And I noticed something was off the second you walked through that door."

Henry looked at him, his eyes reddened with tears. "You did?"

Robert nodded. He knew that look anywhere, he'd been in Henry's place countless times. There was always something, a lurking darkness inside, a black gloom you are unable to fully escape from. But in order to function in your day to day life, you had to push those emotions aside and plaster a smile on your face. It's not really for you, but for those around you. 

"You'll hate me," Henry said.

"Try me."

For a few minutes, Henry had trouble speaking. He didn't know how to start or how to properly place his jumbled thoughts into coherent sentences. Finally he uttered out, "I was there."

"Where?" Robert prompted.

"At the C-Cornfield. Halloween. I was there...when Wendy was attacked."

Robert widened his eyes, his mouth parted. It dawned on him. The mood swings, loss of motivation, the fights, the Christmas dinner, everything. This was why. Robert swallowed, afraid to find out more. But he had to, he knew he did.

"Oh my god," he whispered. "Henry, did you....did you--"

"No. Oh god no. But I didn't...do anything to stop it either. I just...froze." The tears spilled down his cheek. "And I watched it all happen."

Robert closed his eyes. "Let me guess...those friends of yours."

"Felix led the whole thing. It was him mostly."

"Why? Why this?"

Henry cried. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I was so mad at her after the soda thing, but I didn't know this was what he had planned! I thought we would just scare her or something! I didn't know!"

Robert pulled him closer. "Ok Henry. It's ok, calm down."

"Do you hate me Grandpa?" Henry mumbled. 

Robert handed him a Kleenex. "No. I can never hate you. I understand. We can't change what happened. The important thing is, you recognize your mistake." He hugged him tight. "I'm glad you told me Henry. I really am." 

Henry hugged back. "You mean...you won't tell?"

Robert shook his head. "No. That won't solve anything. I think it's best if you face your issues head on."

Henry pulled back and frowned. "Yeah that's what I was thinking. I want to see her. Talk to her. She doesn't know I was there or who attacked her. I'm scared of giving myself away, but at the same time...." He put his face in his hands. "I don't know....I want to give us closure. I just want her to know it wasn't her fault. Oh, god. I'm the worst person ever." 

 _Closure._ The word haunted Robert. "We all make mistakes. Some are too big to even call mistakes. I think you should do what your gut tells you to do. If seeing Wendy is what will help you both, then maybe you should do that. Just be careful with what you say. That's all I can tell you."

"Thanks Grandpa. I really do care about her. I want her to know that at least." Henry smiled a bit, his eyes and face now clearing up. 

"Henry," a loud voice came from behind. They both jumped. It was Killian, standing at the doorway. "Your cocoa is waiting." 

Henry stiffened. He didn't turn around. "Ok. I'm coming."

"How long have you been standing there Mr. Jones?" Robert asked, careful not to make it sound like he was accusing him of anything..

Killian just stared. His mouth curled. "I just got here," he said. He looked at Henry, who still had his back turned. "Hen-ry."

"Um, I just...just a minute please," Henry said, slightly shaky. His eyes and nose were still pink, it was easy to tell he'd been crying. The last thing he wanted was for Killian to see this. 

Killian narrowed his eyes. Robert sat up, thinking of a distraction.

"It took quite a while for Belle to make cocoa don't you think?" he said.

"Hm? Oh yes, well actually she had to run out for some uh, vanilla. I thought maybe Emma should have been the one to get it since, you know, Belle has to stay here for you and all..."

"Oh really? Is that it?"

Killian shrugged, his smirk evident. "Belle insisted she go herself. What can you do." He chuckled pompously. Robert grimaced.

"Alright Henry, let's go downstairs. Your mother's gonna wonder what's taking so long. You don't want to insult Belle now, do you?" Killian said.

Henry took a deep breath. "Ok." He stood up and walked over to the door. Killian held him back and studied his face. 

"Have you been crying?" he asked incredulously.

"No," Henry asserted, defensively. 

Silence. Killian backed off and urged Henry to move along. "Will you be joining us Mr. Gold?"

"I'll be down in a minute," Robert told him. 

After they left Robert inhaled deeply and laid his head back on the pillow. He closed his eyes as that feeling of regret consumed him once again. 

_I need to tell her. I need to tell her soon..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait (I needed a break), but now I'm back updating! Poor Belle and Robert. The future seems a bit grim for them.  
> But Henry's finally opened up a bit. Do you feel he's really ok with his mother's engagement? It seems as though his feelings towards Killian have changed...but not for the better. It's not the way it used to be. Makes you wonder what's going on in their home huh? ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finally tells Belle about Milah. Meanwhile, Henry tries getting closure with Wendy.

Robert gradually stepped down the stairs, as his physical condition wasn't the greatest at the moment. It was a few days later and the weather was warm and sunny, welcoming the upcoming month of spring. 

"You can't come inside Sweet Pea. Oh, my sweetie pie," Belle cooed at the door. The little cat meowed and once again tried to make her way into their home. Robert smiled at that. The cat had come in a couple times, but the last time she did they forgot to take her back out. Robert was not too pleased about what he found at the corner of his living room that night, or the smell of it. Belle thought about adopting her anyway since she was a stray, but she was afraid of fleas. Sweet Pea was constantly scratching at herself. 

"Moooww," Sweet Pea whined once Belle had shut the door. She looked at Robert with pouted lips. 

"Poor thing," Belle said. 

His smile withered. Robert took a deep breath. "Belle...sweetheart. Can we talk?"

The tea kettle whistled in the kitchen. 

"Oh yes just as soon as I pour us some tea. I'll make you yours, yeah?" 

"Uh...yes." 

She strutted away and Robert climbed down the last few steps. Some days he really wished he had invested in a one-story home. This was one of those days.

He lingered to the living room and sat as comfortably as he could on the sofa. He shivered and lay a soft quilt over his body, but that didn't stop the tension running rampant inside him. _Maybe I should just forget it..._

_No. You've made up your mind. You must see this through. There should be no secrets in a marriage._

_Right?_

"Here you are," Belle chirped, handing his hot cup to him. 

Robert held it and carefully took a sip. He swallowed, feeling the hot tea burn its way down his throat. The heat felt good in his chest. Robert shivered again. He thought maybe whiskey would make his tea taste better. He asked Belle for this favor.

She scrunched her nose in distaste. "Robert no. You can't drink right now. Doctor's orders."

Robert sighed. "Right. Don't know what I was thinking."

Belle nestled into the couch across from him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Robert froze. "Um...uh..." he stammered. He placed the tea on the coffee table and thought of how to start. "Belle," he began. "I love you very much--"

"Aw well I love you too," Belle said with a giggle. "Jeez Robert is that all you wanted to say? Why so nervous?"

Robert barked out a laugh. "Yes..yes. That's not all. I do love you very much and...well...I don't think it's right for people to keep secrets from those they love."

Belle widened her eyes. In her mind, she thought of Killian and Ball Night. _Does he know?_

"Especially," Robert continued, "if those secrets are...quite a big deal."

"Robert I--"

"This has been bugging me for weeks and it may be a crime of my past but if I don't tell you...Belle...this guilt will eat me up alive."

Belle wrinkled her forehead. _Wait, what is he talking about?_

"Belle...I think you should know what really happened between me and my ex-wife."

* * *

 

_I can do this....can I? Yeah..sure. Just get it over with. Ok here we go._

Henry shrugged his anxiety aside and rang the doorbell. No answer. He wondered if they were even home. Killian had mentioned that Wendy no longer volunteered at the animal shelter. She was barely seen around town anymore. Henry couldn't blame her. It's the price to pay for living in such a small town, where every damn person knows who you are and what your business is. 

The door locks clicked and it finally opened. Henry stepped back a bit, his heart thudding against his chest.

"H-Hello Mr. Darling," Henry sputtered.

Mr. Darling was a rather large man who held an intimidating glare. He towered over Henry. "And what are you supposed to be?" the man boomed.

"Um..uh. I-I'm a friend of Wendy's. From school."

Mr. Darling squinted an eye, examining the feeble looking boy in front of him. His eyes opened up, as if he had put two and two together.

"No you're not," he said in a low voice. 

Henry hitched his breath. "What do you mean?"

"I know you. You're that stupid kid that tried making a move on my daughter."

Henry blushed hard. "Th-That was my mistake. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

Mr. Darling squinted again. "People always say that. 'I never mean it.' Well you know what that means to me? You're a coward who won't take responsibility for what you've done. You deserved more than an ice cream beverage in your face."

Henry stood frozen in place. His cheeks continued to burn. He wondered if coming here was the best idea after all. Henry hadn't expected to run into Wendy's hard ass father like this. 

"B-But--"

"I had reported you to the police actually. I strongly believe that _you_ were responsible for what had happened to my little girl on Halloween," Mr. Darling said. "I still do."

"N-N-No. No!" Henry protested. Beads of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"Of course, nothing ever came from it. There was no...proof." He scoffed. "But you wanna know what I think? I think the entire system in this town is biased in favor of you. Your mother is not only the town Sheriff, but you have the mayor on your side as well." Mr. Darling snarled. "I guess either way....you're off the hook."

 _This was a mistake_ , Henry thought. _A huge mistake_. 

He turned around and started walking down the brick path leading away from Wendy's front door. 

"Henry?"

Henry stopped in his tracks. He looked back at the house and saw Wendy at the door with her father. 

"Wendy, get back inside!" Mr. Darling bellowed as Wendy grabbed a shawl and ran out. Their dog barked and barked from inside. 

"It's ok Dad. We'll just be around the neighborhood. I promise," Wendy said when she stood next to Henry. She looked at her father with pleading eyes until he softened and sighed. But when he glanced back at Henry, his face hardened once again. 

"If you don't bring her back in 20 minutes I'm calling the police," he threatened. "I don't give a damn who your mother is." He slammed the door shut.

The two stood there, just staring at each other for a minute. Henry couldn't bring himself to say a word. Wendy...it felt like it had been forever since he last saw her. She looked just as beautiful as ever. Paler and maybe a little thinner, but still pretty. Her eyes that once shone brightly were now dim. Her ash blonde hair was simply put up in a bun, the stray ends sticking out from the sides of her head. She wore no makeup, but Henry thought she never really needed it. She was pretty all on her own. 

Wendy licked her pink lips, moistening them. Henry breathed in and cleared his throat. "Um.."

"Let's take a walk," she interrupted. "There's a clearing close by. Some of the kids are probably playing soccer there right now. We can watch and...maybe catch up." She said this without any emotion. It made Henry more nervous.

"O-Okay," he said with a nod. They glanced back at the house, where Mr. Darling was currently watching them from the curtains of the window.

Wendy walked forward, leading the way. "Let's go."

~~~~

The silence stretched on and on. Robert thought it would never end. He watched Belle as she sat on her side of the couch with her head thrown back on the cushions. Her eyes remained closed, as if she had an immense headache and needed to take a moment's rest. Hell, maybe she did. 

He had been telling her everything, but she told him to stop at the part where he had began beating Milah with his cane. Not that she was perfectly ok with hearing the details of his past before that. She had felt sorry for him and sympathized. It was very clear that Milah was the abuser in the relationship. But it didn't change the fact that Robert was the killer.

Finally Belle spoke up. "You beat her to death didn't you?" she murmured, eyes still softly shut.

Robert swallowed. "Yes," he whispered. 

"Oh God..."

"I lost my temper," Robert explained. "I wanted to hurt her. But I didn't know she would die. That was an accident."

Belle scoffed. "You wanted to hurt her?"

"W-Well yes! I did Belle. I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me--"

"And you thought bringing a cane down to her face was the way to solve all your problems?"

Robert didn't answer. Belle opened her eyes to look at him. Her face seemed void of emotion. 

"What did you do with her afterwards Robert?" she asked in monotone.

"I buried her in our yard later that night. No one found out."

"Not even her family?"

"....No. They think she ran off with another man."

"And what about....Neal?" Belle's voice caught in her throat when she said his name. 

"He was faint through the whole thing. I put him in bed when I went to....dispose of her."

"Ugh don't say it like that..." Belle choked. "He...never knew. He never knew what happened did he?"

Robert shook his head sadly. "No."

"Oh my God," Belle moaned. "What did you tell him Robert?"

He stared down at his lap. "Same thing. His mother left and was never coming back."

Belle shifted further away. Her eyes were wide with horror. "You...you're a monster," she whispered.

Robert's insides thudded. "But B-Belle! Sh-She was never a good mother to my boy! She hated him! She resented him....us! She treated me like I was s-some worthless d-dog!"

"Is that your excuse for MURDER?" 

His eyes prickled with tears as he stammered at what to say. "N-N-No-No! I n-never said that! I'm giving you a...a reason! A reason for all this!"

Belle cried. "What if someone still finds out?! Who's living in that house now?!"

"It's been demolished!" Robert spoke rapidly. "They renovated the neighborhood. That area's been turned into a tennis court. They simply poured cement over the entire property!" Robert chortled, not because he was proud, but out of panic. "Her body was 

just a bunch of decimated bones by that time!" _Shit shit shit shit._ Robert shut his mouth. 

Belle shook as wetness flowed down her cheeks. It ached him to see his wife looking at him with such terror. "Why? Why Robert? Why are you telling me this?" she sobbed. 

Robert sighed. "I wanted you to know...the truth about me."

"In case you try anything again?" she accused.

Robert frowned. "What?"

"In case you lose your temper with me? Is that it?"

"N-No! I've changed since then! I've kept it under control--"

"Like you did at the Maze?"

Robert swallowed. "It was that one huge incident. I do regret it."

"Really?" She snickered and wiped the tears away, only to have more fall out.

"Belle..."

She stood up. "You know what? You're a liar Robert. It took you, how long, over ten years to tell me this? Why? Why now Robert? Because you felt guilty that you weren't being HONEST with me?" Belle chuckled bitterly. "After all the years we've known each other...been married...NOW is the time to be _honest_. Tell me, exactly how did you expect me to respond? Did you expect me to just..." Belle shrugged sarcastically. "...be ok with it, tell you it's all in the past and give you a sweet pat on the back because hey, you told me the _truth!_ "

"Belle no!"

"No Robert you listen!" She was now on the verge of tears again. "How am I supposed to feel knowing my husband....MURDERED his first wife and hid her body away like it was nothing!?"

"It was not nothing! It was a big deal!" Robert shouted back angrily. He got on his feet and stood close over her. "What did you want me to do? Hm? Call the police? I would have been thrown in a cell. You know cases like this. They won't bother listening to MY side of the story."

Belle stepped back. "They would have!"

Robert moved in closer and grabbed her arm. "And how would that change what I did? They wouldn't care! I did what I did, not only for the sake of myself, but for my son as well! If I went to jail, who would take care of him? I could NEVER abandon my child like that! That cow was nothing but an abusive witch to me and my boy and I'm GLAD. SHE'S. DEAD!!"

And there it was. As soon as those words left Robert's lips, the heavy feeling in his chest lifted. It was something he hadn't wanted to admit to himself for a long long time, much less tell anyone.

He still had Belle in his grip, his eyes flaring dangerously and his breathing softly ragged. Belle's lower lip trembled. 

"Y-You..." She trailed off.

Robert dropped her arm. "I'm sorry. But I did what was best at the time. It may not fit your morals but it's done. It's not something I would do again."

"But...you would," Belle whispered. "You would do it again Robert. You have. In the Maze. I saw you..." 

Robert stayed quiet. That time had been necessary as well. He was protecting Belle. He wasn't the monster...no he wasn't. Not in either situation. 

Belle took another step back. "How do I know you won't hurt _me_?"

"I wouldn't."

"What if I made you angry enough?"

"You have made me angry. Plenty of times before. Not once have I ever wanted to lay a hand on you--"

Belle rubbed the area of her arm where he had gripped her. Robert sighed. This was not going well. 

"I would never hurt you Belle," was all he could say.

She shook her head in disbelief, moving further away from him. "Why did you tell me this Robert?"

"Because...I wanted this off my shoulders. I wanted you to know....who I am."

Belle let out a choked cry, grabbed her jacket, and left the house. Robert stood in his place, feeling like utter shit. He figured she'd react badly, he knew that. She was wrong to assume he would think she'd be ok. After all it was a lot to take in. She needed time. Time to think, time to process everything. What the future held for them now, he no longer knew.

* * *

 

The walk to the little park in Wendy's neighborhood wasn't very long. Though they didn't speak much on the way. Henry observed the neighborhood. It was small, much like all neighborhoods in Storybrooke. The homes were a mix of two story middle class houses and condos. The sun peaked out through the clouds. rays shining against the street, hitting Wendy's hair. She turned back to face him, the light now on one side of her pale white face, illuminating her deep amber colored eyes. 

"It's not far," she said. Then she turned back and continued on. Henry had planned what he had wanted to say earlier, but now that he was here, close to her, he lost track of his thoughts. 

Finally, they arrived at the clearing. Sure enough, there was a group of boys and girls, no more than six years old maybe, kicking a soccer ball back and forth. Their guardians cheered them on, some even joining in the game. 

"We can sit on one of the benches over there," Wendy suggested.

"Sure," Henry replied. It was pretty close to where all the parents were. He figured Wendy wouldn't want to be completely alone with him. He didn't blame her for that. They sat down and watched the kids play for a while.

"Look at them," Wendy said. "They're so sweet."

Henry observed the kids. "Uh, yeah. They are," he agreed awkwardly.

"They look so happy. So carefree. Their only focus at the moment is getting that ball into a goal. Later, it's what flavor ice-cream their parents will buy them at Granny's. Maybe they'll decide who's house they will play at tomorrow." Wendy sighed softly. "I miss that."

Henry lowered his eyes. "Yeah. Me too."

"Things were so simple. And now they're shit."

Henry felt his head throb. "Um...so, how have you been doing?"

"How do you think I've been doing Henry?" She looked straight at him. The sun that had come out for a bit now disappeared behind the clouds, making everything look cold and dreadful, including Wendy. Henry wrapped his jacket around himself tighter and zipped it up.

"I...you...you haven't been in school," was all he could think to say. "I don't see you around anymore."

"I have a tutor. And why would I bother going around?"

"I-I don't know. You used to."

"That was before. You didn't think things would stay the same after what happened to me did you?"

He sat on his shaking hands. "What about your friends?"

"I still see some of them. My closest ones still come around. The rest have shown their true colors. I dropped those cunts out of my life."

Henry raised his brows, a bit amused by her choice of words. "Oh, ok."

"What about your friends?" she countered. 

"Wh-What do you mean?"

Wendy shrugged. "What have they been up to? I heard there was a fight. Is it true you were arrested?"

"Oh...yeah. Yeah I was."

"Felix, was it?"

Henry nodded. 

"So you two aren't close anymore?"

"Yeah. I don't even think I'm friends with any of them."

"Them?" Wendy cocked her head, her eyes darkening. "Who's them again? I forgot."

"Aaron, Chris, and Drew. We kinda just fell apart." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Wow, I've been missing out," Wendy responded, actually sounding interested. "What was the fight about? I want to know."

Henry's heart began to pound. "Um...it was just....a stupid thing."

"I want to know what the stupid thing was," she persisted.

"Wendy..."

Suddenly, she placed her hand on his thigh. Henry hitched his breath as she stared at him with doe eyes. "Please," she whispered with a soft smile. He hadn't seen a smile on her face in what felt like forever. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't just tell her the truth. He took a deep breath and thought for a second. 

"Ok uh, we fought over....a girl." Well that wasn't a total lie. 

"What girl?" 

Henry thought about that day. He was headed to lunch. He'll use that. "A...a girl in the...c-cafeteria. We fought over who should sit with her.....and ask her out."

Wendy raised a brow. "So...you knocked him out and got yourself arrested over....a girl?" she asked skeptically.

"....Yep."

"She must have been pretty special. What was her name?" 

Henry widened his eyes. _Damn it_. What could he tell her? He couldn't just make up a name. He could say it was a new girl, but I'm sure Wendy's friends would just tell her it wasn't true. What could he say?

"It was....uh, I forgot."

Wendy crinkled her forehead. "You forgot?" she said incredulously. 

"Yeah we just thought she looked really pretty. We didn't even know her name." Henry laughed anxiously. It suddenly felt too warm. He unzipped his jacket a little. 

"Should I even bother asking what this girl looked like? Or is that not enough time for you to make something up?" she said, icier than ever.

Red in the face, Henry shook his head, avoiding eye contact. 

"I thought so," she whispered. "I really liked you Henry."

Henry snapped his head up. "What?"

"I thought you were a good guy. Why did you become such a jerk?"

"Wh-No. What are you talking about?!"

"Granny's. Remember? You acted so weird. Why?"

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't myself. Felix and Killian just gave me some stupid advice on how to get girls and I was dumb enough to take it. I'm really sorry."

"You're sorry now? What about then?"

"Well....you did toss a cream soda at me," he mumbled.

"And I will never regret that." She narrowed her eyes. 

"Wendy...I made a mistake. I may have been mad at you then...but I'm apologizing now. I-I'm sorry for EVERYTHING. Everything that's happened since then I'm sorry! I'm sorry Wendy!"

"Sorry? You're sorry," she goaded. "Sorry about disrespecting me in front of my friends, acting like a total douche?"

"Yes I'm sorry!" 

"Sorry for not doing a damn thing while your friends were raping me?"

"Yes! I--" Henry froze in shock. Wendy sat there, looking emotionless as ever now. It scared him. _She_ scared him. And what terrified him even more was the fact that she _knew_. Henry shook his head, still in a daze. His face reddened and his body shook. No. She was only assuming. He wouldn't admit anything yet. But...he already had, hadn't he?

"I...." Henry trailed off. "Wha...What are you t-talking about?"

Her face grew dark. "Why are you here Henry? Why did you want to see me?"

"Wendy, I know what you're thinking, but I had n-nothing to do with that night!"

"You're lying. You're a liar."

Henry trembled. "Why would you think I was there?"

"Who else could it have been? Who else had a reason to do this to me? To ruin my entire life...all because...I turned him down?" She breathed in heavily. "I'm not stupid Henry. Unlike the cops in this town, I can put two and two together. I gave them my full report. I told them everything. I even mentioned your name. But your _mother_ must have looked that part over." Wendy scoffed. "You know, I heard they found a critical piece of evidence near the crime scene. Something that would have definitely found the guys that did this to me..."

 _The can of silly string._ Henry gulped inaudibly.

"But then...it just disappeared. I'm sure they weren't careless enough to misplace it. Or...maybe they were."

"Wendy....I'm sorry about all this, but I wasn't there! I wouldn't do that to you!"

"I know. You're right. You would do nothing. You did do nothing. You're a fucking coward aren't you?"

Henry gaped. "Wendy!"

"Look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong Henry. Tell me I'm wrong about everything."

"No..." 

"Look. Me. In. The. Eye."

He tried, but couldn't. Misery, sorrow, and pain lay beneath that glare, so much that he couldn't bear it. A tsunami of guilt washed over him. 

"Please Henry," Wendy said with a trembling voice. Fresh tears glistened and dripped across her cheek. She sniffled and wiped it away. "I want to know. I can't move on until I know. It's killing me." She moved closer to him. "Please. I won't be mad. I'm over that. I know you're not like them, you're other friends. No matter how you act, you still come off different. I....I just need closure!"

 _Closure._ The wordrang in his ears a dozen times. Closure. The entire point of seeing her today was to get _closure_. He remembered his conversation with his grandpa a few days ago, about how he cared for Wendy and wanted her to know that. He had already hurt her once, no, twice before. And now her grief stricken face proved to be yet the third time. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok Wendy," he murmured. "I'm...sorry."

"What? Say it louder."

"I'm sorry."

Wendy stared at him in silence. "So it's true. You were there weren't you? You're a Masked Monster."

Henry closed his eyes. "Yes. I was there. I was the one who sat back and....watched."

"Oh my God... _why_?" she whispered. 

"I...I didn't mean to Wendy. I didn't know that's what they had planned--"

"You mean Felix, Aaron, Drew, and Chris?"

"Y-Yeah. I didn't know that's what they had planned. I didn't wanna do it and I just...froze." He looked at her. She sat there listening, her mouth a grim line. "I know I should have helped. I should have stopped them. I'm so sorry. I don't know how many times I can tell you, it probably will never be enough, but I'm sorry." Henry frantically wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. 

"Is that why you wanted to see me?" she said. 

"Yeah. I couldn't stop feeling like shit. I didn't plan on confessing, but....I guess in a way...it'll give me closure as well."

"Ok. Can I know something else?" Wendy asked. Henry nodded. "I heard you guys kinda terrorized Mother Superior and a little boy. Is that true too?"

"Yeah. And I feel bad. I really did act like a jerk with them." Henry sighed. "You don't have to forgive me if you don't want to. I just want you to know that if I can take it all back...starting with Granny's...I would. I...care a lot about you."

"Thank you Henry," she replied calmly. "I'm glad you told me."

"So....you're not upset?"

"I told you I wouldn't be." Her lip twitched. "In fact....you just made this a whole lot better for me."

Henry smiled a little. "Really?"

Wendy smiled too. "Yeah." She stood in front of him and reached into the pocket of her shawl. The smile on Henry's face vanished and his mouth dropped open in horror when he discovered the phone in her hand. 

"You see Henry," Wendy said. "You gave me _closure_." 

With a press of a button, she stopped recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course this wouldn't end well for either of them. Maybe some secrets are best kept hidden....or are they ;)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's former friends threaten to beat him up after what he did to Felix, but they don't get far until police arrive thanks to Henry's slip up with Wendy. Henry manages to escape scrutiny unseen.   
> Regina gives Emma words of comfort and remains hopeful herself. Meanwhile at Granny's, Robert tries patching things up between him and his wife only to be interrupted with some very disturbing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first little section is just dialogue, I'm sure you can figure out who's saying what and you'll have to use a bit of your imagination to picture the scene. The bold italics are said by an intervening bystander.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

_"Giving myself some justice. And I'm not sorry."_

_"Wendy....I-I thought we were cool!"_

_"Cool? Never. And don't you dare come any closer to me Henry."_

_"What are you gonna do with that?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"Wendy NO! I meant it when I said I was sorry! Y-You think I'm lying about that?!"_

_"You don't care about me. Sorry's not enough."_

_"You'll ruin my life if you turn me in!"_

_"....AHA!-AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"Wendy...please--"_

_"Go fuck yourself Henry! I hope you and your shit friends get EXACTLY what you deserve when you're finally locked away. Maybe you'll even get a taste of your own medicine...you fucking monster."_

_*SMACK!*_

_"Ah! Hen--Henry!! Get the hell off me--!"_

_"Give me the fucking phone!"_

_"NO!! OWW! HELP! HELP!"_

_**"Hey! You! Get off of her! Now!"** _

_"Give me the phone you bitch! Agh!"_

**_"What the hell do you think you're doing to her?! Stop this!"_ **

_"FUCK OFF! LET ME GO! I'M NOT A MONSTER! I'M NOT A FUCKING MONSTER!!!"_

* * *

 

"Look who's back."

Henry froze in his tracks. He slowly turned his body to face his old crew--Aaron, Drew, Chris...and at the head of them all-- _Felix_. All day he had successfully avoided them. He even hid in the storage room after school to wait them out. Big mistake. His former friends have done the same. And now, the blacktop that was filled with kids two hours ago stood empty and alone. Not a good sign for Henry.

He said nothing, just stared. Felix was looking almost like his old self...except his expression held more hard and aggressive. Henry knew him well. Felix HATED losing. And after that fight, he was back terrorizing and bullying ten times worse than before. He didn't want everyone at school to think he was some kind of weak loser. Word got out that he had been waiting specifically for Henry, and that a rematch was in order. But to Henry, it didn't seem like it, at least not publicly. Felix usually liked the attention when it came to fights, but he was targeting Henry _now_ , with no one in sight. This was definitely a private matter. No matter who's side who was on, they were all there the night Wendy was raped. That was one thing NONE of them wanted spread around. Henry gulped, knowing the worst was coming anyway. He looked Felix and his friends in the eye and tried to seem tough. It didn't matter anymore. They'd all be arrested soon, who cared what they did to him now. Henry quivered a little.

"What's up my man? Didn't think you'd have the balls to show your face here again," Felix said with a smirk that made Henry's skin crawl. 

Henry shrugged, but couldn't find any words. They stepped closer. 

"F-Felix. Good...to see you too," Henry stuttered out. They laughed at him. 

"Check out this little pussy. He's shakin' like a girl," Drew cackled.

"What's the matter Henry? Not as 'brave' and 'gallant' as you were last time?" Felix laughed and shoved him. "You're a real prick you know that? All that trouble just for some dumb bitch. Tell me, were you finally able to get up her skirt? Huh?" Felix loomed over Henry as he tried backing away. The rest surrounded him. "Did you tell her how 'noble' you were to her? Did she finally let you _fuck_ her the way she wanted to be _fucked_?"

"Guys--" Henry started before Felix grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against the brick wall of the building. 

"Why'd you do it Henry?" Felix growled. "You were my best friend. How could you let some worthless girl get in the way of that?" He pulled and shoved Henry so that his back hit the wall behind him. Henry let out a pained groan. 

"He's nothing Felix. I've always told you he'd be a pain in the ass," Chris mentioned. "Let's just pound him and get this over with."

Henry's stomach lurched. "Felix I-I'm sorry," he rasped through the choked hold. "It was a b-bad mistake. I saw her and--I was wrong about her--"

"The fuck are you talking about?" Felix said, tightening his grip a bit.

Henry winced. "She...she--nothing."

The guys eyed each other. With one swift punch, Felix had Henry doubled over on the ground. Henry cried out and held his stomach. 

Aaron and Chris kicked him from the sides. "Did you fucking go see her?!" they yelled.

Bug eyed, Henry couldn't answer, though his face said it all. All four of them started punching and kicking him. It was too painful to fight back, as much as he tried. 

"Stop! Stop!" Henry cried. 

Felix grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up, shoving him back up against the wall. "What did you do? What the FUCK did you say to her?!" 

"I....I..." Henry stuttered. 

Their luck had run out. Faint sirens were approaching the school, fast. Felix widened his eyes and looked around, his grip loosening. Henry took this advantage to pull himself away and kick Felix in the shin. The sirens approached the school yard, flashing red and blue lights visibly arriving closer. The others jumped on Henry. 

"Let...go!" Henry growled, squirming away. 

"You fucking rat!" Aaron shouted angrily and banged Henry's head on the cement. 

"We don't have time for this shit!" Felix cried. "Let him go, we gotta get outta here!"

It was too late. Aaron, Chris, and Drew dropped Henry and tried finding a way to escape. The police were already out of their cars, guns pointed straight at them.

"Freeze! Hands up where we can see them!" they yelled.

By this time however, Henry had managed to swiftly crawl and roll his way into the shadows of the bushes. Aaron moved his head around frantically. They couldn't even go back through the building, as cops were flowing out from there as well. 

"Where did he go?!" Aaron shrieked.

Felix looked at the spot where Henry had been laid out. Empty. "Shit..." he whispered, putting his arms up in defeat. 

"HANDS UP!" an officer yelled again. Chris was refusing. 

"Dude, put your fucking arms up!" Felix hissed. 

Tears welled in Chris' eyes. "N-No. I can't go to jail man! I can't! I'm out!" 

"Chris what the fuck!?!" 

He ran, but didn't make it far, since the place was swarmed by police. He deliriously snapped out his Swiss army knife and waved it.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" he screamed, his rounded eyes practically shooting out of his head.

"CHRIS NOO!!!!" Felix howled.

The bullets went flying and Chris was down. Henry, who had been observing from the safety of the bushes, began sobbing at the sight of Chris' lifeless form bleeding out. _What have I done?_ He needed to get away. Now. There was a hole in the fence behind him. He moved quickly and got himself out of there without being seen. One look back and he saw Felix and the others on the ground locked in cuffs. Felix was bawling at the loss of Chris. Drew and Aaron were stunned silent, but were crying as well. Henry blinked out a few fearful tears.

_Goodbye Felix._

And he went off to find another place to hide. 

~~~~

"What happened?!?" Emma screeched as she ran over to the crime scene.

"No. Nope, you need to leave," James ordered. "You are way too personally involved in this."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emma questioned angrily. She eyed the body bag being carted into the ambulance and gasped. "Oh my God...is that--?!"

"No. It isn't. It was Chris Mitchell. He threatened the other officers with his knife. The others were cuffed. Except for--"

"Where's Henry?!"

James sighed. "Ok this is exactly why you need to leave this to us--"

"Just tell me where he is goddamnit!"

"Not here. Felix said he ran when we showed up. Lord knows how he got away so quickly without being seen." 

Emma nodded, trying to fight the prickling of tears away. She really wanted to believe that her own son wouldn't be involved in something like this. But that recording....there was no other way to go around it. No excuse. No hope. Emma swallowed bile back down her throat. She couldn't let herself freak, no matter how much she wanted to. 

"We need to find him Emma. And this can't involve you. I'm sorry," James said, hanging his head a bit. 

"You're gonna chase him down aren't you," she mumbled. 

James nodded. "We have to. I'm sorry."

Emma studied the area. Black uniforms. Flashing lights. Ambulance. Chatters about catching the missing culprit. _Henry_. Black stars clouded her vision. She leaned on a nearby police vehicle to gather her thoughts. She could no longer hold back the tears that were begging to be let down.

"EMMA!" 

Emma jerked her head up. It was Regina! They slammed into a hug and held each other tight. Emma sobbed against Regina's suit as Regina gently stroked Emma's back in a soothing manner. When they parted, Emma could see the red wetness in her friend's eyes as well. 

"I....I...can't believe this..." she whispered. 

Emma sniffled. "I know."

"Where is he?" 

"Somewhere. Hiding maybe. My poor baby."

"Poor baby?" one of the nearby officers scoffed. "The kid's a rapist!"

"Stay out of this Hayes," James barked. Emma and Regina glared at the man as if they were ready to blast him off Earth with a single blow. 

The officer laughed obnoxiously. "Well it's true."

"He's not a rapist," Emma growled through gritted teeth.

"He just happened to be there. That's all it was," Regina snapped.

"Yeah, like _that's_ any better."

Before anyone could stop her, Emma had her fist in the guy's face.

The man cursed as Regina and James held her back and instructed her to calm down, though Regina just looked back at the glowering man with a smirk pressed on her plumped red lips. 

"Oh, great it's the Daily Mirror," James groaned, his view on the vans pulling up to the school.

"And the news station as well," Regina pointed out, equally irritated.

"I-I should call Belle and..." Emma faltered, too weak to even hold up her phone. "Th-they're gonna see this...they need to know that...." Emma sniffled and resumed her sobbing. 

Regina stood closer and held her friend. "Emma...look at me." 

Emma breathed in and looked her mayor, her best friend, in the face as bravely as she could. 

"It doesn't matter what those people say about him. It doesn't matter what anyone says. We _know_ Henry. He's clever, he's sweet, he's smart, he's artistic, he's kind, and...he loves loves LOVES his hot cocoa with cinnamon just like his mom does." Regina smiled sadly as Emma chuckled at that. "Emma, whatever happened out there that night....you heard the recording. There's more to it. No one's heard his full side of the story just yet. If anything he was pressured into it. Because we know him, and we know he would never do something like this willingly." She pressed her forehead against the other woman's. "He's scared. You need to help find him. Draw him out peacefully. Henry may be gentle, but he can't keep his head together when he's put on the spot. If you don't do something he may end up...." Regina couldn't finish. Emma knew whom she was referring to--Chris, the boy who lost it and was shot down in front of everyone. This terrified Emma. She knew they would now have to contact his parents. She could only imagine how it must feel to hear the news that your son is--

Regina pulled back a second and caught James' attention. "She's going Deputy. Just to find Henry. That's all. Got it?"

James was about to protest, but backed down after analyzing the hard, determined look on the mayor's face. The reporters were coming in fast. Most likely to get some interviews. They were going to swarm Miss Mayor, that was for sure. Regina quickly turned back to Emma. 

"Find him. Save him," she whispered, her voice breaking. She placed a kiss on her friend's forehead and wrapped her arms around her, hoping to comfort the both of them.

* * *

 

The door jingled as Robert entered Granny's. He finally started working a bit at the shop and had also finished paperwork and collecting rent money from the tenants of his building. He really just wanted a drink to relax, but that was out of the question. Some hot soup should do him good. Belle wasn't in the mood for cooking much these days so he doubted he would get any supper for the night. 

Robert frowned at the thought. She was obviously still upset and uncomfortable with him. It ached his heart to see her scared of him. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything was fine, that his medication had gotten to his head that day and he didn't know what he was talking about. Robert stopped in his place for a shock moment. His wife was here, sitting at the bar having tea and cakes. He stood there, unsure of what to do, then decided to sit in the empty chair next to her. She scrunched her a face a bit when she noticed him, but continued eating as if he wasn't there. Robert sighed and ordered a soup and a grilled chicken sandwich. The diner seemed pretty packed tonight, but then again, it was like this most weeknights. 

"Belle..." Robert tried.

"Don't," she said, refusing to make eye contact.

Robert clucked his tongue. "Please sweetheart. I feel like I haven't spoken to you in days."

"Don't try and sweetheart me Robert. Please. I don't want to do this now."

"When then? You don't even want to talk to me when we're at home! You've slept in the guest bedroom for two nights now--"

Belle let out an agitated sigh as she put her palms on her head. "I don't know what to do anymore," she mumbled. 

Robert shivered. "What does that mean?"

Before she could speak, Robert's food arrived. He was no longer hungry for it, but thanked the waitress anyway. The door jingled furiously as it slammed open and shut. 

"Ellloooo," Killian entered loudly with a cackle and a hiccup. Robert rolled his eyes far back into his head. _Seriously? Now? Always?_

Belle stiffened as he came closer. The kitchen door swung open. 

"Omigod heyyy you're here!" Ruby squealed as she ran up to the man and threw her arms around his neck. Robert was not happy to see him reciprocate the hug. Belle just shakily sipped her tea. Killian had already took notice of them however. He let Ruby go and lingered over to the couple. Ruby simply followed him, giggling like a dumb schoolgirl. 

"Well if it isn't my two closest friends," Killian remarked sarcastically. "How are you doing Robert? Everything ok after...you know?" He smirked.

"Yes...everything is great Killian thank you," Robert muttered. "Now if you can just excuse us for a--"

"Belle?" Killian interrupted. "How about you love?" He gently touched her side, out of Robert's sight. Belle flinched and Killian chuckled under his breath at her response. Robert side eyed them. Something seemed off. 

Ruby yawned. "You want a drink or something Killian?" 

"Sure," he answered. He looked back at Robert. "I was actually looking for Emma though. Have you seen her? She won't pick up her phone. I've left her 12 voicemails already." Killian scanned the room again. "I always insist she pick up when I call. But...women am I right?" He winked jokingly at Belle, who looked as if she might throw up at any second.

"Will you just leave us?" Robert growled. 

"Wow chill!" Ruby gasped. "Anyway Killian, she's not here. I guess she thinks she has more important things to do." She inched closer. "But I'm here." 

Killian looked her over and sighed. "Yes you are."

Robert wanted to tell them both to just fuck off but right then a man burst into the diner looking utterly excited and anxious at the same time.

"HEY EVERYONE! YOU GUYS! SOMETHING BIG'S HAPPENING IN TOWN RIGHT NOW! THE COPS GOT THEM! THEY GOT THE MASKED MONSTERS!" the man shouted.

Jaws dropped all around as gasps and chattering emitted the room. Robert's heart pounded ruthlessly. He felt like he would suffer another heart attack any second. _Henry...._

Granny studied the jittery gentleman over her glasses. "Is this true? They really finally catch 'em?"

"Oh yeah! But oh my god! Oh. My. God! They captured THREE of them! The FOURTH one was SHOT DOWN!"

Everyone audibly gasped. Some screamed out. Ruby put her hand over her smiling gaped mouth. Killian just stood as still as a statue. 

"And THE FIFTH ONE," the man continued. "Is on THE RUN AND IS BEING CHASED DOWN AS I SPEAK! And even worse....THEY'RE JUST HIGH SCHOOL KIDS!"

Robert grabbed his belly, willing himself not to hurl. Killian clenched his fists and jaw.

"Do we know who they are?" someone asked. 

The man glanced at his watch and then began waving his arms all over the place. "Oh man oh man oh man! It's probably on now! Granny, TURN ON THE TV! The news! SEE FOR YOURSELVES!"

The entire diner turned their attention to the screen above. Sure enough the faces of the culprits were on screen. Shock and excitement filled the room as they recognized who the students were. Belle's mouth dropped when Henry's school photo appeared next. She let out a shrieked cry and spilled her tea on the counter. Robert held her from fainting. 

"Shit!" Killian muttered when the screen changed to Chris Mitchell's mother wailing on the ground at the loss of her only son. The picture switched again to a reporter spilling details on what had occurred and that the fifth culprit, Henry Daniel Gold, was now being tracked. It wouldn't be too long before they found him. 

The reporter also covered how the police were able to pinpoint their suspects, thanks to one of the major victims of the incident: Wendy Darling and her cell phone recording of Henry confessing it all. At that, Killian stalked out of the diner and started his car, tires squealing as he drove off. Robert watched this reaction and realized that Killian knew. He had known about it all, and that made Robert uneasy. What was he planning to do, if anything? Was he also involved in some way? Robert couldn't think with the all the commotion. Half the town was squished into the diner and were all chanting: "Hang them! Hang them! Hang them!" 

"No..." Belle mumbled, wide eyed. "No...no. This can't be real." She heaved and heaved, holding onto the counter for dear life. "Henry could never do something like this. He can't. This is a mistake."

Robert stroked her back, trying to remain calm. Belle grabbed onto him, fresh water clouding her sea colored eyes. "Robert..." she choked out. "I'm so sorry."

Robert hung his head and hugged her back. "Oh god Belle. This is my fault. I shouldn't have encouraged him to visit her..."

Belle immediately drew back. "....What?"

He closed his eyes and wished for a smaller mouth. "I just...he told me. It was his idea and....I thought it was ok..but I didn't know this would happen....Belle...."

Belle got off her chair and stepped back. "You and your....honesty," she hissed sarcastically, blinking the tears out. 

"Belle!" Robert panicked.

Ruby turned back to them and sneered. "People, people!" she yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "Quit being so insensitive! Mr. and Mrs. _Gold_ are here after all." Her voice dripped with false sweetness.

The diner laughed at them, with some of the men placing hard slaps on Robert's backs and apologizing in a teasing insincere manner. 

"Man I feel bad for you guys. You're grandson's a rapist!"

"Aw man, what are you gonna do when they catch him?"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Hey, if he gets hanged, will y'all be there?"

"Didn't you take your temper out on Killian Jones, Mr. Gold? On Halloween night too? The same place and all?!"

"The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree I guess. Skips a generation maybe..."

"Don't forget that's Sheriff Swan's _son_ too!" Ruby said. "So sad. I always knew she'd fail as a mother."

Robert slammed his palms down on the counter hard, lifting himself enough to scare Ruby back. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO-TIMING TRAMP!" 

"Robert!" Belle screamed as she was shoved back by the crowd. 

"Get out of my diner!" Granny bellowed. "Now!"

With a collective effort, the mob was finally able to push Robert and Belle out of the diner and onto the hard sidewalk ground. 

"Ow," Belle sobbed. Robert tried to help her up but she snapped herself away. "Don't touch me Robert! God!" She scrambled up.

"This isn't my fault," Robert said. "Should he have just kept his mouth shut?!"

"No! You should have told him to speak to his MOTHER!" Belle cried. "God you and your...." She threw out her hands. "Just stay away from me!" She dashed away in the opposite direction, leaving Robert standing helplessly, his knee aching from the fall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn well let's hope Robert and Belle get it together in the next few chapters am I right? She's bound to understand his point of view soon ;).   
> Fingers crossed Henry gets out of this alive. And hmm wonder where Killian went off to so fast? Will probably be revealed next. :) Hope you're not hitting your head on a table out of frustration TOO badly.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry visits his father's grave, then tries to find a place to hide from the police. Regina and Emma work together to find him before the other cops can get to him.  
> Belle thinks about her true feelings for Robert. Robert then gets an urgent call from the mayor about Emma. The Golds seek out to see if they can help.

Henry ran and ran until his body could no longer handle it. But by that time, it didn't matter. He was already at his destination. The young boy collapsed in front of the tombstone in tears, breathing heavy exhausted breaths. He sobbed and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve, only to have more tears replace the last ones. Henry looked up at the carvings on the block of stone, at his father's name engraved neatly into it. _Neal Cassidy Gold._  Underneath that were the dates of his birth and passing, and then the typical phrase: "Loving father and son" and the like. Henry let out a pained sigh, wishing he could've been the one to write the epitaph. He would have written much more than that. His father meant the world to him and his mother as well. Whatever the fuck they were in right now....it wasn't love. It wasn't anything. Henry felt he had gone a downward spiral since his dad's sudden death. It ached his heart knowing how far he let it go. He had tried so hard to avoid getting out of control, but how could he? There was no one he could talk to. His mother was never around anymore and when she was her attention was on Killian Jones 24/7, and now even more so since the engagement. The stupid engagement. Killian Jones. Henry felt sick to his stomach. He felt even more sick knowing that that man would eventually get him out of this mess too. Somehow. Not because he CARED about Henry, oh no! He just didn't want any of this falling back on HIS ass. And then of course, it was another way to get cozy with his mother...Henry shuddered at the thought.

He had liked Killian a lot at first, seemed like a cool guy, let him do whatever he wanted. But...the man was also cold and didn't like to put up with any of Henry's "weak bullshit" as he liked to phrase it. He also treated his mother like garbage and flirted with other women. Henry felt so stupid to have actually believed that this was the correct way to be a "real man." This shit was exactly the reason why he's in this mess in the first place. There was one instance where Henry had tried to intervene in yet another screaming match between his mom and Killian. That only earned him a hard slap on the face and his mother's terrible cries of protest as she hugged on to Henry. Killian made it clear that as long as he was in this house, he wouldn't tolerate any back-talks. Henry had only nodded bug-eyed in shock, the throbbing redness on his cheek apparent. The longer Killian stayed, the more callous the man got and then the more Henry came to resent him. Not only him but his mother as well. _What happened to her? She used to be so much stronger than this...back when she was with..._

The boy shook, his sadness overwhelming him.  _Why is life like this?_ He held onto the stone, crying for his dad, crying for all his losses--including his friends. He was still shaken over what had happened to Chris. After he left the fence back at the school, he had hurled his lunch behind a bush near the park. _Chris....holy hell man...why?_

Henry was asking himself that a lot these days. _Why? Why is this happening? Why did you leave, Dad? Why did you die? Why couldn't things be like the way they were? Why couldn't we be happy?_

Henry wept for a long time. "I'm sorry Dad," he choked out. "I'm sorry I'm such a failure. You'd hate me if you were here. I'm not strong. Not for me...or Mom. I feel like I'm losing everything...maybe I already have." He sniffed and put a hand on top of the stone. "I wish you were here. I wish it was just you, me, Mom...Grandpa, Belle....and can't forget Mama Mills can we?" He chuckled bitterly. This was the name his father had come up with for Regina. She had always been so good with Henry since he was a child. He was more than happy to embrace her as Henry's second mother of sorts. They all got along so incredibly well...

Henry's eyes welled up with tears again. His father was such a kind man...and his death was so suspicious...how...

The boy noticed something as his hand glided down the rock. A crack. No, not a crack...it was broken. Henry gasped when a piece of the stone fell into his hands. _What the fuck?!_ Henry screamed in his head. There was no way this would just break on its own. Absolutely no possible way. Someone did this, they broke a part of the tombstone on purpose and then put the broken piece back where it wouldn't be that noticeable. Sadness turned to anger as Henry clenched the stone in hand. _Who the hell would do this? What the FUCK dammit?!_

He couldn't think much longer. The sky was darkening, and he could hear the sound of police sirens in the air. They were coming. He squinted into the twilight. If he ran fast enough, he could make it to the convent. There was enough space to hide over there. He just needed more time, enough time to calm down and accept defeat. Henry carefully placed the slab back into its place, whispered a quick prayer for his father and himself, then took off in a speedy run. 

* * *

 

"He was here!" Emma said over her late husband's grave. She hadn't been in the cemetery in over a year. A wave of anguish swept over her as she stared down at the spot Neal lay in. She thought this feeling was gone. But it's lingering...still there. 

Regina frowned at Emma's discomfort. She put her hand on the other woman's arm to stroke it. "I know honey...I know," she assured. Regina, despite feeling a bit jealous of Neal at first, came to genuinely appreciate the man over the years. He was unlike many males Regina knew and could definitely see the appeal in him. It was a shame that he died so soon. Regina had to admit she missed him as well. But this was not the time for those thoughts. They needed to find Henry before the second team of police do. With a gloved hand, she picked up the mitten that must have mistakenly fallen out of Henry's bag, put it in a ziplock and handed it to Emma apologetically. The police were already ticked off at their obvious bias, so Emma and Regina knew they had to proceed carefully and follow all procedures no matter how they felt about it. 

"I wish he would just stop running. This isn't good. Where could he be?" Emma said worriedly. 

"Well he can't be too far," Regina replied hopefully.

Emma's forehead wrinkled. She knew Henry well enough to know where he went whenever there was trouble, or when life had gotten overwhelming. He had stopped doing this over a year ago, however Emma's hunch about revisiting old needed habits had proved right. It hurt her, knowing how much Henry missed his father and how there was nothing she could do to ease his pain. She felt like a terrible mother. Suddenly she noticed it. Putting a hand on the tombstone, she lifted off the broken part. Regina gasped. 

"Who...did he...?" Regina faltered in disbelief. It didn't make any sense. Henry couldn't have POSSIBLY done that. Unless he had a sledgehammer hiding in his backpack. Though why WOULD he do something like this?

Emma obviously thought the exact same thing and slowly shook her head, her bright eyes flashing with anger. She cautiously placed it back in its spot. "Who the hell would do something like this?" she whispered to herself, annoyance prickling at her at this act of disrespect. 

Regina sighed. "I'll let someone know so they can fix this. For now, where do you think Henry could have gone from here?" 

"Oh, well I think I see some footprints leading that way." Emma pointed at the well hidden marks in the grass. 

The two women looked forward in that direction. The sun had just hid its peaking head beyond the horizon but they smiled in relief, knowing where Henry could be. 

"Let's get going Sheriff," Regina said confidently. "We have a son to protect."

~~~~

Henry flinched when he heard police cars rolling up in front of the convent. He had managed to sneak in unnoticed by the other nuns. Mother Superior thankfully seemed to be nowhere in sight for now. It was getting late so the front was scarce. He had made it a little less than halfway into the building when he heard the clap clap clapping of shoes on a polished floor approaching the corner. Henry darted out the side door and into the chapel resting by the building. His breath hitched when he realized he hadn't been in here since his father's funeral. Feeling lost, Henry just staggered over to one of the confession booths at the far end of the room, closed himself in, and cried. He no longer cared if his sobs would be heard. He knew he was soon to be caught anyway. That was when he heard the cars and police shouts. They would probably start a search in the area, it would only be a matter of time before he met the same fate as his friends. He doubted his mother was out there. 

Henry quieted down when he heard doors open and a clopping sound of heels. He swallowed the lump down his throat when the footsteps approached his booth. 

_Knock. Knock._

The tapping was calm, as if letting him know that whoever was out there wasn't a threat to him. Henry still couldn't move either way. He was too afraid. 

"Henry?" the soft voice of a woman said. Henry gasped. It was Mother Superior. 

 _Shit. Fuck. Oh shit....probably shouldn't be thinking those words in here. Sorry. Sorry,_ Henry thought to himself. He didn't really know if he should answer or not. If the cops were here, then he was sure Mother Superior was informed about everything, so she essentially knew about his involvement in the Maze. Not to mention how he's always treated her in general, with disrespect and mockery. He felt too ashamed to face her now. 

"Henry. It's ok. I'm not angry at you. I just want to talk. Please, come on out," she said calmly. 

The voices from outside were sounding more vibrant. Henry knew it was time to face the music eventually, so he slowly pushed the door open and stepped out, his head hanging low. He refused to make eye contact, knowing that he'd just burst into tears again if he did. 

She didn't say anything, but simply placed her hand on his shoulder. Henry shook and scolded himself for being so weak. 

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He'd been repeating those words often, but he had no idea if they meant anything to anyone anymore. 

"Shh, come. Sit." Mother Superior guided him to the rows of seats. Henry took in the sight of the chapel. It was grand and beautiful, just as he remembered. Paintings of angels flew around the ceiling, the soft yellow lights illuminated the clouds making it seem like they were dancing in an artificial sunset. Intricate details and patterns surrounded the walls, along with other paintings and of course the large cross with Jesus was hung up front. It was fairly dark except for the dim lights of the many candles put around the room. Henry laid his head back against the pew and closed his eyes right then, no longer wanting to see any of it. 

"You came here for a reason Henry," Mother Superior said. "You know who you've hurt, and now you're trying to make amends." She held his hand. "No matter what you might think of this or me, God has led you here. Let him help you. Repent. Then maybe, after you have passed, you can move on to a better place instead of....the worse."

His eyes shot open. Pass? _Ugh Mother Superior just being Mother Superior._ But her words had a ring of truth in them. His fate won't just be prison...eventually it just might be...

No. Henry didn't want to think about it. His head spun as his breath came out in short panicked pants. 

_"I hope you and your shit friends get EXACTLY what you deserve when you're finally locked away. Maybe you'll even get a taste of your own medicine.."_

Those had been Wendy's words. The town...this disgusting town...if they were sadistic enough, they might actually do just that. Right before they hang him that is, or whatever death sentence is in store. 

Henry cried out deliriously. Mother Superior held him back. "Believe Henry. You have to believe. You have to believe everything will be ok as long as you have God in your heart."

"Stop it," Henry whined. "Stop." He stumbled out of the seat and went back toward the door. He stopped short when he remembered who was out there. He was no longer brave enough to face them. Henry staggered back and let out a cry.

"Oh God...help me," he wept loudly, his surroundings turning into a blur. He held on to the pew to keep himself in balance. Beads of sweat dripped down his head. 

Then he heard their voices. The sweet sounds of his mother's voice and the mayor who's always looked after him. 

"Mom? Mama...." Henry shakily took the remaining steps out the door. He freaked when he saw all the flashing police lights and guns pointing directly at him. 

"Wait, wait Henry! Henry!" He noticed his mother's light blonde waves and stood frozen in place. Regina frowned behind her. "Damn it, why did they have to follow us here," she growled, then turned her attention back to Henry. Her face softened and she gave him a soft smile. It's the smile she had on his fifth birthday when she got him a fresh set of coloring books and crayons. He remembered her laughter after he had put his mouth on his cake too, much to his mother's dismay and his father's enjoyment. The same smile when she took care of him when his parents were out or working and they made trips to the park and Henry would fall and hurt himself, but she was always there to pick him up and encourage him to keep on going. It was the beautiful smooth smile that tucked him into bed when he was ill or greeted him at his door when she came to visit. That smile was safe, it was home. 

He moved his eyes from the mayor to his mother standing side by side, staring up at him with hopeful expressions, extending their arms out and reassuring him that whatever it is, they will fix it. He listened. And then he thought, _No, THEY are my home. They will save me. I have faith in them. I **believe** in them. _

And he ran forward--towards his family--until he was knocked down to the ground sideways by some other deputies and cuffed, right in front of his stunned mothers.

* * *

 

Robert closed his phone and set it gently on the table, trying to cease his inner turmoil. He did not say a word for the longest time until Belle reached out to him and gently held his arm. This wasn't instant forgiveness, but she knew she needed to put aside her own feelings for now. This was for Henry, and Belle wanted to give her support. She felt terrible enough about her step grandson but she couldn't imagine how Robert must be feeling. She suddenly felt bad for the way she reacted back at Granny's.

"Hey," she whispered. "He'll get through this." Words of hope were all she could give her husband. 

Robert sighed and sat down on the chair in their kitchen. "You were right," he mumbled. "I shouldn't have let him do this on his own. He should have gone to Emma." He ran his hands over his face. 

Belle sat beside him and rubbed his back with one hand. She wanted to be mad, but found in the end she couldn't, even after the terrifying and gruesome confession. It was only a couple days, and of course she was very much upset and scared at first. Belle couldn't even look at Robert the same way. But then, earlier at Granny's when Killian Jones had touched her....it was all Belle could do to not shove him to the ground and stomp on him with her heel until he could no longer move his arms, legs, or anything again. And then she would be safe. She had this very same pressure when she was with Gaston. Belle initially felt disgusted and guilty at these thoughts. Then she tried to rationalize that thinking and doing were two different outcomes. Yet the more she saw the leather jacketed man, the more she listened to the whispers and sneers as she walked down the street, the stronger the feeling became. But she always had Robert, her husband. Her caring, loving, would-do-anything-for-her husband. Who did Robert have at the time he was being tortured, verbally, physically, and sexually abused by Milah? His son yes, who was too young to understand. But otherwise....nobody. 

As she sat there gazing at Robert's beautifully pained face, she realized she could not live without this man by her side. Again, she didn't WANT to feel this way, she wanted to be angry at him and tell him off. She felt this was too easy, no other woman would be this forgiving. Any other normal wife would be scolding her husband right now telling him "I told you so." Maybe it would even end in divorce. Belle was sick to her stomach whenever that thought crossed her mind. _Why am I like this? Am I just too nice, weak-minded, or....what?! What was this?!_

"I need to see him," Robert said, breaking past her thoughts. 

Belle nodded. "Tomorrow. We'll go try tomorrow."

Robert looked at her. "You'll....you'll come with me?"

Before she knew what she was doing, Belle had her fingers slipped through his. "Yes." 

They sat quiet in the kitchen, hands resting together on the table. It made Belle feel warm, she hadn't felt his touch in a while. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. They were not only going to see Henry, but Belle wanted to speak to Emma in private about her fiance as soon as possible. She was sure it won't happen exactly tomorrow, but she knew it needed to be done. 

Suddenly Robert's phone rang again. It was Regina Mills. 

"Hello?" Robert said. His eyes rounded as he listened to what the woman had to say. He quickly hung up afterward. 

Belle looked at him worriedly. "What? What's going on?"

"Oh no. No. This is bad." Robert rushed away from the kitchen to grab his coat and keys by the front door. He threw Belle her coat. 

"Wait, what happened?" Belle asked again, wrapping it around her and slipping into some shoes as she grabbed her purse.

He answered her as they ran out the door and into the car. 

~~~~

"NO!! NOOO!!! NOO!!!" Emma howled on the street as Killian attempted to calm her down. Regina was trying her best as well but the man had a tight hold on his fiancee and wouldn't let her near the mayor. A mob had gathered outside shouting profanities at Emma and about Henry. Black smoke and flames drifted from the window upstairs. The entire loft had been blown. The firefighters were already there doing their job to extinguish it. 

Robert and Belle hurried to Emma's side, allowing her to loosen off Killian. Robert held Emma in his arms as she cried onto him. Belle rubbed her hair and back, whispering soothing words. Regina tried to get rid of the crowd, but it was getting tough, as they started disrespecting her as well. 

Regina fumed. "I am your Mayor! You will not SPEAK to me that way or I will have no choice but to have you detained!"

"You can't do that you bitch!" one man called out. 

Killian snickered as he pushed himself in front of Regina. His face turned serious again. "Everyone please. Let's just calm down. No one is accusing anyone of anything right now, maybe this was all just an accident."

"Are you serious?" Regina scoffed. "The Sheriff's son is accused of being a Masked Monster tonight, then this happens. You're telling me this was an accident Mr. Jones? Did you even hear the disgusting things that were being said to her right now? About Henry too?!"

"Yes, they have every right to be angry! This is a shock for all of us Mayor Mills. That doesn't mean we can go around pointing fingers at everybody or threatening to have them put away because of a few hurt feelings--"

"Excuse me?" Regina snapped.

"Control yourself, Mayor." Killian's eyes gleamed devilishly. Regina glared back at him, trying not to let the humiliation get to her.

"He's got more of a head than you do Miss Mayor," a woman remarked. "As always."

"Don't I always say having a woman lead the town was a bad idea? This is too much," another man said.

Regina looked back at her friends. Robert and Belle were both holding a shaking Emma, staring back at Regina and the mob nervously.

Regina turned back to the residents, feeling furious. "It doesn't matter what you think of me. I know this wasn't a mistake. Someone in this town did this and I strongly believe THAT someone is here--"

Suddenly, a hard object struck Regina in the head, causing her to stumble back. Black dots blinded her as she struggled to stay upright. A pair of arms reached out to grab her.

"Regina!" It was Belle. "Oh my God!"

With a shaking hand, Regina touched the area of her head that was hit. It was wet and dripping blood. Pain shot through her and she winced. Belle picked up the thing that was thrown: a jagged rock. She didn't dare say anything or move. She just held onto Regina and looked back at Robert and Emma. They were watching, fearfully. Robert slowly shook his head and Belle got the message.

"Regina, we're gonna take you to a doctor now ok?" she whispered. "Let's get you out of here." 

Killian cleared his throat. "Ok um, you guys go. I'll take care of Emma from here," he said quietly.

Robert went to help Belle take Regina away from the now silent but sardonic mob of people. Belle sat with the hurt woman in the backseat. The residents continued to stare at their car until they drove out of sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we found out a little more about our characters here. And then there's Belle struggling with her inner dark side as usual. ;) She and Rob are meant for each other.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golds attend a town meeting led by Killian. Later, they visit Henry in prison, offering words of hope and comfort.   
> Meanwhile, Henry remembers Killian's threats from the day before, and a certain prison guards unwelcoming advances.

Robert took a deep breath as he followed the officer through the police station, past the empty holding cells, and into another door that led them down a hallway. Eventually they would come across the area where long term prisoners are kept. Robert felt soft and soothing fingers entwine through his own and immediately relaxed a bit. He was lucky to have Belle being so supportive of him and his family. He didn't know if this meant he was totally off the hook for everything else that had transpired between them the last few days, but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to ask. 

It didn't really matter at the moment because their issues were insignificant to what's happening now. Robert didn't think things could go from bad to worse at this point but it did. Many were surprised to see their mayor on a wheelchair with a bloody head at the hospital last night. Robert and Belle stood by her side until she was taken safely into a room, all while monitoring the doctor's and the nurses' moves, not trusting that they would treat Regina kindly if they were not there. They stayed with her until she was stitched up and given proper pain medication. The look he had seen in her eyes as she swallowed down the pills...Robert had never felt so terribly sorry. The woman was supposed to be in a position of leadership and respect, yet her own community would rather taunt, humiliate, and HURT her rather than listen. Regina looked ultimately defeated and broken, and it raised some questions for Robert. He wondered how long Storybrooke had treated her this way. Regina, after a moment's silence, answered that things haven't gotten this bad before. The mayor always felt she was less than respected given the old school mentality of the town and who her father was, but people wouldn't give her too hard a time. They knew she was their mayor, and that was something to be accepted. But early last year, something changed. The heart of Storybrooke was darkened. A certain fisherman decided to establish a living in this town. Things were ok for a while, but this man made quite the influence. He built friendships with practically everyone he met. He was good in bringing money from his fishing business. He volunteered at the school and the animal shelter. The man had a face, figure, and dashing smile that could swoon any woman off her feet, complete with a strong voice that would make anybody listen. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed at times, but he knows his way around people. That very same man clawed his way into the political offices of Storybrooke and took a seat on the council. And he took every chance at challenging the mayor, taking care to make sure others were around to see it. This is where it began, escalating over time.

Regina told them this, without mentioning a name. She didn't have to from the looks of Belle's wide blue orbs and Robert's glaring but worried gaze, they already knew. The nurse came back and told Regina that the medicine might make her a bit woozy. She nodded and thought to take a personal day tomorrow. Then, Robert and Belle took her home.

Today was fairly interesting. A large town meeting was held, confusing the Golds since Regina was supposed to be out of office for the day. But no, it wasn't Regina's orders, it was Mr. Spenser's call. The old gentleman was taking over for Regina for the time being. The meeting was regarding Henry and the others in captive. And the leader of this meeting was none other than Mr. Killian Jones. 

The once leather clad man had changed his appearance, now wearing a suit and looking professionally regal and prepared. If one didn't know who the actual mayor was, they'd think it was him. Robert glowered with disgust and Belle just stared into the shiny floor. 

So many people had shown up, arguing and yelling about what is to be done for the safety of their kids and for the town. Belle and Robert took a seat all the way in the back to listen in. Mr. Spenser welcomed Killian to the podium, who did what he was best at: smile, wink, and reassure the crowd it would be alright as long as he was here. He wouldn't let the masked boys get away with it. Robert, as heated as he was, did have to admit that this man was good at convincing people he wasn't bias. Everyone knows about his relationship with Sheriff Swan and her son, but Killian assured them that, while this is a VERY unfortunate incident, laws are laws and there's no breaking them for only one person. He talked of fairness and justice, and how while Mayor Mills was out being incompetent, he and Mr. Spenser will work together to make sure everyone's daughters, wives, and mothers are safe from harm and how they can't allow something like this to happen again. Belle couldn't help but quietly scoff at that. But what worried both her and Robert was what he said next. 

"We will do what is best for Storybrooke and if that means using these boys to send a message to any bad apples hiding out there...well then I guess that will have to do." He smirked at the cheering audience. Robert gripped his cane and glanced around. He noticed Emma, she had just come in through the side door near the stage. No one had noticed her amidst the ruckus. And judging by the teary wide-eyed expression, she had heard the last bit of her fiance's message. Shaking, the blonde exited in a hurry. Belle saw this and gasped, inching up a little, but Robert motioned for her to remain seated. Now was not the time to run off and cause a scene. Instead, they would stealthily leave through the nearest entryway where they were sitting. Taking Belle's hand and holding his cane in the other, Robert stood up, straight and tall. Sure enough, it caught Killian's attention. His dashing bright smile flickered for only a moment. He retained eye contact with the older man, with a certain diabolical gleam stronger than the night before. The mob was still loud in excitement. Robert narrowed his eyes, not for a moment looking away, lips set in a grim emotionless line. He slowly lifted his cane and brought it down on the floor. _Tap...tap...tap...a reminder Mr. Jones..._

Killian's victorious face stayed composed in front of everyone, but Robert could see what lay beneath. The way his brows twitched, his eyes no longer shining as he followed the cane up and down. Robert could see it. It satisfied him, and fed on his inner darkness. **_Fear_**. 

He smirk, laughing at Killian's inner struggle. Then, he simply led himself and his wife out, unseen by the savages in the room. Robert didn't bring it up, but when he glanced back, he noticed the tiny little sneer on Belle's maroon colored lips. 

* * *

 

Footsteps. The faint sound of voices. The clacking of a cane and heels. They were familiar....

Henry lifted his head from his hands and listened as the noises approached his cell. Soon he had a view of shaggy gray hair and a fresh black suit, complete with a striking dark maroon tie.

"Grandpa!" Henry exclaimed, lifting himself off the uncomfortable bed and stepping over to see past the iron bars. He winced, feeling the pain in his bruises and his stomach from his beatings the day before, among other things... 

Robert and Belle turned from speaking to the guard to their grandson. Robert's eyes widened. "Henry, thank god you're in one piece," he said. He eyed Henry in his orange jumpsuit and the black and purple marks on his lips and cheek. Robert grasped Henry's fingers through the bars. "Are you ok? Did they do this to you? The police?"

"No...." Henry faltered. "Felix did. And the other guys...I..."

"It's ok honey," Belle comforted softly, holding Henry's other hand. "How've you been holding up?"

"I wanna get out of here," Henry whispered, trembling.

Robert sighed sadly. "You're mom's working on it."

"What about Regina? Is she ok? I heard she was hurt."

Robert and Belle side-eyed each other. "Where did you hear that?" Robert inquired.

Henry narrowed his eyes at the guard standing a few feet behind his grandparents. The beefy fellow just bit his lip and smirked at the boy. "I heard a few of the assholes from security mention it," he muttered, gritting his teeth. _More like laugh about it..._

The guard squinted and turned away, scoffing. 

"She's fine, just recovering from her...injury," Robert answered. 

Henry felt his stomach tighten. He looked from his grandfather to Belle...the only sane people in his family right now. The only ones he could turn to. He gripped their fingers tight. 

"Please help me..." he said, his voice cracking. 

"We'll do what we can. We won't let anything happen to you," Belle assured, feeling her heart break for the boy.

"Just hang in there," Robert said, hoping for the best himself. He was already formulating a plan to get his grandson out if his first hearing went bad...which he figured it unfortunately will, especially given the most recent case of house arrest. The chances of them being able to afford to bail Henry out were slim. But...Emma was the police. And he had already spoken a bit about this with her, not getting too into the details yet, but if they could get him out without anyone's knowledge then perhaps...

Of course Emma had been indignant, telling Robert this wasn't a safe or legal option. But after the town meeting earlier today, the older man was sure that with a bit of a push, he could possibly convince her. Except...maybe not. Things just got more complicated now that Killian Jones has suddenly sided with the law. Emma could never go behind that rat bastard's back. But he still had to try. And if all went well, they would leave. Leave Storybrooke....possibly take Henry with them....but what about Emma....?

 _I need more time to think_ , Robert frowned. _Emma needs to be on board, otherwise this is useless. I've already saved a sufficient amount of funds to get by after we go...just a little more would do though..._

Until then, they were here. "Henry, don't lose hope my son. I'm sorry, this is my fault I--"

"No...it's mine," Henry mumbled, looking away. Seeing him like this made Robert's chest ache. He pulled the boy's hand closer and kissed it. 

"Nothing will happen to you, I won't let it," Robert stated. 

Henry moved his head up and gave them a small smile. 

"Times up." The guard snickered. Henry blinked, his lip quivering. He held on to his grandfather. 

"Don't," he whispered, glancing at the security man. "Don't leave me here."

Belle's eyes rimmed with tears. "We'll be back. Promise."

They reluctantly let go and Henry watched his grandparents be led out. Robert looked back and gave him a hopeful smile. It made Henry feel a bit better, but not by much. Things weren't well, he wasn't ignorant of that fact. Killian had made it clear to him last night:

 

_"Welp, bad news boy," Killian announced, a bit gleefully as he sat across the table. Henry rustled the chains that held him in place, glaring at Killian with dark eyes. The boy hadn't even gotten out of his regular clothes yet, since the rugged bastard man wanted to speak to him ASAP._

_"My you look a mess," the man sniggered._

_"This isn't funny," Henry murmured._

_"Hmm...right I guess for you it isn't."_

_Henry raised a brow. "What...what are you talking about? What about you? You're a part of this too. You AND Hunter! Where the fuck is he?"_

_"Well...Hunter and I decided to make a little trip out to his father's ranch. Made a stop by the tool shed, you know the one where his parents keep the fuel...that sort of thing." He pulled on his ear, like none of this was a big deal._

_"....What did you do?" Henry whispered shakily._

_Killian chuckled. "Henry my boy, you and your idiocy. I'm--I don't know." He threw up his arms and barked out a laugh. "I don't know what to do with you anymore. I mean, look at what you've done to yourself...what you're doing to your mother. Oh your poor mother. Her health is deteriorating because she is ALWAYS worried about you. It just...gets in the way of everything. I deserve a good time, don't you think?"_

_"No."_

_The man chortled. "Doesn't matter. Point is, I'm done saving your ass."_

_"Wh-What?!" Henry panicked._

_Killian leaned in, his deep sea eyes full of malice. "You heard me."_

_"B-But...I'll tell--!"_

_"Well, not if you want to make things worse for yourself boy-o. Anyway it doesn't matter. All of my little activities have been wiped clean from existence." He cleared his throat. "Along with the rest of the loft."_

_Henry shook with rage and apprehension. What was he going to do? The crooked man had connections everywhere and more money than he let on. He had Henry's mother wrapped around his finger. And judging by the security guard standing off to the side leering, Henry figured he was screwed in here as well._

_"Emma and I are ready for a fresh start," Killian finished. "We have a new beginning ahead of us, and she will one day bear me a child much better than yourself. She doesn't need whatever's left of her...past life lingering around." He scrunched his nose at "past life."_

_"Killian please," Henry begged tearfully. "I'm sorry I messed up. Give me another chance. I'll do whatever you say..." The boy wanted to vomit at these words, but they've helped him before. He was hoping they would now._

_Killian pretended to think. "No." The dark haired man stood up and smiled. "My I can't wait to tell Felix how his Hunter friend betrayed him. Oh it's such a shame though, Felix was such a good customer. But I guess if I'm gonna make it to the top, I can't waste any more time selling illegal substances to worthless teenage boys." He grinned maliciously. "Good luck with what's left of your life Henry. Perhaps in a year, or even sooner...I'll be lucky enough to pull your rope up."_

_Hot tears ran down Henry's cheek as Killian turned towards the guard. "Jo, it's time he gets himself cleaned up. Get him in the shower and into the proper prison attire like the rest."_

_The security man bit his lip in a sensual manner when he looked over Henry. Killian however, just shook his head playfully._

_"Ah-ah-ah," he said, wagging his finger. "I know it's tempting for you Jo, but you can't. Not yet anyway. When everything's settled and Sheriff Swan is out of his life for good, you can do whatever pleases you." Killian winked back at Henry. "Well...maybe you can have a TINY bit of fun, but be sure not to take it too far." He laughed at Henry's screams as the security guard dragged him out, hitting him with his baton to quiet him down._

_All Henry could remember at that moment before blacking out was the intense fury and hatred felt for that disgusting waste of a human being. **Killian Jones...he needs to die!...**_

 

Henry heard Jo come back after letting Robert and Belle out. The large gruff man sneered at the frightened boy.

"Please..." Henry whimpered as the man loomed closer.

Jo breathed in. "Mmm, you're such a tease. You remind me of a boy I looked after at my last job. Before I got fired that is." He unlocked the cage and stepped into the cell, stroking his finger down Henry's cheek to his chin. The young boy closed his watery eyes and flinched away. 

"Don't worry son," Joe cooed, slowly inching the zipper down Henry's jumpsuit. "You'll get used to me. They all do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a nice Valentines Day!  
> Next up, we'll finally get some alone time with Belle and Robert where they talk and stuff. Perhaps Belle will get some of her own truth out on the table. Whatever it is, she and Robert are in this together. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle talks about her feelings towards Robert and their future together.   
> Meanwhile, Killian holds a nasty secret and threatens to harm Emma when she almost finds out about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual activity, violence, and attempted sexual assault and domestic abuse near the end.

Belle stared into her book absently, occasionally turning pages but not really paying attention to any of the words. She picked up her teacup and took another sip, setting it down, then routinely turning the page yet again. So many letters, all jumbled together to create one amazing plot, yet none of it connected in Belle's mind. To her that was all it was, just a bunch of jumbled letters. 

"What's wrong?" Robert asked softly. He had just come home from an uneventful day at work but he seemed worn out, as if simply standing behind the counter at a near-empty dying shop was strenuous labor. It had only been two days since their visit with Henry. Neither of them had lifted spirits. There was still a tension in the air. 

Belle sighed and finally closed her book just as Robert sat on the other end of the couch. "Just thinking," she answered.

"What about?" Robert's head lay back against the cushions as he spoke. 

"Everything. How's Emma doing?" 

"Fine. Granny is providing them with as much comfort as she can. Or at least that's what Jones told me."

"Oh? You didn't talk with Emma?"

"No. When I called he picked up her phone." 

Belle chuckled a bit. "When will you just call him Killian? You know you'll have to some time."

Robert squinted. "No."

Belle nodded, thinking that perhaps it was for the best. "No word about Henry?"

"Jones said he was ok but..."

"But? But what?"

Robert shook his head. "It's probably nothing."

"No, talk to me."

Robert looked at her, faintly surprised. "I...just get the feeling that he's....well there's just something wrong."

Belle sympathized. "Robert, of course. This is all wrong."

They sat in silence. Belle couldn't think of what to say anymore. They've rarely talked, and when they did it was usually about Henry or Emma. And those usually didn't last long. Then Robert either went upstairs or sat out on the porch, petting Sweet Pea. Belle knew he was trying to be accommodating of the space she wanted, but she wasn't used to having it like this with her husband. She missed having talks and laughs among...other things. Belle blushed at the thought. She will never forget how her husband murdered his ex, but the more time went by, the less she cared. Belle knew it was a risk, she still believed that one day he may lose his mind and hurt her, but that risk seemed...nonexistent most of the time. 

Some nights, Belle guiltily found herself dreaming of Robert doing exactly what he had done to Milah, except...the person under him wasn't Milah, and it wasn't even Belle herself. It was a tall, dark haired man dressed in his signature black leather jacket and dark pants. The man seemed handsome from afar, but as she got closer, he would smile, and it was a disgusting, twisted smile that Belle came to loathe. Belle couldn't move as her bright eyes locked with his deep darker ones. She was helpless as this man lay kisses on her lips, cheeks, and neck, down to her collarbone, slowly removing inches of her nightgown until she was completely bare in front of him. 

Her cheeks flushed when she felt wetness between her legs despite her not wanting to be touched by him. The twisted grin on the man's face widened, and it scared Belle. 

"Stop," Belle whispered, her eyes welling. She tried to remain brave, but all courage left her when his hand slipped between her legs. 

"Get away!" she yelled. Why couldn't she move her legs? Why was every part of her body so heavy?

"I'm only getting started, love," the man whispered huskily in her ear, continuing to stroke and finger her. "I know how much you want this. I can feel it. Remember...I will have you no matter what it takes."

Suddenly, Belle felt a presence....dangerous, but close. She couldn't describe it exactly, but it was as if...death was near. Her lips twisted up when she heard the tapping of a cane. The man's smile disappeared and he stopped his movements. Belle looked him in the eye, feeling her own contorted smile spreading slowly. 

"No matter what it takes? We'll see... _love,_ " she whispered back nastily. 

There was a familiar laughter behind the man, a laugh Belle came to know and love, except it was a lot more deep and rough. The silhouette of her husband was visible now, and it only gave Belle hope. The cane was lifted high into the air, and it smacked the horrid man on the head. He went down as Robert approached and impaled him over and over. The other man's screams of mercy were unheard. Belle was able to move again, but she simply stood in place and watched contently. The cracking of bones was music to her ears. Thick blood spurted out of his nose and mouth, he was unrecognizable by the time Robert was finished with him. The man looked like a half-rotted bloody corpse. It was probably the ugliest thing Belle had ever seen, but it suited him. What she really paid attention to was her husband standing over the twitching body, panting heavily. His hair was shaggier than usual, his face was beet red with sweat and his chest heaved against his perfectly crumpled suit. He still held the cane in hand. Belle felt a rush of heat between her legs, her own breathing getting heavy as she took a few steps closer. She licked her lips when Robert held his piercing glare towards her. He slowly held the cane out. 

"Let him have what he deserves," he said gruffly. 

Belle's eyes dilated with excitement and pleasure as she took the cane and stood at the foot of the broken battered man. 

"P-Please...s-stop," the pathetic corpse begged. 

Belle's grinned from ear to ear. "No," she rasped and brought the cane down as hard as she could between the man's legs. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as she listened to his screams, screams that could probably shatter even the most bulletproof glass. The sounds were wonderful as she continued her beating, not even realizing that her legs were splattered with his blood. It was certainly a sick sight. Robert reached from behind and slipped a finger in her. 

"Mmm, this is what I like to see," he said in that deep voice of his as she moaned and rocked into him. "We make such a good team, you and I." He nibbled at her ear and brought his other hand up to her breasts. Belle pushed the tip of the cane in the man's destroyed crotch area and laughed at him. He just wouldn't die, not yet. She dropped the cane and knelt over the blood soaked body. The man screeched as more of his bones crunched under the weight. 

Belle just sighed and let Robert pound into her from behind. She rubbed against the crying man under her, making little sounds of feminine pleasure as she slowly reached climax. Her body, flushed and reddened as she jerked in her orgasm, her fingers digging into the other man's wounded flesh. 

"Gahhhh!!" the man cried. Belle could only giggle. 

She looked behind her in bliss as she saw the face of her husband looking down at her with a smug but pleased expression. This face held an aura of power, it was unlike what Belle was used to. 

Robert reached to the side and lifted the cane off the floor. "Remember, Mr. Jones," he said to the man. "You don't touch what isn't yours." 

And with one final swing, Belle woke up, panting and wet between the legs.

 

It was after dreams like this when Belle felt sick, guilty, and ashamed at herself. How could she be so disgusting? What did any of this mean? And why did it leave her feeling turned on afterwards? She didn't approve of what Robert did to his ex-wife and even to Killian at the Maze, so it couldn't possibly mean that she likes it. Though she had to eventually admit to herself...she was relieved when Robert had come to her rescue that night. It wasn't so much about Killian being hurt or killed, it was really what consequences would land on her _husband_. Firstly he could have been taken away, placed in prison and knowing this town's idea of justice, it would only get worse from there. Secondly, his reputation was already heading down the hole, as well as hers. How could anyone stay with someone that was capable of this type of cruelty? Belle cocked her head. No, Robert isn't the cold type of cruel, he's just very passionate. Oh...so...passionate...

"Belle?" Robert's gentle voice shook her from her sinful thoughts.

"Hm?" She looked at him, a bit startled, and realized her fingers somehow made their way by his sprawled out hand and was tentatively touching it. Belle quickly pulled away, her already pink face heating even further. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Robert raised a brow quizzically. "What is it?"

"What?"

"Something's on your mind..." He narrowed his eyes, roaming them down from her face to the rest of her figure. Belle squirmed uncomfortably when Robert blinked, as if realizing the state she was in. He stopped himself from smirking.

Belle frowned. Now was not the time to be feeling like a horny teenager. "Robert I..." Robert waited for her to say more. Belle took a deep breath. "I...How are you?"

He looked confused now. "How...am I?" What an odd question.

"How have you been?" Belle asked again.

"Could be better." Robert smiled a little. "You?"

"Not well," Belle replied.

"Understandable," Robert said, and cleared his throat. "Is this your way of telling me you're ready to speak to me again?"

"Robert I don't know how I should be feeling," Belle blurted.

"About what?"

"About us!"

Robert sighed in exhaustion. "You're still upset."

"No I'm not. But I should be."

"....And why is that?"

"Well I'm sure any normal woman would file for divorce after she finds out her husband is a killer."

"I'm not a killer. I've killed only one. On accident." 

"No-I mean...." What did she mean? "I can't feel...angry about it anymore."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Robert shifted closer. "If you're not mad, then you're not mad."

"Robert, you beat and murdered your wife," Belle continued.

"Belle..."

"You put her in a dirt hole like she was nothing..."

Robert scoffed in irritation. 

"You lied. You lied to your son. He never knew, never will. And you lied to me." Belle's heart pulled as soon as the words left her mouth. She hadn't forgotten about her own little secret, the one she'd been keeping since Ball Night. When would be the right time to tell him? She worried she would sound like a hypocrite.

"I know," Robert muttered in shame.

"And I'm still scared of you. Just a little. Because I've seen only a hint of what you are capable of doing."

"Belle, I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either. I can't stand this."

Robert fixed his gaze on her. Where could she be going with this? "Me too."

"Robert.." She then leaned forward and kissed him. Robert's breath caught as his lips melted against hers. Pulling away, Belle said, "I love you. And I miss you. And I think I've gone...completely insane." 

"I think so," Robert replied, his heart soaring. "I love you too." He pulled her into a hug. "Belle, I think you should stop worrying about what the right thing is supposed to be. Feel what you want to feel, not what others tell you to feel."

"I don't know..." Belle said. "I'm not used to that."

"I know. It takes time. Not everyone's going to agree with you, but....it's really no one's business anyway. Let this be our secret." He placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. Belle held him tighter.

"Robert...." Belle whispered, sounding fearful. "Milah was really terrible, wasn't she?"

Robert pulled away and took in his wife's face. Her bright sky eyes were rounded, as if she was staring at a ghost. Yes she was scared. Scared of her own mind, afraid of herself. 

He slowly nodded. "She was, yes."

Belle swallowed, her pupils dilating. "Killian is very awful too."

"Yes. He is."

"He's awful to Emma."

"I sense it..."

Belle lowered her whispering further, shakily. "He's awful to me."

Robert inched his face close to hers, his heart thudding. He willed himself not to get angry, but he had a hunch. Belle's behavior around Killian was getting progressively worse and he had the sense something had occurred between them, something his wife was surely not ok with. He needed to know, now. "How? How is he awful to you?" he said back in a quiet tone.

"He....at the Ball..." Belle shook her head and tried pulling away but Robert held her firmly. His eyes flashed a bit angrily before he could help himself. The Ball. Of course. Belle was frantic to leave, she was a wreck. She was going to tell him something important, but then Emma got engaged to a monster and that's when Robert had a heart attack. 

"What happened at the Ball?" Robert said.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you I..."

Robert panicked. "What? What happened? Tell me."

"He came after me. When I left for the restroom. He followed me and tried to...." Belle trailed off with a trembling sob and tried to regain composure. She wasn't the only one. Robert wanted to march into Granny's hotel, hurl Killian out the window and watch him fall head first into the cement. His hands shook. He wasn't just furious, he was scared. That dangerous man had finally made a serious move. It could only escalate from there. 

"Belle," he gasped, pulling his traumatized wife into a tight hug. "Did he...?"

"He didn't," Belle muttered. "He just pinned me down....grabbed me, threatened me. He said he would have me no matter what..."

Robert growled. 

"Robert..."

"Belle, we need to do something. We should report this."

Belle pulled back and shook her head. "Is that really going to do anything here?"

Robert hung his head, upset, infuriated, and helpless. Her point was valid. He felt so utterly weak, he couldn't even protect his own wife. Really, the most productive thing they could do was...leave. If only there was a way to convince Emma to break Henry free, then this chance might be possible. _Oh Emma..._

"Emma can't marry him Robert," Belle whispered just as he had thought the same. 

He nodded solemnly in agreement and wrapped Belle in his arms again. "I'm sorry Belle. I'm so sorry for everything. Especially for bringing you here," he whimpered, eyes closed. "I promise I'll keep you as safe as I can. I'll try everything."

Belle just leaned into him, grateful for his touch. "Robert?" she murmured.

"Hm?"

"Promise me if Killian tries anything again....you'll do whatever it takes."

Robert's eyes shot open and he looked into his wife's face. She didn't waver, she was determined and confident in her thoughts. Her eyes were large and dark as she stroked her fingers down his cheek. Robert nodded. He promised, and then pressed his lips on her.

* * *

 

_Damn it._

Killian leaned back in his chair, completely frustrated at the conversation he had just witnessed on his laptop. He figured Belle would eventually tell Gold about what happened, but he was really hoping he had scared her enough to keep that pretty little mouth closed. But no, now that she and Robert were being _oh so honest_ with each other...

Killian just scoffed. What a load of bullshit. He watched the two of them hug it out, neither of them noticing the tiny camera trapped in the living room plant pot. There were more cameras placed around, including ones in the bedroom. Killian had stealthily placed them the last time he visited with Emma and Henry. It really does pay to be in romantic relations with someone from the police. Emma trusted him most of the time, so it was easy to smuggle those tiny bugs and cameras from the private station. 

But now, he couldn't let the Golds put doubts in Emma's mind. He needed to keep his fiancee farther away from these two. The only thing that comforted Killian was that Belle and Mr. Gold knew where they stood and that they shouldn't cross him. But he couldn't help but feel worried. It irked him to no end when Gold tried intimidating him at the town meeting, and it made him even angrier when it worked. There was something about that man, as old and small as he seemed, that was threatening when he wanted to be. Killian narrowed his eyes. He figured. That man DID murder his last wife. Killian smiled deliciously. Hearing Gold tell that story had been the highlight of his day. He would save this information and use it to bury Robert sometime soon.

Killian felt a warm sense of satisfaction just then as he watched Robert position himself on top of Belle on the couch. He began removing her clothing and Belle's face was of pure lust, those cheeks painted a beautiful shade of rose as her breast popped into view. Killian felt his dick harden in his pants. He didn't care much to see Robert at all, but Belle....

Killian sighed in content. He wanted her. He'd have to do something about Gold soon though now that Belle told him everything, and he would love to get the opportunity to see her, the magnificent creature she was, writhing and blubbering underneath him. There was just something so incredibly sexy about Belle...she had intelligence, grace, and well, a pretty face. The sex he would witness right now would probably be intense since the two hadn't done so for a while, and it's a known fact that make-up sex is always one of the most wild and passionate. Killian slowly unzipped his pants, feeling uncomfortably hard as Belle moaned deliciously, her legs spread wide as Robert expertly performed oral in between. She grasped the older man's hair and rocked her hips, calling out Robert's name in soft little pants. 

Killian loved seeing her like this, especially without her knowledge. He had seen the few times Belle would wake up from a dream in the middle of the night, panting, her face flushed with a look of lust and guilt. Killian knew that face was likely caused by an erotic dream rather than a nightmare. And his assumptions were proven correct when Belle would shed her clothes and touch herself shamefully, bringing herself to a hot climax as her fingers most definitely curled into that sweet spot inside her. Mr. Gold was not in bed with her at these times. He was in the guest room, sleeping unhappily. How laughable. Killian would then sit back and wondered about the details of her dreams and if he ever had a place in them. He firmly believed Belle was attracted to him SOME way, subconsciously at least. 

Killian felt a strong need to stroke himself. He was painfully hard and watching Robert and Belle go at it was making him restless. Just as he decided to go for it, the door to the room opened and Emma walked in. Killian abruptly shut the laptop, lucky that he positioned the desk in such a way where anybody interrupting would not see what was on the screen, or if he was turned on. 

Emma looked at him weirdly as she put the takeout bag on the bed. "Were you watching porn?" she said with a snort. 

Of course, Emma had probably heard the sounds he didn't have time to mute. Killian laughed as if it were no big deal. "Oh...you know...pop-up ads sometimes--"

Emma giggled. "You're such a liar, let me see." She playfully walked over to where his laptop was and reached. She was met with a sudden hard slap to her wrist. 

"Ow!" she cried out, jumping back. Killian's face was no longer cheerful and Emma scolded herself for pushing him too far. He glared and stood up. His erection had gone down a bit, but was still apparent. Emma stepped back, feeling alarmed. "I'm sorry...I-I'll go." 

She went for the door but Killian was faster and slammed it locked shut, trapping her in the room with him. Emma protested as he pushed her back on the bed, knocking the food bag off. Squeezing her throat, he growled, "I am so sick of this. Why do you ALWAYS have to be here when I don't need you?" He choked her a bit tighter and Emma coughed, her face turning red from trying to breathe. "What did I tell you about touching my things? Hm?!" He let her neck go and Emma gasped hard. Killian held her hands on either side of her on the bed and moved forward to straddle her. Emma could feel his hardness and panicked. She did not want him like this, not again. 

Killian breathed heavily out of frustration. "If I were you, I'd learn to listen to me, and keep those curious hands off my belongings, Swan."

"Killian stop! You're hurting me!" Emma said in a firm loud voice. "What are you trying to hide, anyway?"

He gave her a slap across the face. Emma yelped. 

"It's none of your business, you bitch!" Killian snarled.

"Fuck you!" Emma shot back, then regretted it immediately when she saw that notorious gleam in his eye. 

"Fine," he said, turning her around so she was on her belly. 

"Wait, wait ok ok ok I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Emma pleaded as she felt her pants being pulled down. She cried in pain when she felt him trying to penetrate her dry. 

"I should fuck you like you deserve to be fucked," Killian sneered nastily. 

"Ok! I promise, I won't do it again," Emma said. She was shaking, but managed to keep her voice mostly steady and in control. "I didn't know, I didn't mean to I--"

Suddenly, she was on her back again facing Killian. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and ran his fingers across her cheek through her hair, deepening the kiss. He pulled back and the kind smile Emma knew and loved was back on his gorgeous face. 

"I know you are. Thank you for apologizing to me, love. Just take care not to do it again." His forehead touched hers. "I love you very much, you know that right?"

Emma nodded, her heart rate slowing from relief. Killian got off, zipped up his pants, and ordered her to clean herself up a little. Emma complied, feeling unsure of herself. 

~~~~

Late that night, Killian stepped out into the hallway of the little hotel. He wanted to go downstairs to the diner and see if Ruby was up like last time so he could get a free drink. Jacking off in the shower didn't clear his thoughts and he was still annoyed at Emma. She stayed with him the rest of the day, so Killian didn't even have a chance to go back and watch the recording of Belle and Gold. 

"Hey you," Ruby said in a sultry voice. 

Killian looked up to see her leaning against the wall a few feet away. She was a very beautiful young woman, with her long legs and slender body. Oh and that long red nightgown really suited her and hugged her body in all the right places. He could feel his lust growing once again. 

"I just wanted to see if...maybe you'd like a drink with me again?" he said quietly. 

Ruby slowly stepped toward him, looking like a sexy tigress eyeing her prey. She slunk her arms around his neck and kissed him. Killian didn't pull back. Instead he took control and pushed her back against the wall, right next to the door leading to his room. He needed this badly, to be released and forget about his troubles. He needed bury himself in this fresh forbidden fruit. Instinct took over as he kissed, bit, and nibbled. Ruby groaned when Killian slipped off her nightgown right there in the middle of the empty silent hallway. He smirked, pulled his pajama pants down and continued his foreplay with her, reveling in her hot squealing face and pouted flushed ruby-red lips. 

Inside the room, Emma Swan sat up in her bed, wide awake, listening to those sinful noises outside the door. Killian was not in bed. She heard the clear sounding yelps and lustful cries of a woman. 

"Killain! Oh...oh my god..."

Emma felt tears prickling in her eyes when she recognized who the voice belonged to and what was transpiring directly outside her hotel room.  _He didn't even have the decency to hide...he just...doesn't care._  A teardrop fell across her cheek and into the covers as Emma closed her eyes and tried blocking everything out. An actual knife stabbed through her heart would feel a thousand times better than what she felt at this very moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes yikes and whole lotta yikes! On the bright side, Robert and Belle have made up and Belle is kind of a freak but it's totally cool with me ;).


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their relationship on the mend, Robert and Belle decide to spend the day out together. They stop by Granny's and have an unexpected confrontation with Emma and Killian.  
> Henry, miserable in his prison, has a surprise visitor that brings him the hope he needs.

It was a beautiful day outside, slightly warm with the sun peaking out of the white puffy clouds up above. Belle marveled the sight of it. The sky was such a rich blue contrasting with the whites and it made Storybrooke look like the town she thought it would be when she first moved here--bright, pretty, quiet, and tranquil. Looks really can be deceiving. But both she and Robert thought that it would be nice to take a walk on the beach later. It would do some good to have some peaceful time together with all that's happened.

Robert was currently on the phone trying to set a time to see Henry again before his court date. He was arguing and sounded agitated. Belle frowned as she continued washing dishes. She didn't understand why they would make it so hard to see their grandson, even if for a short time. 

"Idiot," Robert mumbled after hanging up. He seemed thoughtful.

"What is it?" Belle asked. 

"It's Mr. Spenser. He's not allowing visits with the prisoners at the moment. I'm hoping Regina will clear all this up soon."

Belle smiled, hoping to brighten the mood a bit even though she felt bad as well. "Give it time honey. I'm sure we'll see him. Maybe we should catch up with Regina, see how she's doing and all."

"Yes. We can't have Mr. Jones walking around pretending to be mayor forever can we?" They both chuckled, though Robert was more bitter. 

"Do you wanna stop by Granny's for lunch today? Before we head to the beach?" Belle suggested.

"Sounds wonderful." He wrapped his arms around Belle's waist and gave her sweet little cheek kisses from behind. Belle giggled. She could be very ticklish sometimes, but she was mostly pleased to have Robert do things like this to her again. 

~~~~

As they got out of the car, a man in around his mid-forties approached the Golds. 

"Hey there Mr. Gold. Mrs. Gold," he said, nodding in greeting.

"Mr. Hughes, how are you?" Robert asked. He turned to Belle to quickly tell her that Mr. Hughes was a tenant in the apartment he managed. 

They made small talk, and Mr. Hughes made jokes about paying the rent late and so on. Then he said, "So I'm really sorry to hear about your grandson, Henry was it?"

"Oh, yes. It's been quite rough," Robert answered uncomfortably. 

"Yeah it must be. I don't know what I'd do if one of my kids or grand kids turned out to be so....awful. I don't mean any offense Mr. Gold but that is just..." The man blew a whistle out of his mouth. 

Robert grimaced. "Henry isn't awful."

"Oh! I mean, of course you'll want to defend him anyway, though I don't know how you could with everything he did."

"Mr. Hughes you don't even know the whole story," Belle told him.

"I think I know quite enough," Mr. Hughes said with a scoff. 

"Oh you do, do you?" Robert replied with a warning hiss. Belle put a hand to his back, hoping it would keep his anger in control. She could see his knuckles were already balled into fists. 

"Look Mr. Gold, everyone in town knows what happened that night. Hell, we even know what YOU did. I mean, it's a pretty big coincidence don't you think?"

"Where the hell is this conversation going?" Robert growled. "You have no right to speak to me about any of this or make accusations against my family. It's all speculation and gossip. Idiots like you can't seem to keep to themselves, always trying to make things worse than it already is. I've had enough. Now I suggest you get out of our way, or I'll simply move you aside myself."

Mr. Hughes backed off at the menace in Robert's voice. Belle found it intimidating as well, but it served that man right. 

"Alright jeez! Can't a neighbor just try to make conversation?" Mr. Hughes whined.

"You're not my neighbor. Just an imbecile. And if find the rent late again next month I'm serving you an eviction notice. You've been warned. Step aside." And with that, Robert used his cane to move the other man away and started the short walk toward the diner with Belle still clinging to his arm. 

Two others who witnessed the conversation were already talking about Henry and how the apple clearly didn't fall too far from the tree. Robert did his best to ignore them. _Who the fuck do these people think they know? As if rumors and opinions equal facts? There has to be a way to shut them up. I'm starting to lose my mind. There's this enormous amount of pressure these days and if I don't keep it together, I'll do something I'll regret and possibly lose Belle and Henry forever. That can't happen. I should consider myself lucky to be friends with the mayor. A mayor who is losing her sense of worth. Maybe it's time I help her out and offer her a deal..._

Robert started to feel a little better as he let his wife and himself through the doorway. They stopped short. The diner was suspiciously empty, with Granny the only one there, wiping off the counters. 

"Slow day?" Robert said, breaking the silence.

"Nope. I'm closed," Granny said with a sad smile. "Just for today."

Belle's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "But the door was open. And the sign was..."

"Yeah I know, I had everyone who was here leave just now. I forgot to put the closed sign up." Granny sighed. "But I saw you two headin' over here and unlocked the door." She walked past Robert and Belle and locked the door again, turning the sign over as well so it would read 'Closed' on the outside. 

Robert chuckled. "Well, don't we feel so special?"

Granny laughed. "Yeah, I think it's best for you to have a meal without worrying about others for once. I'm sorry about kicking ya out last time but it was getting a bit too crazy." 

"Understood," Belle said. "But may I ask why you're closed today?" She led Robert to the counter as Granny served them both some fresh coffee and tea. 

"I didn't plan it, but I had to. Emma and Killian were non-stop yelling and causing a scene in their room. Everyone could hear it from here. And the things they were saying I just..." Granny shook her head in dismay. "It was just embarrassing. After that I cleared everyone out. Not that it mattered, most of 'em were happy to leave." 

Robert frowned at the still silence. "It's quiet now."

"It won't be for long, I'm sure. They stop fighting, then start again."

"What were they fighting about?" Belle asked.

"I don't know if I should be the one to say this but..." Granny huffed. "That Killian is a cheat."

Robert gripped his mug. _What?_

"He...cheated on Emma?" Belle said with wide eyes.

"Last night," Granny muttered, looking ashamed.

"With who?" Robert snapped.

Granny did not answer. Her cheeks were pink and it only took a second for Robert and Belle to figure it out. 

"Of course," Belle whispered. 

"And soon enough the whole town will know it too," Robert grumbled, thinking about how fast the humiliating news would travel. 

"Yeah, they've already started as they were leaving," Granny mentioned. "I heard some people blaming it all on Emma and that no man could pass up such a 'temptation' like my granddaughter. I was this close to whooping their heads with red-hot frying pans. The audacity of these people, they disgust me!"

Robert was so happy to have someone other than Belle on the same page as him. 

Granny continued. "I had a long talk with Ruby. Well it was more fighting and arguing than talking, but she's not allowed to be alone around that man anymore."

"Good," the Golds said simultaneously.

"Oh my god Emma," Belle said sadly. "I can't imagine how she's feeling. We need to see her." She looked at Robert and he nodded. Robert wanted to send Emma off with Belle so he could beat the living crap out of Killian in peace. It was annoying how his thoughts were always centered around violence and hatred whenever it came to that man. He was tired of it, and there was no right opportunity to confront him without worrying about some weird threat Killian might impose. Emma deserved so much better than this and it hurt him to hear that her fiance was being an inconsiderate ass. She was probably suffering from some type of battered syndrome or maybe she's clinging to Killian because of the loss of Neal. Maybe all of this was too fast and it got to her emotionally. Robert and Belle had agreed to have a talk with Emma about her relationship, that maybe it's better to let it go before it ruined her forever. Or at least more than it already has. They prayed that Emma would see reason. 

There were a few loud thumps coming from the hallway towards the back of the diner. Emma emerged. Or maybe it was someone who resembled Emma. Robert and Belle were too surprised at what they saw. Yes, it was Emma, but she didn't look like the Emma they were used to. The little pink princess dress she had on was a stark contrast to her usual outfit of jeans, a t-shirt, and a red, brown, or blue leather-jacket (though maybe it was a bit too warm for one now). Her hair was up in a soft slightly messy pony-tail with a few loose tendrils framing her tired, pale face. She wore no makeup to go with the outfit, only sporting dark circles underneath her eyes. Belle could tell Emma had lost some weight as well, not a lot but enough to make her look frail. The dress and style were beautiful, but on Emma it just looked like a costume.  

"Emma, hi! Wow, you look...nice today," Belle said cheerfully. 

Emma tried to smile. "Thanks Belle. Hi Papa."

"Everything alright dear?" Robert asked. Granny let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Yeah everything's great," she said.

"Really? Because we heard you and Mr. Jones were--"

"Oh, that, uh. That was nothing. It's over now." Emma looked around. "Hey where is everybody?"

Granny squinted at her in disdain. "They left sweet-cheeks. Thanks to you and your damn...screeching."

Emma blushed. "Sorry." 

"Please tell me you two are moving out soon?"

Emma cleared her throat nervously. "Yeah Killian's been searching for a place."

"Oh, how fun!" Belle butt in. "But um, Emma can we speak to you? Alone?" She glanced at Granny, who just rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. 

Emma walked over, looking at Robert and Belle with concern. "What is it?"

Robert guided her to a table and sat her down. "Emma it's about Jones."

"Just say Killian Papa."

Robert frowned but continued on without acknowledging that. "Emma, Granny just told us what you two were fighting about."

Emma widened her eyes and her face reddened. "It's ok, he knows he screwed up and apologized."

"That's still not good enough. He shouldn't have cheated on you in the first place," Belle said.

"These things happen in a relationship," Emma argued. "It's just...things have been so stressful you know? I have to deal with...the case a-and my son being in prison! And Killian's so busy as well with his job and helping me out. I try really hard to make time for him but sometime's we're swamped--"

"These are not good excuses," Robert cut off sharply. "What he did to you was a disgrace. Not only that, but he's not a very good person Emma."

Emma scrunched her face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Belle sighed. "Emma, he's a dangerous man. He's always acting inappropriately towards me and even went as far as to threaten and assault me at the Valentine's day Ball. It was scary and you can't trust a man like that to be good or faithful. Believe me, I would know. And I think you should reconsider this engagement because my gut is telling me he isn't treating you the way you deserve."

Emma seethed in silence. Robert tried reaching for her hand gently. "Emma, I'm sorry. But she's right. We're telling you this because we love you and it worries us sick. He is not the one for you. Or Henry for that matter."

Emma swiped his hand away. "Don't," she growled.

"But--"

She stood out of her seat rapidly, the chair squeaking out of the way. "This isn't about me. It's about YOU. You hate him. Always have. You never even gave him a chance!"

This angered and shocked Robert. He said, "I have given him PLENTY of--"

"And now you're trying to break us up!"

"That's not at all the reason!" Belle interrupted. "Did you not hear what we've told you?!"

"Shut the fuck up Belle," Emma muttered.

Robert strode over but Emma dodged him. "No! If you hadn't sent him mixed signals, maybe none of this would have happened!"

Belle shook her head. "I'm sorry, what?!"

"You give him those...those stupid looks and encourage him! Don't think I fucking forgot about _Lace_ and how you practically groped him on the dance floor you fucking tart!"

Robert intercepted Belle before she could run over there and pull Emma's hair out. "Emma, calm yourself!" Robert commanded.

"None of that happened! I don't give him 'looks' that's just a god awful lie! If anyone is giving ANYONE 'looks' it's HIM!" Belle shouted defensively. "He tried to RAPE me! He made it clear that he wants to RAPE ME and you don't even give a SHIT! You don't give a shit about anyone, not even yourself! It's as if you're only purpose in life is HIM and that is UNACCEPTABLE!!"

"Belle," Robert said. His wife was raging, her shrieks filling the entire space. 

Emma was just as furious. She looked like she wanted to kill Belle. "Killian would never rape anyone!" she cried hysterically.

Belle raised a brow. "Really?" she hissed. 

"Really," Killian answered from the back of the diner, where he approached and leaned his shoulder against the corner, giving the Golds a cool look. Belle startled and stepped back as Robert went to stand in front of her protectively. He could feel his own rage now boiling, just wavering over the surface. It was getting very VERY difficult to contain. Killian narrowed his eyes at Robert and stood next to Emma. 

"Look at you two. Trying to make me look bad in front of my fiancee." He tsked. "I'm disappointed. And here I thought we were going to be a family."

"You will never," Robert gritted, "be considered family."

Emma gasped, but Killian reassured her with a hand on her shoulder. "Mr. Gold. I'm so sorry to hear that. I don't know what your wife is going on about, but I really didn't do anything wrong--"

"Stop your lying!" Robert yelled. "You know exactly what you did!" He grabbed his cane from the table and marched to the man. "And you will pay," Robert finished with a rasp.

Emma shrieked for him to stop and blocked Robert's path. "Stop it! Robert!"

Robert's eyes rounded. "What?" He lowered his cane. 

Emma was tearing up and her voice broke. "Get out. Just get out of here." 

"You heard her," Killian muttered. "And I suggest you take control of your wife over there and make her stop feeding you such filthy lies, mate."

Robert clenched his teeth. Belle had her hands over her mouth, like she couldn't believe this was happening. And she really couldn't. Everything was falling apart. This wasn't supposed to be how it went. Emma had reacted so strongly, so hatefully. Why? Why does she defend Killian so much, especially after what he did THE NIGHT BEFORE? How could she forgive him so quickly? Belle lowered her head in shame at the thought. It's not all Emma's fault. Belle remembered being the same way when she was with Gaston. _It's not all her fault. She needs help..._

"Emma, I know you hate me but I care. Please think about it," Belle pleaded quietly.

Emma didn't say a word, but stared sullenly. Just then Granny came in, and Ruby followed behind. The girl smirked when she witnessed Emma's tear-stained face.

"Ruby," Granny said lowly in a threatening manner. "Smile like that one more time and I will knock your head onto this counter for as long as it takes until all your teeth are fallen and gone. Now grab the stuff you left behind and get your rotten self out of here." 

Nobody moved or made a sound. Granny was always a bit harsh with Ruby, though it was their usual banter. But this was quite unexpected for the old lady. All traces of triumph disappeared from Ruby's face as she meekly nodded and grabbed a few clothing items and an apron that needed to be washed. She left without looking at anyone else. 

"Well, you won't have to worry about us much longer Granny," Killian spoke up. "We'll be out of your hair soon. I've found Emma and myself a beautiful house not too far from the sea."

When Robert and Belle got into the Cadillac, Belle turned to her simmering husband and suggested that they go home and save the beach for another day. Robert refused. What he needed right now was the slow cool wind, the sound of water lapping, and the refreshing scent of sea salt as his toes dig into the warm sand. Belle smiled softly as they headed over there, stopping to pick up a couple sandwiches from a nearby store on the way. 

* * *

 

At the moment, all Henry wanted to do was die. Sure his death was coming, he knew it eventually would, and that thought scared him. But sometimes he was hoping that one night he would just go to sleep and never wake up. He wouldn't feel a thing. Just dream on forever. Then again, lately he'd been having a lot of nightmares so maybe that wasn't such a hot idea. But still, anything was better than this. 

His stomach lurched and he threw up into the toilet bowl for the third time since Jo finally left him to himself in the cell. _Sick pervert_ , Henry thought as he went over to the sink and rinsed his mouth off. His throat felt sore from what Jo had him do and he willed himself not to get sick again as he sat on the bed, head leaned back on the wall. Henry heard some faint angry shouts from a different guard and another boy, most likely Felix. The sounds came from another part of the prison, much farther away from Henry's cell. Felix was so defiant, even where he was now. Maybe it was because there was nothing really left to lose. Their friendship was long gone and nowhere near fixing. The two had actually showered at the same timing yesterday, each with their respective guards standing by, keeping watch. Felix, his body littered with bruises as if he were recently beaten, had just given Henry the most hateful evil eye, one that made his heart sink because yes, this was all his own fault and he had ruined absolutely everything. Then Felix ignored Henry for the rest of the shower until they both were taken away through opposite doors. Regarding Felix's bruises and the way his guard handled him, it was likely that Felix simply acted like his shitty self and got punished for it. That's it, nothing more, nothing sexual. That other guard seemed very professional and probably didn't even work for Killian specifically. Henry gritted his teeth. _Of course he would ruin my life by sticking me with the worst warden in the world._

This made Henry want to see his own family again, to have some sort of love and comfort. His mother may come by again, but lately he's felt so disgusted by her. She would be of no real help or support no matter how much she spewed the bullshit out of her mouth. He would much rather have Belle or his Grandpa come back.

Henry then wondered if Felix's mother ever dropped by. Probably a few times at least, but knowing her, she probably wouldn't be much use to him. Henry began wondering about Drew and Aaron as well and whether they had their families' support. It still pained him to think about Chris. 

Henry pulled his knees up to his chest and placed his arms around them. He didn't want to cry, he felt he's done that way too much. But the tears wouldn't stop themselves from gathering at the rims of his eyes. He blinked and they fell. 

"Henry!" 

Henry perked up and wiped his face. Regina was here! Unexpected but a pleasant surprise. Henry strode over and gripped the bars, his dim mood lightening. "Regina!" 

She grabbed his hands and placed kisses on both. "Oh sweetie, I missed you. How are you holding up? Is everything..." Regina regarded the strange rash around the boy's mouth area. "...is everything ok? They're treating you well?" 

Henry swallowed, glancing at Jo who stood nearby with a few fingers over his lips to stifle a laugh. "Yup," Henry lied. "But I-I really want to get out of here. When do I meet my lawyer? Did you finally get one for me?" 

Regina smiled a little. "Yes, finally." It had taken a while for Mr. Spenser to see reason. Regina didn't want this to become like some sort of witch trial and she truly believed that there was more to Henry's side in this. She didn't excuse his actions on Halloween night and it sadly disappointed her, but she knew Henry wasn't a bad kid. She was still nervous though. Regina just hoped the town of Storybrooke wouldn't be THAT crazy on this one. She knew of some past criminals that have been forgiven. Maybe this would be true in Henry's case. Regina was proud of herself. The others in her council were not happy, but Regina was still mayor after all. _For now,_ she said to herself, then shook the dark thought off her head. Henry was here, that's all that mattered. Her chest ached at the sight of his worn down appearance, but he was here near her. And he cared for her, he was happy to see her. 

"When do I meet him?" Henry said with hope.

"Tomorrow," Regina said. 

"Is he any good?"

"The best I could find." Regina assured and stroked Henry's cheek like a loving mother. Henry leaned into her touch and sighed. 

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Anything for you Henry."

Henry was glad to have one mother-like figure he could rely on. All there was to do now was hope for the best. He felt extremely grateful to have the town's mayor on his side. He just might be able to escape this hell soon. Just might....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's pretty much dug herself into a hole. Can the Golds EVER get through to her?? Whatever though, for now they deserve a nice time taking walks on the beach :)  
> And looks like Henry has something to lighten his damp mood. Let's hope nothing shatters it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past, the mayor of Storybrooke meets a hyper yet determined young blonde over a coffee spill.  
> Regina and Robert discuss a possible way for Robert's family to leave Storybrooke with Henry.  
> Regina spends alone time with Emma, but a certain black leather-jacketed someone makes it difficult for them to coincide comfortably. 
> 
> A Regina Centric chapter!

_Regina walked out of Modern Fashions carrying two shopping bags in one hand and a cellphone in the other. She had just spoken to a woman from the last council meeting about expanding the sewing business to Main Street. Regina let out a breath and put the small flip-phone back into her purse. She was suddenly in the mood for some coffee. Luckily there was a coffee-cart not too far from where she was standing and the smell emitting from it was delightful. Perhaps it was the reason for her craving. Regina flipped her short hair out from her face and with the clicking of her heels made her way toward the cart and in line. People nodded and respectfully said hello to their mayor as they waited._

_Regina finally received her much needed coffee with her free hand. She took a sip, turned around, and--_

_"Sorry! Sorry!" a young woman shrieked out when she bumped into Regina and caused the coffee to spill. Most of the mess was on Regina's dress suit, but some had gotten on the young woman's jeans and shirt as well. Regina could not say a word as she looked over herself in disdain and especially did not appreciate the titters of people surrounding her. She took pride in the way she was viewed by the townspeople. As a woman in leadership, it was important to gain as much respect as possible, and in Storybrooke, who had been run by her father before her, it was difficult to keep that level of respect at the same level. One slip could ruin a woman much MUCH faster than one from a male._

_The coffee cup lay on the floor in a puddle of its own hot mess. Regina narrowed her eyes at the girl in disgust. Curly blonde hair tied in a low ponytail, green eyes, blue leather jacket. Pretty, and fairly young, most likely in her very early twenties or possibly younger in her late teens. Her movements indicated an obvious klutz. She wondered who this could be, and why she had never seen her before. Regina didn't know everyone in town of course, but she knew faces and what the general population consisted of._

_"Oh my god," the blonde said rapidly, her face red in embarrassment. "I'm really really sorry. I was just passing by and-and I didn't see you right away and then um..." She chuckled sheepishly. "I'm sorry about this. Let me buy you another coffee." The girl began to scurry over to the cart, not caring that she was cutting the others already in line. Of course, there were complaints and they forced her to back off, much to the girl's annoyance._

_"Madame Mayor, are you alright?" an older lady asked Regina. Regina stiffly nodded and the blonde woman gasped._

_"Wh-Mayor?" Her blush deepened. Regina found it amusing. "Wow, you're...young--"_

_"Yes. Mayor," Regina asserted. "And don't worry about the coffee. It's just...not meant to be I suppose." She regained her proper composure, trying not to let this incident, or the fact that hot coffee still burned through her dress, bother her._

_"M-Madame Mayor," the girl stammered nervously. She stepped forward and almost tripped but caught balance quickly. Regina rolled her eyes. This was getting irritating. This GIRL was irritating. And the fact that she didn't even know who Regina was confirmed her guess that she was new in town._

_Regina would ask of her identity, but she didn't feel like trying with her. This girl is too jumpy and excited. It was immature._

_"I should get going," Regina said pointedly. "I need a new change of clothes and then it's back to the office for me." She turned away right when the girl grabbed her arm. Regina hissed._

_"Please Madame Mayor, let me make it up to you and at least buy you coffee. I let yours go to waste and I feel bad...especially since you're, like..the MAYOR and all." The blonde giggled nervously. Regina didn't like her forwardness. **What is it with this girl?**_

_"No thank you, but perhaps another time," Regina said dismissively and walked toward her car. The young girl followed behind. Regina furrowed her brows in agitation. "Why are you following me?" she called out._

_"I'm not over it. If you're not gonna let me get you coffee, then can I buy you a new dress or something? I soiled yours."_

_"You soiled your clothes as well. You should think of purchasing something for yourself instead. I can very well buy my own clothes Miss--" Regina stopped and turned to eye the girl before her._

_The girl gulped. "Swan. Emma Swan. Well, um, at least for now." She flicked her hand up to reveal an engagement ring._

_**Ugh** , Regina thought. **She seems and behaves much too young to be married. How will she take on the responsibilities of being a wife?** _

_Regina looked her over and Emma smiled innocently. Of course, who could resist a smile like that? No boy in his right mind would. Regina found it all too typical. Two young kids thinking they've fallen in true love, get married, pop out a few kids, and then ten years down the road they finally realize the terrible mistake they have made. Regina had to admit though, she found this awkward fidgety girl sweet in her own weird way. But she was obviously a simple dunce as well._

_"Ok Miss Swan. Perhaps another time."_

_"But--"_

_"I really should be going. But thanks anyway."_

_"Yeah great, but just so you know I'm not letting this go Madame Mayor. I'll have to compensate sometime." Emma pouted, her glossy lower lip sticking out ever so childishly. Her large green eyes gleamed in a teasing manner. Regina raised her brows and tried not to laugh at how utterly cute it was. "Sorry it's just how I am. I know it's annoying but I don't care," Emma said._

_Regina could not believe this girl. She was so gutsy, despite learning Regina's role as the mayor of the town. Now she's talking and teasing as if they were known friends or something._

_The mayor lifted her posture even straighter, walked forward until she was very close to Emma's face, and said ever so softly: "It. Will. Not. Be. Necessary. My dear. I don't care if this incident bothers you for the rest of your life. You do not want to get on my bad side." Regina tilted Emma's chin up. "Now I suggest you run along now, back to your fiance."_

_Emma looked shaken and flushed. It sent a shiver of pleasure down Regina's spine as she let go of the young girl's chin and watched her cast her eyes downward. **Yes, I am your mayor. Know your place, Miss Swan.**_

_"Sorry Madame Mayor," Emma grumbled._

_"Accepted," Regina sneered and turned her heel on the girl._

_She heard Emma huff and her footsteps retreat. Then when there was enough distance, Emma yelled: "This isn't over!"_

_Regina figured. She just smirked and whispered knowingly, "No, it isn't."_

* * *

 

Regina flipped her shoulder length hair back and picked up her to-go coffee from the counter at Granny's. It was a slow afternoon, so luckily she didn't have to wait long for her order. Just as she turned around to leave, she almost bumped herself into--

"Whoa Emma!" Regina said in surprise. The coffee, luckily, did not slip from her hand. 

Emma startled and laughed. She had her phone out and was not paying attention. She quickly placed the phone back into her pocket. "Sorry Regina. Killian was updating me on our new house. I'm really excited for it." 

"Oh...that's nice," Regina said politely.

The two women stood there, feeling a bit awkward. 

"How's Henry holding up?" Regina asked.

"Doing a little better, thanks to you." Emma smiled gratefully. Regina felt better that the lawyer for him had come through. 

"Does he know about the house?" Regina said.

"Yeah he does. But...he seemed pretty indifferent. More upset actually," Emma recalled. "Not that I blame him honestly. I just...I wish there was something more I could do for him. I wish this had never happened in the first place."

"Don't we all," Regina agreed. "Let's just hope it all goes well and he won't have to face..."

"Yeah," Emma finished her faltered sentence.

More silence, until Emma spoke up again, "So how've you been? Did you eat? You want me to buy you lunch or something?" 

Regina chuckled and was about to say that she was just heading out. But she held back. "You know what," she said. "I am actually kind of hungry."

Emma flashed a bright happy smile at that and ordered food while Regina saved a table. Emma knew Regina's favorites so Regina wasn't too concerned about what Emma would order for her. 

They ate and talked. Everything seemed in place and Regina was thankful for a sense of normalcy. She remembered all those years where it was just she and Emma spending time together like this, getting closer and closer, the bond between two friends becoming stronger. It felt like one of those times again, and Regina savored it. She savored Emma, sitting right across from her. Her goofy laugh, messy blonde hair, and those pretty green eyes. Regina wished she could say they were brighter than when she first saw them on the bubbly young eighteen year old Emma Swan. But despite Emma's cheerfulness now, there lurked a strange emotion behind those eyes, one of a dull emptiness, almost sad and tired. It only made Regina feel sad as well. 

Her eyes couldn't help but linger over that ring, as if it were the one responsible for sucking the life out of Emma the moment it went on her finger. It was so familiar, just like the day at the coffee-cart, except back then Emma was....happy? Safe? Secure with herself and her friends? Now it just felt like doom shadowed over her. Regina feared the minute Emma stepped off that altar with Killian, that would be the end of it all. She wanted to throw up at that thought. She couldn't imagine it, she really couldn't imagine Emma marrying that man....or any other man to be honest. Neal was acceptable, but still. Emma deserved someone who connected with her in all ways, someone who could make her life comfortable and happy, like a best friend. She deserved....

Regina couldn't help but blush. Who exactly did Regina Mills think Emma Swan deserved? Well it was certainly not that Killian Jones, who did nothing but bring misery upon everything. She hated that man with a passion. Every time he opened his mouth, it was all Regina could do to not rip her own ears out so she didn't have to hear his bullshit. The things he pulled with the town and its meetings this past year were horrendous. She used to be able to successfully shut him up before but now, the battle was going downhill and it was scary. Regina couldn't help but feel that something terrible was going to happen, and soon. She didn't know what, or why she felt this way in particular. But it was unsettling. 

"Regina?" Emma said, breaking the mayor out of her thoughts. She put her hand over Regina's and stroked it soothingly. "You ok? You seem tense all of a sudden." 

Regina's breath hitched as she gazed at the other woman. Emma stared back, as if seeing Regina for the first time in a long time. She smiled softly and reassuringly, still grazing her fingers over Regina's hand. It was all too surreal. Regina has shared moments like this with Emma plenty of times before, and it made Regina's insides soar each and every time. But she would always shrug it off because Emma liked to be touchy and they were just friends. They will always ever be only friends. 

Killian entered the diner from the back where the hotel was. He was all smiles when he walked over to where they sat. "Emma, come. Let's g--" His smile dropped when he saw the two holding hands. Emma quickly pulled hers back. Regina's palm now felt cold and empty. 

Killian's brows furrowed as if waiting for an explanation, or just trying to rationalize why Emma would be sitting with Regina, never mind touching hands. 

"Killian, hey. We were just talking about--" Emma started.

"Get up. We're going to see the house," Killian commanded strictly. Emma obeyed without a word, mouthing "sorry" to her friend. Regina simply nodded in understanding, even though it made her sick. 

Emma said to Killian, "I have to go back to work soon so--"

"Just go, we'll talk outside." 

Emma left and Killian followed behind, giving Regina a cool prideful glare as he walked away. It was positively evil, as if he had _won_ something. Again Regina felt that overwhelming sense of doom. What the hell is happening and when will the feeling go away?

~~~~

Regina rubbed at her temples. Maybe another coffee would help, she was feeling extra tired today. A knock sounded at the door to her office.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened. Robert Gold walked in, looking nice and fine in his suit and tie. The cane was a classy touch as always. Regina was impressed with the way Robert carried himself, always seemingly in control and put together. She knew the feeling well. It was all about appearances. 

"Hello Regina," he greeted kindly. Regina smiled. The man may look intimidating but he was so gentle and friendly when you knew him.

"Robert!" Regina got out of her seat and made her way around her desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I think we need to talk."

"Oh? What about?"

"Henry."

Regina nodded and gestured over to the sitting area. Robert sat on one couch while Regina made herself comfortable on the seat across from him. "I've arranged a lawyer for him, though I'm sure you already know. He'll be visiting with me tomorrow to discuss Henry's options."

Robert raised a brow in surprise. "Oh? A lawyer?"

"Emma didn't tell you?"

"No. We're actually not on speaking terms much."

"What? Why's that?"

Robert lowered his gaze. "Belle and I may have tried to push her to drop the engagement. After what he did with Ruby Lucas it just didn't seem like a good idea."

Regina took a breath. She knew about Ruby, heard about it while passing through the grocery store the other day. She did not dare bring it up with Emma, even though she wanted to at first. The whole thing was getting out of hand and too complicated. It was like tiptoeing around bear traps, almost anything slightly negative said about Emma and Killian's relationship was bound to upset her. And judging by Robert's expression, it couldn't just be about Killian cheating. Regina didn't blame him. Killian Jones was a vile human being, she wouldn't wish any woman with him. 

"If only she would see reason," Regina said sadly.

"I don't know if that will happen anytime soon, but she's bound to some time. Regina I think Mr. Jones was involved with the Corn Maze incident."

Regina frowned. "How do you know this?"

"It's a hunch."

"So no proof?"

"Not really. Just that...we were all at Granny's when we saw the news the day Henry was detained. He didn't seem shocked at all. More angry and nervous than anything else. And then he left in a hurry."

"There's not much I can do about that. I'm not saying I don't believe you though. Their loft did blow up that night." Regina scoffed sarcastically. 

"Yes I know. And I know there's nothing to be done without evidence. But even if there were, would that truly be of any help?" Robert asked, as if expecting an answer he already knew.

Regina gave him a small smile. "Probably not."

Robert lingered his gaze on her for a few seconds. Regina couldn't meet his eyes. She felt a sense of shame all of a sudden. 

"Regina what is going on?" he said.

She stayed quiet for a minute before speaking.

"I'm a terrible mayor," she whispered. Then everything came pouring out: "I never had proper training for this. My father died, and then my mother shortly after. It was unexpected, but my father had wanted me in office. It was his wish. But his associates don't like me very much. I'm incompetent, but I still tried and for many years it worked out. With their help I was able to keep the town running, and I learned things along the way. But I'm still not good enough. I don't like the way justice is handled here, but I don't know what to do. I just left it as is, and crime usually hasn't been a big issue in this town for a long time anyway. Now it's all a mess, and the council has taken an interest in Killian, even though he has little experience in politics, or so it seems. Everything is falling out of my hands and I just...can't hold on much longer." 

Robert handed Regina a tissue from the box on the coffee table. She felt more embarrassed now that she started crying, as if letting out all her most personal insecurities wasn't shameful enough. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," he assured. 

Regina wiped her eyes. "Don't worry about it. I've never told anyone. Well, Emma a little bit, but not to this extent."

"Well, Mr. Jones is obviously not helping matters. Not for anyone. He is hurting my family, Miss Mayor."

"Hurting?"

"He attacked Belle at the Ball."

Regina gasped. "W-What? He...my god. Did he do anything?"

"No he didn't get a chance. But he threatened her in the women's bathroom. And then he proposed to Emma."

Regina wanted to vomit. She already hated that night plenty when Killian had gotten down on one knee in front of her best friend, but now the thought of him threatening assault on one of her other good friends and having the nerve to ask for a hand in marriage with Emma afterward was disgusting. 

"And I know he's led my grandson down a dangerous path, one that's landed him in prison."

Regina inspected him. Robert seemed to have something in mind. "You said you wanted to talk about Henry earlier Robert. Does this have something to do with it?"

Robert nodded. "Yes. Belle and I are not happy here. Neither is Henry for obvious reasons, but I believe he hasn't been happy for a long time before his arrest. Emma isn't in a good place either, even if she is unwilling to admit it herself. When I first moved here, I thought this would be a nice peaceful place like Neal had said--"

"And it was Robert. Mostly. There was always trouble with gossip and fighting and...well corporal punishment. But for the most part, when your son still lived in this town...it wasn't completely unbearable." 

Robert looked like he didn't fully believe her, but shrugged it off. 

"You know we shared a lot of the same views of this town and other things," Regina said with a slight chuckle. "You two are a lot alike. I guess that's why we get along so well, don't you think Robert?"

Robert's eyes softened, and he looked sad for a moment. He gave Regina a gentle smile. "I presume so." He exhaled and continued with his pitch, "Anyway, it's not going to work out. We would have moved away much sooner if not for Henry's predicament. I didn't realize he had a lawyer before I got here, so I guess my plan will have to wait a bit. Regina, what I'm about to say isn't going to sound right in any way, but I think in Storybrooke at least, bending the rules won't be the end of the world."

"What is it?"

"If by chance, things don't work out with Henry's trial, I want you to find a way release him in secret. Belle and I will leave town and take him with us. It's the safest option I have for my grandson."

Regina gaped a bit, processing what Robert had just proposed. "H-How could I do something like that?" 

"You can find a way to gain access to Henry can't you? Whenever you visit, you could smuggle him a key somehow and give him instructions on the safest way of escape. Make up some order to distract the guards and get them out of the building. I'm sure you can use your power to do _something_."

Regina gulped and thought about it. Yes, it was true. Perhaps for Henry's sake, now that he had a probable safe escape with Robert and Belle, it may be possible. But it was scary. If she was caught doing this illegal act, who knows WHAT might happen to her, and more importantly Henry.

"This is incredibly risky and I can't believe you're asking such a thing," she said.

"I know. But I'm getting desperate. It's ok. We don't have to act just yet. Let's see how the lawyer handles Henry's case first. Will you help Regina? For Henry?"

"What about Emma? She'll be upset about you taking Henry away like that."

"I know. I actually talked to her about this once before. It would have been much easier since she's the sheriff and has more access to the prison, but of course she disagreed. I'm still hoping for a miracle. Maybe she'll be easier to convince if things don't go well for Henry and she starts getting desperate. She's his mother after all. But by chance she doesn't in that time, you should help get him out. And then we will be leaving Storybrooke. We will keep contact with each other about Emma. This will be done in secret. Emma is bound to break without her son and Mr. Jones won't do a very good job in supporting her. Belle knows this, he is extremely similar to her former lover. They are abusive men and eventually they get so bad even their partners will fear for their safety. I would hope Jones wouldn't do anything too rash to harm her, which is why you should always keep your eye on her in case of big trouble."

"Definitely. And Belle knows you're scheming?"

"Yes. She's as desperate as I am to leave. If Emma comes to you for help, you will offer her mine and Henry's location and help her go quietly without alerting Mr. Jones. She will not be happy with me when reunited, but at least she will be with Henry and out of this town."

Regina felt her stomach knot. It was all too much to handle. 

Robert leaned forward. "Please Regina. Please help us. Help my family. You're the only one who can."

She took a deep breath and thought about it all. Robert's plan could either work, or cause an unfix-able disaster. Regina's mind went to Henry in his cell. Something wasn't right there, she could feel it. Henry was devastating to look at, and while that's expected being in jail and all, Regina could sense more going on. She remembered the rash on his lip and the very light bruising of his cheek the last time she saw him. Was he being abused? Were the guards beating him? She didn't like that thought one bit. She wanted to help them escape, she really did. She loved Henry and she formed a great friendship with Robert and Belle. Then of course there was Emma, who would either make it out of here in one piece or never. Robert had decided it would be her choice from now, since she no longer listened to anyone who tried to help her. That made Regina feel very sad. But if Belle's theory was true, then maybe there was still hope for Emma. Regina would make sure to keep a close eye on her friend, and if she saw any sign of physical abuse, she would force arrest on that man no matter what it took. Even at the cost of her friendship with Emma. 

Regina nodded in agreement, but she was still a little uncertain. "What if this doesn't work?"

Robert stared in silence, pondering the question. Then he said, "I will come back and take full responsibility." 

Regina's eyes widened. This man was so willing to take any risk, no matter how large, to save his grandson. She looked on in admiration and fear. 

Swallowing out of anxiety, she said, "Ok, I'll do it if it comes to that." 

Robert let out a sigh of relief. He'd probably been holding it in for a long time. "Thank you Regina," he said gratefully. His face revealed so much emotion. "Thank you so much."

Regina hoped the trial would go their way. 

"I also have another favor in the meantime," Robert said.

"Really?"

"Yes. And maybe this will benefit the both of us."

* * *

 

_Regina stood on the balcony of the girl's dormitory and watched her friend Malorie play lacrosse with a few of the other girls._

_"Yeah Mal!" Regina cheered as the team scored._

_Mal looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun, and smiled. She winked and Regina giggled._

_"Regina."_

_Regina whirled around to the woman behind her. "Mom? What are you doing here?"_

_"Visiting you of course," the older woman replied. Regina regarded her mother's well dressed attire and perfectly blown-out hair. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Why did her mother have to focus so much on appearances all the time?_

_"I didn't know you would come," Regina muttered._

_"Don't be so moody, aren't you happy to see me?" Her mother put her hand on Regina's shoulder and Regina endured it._

_"Did you get my package?" her mother said._

_"Yes Mom. Thanks for the clothes and everything," Regina said dryly. Her mom had sent chic but elegant clothing as well as makeup for Regina's fifteenth birthday. Any other teenage girl would have been super excited but Regina found herself not caring. She would have preferred a new horse riding outfit. Her old one was getting too small and dirty._

_Regina turned her attention back to Mal. Oh she was so nice with those cute little shorts on. Mal knew Regina liked the way she looked in them. She would purposely bend forward to position the ball, making sure her pert little ass was in Regina's view. Right now, Mal was tying her dirty blonde hair up into a ponytail. Regina sighed. She couldn't wait until her mother left and she could spend time alone with her favorite roommate later tonight._

_"Regina," her mother spoke up in a serious tone. Regina looked at her to see a tight-lipped expression across her face. "We didn't send you to this exclusive school so you can fantasize about your girl friends all day."_

_Regina blushed hard. **Oh no**._

_"But I wasn't--"_

_"Don't. I'm not dumb. You didn't think I wouldn't notice by now? You're lucky your father's clueless about your...sick obsession."_

_Regina gasped in dismay. "No, Mom it's not a--"_

_"It's unnatural sweetheart. You should be thinking about your future."_

_Regina snapped. "My future?! What about my future? Shouldn't that be decided by ME?"_

_She only received a slap across the face. Regina saw Mal looking worried from a distance. Her teammates then scolded her for missing the passing ball. Regina felt her tears coming._

_Her mother straightened herself. "I will talk to the dean about getting you a private room. You will not be seeing that girl over there again. I'll make sure of it. Do not disobey me Regina. You are doing very well here. Keep up the good work. One day, you will thank me for this."_

_And up until the very day of her mother's passing, Regina never thanked her for anything._

* * *

 

Regina opened her door after a couple rings. "Emma?" 

Emma stood there in a cute brown sweater and black leggings with knee high boots. Her hair was braided loosely to the side. She gave Regina a small smile. It was all too sweet. Regina let her in. 

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked incredulously. "Not that I mind at all. I just thought Killian wouldn't like it--"

"I know. He's at the school doing some pet fundraiser thing for the shelter. He doesn't know." 

The two women sat on the couch together. Neither said anything at first. 

"I could make some tea?" Regina offered.

"No thanks. Actually, I wanna ask you something important," Emma said, sounding hesitant.

Regina waited. 

Emma breathed in and asked, "What do you...think about Killian? Like, really think about him?"

Regina froze. What could she possibly say? Why would Emma ask her this? The truth would only make her angry. Regina couldn't understand what brought this on. Emma was just sitting there, her large eyes innocent and expectant. 

"Why are you asking?" the mayor questioned apprehensively.

Emma played with her hands. "I want to know."

"Do you really?" 

Emma huffed. "Yes I do. And it's ok, I can take it. I won't be...mad."

Regina found it interesting that Emma was expecting an answer she wouldn't like. But the blonde was still cautious. Emma did want to hear an honest reply, but she seemed unsure of whether it would really affect her or not. Regina needed to tread carefully.

"Honestly...I never pictured you with a man like him," Regina said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're too good for him."

Regina sensed Emma's breath catch, but was quickly controlled again. "So you don't like me with him," Emma stated.

"....No," Regina answered.

Silence. Emma nodded and took another breath. "Ok. Why is that?"

"Emma...you're not gonna like this--"

"But I think I need to hear it."

Regina thought for a nervous moment, then spoke, "He's a terrible person. He treats you like you're his property. He's not faithful and he's crude with other women. He has no boundaries. He's controlling. The fact that you have to sneak around just to see me, or ask his permission on things you shouldn't have to ask permission for...it's all wrong. Most of all, I'm just worried for you. I feel like I'm losing my best friend here, and Emma, if this keeps up, I'm afraid you'll end up with nobody BUT him." 

Regina did not expect all that to spill out. She waited anxiously for Emma's temper to hit any moment. 

Emma was staring at the floor, her eyes glistening in sorrow. 

"Emma I'm sorry--"

"No," Emma choked out, "it's fine."

Regina eyed her and slowly put her hand over Emma's. Emma put her other hand over it. 

"Emma, why did you come here?" 

"Because--" Emma whispered shakily, "because I missed you. I miss a lot of people. I miss Henry. I don't know what's wrong with me or...or why I yelled at Papa and Belle b-but...I just need you. I need you Regina."

Regina grabbed her tearful friend and wrapped her in her arms. She soothed Emma as best she could. Emma cried for a long time. Her sobs shook her body and Regina stroked the woman's hair and back, trying not to cry herself. She was so relieved, Emma was beginning to see. Maybe there was a God somewhere above this twisted world. 

"Emma shh...it's ok. It's ok honey," Regina cooed, pressing her forehead against Emma's. Emma hiccuped a sob, her look cast downwards as tears continued flooding her cheeks. Regina wiped them away as gently as she could. "I'm here. I'm here Emma. I'll always be here." 

Emma locked her watery eyes on Regina's. Regina had a difficult time reading them, but she was just so beautiful, her best friend. Her Emma. Spilling coffee all over her expensive dress suit all those years ago was the one of the greatest things Emma Swan had ever done. Regina hid it for a long time, but she knew there was more between them. The mayor usually found herself neutral with women she knew were completely straight, but she could sense Emma was different, even when she was with Neal. Emma had admitted bashfully two years into their friendship that she did peck a girl on the lips at a high school party, but brushed it off as a drunken mistake. Regina respected Neal, but she always wondered...what if? And now...maybe this was it. Emma just didn't know. She needed to know. 

Without thinking it through, Regina moved in and placed her lips on Emma's. Emma gasped, but didn't break away. She began kissing right back, allowing Regina to stroke the side of her face as they moved their lips against each other. 

Then Emma let out a yelp and leaped back on the sofa. Regina blinked, her heart practically skipping out. _It happened. It really happened...but...no...oh no..._

Emma's face was flushed red, her eyes bugging out as if she didn't even realize why she did what she did. "Wh-What are you doing?" she squealed fearfully.

"I-I..." _Shit._ Regina wanted to kick herself. She shouldn't have done that, she really shouldn't have. Emma's eager response to the kiss was possibly out of vulnerability. Regina shook her head, thinking if that was really it. Emma looked like she saw a ghost, so frightened and confused. 

There was a vibrating buzz. Emma took her phone out of her pocket with shaky hands. Regina could see the message from Killian:

 

**Where the hell are you? Come back now. I need you.**

 

"Emma, no--" Regina tried to reach for her, but Emma stood away. 

"This...Regina, it wasn't like that," Emma stammered as she backed towards the door. "I'M not like that."

"But--"

"I'm with Killian!"

_No. No! What have I done?!_

Emma was still shivering, she looked so panicked. "We can't do this. I-I need to go. He'll be mad."

Regina couldn't help it, she finally shed her own tears. "Emma don't go! Don't go to him!" She grabbed her hands but Emma slapped them away.

"Stop it! Stay away! I can't...I can't." 

Emma ran out the door and Regina watched, her heart sinking into nothingness. Emma stumbled halfway running and Regina couldn't help but chuckle in misery. It was just like her Emma. Some things never changed. 

She suddenly came to a decision. She needed to talk to Robert again soon. Regina wanted out of town as well. There was nothing here, everyone would turn against her sooner or later. Emma will never let go of Killian Jones, she will never follow her own heart. 

 _"This isn't over!"_ Emma had said that day. Young, sweet, happy Emma.

Regina watched the retreating figure and whispered, "Yes...it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was all Regina's POV surprisingly, but she is an important character so I thought of writing a whole chapter just for her. I had already planned a short backstory, so now was the time to use it. I have a sort of soft spot for Madame Mayor ;) Poor Regina though. Emma most likely panicked out of confusion but I'm sure it's still annoying.
> 
> Also to make clear in the beginning when Emma and Regina first met, Henry already existed. He was one and a half years old. For it to make sense for this fic's timing (hopefully), Henry is presently 15 and Emma is in her early 30s, so she probably had him at around 16 or early 17. Irresponsible sure lol and I never made a chapter telling how Robert dealt with it, but in the end, he obviously really liked Emma and consented to her engagement with Neal when she was legal. Neal would be just a year or two older than Emma, they attended high school together. The reason it wasn't revealed the chapter was because it was from Regina's perspective and obviously she would have no way of knowing at the time. Emma didn't mention it because the situation didn't call for it and squeezing it in would be out of the blue and forced. 
> 
> Hope this was interesting enough. Next we will find out the other deal Regina made with Robert :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tells Belle about his meeting with Regina.   
> Killian continues to spy on the Golds and comes up with a plan to steal Belle away.  
> After the trial, Regina realizes that desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Belle? You home?" Robert called when he entered through the front door of his house after work. It was obvious she was though, as Robert could currently smell and hear the occurrence of cooking in the kitchen. 

Belle appeared to him. She was wearing comfortable clothing, which is what she usually wore after a day at the library; she had yet to remove her makeup and her hair was still done quite nicely. Robert remembered watching her curling and pinning that gorgeous auburn mane of hers. They've been married for years, yet sometimes he still enjoyed seeing her do the mundane activities of every day life. It was comforting and rather beautiful.

Belle smiled. "Hi sweetie. How was work?" Her expression then grew a bit more serious. "Did you...talk with Regina?"

Robert nodded.

"And?" Belle pushed on.

Robert walked forward and pulled Belle into a hug. "She'll help us if the time comes," he said softly into her hair, breathing in the fresh rosy scent of it.

Belle relaxed and pressed up against him. "I'm so glad to hear that."

"But I have other news," Robert informed, pulling back. "We may not have to take a risk after all. Henry has a lawyer, courtesy of Regina."

Belle gaped happily. "Th-That's great! Maybe this won't end so terribly then."

Robert wanted to believe that. He really did. But he knew that just because the lawyer might be a help to Henry, it didn't guarantee his grandson any freedom, at least not for a long time. There was possibility of avoiding death, which was good, but Robert would rather not leave Storybrooke at all without Henry by his side. Then there was the chance of the lawyer not being able to win Henry's case. Then of course, Robert would have to move his plan forward with Regina's reluctant help. He explained all of this and his meeting with the mayor to Belle over dinner. 

Robert didn't actually think that Regina would agree to it, but as hesitant as she was and had every right to be, she did. And Robert couldn't feel more thankful. He was also grateful for the mayor's love for Henry and how incredibly useful that became to him. Regina was doing them an IMMENSE favor, one that could get her in a lot of trouble, but she said she would still do it. Robert wanted to take Regina out of the town as well. That woman did not deserve to be here at all, but duty calls and he probably wouldn't be able to convince her of that anyway.

Belle listened and hoped for the best. She especially hoped that Emma would come around. Belle was certain she would, she just had a feeling. Robert wanted Belle to be right about this.

Then, Belle gave him a smirk. "Ok, I know you've been dragging this out more than needed. What did she say to your deal?" The smile widened. "I really need to know."

"Well..." Robert teased. He paused for a long moment.

"Stop! Out with it!" 

Robert looked at her, beaming. "Yes."

Belle jumped up from her chair and threw her arms around her husband, hugging him fiercely. "Oh Robert! Robert! I am so proud! I love you so much."

Robert felt warm. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Belle." 

She then sat on his lap and continued her loving embrace on him, feeling lighter at the prospect of their short future in Storybrooke being less abrasive than it was before. 

Robert observed Regina's position as mayor. Currently, it wasn't going so well. He didn't really know what Killian Jones played in this matter, but Robert knew that that man was an obstacle. And Killian didn't respect Regina, nor see her as a threat to him. Robert had carefully paid attention in regular town meetings, even ones that didn't involve him. He just went to spectate what was happening around town. Robert Gold was a fast learner. It was why he was quick to start managing stores in his late twenties, then eventually owning them. Regina had tasked him as a landlord and he picked up quite well on that too. He knew he could handle the next, much larger task he offered to do by Regina's side. In any other town, he probably wouldn't be granted this certain request seeing as he had no prior experience and Robert would be extremely hesitant to do it anyway. But seeing as how this wasn't an average town and the mayor was a friend of his, not to mention her patience was running low along with her confidence, Robert found the perfect opportunity to step in and suggest kindly that he work with Regina on running the normal functions of Storybrooke.

Yes, he was to be her vice mayor, or second in command. Regina Mills won't have to be alone in this, and she won't have to deal with Jones taking over for her if she were to fall ill or be injured again. After hearing Robert's arguments and having an extensive discussion, Regina shook his hand in agreement and even smiled him welcome.

This would make things easier. Regina wouldn't have to do anything alone, Robert could be of help, including in the rescue of Henry. And in the meantime, he would gain respect from the citizens around him. Or maybe not, but at least they won't be able to openly act so rudely and alarming as they have done in the past. Ever since rumors about him and his wife started floating around more aggressively, Robert took to dressing and carrying himself in a more intimidating manner. And with his tight friendship with the mayor, it sort of did work and no one wanted to cross him directly, though they sometimes did anyway. After all, he was still only the owner of a pawn shop, one that wasn't even doing as well as it used to. But now, his added new job would suit his look more acceptably. More people were bound to back off once news got around, Regina had said as much. Also, as much as he hated to acknowledge this, but Robert knew his gender would play a factor and he would actually be more respected and feared than Regina. This would do for the time being. It was only until he and his family bounced out of town forever....

All thought fled when Robert felt a nibbling touch below his ear. Belle pulled back and smiled so sweetly at him, so pure. She bit her lip innocently, though Robert knew that tactic too well. He felt a growl building up in his chest.

"I'm so proud of you Robert," she whispered. "I know it will be better now." She roamed her fingers down his tie and leaned forward to mumble something in his ear. 

 _Oh, you are a naughty one aren't you my Belle?_ Robert thought, his pupils dilating. 

Dinner was over...at least for him. Robert stood, lifting Belle off her feet. She let out a surprised yelp and didn't have much time to recover as she was rushed upstairs and into the bedroom. Robert grinned devilishly, excited to be moving on to dessert. 

* * *

 

Emma was fairly excited (or at least expectant, no one could really tell by her sudden mood changes anymore) about moving into the new house soon. Their things were all packed up and ready to go. They would officially move out of Granny's in a couple days. Killian should be looking forward to it as well, that's what his focus should really be on. Instead he sat there in the dimness of the little crappy hotel room, seething at what he had just heard in the Gold residence.

Killian ran his hands over his face, trying to block out Belle's annoying, yet adorable, squealing about Robert's new job announcement. He narrowed his eyes at his laptop. Something had to be done about this. Killian could not BELIEVE that ROBERT out of ALL people was able to snag a position such as vice mayor! That damn Regina was such a fucking cheat! Killian wanted to be rid of her. He wanted to be rid of Gold too. He was angered by the fact that Gold had only been living in Storybrooke for around eight fucking months and was already near the top while Killian himself had to spend over a year kissing the town's ass in order to get remotely close enough to Regina and her council. 

Killian had always wanted a position of respectable leadership, but he never knew the right ways to obtain it. For a while he had been content with being a fisherman and captain of his own boats. On the side, he sold narcotics, but that he had been doing since he was in his early twenties with his older brother. After his brother's death, Killian had never wanted to let selling go completely. He had made many corrupt connections over the years that are now becoming useful. Finding Storybrooke was like striking gold for a man like Killian Jones. He laughed to himself at the pun as he continued watching his enemy on the computer. Oh how he wanted to strike Gold all right...

And Regina was a whole other story. Killian initially never cared to take her down or anything, not when first setting foot on the town for a short time almost four years ago, when no one knew him at all. He could have been fine simply working with the mayor, much like Gold is doing now. But shortly after snagging the beautiful blonde sheriff three years later and moving in, he'd found the current mayor to be a nuisance and clearly not good enough for the job, at least not to his eyes. Not to mention, that woman was always all over HIS woman and whenever Killian got the feeling Emma was reciprocating that with Regina, it made the man's teeth grind in anger. It also didn't make much sense to him either. Killian knew about that traitorous Neal, an issue he'd taken care of when first laying eyes on his golden-haired beauty and deciding he would keep her all to himself not only for her looks, but her convenient role in the town as well. Emma had been in love with that man, yet she shows some feelings for Regina. And Killian knows Emma loves _him_ otherwise she wouldn't have accepted his proposal. What the fuck is she then? Confused? That wouldn't work. Killian would make the decision for her. She would choose him, only him. Regina would be gone, just as Neal was gone. Henry would also have to be gone, as he was just an annoying reminder of her past love. He tried with that boy, he really did. But Killian's just not much of a stepfather type. His future family would be just that...HIS. Not anyone else's leftovers. 

Killian perked up and switched to another camera. Gold had carried Belle into the bedroom. Her clothes were being shed as she moaned and writhed underneath him on the bed. Killian took a deep breath as she was now bare except for her red laced panties. She was laying there, flushed as Robert took his time disrobing his suit jacket and tie, smirking down at her, no doubt teasing the incredibly sexy woman. 

 _She is so perfect,_ Killian thought. It was the same as when he first found Emma, the same feelings of want. And he planned to have her too. What could go wrong with having two women? Emma would never have to know. If anything, he could just get rid of her once she becomes too much of bother or a bore. And then Belle could be his only proper love interest. 

But there are obstacles to worry about. Gold would have to go. And Killian now had an idea of how to do just that. Easy. He would just have to turn Belle against her husband. Killian knew the older man's biggest secret, and now he knew how to use it. He would have to make Gold so angry at Belle, enough to lose a bit of his temper with her. Belle would run, and Killian would be there, arms open, ready to take her in. And then eventually...everyone would find out about Gold's murderous past. He had already shown how violent he could be, it would be easy to convince people that he wasn't safe to be around. Gold would be locked away, and then done for, like his grandson. But to make the brunette doubt her husband in the first place, Killian would have to take care of the mayor first. And before that? The boy. Killian eyed the black briefcase by his table. It was all part of his plan. There was enough in there to bribe that lawyer Regina got for Henry, thanks to his little side business. Killian couldn't help but laugh. They could never win. They could never take what would...no SHOULD...be his.

Killian sat back, watching his pretty little Belle. Her panties were pulled away, legs spread and raised to her shoulders. Killian switched to a different angle, getting the PERFECT view of everything. Gold held her legs steady as he lapped his tongue in and out of her. 

Killian's favorite part was when Belle later took dominance and climbed over Gold, kissing him down until she reached...

Killian felt his face heat up. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his dick out of his pajama pants and stroked himself to the moving image of Belle bobbing her head up and down, sucking hungrily on Robert's rock hard cock. He visualized her doing this to him someday, and that thought almost sent him over the edge. No, he wanted to prolong this feeling, wanted to wait to see what Belle would do next. She straddled Robert and then lifted that beautiful ass up, preparing to lower it down so she could ride him. 

 _Yes,_ Killian told himself as he stroked faster,  _I can't let this one go ANYWHERE. She cannot leave this town. I won't let that happen. Their stupid little plan will never work. I'll get that husband of hers to fuck up so bad...she'll have no choice but to run to me. She will only ever have ME. Don't worry my love, I can take care of you a thousand times better than that old man ever can. I'll love you forever. I promise._

 

**One Month Later**

 

Regina could care less about the harsh sounds of breaking glass and loud thuds surrounding her as she continued throwing and smacking away anything she came into contact with in the privacy of her office. 

"RAAGGHHHH!" she growled as she grabbed her coffee mug and flung it on the wall. The mug shattered to pieces. Regina pulled on her hair, making a complete mess of it. SHE was a mess, a total wreck. 

She had been hoping, practically _praying_ , that Henry's trial would go well. She had met with the lawyer as much as she could to make sure things were going smoothly, but on THE DAY OF...

It's as if the world had flipped itself around just to screw Regina and everyone she cared for. 

"Miss Mayor?" the secretary who had just come in whispered timidly to Regina. Her eyes were wide behind her glasses as she stared at the mess. "Are you...alright?"

Regina breathed in and out. She must have looked insane, judging from her assistant's wide-eyed look. "I...I'll get someone in here...to clean," she rasped between breaths. "Do not...speak of this to anyone or...you're fired." She waved for the secretary to leave her alone, and the younger woman did as told. 

Regina let out a loud sigh and hobbled over to the window, frustrated tears stinging her eyes. How could this have happened? Henry wasn't supposed to be sentenced to death...the lawyer had practically guaranteed probation..but not death. When the time came...he had asked Henry all the wrong and weak questions, questions the boy wasn't even that prepared for. The man then barely tried to counter any arguments made by Wendy's lawyer. 

Regina will never forget the look of utter panic stricken on Henry's face when he realized he was basically screwed. She will never forget the way Robert had angrily shouted obscenities in the courtroom, his face completely red, veins visible on his forehead. He had to be taken away by force. And Belle, too shocked and upset to say anything, went after him. Henry's former friends were still and silent, though that tall blonde one had a small smirk on his face. It didn't seem like a victory smirk, more like a sad satisfaction of taking his former best friend down to Hell with him. The rest were somber as they sat in their cuffs. They had also been sentenced the same fate in a matter of months. 

Wendy and her family had won everything. They were relieved, they were happy. Wendy cried because it was finally over...she could move on. And after the execution, the family would find a new home elsewhere and start fresh. Regina wanted to strangle her...but the poor girl didn't really deserve it. Regina felt bad for thinking it. 

_This is what it was like to know someone you love be sentenced as a criminal. To hope for the losing side, the wrong side._

But no...Henry was not a criminal. Not really. He did not take part in the actual act of rape...but he had done nothing to stop it either. And that was only because he'd been afraid. Henry had told his side of the story. It was valid, it should have been understandable, as sad as the situation was. But the town would never know any of it. And after it was all said and done, the lawyer was nowhere to be found. 

Regina could not understand what the hell had happened. She could still hear Emma's deep sobbing echoing in the halls of the courthouse as Killian held the blonde tightly in his arms. He barely looked sorry...it was all so fake. Regina couldn't even stomach trying to talk with her friend. After what had occurred between them that night in her mansion...she knew Emma didn't want to be near her. 

The tears fell and Regina stifled a cry. Emma had lost her son. Regina lost her friend as well as the boy she will ever consider as her own. 

Robert would be here tomorrow, she had gotten his message through text. They would have to act fast. It would have been so much better if the lawyer had actually done his job. Henry would've been out soon and they would have left town without care, leaving all its fucked up shit behind. But now they would have to move forward with Robert's shaky plan. Regina wanted to throw up. She was so nervous, but she needed to do this. For Henry. And this was also the perfect time to tell Robert that she would be going with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can start moving things a bit quicker now. I already have a lot in mind...most of which has been planned from the beginning. And now FINALLY I'll be able to write it.   
> FYI hope no one gets the wrong idea or feels too annoyed by his character, but Killian is no criminal mastermind so don't worry too much lol. He's not as smart as he thinks. Perhaps, not everything will go as planned.... ;)


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian pays a visit to Belle and Kathryn at the library after hours. He threatens Belle yet again and accidentally lets a major secret slip from his mouth.

Robert took long strides down the street after a meeting at the mayor's office, cane tapping roughly on the ground as he walked. Word had spread about his position, as Regina had predicted it would, and now Robert noticed the many eyes that followed him, glancing or staring. He didn't care. He was still upset, and he knew those stares were not only for being the new assistant mayor, but rather because of what occurred at that damn trial. So many people had attended, and he had lost his temper in front of them all. It didn't matter though. Despite the pity and laughter behind his back, at least no one was approaching him. Absolutely no one, not even the people he once thought were his friends. They were not around to offer comfort. Who could blame them? He was a tainted man with a tainted family, a tainted bloodline. Everyone was afraid of his rage. Robert didn't care. It was better this way, he was glad they were afraid. It ensured he would be left alone, as he had much bigger things to worry about.

Henry was set to die some time in September. Robert was determined to not let that happen. They would have to wait a while, as things were a bit hectic right now, and Robert and Regina had yet to come up with a way to get entrance and exit to the prison without being seen. One thing was for sure, it all had to be done before September ever came. Then, he would leave with his family...taking Regina along with him. 

It had surprised Robert when Regina requested she leave too, but he was relieved to hear it. After all, it's what he had wanted for her as well. He never actually thought she would suggest the idea herself. 

As Robert walked, he saw a familiar figure with dark hair and a leather jacket approaching a few yards away. It sickened him to his stomach. 

Killian smirked when they met face to face. "Hello Mr. Gold. Lovely day is it not?"

Robert scoffed. "Not while my grandson is still locked away, with no way for me to see him."

"I guess you'll just have to wait until...you know...the big day," the other man replied, with a hint of sadness etched into his voice. Robert scowled. Killian seemed anything but genuine about this. Either the man was a terrible actor, or he was just mocking Robert.

Robert didn't really understand why Killian would do such a thing as mocking, or why he would be ok with Henry's situation since the two had always seemed fairly close and friendly, not to mention the boy was his fiancee's son. But that was the key word though: seemed. Everything here was not as it seemed. There was something wrong with Killian's behavior, well...more than usual at least...and Robert knew it, but there was no way to be sure what was going on. After all, Robert was also almost sure the man was involved with the Maze incident. Whether he set Henry and his friends up or not that night was another question that would never be answered.

"Yes. The day my grandboy is murdered in front of me. I'm sure you'll be doing the honors Mr. Jones?" Robert spat sarcastically.

Killian furrowed his brows. "Murder? It's not murder Mr. Gold. Henry, as devastating as this is, committed a crime. He's only receiving the punishment given to him by the court of law." He let out a pained sigh, one that didn't convince Robert of anything. "And who's to say I'll be pulling that rope this time?"

Robert shrugged. "I don't know, just seems like something you'd do."

Killian narrowed his eyes, one side of his mouth twitching up. "Funny thing you should bring up murder like that. It isn't something I would do. I believe _you_ would though." 

Killian enjoyed the look on Robert's face right then, one of shock and fear as if he'd been found out or something. It was there for a few quick seconds, then gone, the face hardened and cold again. A hint of anger traced beneath his gaze. Killian marveled at it. He loved getting under Gold's skin like this. It's not like the older man could suddenly figure it all out and search his home for hidden bugs and cameras. Killian just needed to be careful not to let too much out, but he couldn't resist having fun. He wanted to have as much of it before taking Robert out of the picture. Killian was especially gleeful that the other man didn't know he was straight up lying through his teeth. Of course Killian Jones would murder. It was the only way to get what he wanted, what he deserved. He would murder Mr. Gold and everyone he cared for, be the leader he was meant to be, and laugh over their stupid little graves. He suddenly wondered whether or not Robert had seen the broken patch he had made on Neal's tombstone. Most likely not. Regina had annoyingly hired someone to make a new one quickly, and probably didn't inform Robert of this to save him some heartbreak.

Killian had broken it after a fight with Emma. He no longer remembered exactly what it had been about, all he remembered was that she had compared him to that damn Neal about something. Killian had to remind her that Neal was dead and gone and that she belonged to him now. After a rather brutal fucking to prove she was his, which had Emma screeching and Killian feeling high, he ran off with a sledgehammer and banged that tombstone. It was a hard-ass rock and it had his arm tingling. He would have tried destroying the whole thing if it wasn't for the damn cemetery caretakers, who had heard the commotion, approaching his way. Killian had to quickly put the broken piece back in place, throw the hammer into the nearby bush and pretend like he was there visiting the grave of an old friend. Then he took the hammer, went home, and comforted Emma. 

"What is that supposed to mean Mr. Jones?" Robert said, breaking Killian out of his thoughts.

Killian smiled handsomely. "Well...didn't you try to kill me last year? And then at Granny's last month too?" He laughed as if it were a joke.

Robert wished he actually HAD killed him. Instead he just laughed along. "Of course! You had grabbed hold of my wife! And you weren't letting off even when she told you to! Hahahaha!"

That wiped the grin off the younger man's face. Robert kept his smile and said in a low voice, "I had to do something didn't I?" He tapped his cane, causing Killian to flinch.

"Hmmm, yes well...I'd better head on my way." Killian looked at him with a sneer. "Try not to bash anyone's head in with that cane of yours again eh...Crocodile? We wouldn't want Belle to know you're up to no good again...gotta keep that temper in check. It's what she would want." 

Robert's heart skipped yet again. He didn't understand this. That first statement had scared the hell out of him, as if Killian knew about...the terrible thing he did. But then...how could he possibly know? He was most likely talking about the night at the Maze. And then of course the other times Robert threatened him. It was still unnerving, the way Killian said it, as if he... _knew_.

Robert didn't like it. Maybe he was just being paranoid. He didn't appreciate how close the other man had gotten to him. But he couldn't let Jones see how rattled he was. Masking his face with cool hardness yet again, Robert leaned in as well.

"You seem to be sure of what my wife wants," Robert whispered. "Know this Jones, you don't know her as well as you think, if at all. If anything were to happen to you because of me..." He stepped very uncomfortably close to Killian, who began leaning back in trepidation. "...she'll be sure to understand."

Killian, rather shakily, retorted, "We'll see about that. Maybe...she won't." He stepped back, allowing himself much needed amount of space. "In the meantime, you should relax a bit. You always bully me over hypothetical nonsense. Control yourself...and that cane of yours."

Killian, looking rather smug, began moving past Robert. Robert simply smacked his cane across Killian's legs as he was walking, causing the man to trip and fall forward on the hard pathway. _Oops._ Robert smirked.

Killian yelled out in pain and a woman who was walking past with two of her small children gasped at the sight. A few others on the street saw this too. Robert didn't give a damn fuck, not even when the woman scolded him and tried to help Killian up. It didn't matter, it was worth seeing the younger man squirm in embarrassment. 

Killian glared at him as he brushed himself off. Robert said nothing. He just turned around and continued walking. He could care less about the dirty looks that came his way.

* * *

 

Belle finished stocking the last of books for the day and went back to the desk to finish paperwork. There was to be a fresh arrival of textbooks and other supplies tomorrow morning and Belle wanted to make sure she had everything organized and prepared. She checked the clock on the wall. It was almost time to close the library, the place was almost empty anyway. Kathryn was at the front helping two school girls check out their books. 

"Have a good night," Kathryn said politely, as always. 

"Thanks, you too," the girls replied.

Kathryn sighed and waddled over to sit beside Belle, her hand over her large pregnant belly. 

"Finally," Kathryn said. "I think that was the last of them. Hey, do you think you can lock up? I'm kinda tired." 

"Sure thing," Belle answered with a nod, tucking a curled strand of hair behind her ear. 

Kathryn yelped and Belle startled. 

"What is it?" Belle asked in alarm when she saw Kathryn's grasp over her belly. But she was smiling. Belle raised a brow.

"Kicked...the baby kicked..." Kathryn whispered. 

Belle smiled happily for her friend. "That's beautiful."

"It really is. It's only happened once before. I can never get over it." 

Belle chuckled, holding out her hand hesitantly. "Can I...?"

"Sure!" Kathryn agreed and Belle softly touched at the baby bump.

Belle felt the baby moving around. She was in awe at the little miracle growing inside of her friend. She wondered how it would feel to have life growing inside like this, something created by her and the love of her life. It must be very special. Belle yearned for that feeling, and surprisingly, the feeling of Kathryn's unborn child was not discomforting but rather the opposite. Belle still hoped that one day, she too will be granted a little miracle of her own. 

"It's amazing Kathryn," she whispered.

"I know," her friend said with a light laugh. 

Belle suddenly remembered Kathryn's gender reveal baby shower. It should be soon, yet Kathryn never brought it up again. When Belle asked, Kathryn shifted in her seat looking uncomfortable. Belle didn't have a very good feeling at that response. 

"Oh...um...actually...I can't--" Kathryn started slowly.

"Can't what?"

"I can't...invite you."

Belle's stomach twisted. "...Should I even bother asking why?"

"Belle I want you there! But the others--"

"No no, it's fine." Belle went back to shuffling papers, trying to distract herself. She could feel her eyes burning and she blinked, holding her hurt tears back.

"They're such tight asses!" Kathryn protested. "I tried to explain to them about you and your family issues but they....their mind is set on one thing."

"Why would you have people like that at your party?"

Kathryn stayed quiet for a moment. "Belle they've been my friends for a long time."

"Oh..."

Kathryn placed a hand on Belle's arm. "I have nothing against you hon. I know you and Robert well, and I know you guys are having it rough especially with what's happened with Henry and all. I'm sorry, and I'll never stop being sorry for all that. I want you to know I'm on your side, no matter how skeptical I was at first."

Belle smiled sadly. "Yeah, you _were_ always suspicious of me."

"I had no right to be."

"Thank you Kathryn. I understand why I can't come and I won't ruin it for you. I'm sorry I'll miss it."

Kathryn lowered her eyes. "I'll miss you there. It won't be as much fun without you." She looked at Belle with humor. "I swear to god though I'll kick everyone out if they start any crap talk about you or your family. I'm not about to have my baby shower turn into some shitty gossip column."

Belle laughed. 

"I swear!" Kathryn said. "No I'm serious. I'm done with it. It's getting a little too much. People just exaggerate on everything these days."

Belle shrugged. "I guess there's not much to do in this town is there?"

Kathryn shook her head. "Nope."

Belle sighed. "I wish they would stop. It's so sad the way they speak of Henry and Robert. And then they wonder what could possibly be wrong with ME and....I cannot STAND it! They seriously think Robert ABUSES me! Can you believe that? He's not an abusive ass and I'm no battered wife! I just don't get them at all. A few months ago they WANTED Robert to...how should I say it delicately...'put me in my place?' And now half are saying I should leave, and the other half...well...they stand by what they said."

"Ouch," Kathryn groaned, sympathizing. "Not that I've heard anything but...do you still hear them talk about that silly fictional affair with you and..."

"Not that I've heard much, thank god." Belle looked to the door and her lips curved downward even more. "Oh and speak of the devil himself."

Killian opened the door to the library, bright handsome smile plastered on his face. Belle knew better now. That look used to be pleasing to the eye oh once so long ago. Now it just made her uneasy. She really ought to have locked up the library when Kathryn first asked her to. 

"Good evening miladies," Killian greeted with humorous charm. 

"Library's closed," Kathryn said, simply and bluntly. Killian scowled at her.

"Not quite. The door was open. Looks like I'm here in just enough time to--"

"Leave," Kathryn finished for him. He grimaced.

Belle wanted to snicker but knew that would be a bad idea. Still, she couldn't help her mouth twitch up a little at that.

"So Kathryn, you're looking rather...massive lately. Are you having twins? Or triplets maybe?" Killian asked sarcastically. 

Kathryn rolled her eyes at the exaggeration, but didn't answer him. Killian scoffed, then turned his attention towards Belle. "Hi Belle," he said in a soft gentle tone. Kathryn narrowed her eyes just as Belle widened hers. 

"Killian," Belle said slowly. "If you're here to check out a book you should do it now. You know the library hours. Whether the door is unlocked or not, we always close at around this time."

Killian pouted. "Oh that's too bad. Belle you are too kind letting me get a book when you could just insist on me leaving."

"Yes Belle," Kathryn retorted, looking at Belle in a funny way. "You really are TOO kind."

"Kathryn," Belle hissed pleadingly. Kathryn just sighed. In truth Belle was very nervous. She didn't think it would be a good idea to provoke Killian. At least Kathryn was here with her.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't have enough time to come in earlier today," Killian said. "I'm looking for a tale of...adventure I guess?"

"I guess you thought of that on the walk over here huh?" Kathryn replied.

Killian took a deep breath, trying not to look annoyed. "Kathryn, don't you have somewhere to be? Your shift is over isn't it? Shouldn't you be home resting? A woman carrying children should not work themselves as much. In fact, they shouldn't work at all! It's quite irresponsible. You should be ashamed."

Kathryn stood up and walked around the desk to meet face to face with the man. "First of all, I'm carrying only ONE child, you fucking imbecile. Second, you don't get to have any opinion on what I, or other mothers, should be doing. We know how to take of ourselves JUST fine, without your shitty advice. Thirdly, I'm not leaving you here alone with Belle. You're a fucking moron who has no place in this library or ANY library, and don't think I'm stupid enough to believe you came in here after almost _everyone_ is gone just to check out a damn book. I don't trust you. So until you find your way out, I'll be staying. Right. Here." Then she turned back to her seat and sat down.

Belle was filled with so much gratitude, she could just about hug Kathryn right now. Instead she settled for a small smile towards her good friend. 

Killian looked as if he would burst into flames, but he just took another deep breath and schooled his expression back to normal. "You know," he said, "you should really learn to watch that tongue. The baby might pick up on it."

Kathryn smiled sweetly. "Let's hope it does."

His fake smile disappeared. "Whatever," he grumbled. He looked at Belle. "Belle, would you help me then?"

Belle swallowed nervously and looked from Killian to Kathryn. Kathryn nodded and said, "I'll be right here." Then she sat up straighter. "Unless, you want me to..."

"No no it's alright Kathryn," Belle assured. She'd rather it be her than Kathryn.

Belle slowly stood up and led Killian away. Luckily she didn't have to go downstairs with him, as the genre he was presumably looking for happened to be on the very floor they were on. 

Killian was obviously disgruntled with Kathryn's close presence and that he clearly didn't know the library's interior much at all. Otherwise he would have suggested something that would take them further in seclusion. 

Belle looked through the shelves and Killian stayed close behind. He wasn't even trying to pretend to look for a book, he continued to cast his gaze down on her. 

"Belle," he said. That was it, nothing more. 

Belle took a deep breath, trying to sooth her own incredibly high anxious nerves. She prayed Killian wouldn't notice her shaky hands. Her heart practically thudded out of her chest. All she could remember was that night at the Ball when he had almost forced himself on her. 

"See anything you want?" Belle said sharply and to the point. She would not let her voice quiver. 

"Yes," he murmured. He was still looking at her.

 _Of course,_ Belle thought to herself with a mixture of disgust and fear. 

"I meant the..." Belle trailed off when he took two steps closer behind her. "...the book."

"Do you remember what we talked about at the Ball?" he whispered. They were out of Kathryn's view, hidden amongst the shelves of books. He traced a finger through the locks of her hair behind her ear. Belle shuddered, thinking now would be a good time to shout for Kathryn. She couldn't believe he was bringing this up right now. Why and for what reason? What could he possibly try and do at THIS instant? And he had the nerve to ask about what they "TALKED" about? Because from what Belle remembered, there wasn't really much "talking" at all, at least not on HER part.

"Killian, if you're not going to--"

All of a sudden, his fingers locked onto her hair, only slightly. It wasn't hard but it made Belle freeze in place.

He leaned in close. "Don't even think about it." His voice sounded broken and gravelly, like he was trying to restrain himself. Belle's eyes widened. 

"What are you talking about?" she said, doing her best to remain calm. "Let go of me."

His grip became tighter. "Don't leave," he growled breathlessly. "I know what you're planning. Don't leave me. Or else."

"Kathryn!" Belle shouted, her panic rising rapidly. 

The sound of a chair moving out of the way, a thump, and Kathryn's little yelp was heard as she scurried over. 

Killian jumped back and hit his back on the shelf, completely startled. Some of the hardback books from above jerked from the sudden movement and toppled on his head. Killian squeaked and winced, rubbing his hand on his hurt head.

Kathryn just stared. "What's going on? What did you do?" she accused, directing the question at Killian as Belle continued panting from a near panic attack. She silently cursed Kathryn for not lingering around where she could keep an eye out. Yet, Belle was also relieved her call could be heard and Kathryn was indeed there when needed. 

Killian grumbled, pushed past Kathryn, and stalked out of the library, a limp in one leg and a hand on his now throbbing head. 

Kathryn put an arm around a shivering Belle. "Belle? Are you ok? What the hell happened? You guys were only gone for less than a minute."

Kathryn didn't know about what happened at the Ball. Belle couldn't bring herself to tell her or anyone else besides Robert. She wanted to keep it that way. 

"He just got a little too close for comfort is all," Belle said quietly as Kathryn led her to their desk. 

"Well, you sure gave him a scare," Kathryn said with a laugh. "He got what he deserved."

Belle smiled, but couldn't shake Killian's words and the feeling that something was horribly amiss. _Why would he say that? Could he be talking about us leaving town? How the hell could he know about that? Robert and I make sure to NEVER speak of this outside of the house. Though Robert did meet with Regina about this a couple times....is it possible Killian was there lurking? He has it out for Regina, maybe he was stalking?....But I'm sure Regina and Robert would be more careful than that....something's not right. Killian is spying somehow. That's the only explanation. But...how? And if he is, why would he blow his cover with me? Does he feel like I will do nothing about it? That I'd be too afraid to? Or does he think I'm too dumb to put it all together?_

Belle thought about it as she packed up her things. Killian did not sound like he was in control of himself, as if being in close proximity to her made him lose composure. Belle figured this is the effect she has on the man, and there was enough proof of that throughout the year. She frowned. Belle was sure what Killian was referring to, but she didn't know how or where he was getting this information. There was a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach. Perhaps there is not as much privacy in her home as she thought...

As Belle and Kathryn headed down the street, Kathryn bumped Belle's arm playfully to break her friend out of the sour mood.

"Hey, so in case you were wondering," Kathryn said, "I'm having a boy."

Belle stopped in her tracks, her face transforming into a brighter more excited expression. With her mouth gaped, she hugged Kathryn. "Oh my god congratulations!" she exclaimed. "Oh I've been bugging you about that for so long!" She laughed heartily. "I'm glad you finally told me!"

"You're the first one Belle," Kathryn admitted with a toothy smile. She held a finger up to her lips. "So don't say anything."

"My lips are sealed," Belle said, making the lock and key motion. 

~~~~

"Hi honey. Welcome ho--" 

Robert held out his arms to the empty air as Belle stalked past him without returning a greeting. She began rummaging through...well...everything around the house, starting with the living room, lifting pillows from the couch, throwing it down, checking photo cases and such. She was making quite the mess. 

Robert raised his brows. "What are you doing?"

"I think Killian is spying on us," Belle said quickly, too engrossed in her search. 

Robert jolted. "What?"

"He came into the library and he said he knew what we were planning and told me not to leave." She lifted more pillow cushions. 

Robert shook his head, aghast. "He TOLD you this?! He knows what we're doing?!" He ran his hands through his hair, remembering his own conversation with Killian earlier in the day. How of course...how could he not have picked it up?  _Shit shit shit._

"He didn't say much. Just that he knows our plan and that we're leaving. And I..." Belle stopped what she was doing to take a breath. "I just had a feeling that maybe...we're being watched. I wouldn't put it past him."

Robert clenched his jaw. _No...NO! Please...this can't be true. Because if it is then..._

He slowly looked around the room, then went over to a side table to begin his own searching. It didn't take long until he heard Belle's expected gasp.

"Robert...."

Robert turned around, sadly not surprised to see her standing by the potted plant, holding a little camera and some wires. Neither said a word, they couldn't. They stood there frozen in place, contemplating everything that had been said and done in this room...and how many more of these little cameras were in the house. It was...frightening. Robert wanted to punch the wall so hard it would break down the entire house. That's how furious he was.

"Why would he tell you this Belle?" Robert grumbled in a low voice. _The real question is, why would he be so fucking stupid?_

Belle scoffed as if reading his thoughts. "Because he's Killian."

She threw the camera on the floor and crushed it with her heel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Belle figured it out. What could their next step be now? Killian's not gonna be too happy that's for sure.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To try and save himself and get his own plan moving, Killian threatens Belle and Robert. The Golds, not knowing what to do with the recent threat, try to contact Regina with no luck.  
> In the meantime, Regina has her hands full with Killian and her life on the line, while Emma also tries to reach out to make amends with Regina.

_BITCH!_

Killian balled up his fists and let out a growl out of frustration and panic. He tugged his hair a mess and slammed the laptop shut. Belle had broken one of his cameras. And now they were going to find the rest as long as they kept looking. And as much as he fucking hated to admit it, this was his own fault. He could never seem to keep his cool around Belle and now he had slipped. Killian assumed Belle would be suspicious about what he said to her at the library, but he didn't actually believe she would be quick to think about the goddamn cameras in her home. How did she even get to that conclusion? He had only said ONE thing, and it led all the way to that? Killian always knew Belle was an intelligent one, but he still underestimated her. It angered him that she would one up him like this, but in a way, it was also a turn on. 

Killian shook out his thoughts. He needed to DO something. But it was hard to think clearly, and especially hard to not just grab his things and run away.

No, first things first, he needed to make sure Emma doesn't find out about this. He could always deny everything, after all, Belle couldn't actually prove it was him. His stupid slip up at the library couldn't possibly be enough...

Killian grinned, a sudden thought crossing his mind. _Of course, she can't prove it. In order to even accuse me, she would have to tell what I told her. And when they question her about it, how would she explain herself without giving away the fact that she's leaving town? That's not something the Golds want known, and if they try stealing Henry everyone will pretty much know it was them, whether they succeed or not._

_Psh who am I fooling, they'll never succeed._

Killian's eyes widened and the smile grew at a new thought. _If they do manage to somehow pin it on me...I could use it to my advantage and spill Gold's secret with it. After all, I do have his murder confession on recording. Hopefully that doesn't happen too soon though. This changes a few things in my plan but only by a bit. I can still screw him. If that means a little blackmail, so be it._

Killian sat back, relaxing his shoulders, telling himself there was nothing to worry about and even if there was, he could manage his way out. He's been through tough stitches before, this shouldn't be any different. He got up and made his way past the unpacked boxes and towards the kitchen of his new home. Killian grabbed his bottle of rum from the counter and poured himself a glass, pondering at how he would approach his next move.

~~~~

 

They had practically torn their house apart, but managed to (hopefully) find all the cameras. Robert was still worried that maybe that wasn't the last of them since there were shockingly not that many, but where would Killian have the time to place cameras in super intricate places?Robert was furious that the stupid man still managed to sneak in cameras right under their noses. 

There were two in the living room, three in the kitchen, and two in the bedroom. Belle's face was flushed when she or Robert found a new camera and bug, remembering all their private intimate moments that now turned out to be not private at all. Belle especially shuddered at the ones in their room.

"That disgusting perverted freak!" she hissed as she broke those too. She looked like she wanted to cry out of frustration and Robert couldn't blame her. He felt equally violated as well and was even more infuriated at KILLIAN JONES having access to watching a show of his WIFE--

"Robert?" Belle's hands were on his shoulder, as he didn't even realize he'd been shaking. "Robert calm down, this isn't good for you."

"When did he even--?" he growled. He couldn't even finish talking, he was so mad.

"Well he either broke in somehow...or he managed to put them in during his last visit."

"Perhaps it's the latter," Robert said. "If he broke in when we weren't here, maybe he would've been able to hide more cameras."

Belle eyes were heavy with concern and she let out a panicked breath. "I...don't know where it's safe anymore. What if there are more somewhere? Somehow? What if he did break in? What if...Robert he knows everything!" She slowly sat herself down in a chair. "We're in danger."

Robert nodded in full agreement. "First thing in the morning, I'll let Regina know what's going on. And we also have to tell Emma about this. She may excuse everything he does, but there has to be a limit. This is outright illegal, even for a town like this...I think."

Belle stared at him with wide eyes, seeming unconvinced. Robert shrugged helplessly. "I'll just pray it is."

They held each other close during the night. Belle had on sweats and a full sleeve t-shirt, still paranoid even though the cameras were gone. 

* * *

 

"Good morning Golds!"

Belle and Robert whirled around in their driveway to see Killian coming up the walk. From the gleam in his eye and the way he stared them down, it was no doubt as to why he was here. 

Belle moved in closer to Robert's side, and Robert put his arm around her. 

"What the hell do you want?" he asked gruffly. Polite chit-chat was now officially off the table. 

Killian cocked his head and smiled. "That's not very nice Mr. Gold. I was out for a walk."

"Cut the bullshit and tell us. What are you doing near my home?"

"Why are you so hostile?"

"You know exactly why."

"Do I?"

Belle turned to Robert. "Let's just go."

"Not so fast sweetheart," Killian said, smile getting wider when Belle noticeably cringed. "Where are you two off to?"

"That's none of your business," Robert snapped. He ached for his cane and cursed himself for leaving it in the house.

Killian nodded. "Well...wherever you are headed, I feel I should share some news about Henry." He leaned in. "It's not that pretty."

Robert could feel the weight of a large stone at the bottom of his stomach. "...What about him? What did you do?"

Killian huffed mockingly. "I didn't do a thing! I just thought I should let you know that your grandson's not faring so well in his cell."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Robert said angrily, trying not to let his voice quiver.  
"Well I heard he's in bad shape. Perhaps the guards or his...cell mates if he's got any...aren't treating him properly."

"How the fuck do you know this?"

"I have friends in and near the station who tell me things." He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "His well-being may or may not get worse."

"What's happening to him?" Robert panicked. "Is he being beaten?!?"

Killian shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe. Maybe worse."

Belle whimpered. 

"You fucking piece of shit," Robert snarled. "You never cared for him did you?! And what do you mean WORSE?" He stepped closer. "Are you threatening us?"

Killian didn't answer that. He just said, "Mr. Gold, if you want to ensure Henry's safety, then perhaps...think about certain actions before proceeding on? Am I clear, my dears?" 

He giggled until Robert lunged for him.

"ROBERT!" Belle shrieked and grabbed his waist with her arms to hold him back. 

Killian stumbled backwards, startled, and almost fell over the curb on the sidewalk. He pulled himself together. Robert and Belle were now on the ground with each other, panting. 

The other man and chuckled nervously. "Well I best be continuing my walk. Consider what I said. It might be best for us all."

And then he turned and walked off, letting one side of his mouth curve upward in a devilish smirk, confident that the Golds will from now on think twice before trying to screw him over. 

~~~~

Robert stormed back into the house, grabbed the cane he left by the counter, and began stomping back the way he came only to run smack into Belle who shoved him back.

"Robert! What are you doing?!"

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna chase after him so I can KILL him!" He moved forward, but Belle pushed him again.

"No! You cannot run out there and pound him like a madman! That won't do any good for us!" 

Robert slammed his cane to the floor. "Well what do you propose we do? We can't just let him get away with this! He is a SICK piece of shit for using my own GRANDSON to try to scare us into saying...into--into not fucking telling on him. He knew." Robert paced the room. "That fucker knew exactly what he did and he knows we've found the cameras. Sly bastard didn't admit to any of it, but he knows we know, and he sure wasn't hiding THAT!"

"Robert honey," Belle hushed. "Take it easy, please sit down." She ushered him to a chair and ran her shaky fingers through his hair. "W-we can't let him get to us like this. We have to figure something new. Henry isn't safe."

Robert fought back tears. "But what are we going to do?"  
Belle held on to her husband for a long time and assured him that they will think of something soon. An hour later after a soothing cup of tea and more silent pondering, Belle spoke up.

"How do we know Killian's word can be trusted? I think we should still go see Regina. I'll call her to see if she's in the office right now." 

Belle went to the phone, leaving Robert hunched over in the chair contemplating on whether or not he should make his escape with the cane in hand. Clearly, he was still too mad to think properly. So he sat there and let Belle dial the mayor's office.

"Yes hi, is the mayor in right now? Oh...alright. Then I guess I'll schedule an appointment?" She looked to Robert for help. 

Robert looked at her with his brows raised. "Ask if we can see her later today. Please," he whispered.

"Is there a time available later today? It's urgent...Oh I see. Well did she mention what?" Belle's brows drew in. "Ok. Um, I'm not--I'll call back when I need to then." And then she hung up. 

"What happened?" Robert said, exasperated.

"I spoke to her secretary. She's not in."

"What?!"

"I...she said Regina is going to be out for the rest of the day. On some sort of business. She wouldn't say what though, it was all very vague. But she did say that Regina would be going home at around 7 tonight and she'll be free then..."Belle frowned worriedly. This was all so very inconvenient. So even if they hadn't come across Killian today, they still wouldn't have been able to catch the mayor. 

"Should we stop by her home at around that time then?" Robert suggested, holding his fingers through his messy mane. 

"That's best. I'd like to look for her now but she could be anywhere and it'll take too long to search. And I don't want Killian to notice if he's lurking around."

Not listening to Killian and going to Emma now wouldn't be a smart move. He'll know. And with whatever sick friends he has within the prison...Belle just didn't want to risk it. She sat, trying to calm her racing heart down. 

"We can't just sit here," Robert growled. "I need to see Henry."

"Do you think we'll be allowed?"

"I don't care. We have to try."

Robert reached for his cane and stood up before Belle could say anything else. All that was left was for her to ignore the queasiness she felt in her stomach and follow him out. 

* * *

 

Emma typed a message on her phone...then deleted it again. She started typing, then gave up and threw the phone on her desk. She let out a huff of breath and leaned back in her seat.

It's been too long since she last spoke with Regina. Regina had tried reaching out but Emma felt too weird and awkward about the whole thing. Now all she felt was guilt and other confusing things that she'd rather push to the back of her mind. 

Emma didn't know what to do. Regina Mills, her best friend, had...kissed her. And it wasn't just a slight one on the lips, it was heated. And Emma had reciprocated. Had she not pulled away, what else might it have led to? She had thought long and hard about why she had responded the way she did. Did she like the kiss? After denying it for some time, Emma had to admit that she did kind of find pleasure in it, otherwise she would've slapped Regina away sooner. _But...what does this mean? Was Regina...? No..but...maybe_. Obviously. A woman wouldn't just kiss another woman without being at least a little gay. Emma thought about all the times she'd tried setting Regina up with men. Those few dates had begun and ended on the same night. There was one that had lasted at most a week, but Regina broke it off, claiming the man was nice enough, but bored her. 

So yes, maybe Regina did secretly like women...or more specifically...Emma. Emma flushed at the thought. All those times they had spent together and held each other for warmth and comfort...all those years they shared some of their deepest thoughts, ones they didn't feel safe telling others...she wondered when Regina's feelings for her started, or if they were always there.

This led to the question of how Emma herself is taking all this. Yes, she cared for Regina, in fact, she could even admit she loved the other woman. But...it was just as a friend.

Then Emma remembered the kiss. It had felt very nice. Amazing even. But no, Emma was crying over Killian, so maybe she was just vulnerable. But when she thought of her lips pressed to Regina's once again, it didn't seem so bad. This was all very frustrating for Emma. She loved Killian and was going to marry him. So that's that.

She then compared the two. Regina was her best friend no doubt. Whenever they were together, it was almost always pleasant, and Emma felt so comfortable around her. They could tease, laugh, joke around, talk, cry, and fight, and at the end of the day they would always be there for one another through the hard times. And of course, they shared Henry and that made the bond special. Regina had always been so good with her son, Emma couldn't figure out why the brunette didn't get married and have a baby of her own, as she would definitely make an excellent mother. She could trust Regina with Henry's life, and that made her love and appreciate Regina's existence all the more. Regina was resilient, tough, and soft all at once. Not to mention incredibly fun on her days off. 

Emma sighed and moved on to Killian. Killian was such a fox, a handsome man who had come into her life almost two years ago. He was funny, smart, charming, and sweet...when he was in the right mood. Emma loved being with him for the most part. He was so helpful with her and the rest of Storybrooke, and everyone knew and loved him. Killian also brought her great pleasure in the bedroom when he wasn't furious with her. He could be such a romantic, showering her with gifts and kisses...whatever she wanted. He was also good with Henry before Henry was taken away. And she knew he liked to visit the boy sometimes and that made her heart swell at the fact that he cared.

But he was also scary sometimes. He would hit, yell, and break things. Emma couldn't always talk to him. And lately he had been more agitated by the day. It probably had to do with the stress hanging on their family regarding Henry. Emma felt dead inside whenever she thought about her son, and she felt even deader when remembering Killian's apologetic soothing words about how unfair life was and that he had lost family too. And that all they could do was move on and start anew. Emma didn't want to believe it. She bawled whenever she thought of her only son and moving on without him. It made her think about the proposition Robert had made her a couple months before...

Emma shook it off. What led her to this? She was supposed to be deciding between Regina and Killian. She stared at her engagement ring. Why would she be deciding anything? Emma Swan was marrying Killian Jones, and she did not swing that way anyway.

But thinking about Regina made her heart ache. All the reasons she'd listed inside her head was enough to make her pick up her phone, type a text, and finally hit send. She hated being apart from the other woman. It was time to talk and make amends. She didn't want to think about the complications, she just wanted Regina back in her life. 

 _Killian's gonna love that_ , Emma thought sarcastically as she waited. At the moment, she disliked him for hating Regina so much. They would have to talk about that soon.

Emma heard voices shouting in the halls. James was out there talking loud and stern and Emma thought she heard Robert's voice as well.

"Please, we need to make sure he's safe!"

"He's fine Mr. Gold I assure you."

"No he isn't!" 

Emma leaped up from her seat and walked towards the commotion. She saw Robert and Belle surrounded by other officers. 

"Pap--I mean, Robert!" Emma cringed inside. She didn't want to be like this with them, but after they tried turning her against Killian how else was she supposed to feel?

"Emma! Emma please." Robert tried to move forward but was blocked. His cane was in one of the officer's hands. "Let us see Henry."

"Why? Did something happen?" 

"I need to see if he's ok."

"I..."

"Emma is he ok?"

Emma frowned worriedly. She had checked on him a few times and her boy had always been curled up in the corner, his face covered by his arms. Emma sadly assumed it was because he was hiding his tears. She wanted to hold him so bad, but couldn't. She was not allowed keys and was always guarded by a ward. 

Though, Robert's behavior right now was quite startling and random. It was as if something DID happen, something she didn't know about, and Emma had the urge to see Henry as well. 

"He's...in prison. He's doing as well as he could the last I saw him..." Emma trailed off.

"He's not allowed visitors right now," Jame asserted.

"Please, he's our grandson," Belle begged.

"Is something wrong?" Emma asked.

Belle left her mouth open, not knowing what to say. 

"You need to leave. You're being disruptive. I'm sorry," James said. 

Robert surprisingly didn't fight, but gazed at Emma with pleading eyes. Emma felt a pang of guilt as she watched them be led away. She turned back to her desk and eyed her phone. No new message. The text hadn't even been opened. 

~~~~

After Killian had hastened back to his car from his risky confrontation with the Golds, he decided his next move would have to be done now. His hands shook on the steering wheel has he started the car and drove home to get his gun from the safe and some binding rope from the garage. Afterwards he'd gone to the mayor's office, gun tucked away in his car. He knew he would not be able to get it past security as annoying as it was, and he didn't want to get caught sneaking in during the middle of the day as it would raise a ton of suspicion. But he knew enough about Regina's involvement in the crime she was planning with Gold in order to get her to listen to him. 

Regina's secretary had been delighted to see him. She was a meek shy little lamb, someone who could easily be coerced into doing anything by a wolf like Killian Jones. He knew exactly how to smile and sweet talk her, and it didn't have to be anything complicated. It was too easy, not that Killian was looking for a challenge at the moment. 

"Darling, I just need to see Miss Mayor for five minutes. That's all. But don't tell her it's me, I like her to be surprised," Killian said with a cute laugh. "It's always so funny." He smiled brightly at her, glad to have made small talk before his request. The secretary's face was blushed brightly, her expression a happy daze. She pushed up her glasses before giggling and nodding, and pattered down the hall to let Regina know. 

"She can see you now Mr. Jones, if it's really for five minutes," the girl said when she got back. 

"Thanks love, I owe you one," he said, squeezing her shoulder on his way over. The secretary blushed brighter and went back to her desk. 

As soon as Killian walked in, Regina stood up. "Get the fuck out," she ordered sternly.

"Man, why is everyone so rude to me today?" Killian said lightly, shutting the door behind him. 

Regina grumbled something about the incompetence of her secretary and then stared at the man in front of her. "What do you want Killian? Why are you here? And you only have five minutes so I suggest you hurry it up."

"I want to take you out for brunch."

Regina raised her brows high. "Excuse me?" she said, as if he had offered something offensive.

Killian approached her desk. "You've been working too hard. And I, as one of the top members of your council, feel obligated to take you out and discuss some issues of...importance."

Regina looked at him skeptically. "And what would be so important Mr. Jones? Because the idea of sitting at a table over french toast, mimosas, and small talk with YOU isn't how I want to spend my morning."

Killian dropped the smile to Regina's alarm. "This isn't small talk Regina, trust me on that. It's about your plan to escape your duties as mayor and leave town with a convicted delinquent."

Regina's eyes widened and she took a step back, suddenly having trouble breathing. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

Killian scoffed. "Drop it. I know everything Regina. I've heard it all through the cameras I've placed in Gold's home."

 _What the fuck? That sick fucking bastard!_ Regina wanted to jump over her desk and strangle the life out of him. 

"That's a violation of privacy you idiot!" Regina barked, knowing that accusing him of this would be useless. Though she was very angry and this was all she could think to do.

"And what are you going to do about it? What I know about you far outweighs a little breach of privacy. In fact, I might have done the town a huge favor."

Regina lips curved mockingly. "Then why are you here?" she hissed. "Why didn't you just run to Emma and tattle on me? Hmm?"

As quick as a flash, Killian was by her side, hand gripping her hair tightly. "Do you really want me to do that _love_?" he whispered menacingly into her ear. "Tell Emma that you were planning to flee with HER son? Would that be a good idea? She'd be hurt won't she? Not to mention, you and your little friends would be placed in confinement with no way out. I have video feed of them talking. Even if I was arrested, they will obtain my laptop and when I tell them what I heard and they watch, it's over."

Regina couldn't move even when she struggled. Killian had pinned her between him and the wall behind her. He was very close and she dared not close her eyes to escape his dangerous glaring. He was right, and this frightened her. Regina didn't know what to do. It was over. They had lost. 

"What are you gonna do," she whispered feebly. "Why are you here Killian?"

"You can't turn Emma against me Regina. No matter what you're delusional little brain thinks, she'll never love an abomination like you."

Regina glared at him hard, her jaw clenching in the most rage she'd ever felt. She tried shoving him off and punching him but he held her back, both arms against the wall. 

"FUCK OFF!"

"Shhh," Killian hushed, his lips touching her cheek. "We don't want to alarm anyone. Listen to me Regina, dear. The Golds have found my cameras. I told them that if they tried anything, Henry will not fare well in his cell."

Regina recoiled his disgusting touch. "What the hell are you talking about? You're using Henry's life to threaten us? What control do you have over what happens to him asshole?"

Killian narrowed his eyes. "I managed to have a couple friends working in there. They usually do as I tell them. I won't have him killed but...well, I'm sure you know the other thing that usually happens to young males in prison..."

Regina panicked. Hard. "YOU WOULDN'T! YOU WOULDN'T!" 

Killian kneed her in the stomach and she doubled over, the wind effectively knocked out of her. He then clasped a hand over her mouth. She was shivering and her sobs were muffled through his grip.

"The same thing I told them applies to you as well," he continued. "There may be a way to benefit all of us however. Which is why you'll stop being so difficult and follow my lead. I'll give you a minute to pull yourself together. Then we will go out and you will tell your assistant what I will instruct you to tell her. You will be driving us where I tell you, so make sure you've got all your things."

Regina swallowed a gasping breath. Realizing she had no real choice in the matter if she valued Henry at all, she did as he said. 

After she felt she could put on a smile without it looking too forced, Regina and Killian walked out side by side. Regina smiled softly at her secretary, knowing that if she overdid it, it would be out of character. She let the young woman know that she would be going out to brunch with Killian and then will be taking the day out of the office for the rest of the day on business around town. Regina mentioned that if anybody called for appointments to tell them that she will be out and home by seven tonight. She also said that there was no need to mention her leaving the building with Killian. The assistant was a bit confused, but Regina was only going by what Killian had ordered her to say. 

Killian was just hoping this will work out in his favor and not raise too much suspicion on him. He figured one of the Golds would try and get a hold of Regina regardless of his threat, so he wanted to make sure Regina was out of the way without alerting them of his involvement. He also wanted to make sure they know Regina would be at her home around seven, which was a reasonable time. It wasn't too late to seem overtly strange, and it gave Killian hopefully enough time to do what needed to be done. 

Regina walked out in her signature mayor stride along with Killian by her side. They walked to her car and she found that Killian had parked his right by hers. He held her arm and led her to his driver's side, not trusting her to stand alone. He quickly grabbed a shopping bag that had his gun and rope hidden underneath some clothes. Then Regina unlocked her car and they were off. 

After they were off the premises, Killian took out his gun and pointed it at her waist. Regina gasped.

"Keep your expression neutral and drive. If you try to make a detour I will shoot." He really hoped it wouldn't come to that. He did not wish for any witnesses or cops, as he wouldn't really be able to explain Regina's car swerving or crashing or the bullet in her while he was also present in the car. But this was a scare tactic to convince Regina he was insane enough to do so. He had other plans for her.

Regina nodded, beads of sweat trickling down her head. 

"First, I think we should do what we said we would do," Killian said.

Regina frowned. "Huh?"

"Let's get some brunch at Auntie's Chicken and Waffles. It just opened, though I'm sure you already know." He smiled sweetly at her, gun pressing her waist. "It'll be fun. I hear the french toast is delicious."

* * *

 

Back at the station hours later, Emma was still reeling from Robert and Belle's earlier presence. She ached to see Henry. It pained her and she knew this pained them too. She considered trying to make amends, but she was so tired of Robert's antagonizing opinions on Killian. But she knew he must be hurting. After all, Henry was his only grandson, his only connection to Neal. Emma sighed in exhaustion, wondering when this guilt will ever end, and also, when Regina will open her damn phone. This was unlike her. Emma knew the mayor hadn't been ignoring her because all day her message had been "unseen."

She gave up and started piling her things to go home. Then she grabbed her phone and checked it one last time out of habit. Her heart almost stopped right then and there when she saw the status of her message. 

 

**Read 6:38 pm**

 

Emma looked at the clock. 7:12. She heard commotion coming from the back and turned to see James and the rest of the team hurrying over. 

"Sheriff," James said, panting. "We have a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the summer is here and finals are done, I should be alright with the chapter updates hopefully. I'm a bit nervous and hoping that everything I've planned for this fic turns out smoothly. It can get difficult with long fics, sometimes I forget certain details that should have been added, or certain plot points that possibly could have happened later. Don't even get me started with inconsistencies, I pray to God there's not too much of that. :( Also sometimes rush editing, or editing without paying close attention to what I wrote (I'm guilty of that sometimes, I'll literally just read for grammar mistakes and sentence structure without realizing it) can be really annoying and throw myself off when I go back to previous chapters for reference. 
> 
> At this point though, things are moving quickly. Killian's getting impatient and rushing, but things can still work out for him in the moment, if only for a little while. Poor Regina just can't catch a break. Next chapter will reveal what happened during those day time hours and how the Golds were putting up. Also, what the text message Emma sent was all about and whether Regina will respond to it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Belle think it best to continue about their day and meet with Regina later.  
> Killian spills his secrets to Regina, then proceeds to torture her. Afterward, he enters Mr. Gold's Pawnshop in the hopes of getting something important. Though he has to deal with a furious Mr. Gold first...

"Goddammit James! Why are you doing this?" Robert growled as the officers kicked he and his wife out of the station.

James just sighed sympathetically. "I'm just doing my job Mr. Gold. If I could, I'd get you in to see Henry but I can't. Mr. Spenser would have my head. Again I'm really sorry."

Robert wanted to break something. He knew James was a good man, a law-abiding citizen and police officer, so he couldn't be blamed for this. But Robert was still angry and frustrated and afraid. Now he was even more impatient to see Regina and was discouraged at her absence. Otherwise, he would have been on his way to see her now.

"But I--" Robert started, desperately.

"I suggest you two get to your places of work. Keep yourselves busy. It should help." James gave them a nod and went back inside, leaving the Golds standing there restless. 

"He's right Robert," Belle said, sadness clear in her voice. "I have to get to the library and you have your duties at the office. And also you're training a new potential employee later to run your shop for you right?"

Robert tsked in annoyance. He just wanted to call off all his work and lay in bed. And he was in no mood to train a newbie, especially when so few people came to his store anymore. 

"I may as well just close that damn shop for good," he grumbled. "What's the point? And I have two other shitty jobs to keep us going for who knows how long..."

Belle hugged him, placing her head on his chest. "Robert don't talk like that. You've been wanting your own shop for so long."

"But I didn't think it would be like this."

They stood quiet, holding each other in a comforting embrace. Neither of them wanted to let go, because letting go would mean getting back to the reality of their crap life. Things were so much nicer, so beautiful, when it was just the two of them, much like their recent anniversary. Robert wished to go back to that time and relive it again. The only thing he would do different is never come back. And that made him feel guilty. He couldn't possibly want to leave Henry in this hellhole. Even Emma, as hard headed as she was, didn't deserve to be here. 

Belle pulled back, looking a bit ill. Robert furrowed his brows, concerned as he held her hands daintily. "What is it?" he asked.

Belle walked away from him to the corner of the building where a trash can stood. She bent over it, gagged, then threw up. Robert quickly went over and held her hair behind while rubbing soothing circles on her back. He glared at anyone who looked in their direction with disgust. 

After Belle was done, she took a deep breath and moved away from the trash, her face heated and sweaty. 

"We should go home and freshen up," she said, taking a look at Robert's frazzled form. 

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Belle nodded rapidly. "Yes I think so. It's the stress. That's for sure."

Robert stood in front of her and held both her shoulders. He looked into her eyes with determination. "Killian's not going to get away Belle. He'll get what's coming to him. All vile men do, some way or another."

Belle bowed her head, not really wanting to speak after the sickness she let out of her stomach. She allowed him a small smile because of course, she believed him. 

He led her back to the Cadillac and they drove home. 

~~~~

When they got back to the house, Belle immediately went into the kitchen to grab a glass of cool water. Robert trudged upstairs and lay down, pulling the comforter over himself, not really wanting to get ready to do anything. He was dressed, but the earlier ordeals sucked the life out of him and made him look ragged. He should probably put on a cleaner shirt and comb his hair out, but it felt even better to simply stay in bed.

"Robert," Belle groaned when she stepped into the room. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she came out, Robert was still tucked away. 

Belle grabbed the comforter midway and pulled it down. Robert scowled.

"Robert we're late. You can't do this."

"Belle, I'm exhausted in every part of my body."

"You can't afford to call in sick."

Robert groaned in agitation and sat up sulking. His phone rang and he picked up. As he talked, Belle turned to her dresser and started fixing her makeup, thinking to grab some fruit from the kitchen before leaving. Perhaps that would help her stomach, she hadn't eaten properly this morning. She then wondered whether she should pick up groceries later since they were running low, or order take-out. Belle sighed, knowing take-out would win this time. It wasn't even noon yet and she was already out of sorts.

Robert hung up in a huff and got himself out of the bed. He scuffled over to the closet and picked out a shirt.

"I have to go," he grumbled, much like a child would on a school morning. 

Belle didn't have the heart to laugh. "So do I." She pecked him on the cheek. "I can walk. I'll call Kathryn, hopefully she's not too pissed." Belle knew Kathryn could manage on her own for a few hours. She had called her earlier about the temporary absence, but she knew Kathryn would rather have Belle be there.

Robert nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tonight. Then we'll meet Regina."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too." He gave her another kiss, thankful to God to have this woman by his side. No one else could support and aid him right now the way she could. No one else could understand.

"Good luck at the office. And with the training." 

Robert wanted to groan but didn't. He watched Belle leave the bedroom, then listened to the sound of the front door being opened then shut. 

Being the vice mayor had quite the responsibilities when the actual mayor was not around to run things. Robert could not stop thinking about Regina, and how she'd suddenly cancelled everything to go out and conduct "business." What was this "business" that needed to be so urgent? This did not sit well with him. His gut was screaming that he had missed something obvious. 

Whatever it was, this was not starting out to be a very nice day, despite the sunshine and warmth presented outside. He knew it wouldn't be, especially after their discovery the night before, but to go this shitty was not what he expected. Every time they took a step forward, something or someone forced them to leap five yards back. 

Robert rolled his shoulders as he took in his now less disheveled appearance, then reluctantly headed out. 

* * *

 

Regina didn't know what to expect after the very nerve racking brunch (where she had to awkwardly sit at a table with Killian and pretend to enjoy herself), but lying sideways on the hard floor of her expansive living room tied up and gagged made her wish she had risked death by jumping out of the car mid-drive. She was at Killian's full mercy, a position she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. It was terrifying, not knowing what he would do to her next. If only she had fought him more, but if it wasn't for that damn gun pointed at her head, then maybe she would have been less hesitant. Also, Killian was much stronger than her.

After leading her into the house, Regina had tried running to grab something to hit him with. He got to her before she could do anything significant. She did manage to smack him, but it didn't go hard enough to leave a satisfying bruise. Killian subdued her and threatened to shoot her leg if she didn't stop moving. He tied her legs together, her hands behind her, and her body. Of course he made it a point to touch her here and there, as he enjoyed making her uncomfortable to no end. Regina couldn't help but cry a bit, fearing the worst: that he would rape her, then kill her. Or possible just keep raping her and leave her as prisoner for his own amusement. But he didn't. He had just scoffed and moved her body to a corner of the living room, put the gag on her, and went away for a bit after that.

She made a variety of angry noises, wanting nothing more than to tell the man to go fuck himself with every sharp knife in her kitchen, then jump off the roof and splatter his remains all over her front yard. She wouldn't mind the cleanup at that point. But Regina knew she wouldn't, even if he took off the gag for whatever reason. She was deathly afraid, and her shaking limbs were proof enough. She vehemently wanted him to pay for this, but also had a sick foreboding that she wouldn't get out now in one piece. 

Killian came back into the room, with gloved hands, and Regina violently tried squirming away. He knelt by her and held her head down on the floor. 

"Now now love, there's no need for that," he cooed. 

Regina wanted to know why he was doing this and what the fuck exactly did he want. She tried saying these things from the gag in her mouth. Killian stared at her, amused, then to Regina's surprise, undid the gag. 

Regina coughed and panted, feeling the beads of sweat around her face. Her body was sticky with it, making her clothes stick to her skin in some areas. 

"Why are you doing this? What for? What could POSSIBLY be the reason?" She coughed again. 

Killian pouted his lips cutely. Regina wanted to sink her teeth into them and rip them out of his face so he would no longer be able to make such mockingly stupid expressions. 

"All for good reason of course," he answered.

"I don't get it," Regina said. "I thought you wanted t-to talk about Henry. About a deal that we all can agree on? What the hell is this?"

Killian chuckled, but Regina found nothing funny. "Did I say that?" he joked.

Regina knew better than to have believed him back at the office, especially considering how he was threatening Henry. But she couldn't think to do anything to get away at the time without putting the boy in danger. And now from her current position, she had prayed he was telling the truth, even if she knew in her heart that nothing that ever came out of his mouth was.

"Well when I said all of us," Killian continued, "I actually meant mostly me. And this town."

Regina wrinkled her forehead. "Huh?"

Killian stroked her hair, and Regina wanted to flinch away at the disturbing gesture. 

"You know what I've always wanted Regina? Why I've involved myself in Storybrooke the way I did?" 

Regina didn't answer him directly. She lifted a brow to show she expected a response. Otherwise, her expression remained at a glower.

"To help people. To lead them."

"Help?" Regina whispered in disbelief. She chuckled sarcastically and her voice rose. " _Help?!_ What the fuck do you call THIS?" She looked down at her bounded self. "How does this help ME? Or ANYONE? I'm the MAYOR!"

"Oh oh no!" Killian laughed. "I don't really care about helping YOU. Or Gold for that matter. I mean, I would have liked you both if only....you didn't stand in the way of what I want." And in that he referred to Emma and Belle, but he did not mention this particular detail. 

Regina panted, willing herself not to lose her mind. "Wh-What is it that you want Killian?" 

Killian removed his hand from her and bore his dark sea eyes into her brown ones, keeping his gaze cold, hard, and hateful. "To be the mayor this town truly deserves," he answered, a low dangerous rumble in his voice. He lowered himself and brought his face extremely close. "The people don't want you Miss Mills. They never have. They just tolerated you all these years because of your father. But once you're out of the way, I can take over. And we can all finally be happy. You're a weak worthless leader, an emotional wreck, always have been, and you don't deserve to be mayor of anything."

Regina didn't move. She barely let out another breath. She didn't care much for his hurtful words, no. She knew they had ring of truth in them. Regina never really cared to be a mayor, especially not to a place as ungrateful as this, but she had had a good run. Killian was wrong. She hadn't ALWAYS been a bad mayor. The town was well and kept, even though Regina was unhappy. But everything was different now, and it only took one man, a few of his goons, and a couple years for everything to fall into utter disaster.

"No," Regina rasped with bitterness. She let out a choked laugh, letting her tears fall. "You actually think you're going to be mayor? You're insane. An idiot. Whatever you do to me now Killian, everyone will know. Th-They'll know it's you. They'll see you for who you really are. A pathetic. Lying. Ugly. MONSTER!! You'll ROT in HELL LIKE YOU DESERVE!!!"

Regina shook with tears. She let out a huge sob and let her head touch the floor. While she didn't give a flying shit what he thought of her or her skills, she knew this was the end for her. _Once you're out of the way_ were the words that killed her insides, and soon, he would possibly kill her. Killian Jones was delusional and insane and will never stop until he gets what he wants, whatever he thinks he wants. Regina was helpless and alone with no way out. All she could do was think about the life that would be snatched away from her at any given time and cry as loud as she could because everything felt so unbelievably painful. Especially when Killian took this opportunity to start mercilessly beating her. And all she could see between the white flashes of light as the palms of his hands continually swung down, was the comforting smile of a beautiful woman with light blonde curls, one who she used to call her friend. 

~~~~

Killian left a bruised and hysterical Regina on the floor of her own living room. She was currently howling through the gag he had put back on her. He had wanted to continue the torture for not only her vile and completely untrue words from earlier, but he never realized how pleasant it made him feel. To think, he had Storybrooke's mayor, a woman with the highest position of power here, at HIS mercy like that as she writhed underneath him while he swung his palms down on her, hit after hit, inciting moans of suffering as she wiggled her curvy body, trying to get away but can't. Her face was beautifully painted with tears, sweat, and purple patches and she panted wide eyed, which only spurred him on. It was amazing and sexy. He wished he could tell someone. Hell, he wished he could have thought to bring a camera and videotape this so he could jerk off to it whenever he wanted. Killian felt the heaviness in his groin. He wished he could relieve himself on her at a later point but leaving behind obvious DNA on the body would be a foolish move. 

He went into the bathroom, removed his soiled gloves, and freshened himself. It was still fairly early in the afternoon and the day was bright and sunny. Perfect for running errands. Luckily, the office wasn't too far from here so he could easily get back to his car. 

Ignoring Regina's incoherent pleas, Killian knocked her out with a cloth of chloroform, grabbed the shopping bag that once held his rope and gun, then skipped out the door and headed down the street whistling a catchy tune.

* * *

 

"The glass antiques should be handled with absolute care. Make sure you keep the counters clean. Log everything in here. And if you even THINK about touching that, I'll have your rear out the door before you can utter another sound. Understood?"

Robert finished and narrowed his eyes at the young newcomer. The other man nodded rapidly, eyes wide and afraid. Robert sighed. Of course, who wasn't afraid of him lately? And it didn't help that he was already being a hard ass. But what could he do? He was not in a right mood and was supposed to attend a meeting soon. 

"Yes, Mr. Gold. Whatever you say. I w-won't fail. You have my word," the young man stammered nervously. He was eager and Robert could appreciate that. 

He let himself smile a bit. "Very well Thomas." And they shook hands. "Welcome to Mr. Gold's Pawnshop." 

"Thank you very much. When should I start?" Thomas said.

"Right now I'd say. I've got a pointless meeting to attend to, so why don't you go in the back and finish working on painting and furnishing that old clock I showed you?" 

"...O-ok," Thomas stuttered and hurried to the back. 

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose. He probably shouldn't be so negative about his other job in front of Thomas like that but it just came out. He chuckled bitterly, finding it a tad funny.

The bell jingled and Robert glanced up to greet a potential customer, only to find that it wasn't really a customer at all. Thomas ran out, curtains flailing behind him.

"H-Hello sir, how do you do?" he squeaked out rapidly. "Welcome to Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. I'm--"

"Thomas get back behind the shop and finish doing what I told you," Robert told him curtly, his eyes not leaving the man that just walked in. 

"Oh! I-ok. Yes sir!" And he ran back behind the curtain. 

Robert eyed the man standing before him in a cool manner. "You can't possibly be here to buy something Mr. Jones. So tell me, what is it that you want?" Robert felt he was asking the same types of questions a lot these days. _What do you want? Why are you doing this? Why are you here? What is happening?_ His eye twitched in irritation at this endless repetitiveness.

Killian let out a short chortle and lifted a brow. "Surprisingly Mr. Gold, I am here to purchase an item..." He scanned the shop. "It seems you've gotten some help. I've heard that there was to be a new member here today." 

"Yes, it was discussed a few weeks ago. You were there," Robert stated coldly, remembering the conference about the local businesses held a couple weeks back. 

"That I was." Killian looked back at Robert. "Well I've been running some errands around town. I thought I'd stop by and...uh...get something for Emma."

Robert was in disbelief. "What? Here?" He narrowed his eyes infinitesimally, thinking what the man was up to because if he really was looking for some type of gift for Emma, he could have just stopped by the mall or Modern Fashions or some place that actually made sense. 

Killian shrugged. "Why not try something new? Plus I've noticed you have a fairly nice set of jewelry here. I don't want anything too expensive. This is all a bit spontaneous."

"I agree," Robert said. It was all _too_ spontaneous.

Killian nodded, ignoring Robert's sarcastic tone. "Yes, so if I can just...look." He stepped over to the side, acting like he was browsing. "Um...I thought you would have some place to be," he said, glancing at Robert through lowered lids.

Now Robert was ten times more suspicious. It was as if Killian was anxious for him to leave. But...he DID have to leave. He would be late for his meeting and as the mayor's second in command, it would not hold well if he was late or absent. And the fact that Killian remembered that today was the day for Thomas to start his work...it was all a bit much, especially since Killian never came into the shop to actually SHOP before.

"Mr. Gold," Thomas piped up from near the curtain where he had emerged. "Um, shouldn't you be heading out? I can take care of things from here! Don't worry about it!" He chuckled innocently and walked over to Killian. 

Killian smiled brightly. "Yes Mr. Gold. You should be heading off. I'm sure you've hired this man for a reason. He's quite competent is he not?" 

"Thomas! Damn it!" Robert snapped.

Thomas looked at him wide eyed with hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

Robert wanted to sigh so hard. He rubbed his forehead. Thomas was a kind man and very smart when it came to several antiques and fixing items but he's also so...young and naive.  Terribly innocent and trusting as well. Killian could easily play him and Thomas wouldn't suspect a thing. Robert didn't know what Killian was doing but he didn't want him in the shop while he himself was not present. 

"No you did nothing wrong Thomas. Jones, get out," he snarled.

Thomas gasped. 

Killian made himself seem shocked. "But Mr. Gold--"

"Oh shut up!" He looked at Thomas then swiveled his head toward the items placed in a basket on another counter. Robert marched over and grabbed some earmuffs, then handed it to the young man. "Thomas, put this on and get in the back NOW. Do not take them off until I tell you to."

"Oh um, ok," he replied. "But wait, how will I know to take them off if I can't hear you?"

"I'll come to you, now go!" Robert was getting impatient.

Thomas barely took notice of it. "Oh ok Mr. Gold. Thank you!" He quickly put the earmuffs on and slipped back behind the curtain. 

As soon as Thomas was gone Robert shoved Killian against one of the counters.

Killian's eyes immediately widened with fright. "What are you--!"

Robert grabbed the front of the other man's shirt and pulled him close. "You think you can just waltz in here after the crap you pulled this morning?" he snarled, dangerously low and menacing. "No...not just this morning, but for weeks on end?" He pulled Killian closer, gritting his teeth. 

"I was just--I didn't..." Killian was at a loss for words. 

"You are on dangerous territory Mr. Jones. Very much so. Now, get. The fuck. Out. Or I'll beat you out."

Killian glared harshly. "How typical," he replied through clenched teeth. 

Robert shoved him to the side with enough force for Killian to stumble and land on his hands and knees. He quickly recovered and got up from the fall, his face reddened with anger. But he looked back, smirked, and walked out the door. 

Robert took a deep breath and went behind the curtain to inform Thomas that it was safe to take the muffs off and that Killian Jones would not be allowed to enter the shop while he was out. Thomas reluctantly agreed. Robert hoped he made the right decision in hiring him.

~~~~

Killian waited an hour before trying the shop again. He knew Thomas was going to be easy. He entered cautiously and as expected, Thomas' eyes widened and his head shook back and forth as he ran over with his arms out in front of him.

"N-No! Stop! Y-You're not allowed. Mr. Gold's orders," he said frantically. 

Killian pouted, morphing his expression into one of genuine hurt, or so it seemed. Thomas looked sad now. 

"...I-I'm sorry," Thomas whispered. "But you need to leave."

"But I just really want to look at those bracelets and earrings over there for my fiancee. It's eye-catching and there's no where else I can find something that will please me. You understand don't you....Thomas?" 

Killian's voice was so soft and kind. Thomas smiled a bit. "Yes. Though Mr. Gold doesn't seem to like you and he'd be upset if he knew you were here."

"But he's not here," Killian said. "Please, it's only for a moment. Help a fellow out would ya?"

Thomas seemed to ease up a bit. He laughed. "Oh alright. But let's hurry." 

They went over to the counter. Killian could care less about jewelry. He had his eye on something much more interesting to his favor. 

"So, Thomas," Killian said, trying to sweeten the other man up some more. Perhaps he could be used as an advantage someday. "I haven't seen you around Storybrooke before. Are you new?"

"Oh I used to live here a while back. Then I moved with my dad and went to college. I came back though because I missed the place so much." 

"Well Storybrooke's a nice little town. Good food, peace and quiet, and quite a few foxy women around when you need them." Killian winked.

Thomas chuckled. "Wait, but aren't you getting married?"

Killian raised a brow, his mouth curved upward knowingly. He held a finger to his lips. "Our little secret my man," he whispered. "I'll even take you out with me someday if you want it."

Thomas blushed, still smiling. "Oh," he stammered. "Of course. Thanks haha. You know, I've actually heard a lot of good things about you Mr. Jones. I don't understand why Mr. Gold wouldn't like you."

Killian chuckled with humor. "Oh he's a bit of a tight ass. I'm actually marrying his ex-daughter-in-law so we sort of got off on the wrong foot. I'm hoping we can work things out in the long run."

Thomas' eyes went wide. "Oh! I see."

Killian decided now was the right time to get to business. He dropped an earring and "accidentally" stepped on it. It broke.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" he said as Thomas whimpered and scrambled from behind the counter and onto the floor. "Oh geez I really wanted that one too! Thomas I'm so sorry! Can you fix it? Please? Shit. It matched so well with that bracelet. Fuck."

"Oh no no, no need to swear," Thomas said, now standing and holding the earring. "It's fixable. Just wait here, I'll be right back!" And he hurried off to the back room of the shop. How predictable. 

Killian wanted to laugh out loud as he grabbed the covered dagger he had his eye on. He uncovered it, marveling at it's sharpness and design, then covered it back up, placing it in the inner pocket of his leather jacket. He would have preferred a cane, as that would have been so much more convincing in what he was about to do, but that was a bit hard to steal and purchasing it from anywhere else whether it was Gold's shop or not would be suspicious. Killian was grateful that Robert was stupid enough to not install cameras in here, only the useless "security" mirrors.

Thomas came back out, happy and oblivious to what Killian had just done. Killian purchased the earrings and bracelet, gave Thomas a grateful smile, and left the shop, eager to get back to the toy waiting for him at the mansion. 

* * *

 

_"Do you want to know what else I want Regina? I'll tell you because...well I've had my fun and now it's time to end this game. You're finished and can't possibly do anything anyway. I'm going to kill you. And am I to get the blame? Nope. Your precious vice mayor will. Belle will be mine for the taking. Emma is mine. Storybrooke is mine. EVERYTHING is mine!_

_"And as for Henry, he'll be gone too. Just letting you know, my friend is taking VERY good care of him in there as I speak. Oh stop your warbled screaming goddamn! It shouldn't matter to you that much. He's not even YOUR son._

_"You will be forgotten sooner than later. I know this town would appreciate me as their mayor. This home will be my home. I don't mind a second move, especially to a place as nice as this one...and I'm already making such a fond memory here as is._

_"You are nothing. You were always nothing. Goodbye Regina."_

 

She had screamed and bawled through the gag. She had cried as hard as she could. She had pleaded for her life. The poor woman shook so much she almost went into shock. The floor beneath her soaked with urine and blood. Killian had put on fresh gloves, held the dagger up high, and sliced at her many times after another round of beating. 

Eventually, she stopped moving. Dark redness pooled around her body, some splatter evident on other areas of the floor and the wall close by. Her eyes were still wet with tears, but lifeless, and so full of trauma, fear, and regret. Killian had only seen his brother commit murder like this once before, but to do it himself and to lose control like this was not only extremely exhilarating, but frightening as well.

Killian's hands shook as he left the dagger on the floor, next to the body. Of a woman he'd been fighting for two years. She was now gone. Really gone. Killian took deep breaths. He had done it. He won. 

He heard a buzz emitting from Regina's purse. Raising his brows, he went over to it and carefully took out her cellphone. A reminder that she had received a message. From Emma Swan, and it was sent earlier in the day:

 

**regina, we need to talk asap. i know it's been super weird between us after tht kiss and i wanna try and fix it. tht is if ur willing. i miss you gina...pls call or txt me & we can meet somewhere private later. :)**

 

Killian's eye twitched. He fought the urge to smash the cellphone against the wall, or better, crush it with his feet within the dead woman's remains. His hand gripped the phone with a new type of rage. _Kiss? **KISS?!!**_

There would be zero chance of remorse. Regina deserved this. That disgusting lesbian whore tried to take HIS Emma away from him? How dare she?!

And Emma. What the fuck was she talking about wanting to meet up with her?! Was she having a fucking affair? With REGINA of all people??

It didn't matter. Because Madame Mayor is gone to Hell, where sinful women like her rightfully belonged, and she will have her little sheriff to play with no more. 

Killian narrowed his eyes. Realizing he had touched the phone with his now ungloved hands, he simply placed it in his pocket. He'd discard it later. Killian went into the backyard and took out a sturdy bag of fresh clothes from behind a bush. He changed and wiped himself with wet cloths. Then he put his soiled clothes in the bag as well as used gloves and anything else that might connect him to this mess. He looked at the time: 6:40 pm, it was time to leave before the Golds showed up.

Killian smiled to himself, feeling smart that he had left the car farther down the street near a shopping outlet. The sun was setting and he didn't want to be seen leaving the mansion at this hour. He climbed over a couple fences until he was on the other street behind Regina's estate. 

 _Perfect_ , he thought. No one had seen him. He walked down the street with the casual looking bag, trying to make himself seem as relaxed as possible. He said hellos and flashed handsome smiles to almost every passerby. They adored him. They couldn't possibly ever suspect a thing. 

Killian couldn't wait to see Emma tonight. He'll have to resist yanking her by the hair and demanding to know what the hell she was thinking by trying to cheat on him with a bitch no doubt, but he was actually anticipating on giving her the jewelry set he got her. It should surely take her mind off...well, Killian no longer wanted to think about that name. And one day, Emma won't either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I'll get roasted in the comments but it was not that fun to kill Regina off. However it was necessary for the plot. RIP. :(  
> And looks like Gold hired someone. Someone who...ultimately didn't listen to simple orders.   
> So Killian wants to believe that Robert will be blamed right away (since it is the knife from his shop and all) but...will it be that easy? Hmm...who knows ;)


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with the discovery of Regina's tragic incident.  
> Belle and Robert have an unexpected surprise.

Robert leaned against a pillar of the mansion, his head resting against its cool surface. He stared into space, the throbbing in his head getting worse, the rush of blood getting louder in his ears. He took deep breaths, like the paramedics advised him to. It was hard to think. He knew he should be consoling Belle, who was currently laying on a gurney, but he couldn't move a muscle. 

When they had arrived at Regina's home, the door was left a teensy crack ajar. Belle still rang the doorbell out of politeness, and they knew Regina should be home since her car was in the driveway. But no one had answered, no matter how many times they called and knocked and rang the door. 

Belle thought maybe Regina had gone out again this time without her car or something and that they should come back tomorrow at a better time. But Robert was highly annoyed and told her that that didn't make any sense since Regina said she would be home at seven. Why would she mention this detail if it wasn't important? And why would she leave her door unsafely opened, even a crack? He wanted to see her now, so he went ahead and pushed the door in all the way. Belle felt like she was trespassing, but didn't argue as she followed Robert into the house. Right away she felt a strong sense of foreboding and Belle had to stop for a minute. Robert continued into the opening leading into the living space...and that was that. 

He stumbled back and fell onto the floor with a shout. He kept crying out, shivering like mad. 

Belle ran to her husband's side to console his outrageous behavior. And then she turned and walked into the living room to see what caused her husband's outburst. Robert was too shaken to think to stop her. 

Belle let out nothing but scream after scream. Robert crawled over to hold his hysterical wife and cover her eyes from the horrifying wreck laid before them. 

Robert cried as he rocked his squealing Belle. She had dropped to the floor in the middle of the living room, so now Robert was once again in view of the body. The body of their mayor, their friend.

His rounded eyes noticed something familiar near it. Too shocked to think clearly, he crawled over to pick it up. A dagger...a dagger he knew and loved too well. 

Then he dropped the knife and threw up. His hands were covered in blood...in _her_ blood. 

Belle had ceased her cries, but she was in a very bad state. Robert wiped his quivering hands on his pants and with tears heavy in his eyes, he dialed 911. And here they were now.

His wife was in shock, his only good friend in the town was brutally murdered, and Robert felt as if he had lost his mind. He wanted to believe this was some sort of sick prank, that Regina would walk out those doors any minute now and yell "Surprise!" but instead, out came the paramedics with a body bag. Police cars and the town's citizens surrounded the place, they too not believing that their mayor was dead. 

An officer approached Robert to see if he was alright and tried questioning him about the dried blood on his hands and clothing, but Robert didn't answer him. He cracked a smile and let out a high pitched giggle as he slid to the floor in fresh tears. He noticed Emma standing by the walkway leading to the house. If she wasn't known, people would think she was a statue put up on Regina's lawn. She stared straight ahead, her eyes unmoving, her expression incredibly grim, her body still and silent amidst the commotion and constant movement. It was such a haunting image, Robert had to look away. And when he did find the courage to look back at her, she was being led away by James. Emma's face had not changed, she looked like the living dead. 

Killian ran out from the crowd and embraced Emma. Emma did not reciprocate. Her head lay on his shoulder, but her arms hung by her side. Her eyes were void of any emotion. 

Killian, however, turned his head to Robert. He narrowed his eyes at the man. Robert just blinked and stared back, almost sure he could sense a hidden smirk in the other man's features, until someone, he didn't remember who, helped him off the ground and led him into the ambulance where his wife was.

~~~~

Emma's mind was blank as she sat in the hospital waiting area. James was out getting her a cup of coffee, but she didn't really care for it. She just sat there as still as she could. Any slight movement or thinking would lead to a serious mental break. She was aware enough to know she was a ticking time bomb, and she didn't want to risk setting herself off. Emma breathed out a soft sigh and gently closed her eyes. But when she did, images of Regina flashed through her mind and she quickly opened them. She felt the prickling of tears in her eyes, yet she dared not let them fall. 

"Here you go Emma," James said. Emma startled a bit as she looked up at the man and then to the hot beverage he held out for her. 

"I..." Emma started, but trailed off. For what reason, she didn't really know.

"It will help," James urged gently.

She slowly took it in her hand, but didn't sip. It felt better to simply watch the steam swirl and rise out of the cup. 

James sat on the chair next to her. "How are they?" he asked, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Robert's with her last I saw. He said she'll be fine, but they needed to run some tests on her," Emma answered, referring to Belle. She had only been able to speak with him for a minute, which was a slight improvement over the last few months. The reason though, was devastating. 

They had been unfortunate enough to see the body. Regina's body....Regina's dead body. 

 _Dead. She's..._ Emma wished she could go back to being blank. Her lip quivered as she took a deep shuddering breath. Belle was in a state of shock, and Emma couldn't blame her. She knew that if SHE were the one to see, it would be much MUCH worse. From what she heard, it was a brutal murder. Emma couldn't understand. Who could possibly have...but why? She knew many of the townspeople didn't favor Regina all the time, more so lately, but to resort to THIS?

Emma closed her eyes again, this time letting Regina take over her mind: Regina's profile as she ordered at Granny's, Regina as she laughed at Emma's corny jokes, Regina trying out perfume, Regina modeling clothes for Emma, Regina getting hilariously drunk, Regina running along the sand at the beach splashing water, Regina looking solemn and upset, Regina crying, Regina giggling, Regina happy, Regina playing with Henry, Regina holding Emma in her arms, Regina touching Emma's face and kissing her, Regina's invisible form in the body bag, Regina when they first met in front of the coffee cart...

Emma shook and James quickly set his cup down and put his arm around her as she sobbed against him silently. This wasn't the entire bomb going off, Emma knew she had much more pent up inside her, but it was getting difficult to hold all of it in. It hurt her insides to think about how foolishly she had acted toward her best and only true friend, and what pained Emma the most was how she never got to make up for it. There would be no chance to meet with her, as Emma had desperately wanted, no chance to mend their friendship. It was all withered away and gone, like dandelion fluff blown out in the wind. It was incredibly hard to process. Regina couldn't be dead....but she was. And it was the most agonizing truth Emma had to face. It was like losing Neal all over again. 

This was the biggest, most disgusting, WORST crime of all. Whoever was responsible would be punished severely. They DESERVED to be punished in the most painful way possible, as painful as Regina was unjustly punished, or even more. Emma's expression hardened. Yes, she would see to it that they did.

* * *

 

Henry gasped and let out a cry as his back hit the wall of his cell and he slid to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in it and continued to sob. After hearing the news about Regina from none other than an insensitive Jo who could care less that the mayor of their town was slaughtered in her own home, Henry had stumbled backward as shock, anguish, despair, and hopelessness hit him all at once. 

 _Mama Mills is dead, Mama Mills is dead, Mama Mills is dead, murdered, dead,_ was all that kept repeating in his brain over and over.

He rocked on the floor in the fetal position, gasping for air as he felt another panic attack rising. He knew it would hurt and no one would help him yet again. But that was nothing compared to how he felt knowing he would never see his Mama again. Not that Henry had seen much of any family while detained, but there was always a CHANCE. And that chance with Regina was now nonexistent. 

Henry wailed and let the panic overtake him. Jo stomped over and pounded on the bars. 

"Shut the fuck up already!" the heavy warden snapped. "How long will this go on? Do I have to come in there and shut you up myself?"

Henry didn't respond. He continued his panting, now laying on his side on the floor, still in the fetal position. Jo huffed and unlocked the door. Henry heard his large footsteps coming for him and instantly tried to scramble out of the way. Then he saw a flash of white and felt an excruciating pain on one side of his face. He fell and hit his head on the floor, with the iron taste of blood in his mouth. Jo had his hand balled into a fist. 

 _He..hit me? Did he just hit me?_ Henry whimpered and remained curled up on the floor, ignoring the screaming throb on his cheek and doing his best not to make any more loud noises.

"Finally," Jo whispered in exasperation. "God damn."

Jo went towards the exit of the cell but Henry quickly grabbed onto the man's pant leg. "No! Don't leave!" he yelped through tears. 

Jo stopped to look down on the teen. He chuckled softly and bent down to stroke the boy's head. Henry closed his eyes to the touch, still sniveling against Jo's leg. Then he felt a sharp ache in his scalp as Jo grabbed a fistful of his shoulder-length hair. 

"Ow," Henry squeaked.

Jo grinned sadistically and shoved Henry off him. Henry landed with a thud on his back and Jo locked the cell and left without another word. Henry was upset and confused. Jo could be so nice and caring when he wanted, but he chose to be extremely cruel most of the time. Henry always wished it could be one or the other.

Jo would most likely come back for him later in the night. Henry found himself anticipating and dreading the company all at once. 

With a shudder, Henry climbed into his crappy excuse of a bed and formed his body into the fetal position again. He breathed heavily in and out, whispering for his Mama over and over until he fell into a restless sleep. 

* * *

 

Belle slowly awoke, her surroundings a bit hazy as she tried to remember what happened. She blinked and glanced at her sides, recognizing the place as a hospital room. She was currently laying in the bed. 

 _Did something happen to me?_ Belle wondered worriedly. _I have a headache. Maybe I hurt myself or--_

And then the memories came crashing back. She and Robert had gone to see Regina, only to find her....

Belle whimpered and put the crook of her elbow over her eyes. It was all so horrifying and Belle wished she had never stepped into that house, and that she could remain ignorant to the atrocious evils a person could do to another. She had never in her life seen anything like it. And to think it had happened to someone she KNEW, someone she liked and respected, a _friend_.

Belle felt hot tears stream down her cheeks as she thought of Regina. She couldn't imagine what the poor woman did to deserve this. Belle cried for the loss, until she heard footsteps come into her room. 

Robert approached the bed, holding a cup of hot tea. "Belle!" he exclaimed softly, ushering over to her side. "You're awake thank god!" He set the cup down on the side and leaned over to hug her. Belle hugged him back and sobbed into his chest. 

"Oh my god....Regina," she cried quietly.

Robert stroked the back of her hair. "I know, love, I know." He sounded just as pained about it as she.

"Who did this?" she whispered, even though there was no way to know the answer.

"That's what the police are trying to figure out."

Belle pulled back and touched her husband's cheek. "How...how long was I out?" 

"A few hours. You'll be alright now. The doctor's have cleared you."

Belle nodded, then noticed his attire. "Robert..." 

Robert looked down. His suit was wrinkled, his pants were bloodied. He sighed and swallowed the bile that was creeping up his throat. "Sorry I..."

Belle's face scrunched up, remembering that there was a man capable of committing barbarous atrocities, and he was standing right in this room. Her voice hardened. "You've looked a lot worse didn't you?" she rasped.

Robert gazed at her angry glare and her watering eyes. "What?" he replied, confused.

"Did it bring back some nice memories Robert?" Belle spat sarcastically. "Is that why you bloodied yourself like this? To relive the time you've...you MERCILESSLY slaughtered your own wife?!" She was not yelling, but hissing harshly at him, as if he was something gross stuck to the bottom of her shoe. 

Robert was hurt and even more bewildered than ever. "Belle...WHAT?! Where is this coming from?" His voice squeaked a bit when he spoke. 

Belle didn't answer. She just turned to her side, facing away from him in a huff. Her form shuddered underneath the blanket, as if she was crying again. 

Robert was at a loss. He pushed away his own burned feelings and tried consoling his wife. He picked up the tea and held it forward. "Um...I've brought you some tea dear," he offered cautiously.

"Leave me alone Robert," Belle retorted, and wrapped the covers tightly around herself.

"Ok." He set the cooling drink down and swallowed the lump in his throat. As Robert walked away, he felt a sudden rage towards Belle. _What the fuck is she for bringing that up again?! And we've just lost a dear friend of ours too, is she fucking mad?? What is wrong with her! I am NOTHING like the person who's done this to Regina! NOTHING! Idiot girl..._

Robert had the urge to run back in there and dump the tea all over Belle's head. Maybe slap her out of her delirious notions. Instead, he slumped on the chair outside her door and tried not to cry. No, he could never do such things to her, not to Belle. But he felt guilty for thinking it anyway.  

"Robert?"

Robert looked up to see James standing by him. He nodded a quiet hello, feeling too down to speak. 

James sat on the chair beside him. "How's she doing?" he asked. 

"She's alright now. I can take her home as soon as the doctor comes back and clears her," Robert said, his voice gravelly. He cleared his throat. 

"Kathryn was pretty worried. She wanted to come down here, but she was feeling a bit sick so I told her to stay home, for her and the baby's sake." 

"Understandable," Robert answered with a monotone. "Family always comes first. At least she tried."

"Right." James paused. "And what about you? How are you holding up?"

Robert sighed sadly. He couldn't bring himself to tell a white lie this time. "Not so well truthfully."

The two men glanced at each other with small smiles. 

"It's...it's hard to believe she's gone," James said quietly. 

"Yup," Robert agreed solemnly.

"I'm sorry you saw..." James faltered, not knowing how to complete his thought.

"Don't...I-I don't wanna talk about that. Or think of it," Robert said.

James understood and didn't bring it up again, though he did eye Robert's soiled clothes. 

"I...I'm guessing you'll be taking over for her huh?" James said. 

Robert's eyes rounded. He hadn't even thought about the fact that he would now have to possibly act as the new mayor. As if things weren't stressful enough already, this just added a humongous load to it. 

"I...well, I was still technically considered new as the vice mayor so...I'll have to try my best," Robert replied hesitantly.

"Don't worry too much. You'll have plenty of help from the most experienced of the council. You'll be fine."

"Yeah..." Robert wasn't so sure. He didn't want to stay, never PLANNED to stay. But it seems some strange force constantly kept him glued in place. 

"So," James started. "Mr. Gold, we um, need you to stop by the station tomorrow. You know, to get a more clear statement. And there might be some more questions too."

"Questions?" Robert raised a brow. 

"Yeah, about Regina."

"Oh...ok. Of course. Anything I can do to help."

James gave him a small smile. "Glad to hear it." He gently patted Robert's back and stood. "I have to get going." He turned to leave, then stopped to speak again. "Oh, by the way, Emma wishes you both well."

Robert stared. "I...um..same to her." 

James nodded, then walked down the hall. Robert went back into the room, only to see Belle's hunched form laying in bed facing away from him. The cup of tea was untouched.

"Belle," Robert said.

"What?" she grumbled back. Robert hissed.

"Stop that." He strode over to the bed. "Belle, I know what you saw was scary and horrible, but you can't just be angry at me for it!" Robert grabbed her shoulder and pushed her on her back to face him. 

Belle's eyes and nose were pink and watery, her expression upset, clearly indicating her current distress. "Stop touching me," she said.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Robert spat. "I--"

There was tapping at the door, and Doctor Whale entered the room. "Knock knock, hello hello," he greeted cheerfully. Robert inwardly groaned.

"May we go now?" he questioned bluntly. Belle tsked at him.

Doctor Whale chuckled. "Yes, she's all set to go home." He spoke to Belle. "Make sure to get PLENTY of rest ok Belle? It's extremely important. You don't want to upset the little one over here." He gestured his hand toward her stomach.

Belle and Robert froze.

"Wh--Wha...?" Belle stuttered, her hand slowly moving to her belly.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Dr. Whale laughed. "I guess that's one way to break the news. You're pregnant."

Robert let out a choked sound. Dr. Whale smiled knowingly. 

"Oh my god," Belle breathed out. "I...we're...we're having a baby." She clutched onto Robert's arm. "We finally...finally we're...oh my god."

Robert was still mostly frozen shock. 

"Yes," Whale said. "It seems like a miracle doesn't it?" He smiled a little sad. "A life is taken, and a new one is created." 

Robert and Belle both looked at the doctor. He then quickly asked them how long they had been trying to conceive. Belle later confirmed that she's seen a few doctors to help with her case. Doctor Whale scheduled another appointment for Belle to make sure things are to go smoothly during her early stages of pregnancy. 

After he left, Belle looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. They were grateful, but also unsure and hesitant. Robert leaned down and hugged her tight. The timing was unexpected, but it seems now they would finally have the chance to make a new family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some happy news among a sad sad day.  
> Was Belle being unreasonable? Or did reality just slap her in the face? Perhaps she needs to get over it?


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert deals with being interrogated by a detective.   
> Emma visits Henry, who gives her a disturbing revelation.   
> A funeral takes place, and everyone in town shows to pay their respects.

Robert was pissed. It was the day after Regina's murder and the police had wanted to interview him, as James had mentioned back at the hospital. So he obliged thinking it was going to be the standard review of whether he saw anything suspicious or not, but instead, the questioning turned into an interrogation, as if they suspected HIM of doing this! Robert was horrified and disgusted and seriously asking himself whether these cops had any common sense. He was there that evening with Belle. They had just arrived and HE was the one who had called the police. Had he committed a murder, he wouldn't have done that, not to mention why his wife would be there and he'd probably be stained with more sweat and blood AND he wouldn't have been as distressed as he clearly was at the scene. Whoever did this obviously had to exert quite a bit of energy. Robert frowned. Yes, he was sweaty and a bit bloody when they found him, but he had just found the DEAD mutilated body of his FRIEND, the mayor, someone he cared for. Anybody would panic, or possibly lose their minds like he almost did. 

But of course, the cops were assuming it could have been an act or cover of some sort. Robert shook his head rapidly. Then they mentioned the dagger. That damn dagger from HIS shop at the crime scene, which only had HIS fingerprints on them. 

"No...NO!" Robert shouted angrily. "I'm telling you damned idiots that I did NOT DO THIS! That dagger has been in my shop. It's a decoration. It's MINE yes, so it would very well have my prints on them. I also touched it when I found Regina's body because I was so surprised to see it there. THAT'S ALL. I did not KILL HER! Someone must've taken it from the shop. Whoever it was, it was THEM!!"

"We ask that you keep your voice down Mr. Gold," said Detective Clark. 

"You're insane if you think I did this!" Robert continued. He turned his head to James, who was standing off to the side looking worried and thoughtful. "James! Tell him, tell them all. I didn't do this!"

James was about to speak up until an oh-so familiar voice interrupted. "You sure have the temperament for a crime like this. I wouldn't be surprised if it _was_ you." 

"JONES!" Robert leaped out of his seat, the chair crashing to the floor behind him. Detective Clark stood abruptly at Robert's outburst. 

"Mr. Gold!" Clark snapped.

"What the fuck is HE doing here?!" Robert was now red in the face and heaving. It wasn't helping his case. 

Killian smirked, then looked sad. "I'm just here for Emma."

James cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, she's back at her office," he replied.

"What?" Robert growled.

"She's taking a leave of absence for a bit," James said. "I recommended it."

"You've always been such a good friend James," Killian mentioned. "Thanks for being there for her."

"Any time man."

"This is bullshit!" Robert muttered, still upset. "You don't have any proof I did anything. And you never will! You know why? BECAUSE I DIDN'T KILL HER!"

The detective narrowed his eyes. "Yes. But we'll still need to have your wife come in--"

"Like hell you are," Robert gritted.

Clark raised his voice. "AND your assistant at your store too. If somebody did take the murder weapon, perhaps he knows something."

 _Thomas! FUCK! He should have kept a better eye on things! Why the hell didn't I put in cameras? Oh gee I don't know, maybe because I trust my regulars too much?? And I don't get that many customers anyway? Damn it all to hell!_ Robert closed his eyes in frustration.

"In the meantime," the detective continued, "don't try and leave town. We'll know about it."

Robert clenched his jaw. He couldn't leave town even if he WANTED to, not without Henry. And Belle needed her rest in her current condition, without any added stress. He did NOT want to bring her in to be pointlessly interrogated like this!

"And Mr. Jones," Clark said to Killian, "I suggest keeping your sarcastic comments to yourself."

"I was joking detective," Killian quipped. 

"It doesn't help," Clark replied, frowning.

James stepped forward. "I'll take you to Emma. She's waiting," he said, leading Killian away. 

Killian looked back at Robert and shook his head, as if disappointed in him. Robert just stood there, eyes wide, arms hanging loosely at his side, his mouth parted slightly. He didn't know what to do with himself. He was practically being accused of murder. It didn't matter if he wasn't guilty because if no one else saw it that way, then he was done. 

This could not possibly have happened at a better time. Killian threatens him, then he can't contact Regina, then she's murdered, and now he's stuck here for God knows how long because of this bullshit accusation and Henry and Emma are still tethered to this town. What more could, or will, happen? 

Was...he being punished? For killing is first wife and lying about it for years? For letting her soul be buried under layers of concrete instead of a proper burial? For running away and letting her father and the rest of her family suffer over where their daughter went? Robert knew they did, which was why he blocked them all out and moved so far where they couldn't reach him. It didn't matter since they had believed his lie about her running away with another man but he still had felt guilty. But Robert can't help but think that maybe he was meant to suffer for it now. After all, his life had been going pretty well before all this. If there really was a God, then it would only make sense that He wait until Robert was well and happy before shredding it and taunting him with the broken pieces. 

This got Robert thinking about Belle. Belle did not deserve to go down with him. _What more could, or will, happen?_  was the question asked earlier. Would Belle be accused too? Would she possibly...lose the baby? The baby they've tried for months, and in the past, _years_ , for? He silently pleaded she'd be kept safe. He'd march down to Mother Superior's church, get down on both knees, and pray for his wife and unborn child if he had to. If anyone deserved suffering, it would be him and only him. 

* * *

 

Emma knew how much Regina and Henry had meant to each other. Which was why she was granted permission to see her son in this grievous situation. 

Emma reached his cell and almost broke down right then and there. Seeing her only boy, currently bent forward hiding his face in between his knees, in such a hopeless and ragged state made her want to tear her insides out. She knew the clock was ticking, and that one day, she would lose Henry as well and never see him again, whether in good condition or bad. That was the worst thought of all. Really, Emma felt the world was crumbling around her. She was losing everything and everyone. 

With a shallow breath and trembling voice, Emma called out to her son trying to sound just a tad cheerful, "Hey kiddo."

Henry lifted his head from his pulled up knees. He stared at his mother with hollow eyes, partly hidden behind his growing fringe. He sported a bruised cheek and lip and his expression toward his mother was passive. He almost wondered what she could possibly be doing here. 

Emma gasped at the sight. "Henry, what the hell happened?"

Henry's face remained emotionless. "Now you care," he said, his sound an empty void.

"Henry, who did this?!" Emma demanded angrily.

"It was an accident," Henry stated quietly. "The guard told me about...her. I had a panic attack and he tried to make me quiet."

"By HITTING on you?!" Emma wanted to go and find Henry's guard then knock him to the floor for this, or do worse.

Henry chuckled sarcastically. "Nice word choice," he muttered under his breath.

"Where is he?" Emma bit out.

Henry shrugged. "Don't know."

Emma let her fury drain away, leaving her in sadness once again. "...So you know," she whispered, her eyes welling up.

Henry didn't move nor answer the question. He sat there silently, now staring into space.

"I'm sorry Henry," Emma wept, her voice cracking. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how or who did this, but we'll find them. I promise." She heaved in a shuddering sob after she finished, but could not stop the tears from overwhelming her.

"You won't need to look very far," Henry mumbled.

Emma thought she might have been mistaken in what she heard. "Wh-What?" she asked for clarity.

Henry slowly turned his head toward her. Emma found it hard to keep eye contact. Those eyes, so devastatingly barren, were screaming of loss, pain, trauma, and the worst one, the one Emma felt was towards herself: betrayal. 

"You don't have a clue do you?" Henry said after some time.

Emma wondered how he could be so calm. It was scaring her. "What do you mean? Do you...do you think you know? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

The last thing Henry wanted was to make his life in the hole even worse than it already was. So he went with a more cryptic answer, one that would hopefully make his airhead mother think. It's true he didn't really know who the culprit was and he still couldn't say for sure, but after some time to think, it was easy to place the first piece of the puzzle. 

"Whoever could hurt Regina like this...obviously hated her." Henry paused. "Right?"

Emma said nothing. The silence stretched between them.

"The person who hated her the most," Henry concluded lowly. "Find them." And then he went back to staring at the empty wall across him. 

"Henry--" Emma began.

"Alright Sheriff," Jo said, walking up to her from wherever he came from. "I'm sorry but time's up." 

He tried leading her by the arm but Emma slapped him away. "Don't touch me!" she growled, shoving him for good measure. "And don't you EVER DARE hurt my son again or I'll--"

"Of course not Sheriff Swan! That was a mistake, an accident!" Jo said with false apology, almost sounding like he didn't truly care at all. "Won't happen again. But so you know, we're allowed to discipline our prisoners if they misbehave."

Emma scowled at him. "Don't. Or I'll kill you."

"Yeah. Ok."

Emma quickly turned back to Henry and grabbed the bars. "Henry. Sweetie. Look at me."

Henry didn't move.

"I love you. I think...I want to get you out. I'll...I'll get you out!" Emma couldn't believe what she was saying, but she knew what she felt. 

Jo tried not to laugh as he stood behind her. "Sheriff," he said, calling her attention.

"I'll get you out of here!" Emma said again as she let Jo start pulling her away this time.

"We'll see," Henry whispered to himself.

"I love you!" Emma, now out of sight, gave one last shout.

Henry said nothing in return, but he did bring his legs down so they were splayed out. He knew what was coming next, and he didn't care. He needed it.

Jo came into the cell and knelt down in front of him. "Are you alright?" he asked in a soothing tone Henry knew too well. He felt incredibly grateful for Jo's fake kindness at the moment. 

"I don't think so," Henry answered sullenly. 

Jo unzipped Henry's jumpsuit and began pulling the sides down revealing bare, marked flesh. "Here, let me help with that," he said.

"Yes," Henry whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "Help me."

~~~~

Robert came home and quickly closed the front door before Sweet Pea could sneak her way inside. The cat meowed and on any other day Robert would chuckle at it, but today he was in no such mood. 

He lingered into the living room, where Belle was sitting on the sofa with Kathryn. It was as if she got bigger every time Robert saw her. 

The women turned their gazes towards him. 

"Hey," Belle said quietly.

"Hi Robert. It's good to see you," Kathryn greeted, a hand over her pregnant belly.

"Same to you Kathryn," he said.

Belle noticed Robert looked upset and exhausted. Kathryn must have too because she slowly, with a bit of struggle, got herself off the couch. 

"I should get going anyway," she announced. "Congratulations to you both again." 

Belle got up and gave Kathryn a hug. 

"Thank you," Robert replied.

Belle bent down to talk to her friend's swollen belly. "I'm so excited to meet you Edward," she cooed. "This is your Auntie Belle and your Uncle Robert is here too. I hope we will be seeing you very soon now."

"Edward?" Robert said, finally letting a relaxed smile take over his face. He chuckled. "That's a nice name."

Kathryn laughed and looked upon her unborn baby. She patted her stomach. "Yes, little Eddie is due next month. Hopefully SOON next month. I mean, I love carrying him and all, but it gets kinda tiring. I just wanna see him already." She glanced at Belle with a teasing grin. "You'll know what I mean."

Belle giggled and seeing her pure joy suddenly had Robert feeling a bit better about things. Yes, they were in deep shit, but at least they were having a baby...their very own child, a child they've been yearning for for years. It was the single ray of light through all the surrounding gloom.

"Ooh and maybe our babies will be able to play together one day, don't you think?" Kathryn said, cheerful, but a little strained. She knew all the shit that was going on and was very unsettled and deeply upset about Regina's death as well. She also knew about Robert having to go to the police station today, and by his earlier demeanor, it didn't look like good news. But she wanted to remain hopeful, for both her friends' sake.

Belle understood and almost got teary eyed. She didn't want to jinx anything, after all she was only seven weeks in. But she was grateful for Kathryn's optimism. She held the other woman's hand.

"Thank you," Belle whispered. 

Kathryn smiled sweetly. "Alright you two. I'll let you do your thing now. I'll see you at the library Belle."

And they bid each other goodbye, and she left.

"So? What happened? What did they ask?" Belle inquired after they had the house to themselves. 

"Jones wasn't here was he?" Robert looked around in paranoia. 

Belle wrinkled her brows. "Um...no?" She thought that was a weird question to ask. Of course he wouldn't be here. She would NEVER again let him be here. 

"Good. Just wondering in case he had the chance to sneak in any more of his perverted cameras."

Belle scoffed. "Oh yeah? Do you really think I'd just let him into our home again? After everything?"

"You're right. I'd be very angry with you for that. And then I'd go pound his head in."

They both snickered. 

Robert turned grim. "Belle, there's something you should know. Let's sit." 

They relaxed on the sofa...or at least tried to relax. Robert was tense and Belle looked worried. 

"It's not good is it?" Belle said. "I could tell by the way you came in. I don't understand. I thought it was just a few questions of whether or not you saw anything suspicious, what happened?"

Robert sighed deeply, unsure of how to break the news. "I...because of a certain turn up of evidence...they believe that maybe...I had something to do with Regina's murder." 

Belle was motionless, she didn't even twitch. She just stared at Robert with a blank face. 

Robert continued slowly. "And of course I told them where they can all shove it. But now they called for you to come in too."

After a moment of silence, Belle finally whispered, "What?"

"I know."

"That's impossible. You didn't do it."

"I know."

"It shouldn't take an investigation to figure out you had nothing to do with her murder." Belle's tone was the same throughout: quiet and in troubled awe. 

"They already seem convinced that I was involved some way or another," Robert hissed angrily.

Belle's lip quivered. "Why do they want me? Do they suspect me too?"

The thought made Robert even more furious. "They'd better not," he growled through clenched teeth. 

Belle leaned back on the couch cushions and breathed. Robert moved to her side to hold her close. 

He whispered, "It'll be fine. It SHOULD be fine. After all, we didn't do it and they can do as much digging as they want. They shouldn't find anything."

Belle has read enough books and seen enough movies to know that that's not always the case. Sometimes people are framed, sometimes police are wrong, but in the end, the innocents are the ones who end up suffering. It was scary to think that this might be happening to them now. Belle felt too sick to speak.

"Do you need anything?" Robert asked while soothing her arms. "Some water? Or another cup of tea?"

Belle gently let herself off Robert's hold and stood up, her fingers rubbing her temple. "I need to lie down." She started heading up the stairs. 

"Oh," Robert called. "I almost forgot to mention. We can't leave town."

Belle gave him a weak smile from the stairs. "Of course not." 

And she continued her way up to bed. 

* * *

 

The funeral took place outdoors and the turnout was a lot bigger than Killian had expected. In fact, it almost seemed like the whole damn town was here. Killian scowled at them all.

 _What a bunch of hypocritical fakes these people are,_ he thought. _I know at least 3/4 of them don't like her, they expressed that much. They never liked her....did they?_

It was confusing, but Killian brushed it off. This was death, and death brought out the pity in people. That was all. They didn't truly like her, it's just the shock of her brutal death made them sorry for her. People were always so apologetic when other people die, whether they cared for them or not. They would turn to his side soon enough, they always do. 

It didn't help when so many of them were tearful and where whispering about how sorry they felt for Regina, that they should have been kinder, and that the town wouldn't actually be what it is without her. 

 _What the fuck?_ Killian fumed. _What are they talking about? They hate this town! Why are they suddenly saying the opposite? Just because she's dead now? Right. Give it a week, then you'll see she was just shit like you've always thought. Just you wait and see._

Emma stood by Killian, taking in the crowd. "I'm so glad everyone's here," she said softly. "They did care." Then Emma noticed some of the town folk snickering and making quiet jokes here and there. She frowned, feeling upset by their obnoxious behavior. 

Killian however was pleased and relieved. He took one more look around and was satisfied by his own thoughts. Yes, to him it seemed that the majority was here just to be here. After all, Regina was the mayor, and the mayor's murder is obviously the talk of the town. The ones who did feel a care for the deceased woman were only a minority. 

He turned to his fiancee and put his arm around her for show. "I'm so sorry Emma," he said, not meaning a word of it. "I know how much she meant to you. I know I've said this a dozen times but I'll never stop being sorry. I should have been kinder."

Emma looked up at him with tearful, yet distant, eyes. "I know. Thanks." She did not lean into his hug. 

Killian wanted to tsk at her. Emma had been acting weird lately, and he had the feeling it didn't fully have to do with Regina. After she found out about her friend's passing, Emma had been extremely sick and depressed for days, but she still took comfort in his presence. But now it felt like she was avoiding him or something. Killian didn't think it was right. He would have to argue with her about this when things were less hectic. 

Keith strolled over and bumped Killian's shoulder with his. "Hey, nice funeral am I right?" he joked.

Killian wanted to punch his friend at the insensitivity but laugh with him for it at the same time. Emma just stared wordlessly at Keith, then sighed a huff of disbelief and walked away. 

Killian raised a brow at Keith. "Seriously mate?" 

Keith shrugged. "My bad. Hey you wanna get wasted after this? I haven't seen you at the bar in...what...a weekend or so?" 

"It's too early for that. And it won't look good for me. Especially not to Emma."

Keith laughed. "Man, I told you getting hitched would be a nightmare. You're basically on the chain 24/7. You can't do anything you want."

Killian sighed and turned his gaze on Emma, who was standing there in her medium-length simple black dress, chatting with the Golds and the Nolans. The fitting was loose, mostly because Emma had lost quite a few pounds in the last two months. She was more pasty and fragile looking right now than Killian had ever cared to notice before. Her hair was lifeless as was her face and manner. She was lately so depressing. 

Killian then turned his eyes to Belle, who was also obviously somber and tired as she should be at the funeral of a friend, but she looked a bit more...radiant. Beautifully sad. He watched as she smiled at something that was said and wiped a quick tear off her cheek. Killian wanted to taste those tears, to lick it away. 

He then glanced back at Emma and groaned. Something would have to be done about her soon. He didn't know what, but...Emma just didn't seem as interesting as she used to be. At least not as interesting as Belle. But he was already engaged and it was too late. He would just have to deal with it. 

Killian smiled. It didn't matter how Emma was now. She'll get over it and be back to herself and all will be well. He won't have to let her go, and he realized he didn't want to. 

He watched as Granny and Ruby approached Emma's group. Granny hugged Emma, and Ruby kind of nodded her acknowledgment, but she looked like she didn't really care to be there. 

Ruby noticed Killian standing where he was and smiled in her smirking Ruby-like fashion. Killian smirked back, amused. She was dressed in a trendy semi-tight black dress that went a bit above the knees. She looked very sexy to him, as always. Killian found it funny that she would try to be fashionable at the mayor's funeral. Perhaps she knew there was a chance she would see him here. Ruby was young, and much too easy for him. But boy did she make a fantastic side fuck. He enjoyed her company when it was convenient. 

The eye contact was brief before anyone noticed anything. The group turned and walked off to find seats. Emma, led by Blaire, walked up to the small stage where the closed coffin lay. Surrounding the area were a bunch of Blaire's stupid nuns. Killian rolled his eyes and took a seat at the front so he could pretend to look sad and support Emma during her eulogy. 

~~~~

Almost every feeling she had at the moment was so similar to how she felt at Neal's funeral. Emma took a shaky breath and began. She recalled her funny first meeting with Madame Mayor when she was only 18 years old, something she would never forget. People chuckled, and Emma found herself smiling at the fond memory. Emma remembered the time shortly after that encounter when she snuck into the mayor's garden because the apples looked so fresh and juicy, and she couldn't resist trying to take some. Of course Regina caught her and that entire exchange was when Emma knew that this woman was fun to mess with and could never possibly bore her. She also discovered how much they actually had in common. She talked about Regina's memorable traits including the ones she kept hidden to only reveal to those she was close to. She mentioned the fun times they had together and with their friends, such as Kathryn and Belle, and she wished that they could have had one more Girl's Night Out that didn't end the way it did (she kept that last part out, but she definitely thought it to herself).

The more Emma spoke, the less rude sniggering she heard from the idiots sitting/standing in the back. Everyone was mesmerized by Emma's speech, as if they were realizing that Regina was an actual human being. The few rows of people sitting up front however, which were many from the town council and other acquaintances, were teary-eyed, because they liked and respected Regina as their mayor and friend. 

Emma tried her best to keep her voice steady when she spoke of Regina's closeness with her, her family (including the deceased Neal) and especially Henry. Everybody knew that Regina was pretty much like a second mother to the him. Emma couldn't help the droplets that fell from her eyes when wishing that her son could be present with his family right now. 

She talked of more happier times and looked to the Golds when she mentioned them. Earlier, she had finally spoken with them and apologized for her past outrageous behavior and for disrespecting Robert. He had hugged her and told her it wasn't her fault and that of course he would forgive her. 

Emma felt relieved. She wasn't able to mend her friendship with Regina, and after all this, she didn't have the heart to be angry at her only family for such a stupid thing anymore. Besides, she was beginning to see Belle's point about Killian, and it was scaring her. 

Belle and Kathryn's eyes were glistening as they listened to Emma speak. James and Robert had on small dismal smiles. Keith was...picking at a scab on his wrist and not really paying attention, but Emma's focus landed on her fiance sitting next to him who was currently looking up at her with bright adoring eyes, full of sympathy that shouted "I'm here for you!" Her thoughts went to Henry's recent words, and it made her feel incredibly conflicted about everything. Killian had been so sweet and he was there for her through this rough patch, but she couldn't escape the very tiny strange forewarning in her gut that told her something was off. Perhaps she was wrong. She hoped she was wrong, and that Henry was wrong, or at the very least was implying someone else. But something told her that this wasn't going to be the case. 

After she was finished, everyone clapped politely. Some gave a standing ovation. Then Judge Albert Spenser said some surprisingly kind words on Regina's behalf, as did other important members of the council. They made it a point to remember her family's history in the town and her late father. They hoped that the next mayor will do a fine job and hopefully take the town back to its older roots. Robert visibly cringed, Killian smiled smugly to himself, and Belle crinkled her forehead, wondering what the men meant when they said "older roots." She looked at Kathryn and Kathryn shrugged back just as confused. 

The coffin was put into the ground and Emma now couldn't stop the overflowing of tears. She let herself lean on Killian this time as he held her. Robert and Belle stood beside the couple. Belle held Robert's hands and wept. Kathryn's cheeks were very wet as well. A few others standing around also cried quietly. Killian thought this was dragging long enough and wanted it to be over. He stared down at the dirt hole where Regina lay, feeling a sick sense of pride at putting her there. He wanted to do nothing more than laugh. 

One by one, the town's citizens began to leave. Emma, Killian, the Golds, and the Nolans were the only ones left. 

Emma still found it hard to believe any of this was real. Regina Mills was laying in that casket in the ground, never to take another breath of air nor to see the light of day again. At that moment, all Emma wanted to do was go back to that night at Regina's mansion and kiss the woman's sweet lips all over again. This time she wouldn't let go. 

Emma's breathing was shallow at the thought. She had finally admitted it to herself. After all this time, after so many years, she finally admitted the _truth_. But it was all fourteen years too **_late_**. 

Emma blinked slowly, letting the remaining teardrops roll down as Killian and the rest of her friends tried leading her away. 

"I'm a living curse," she whispered.

They all stopped to listen to her.

Emma stared into the horizon. "I loved her. I loved her so much. And everyone I've ever loved...is gone. Suffered and gone."

Robert's eyes had gone watery at that statement. Belle rubbed circles on his back and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Emma looked down at her friend's grave one last time. "Goodbye Regina."

She finally let herself be led away and didn't fail to notice how Killian's grip tightened ever so slightly on both her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killian is as delusional as ever. Robert feels screwed and Belle is done with everything. Though Emma is starting to open her eyes a bit, which is not a very good sign for her fiance...
> 
> I am going out of town next week so I'm posting this now. I mean, I would have posted it now whether I was leaving or not but it sucks that I have to miss a week of writing this fic. The longer I take and wait, the more I end up procrastinating and then forgetting plot points. I'll be taking notes and then writing again after I get back.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert takes out his frustration on Thomas.   
> Emma doesn't know what to feel about the case or Killian's possible involvement.   
> Belle boldly faces Killian and lets him know what he deserves.

"Good morning Mr. Gold!" Thomas greets, cheerfully strained. His nervously forced smile wanes when he sees Robert's unhappy grimace. He knew he was in for a lot of shit this morning.

"Thomas. What the hell?!" Robert growled as he marched up to the counter. 

Thomas backed away. "No no ok I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry--"

"He was here wasn't he?"

"I...but--well..."

"I specifically told you to NOT allow him back inside that day. Did I not say that? Or was it just too complicated for you to understand me?"

"N-No! Not at all sir!"

"Then why...WHY did you--" Robert rubbed his temple. "I mean, what could POSSIBLY have led you into disobeying such a simple task?"

Thomas looked like he would cry, which only annoyed Robert more so. "I didn't know how to get him out," the young man whimpered.

Robert stared at him in bewilderment. "What?"

"I...he came in and he was so nice and I didn't know how to tell him to leave."

Robert leaned his face closer, his expression darkening by the second. "He walks in. You see him. You tell him to fuck off. That's that."

"But he--"

"And then call ME if he gave you any trouble."

Thomas huffed. "All he wanted was some jewelry for his fiancee. I didn't think there would be any harm in that!"

Robert paused, glaring at Thomas dead in the eye until the younger man was uncomfortable.

"Do you," he snarled, "realize what your actions have DONE!?" He slammed the glass counter so hard, Thomas thought that it might be capable of shattering upon impact. He leaped back, frightened. 

"Ahh! No no I don't, please stop yelling!" Thomas actually began to cry, much to Robert's shock. "I'm so sorry at whatever might have happened but please don't hurt me. I don't wanna be fired I need this job it's the only thing I'm good at! Please Mr. Gold, just tell me what happened and maybe I-I can fix it!"

Robert took a deep breath and cooled his rage, feeling a bit sorry for his outburst towards his employee. "You can't," he mumbled quietly. "The damage is...beyond done." 

He slumped over, resting his elbows on the counter, and held his fingers through his hair, leaving his face partially uncovered. 

Thomas let out a shaky breath, almost sounding like a sob. "I...I don't know what else to say. Is it that bad? What happened?"

Robert glanced at him through one eye. Then he straightened himself and slowly walked over to one of the counters on the right side of the room. It was the one that held some of the cheaper jewelry. Next to that counter was a display that had some decorative pieces that Robert liked having around. Of course, the dagger was missing, since it was now in one of the evidence rooms of the police station as a murder weapon. Robert shuddered.

"Jewelry was it?" he stated, pointing down at the counter. "From here."

Thomas nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Robert sighed, looking at the spot of the missing dagger. He lingered over to it and pointed at the empty space. "Did you pay attention to what was here Thomas?"

Thomas shook his head quickly, making him look like a child with little understanding. 

Robert continued, "This was where I had kept one of my ornamental knives. A dagger, wrapped in a fancy-type cloth put on display. It's gone now. Stolen."

Thomas widened his eyes. "Oh...but...are you sure he was the one...?"

Robert furrowed his brows. "Well if he picked something from this counter, then he was close enough to snatch it now, isn't that true?"

"But Mr. Gold, I didn't see him take it."

"....So you were watching him the whole time then?"

Thomas paled. "Um...well he accidentally broke an earring and I had to go in the back to fix--"

"DAMN IT Thomas!" Robert roared at the flinching, cowering man. "Regina Mills was murdered by THAT very same dagger! The dagger would still be here if you had just kept Killian Jones out of this fucking shop! Regina would still be ALIVE if you had kept your fucking eyes open!" Robert slammed his fist down. "FUCK!" 

Thomas' lip trembled. "Oh...I...I'm..." He stumbled and looked like he would faint. "I didn't know," he whispered, his form shaking.

Robert felt more devastated that furious. He was angry with Thomas no doubt, but he knew rationally that he couldn't blame him either. Thomas had such an innocence to him, one a man like Killian could easily manipulate and ruin. 

"I'm sorry for yelling Thomas," Robert said after he had calmed. "But this is very serious and concerning. Something from MY shop was used as a weapon against the mayor, and that doesn't look very good for me. It's putting my family under a lot of stress. The police told me they will question you soon as well as my wife."

Thomas leaned over the counter, his head facing down. "Oh no," he whimpered. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I might as well have killed Madame Mayor." He sobbed. 

"Please, don't...don't tell the police that," Robert advised. "They're not in their right mind. Chances are, they'll actually believe that if you say it."

Thomas suddenly brought his face up. "So it was Killian then? You think he killed her?"

Robert's mood darkened. "I know he did," he gritted.

"But...but he's so...he was so nice--"

"Don't believe a second of it. You don't know him like I do."

"Mr. Gold, I didn't notice the dagger in the first place. I wasn't paying attention to it. It could have gone missing AFTER he left for all we know! Or maybe it went missing before he came back in at all!"

Robert was trying not to lose his patience. "Well did anyone else come into the shop that day?"

Thomas' hopefulness faded as fast as it came. "....Um, no. Well, except for Old Mrs. Tilson but there's no way she took it because I was with her the entire time. Watched her come in, drop off an old radio, and go." He chuckled a bit. "And even if she did take it, she'd probably use it to, I don't know, cut vegetables for broth or something, not...murder the mayor." Thomas looked like he would cry again. 

Robert knew the young man was right. Mrs. Tilson couldn't be considered a suspect even if Thomas had left her in the shop completely unsupervised the whole day. She may not have appreciated some of Regina's progressive ideas, but it wasn't a good cause for killing, and she was just too frail to do anything anyway. The woman couldn't move very fast and had trouble holding a mug without her hand shaking. She didn't have the strength to be able to hold down and knife Regina--

Robert shook his head. Why was he even thinking so hard about this? Of course it couldn't be anyone other than Killian Jones! 

Thomas spoke again. "Mr. Gold, are you sure it was really there before you left for your meeting that morning?"

"It had to be there!" Robert snapped. "Of course it was there!"

Thomas looked worried and a bit unconvinced. But he had no time to reply because the door to the shop burst open, rattling the bell violently.

Robert scrunched his face at non other than Detective Clark. 

~~~~

The diamond was beginning to lose its shine. Emma cocked her head, raising an eyebrow at the fading beauty on her left ring finger. She fogged the jewel with her breath and wiped it clean. There...a little better. Emma smiled faintly at the thing, but only for a moment before every trace of humor vanished from her face. 

She was still engaged, yet she nor Killian had thought to set a date for the actual wedding. And with everything that's been occurring, how could they even sit to think of it? Emma sure didn't want to. A wedding was supposed to be a happy occasion, but Emma knew that at this point, it would be anything but. Regina wouldn't be there, as if that didn't hurt enough. And now, her only son would not be attending as well. Emma let out a choked sound as her left hand shook. All she had left was Belle and Robert, the closest to family. 

 

**_"The person who hated her the most. Find them."_ **

 

Those were her son's words. Working as a cop for so long, she knew she simply couldn't take his word for it and hunt down anyone who's ever held a grudge against Regina. But her gut was screaming at her to DO something. To take charge and set her life straight again. Emma felt that if she helped solve this case, then perhaps, she could gain some type of closure, as impossible as that seemed right now. 

Killian's arms snaked around her waist as he kissed her on the neck area. "Morning love," he whispered in her ear. "Off to work I presume?"

Emma nodded stiffly as she grabbed her keys off the counter. "Yup."

Killian stepped back and turned her around to face him. "Hey," he said in a soft concerned way, "is something the matter love?"

Emma scoffed and shrugged as if a million questions weren't weighing her down at the moment. "Nothing. Just a lot going on you know? The usual." She forced a small smile. "You're always asking stuff like that."

Killian chuckled. "Because I care. I love you and wish you weren't so stressed." He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. "But I understand."

Emma's heart sank. She suddenly felt sorry for shutting him out so much. "Y-You wanna have a movie night tonight? Maybe it'll take some of the edge off."

Killian flashed a smile. "Of course love. Anything. Though we might not be watching much if you know what I'm hinting at..." He winked. 

Emma rolled her eyes and huffed a laugh. "Yeah, alright." She really wasn't in the mood and hoped he was kidding. But she knew him well enough to know she'd have to be prepared for some action tonight no matter what. 

"Oh I keep forgetting and I want to give this to you now before anything else," Killian mentioned, getting something out of his pajama pockets. He held Emma's hand and placed the items there.

Emma gasped at the beautifully cute earrings. They were small hooped and bronzed with different darker colored beads hanging off the center. "Killian, these are...wow! What for?"

Killian shrugged proudly. "Spontaneous. You're welcome."

Emma admired them again. "Well they're very nice...I--"

"Hey, they kind of match what you're wearing. Put them on."

"For work? Maybe not--"

"Emma!" Killian urged roughly, not taking Emma's flinching into account. "Put. Them. On."

Emma quickly placed the earrings on each of her ear and glanced at her reflection in the glass window. They looked so nice and did match with her clothing. But it didn't seem too convenient for work. Emma almost didn't feel like herself. She hoped she'd be working at her desk most of the day today.

"See?" Killian said, his voice soft and sweet again. "I told you. You look gorgeous." 

"Yeah, I do I guess. Where'd you get them?"

"The pawnshop."

Emma stilled. 

Killian continued, "Yeah yeah, I know it's no _Tink's Jewelers_ but it was the best I could do with what I had. I think about you all the time and....out of the blue I just thought, why not show her how much I appreciate her? And I was going to give them to you the day of, but you were out and then....all the..." His expression went grim. "...terrible things happened with Regina. It wasn't the appropriate time for gifts. But yeah. Here we are now."

Emma took a deep breath. "Yes. Here we are. Thank you Killian. I love it."

With a final kiss, Emma left the house eager to get to work. She hadn't felt this motivated in a long time. 

~~~~

"Mr. Gold I really think it's best if you aren't here," Clark suggested bluntly.

"But this is MY shop. Whatever else you have to say to Thomas can be said in front of me," Robert stated defiantly.

About fifteen minutes had passed since the detective had walked through the door. Ten minutes were for questioning the new employee about who came into the shop that day and if there was any strange activity he noticed. The remainder five minutes were Robert arguing with Clark when it finally came to answering questions about "the boss."

Thomas was flustered. He didn't want to lie to the detective, but he didn't want to lose his job either. Mr. Gold could be pretty scary sometimes, and he didn't want to say this in front of the older man. Clark noticed the young man's discomfort and urged Robert to wait outside or something but Robert was adamant about the whole thing. 

Finally, Clark threw his hands up and relented. "Fine! You can stay. BUT, if I sense you distracting Mr. Odonell, or prompting him to change his answers, you're out of here. Got it?"

Robert scowled, but agreed. 

Clark turned back to Thomas. "Now, Mr. Odonell, as I was asking before, you said you've known Mr. Gold for a few weeks now, correct?"

Thomas nodded. "That's right."

"Is he treating you well?"

"Um.."

"Of course I do! That's a stupid question," Robert butt in. 

Clark sighed, exasperated. "MR. Gold..."

"Sorry sorry. Carry on," he groaned.

Clark asked Thomas to answer the question. 

Thomas bowed his head a little. "Yeah," he replied quietly. "He's nice."

Clark let out a breath. "This isn't working. Not with you here Robert. He's nervous and he's not being honest."

Robert dropped his mouth. "What?! And how the hell do you presume that?! You WANT him to tell you what YOU want to hear! That I'm some raging, lunatic boss! Would that make your silly little case easier for you DETECTIVE?"

Clark narrowed his eyes, then turned to face the young man and handed him a card. "Please stop by the station tomorrow. We'll continue this interview there in peace." After a glance at Robert's glare, he added, "Hopefully."

As soon as the detective exited, Thomas backed away fearfully. "I-I should be getting back to work."

"No!" Robert ran over to him and gripped both his arms in desperation. "Thomas listen to me! They suspect me of murdering Regina. And they don't believe me when I say that is something I would never THINK of doing. So anything negative you say will be used against me and I don't want that to happen!"

Thomas widened his eyes. "I'm sorry but I don't want to lie! I can't!"

Robert stared at him, confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Thomas lowered his eyes as Robert let go of his grip. 

"Do you think that poorly of me?" Robert asked, feeling a little hurt. He knew it was his own fault. He had been a crappy boss during Thomas' first day because he was distracted, and since then he'd been on edge with him because of his disobedience. Something that Robert wished he could overlook, but couldn't. Not completely. 

Thomas seemed distressed. "Truthfully Mr. Gold, I don't know what to think of you. I don't want to come out and say that, you know, maybe you are just an old grouch but I haven't known you that long and to make an assumption like that so soon would be...brash."

Robert chuckled and chuckled. Thomas' arched a brow. 

"Oh, you poor young bastard," Robert sighed, sounding content and amused.

Thomas gaped, feeling mocked. "What? What are you--?"

"I'm sorry Thomas," Robert apologized. "I hired you when I wasn't at my best. A lot's been going on and it was bad timing. I'm usually not so unfriendly, as hard as that may be for you to believe."

"It's not."

"Oh?"

"Well...you gave me your apologies just now. If you really were so bad, you probably wouldn't bother with it in the first place."

Robert smiled. "True."

"Oh, and also I'm still here. I was surprised you haven't fired me already."

They both laughed. 

Thomas cleared his throat. "But um, Mr. Gold? Why...didn't you fire me?"

Robert thought for a moment, then answered, "You made a mistake yes, but it wasn't all your fault. Unfortunately, Jones--I mean, WHOEVER, killed Regina would kill her that day no matter what. They are obviously trying to frame me for it, so maybe they would have broken into the shop later after closing or something. I honestly don't know. But firing you just didn't seem right to me. You're talented and a hard worker. You know how to sell, fix, and display merchandise. Hell, I feel business had gotten a little better since the time you started here."

Thomas' eyes gleamed. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me so far!" 

Robert laughed and winked. "Don't get too used to it lad. Though I'm surprised YOU didn't quit. Like you said, I acted like an old grouch."

Thomas blushed a little. "I was exaggerating. You're scary. But not THAT bad. I like this job. And I need it too. There's not much in this town."

Robert agreed, "There sure isn't."

"I'll do my best to not make you look bad with the detective Mr. Gold. I don't believe you killed her." Thomas frowned. "But I don't fully believe it to be Mr. Jones either."

"Fair enough Thomas." Robert let out a long breath. "Fair enough."

* * *

 

Robert had phoned and let Belle know that he would be at the office late. This new mayor business was seriously getting him worked up and Belle understood that. She subtly touched her belly, hoping her husband's stress-inducing profession wouldn't get in the way of their escape, and the start of their family. Thinking about it made Belle part her lips in wonder and astonishment. Robert was going to be acting as mayor soon. They had moved here for him to open up a little pawn shop. And now he not only had that, but he was also a landlord and now a MAYOR. Though he did talk of giving up the landlord work to someone else, as there wouldn't be much use for it any longer. 

It was unbelievable to see how far he had come. In normal circumstances, they'd be overjoyed. But of course, this wasn't the case. Robert had not sounded excited nor pleased. He didn't think the position was a right fit for him at all. It felt haunted by Regina's ghost, is what he said. But it will pay, and with a possible baby coming and hospital expenses, he's dealing with it. 

"Here's your tea and cake dear. Two slices for the price of one, just for you," Granny said, setting them down on the bar counter in front of Belle.

"Two?" Belle questioned, puzzled. "Why is that?"

Granny leaned close to speak softly, "Think I haven't noticed that hand of yours, what you think is so 'subtle'?" She winked.

Belle immediately dropped her hand, her cheeks pink. "Oh I uh--"

"Relax hon," Granny teased. "I won't say a word."

"Well, what if I said...whatever you're thinking I am...wasn't true?"

Granny raised a brow, then picked up the slices of cake. "Well then I guess I'd have to take one of these away--"

Belle held out her hands to stop the old woman. "No no! I am! I am!" 

Granny smiled smugly and put the plate back in front of Belle, who began to devour it.

"Oh," Belle sighed. "It tastes even better than it did the last time I had it."

Granny snorted. "Of course it does."

Belle swallowed the piece she was eating and looked back at Granny. "So you knew? By just that?"

Granny shrugged. "Well, not just. You have a certain glow to you. One I've seen many times in my life, and been through four times myself. When you get to be my age and you're perceptive enough, you'll notice."

Belle giggled as Granny gave her a small knowing smile and went to serve other customers, yelling at Marcia for not cleaning tables properly along the way. Belle shook her head and contently took a sip of hot tea. There were people she would miss in Storybrooke, and Granny would be one of them.

Belle almost gagged as a strong familiar musky odor slapped her nose. She covered the lower half of her face. "What in the world--?"

"Hello again my love."

_NO. DEAR GOD NO._

"Get away from me, I swear to God Killian." _Crap. He's wearing that stupid cologne from Christmas. Why? Why did I ever get it for him?_

"Well you're a bit crabby aren't you?" Killian laughed. "Is Ruby in tonight, did you see her?"

Belle was disgusted and she made sure she showed it. "Um. No. Granny says she is strictly on kitchen duty and not allowed in the front anymore."

Killian chuckled. "Ah, and that would be for what reason? Because of me? I'm flattered."

"You really shouldn't be."

"Come on, don't be like that. It's not my fault she can't keep her fucking legs closed."

Belle wished she could get Dr. Whale to stitch his mouth shut so he would never be able to speak another filthy word again. How unbelievable can men like him be! "Yes, but it IS your fault for taking YOUR cock out from beyond your zipper. Isn't it?"

Killian gaped, delighted at Belle's words. He laughed. "My my. I don't think I've heard you talk dirty before. It's refreshing. I like it."

_What? So now he's flirting openly now? What the hell is wrong with him?_

"Ugh, you know what. If you won't leave, then I will." Belle started to get herself off the stool but Killian held her back. 

"Now wait just a minute, don't let me ruin your evening. You should enjoy your tea."

"Not with you here."

"Well I can always...oops!" Killian had put his arm around Belle's chair and knocked her purse off to the floor. Some of its contents spilled out. Belle hissed.

"Sorry about that!" Killian apologized as Belle knelt down to pick up her things. While Belle was distracted, he quickly dropped some GHB in her tea, hoping its effects would work. Hell, it mixed well with the drinks served in The Rabbit Hole, why not here?

Belle oddly took her time cleaning up, then sat back in her stool. She cleared her throat, glanced at her tea, then took another bite of cake.

Killian took in a nervous breath and huffed out a laugh. "I'm sorry about that. I'll just be over there then and let you get on with your...tea." 

He went and sat farther away from her and ordered some whiskey while obnoxiously asking Marcia when she and Ruby would be free since some people missed them at "the Hole." 

Belle wrinkled her nose. Her heart raced from the earlier interaction, but she dared not show fear. She quickly finished her second slice of cake, not once touching her cup. 

Killian was now stressed and befuddled. _Why isn't she drinking it? What is wrong with her?_

He quickly glanced back at Keith, sitting at one of the booths by himself, hiding behind large sunglasses, a hat, and a menu. Keith looked back, brows furrowed, and nodding his head towards Belle like, _"What the fuck is going on?"_

Killian downed his whiskey, annoyed. He was already miffed that Robert hadn't been arrested already and was actually preparing to run office. What the hell was that about? How did they not catch him already? He was a suspect. Things weren't moving as fast as Killian had hoped. 

And now Emma was acting sort of strange, like she was actually paying more attention to her work and friends and all that crap. And here was Belle, NOT doing what he wanted her to do, and that was to DRINK THE GODDAMN TEA!

He had hired Keith to help him remove Belle from the diner once the effects of the drugs would begin to work its way into her system. Payment was that he'd get a "piece of that fine ass" as Keith liked to call it. Killian had not been too happy to share initially, but he agreed anyway. Because he remembered how fun it was watching Belle getting fucked, and it would be a whole lot better in person with someone other than that old Robert.

But now Belle had paid for her desserts, and was currently picking up her purse and getting down from the stool, and the damn cup of tea was still half full going cold on the counter.

"W-Wait!" Killian shouted, before he knew what he was doing. "Wher-Where are you going?"

Belle looked at him without a care in the world. "Home." 

Killian heard Keith let out a frustrated huff in the back. He clenched his jaw. "But you haven't finished your tea."

"It's not as clean as I'd like it be." Her lips curved. "Maybe another time."

Killian widened his eyes. "What?"

Belle strolled over to him, calm and smooth. Her eyes were predatory, her moves a bit sultry. Killian didn't know what to make of it, it was so unlike her. It scared him. He felt like he would be pounced on, attacked, and not in the way he hoped. He leaned back in his chair when she was close enough, feeling uneasy and threatened. 

She smiled sarcastically. "Don't think I wouldn't notice what you did, Killian, that you had tampered with my drink, or that I wouldn't notice Keith sitting over there looking like an even bigger moron than usual." Belle pointed her head toward the other man, and Killian for some reason followed her gaze.

Keith quickly hid his face behind the menu again. Belle turned her attention back to the cretin in front of her, speaking low and cool.

"You think your threats have gone unnoticed or forgotten. Well you're wrong. I know what you did. Robert knows. We both know. And it will only be a matter of time before everyone else does too. They will know EXACTLY the kind of man YOU are. And they will leave you to rot. Emma will leave you."

"She wouldn't," Killian blurted. 

Belle raised her brows. "Oh but I think she would. She'll doubt you, maybe she's already started."

Killian didn't say anything for a long time. "I...don't know what the hell you're talking about love." He shrugged, trying to play off his blunder.

Belle smirked. "Of course you don't. What do I know right?"

She glared at him, then turned her heel and stalked off, leaving Killian restless and incredibly furious in his seat. His face reddened. 

_How dare she?! HOW FUCKING DARE SHE?!?_

It was time to start pulling out the big guns. He would annihilate Belle later. But for now, he stood up and went to the nearest group sitting at the corner of the diner, people he recognized as the book club that liked to have coffee and pastries here during their weekly meetings. Some worked with him at the animal shelter, and others he was familiar with from school events and from shopping at their stores.

"Hello everyone!" he greeted cheerfully. 

They welcomed his presence warmly. Killian pretended to take interest in the book they were reading and started with small talk from there. Then he went in and proceeded to let them know he knew something he probably shouldn't. That really piqued their interests, just as he hoped. This made him feel a little better than how things went down with a certain librarian earlier.

"This is gossip isn't it?" said one lady. "Oh goody! Let's hear it!"

They leaned forward as Killian smiled and took a seat with them. 

"Well," he began, "it may not come as a shock, but it's about the Golds--"

"Obviously," said another woman. "When is it ever not?" 

They all chuckled pretentiously.

Killian smiled. "Yes. I believe Mr. Gold's intentions for this town are not as pure as we hope they will be...."

* * *

 

James sat at his desk, staring at the photocopy Emma handed him. It was a screenshot of the text message Emma had sent to Regina and had never gotten a reply back. The message however, HAD been received. It had been opened at 6:38 pm, the night of Regina's murder. But the timing of it didn't make sense. Autopsy implied that Regina had already been dead by then. 

So...SOMEONE had read the text. But that someone definitely wasn't Regina Mills. 

It wasn't just this text James was puzzling over, but other facts of the case as well. The town feared a killer among them, the detective was sure Gold had something to do with it, but so far, the evidence was proving otherwise. He looked over his mess of a desk, piled high with paper work, then turned back to Emma who was looking at him expectantly. 

"Her phone was taken, that's for sure. It was never found anywhere," she stated.

James sighed. "That's probably true. It may have been destroyed."

They were quiet. James rubbed his forehead, not really sure how to proceed after hearing Emma's thoughts from earlier. 

"You don't believe me do you?" Emma asked.

"Well, look who you're accusing!" James retorted.

"I know, and I'm not accusing! Not exactly. I'm just...I don't want to believe it either but, something's telling me..."

"That's not a good reason and you know that. We need probable cause. I mean, EVERYTHING you've told me so far could be applied to a lot of people--"

"You sure about that?"

James stared at her. "You know what I can't believe? YOU of ALL people even THINKING Killian would try something like this."

Emma didn't know what to say. She felt like dropping to the floor and crying. Instead, she fingered the earrings she had placed on James' desk. 

James eyed them and sighed tiredly. "And you say he got those for you? From the pawnshop the day she--?"

Emma nodded. 

"Ok, well...Tom said he spoke with Robert's recent hire. He's been called in here for tomorrow as well." 

Emma sniffled and rolled her eyes up, trying to prevent tears from falling. "I'm scared, James. I don't know what to do."

James put his hand on her arm for support. "Why do you suspect him Emma?" 

Emma ran her fingers through her long limp hair. "I just...these past few months have been so...well don't you?"

James raised his brows, surprised. 

"All this investigating, everything we've reviewed," Emma said, "you don't suspect him even a little bit?"

James didn't answer that, because to reply truthfully would be admitting to something he wanted to keep buried away. 

"He's...my friend."

"And he's my fiance."

James rested his face in his hands. He didn't want to do this. This was why he thought it best for Emma not to be involved in the case but here she strode in with all...this. 

They were in trouble, James knew. If he himself was a bit suspicious of his own friend, and said friend's own wife-to-be (EMMA, of all people) suspected him of murder as well, then things were bound to get messy. This could not possibly end well at all.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belle is brave today yay!   
> And Killian's stupid as fuck and making mistakes and being obvious. And now even Emma is doubting him, just as Belle guessed.   
> Poor Thomas, getting yelled at by Robert. But hey, no bad blood between them. :)
> 
> It's been such a drag after coming back from vacation. This is why taking long breaks from writing is a bad idea. Once you get back, you don't even know how and what to start and then it takes too long. Oh well.   
> Anyway let me know your thoughts on this. Killian's really pissed but will things go his way from now on? Or will his plans begin to crumble? ;)


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle reflects on what could have happened back at Granny's.  
> Killian announces when he would like to get married. Emma does not take this very well and the two fight about it.  
> James does not agree with Detective Clark's interrogating method.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual Assault, Domestic Violence

Belle walked briskly home after her encounter with Killian, her heart practically beating through her chest. She was so shaken and it was starting to show the closer she got home, back to the place she considered safe enough to let her guard down. Belle unlocked the door and stumbled inside, not caring about Sweet Pea jumping past her and into the house. 

Breathing unsteadily, she kicked off her heels, ran upstairs, and threw herself face down on the bed. Sweet Pea followed, meowing. 

Belle sobbed. So many thoughts bombarded her, most of them insanely frightening. She felt incredibly...INCREDIBLY grateful for her past knowledge and experiences, as she was able to figure out dirty men's tricks and such just from seeing it happen to friends at bars, or from reading a lot of information on warning signs and behaviors of men intending to intoxicate a woman. 

Belle had always been alert and cautious at establishments that served alcohol, but luckily, something like this had never happened directly to her until now, and at a diner of all places! With TEA! 

Belle let out a soft cry, letting the distressed tears run freely. At the moment it didn't matter that she had gotten out of there safely without allowing him to succeed, all Belle could think about was what COULD have happened back there. What if she didn't have a gut feeling that something was wrong when he dropped her purse like that? What if her compact never fell out of her bag, thus not giving her the chance to casually sneak a peek through the little mirror and make sure her gut was right about it all? She had not seen exactly what he dropped, but did notice his hand over the tea and his nervous glancing and closed the compact before he could notice what she was doing. But that initial suspicion was enough to decide the tea was tainted. Though what if it wasn't enough? What if she were to drink the tea? What was to happen to her then? 

Belle knew she was overthinking, and she shouldn't. She didn't want to think the worst but she couldn't help it. It was eating away at her because she knew not all women were as lucky as she was tonight. She was just thinking of her own possible demise and crying about it. Fearing the worst. 

Killian's madness was escalating, this was not something he would have attempted before. This was a nightmare and it was only going to get so much worse. She couldn't shake the fact that Keith was there too...KEITH. Whatever those rotten scumbags were up to, one thing for sure was they were planning to take her away. Whatever they would do to her, they would do TOGETHER. 

Belle scrambled out of bed and ran to the toilet to throw up. Sweet Pea walked in and cocked her head, as if concerned about her unofficial owner's well-being. Belle sat back against the tub, face glistening with sweat, breathing heavily. 

A little spaced out, she simply watched Sweet Pea unroll the toilet paper and make a mess. Belle wanted Robert to come home, she needed to tell him what happened. She touched her belly, knowing full well the seriousness of this situation. She could have lost her baby tonight. 

Belle left Sweet Pea to her unrolling and headed into the bedroom where her purse lay. She dug out her cellphone and called her husband, hoping to know when he would be coming home. 

~~~~

Emma was glad to enter a quiet house after a long day at work. It was draining, mostly emotionally. She looked around her home, the home Killian had bought for both of them. She remembered unpacking, decorating, arranging everything just the way they liked. Killian was so careful and detailed. She took a wavering breath, again feeling that pang of guilt mixed with fear. The only reason she was digging onto her own husband-to-be was so that she could CLEAR him, at least that's the conclusion she came to today after her talk with James. Emma wanted to know FOR SURE that Killian was in no way involved, that way she could breathe easier and move on to finding the culprit without anything pulling her back. 

Emma kicked off her shoes, took a beer out of the fridge, and relaxed on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. Turning on the TV to some random comedy, she wondered why Killian wasn't back home from the docks already. They had agreed for a movie night just this morning, didn't they? 

Emma waited half an hour. Then, she ordered takeout. An hour went by after she was finished eating. Killian still didn't come home. 

She texted and called, but he didn't respond for the duration of time. When Emma got out of the shower and pulled on her tank top and pajama pants, she heard the door open. 

Wiping the annoyed scrunch off her face, she went down to see him.

"Where were you?" she asked, trying not to sound too demanding. She knew he didn't like that. 

Killian smiled at her with a glazed look in his eyes. "Out."

"What? I thought this was supposed to be our night! You said so yourself this morning!"

"I did?....Oh yeah I did." He laughed and hiccuped.

"You're drunk."

"Stop complaining, I'm only a little tipsy. I didn't feel like drinking as much as I usually do."

Emma believed him. He seemed to be functioning well enough, but there was still the faint scent of booze and....perfume.

Emma blinked. She didn't mention a word of it. Pretended to be mistaken. Ignorance is bliss.

"It's late," she said. "I'm going to bed."

"Without me?" Killian teased.

Emma looked back at him with a smirk. "Join me if you want but I'm going to sleep."

"That wasn't the plan we agreed on."

"I know. But you blew off movie night so..."

Emma turned towards the stairwell but was pulled back by a sharp grab to the arm. 

"Ow!" Emma exclaimed.

"You are very lippy my dear. No talk backs." He locked his lips on to hers and Emma uncomfortably reciprocated. He tasted of booze and smelled more strongly of women's perfume mixed with the intense odor of his usual cologne. 

After a few moments, he leaned back and smiled sweetly. "Now then...what was I about to say?....Oh right. Almost left me right there. I have news."

"Killian can we please talk about it in the morning?"

The smile was slowly replaced with a hard, dangerous stare down.

"Or we can talk about it now," Emma assured, quickly changing her mind.

The smile returned. "Great. I've set a date for our wedding." He pulled her close to him, circling his hands around her lower waist. "It's going to be perfect love. I know it is, I'm so excited."

Emma's jaw hung open as Killian planted kisses on her cheek down her neck. _The wedding? He's actually been thinking of it this whole time? And he set a date just like that?_

"Wait but...you already...? When? When did you set it?"

"September 20th. Now I know you've talked about a summer wedding but things have been sort of hectic lately and I find autumn weddings to be so much nicer. It's cooler and the air is so beautiful don't you agree?...Emma?"

Emma got herself out of his grasp, feeling tremendous anxiety bubbling up from within. She breathed in and out. "The 20th? Th-That's only three days after Henry's..." 

"Oh yes...that. Well it will be in the past and there's no sense in dwelling on such a travesty--"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!? THREE DAYS? JUST THREE DAYS AND YOU THINK I'M GOING TO BE OK? THAT I'M GOING TO BE WELL ENOUGH TO GET MARRIED?" Emma screeched. She was so befuddled by Killian's logic, she couldn't wrap her head around his timing.

"Watch your tone with me. I've told you that many times," Killian growled menacingly. All traces of kindness and love had vanished.

"I don't want to get married THAT soon! You should have KNOWN that!"

"So when do you propose then?!"

"I....I..." Emma placed the back of her hand on her forehead and sobbed.

"Exactly," Killian snarled. "You don't fucking know and you never will. You will never be happy enough to marry me as long as you can't let things go. You have to let Henry go. He FUCKED IT ALL UP! And thanks to him, you've suffered greatly. Now there's some crazed murderer running around town and you're suffering more for it. You never think of me anymore, someone who can actually bring you some goddamn happiness in this pissed off world and you're choosing to IGNORE IT!"

"But that's not--"

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME HALF-WIT!" Killian shouted furiously and stomped forward, causing Emma to stumble back wide eyed. "Even _if_ I have you marry me later, you'd still be unhappy! You'll still be wallowing in your own pathetic misery, pining after your no good son and that disgusting shrew of a mayor, my GOD, I never KNEW WHAT you EVER see in her still!" Killian huffed out angrily and continued, "And let's not forget Neal. Oh joy, how much I'd love to hear about how Henry is SO much like his father after he's dead and gone! Because yes! That'll be true! Just like his father! DEAD and BURIED in the ground! Well guess what? Those days are over. We are starting fresh! A new life! Together! You, me, and..." Killian shook his head, almost losing himself for a second. Though he didn't realize how much of himself he'd actually already lost. 

"Emma," he finished lowly. "We are going to marry as soon as possible. It's for your own good, sweetheart. It will help you move on, you're going to need it with all the inevitable pain coming your way. And then...we'll start our own family right after. You'll see. You'll see how well I can take care of you, how much I support you and love you. I love you very much."

Emma stood back, completely speechless, simply staring at the enraged man before her. No one moved, neither made another sound. Emma glanced at the door. It was impossible, Killian was blocking it. There was no way he would ever let her past him.

Of course she could always tackle him to the ground and run. But she couldn't, at least not at the moment. She was frozen in place by his alarming words, still processing them. Her breathing was shallow and she couldn't move her legs even though she really wanted to. 

_I need to get out of here...just for tonight...he's drunk and dangerous and..._

 

**_"....wallowing in your own pathetic misery, pining after your no good son and that disgusting shrew of a mayor, my GOD, I never KNEW WHAT you EVER see in her still!"_ **

 

**_"And let's not forget Neal. Oh joy, how much I'd love to hear about how Henry is SO much like his father after he's dead and gone!"_ **

 

**_"Just like his father! DEAD and BURIED in the ground!"_ **

 

His harsh voice echoed into her brain. Emma felt herself being led toward the stairs with Killian holding tightly to her wrist. 

"It's been a long day for us both love. We have a nice warm bed waiting for us upstairs."

_The door! He's away from the door now!_

Without thinking, Emma tugged her hand forward and pushed herself towards the front door. Killian, without breaking his hold, yanked Emma into his grasp and shoved her until they were at the stairs. Emma shrieked as he violently drove her body and head down on the hard wooden steps, face forward. He took both her arms and pressed them behind her on her lower back. He pushed himself on top her, trying to cease her wriggling. 

Emma lay on the stairs, crying and screaming in pain. 

"Since you apparently don't need the bed," Killian grumbled, "I guess we can just do this right here." 

"Stop....stop," she cried weakly. Her vision blurred and she could feel a light trickling of blood from her head where she hit the corner of the steps. 

Killian kissed her exposed cheek and ear. "If you move, I'll have to knock you unconscious. You don't want that now, do you?"

Through the aching in her skull, Emma managed to whimper out a slurred "no."

She lay quiet and still with only her hurt sobs breaking the silence every few minutes. Killian undressed her from the waist down, spread her legs, and began his soothing touches. Emma was surprised he didn't just slam into her carelessly already. He took his time to prep and open her up before entering her. 

Emma felt sparks of pleasure here and there, but she was too worn out, scared, and injured to feel anything really good. She just waited for it to be over. 

Killian breathed heavily above her as he paused, and then continued his thrusting yet again. 

"Ohh...yes...you owe me proper sex in the morning," he murmured huskily. He kissed her head and noticed the bruising and blood. "You don't need to go into work tomorrow love."

"O-Okay," she whispered.

An hour later, he carried her upstairs and cleaned her up. He was always so nice afterward, Emma couldn't help but feel a bit of gratitude. But this time, as soon as she felt it, she tried swallowing it back down. She had already told James that there may be a chance of her unable to come into work tomorrow, or other days leading deeper into the investigation. James had asked what she meant by that, but all Emma said was that this case would take its toll on her. In a way she was right, and she knew she was smart to think ahead. She instructed James to keep progressing as far as he could and to give the case his all. James had hesitated in his reply, but the determination and sincerity in Emma was what had him agreeing, promising her that he would stick with this until the very end.

As Killian worked with the bandages on her head, Emma smiled faintly, feeling a bit like herself under the shell of a person she had somehow let herself become. 

* * *

 

** Storybrooke Police Station **

 

"So he's sure the dagger was there before he left the shop?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't notice when it had gone missing?"

"Like I said, I didn't know it was there in the first place."

"Do you remember who came and went that day?"

"Well...almost no one came. Just Mrs. Tilson and Mr. Jones."

"Killian Jones?"

"That would be the one."

"What did he want?"

"Jewelry. For his fiancee. Who by the way, I hear is the sheriff. I've seen her, she's lovely. Where is she--?"

"Back to the subject Thomas...it's alright if I call you that instead?"

"Oh sure! Sure I don't mind. Less formal haha."

"I agree. You know, my name's also Tom."

"Really? That's neat! Is it short for anything?"

"No it's just Tom."

"Can I call you by that?"

"No."

"But--"

"Now where were we...oh, what type of jewelry?"

"Uh, earrings."

"Like these?"

 

James watched from the other side of the one-way mirror as Detective Clark placed the earrings on the table in front of Thomas. The young man's eyes widened and he gasped slightly in surprise.

 

"Yes those!" he exclaimed. "Wait, why are they here?"

Clark studied them. "Hmm...Sheriff Swan left them here yesterday. So tell me, he bought the earrings and left?"

Thomas' face reddened slightly, something James took note of. "Uh. No, not exactly. Well, he did leave after buying them but...he broke one first--"

"Broke?"

"Yeah, accidentally. I had to fix it for him...in the back of the shop."

"So you left him alone?"

"Y-Yeah. But only for a little while..."

"How long's a little while?"

"...I can't tell you exactly but it was a few minutes."

"Ok. And then he left?"

"Yup."

"Did you notice anything out of place?"

"No. But then again, it was my first day so even if there was something missing I'm not sure if I could tell."

"And how did Robert--I mean--Mr. Gold, react to Mr. Jones being in his shop? You told me last time that Gold didn't like him, that they had a complicated history."

"He was...angry."

"How angry?"

"Very. But it's ok, I kind of deserved it."

"I'm sure you didn't. What was it that he did?"

"He yelled and...yelled some more."

"Did he threaten you in any way?"

"Um...no. No, he was just mad. And then he said he was sorry after things cooled down a bit."

"Why was he so mad? He should be happy Jones went in and bought something. Peacefully too, without trouble. I hear business is running slow."

"It's picking back up. Hehe, Mr. Gold says it's probably because of me."

"I'm inclined to agree. Not many are fans of him. He has a fiery temper, one I have witnessed quite a few times myself."

"Um...but he's really friendly when you get to know him a little more. If you're patient."

"But see, I don't think that should be the case. People like him need to learn to respect others and be courteous, no matter loved one or stranger. You can't just sit back and act like an ass because you claim you don't know people. It's rude and disturbing."

"Oh, I, uh..."

"It's Mr. Gold's shop. And you can't tell me whether the dagger was there or not that day or when it actually disappeared. The only one who could is Gold himself. There was no one else around. I'm sure he could've snatched it at any time and now he is playing the raged innocent."

 

James pounded on the glass. The detective sighed and excused himself from a flustered Thomas. 

"What?" Clark grumbled when he arrived in front of James. His forehead was sweaty and the whites of his eyes were slightly red. He sniffled and took out a tissue from his pocket to wipe his nose with. Allergies. It wasn't uncommon with Detective Clark, unfortunately. Today had been particularly bad and it was effecting his mood greatly.

"What the hell was that?" James said incredulously. "You're speculating in there. With a suspect!"

"Suspect?" Clark scoffed. "I didn't realize he was one."

James shook his head in confusion. "Yes he is. You should know this. He was in that shop most of the day. He could be a suspect. You didn't even ask him anything important or check if he had an alibi for the time of Regina's murder. You didn't ask him anything more about Killian and what he might have said to him. You just went in there and ranted about Gold!"

"He is the number one suspect!" Clark replied aggressively.

"What?! How? Just because he has a temper?"

"Don't get smart with me James! That man has been violent before--"

"But never with Regina."

"It could have been an act. Don't you think it's suspicious he went in for a position like vice-mayor? And now suddenly the actual mayor dies and guess who is to take her place? Bingo."

James couldn't believe this. "Have you even been studying the reports? It just doesn't seem like it. Robert never wanted to take Regina's place. He just liked working with her."

"Of course he did. And I believe you are showing bias Mr. Nolan. I know you have a friendship with him and his wife, don't you?"

"That's not the point! I'm not being bias, I'm just trying to use the facts of the case. Which is what YOU should be doing as well, and I mean no disrespect."

Clark narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me how to do my job Deputy. I ask the questions here. And Gold has injured a man before. I'm sure he has done the same in his past as well. Those behaviors build, they don't just appear and then go away."

"I know, I do. And I understand why you might think this way but the evidence--"

"Again. DON'T tell me how to do my job."

"I'm not!" James was defensive. 

"Good. Now I have to get back in there." 

"Wait, one of the medical files said Regina was bonded with something when she was being killed," James explained quickly. "It was gone when we arrived at the scene but I'm sure there was SOMETHING left behind."

"And?"

"That's it. That's the problem. The rest of the report is missing. It's incomplete."

Clark sneezed into his tissue and wiped his nose clean. He sniffled and nodded. "Well, then I guess you'd better focus on your job instead of mine Deputy. You got your work cut out for you."

Clark turned and stalked off, leaving James more frustrated than before. He went back to his desk and saw the text message Emma left for him. She said she was fine and was taking a sick day. 

James sighed, not fully believing it. Emma had predicted these "sick days" ahead of time when she told him yesterday that she may not always be able to come into work during this investigation. James couldn't help but worry. 

Though he did promise her that he would stick this case through. James grabbed his keys. He will go down to the hospital and see if he could obtain another copy of the record, this time completed. He didn't know what the hell was going on. He just prayed that it would all make sense soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up for the week. 
> 
> Do any of you guys do what Belle did this chapter? Just think about every worst possibility that could ever happen, even if the moment has passed? I do.  
> And also I find Sweet Pea adorable ;).  
> Killian doesn't know the meaning of patience. No surprise there.  
> James is becoming more of an important character, which is great. Sad that he started out as Killian's friend, but he's a good guy who wants to do the right thing. He's still questionable though, like all the cops in Storybrooke are. It's just the way the system is. We can't forget that even Kathryn agrees with the public executions. Actually you probably did forget since it was in a chapter FOREVER ago (chapter 16 to be specific). But with James, at least he's looking to punish the right person, whereas the others don't really care and just want to bring in whoever's easiest.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Belle have some private fun time at the beach.   
> Killian meets with Detective Clark to ensure Gold gets put away soon while James hunts for clues about who may really be behind Regina's death.  
> Robert is inaugurated, but the event ends in an unhappy note.

Robert slumped down on the porch chair and sighed heavily, exhausted from the day's activities. He was to give a speech tomorrow to the town's people as their new mayor. He still felt weird thinking of himself like that, like he was replacing Regina. It made him feel depressed. As long as he stayed where he was and continued acting as a mayor, he will always be reminded of Regina. This was unacceptable. 

Robert had met with the main members of Regina's council and was helped to prepare the speech. Basically, they had written most of what he was to say and normally Robert would have objected, but he honestly didn't care about any of that. He had more pressing issues on his mind, for example, how he was going to protect his wife from Killian and the brand new whispered rumors circling around the area. Apparently, Robert is greedy for power and Belle is ok with it, and even encouraged him to snag the job away from Regina. Robert laughed sarcastically, extremely bitter from it all. 

He himself couldn't care less about the rumors. He was used to it and one threatening swipe of his cane can silence anyone leering in his path. It was Belle he was worried about because these truly did bother her. She'd come home crying some days, tired from the constant disrespect at work and wherever she went out. No one would want to talk to her, or when they did they were cold and were generous with the subtle insults. Kathryn was all she had, except now she was on maternity leave. Belle felt alone at the library. She was alone everywhere. 

Robert didn't know what would be the right move anymore, especially not about Killian. After Belle told him what that vile man almost did to her, his entire being went numb. He held his wife as she cried on him, and she cried for the longest time. They lay together that night, his hand caressing her bare belly as he held her from behind. He was going to protect Belle and this child, no matter what it took. 

The next week they went to see a doctor, who confirmed that everything was alright. It was a relief for the moment. 

Robert hadn't forgotten Henry. Emma wasn't picking up his calls and when he went to her house, Killian was on the front porch, and Robert wasn't in the mood to pick a fight and make things worse. So he drove off. He hadn't heard from Emma in a while and was desperate to get in touch with her. He decided to try laying his plan out for her one more time and see if she was willing to cooperate. The execution was only a couple months away, Emma was bound to panic and change her mind. 

It was really too bad the aura was so gloomy, because the days themselves were bright and sunny. Today particularly was a gorgeous hot summer afternoon. Robert loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. Sweet Pea crawled up the porch steps and meowed, dropping to her side and stretching out her limbs. Robert playfully narrowed his eyes and smirked at the cat, not forgetting the mess that was made in his bathroom that one night.

The front door opened and out stepped Belle in a pretty yellow summer dress. Robert took in her beautifully light golden legs, shoulders, arms, chest, and face. She was glowing and he couldn't help noticing how the dress accentuated the curves at her hips and of course, her chest. 

"Oh hey, you're back," Belle said. 

"You're tan," Robert stated, never taking his eyes off her. 

Belle blushed, shrugging. "Just a little. It's a fake though."

Robert raised his brows in question. "Fake?"

Belle nodded. "Mm-hm. I tried laying at the beach first, but five minutes in I heard the word 'slut' and decided it was best to leave from there. Then I went to the backyard but found that my skin becomes more red than the brown I want. So after that, I went and purchased myself a bottle of color."

Robert chuckled. He was annoyed at the fact that someone dared call his wife a slut, but Belle was being too adorable at the moment to bring it up and ruin the light mood. "Well you're gorgeous," he told her. 

She beamed and sat on a chair next to him. 

"Where were you off to?" he asked. 

"I don't know. I was just going to take a walk on the beach I guess. It's the weekday, hopefully there's not too many people around. Well, maybe some of the kids from the school but..." Belle sighed. "There's bound to be a quiet spot somewhere. It's so nice out. It's got to be nicer by the ocean, right?"

Robert was saddened to hear about Belle having to wander around so carefully, afraid of being judged or hurt by others, like an outcast in her own home. He slipped his hand in hers. 

"Want me to come with?" he offered. 

Belle smiled softly at him. "Of course."

He planted a kiss on her moist lips and stood up, getting dressed and grabbing a beach bag with a few towels in it, just in case it was needed. 

The beach weather was beautiful and windy. There were a few teens and adults strolling or playing along the shore. Belle and Robert walked along the wet sand away from them, toward the more isolated area of the beach. 

Hand in hand, they wandered on and on, not really speaking much but taking in each other's presence. 

"I wish it were like this all the time," Belle finally said. They were far from the others by now. 

"I feel the same," Robert agreed.  
"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Eh."

Belle giggled. "That's the spirit."

They both chuckled, then Robert pointed at a clean spot behind a boulder and some shrubs. It was well hidden, perfect for some privacy.

He lay one of the large beach towels on the sand and sat with Belle, placing the other towel over their legs. Belle set the bag aside, since all that was left in it was some sunscreen and a deflated beach ball. 

"Now this is a lovely spot," Belle said with a bright smile.

"Yes, it's perfect."

"We can enjoy the view without worrying about anyone." Belle frowned. "Oh shoot. I could've sat here to do my tan. It's so pretty, look at how blue everything is." She gestured to the sight of the ocean and sky.

Robert was more focused on Belle than anything. "I don't know. My view of things is pretty fair."

Belle smirked. "You're corny."

"Am I dearie?"

"Stop," she chortled.

Robert tackled her down so that she was beneath him on the towel. Belle shrieked and giggled as he ran his fingers up her sides, tickling her. 

"Imp!" she cried out. 

Robert laughed and went in for her lips. It started soft until Belle leaned up to deepen the kiss. 

Roaming fingers, pulling hair, tugging clothing, devouring mouths, all eventually led to Belle sitting on her husband's lap with practically nothing on except for panties and an unhooked white laced cloth bra, with one of the straps falling off her shoulder. 

Robert himself was still in his shirt, though now unbuttoned completely. His pants and underwear were gone, as he now had Belle to keep his hardening cock warm. He sat there, pulling her closer into his lap, sighing as she softly grinded on him. 

Belle, cheeks flushed pink, breathed out, "W-We shouldn't...we're in public."

"Uh-huh." Robert couldn't agree more.

"Anyone c-can walk by." Belle whimpered when Robert reached under the bra and pinched her nipple.

He gazed at her beautifully flushed face, watching her squirm so sexily for him. His beautiful bronzed goddess. She was glowing even more so now than before.

"Robert, they'll see," Belle groaned.

His cock jumped at the thought. He would of course kill anyone who looked at Belle this way, specifically any men. It excited him. But the chances of that happening today were unlikely. They were all alone, hidden in their own world. 

Belle whimpered softly, still grinding, her fingers all over his bare chest, her panties extremely damp. Robert snatched off her hanging bra and hoisted her up to lower the panties down her thigh. She sighed when he ran his fingers around her moist clit and then into her sopping hole. 

"Ahh-nggh," she cried as he pumped his fingers in and out. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked. Her breasts were so snug in that little bra of hers! He was glad to have gotten rid of it earlier. This pregnancy was really complimenting her already gorgeous curves. 

With that, Robert took his fingers out of her and slid the panties the rest of the way off. Belle panted, blushing as she realized her complete nakedness in such an open outdoor space. 

Robert chuckled softly at her, then guided her hips down to his weeping erection. Belle closed her eyes, reveling at the feel of his thick shaft smoothly sliding into her. 

Robert moaned as she spread her legs wider and began riding, him guiding her rear in an up-down motion, her lips and teeth locked onto his shoulder and neck as she held on to him. 

The sex was beautifully relieving. They lay side by side afterward, half covered by the other towel, tensions healed and gone out of their bodies. Robert pulled Belle closer to him and kissed her forehead, his hand touching her belly. 

"I...I'm so glad we went for a walk today," Belle whispered.

Robert snickered. "It was quite a nice walk."

Belle slapped his chest in a playful manner and pecked his cheek. 

Yes, this stroll was definitely worth it. 

~~~~

Waiting around behind the cannery, Killian lit his cigarette and puffed out, eager to meet the detective at the scheduled time. He looked at his watch, anticipating the other man's arrival at any moment.

"This better be good," Detective Clark said, approaching Killian's way.

Killian flashed him a handsome smile. "We meet again Detective."

"Oh shove it. You really owe me for..." Clark glanced around nervously. "...for what I did for you that time. God I STILL feel like a crook!"

"You kind of are."

"Fuck off. James and Emma look at me like I'm some kind of crazy idiot and I don't blame them."

"Don't worry," Killian assured. "You'll have enough to arrest him soon." He nodded his head toward a black briefcase. "I finally have it ready."

"What the hell is it?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"Audio of Gold confessing to murdering his first wife."

Clark stared. "Are you--are you fucking serious?"

Killian sighed. "Yes, he was telling Belle the entire thing. It's all real. No editing. He truly is a murderer, and a dangerous one at that. He still doesn't show much remorse."

"But...wha..."

"It's a lot to take in. The other recordings are about his plan to escape town with Henry, using Regina's help. They even mention using Emma at some points."

"What?!" Clark gasped. "But I made his whole motive seem like he was trying to replace Regina! How is this tape gonna help?"

Killian thought about it. "Hm. It could still work. I mean the town would sure believe it. They don't think so highly of the Golds anyway, especially not after the shit I spread around."

"Ugh." The detective shifted uncomfortably. 

"Don't worry about it. This case is a win for you. You'll see."

"But how am I supposed to explain these tapes? Like where I got them and who gave them to me?" 

"Tell them it's an anonymous tip or something."

"But that--it's still violating privacy. Obviously you got these from their home am I right? What, did you plant bugs in there?"

"And cameras. But that's not really...important. Or relevant."

Clark blinked. "You're a fucking maniac."

"Thanks," Killian said with a smug smile.

"I don't want any of this to fall on me."

"Don't worry about it. I know those guys. They'll be skeptical but I'm sure as soon as you play these for them they'll be running out for an arrest."

"But the Sheriff? The Deputy? He's sure playing it straight. Always has."

Killian frowned. Yes, James is kind of an issue. Emma he could take care of, but what about him? He'd have to think of something. 

Clark continued, "Will this also prove that he killed Regina? Because it doesn't sound like it..."

"Who cares? This town's always got the mob mentality, including the police. I'll handle James and Emma. I just need you to do this. It'll benefit both of us." He handed the detective the briefcase. "Here are the flash drives and enough money to satisfy."

Clark hesitantly took it. "Fine. Whatever. This is fucked up, you know that? You went after his son, then his grandson, and now you're coming after him too?"

"Nasty bloodline aren't they? Neal was as dumb a crook as the rest of them. He had it coming."

"What? And his wife was some trophy?"

Killian took a threatening stride toward the other man. "Watch who you're talking to Tom. I could ruin you."

Clark jumped back. "Seriously? You?" He scoffed and shook his head. "Know what? When shit goes downhill, I'm outta here." 

Killian narrowed his eyes. "It won't go down," he snarled.

Clark began walking off, then stopped. He turned around.  

"Hey Killian?"

"What?"

"You're a piece of shit."

Killian smiled. "As are you, my friend."

He watched the stout detective turn the corner and walk out of sight. 

~~~~

"Yes the last time I saw her she was sitting at that table over there with Killian. They were having a nice meal, nothing was out of the ordinary. I still feel troubled thinking about it sometimes. To think, that would be the very last time I ever saw her. She ate at my restaurant the very day she died. Poor thing never would have guessed I'm sure. I-I'm sorry, it's just sad."

"Thank you Mrs. Brown," James said. "I appreciate it. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all James. I'm happy to help any way I can. Did you like your waffles?"

James smiled. "They were delicious. Again thank you."

He left the establishment after that. James had been going around the local areas not too far from Regina's previous home to see if she had been to any of these places that day. Her secretary had said that Regina was going to take care of some business out on the town, but so far, besides Aunt Em's restaurant, Regina had not gone anywhere. And what made this weirder was that she was having brunch with Killian. Why? James knew how the two felt about each other, so this seemed...odd. What could have been Killian's motive?

James shook his head. _Innocent until proven guilty man, he's your friend!_

Lately that hadn't been the case with Detective Clark. It irked James that the man was trying to pin Mr. Gold for this. The blood on his clothes at the scene was suspicious, but Robert had already explained that and had a legit alibi. To James, it all made sense. But Clark and some of the other officers didn't seem to want to see it that way. 

James didn't want to think it was Mr. Gold. Robert was also his friend. This was all very frustrating. And not only that, but he was going to have a newborn son to worry about soon. James' heart quickened whenever he thought of being a father. It was all so new, so exciting. So unfortunate that he had all this other stress at the moment. He wanted nothing more than to drop everything, curl up next to his wife and take care of her until the baby is born. He couldn't wait to see what his boy would look like, and to spend time with him as well as his Kathryn. She was amazing and beautiful. One of a kind.

James smiled as he walked toward the docks and past the cannery. He noticed a familiar short figure emerging from the side up ahead, carrying a black briefcase. The figure was walking briskly, as if he really needed somewhere to be. The smile faded when James recognized who it was.

"Detective?" James called out.

Clark startled at the sound of the deputy's voice. He whirled around. "James! I...uh...hi." The man fidgeted and took a deep calming breath.

James furrowed his brows. _Why's he acting like this?_

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Clark stuttered.

"I was...I was gonna check out the ropes. Literally," James replied, still confused as to why the other man was acting jumpy. "I got the rest of the medical files and autopsy report. Turns out I was right. She was tied up."

"Oh is that right?" Clark said, nodding rapidly.

"Yeah. There were some fibers left behind, from rope most commonly used around here I believe..." James eyed the briefcase. "Hey, what's in there?"

"What's in where?" Clark said, then realized he was talking about the briefcase. "Oh it's nothing. Nothing of your concern James. Just business stuff." 

"Really?" James raised a brow. "Well, what were you doing behind the cannery?"

"The cannery?"

"Yeah...I mean, I saw you come around from there..."

James looked back to point out the spot, then immediately noticed Killian coming out of the same area. 

Killian, believing that Clark was long gone by now, saw them both and stopped in his tracks, like a deer caught in headlights. 

James looked from Killian back to Clark. 

 _What the hell is going on?_  

Clark cleared his throat. "Look I really have to get going. I applaud you on your investigative skills. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks. You know, I'm doing what you're supposed to be--"

Clark narrowed his eyes, and James shut up. Then the detective stalked off. 

Killian was moving quickly in the other direction but James ran over. 

"Killian! Hey!" 

Killian stopped, seeming defeated. James couldn't figure out the reason why.

"Hey...mate," Killian replied awkwardly.

"Is...is there something going on? What was that with the detective? Did you meet with him over there?" James pointed behind the large barn-like structure.

"What? No," Killian said with a laugh.

James wasn't too convinced. "But I...but you--"

A sudden vibration from his phone broke James out of his thoughts. He sighed, taking his phone out of his pocket and checking the message. He froze, eyes wide, mouth gaped.

Killian looked over him, concerned. "What is it?"

"I..I-It's Kathryn! It's Kathryn! She's gonna have the baby!" James exclaimed, sounding freaked out. 

"Ayyy! Congratulations mate!" Killian said, giving James a pat on the back, happy for the major distraction. "You're gonna be a dad!" 

"Holy shit!" James was panicking.

"Hey you better run over there, before she pops the little guy out without you. I imagine that wouldn't make her too happy," Killian joked.

"O-Okay. Yeah. Oh my god!" James grabbed Killian in a hug, then ran off yelling, "I'm gonna be a father!"

"Good luck to you! Call me when he's here!" Killian shouted back. 

When James had gone, Killian went back over to his boat and took a deep breath. 

_That...was close._

* * *

 

Belle took a big breath, relieved that Robert was doing well up on the stage that was set up in front of the town hall. Almost everyone had gathered to listen and ask the new mayor any questions they might have. The rest of the council were seated behind him. Belle wished Kathryn and James were with her for added support. She wasn't surrounded by anyone who considered her a friend and it made her uncomfortable. But thinking about Kathryn helped lighten Belle's mood a bit. Her friend had finally given birth to baby Edward Alexander Nolan last night and Belle had yet to go see him in person. The pictures sent to her were adorable and the parents both seemed very happy. Belle touched her belly, feeling excitement for her own upcoming child. In the end it was understandable why they couldn't attend. 

Robert was a bit more nervous than he had expected. All these eyes watching him, judging him, looking for any flaws to pick on. Robert thought that this must have been what Regina felt most of the time. He wondered when she got used to it. Then he shook his head, hoping to never find out. 

What ended up making it worse was how unnatural the speech was, at least coming from his mouth. It said all these things about how good Storybrooke is and how fantastic the people are, and how he would do his duties right to make sure it stays that way. Of course, none of this is true, and the way it came out sounded robotic and phony. 

Then came the questions. Belle fidgeted anxiously, looking around. She suddenly realized that Emma was nowhere in sight. Belle scanned the crowd once more trying to spot the blonde, but no such luck. 

 _Strange_ , she thought. _She told me yesterday that she would be here. What's the matter?_

Belle took out her phone, meaning to text Emma, but the questions people began asking got distracting. 

"Mayor Gold, are you going to be staying in the mansion now?" a lady asked.

"Um...no. That...that wouldn't feel right to be honest, especially after what's happened there. I don't really need it anyway."

"But that's where the mayors live."

"Yes. But this mayor won't be," Robert replied, referring to himself.

"Huh, strange," the lady whispered to her friend.

"Oh please, it's so typical. Can't you see what he's doing?" the friend loudly whispered back. 

Belle let out a shaky breath, her anxiety growing, especially when she noticed Robert trying not to scowl. 

A man asked, "Do you feel good about yourself?"

Robert's eye almost twitched. "What does--" He cleared his throat to prevent it from sounding croaky. "--what does that mean?"

"You got what you wanted. Do you feel good?"

Robert didn't like this man's attitude. "Don't you have something more...productive to ask?"

"Mr. Gold," one of the councilmen whispered harshly from the back. Robert wanted to roll his eyes.

"Yeah," the man said, "is it true you got your wife to screw everyone on the board up there?"

Belle froze in complete shock as the crowd tittered around her.

"WHAT?!" Robert growled, his blood boiling to extremely high levels.

Mr. Spenser abruptly stood, narrowing his eyes at the crude man below. "That's ENOUGH. Any more questions like this, you'll be escorted out!"

"Why? Is he gonna kill me too?"

The crowd gasped at the man's boldness. Robert gripped the podium, unable to see anything but red. Belle began moving away from everyone, feeling unsafe from their leering eyes.

There was high-pitched laughing, which Belle saw was from Ruby and some of her cronies. Next to Ruby's group stood Keith, and beside him was...

Killian. 

He caught her staring and his lips curved up devilishly. 

Belle swallowed hard. Emma was nowhere near him. There was something wrong.

Just then, the people were divided as a group of officers made their way past them toward the stage. Robert looked at them, his anger turning into confusion. 

"NO! STOP! NO! NO!"

Belle whirled around. _Emma. She's here. What's happening?_

A few of the officers were trying to hold her back, but she was relentlessly tugging and pulling. 

"STOP! IT'S NOT HIM! IT CAN'T BE HIM! YOU IDIOTS!" she cried. 

Detective Clark was at the head of the band, holding handcuffs. He climbed up the stage and to Robert's horror, Clark turned him around and clasped the cuffs to his wrists. Right there, in front of everyone.

"Robert Gold, you're under arrest for the murders of your ex-wife, Milah Gold, and former mayor, Regina Mills," Clark stated.

The mob was now gasping and chattering excitedly. 

"What the fuck?!" Robert hissed. _This is...NO. How did they know about--_

_It was him. It had to be **him**._

Belle screamed, "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" She ran right up to the detective to hit him, but one of the cops pulled her away before she could raise an arm. Belle cried out and Emma couldn't stop yelling curses about how dumb Clark was. 

Belle continued to cry as her husband was led away. She felt arms around her, trying to comfort. Belle flinched, but then realized it was just Granny. 

"I'm so sorry," she said sympathetically and hugged the younger woman. 

Robert couldn't believe this was happening. He looked back at Belle, weeping over Granny's shoulder. 

_No...I'm gonna lose her. I can't...I--_

"Mr. Gold!"

Robert noticed Thomas running up beside him. 

"Move aside," Clark told him, irritated.

"Mr. Gold," Thomas continued, panting, "I swear I didn't say anything to hurt you. You were right! They're insane! He's out to get you!" He pointed at Clark. 

"Shut up and move!" Clark demanded, and shoved the younger man aside.

"Don't touch him," Robert barked harshly. 

"I advise you to keep silent," Clark said and pushed him along. 

Robert didn't care that Storybrooke was calling him a murderer among other things. All he worried about was his wife, his unborn baby, his future as well as his family's, and then he noticed Killian standing off to the side, simply smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well not to worry, we know from the prologue that Robert does get out in short time, that's no spoiler really. But the question is...how?


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than a month's time has gone since Robert's arrest, and his absence is taking a toll on Belle.   
> Emma discovers the gruesome truth and confides in James.   
> James wants to keep his friends and family safe from Killian's growing insanity.

Belle sat sullen and silent on her porch chair, a cup of steaming hot tea and plates of small pastries in front of her on the mini foldaway table. Next to her was Emma, sipping on hot cocoa. The sun was setting, creating beautiful orange, red, and purple hues in the sky. The air held a wind slightly chilly at this hour, making it a perfect time to enjoy hot drinks outside with a friend.

Belle could appreciate none of it. 

It had been more than thirty days since Robert's arrest. Thirty days plus. To Belle, it felt so much longer than that. Never had the house seemed more cool and desolate, or the town of Storybrooke more unpleasant and cruel. 

Belle had tried so many ways, as well as Emma, to reason with Clark, but there was no use. Law enforcement  _believed_ he murdered Regina, but it was a definite fact that he DID kill his first wife. And that brand new information was MAJOR gossip throughout the town. Even though they didn't know the details of the full story, no one could stop speculating and making up stories on how he killed Milah and the reasons for doing it. He was an insanely dangerous lunatic in the eyes of Storybrooke and deserved to be put away and, eventually, punished. 

Belle always found her hand near her baby. She had gone to Dr. Whale a couple weeks before and he told her, rather distantly, that she needed to calm her stress. Honestly, Belle was surprised she hadn't already lost the child. 

She decided it was time to just give up on the community. She couldn't do anything about her husband at the moment. Henry was of course a lost cause. People laughed at her, taunted her and her family, and sometimes cursed and spit at her. Belle couldn't take much more of it. She went to work, then came home and locked herself away in this old pink house.

She didn't bother taking care of things, nor herself. She let the house mostly rot, as she saw no point in dusting or cleaning. It was just too much work. 

She no longer took the time to pamper or make herself look that presentable. Belle sported her dark under-eye bags from sleepless nights of bawling, her face no longer held any color or warmth to it besides a fading tan, her hair had seen better days, and her clothes were simple and comfortable to get her through each miserable day. A miserable day of working at a place she once loved only to now have no one appreciate her, and then to go back to an empty house to sleep alone and wake up to another meaningless day. 

Emma touched Belle's hand, the one placed over her still flat stomach. Belle responded by putting her other hand over it, but she still remained quiet while staring off at nothing. Emma had been one of the only constants after Robert was taken. Belle had finally cracked a few weeks ago and told her about the pregnancy, the escape she and Robert had been planning, and the man responsible for all the crap piling onto their lives. 

Killian Jones had hid the cameras in the house. He had the recordings, and he knew about Milah. He was after Belle, and Belle believed he was also after Emma, hence the reason Robert and Henry were out of the way. Belle knew it could only be him to kill Regina. She recalled all of his unwanted, harmful advances, threats, and spying. He had been trouble since the day she met him. 

And now, Emma knew about these thoughts and actions as well. She knew about Milah and the story behind it all. Belle had told her everything. It did nothing but hurt and Emma cried, but it wasn't the furious type of cry. It was more of a held back devastation. Emma herself began confessing to how Killian treated her at home, away from the outside world. They've been having problems for months, but it was always reassured with an "I love you" and comforting sex. Lately he had gotten more violent, but Emma couldn't get herself to leave him. She felt she had no one else. She had clung onto him a few days after he first started courting her. He was so good to her...but then he wasn't. He was a terrible person, but he always tried to make it up to her.

Emma poured out what she felt, relieving all these bottled up truths, and the two women cried in each other's arms, both feeling a heavy loss. Belle assured Emma that she was NEVER alone, not as long as she was here and alive and by her side.

And now Emma was here with Belle, without Killian's knowledge. It had been this way for most days, with Emma getting her groceries and spending some time with her so she wouldn't be so alone. She never told her fiance about these meetups, and she also had the ring off whenever she wasn't around him. It was difficult to get used to, to try and see the man for what he was, but many things were falling into place since hearing Belle's side of the story for one, AND this very morning she found proof of all his lies and deceptions that were covering the truth of what her man really was. It was utterly horrifying. She wanted to vomit every time she thought of it. Belle ushered her to take it one step at a time and to always call her if anything happened. 

Emma, along with James, had tried their best to discredit Detective Clark's accusations against Robert last month. Emma finding out that Killian planted bugs and obtained audio from the Golds' home was incredibly shocking and heartbreaking. James knew the behavior from those two by the docks was questionable and this was why. He figured there must have been bribe money in that black briefcase. He wished he could have done more at the time, but with a baby on the way it was impossible. 

But of course not only did Clark and Killian NOT get into any trouble, but Judge Spenser rewarded them both for helping catch the killer. He was ashamed to almost allow such a man like Robert into office. They both received large sums of money and respect and Clark even got a promotion. 

Unfortunately, James and Emma received the short end of the stick. James' protesting resulted in him being demoted, and now he's forced to do all his work at his desk. He is not to get in the way of any of the other detectives or officers of the precinct.

Emma was completely fired and had to hand in her badge. Spenser did not appreciate her hostile words towards the detective who caught the "criminal" and he could not stand her arguing with the council either. Emma wanted to say that the way the tapes had been obtained was straight up illegal and invalid, but the way Killian glared at her made her skin crawl. She tried discussing the matter with the judge in private, but of course it was no use. Spenser shamed her and was even angry at Regina for ever allowing such an emotional woman to be the sheriff, and he pointed that this was the reason why Emma had no place in this line of work. Emma was crushed, especially when she heard Spenser say that in a year or so if James' behavior improved, he'd have the potential to be the proper sheriff Storybrooke needed. 

How that was even remotely fair, Emma could never guess. James wasn't too happy about it either, despite being able to keep working. It was unethical and made very little sense. The wrong man was going to be punished, Emma had lost her position for trying to do her job, and the real criminals were getting away with everything and more. James was now positive that Clark and Killian were hiding something huge. Perhaps Killian really did have something to do with Regina's murder, he was more sure of it now.

As for Emma, she really didn't have much else going for her. Every time she tried to talk to Killian about what happened he shut her down harsh and fast. He began keeping a closer eye on her as well. Emma just gave up entirely and tried to stay out of harm's way. She spent most of the time keeping herself busy around the house and looking after Belle. 

And after such a shitty year only to get worse as time progressed, Emma was finally able to come to a decision. Especially with the gruesome discovery found in her own home...

"Hey," Emma spoke, "Things are gonna get better. Soon."

Belle looked over at Emma and simply nodded. She was a bit exhausted to express anything on the outside, but inwardly, Belle was proud that Emma was willing to take back her life, much like Belle did herself all those years ago after the disaster of her first so-called "love." 

The women spotted Kathryn walking up the pathway to the house, pushing the large stroller. 

"Hi," Kathryn said when she approached. 

Belle managed a small smile and Emma got up to help Kathryn get the stroller up the steps. 

"How are you guys doing?" Kathryn asked when she settled onto a seat across from them. The baby in the stroller whined. 

"Mostly the same," Belle answered quietly with a slight croak in her voice. She cleared her throat. "Here, let me see him. Oh he's such a sweetie."

Kathryn lifted little Eddie out of the stroller and handed him over to Belle. Edward made some noises and gripped Belle's finger, making her feel instantly better.

"Aww, look how big you've gotten. You're getting to be such a big little guy aren't you? You getting to look just like your mama," Belle cooed. 

"I think he looks a lot like his daddy. And yeah he's a handful," Kathryn said with a chuckle. "They both are."

"I remember what it was like with Henry," Emma said, reminiscing. "Just wait until he starts crawling."

They all giggled and Edward began to fuss. Kathryn took him back, put on the nursing cover and started feeding her baby. Belle wondered what that was like. She knew breastfeeding strengthened the bond between mother and child and she anticipated feeling it for herself.

Kathryn eyed the Cadillac in the driveway with concern. "Belle, when did...what happened to the car?"

Belle sighed. "Oh that. I don't know. Someone, or some people, vandalized it a couple nights ago." 

They had spray painted the words "Cheat" and "Whore" in bright red. Belle and Emma had tried scrubbing it off but it only faded slightly. The neighbors were peeking through their windows and Belle decided there was no point and she went back inside the house followed by Emma.

Emma scoffed. "Yeah and I thought someone taping the word 'Cunt' to my back was bad enough, but this is a whole other level of gross."

Kathryn shook her head. "Must people continue to act like idiotic children?" 

"It's not just the people, it's animals as well," Belle added, nodding towards the cat slinking off the driveway.

"Sweet Pea?" Kathryn said.

"She's not so 'sweet' anymore."

Sweet Pea noticed Belle staring, hissed, then ran off. 

Kathryn looked confused. "I thought she adored you?"

"Well...I guess it was my fault," Belle explained. "I had a rough day yesterday and when I came home my anxiety was through the roof. Sweet Pea was in one of her more aggressive moods and she jumped out at me and scratched my feet." Belle showed the tiny scar on her right foot. "I got so upset I kicked her away. Now she hates me and I feel terrible. Everything is my fault."

"Belle, it's just a cat. It's ok," Emma reassured.

"Poor thing," Kathryn murmured. 

Belle pouted and Emma raised a brow.

"Oh, of course I meant you," Kathryn said hurriedly.

"It's fine," Belle responded. "I just...I feel like I'm living in a nightmare. Nothing feels real. This town has been a bad sign from the very beginning. I remember that wolf, the accident. It was like something was trying to stop us from coming and we didn't listen. I know that sounds like a dumb superstition, but it worried me still and I tried telling Robert something didn't feel right. Well now...now I know I wasn't just being paranoid."

It was a quiet for a moment, then Emma grasped her hand and said, "I'm with you."

"Me too. People are hostile, they spread rumors, now it's become ok to jail innocents. It's not safe for any of us anymore." Kathryn hung her head. "I feel stupid for all those times I defended this place. I really thought Storybrooke was better than that. I mean...it kind of was. What happened...?"

"Killian happened," Belle replied bluntly. "No offense Emma."

Emma sighed. "Yeah. None taken."

Just then her phone buzzed. Emma flinched and looked at the message, knowing it had to be from Killian demanding her to come home or something. Sure enough it was from him and he did ask for her whereabouts, but the main part of the message was so surprising she let out an audible gasp. 

"What is it?" Kathryn asked, tucking Edward back into the stroller.

"Killian. He's really gonna do it," Emma breathed out, still gawking at her phone.  
"What?" Belle wondered.

"He's gonna run for mayor."

No one said anything for a long time. It was now getting dark and the porch light was on, casting the girls under a dim glow. A strong gust of wind blew, breaking everyone out of their thoughts. 

"Emma," Belle whispered, reverting back to her more quiet, depressed state. "When are we...?"

She didn't even need to finish her word for Emma to get it. "Soon," she replied.

Kathryn sat back and didn't say a word. She knew what they, along with her husband, were planning to do. She just prayed that it will work. For all their sake.

~~~~

James held the ziplock evidence bag containing a cellphone in front of him. _The_ cellphone. The phone that had once belonged to Regina Mills. And one of the lockers at the back stored a bag consisting of bloody clothes, gloves, wet cloths, and other various items...including a drenched red fisherman's rope. All blood. Blood that belonged to Regina. 

James had been going insane having to stay at his desk at all times. Even though the case was apparently closed, he had still felt that there was a lot of major unsolved business. He had really REALLY wanted to go back to the docks and retrieve some ropes to take to forensics and then interview some of the fisherman to check whether or not they had a legit alibi at the time of Regina's death. But of course, everyone was informed of Deputy James' demotion, so even if he tried secretly investigating a closed case after hours, he would easily be reported. 

But the discovery of the cellphone and the bag with the rope inside, the pieces that brought the very long agitating puzzle into place, was a gift from the heavens. Well, more like just Emma, who had found it completely by chance surprisingly.

She was cleaning out the entire closet and doing laundry when she stumbled upon one of Killian's old clothing bags hidden all the way in the corner behind a pile of pants and boots. He was out selling his catch at the time, so Emma didn't hesitate poking around at what he deemed his personal belongings. She honestly couldn't care much anymore, it in fact gave her a thrill to go through things that she would have been yelled at or hit for if Killian were around. 

Though as soon as she realized what she had really found once she unzipped the bag, Emma blacked out. When she came to, she threw up, and cried harder than she felt she ever had before. Harder than she did at Regina's funeral. 

She had suspected him, of course. But to actually have it become a reality, that the supposed love of her life, her FIANCE, the man she would marry and spend the rest of her days with, would do something as sick as killing her BEST and CLOSEST friend, and then lying and hiding it...it was the most evil, horrifying, monstrous thing anyone can do. And Killian Jones had done it to her. He had taken Regina's life and didn't feel a damn bit of shame or guilt. He simply didn't give a rats ass. 

She eventually pulled herself together and met with James privately to give him the bag with all its disgusting contents, including the cellphone which reminded Emma of the text she sent to Regina that day. Tears welled in her eyes and James held her, assuring that things are starting to move in the right direction again, thanks to Emma.

He brought the bag in and took it to the evidence room where he started recording and bagging the items. Clark at the time was having coffee when he wandered into the room and asked why James wasn't at his desk. As soon as he saw the stuff on the metal table, his eyes rounded, and he bolted. All the while holding his foam cup of coffee in hand and making a messy trail everywhere. He ran screeching as hot liquids rolled out and poured over most of his hand and all over the floor as he darted out. 

James tried going after the man but he was a quick one. Following the trail of coffee led outside, where the cup lay on the ground with its spilled contents. Detective Tom Clark himself was nowhere to be found.

After that incident, James decided it would be best to call Albert Spenser and arrange a meeting with him. The case was not over, but it would be soon. And this time, it would end for real. 

James locked up and walked out into the cooling evening air. He got to his car and unlocked the door, thinking of driving over to Belle's since he knew Emma was probably there and he needed to speak with her, and of course Kathryn had earlier sent him a message saying she would take the baby and walk over to the house for a visit. 

"James," a gravelly voice spoke out. 

James startled a bit and turned around to meet Killian, looking more solemn than James had ever seen before. Usually, he'd be happy to see his friend, but things have...changed. James knew the truth, and from the looks of it, it was obvious Killian suspected just that. They were no longer friends, and James hated the twist that fact created in his heart. 

"Killian," James stated, remaining calm. 

The two men stood silently across from each other. It felt like ages and the tension was definitely...there. James was uncomfortable and feeling a bit unsafe but he tried not to show it. 

"What do you want?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I...well I was rummaging my closet earlier looking for some...shirts that I may have left behind," Killian explained, "when I noticed that...something was missing. Something...very personal to me."

James' heart rate quickened. "Oh?" 

"Yes. I think maybe Emma may have taken it." Killian's voice was casual, but there was a subtle menace hidden behind it as well. 

James nodded, knowing full well what Killian was speaking of. "Ok...well what was it?" he asked anyway, just to see how the other man would respond.

"Well that's personal of course. Or at least, it's supposed to be. I have a strange feeling you know."

"I don't know anything."

"Is that so?"

James nodded. 

"So," Killian said, "Emma didn't give you _anything_? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Killian, if Emma took something that belonged to you, maybe you should talk to _her_ about it." James would not allow this to happen however. There was no way he wanted Emma alone with this man. He would have to warn her as soon as he was out of Killian's sight. 

"Oh. Yes, you're right mate. But I don't know where she is and I just can't seem to reach her." Killian took a slight step forward. 

"That's really not my issue," James responded, keeping his ground.

"But I think it is. I think you know where she is."

"I really don't."

"Are you seeing my fiancee? Going to meet her?"

"Stop."

"If I were to follow your car right now, would it lead me to her?"

 _Shit._  James would just have to drive home, and on the way send Emma a message telling her to hide or something. 

"No. And this little chat is over. I'm going home."

"That's fine," Killian replied with a shrug. "I have an idea of where she may be anyway."

"Ok then." 

James turned back to his car when Killian said, "I also have some great news to share with you. I'll be running for mayor."

James froze in place as Killian chuckled. 

"Yup," he continued, "I spoke to the council. They said they'd be delighted to have me. They feel I'll be right for the job."

James looked at Killian, who was smiling warmly at him, but his dark eyes were ice cold. 

"Y-You're...trying to be the mayor?" he stuttered.

"I know I will be. I'm what's best for Storybrooke don't you think?"

"I.."

"And as your mayor, I'll be able to decide on many things. Like..." Killian pretended to think. "...what the future of your family holds in this town."

James stared, shaken to the core. "What?"

"So before you do anything," Killian concluded, "think about your wife and son, and if upholding your job is more important to you than their well beings." He smiled and nodded before turning to head off. "Have a good night my friend."

James watched Killian get in his car and drive away. He quickly sat in his seat and phoned Emma.

_Come on come on, pick up!_

The drive from here to the Golds' would take a bit of time but he wanted Emma to have ample time to hide or get away somewhere safe. He thought of a plan.

"Yeah? James?"

"Emma, listen to me. Killian is probably on his way over right now."

"Here?! Are you sure?" 

He heard rustling in the background, a mix of Belle's quiet voice, and a baby cooing. 

"Yes! He noticed his bag wasn't where he left it. He suspects us. He's bad news Emma. I'm worried of what he might do. He also said he was running for mayor and then pretty much threatened me and my family. Are you at Belle's? Is Kathryn there?"

"Y-Yeah. They're here," Emma said, her voice shaky.

"Get out of that house. All of you. You and Belle hide yourselves in mine and park your car in the garage. Tell Kathryn to remain calm and act normal if Killian happens to stop by, but I'm sure I'll be home by then. Hurry."

"Ok! Thanks!" 

James hung up, pulled out of the lot and drove as fast as he could towards home. He knew the girls would make it in a few minutes with Emma's car. He just prayed they'll be safe. 

This delusional mayor business couldn't happen. He didn't care what the council thought of him, or if they favored Killian all the more. James would speak to Spenser first thing in the morning before work. He wasn't going to be scared into stopping so easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will James make it home in time? Will he be able to talk some sense into Albert?  
> Will Killian make a stop at the Nolan residence? Has he lost his mind?   
> Where did Detective Clark run off to?   
> And what reason could there have POSSIBLY been for Killian to NOT discard that damn bag? 
> 
> All these questions and more shall be answered soon ;). And of course we'll catch up with Robert too. Poor guy.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle, Kathryn, and Emma hide out and wait for James' return.  
> Killian searches for Emma. Meanwhile Emma plans to secure the evidence.  
> Robert suffers alone in prison but receives a surprising announcement regarding his stay.

Belle, Kathryn, and Emma made it to the Nolan's with no issue. Kathryn opened the garage from inside the house and allowed Emma to park inside. This way, if Killian drove by, he wouldn't know of her whereabouts. 

Belle sat on the sofa, a little shaken. Kathryn put the baby to sleep on the daybed, as she wanted him close by. Emma was pacing. 

The doorknob turned and Kathryn sighed of tremendous relief as her husband walked in. She ran over and wrapped her arms around him. 

"You made it!" she exhaled.

Belle and Emma were also able to breathe easier. 

"I'm glad you're all ok. I was really worried. I drove as fast as I could," James said.

"He's still out there? Looking?" Emma asked worriedly. 

"He won't find you. If he comes I want you and Belle to go upstairs. I'm sorry for the trouble Belle but I really didn't want you alone if Killian were to--"

"It's absolutely no trouble. At all," Belle assured hurriedly. And it really wasn't. She was grateful to have James think of her safety. "Thank you."

"Of course. And I'm going to meet with Spenser first thing early tomorrow to see when I can get Robert out. The sooner the better."

Belle nodded with tears in her eyes. She gave James a quick hug for everything he was doing for her and her husband. 

"Do the other guys at the precinct know?" Emma wondered.

"No. I didn't tell them. But Clark caught me with the stuff and ran like the place was on fire. Emma, I really think he's got something to do with this. He secretly met with Killian the day before Robert was arrested and now all this."

Emma nodded, trying to take it all in. "I agree. And is it true? He wants to hurt you and Kathryn? He SAID that?"

"Heavily implied SOMETHING. And it's not gonna be pretty. I...this can't happen. He can come after me all he wants but...I can't let him do anything to Kathryn or my son."

"Don't talk like that! He's not going to do anything," Kathryn said with a tremble. "You'll get to him before he does!"

Fat drops of tears ran down Emma's cheeks. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "This is all my fault."

"Emma..." James began.

"No honey, this isn't your fault," Belle said, now holding Emma. 

Emma wept softly on Belle's shoulder. If only she had seen it earlier, the monster hidden behind the sweet mask...none of this would be happening. Instead she had chosen to be blind, because she was desperate. Desperate for love and companionship. Yet now that she thinks of it, she had had had it all along. She had Neal, and then he passed. Then she had Regina, and now she was gone too. She had Belle and Robert and Henry, but she had pushed them away. And it was all her fault, no matter how anybody tried to put it.

Now Emma didn't know what Killian was going to do. She couldn't hide from him forever. Eventually, he'd find her. It wasn't a large town. She couldn't let him hurt her, or the people she cared about. This situation was frightening but she had to do something. Killian was getting desperate to cover up his tracks. And if he couldn't get to Emma...what would he do next?

Emma abruptly pulled back from Belle's hug. "The station! The evidence!" she blurted.

James raised a brow. "What?" 

"If he doesn't find me, he might try and go back and get rid of the stuff. Hell he might do that either way!"

"No!" Belle shouted in disdain. She didn't want that happening.

"I have to go--" Emma reached for her jacket.

"No! Not right now!" James exclaimed. "You have to stay here! What if he--"

The doorbell rang and everybody froze. 

* * *

 

This was hell. 

Robert sat up in his cot and itched his bare chest and arms. It was red and he wouldn't be surprised if his rashes got worse. His disgusting greyish jumpsuit lay on the floor of his cell. 

After he had been arrested and brought in, he was given that old thing to wear and it probably hadn't been properly washed in a few years and worn by God knows who, or how many. It was done on purpose no doubt, to add insult to injury. 

Robert's stomach had groaned at the sight and smell of it and he gagged when forced to wear it. It could have reeked of disease as well. As soon as the guard shut the cell door and left, Robert stripped it off and threw up in the toilet bowl. 

Luckily he only had the itches and nothing else so far. It was cold and he had a tattered blanket wrapped around him, but it was better to be like this, shivering in his underwear, than to be wearing that....thing. At least, he was alone. That much he was thankful for. 

The guard brought him some tasteless goopy lunch. Robert gave him a big "fuck you" as he always did. He was so extremely angry and bitter towards the wardens, the judge, the fucking idiot detective, and all the morons of Storybrooke, particularly one that was frequently clad in a black leather jacket. 

Every day, he thought of what he could do, of everything that went wrong. He wondered how fair any of this really was. He didn't kill Regina. Yet, now he was paying for a horrendous crime he committed almost thirty fucking years ago. It didn't make him feel like any of this was justified, it just made him angrier and all the more resentful.

_I hope you're fucking happy Milah, you're probably rolling around laughing under all that concrete aren't ya?_

Robert was constantly boiling with irrational rage lately. But most of all, he was sad. Sad that he allowed things to get this bad. Sad that he will never have the chance to see his wife or grandson ever again. Sad that a chance at a new family had gone to waste.

He was not allowed any visitors and kept far away from the other prisoners. There was no way to even get a glimpse of Henry. 

Belle was the one that was on the forefront of his mind every hour of the day and night. He couldn't believe how badly he let her down. He wondered how she was doing, how equally miserable she must be without him. He cried, praying she be all right, and that one day, she may learn to live a peaceful life without him. If he could, he'd tell her to leave Storybrooke and go find a happy ending raising their baby in a safe, normal environment. 

Robert also thought a lot of Emma. He remembered her protesting during his arrest, and all those times she'd tried to convince everyone that he was innocent of Regina's murder. No one had listened and she was fired. 

All of this was mostly caused by one man. A monster. And now, Emma is still engaged to said monster. Henry is scheduled to be executed in a few weeks. Belle was now alone, pregnant, and the child will be left fatherless. Or maybe not. Maybe Belle had already lost the baby. Because why not?

Robert giggled to himself, sounding a bit insane. He wrapped himself under the rough blanket again, leaving his food untouched. He would do anything to see Belle's beautiful smile again, to feel her in his arms, her smooth soft lips pressed against his. He longed to go back, back to that perfect day at the beach, when all seemed well, even if it was a mere illusion. But really, he'd rather go back to the day they packed their boxes in the Cadillac, ready to move on out to the small quiet town of Storybrooke. If he could go back to that day with all he knew now, he would have never bothered getting in the car. 

* * *

 

James opened the door.

"Killian! Hey, what are you--"

"Where is she?" Killian demanded, barging through the doorway past James and scanning the room. He didn't exactly look pissed off or anything, mostly determined. 

"Where's who?" Kathryn replied coolly. She was currently sitting near the sleeping baby. 

"Cut the shit hag," Killian growled. Now, he looked pissed. 

James furrowed his brows angrily. "Watch it! You have no right to just stomp into my home like this! What are you even doing here?"

James glanced at Kathryn and nodded subtly, thankful that she was keeping her cool and acting as natural as possible for the situation. When the bell had rung, Belle and Emma bolted up the stairs and into the spare bedroom. 

"I know she's here James. Where else could she have gone?" 

James shrugged incredulously. "She? Emma you mean? Do you SEE her anywhere?'

"Well I haven't searched through the entire house yet have I?" Killian sneered.

James straightened up menacingly. "You're not going to be doing that. She's not here. That's that. Now please go."

"Really?" Killian scoffed. "You know, I made a stop by Belle's. She also seems to be missing. Do you think they're out together somewhere?"

Kathryn chuckled sarcastically. "Probably. Wherever they are, I'm sure they're better off. With you not being there and all."

Killian narrowed his eyes at her. "James, I'd advise you to soften up her attitude there. A bitch for a wife is not flattering at all. I pray your son doesn't learn from it."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, but was not phased. James however, gritted his teeth. He wanted Killian gone. 

"Get out," he demanded.

 "I'm checking the rest of the house," Killian insisted. 

"She's not here!" Kathryn emphasized. "Do you see a yellow fucking bug anywhere? No! Also I'd think twice about trespassing through a COP'S home."

Killian laughed. "Yes, a cop who hasn't left his desk in over a month, who has little power to do much of anything compared to the rest of his colleagues."

"Killian get the fuck out now!" James shouted, giving the other man a hard shove towards the door. 

Killian pushed past him as Kathryn let out a shriek. He began running up the stairs, his footsteps thumping loudly. Downstairs, the baby cried. 

"James!" Kathryn yelled.

Killian was at the top steps just as the spare bedroom door down the hall slammed shut. 

"Hey!" Killian, fortunately, had no time to go over and kick that door down. James had tackled him from behind and both men fell at the top of the staircase. 

"AGH!" Killian screeched, feeling the rock-solid steps against his ribs. He felt something hard press against his back. 

"Get up," James commanded, calmly.

Killian quickly realized that it was a gun being held on him. He slowly got up and raised his arms, then made his way quietly down the stairs, fuming. James kept the gun pointed at him the whole way.

Kathryn rocked the baby in her arms, her amusement replaced with fright as she stared at her husband aiming his gun at his former friend. 

As soon as Killian was out the door, James spat, "I don't ever want you back here. If I see you, I'll call the cops. Or my _colleagues_ as you like to put it."

"This isn't over," Killian threatened. 

And then James slammed the door shut. 

Killian wanted to scream and scream and scream. He had a strong urge to smash everything in his path, destroy the damn house with all of them inside. That should draw Emma out for sure. He had no doubt that she was hiding in there, along with Belle. 

This wasn't over by a long shot. He'd get Emma and make sure she never left his sight. He just had to wait her out. She couldn't hide forever. In the meantime, he could go back to the police station and destroy what originally belonged to him...

~~~~

"He's coming!" Belle hissed in panic. 

They had gone into the spare room when the doorbell rang, figuring that at this hour and with the timing, it could only be Killian. 

Emma's heart raced as she heard the thundering footsteps ascending nearer. She should have expected this to happen. Of course Killian wasn't just going to leave peacefully after a quick look around one room. When that man wanted something, he was going to find any way to ensure he would get it. 

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" Belle whispered frantically, backing towards the closet. 

Emma knew it would be no use to hide in there because that was the first thing Killian would swing open. Hiding under the small full sized bed also wasn't an option. It was going to be a tight fit and it would be the second place he'd look. It was useless. All they could do now was just stand there and wait for him to do who knows what. 

In a moment of dread as he almost reached the top, Emma slammed the ajar door shut and locked it. 

"Emma!" Belle squeaked. 

"Shh!" Emma shushed, shivering. Stalling, that's what she was doing. Just for a while until she could accept fate, she would stall him a bit. 

"Hey!" She heard him yell and then some more thumps and a painful howl. 

Belle and Emma looked at each other. What had happened?

They heard a muffled voice that sounded like James, and then miraculously, the footsteps were heard descending. Then he was gone. 

Now Belle and Kathryn were sitting huddled together with Eddie on the sofa. They had decided Belle should spend the night here in case Killian decided to stalk her house or something. Kathryn would lend her some pajamas and supplies she could use for the night.

Emma also planned to stay, but insisted she go to the station and retrieve the evidence.

"He'll probably try to get to it first!" she argued with James.

"How? It's locked up! Emma, you don't even have access to it anymore--"

"I could use your key!"

"No! He's still out there. If anything I could go--"

"Like hell you will!" Kathryn said, sounding shrill. "I don't want either of you going. Didn't you fucking see the way he was acting? He's a maniac. Emma, is he always like this?"

Emma bowed her head in shame. Truthfully, she never noticed before. Luckily, she did now. 

"Emma please," Belle said quietly. 

"Belle if he somehow manages to take everything, Papa stays in prison," Emma replied.

"I know. But your safety is important too."

"I'll be fine."

James paced. He knew Emma had a point. Killian breaking in and stealing evidence wasn't out of the realm of possibility, and he did know his way around the station well enough. Hell, he managed to steal cameras right from there with no one noticing! But there was no way he wanted Emma out alone. 

"If you're doing this, I'm coming with you," he said.

"Are you crazy?!" Kathryn yelped, rocking her fussing child. 

"It's ok. I can do this myself. You did enough for me and I can't put you through any more--"

"Emma, really--"

"I said no!" 

James took a deep breath and looked at his friend. She was serious, and extremely determined and worried all at once. It reminded him of better days on the force, when Emma was alright, even happy, and she took her job seriously. That was the Emma he knew well, the one that had dwindled away for the last year. Now it seemed, she was starting to make a return. Very gradually, but still there. 

James was afraid. He was afraid to let her go out there. His car blocked the garage, he could always deny moving it. But at this point, Emma would probably snatch the keys and move it herself, or even just drive it away. She was already putting on her jacket and reaching for his keys. He stopped her.

"Wait...I'll--I'll move my car for you."

"James what if he sees her driving?" Kathryn pointed out.  
"Whether it's my car or hers on the road he sees really doesn't matter at this point." He turned back to Emma. "Listen to me, I took photos of the bag and everything that was in it. I have the entire file and reports in my top drawer. It's what I need for tomorrow." James picked up another set of keys and his ID from the coffee table and handed it over. "Here. This one is for the drawer. It's the file in the front folder, you'll find it easily. Just take that and come back here as fast as you can."

Emma gazed at him. "But what about the..."

"Let him do what he wants with the physical evidence. It's too late for him anyway." 

"Wait!" Belle blurted, standing up. "Don't drive back here with that."

They all looked at her quizzically. 

"Why?" Emma asked.

"I think he's waiting for you," Belle explained, her voice quivering a bit. "Trust me I know these things. He's probably waiting you out and he'll follow you if he thinks you're heading somewhere important. Even if you come out with nothing but a file hidden in your jacket he might try and stop you and find out what it is you're keeping from him. Or he'll search your car. I suggest hiding it somewhere outside, not far away from the building. Maybe bury it so James can get to it later. If you do this, and Killian confronts you, at least he won't be able to find anything."

James nodded in awe. "Good thinking Belle."

Emma pondered a moment. "I can put it in a box and hide it in that grassy area behind that dead bush and small tree, with some sticks and branches over it. You know the spot right? Behind the building?"

"Yeah," James agreed, knowing this was the perfect place. There's no way Killian would be able to follow Emma there without getting caught by her. And if he wanted his hands on his precious bag of murder, he couldn't have that happen. "It'll do for the night."

"Oh and call us if anything happens," Belle added.

Emma let out a deep breath and nodded. "Thanks guys." She hugged the girls and went out the door followed by James. 

In his car a few blocks away, Killian spots Emma and James outside the house. He scoffed. Of course she was there, he knew it all along. He had actually thought of going back and staking out Belle's house again if nothing had happened, after destroying the evidence later. He sighed. This was going to be a long night no matter what. 

He watched as James backed out of his driveway and opened the garage door, revealing Emma's yellow bug. 

_Ah, so that's where it was. So clever._

James got out and said a few things to Emma. Emma pat him on the arm, got in her car, and drove off, right past Killian without noticing him. 

Killian chuckled, then started his engine. Let's see where his bride-to-be was headed for now at this time of night. 

 

 

**20 minutes later**

 

The task was done, and thankfully there were no problems in doing so. Emma brisk walked back out from the building, making sure to lock everything up as it was before. She got into her car and drove back in the direction of the Nolan house. 

 _Maybe Killian went home or something,_ Emma thought, feeling a sense of relief as she approached an intersection. _I don't see him anywhere, and I didn't notice anyone following. Maybe he--_

 

_**CRASH!** _

 

Emma screamed as the car whirled and her head banged the side window. She took deep breaths, trying to regain composure. Everything was spinning and her head throbbed. She felt wetness on a part of her hair. Blood. 

_What the fuck just happened?!_

Emma turned her head and regarded the vehicle that had plowed the right side of her car. Her heart sank to her belly as she realized in terror that she was caught. 

She watched the dark figure approach her door and swing it open. 

"Hello love," Killian said lowly. "It seems we've gotten ourselves in a bit of a wreck. Sorry about that." He held out his hand. "Come, let's get you home."

Emma panted, shaking. She discreetly speed dialed James behind her back. 

"I...I think I'm a little shocked," Emma whispered. She scanned her surroundings. There was no one, not in this area at least at this hour. It was desolate. Killian had been counting on that.

_Shit._

"Maybe we should wait for someone...?" she suggested, raising her voice so she could be heard on the phone. "You know, to come help us. You DID run into my car. Yours is kinda damaged too."

"Emma, let me help you," Killian pressed. 

"I think I'll just wait here...where are we again? Between Elk Drive and Roc--"

Killian had had enough. He reached over and unbuckled her seat belt, ignoring Emma's cries of protest. In the process, he found her phone on her and snatched it away. Laughing scornfully, he pulled her by the arm and out of the car. Emma shouted out, hurting all over. He dropped the phone and smashed it with his foot, then picked it up, broken and all, and put it in his jacket pocket so it wasn't left behind. 

"I'll have your car taken care of, love. Don't worry about it," he snarled and shoved her forward and into his car.

"Killian..." Emma trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"We have a lot to discuss," he stated bluntly as he turned his engine back on with a slight struggle and headed in the opposite direction towards home. 

* * *

 

_"Belle! Belle!"_

_"I'm here Robert," she spoke softly. "We're here."_

_There she was, cast in a shadow of white light. She looked so beautiful, her rich auburn hair cascading down her shoulders in waves, her porcelain skin glowing as she faced her head towards him. And those eyes, they were so bright and blue, as clear as heavenly skies. They lured him closer, so close. Cradled in her arms against her flowing angelic ivory dress, was a newborn wrapped in a small pastel yellow blanket. He could not determine whether it was a baby boy or girl, but he longed to see. He longed to hold them both in his arms._

_"Belle..." he whispered as he stepped forward. Closer, closer....he was almost there. He could see her so clearly, he missed her so much and knew from the way her eyes twinkled that she did too._

_She smiled as he was close enough to touch her, but before he could lift a hand, she was violently yanked back._

_"BELLE!" Robert shrieked._

_Belle screamed as she lost grip on the child. The baby cried out and Robert fell into a state of panic. He found that he couldn't even move. He watched his child fall...and fall...and fall..._

_Robert furrowed his brows. The floor was a black abyss, there was no end, and his crying baby was still falling and screaming, but he could no longer see. He didn't even know how he was still standing._

_He looked up and saw Belle struggling to get out of Killian's grasp as he pulled her further and further away._

_"No!" Robert shouted. He could move again. He lurched forward only to be pulled back himself._

_"You're a criminal. You can never see them again," said a voice sounding similar to Clark's but distorted. A pair of cuffs were slapped onto his wrists._

_Suddenly he was in main street in front of a roaring crowd, chanting obscenities at him, telling him to burn in hell._

_Robert panted. It was in the middle of the night, yet it was so hot. Why was it so hot?_

_He was standing on a tall wooden stool with a rope around his neck. Surrounding the street were burning torches and lamps that emitted reddish and orange hues. He was truly in Hell._

_Turning his head, he saw he wasn't the only one standing with a noose tied around him._

_"Grandpa," Henry whimpered, tears streaming down his face._

_"Henry," Robert sobbed. "I'm sorry."_

_Henry closed his eyes and nodded, accepting his fate. Behind him, Killian Jones smiled, wicked and evil, his teeth as sharp as knives, his eyes as black as the abyss that had taken his family. Robert shuddered._

_"STOP!" he screamed._

_Killian smirked and kicked the stool from under Henry. The mob cheered. Robert couldn't stop crying._

_"And now you," Killian said, sounding deep and demonic. He had a torch lit in his claw-like hands._

_Robert couldn't even beg for his life. He was so terrified and it was pointless. He could only watch as Belle appeared before him, now looking as dull and expressionless as the dead, holding a stillborn in her arms. Neal also emerged from the crowd and stood beside Belle, looking extremely worried._

_"I love you," he wept, to Belle, his lifeless baby, and to Neal._

_They said nothing in return._

_Killian stood in front of him, flashed his gator sharp teeth, and lit the fire beneath Robert's feet. The stool was kicked away and he was left to burn._

 

Robert jolted awake with a shout. He breathed rapidly as he took some time to take in the fact that it was all a dream. No, a nightmare, a vicious nightmare. He wiped the sweat off his face, feeling shaken. Worse, he thought he could still smell the scent of smoke. 

He inhaled. No...it was smoke. Very faint, but it was there. Strange, because he could not see it, nor was there a fire in this prison. The alarms would have surely gone off. Maybe his senses were still warped, maybe it was still from the dream. 

Brisk footsteps were approaching. Robert straightened up. If it was one of the guards, he didn't want to be seen in a weak state.

Robert was incredibly surprised to see James instead. Even more so when the cage was unlocked and pulled open. James stepped in and handed him some fresh clothes.

"Robert," James said, looking straight into his eyes. "You're free to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's been caught! But luckily he won't find anything on her or in the car lol. That's really going to frustrate the shit out of him at least. But what will happen to Emma? What will he do to her? :( She did call James but that unfortunately did nothing.  
> And hooray Robert's out! He'll be back with Belle and his unborn but ALIVE child ;). But...what will the rest of the town make of his return?
> 
> I started my classes again so I'll try to update as much as I can. Sorry if it's too much waiting sometimes. Just a few more chapters luckily.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is free, much to Storybrooke's dismay.   
> While Killian plots against Gold, James tries thinking of a way to bring him down.   
> Meanwhile, Belle and Robert do their best to remain out of harm's way.

He was free. Free! Robert couldn't thank James enough. He could hardly believe it. And he was sure to give his thanks to Emma as well when he finally saw her. Most importantly though, he would be reunited with Belle again. It had only been over a month since his imprisonment, but to him it had felt like a year. It might as well be. Robert considered the entire town to be like a prison.

James chuckled softly. "Really Robert, I knew it couldn't have been you. There's no need for thanks my friend."

"James, if it wasn't for you I'd still be locked up in there waiting a death sentence." Robert sighed. "How is Belle doing? She's ok?"

"Yes, she's fine. She'll be better once she sees you."

"And...the baby? She still...?"

"Yes. They're both well. Don't worry." James smiled.

They both walked toward the exit and then out the door. Robert was so relieved he could cry. He was wearing his clothes again, breathing fresh air, and soon he would be with his wife again--

"What the hell?!" Robert exclaimed when they walked past the police station. Or what remained of it. 

The place was...burned. Most of it was still standing but it was charred and destroyed. It was no wonder Robert had sensed smoke. It was real, there had been an actual fire, and since the station was right in front of the jail, anyone inside could smell its remains if a door was opened, which is precisely what James had done to come in and announce Robert's release. 

"I know," James said, a side of his mouth curving wistfully as he watched the rest of the police and firefighters examining the scene and cleaning up. 

Robert was confused at the expression. James looked sad, but it was also as if this was an expected thing to happen. 

"But...what...? Why?" Robert could not find the right words. 

"Found it in flames very late last night," James explained sullenly. "A few hours after I found Emma's car pummeled on the side of Elk Drive."

Robert stared at his friend, appalled. _What?!_

James glanced over, then shook his head. "There's a lot I need to fill you in on. I still haven't gotten a hold of Emma yet, I pray to God she's ok. But right now..." James nodded behind him as a few people who had gathered around the station noticed Robert and immediately began their worried and angry back-biting whispers about how a murderer had been let out onto the streets. "...right now, I'd stay low. We all need to. They won't get it now, but I'm hoping that'll change soon."

Robert agreed and followed James to the car. Once again, plans of escaping Storybrooke raced through his mind. He will succeed this time, he needed to. And as James started his tale of what went down during his absence, he quickly saw that he and Belle would no longer have to be alone in it this time around.

* * *

 

She was lucky he didn't kill her. No, Killian would never do that. Not to her, not when he cared about her so much. He loved her. He wanted her all to himself. That's what he said and what he kept saying as he whipped her naked flesh again and again. She was still in great pain. The scars on her body have yet to start healing. She had not been allowed to leave the house or use a phone, or even the internet. Killian made sure to secure it all away. 

James had tried coming in that morning, but he was quick to back down once Killian threatened violence. If anybody else had tried contacting her, she had no way of knowing. All she could do was hide under the covers.

She felt stupid. She had been caught. What a failure she was. And with every movement, the sheets scraped against her bare scarred flesh and she felt like screaming. She wished she could go back to the days when she was blissfully unaware of Killian's true nature. At least back then she was happy....right?

Emma no longer knew. All she wanted to do now was leave the house. Killian had literally changed the doorknob so he could lock her in their bedroom, and then bolted down the windows so she couldn't escape that way either. He took away anything she could possibly use to pick at the lock or break the windows. He was "kind" enough to leave her dry food and water until he came home and unlocked the door. She would only be allowed to roam certain areas of the house under his watchful eye.

Emma stared at the bathroom door. Killian had of course also taken the razors, mirrors, and anything made of glass out. He was worried she'd be "crazy enough" to try and kill him with those. Emma honestly wished she could just kill herself. Dying sounded better than living in pitiful agony. 

No...she had to think. Think of something. But what? She could barely move. 

Emma lay back. Getting rest was what was important. For now.

~~~~

_"What the fuck?!" Clark shouted furiously. "You had it in your CLOSET?!! Wh-Why? Why would you--how could you do that? How could you fuck yourself over like that...no, fuck ME?"_

_"It's--I can explain--" Killian stammered, running his hands through his hair as he paced nervously. He had gotten a frantic phone call from the detective demanding they meet at the docks that night. It had sounded urgent and Killian figured it wouldn't be for his favor, especially since discovering his side of the closet had been tampered with. Killian's heart had sunk into his stomach when he realized what his curious little fiancee did._

_"You didn't get rid of it," Clark growled through clenched teeth. "You FUCKING idiot."_

_Killian's eyes hardened. "Watch who you're speaking to, fool. You do realize once I'm mayor I don't have to make your life easy."_

_"Easy? It's not easy **now**. I thought it would be, it seemed like it so far! But just like that whole thing with Neal, my life is ten times as hard as should be all over again. I told you if it got to that, I'd cut all ties with you! You remember?"_

_"No! It's not over. I need you to do something about that evidence."_

_Clark laughed scornfully, examining his self-bandaged hand from the hot coffee spill. "Not happening. I panicked and ran out as soon as I saw it all on the table. James was there, and he's probably still looking for me."_

_"What?! How could you be so brash?"_

_"How could **you** not get rid of the bag?"_

_Killian huffed and rolled his head up, taking a deep breath of the crisp night air. He then eyed the dark waters lapping below them._

_It was a dumb move on his part, he knew that. But he just couldn't admit this to the detective. He couldn't admit that he had left it there in a rush after he got home, knowing that the police would be searching the garbage thoroughly, and then had simply forgotten it. He had only remembered when he saw some of his items in the closet out of place. That was the time he remembered the bag was still there. Or was supposed to be there._

_He had had so many other things occupying his mind that day. Regina's death, his glory, his WIN. And now....now what?_

_Now he will continue the fight until he reached the finish line._

_"Doesn't matter now Tom," Killian said. "You and I are through. But I can't let you leave."_

_"What? What the fuck are you--?"_

_Killian landed a swift punch to Clark's face, effectively knocking him out. He sighed and went to retrieve a small boat anchor and some rope. He placed Clark on one of the motor boats and drove them both far from the shore. Tying one end of the rope on the anchor and the other around Clark's legs, the anchor was flung into the deep water, pulling the unconscious detective down with it._

_Killian's lip curved slightly, knowing he would never have to deal with this loud problematic man ever again. If he was going to win, he would have to do things his way. The right way._

 

Thinking back on this incident, it seemed like ages ago, though it was only last night. After finding Emma and dragging her home (along with calling some of his own reinforcements to make sure he wasn't followed by James), he had demanded to know what she had been doing in the station last night and how dare she try hiding from her own fiance. Emma blubbered, but didn't give him a direct answer. He tried inflicting pain, but she kept swearing she wasn't hiding anything. Killian looked at her hands. She wasn't wearing the ring. 

He beat her with whatever belt was laying around. She had to know that he was the only one for her, that he would take care of her, that this was HER fault for being secretive and making him upset. 

Later, he had had enough. He went back to the station and decided it was easier to just burn the whole shit down.

He stopped by Elk Drive planning to search Emma's car, but it was already gone. He kicked the ground, furious that someone had managed to intercept him. It had to be James no doubt. 

Killian was getting frustrated, and he was now angrier than ever when he heard the news of Robert's release. 

_What the actual fuck?! What's going on? Why is this HAPPENING?_

It wasn't like people were welcoming Robert back out though. Killian tried to calm. Perhaps this could still work to his advantage. If anything, he could have the townspeople kill him, with enough riling that is. 

Killian pulled up to his driveway, thinking of how to prepare his pre-mayor speech for next week. He'd have to convince everyone that he would be a good mayor, but that would be a snap. They already knew he was the best. The next thought on his mind was getting to Gold, and he believed there was a way he could do just that. 

* * *

 

The car was heard pulling up the driveway. Belle threw down the book she was barely reading and parted the curtains in the window. 

"Oh my god...oh my god," she panted.

"They're here," Kathryn declared, appearing at the doorway to her living room. 

Belle had spent the night in the Nolan's guest room, unfortunately without Emma. After they received her phone call, James hurried out last night with no such luck. She was already gone and her car was damaged on one side. He had tried going to her house, but was almost stopped by some of Killian's thugs. Then of course, the police station caught on fire. It was a hectic night, but James still made his promise to get Robert out. And since then, Belle had been anticipating her husband's return. She hardly even slept.

Belle ran out the door and down the gravel path as Robert stepped out of the vehicle, faltering when their eyes locked. She stood there, finally seeing her husband for the first time in over a month. Only a month, and it felt so long. His hair had grown a bit shaggier with more prominent pieces of gray strands, his face held some stubble, and his undereyes were dark and slightly sagging, making him look older. Still, he was beautiful. 

Belle couldn't hold in her tears any longer. They streamed down her cheeks and she sobbed, running straight into his waiting arms. 

"Rob--" Belle choked, unable to speak.

"Shh," Robert soothed, stroking the back of her hair, kissing her neck, and holding her tightly, afraid she would be yanked back somehow, like in his dream. 

They didn't say anything more. James and Kathryn stood back, respecting their space. Eventually, the couple parted the hug, but remained close together. Belle linked her arm with her husband's and they walked up the path and into the house.

~~~~

_Mayor. He was planning to be MAYOR???_

Robert tried to let this sink in. He tried to let it ALL sink in. Killian Jones....mayor of Storybrooke...

He was currently seated beside Belle on the couch, one hand holding his cup of coffee and the other snaked around her waist. James had just finished telling him everything that had happened the night before, the details of Killian stalking Emma and the last few weeks when he worked to find the truth about Regina's murder despite the case being considered closed. 

 _So the detective really was just a puppet._ Robert thought when James mentioned Clark's panic at the station.  _Of course..._  

"Um, where is Clark now?" Robert asked, clearing his croaked voice.

"I don't know," James answered. "No one does. No one can get in touch with him. I mean, with the way he ran out and all, I doubt he's still in town."

"So there's no way to get to him?" Robert said, his anger rising.

"If we can't find him here, there's nothing we can do. Storybrooke's an isolated town. If he's gone...he's gone," James muttered quietly. "There's a reason this town has a small crime rate. It isn't fully accurate. A lot of them, petty or not, just bounce when they think they'll be caught. Very few over the years are less lucky. This is the first time in who knows how long we've had multiple people in that jail all at once."

"It's probably a reason why everyone's been so upset lately," Kathryn added thoughtfully. " I mean, with what happened last October, constant rumors, and now the murder...all this is ruining the image of their picture perfect small town."

"This is crazy," Robert whispered, laying his head back on the cushion. "None of it's our fault. It's..."

Belle squeezed his arm and looked at James. "Can I ask how the meeting with Mr. Spenser went? Is he still going to let Killian continue his mayor fantasy?"

James shook his head dismally. "Obviously not. Those photos along with my notes made him the most upset I've seen him in a while. He really liked Killian."

Belle was a little saddened that Spenser would show more remorse to finding out Killian was the murderer more than Regina herself being killed. He was one of her closest councilmen and the judge. He's worked with her father for many years. How could this recent discovery make him "the most upset" he's been in a while? Why not when Regina had died?

As for Robert, he just rolled his eyes at the comment.

James chuckled gently at that. "I know you never liked him Robert. But there are many who consider him a friend. I used to be one of those people."

"Well I get you," Kathryn said, lips twisting up at Robert. "I didn't like him much either." She turned to James. "And I honestly don't know _what_ you saw in him. No offense honey. He's always been helpful here and all, but he himself.... _sucks_."

They all laughed, grateful for a light-hearted moment in the midst of all seriousness. 

"Anyway," James continued, "he couldn't let Killian run as mayor. That would go against everything he and the council stood for, and there was no way to convince himself otherwise since the proof was right there. Regina's murder was brutal and undeserved, even Spenser couldn't look past that."

This made Belle feel a little better. Only a little.

"Aaannd he assigned me to arrest Killian by the end of the week."

Robert blinked. "What?"

"Just you?" Belle responded, puzzled. 

Even Kathryn was surprised at this strange request. "Why not get the whole squad in on this?" she suggested.

"I will," James explained. "I haven't had time to tell them yet. But Spenser wasn't very specific. I think he wanted to be left alone. He just turned away from me afterward. I guess I can approach this however I see fit."

"My god," Robert grumbled. "I don't give a fuck. I'll be happy to see Jones finally pay for everything he's done to us."

James sighed heavily. "I...damn." He ran his hand through his hair, feeling stressed. Kathryn urged him to sit on the chair so she could rub his back and shoulder to help him relax.

"I'm sorry James," Robert murmured. 

"No. You're right," James agreed solemnly. "He needs to pay."

"We need to get Emma," Belle said anxiously. 

"I can do that," he claimed.

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I'm thinking of something."

"And what about Henry?" Robert chimed in.

James stared at him for a moment and let out a short nervous breath. "He's...Robert I'm sorry but he's still a--"

"Don't you dare," Robert snarled without really meaning to. "Not after everything. Henry made a mistake. He acted stupid, but he never raped anybody. He just witnessed it and being only fourteen at the time he was scared. And he regretted it all. You know that. You heard that tape in court. That damn lawyer was a flake. I didn't know why at the time, but now, I can say for sure that Jones had something to do with it. Henry will live with this mistake for a long time. It will eat at him, torture him even. That's enough punishment. He doesn't deserve to DIE publicly for this. He DOESN'T!"

"Robert," Belle hushed, still worrying about her husband's health.

James bowed his head in shame. But eventually, he looked Robert straight in the eye and said, "I'll see what I can do."

~~~~

The Golds decided not to extend their stay any further. They couldn't be more grateful for their friend's continued help. James dropped them off in front of their house and reminded them to stay safe and to call if anything happened. 

Robert faltered in his steps when he saw the Cadillac's current state. "What...happened?" he whispered, eyeing the words _Cheat_ and _Whore_ largely printed in red faded paint.

Belle's cheeks flamed. "Some people, they..." She turned away. "I'm sorry. Emma and I tried scrubbing it off but, well..."

"I am so sick of this," Robert said in a continued whisper, still staring at his car.

"Yeah..."

"Belle?"

"Hm?"

"Earlier, when I was with James coming from the station...we passed by the shop..."

"Oh honey..."

"It's closed," Robert couldn't help but choke up. "They closed it all up. I could tell. Everything was gone."

"I know. I'm really sorry."

Robert scoffed bitterly. "It was a failing shop anyway, I knew that. And I know that my days anywhere near politics is far gone already. Though..." He smiled a bit sad. "...I wonder what Thomas is up to. That lad is such a frisky young thing. He loved working the shop, even said he needed it. I hope he's doing alright."

"Come, let's get you inside."

Belle led him in and started up the stairs. 

"No Sweet Pea?" Robert scoffed, wondering where that silly orange cat was. 

Belle chuckled. "Long story."

They reached their bedroom and Robert looked around. It had been a while since he'd been in here, with Belle. It was dark, the bed wasn't made, and there was clutter. The whole house in general seemed very gloomy. 

"I know," Belle said, reading his mind. "I need to clean. It's just..." Her voice trembled as new tears welled in her eyes. "I missed you."

Robert wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here now sweetheart. I'm here."

Belle cried and kissed him. It had been so long since she tasted his lips. She ran his hands through his hair, appreciating every curve of his mouth, his rough lips, and the feel of the stubble against her softer cheeks. 

"Belle," Robert shuddered, reluctant to let her go. All he longed to do was lay her in bed and bury himself inside her. He'd been aching to see Belle, to touch her, make love to her. To be with her in every way possible. He ran the tips of his fingers over her belly. 

"Is our...?" he asked, needing extra confirmation that the baby is ok.

Belle nodded. "Our child is doing just fine. They're strong." She smiled and touched her forehead to his. 

Robert smiled back, happy to see his wife content. "I need to clean up."

"I'll help you." Belle turned on the electric fireplace, then started a bath for both of them.

* * *

 

"How is he allowed back out? How?!"

"What good could possibly come of this? He'll probably go on a killing spree and try to murder us all! You know how he is, swinging around that damn cane like nobody's business!"

"Well I don't want him or his whore wife ruining this town's reputation anymore! All these terrible things that have been happening...it's all because of them! Ever since they moved here!"

"He killed his first wife and Mayor Mills. I don't know WHAT the council was thinking."

 

It was very crowded at Granny's today, and Killian stood in the middle of it all, listening as the townspeople trashed the Golds. He smirked, taking a sip of his coffee (secretly mixed with some rum of course). 

Mr. Darling turned to Killian. "I'm assuming something will be done about him?"

Of course Killian had bragged to just about everyone that he would be the mayor soon. He set his coffee down and hushed the crowd with a few hand gestures.

"Listen everyone," he said, "I know how you must be feeling. We're all concerned about our safety with Mr. Gold out and about once again. Who knows when he'll have another violent outburst? You all know what he did to me last year, God, he despises the hell outta me! I should be the one worrying most! Some of you have even witnessed the way he swung his cane at me in the middle of the street a few months back! He no longer cared who would see. And he's been openly defiant and harsh towards anyone he's disagreed with. It will only ever escalate. 

"This is the same man, the same monster, that killed our former mayor, may her soul rest in peace. And he walks. He killed his first wife and he WALKS. Where is the justice in that? How could his two victims, and who knows maybe there are more we don't even know about, but how could his victims possibly rest when he's allowed to roam free however he pleases? How are WE?

"His wife, Belle, yes she has made mistakes herself, betraying her husband and trying to seduce me and one of my dear friends here but can we really blame her? We don't know what's going on in that house. Please show her some sympathy. She might just end up his next victim. If anybody's to blame, it's Robert Gold. He's the one bringing the bad name to Storybrooke, and his grandson had sadly followed his path and will pay his price soon. We just have to make sure they hang together."

The mob cheered loudly and clapped. Killian flashed a smile, feeling smug. 

"And," he continued, "I could use your help for that. Think of it as the first order of business as your future mayor. I intend to keep you all safe and make sure justice is put upon those truly deserving it. I'll do whatever it takes, even if it may be a bit unconventional, though I plan to change that as well."

Ruby and Marcia stepped up to either side of Killian, pressing closely up against him. 

"Tell us," Ruby urged, smiling wickedly. "What should we do?"

Everyone was quiet, desperate to hear what their "mayor" had to say. 

Killian bit back a grin. "We need to catch him of course. And put him back where he belongs." 

The crowd roared again, commencing into one of their vicious chants. Granny slunk into the kitchen and out to the back of the diner. She had heard it all, wanted desperately to interrupt, but with the state everyone was in, Granny had found it an unsafe move. But she had to warn Belle. She didn't want her and Robert getting hurt. 

Taking her phone out of her apron, she dialed the number and spoke as soon as Belle picked up.

~~~~

Belle drove the car over to Granny's and found a spot to park. Right away, she could feel judgmental eyes on her and her tainted vehicle from those out on the streets. Belle tried to keep her flushed cheeks in control. She hated taking the car but felt it unsafe to walk now that her husband was home. With a huff, she stepped out and avoided eye contact per usual. Instead she tried to think about the fact that when she went home from the library this time around, she wouldn't be walking into an empty house. The thought made her smile slightly, reminding her of the night before in the steaming hot bath, which led to an even steamier two hours under the sheets afterward. 

But around this morning before Belle had even left the house for work, she received a phone call from Granny who let her know hastily that Killian was provoking the town and that she and Robert were in serious danger. She suggested they just pack up and escape while they can. Belle had gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth, not wanting to wake Robert. She then thanked Granny for the warning and hung up, trying to blink away tears of terror. That's when she decided it would be better to take the car. She didn't want to bother Robert with this, he had been through so much already. She knew she'd have to let him know later, but at the moment, the man needed his rest. 

Unfortunately, Granny's words got to her so much she had forgotten to pack a lunch. And now she was here to pick up some food as fast as she could, but also half-hoping to see the older woman. 

Belle walked in and luckily Granny was at the counter. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and hurried over. 

"Belle, honey, what can I do for you?" she asked, hoping their earlier phone conversation wouldn't be brought up in front of the customers. 

Belle sighed tiredly. "A grilled burger and small fries will do. You know the one. To go, please hurry." 

Granny nodded. "Of course dear, you know you could have called beforehand I would have had it ready for you."

"I know, I just...I was distracted."

Granny smiled apologetically. "I'll be right back, you sit right here near the kitchen and holler if you need anything. Anything at all." 

She led Belle all the way to the other side of the bar and sat her near the kitchen door, then hesitantly went to ready the food. Belle could tell Granny was nervous to leave her alone with the customers. She reflexively touched her belly for comfort.

"Belle." 

Belle startled to see Mother Superior standing before her.

"Blaire! What a...surprise," Belle said, uncomfortably. 

Blaire gazed at her with pity. "I know it must be a difficult time for you right now, with your husband being out of prison and back in your life."

Belle furrowed her brows. "Wh-What do you mean?" 

"Don't worry, we all feel for you now. We're willing to forget the past. If you need help, the church will always be here for you."

"Bu--"

"It's not your fault he's a criminal. We don't want you getting hurt." Blaire grasped Belle's hand tightly.

Belle tried to pull away. "Let...go!"

"Get the hell away from her!" Granny barked, slapping Blaire's hand away. 

Blaire dropped her jaw at the woman while soothing her hand. "Ugh! How dare you! I was trying to help her."

"She don't need YOUR kind of help. But if you really must, scram. That'll do her some good."

"Ugh!" Blaire turned her heel and stalked out angrily. 

Granny shook her head and handed Belle her meal. "I'm sorry about that."

"What was she talking about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now you go have a good lunch." Granny squeezed her arm and leaned closer. "And remember what we talked about dear. I suggest you do something soon."

Belle nodded, wishing it could be that easy. A sudden loud thrashing came from outside at the same time a car alarm went off.

The customers jolted, wondering what that was. Belle's heart sank.

"Oh no," Granny murmured.

They all ran outside to see some men with tough metal bars in the midst of destroying the Cadillac. They laughed viciously when they witnessed Belle's utterly shocked expression. The customers that had come to see what the commotion was about sniggered as well. 

Belle placed a hand around her gaped open jaw as tears spilled down her cheeks. They continued smashing away as she turned, not bothering to listen to Granny's shouts, and ran as far from these people as possible. 

~~~~

Back at the apparent safety of the library, Belle tried to take her mind off the car and unpacked her lunch. She couldn't help but faintly chuckle at the extra item she found. A thick slice of her favorite chocolate cake and a note that read: **Burger's not enough! Yer eatin for 2 ya know!**

She smiled sadly. "Oh Granny. You're just something else."

"I can say the same for you, love."

Belle screamed and dropped the box of cake and note on the floor. She shoved back her chair and backed herself up against the wall, as far away from KILLIAN as possible. 

Killian stepped forward from his hiding place behind the shelves, picked up the note, and read it. Belle breathed heavily, terrified out of her mind, wishing she were anywhere but here.

He raised his brow, taken aback for a minute. Then he let himself smile. "Well well, isn't that just great news for you Belle. How long?"

"Get out. GET OUT! SOMEBODY HELP!!"

"I sent them all away darling."

"....What?!" _How could he possibly do that?!!_

"It's just you and me."

Belle raced for the door but Killian blocked her path. She ran the other way, snaking through the shelves to try and lose him.

"Belle, don't hide from me. I have our best interests in mind."

Belle couldn't help a sob escape as Killian reached out to grab her again. She evaded him and shoved a book cart his way. 

"Ahh!" he cried out as the whole thing fell over him. 

If she could hurry, she could still make it to the door. 

She felt a harsh tug on her hair as Killian yanked her back. Belle elbowed him and stomped on his foot.

"AGH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Killian screamed, almost losing his balance. He grabbed her again and landed a punch to her cheek. Belle went down fast.

On the floor feeling incredibly dizzy, Belle heard a cart being pushed forward. She screeched in horror at the absurd amount of pain as the heavy book cart was tossed on top of her. One of the racks unfortunately landed right on her stomach. Even through the throbbing injury and Killian being close by, all she could think about was her child.

The cart was lifted off. "How does that feel, huh?" He kicked her waist, then settled his boot over her abdomen. "Let's hope that'll take care of this...issue. If not, there can always be something done about it later."

Belle couldn't move, and she was too afraid to even speak. He placed a soft cloth over her mouth and held it there, engulfing her in drowsiness, and then a deep sleep.

~~~~

A few soft tinks at the window awoke Emma from her nap. She slowly stood and stretched her limbs, recovering much better from the previous day's bruising. Killian hadn't harmed her as bad as she thought he did....

Emma shook her head. It didn't change anything. 

She staggered over to the window, her eyes widening at seeing James standing in the yard below. He was about to throw another pebble when he noticed her. 

He said something and motioned for Emma to open her window. Emma could not hear him, nor could she do anything about the window since it was nailed shut. She tried to use various hand gestures to get him to understand that she was trapped in the upstairs room. 

James seemed to comprehend and ran out of the yard. Emma wondered what he was planning to do. 

A few thumps and crashes later, Emma heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Her heart beat rapidly in anticipation. _Where was Killian? Please don't let James get caught..._

"Emma?"

"James! The door! He locked me in and I tried everything but I can't seem to--"

James jingled the knob. "It's ok. I can get you out."

"Hurry! I don't know when he's coming home but if he sees you--"

"Step back."

Emma did as she was told. She jolted at the banging gunshots James blasted at the knob until the lock was broken and he was able to kick the door in. 

Emma ran into his arms with a cry of relief. "Thank god!"

James hugged her back and she couldn't help but wince a little when his hand grazed over a more sensitive area of her back. He withdrew, troubled. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, scanning her. "What did he do to you?"

Emma sighed deeply, unable to look at him. "It's really nothing I wanna talk about. But I'm feeling a lot better now."

"I'm glad you're in one piece." James then retrieved something from his belt and handed it to her. "We don't have a lot of time. I had your car fixed and brought back here. Take this, for your protection. Use it to get you and your son out of Storybrooke."

~~~~

Robert picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"I wish I could say that it's nice hearing your voice again Mr. Gold."

Robert's eyes immediately rounded. _Killian._

"I have someone here of your concern, someone you very deeply care for. I'll give you a hint, it isn't Henry." Killian laughed.

Robert clenched his teeth, shaking through fear and fury. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Her."

"Nothing....yet. If you don't hurry over that is. We're at your shop. Well...your  _closed_ shop."

"I don't care what anyone says. I don't care about prison. I WILL kill you, Jones."

"Tough words, doubt anything'll come of it though. But see, there's something I thought you should know. It's time I finally tell you what happened between me and your son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long ass chapter and I think the last two that I will write will be around the same length. Forgive any weird editing mistakes if there are any, I was anxious to upload and it's easier to pass by errors the longer the chapter. Thanks for being as patient as you could lol.
> 
> And oh shit. Killian's got Belle, Robert better get the cane ready and start swinging!  
> Let's hope Emma and James got a good plan going...or maybe they'll just wing half of it at this point we'll see ;)


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian recalls his past and how met Neal.  
> A violent fight breaks out in the pawnshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence and sexual assault

Robert shoved open the closet door, rummaging violently inside for the weapon he was looking for. Through his brutal haste, it didn't take him long to find it--the cane. 

He grabbed it and stumbled down the stairs, bursting out the front door in seconds. 

"Shit!" he shrieked at the car missing from the driveway. He didn't really have time to wonder why the fuck Belle would want to take that thing out, his main concern was on Belle herself, and he hoped to God that she wasn't hurt by that sadistic lunatic. He couldn't stand to think of her alone with him for one more minute. And he also wanted desperately to know what the hell Killian meant when he mentioned Neal. Robert had no fucking clue that his son had even KNOWN Killian. What was this supposed to be? Some sort of sick bait?  And even if it wasn't, he had a sinking feeling now that whatever had happened to Neal wasn't some sort of random tragic outcome of life. No, Neal's death wasn't just any old death. If it involved Killian, it could have only ended in murder.

Robert raced as fast as he could in the direction of his shop, panting and heaving uncontrollably. He knew he looked ridiculous to everyone he passed by, judging from their stupefied reactions and the way they jumped out of his way in fear he'd strike them with that cane like a total madman. It was a good thing. No one dared try stopping him or asking him what was wrong like they would to anyone who wasn't him. 

Finally, he arrived. He wobbled his extremely exhausted self over to the door (of course the lock had been broken), making his way inside the dull emptiness that was once his pawnshop. 

"B-Belle?" he gasped when he saw her lying in the middle of the floor passed out, arms and legs tied, mouth gagged. "Belle!"

He began trampling towards her when he noticed Killian stepping out of the back room. 

"Hold it right there Mr. Gold," he commanded. 

Robert froze, gritting his teeth, eyes flashing dangerously at the simpering man across him. 

"You," he rasped out. "What did you do?...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" He lunged forward only to be held back by a strong set of arms, the cane ripped out of his grasp, and thrown on the floor.

 _What the fuck?_ Robert wriggled and turned his head. 

It was Keith. Robert hadn't even noticed he was in the room all this time. Probably to prevent him from leaving, though that couldn't possibly happen. Robert would never leave without Belle.

Suddenly she stirred, glimpsing at him through half-lidded eyes. "Mm....?"  

"What did you do?" Robert cried, still trying to pull away from Keith. 

"Are you going to calm down?" Killian asked nonchalant. "If not, this'll go nowhere."

Belle faded in and out of consciousness. Killian smiled. "Don't worry," he said. "She's waking up. And just in time too."

"Please," Robert begged. "Just tell me what you did. Is she going to be..."

"She'll be fine. Don't know about the little one you've planted in her however, which by the way, congratulations I guess."

"....What?"

"Yes, I know. And it's all thanks to Granny's sweet little lunch notes she passes around to her dear favorite customers. Don't ask. Now will you calm down and listen to me? I have a story to tell. Belle sweetheart." He nudged her with his foot, making Robert want to scream. "Wake up. I want you to hear this."

"Why?" Robert said, devastated but composing himself. "Why are you doing this? And what is this about....about Neal?" He teared up, fearing the worst already. "You did something to him, didn't you?"

Killian sighed and motioned for Keith to let Robert go. "If you try anything, I'll hurt her, got it?" 

Robert said nothing, but cautiously stood, feeling too far away from his wife. 

Belle was now awake but didn't dare move from her spot. She continued looking up at Robert with pleading eyes, pleading for him to do something. 

Robert tried focusing on Killian for the moment. He didn't know what was to happen to them after this tale, but he knew they needed to get through this first.

Killian cleared his throat. "Alrighty then. I guess I can start. Firstly let me clear up your question of why I'm doing this. Simple: you're most likely going to die today Mr. Gold."

Belle made a sudden noise which was quickly quieted by Killian's boot gently stepping over the side of her face. 

"Stop!" Robert shouted. His heart raced. _Die? What is he talking about?_

"Not necessarily through me, but I've sent almost the entire town after you. Expect a giant...what's the word...'gathering' tonight. It's the whole of Storybrooke banding together to take down its biggest enemy--you."

Robert was speechless. In fact, he was quivering. What the hell could he possibly make of this? There had been a new hope when he was let out of prison, hope to escape with his family safe and sound, and once again it was snatched away. There was no point. He would die, and his wife would suffer with Killian for the rest of her life.

No, this could not happen. 

"You're sick," Robert spat. "You're absolutely sick!"

Killian raised a brow. "Right. Any-hoo, since this is your last day alive and all, I thought I should share with you the truth regarding your only ever dead son. I'm at least kind enough to let you rest with that. I'm not THAT bad a person you know."

"Rot the FUCK in hell!" 

Killian tsked. "What a shame that's what you'll be doing instead."

Keith snickered in the back and Robert resisted the urge to swing his fist around and knock the guy's teeth out. 

"And then," Killian went on, "after that I'll send you off to be chased down like the rabid dog you are, while I take this charming little thing home..." He nodded down to Belle. "...and--well I should probably spare you the details. Again I'm not that cruel."

Belle whimpered, her eyes wide and teary. Robert growled, but couldn't do anything in fear of his wife's safety.

"Now let's get on with the story shall we?" Killian pulled up a foldaway chair lying beside one of the glass counters and sat down, his feet resting near Belle's form. "Remember, try anything and she pays the price."

He took a deep breath and began:

"Once upon a time, I came to Storybrooke for the first time ever around...hm...five years ago now I should say? Yes. To try and find a business better than the ones back home. See, my old town had terrible memories of my late brother. Not only were we great fisherman, but we also dealt with many types of narcotics, mostly the street stuff. It made grand money, I'll tell you that. Unfortunately, Liam--that was his name--got mixed up with some sort of crazy deal and was caught up in a shoot out." Killian paused and exhaled, remembering his tragic loss. "After a few years I sought out a place where I could leave those painful memories behind and start fresh. I drove around and around...until I came across this gem of a town. All alone, this little Storybrooke. So different from all the others. It was perfect.

"I did manage to make some business with the fishing market as well as my needed connections. At the time I couldn't really rent any place here being short on money from not making any 'sales', so I was frequently going back and forth trying to sell the catch I made from my tiny hut of a place a few miles down. 

"Then one day, I saw her. Beautiful, golden hair, killer curves, Emma Swan. Well...technically it was Gold back then, but that kind of ruins it don't you think?" He chuckled. "Yes. When I saw her, I knew she was meant to be mine. A woman as beautiful as that, and SHERIFF? It was perfect for a man such as myself. Unfortunately, out with her came a man undeserving of her, Neal Cassidy Gold, along with their boy Henry. Neal noticed me there, watching from my car. Our eyes clicked, and he looked at me as though...he recognized me or something and I had no idea why." Killian grinned wickedly. "And this was where it all began."

~~~~

_Neal hurried out to meet the mysterious man by the name of Jones behind the cannery. He had heard quite a few things about him from some guys down at The Rabbit Hole. Neal felt a sense of shame being down there but lately he was in need of something a little stronger than the drinks served at Granny's._

_He had recently lost his job at the Daily Mirror due to budget issues and was running out of options fast. Even Regina was having difficulties finding him well paying work. He was currently thinking of moving away and starting somewhere new, like he'd always wanted to do after witnessing his first actual hanging years ago. HANGING. He didn't even realize an entire community would get together to do something like this, never mind why Regina would allow it. She didn't even agree with this method of punishment, yet the town went nuts the last time she suggested a different, more humane approach. He just didn't understand it._

_Otherwise, Storybrooke was supposedly great, but it DEFINITELY had its dark edges. Ones that Neal did not want his son growing up around nor have his wife participate in as part of law enforcement. Not that she wanted to herself, but it was part of the job._

_Neal never said anything when he visited his father and Belle or talked to them on the phone. Not about his lack of work, or Storybrooke's method of justice. He didn't want them worrying. He just told them the good sides to the town, mostly because he knew many people there he liked very much, ones that didn't have such crooked ideals._

_Now, he kind of WANTED to say something about all of it. He was having a difficult time, but Emma still had her high position as Sheriff, which took her many hard years of work to earn. Henry had his friends at school he was attached to. Neal was at a loss. Emma was concerned about money, she couldn't hold up the finances on her own. He felt like a total failure and needed help._

_Then, at his night at the sleazy bar he swore he would never return to again, Neal heard of a secret side business starting up that could possibly earn him some much needed coins._

_Jones. Killian Jones. That was the man he needed to find. Sucking it up, he joined in on the conversation with the other men, who doubted him at first, but sensed his desperation. They gave him a description of Jones' car and the regular meeting spot._

_Neal was lucky enough to spot the car a week later. He knew instantly that the dark haired man behind the wheel had to be Killian Jones. Not too late that night while Emma was finishing up work and Henry had gone to spend the night with his friend Felix, Neal drove to the docks to meet the man that would soon alter his life for the worse._

* * *

 

_A year passed with lots of drug deals and countless arguments. Things with Killian weren't getting any better and there was zero chance of it now. Neal had gone in too deep, by accident. He clearly knew what Killian's intentions were. That man had been secretly lusting after his wife. Neal had found the photos, all of Emma doing her every day things out and about in town. The confrontation of course hadn't solved anything._

_Neal had gone out with his gun. He didn't know exactly what he was planning to do, he simply let his temper get the best of him._

_"Calm the fuck down!" Killian shouted when Neal had the gun pointed on him._

_Killian's right hand man at the time, a muscled fellow known as Reb, whipped out his pistol in defense. Another man, a shady detective by the name of Tom Clark, was also present. Neal worked with him a few times, but didn't know the whole story of how Killian managed to get this short little guy under his thumb. Though he remembered it had something to do with an underage girl and blackmail._

_"Get the fuck out of this town. Stay the hell away from my wife," Neal snarled._

_Clark widened his eyes. "Stop, this is going too far. Put those guns down!"_

_"Enough Tom," Killian said, his arms still raised. "Now, Neal, I've helped you out many times. I gave you this job as well as your cover job for Emma to--"_

_"Don't you fucking dare say her name," Neal spat._

_It was quiet. Then suddenly, Killian began to laugh. Louder and louder._

_"What's so funny?" Neal said angrily._

_Killian leaned forward. "Em-ma."_

_Neal sprang at him just as Reb threatened to shoot. Neal didn't listen, he was too busy on top of Killian, trying to strangle him to death. He believed it would be much more satisfying than simply shooting him._

_There was a lot of rolling around and now Clark was mixed into it as well trying to break the two apart. The top buttons of Killian's shirt popped out from the struggle, revealing a bullet-proof vest underneath._

_Neal was taken aback. **The fuck?!**_

_Something was wrong...as if they knew he would--_

_"You're taking it too far! Neal, please, look at what you're doing! This isn't like you!" Clark yelled._

_As if realizing the state he was in, Neal scrambled off, still holding his gun. He took a few deep breaths and shuddered. Reb lowered his weapon as well. Neal began wondering why Reb didn't just kill him with all the open opportunities he had. Again, things weren't making sense..._

_Killian sat up, regaining his breath, and sneered. "Please, let's just drop the act shall we?"_

_Clark looked at him. "What? Really?"_

_Neal furrowed his brows._

_"We're done with him. Have been for a while. Did you really think I'd just have those photos lying around like that on accident?" He cackled. "I've wanted Emma since the minute I saw her. And you're in my way of that...mate."_

_Neal slowly stood as Reb aimed the pistol again. He began backing away. "What are you--Tom?" Neal said, eyes begging the detective for help._

_It was a shame. Clark had sort of gotten to like Neal. But he needed Killian to NOT fuck him over and get him fired and black balled out of a job. Killian knew the type of man Clark was. He couldn't have any of it getting out. And he was being generously paid as well._

_"I'm sorry," Clark whispered._

_Neal ran, and Reb chased after him. Killian continued to laugh, and Clark sighed, feeling extremely nervous. They both stepped out of the abandoned dock's warehouse in search of the two men when they heard gunshots._

_"Wow, they're really going at it," Killian remarked, hearing more shots ring out._

_"I really REALLY hope no one's hearing this," Clark muttered._

_"I doubt it. We're too far from everyone. No one can hear with how loud it's out today."_

_It was true. It was nearing sunset by the sea, and the harsh winds combined with the roaring waves did make the fired bullets sound faint._

_They rounded a corner and Killian stopped in his tracks._

_There on the sand lay Reb, shot in the leg and face, bleeding out. Partially hidden behind some boulders was Neal, gun still pointed in the air. His eyes were bugged out, clearly in shock at what he just did._

_"No..." Killian rushed to Reb's side. "NO! REB! REB!"_

_"Holy fuck," Clark whispered and turned away, unable to look at the gruesome mess any longer. They were all wearing the bullet-proof vests, but Clark knew there was always a chance of something like THIS happening. And it unfortunately did._

_"You fucking monster!" Killian screamed at Neal. "You killed him!"_

_Clark stopped Killian from grabbing Reb's pistol and shooting. Neal stumbled back, trying to get away._

_"This isn't what you wanted," Clark told the frenzied man._

_"B-But Reb," Killian blubbered. Reb had been one of Liam's closest friends, someone Killian had looked up to and relied on for protection. And now he was gone. Gone because of that motherfucking--_

_"GET HIM!" he screeched. "He's getting away!"_

_Clark ran toward Neal who was finally out of the rocks. Having experience with chasing down people, it wasn't long before he had Neal face down on the ground._

_"No--What are you doing!? Let me go! Please Tom, don't--"_

_Clark placed the cloth over Neal's mouth, effectively shutting him up for the next few hours._

 

_When Neal came to, he was in his bed._

_"Wh-How....?" Was it all a dream?_

_No. Killian was standing there by his side. Neal gasped but was too weak to move or even speak._

_"Here's some water. Your voice is all cracked up," Killian urged, holding Neal's head up to feed him the bottle._

_With a muddled mind, Neal didn't think twice about gulping it down, alleviating his dry throat. Soon enough, the pressure in his chest began to set in._

_Neal panicked, but there was nothing he could do. It was getting harder to breathe. So much harder. And the pain in his chest skyrocketed to catastrophic levels._

_Killian smiled bitterly. "After what you did to Reb, you deserve worse than just a heart failure. But it's too late to change things now. You'll be gone soon, and I'll have Emma and Henry taken care of. I'll be the one to mend this soon-to-be broken family. If only you could see for yourself, just how well I'm going to care for her. Unfortunately it won't be for a while, I'll give them time to heal over losing you, but the time will come, rest assured. I hope you know that you've left your wife in MY hands. Goodbye, Neal."_

~~~~

Robert stood in place, numb to the bone. He couldn't frown, couldn't speak, his face was completely void of expression. 

Belle let out short pants through the gag, her eyes filling with more tears than ever. It was killing her. The truth of Neal's death and seeing her husband lose his son all over again was too much to handle. 

"The point was making his death seem natural. And that's what we did. Otherwise, I would have had him shot on the spot."

Killian was saying this like it was the most casual thing in the world. 

"Thank goodness Tom stopped me. It's really too bad he tried ditching out on me the other day. But all things must come to an end, and his was at the bottom of the sea." He chuckled. 

Robert was still having trouble processing everything.

His son...was murdered. 

Murdered.

_Murder._

Murdered by...

"You're not reacting the way I thought you would," Killian said. "Hm. I guess it's better that way. Less trouble for me. Anyway, after that I waited and went about my regular trips back and forth for a while, to give Emma some time to get over the bastard. I thought a year might suffice and I had other things to take care of in the mean time, but then I got pulled in to some annoying shit and spent about eight months in a county jail." He rolled his eyes disdainfully and muttered under his breath, "Filthy teenage brats."

"So I generously ended up staying away for almost two years before I finally moved here and claimed Emma to be mine." 

Killian locked his gaze on Robert. "You know, you're all the same. You, Neal, Henry. You're all the lowest ill-tempered scum. Killers too. Henry might not have done so, but give him enough time and soon one day he'll do the same."

Robert blinked, slowly coming out of his trance, his rage growing stronger. 

"I guess that's all I really wanted to say. I'll be leaving now, and taking her with me." He nudged Belle with his foot again and stood up, pushing the chair away and dragging her toward him. 

Belle whimpered loudly in distress.

"Goodbye Robert. It's been fun, but it looks like I win."

He dragged Belle further away and that was when Robert snapped. 

He screamed, so loud that everyone in the room jumped. Robert lunged towards Killian and grabbed the man by his jacket collar. Killian's eyes widened as he struggled away and called out to Keith. 

Keith was successfully able to yank Robert off Killian, but that didn't stop the older man from continuing his fight. He kicked and jerked around, making Keith's job a whole lot harder.

"Fucking STOP!" Keith yelled, struggling to hold him.

"I've got this," Killian assured, sitting on the floor near Belle and lifting her skirt up as well as her tied legs.

Robert immediately slowed. 

"Don't. Get the fuck away!" he cried.

Killian snickered as he pulled up her panties and stuck a finger in. 

Belle bawled through the gag, trying to wriggle away without much success. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Killian said lowly, shoving another one of his fingers into her tight entrance. 

"NO!" Robert screamed.

"This is going to feel so good," Killian whispered, pumping his digits in and out, no longer paying attention to Robert. 

Belle cried as she was forcibly stretched open. She closed her eyes in fear and shame that her husband had to witness something as vile as this. 

"You're mine now Belle," Killian continued his husky whispers. "I've always known you liked me. Just let go and--"

Robert was finally able to stomp his feet against Keith's ankle. 

"AHH!" Keith hollered, letting go of Robert and tending to his sore limb.

Robert shoved Killian away from Belle with all his might. Killian soared backward, hitting the glass display and falling to the floor. 

"Belle!" Robert gasped, covering her up. She was bleeding. 

"Mmmphh!" Belle's eyes rounded at Keith, who was about to attack Robert from behind.

Robert grabbed his wife and rolled away with her before Keith could hit them. He made a grab for his cane, scrambled up, and smacked Keith on the side of the head with all the strength he could muster.

Keith fell just as Killian was able to rise. "K-Keith..."

Robert went back to tending Belle, removing her gag. 

"Are you alright? Oh god Belle, I'm so sorry," Robert sobbed, hugging her tied form tightly.

"I'll be fine honey," Belle assured, trying to calm her panic. "Let's just go. Please."

Robert began untying Belle's legs first. 

"You killed him."

They turned their heads toward Killian, who was currently a few feet away, hovered over Keith's lifeless form. 

"You killed him," he repeated, his voice rising. "You KILLED HIM! YOU FUCKING MONSTER! YOU KILLED HIM!"

Killian pounced on Robert and started punching his face in blind fury. 

"STOP!" Belle screamed, twisting herself toward them, desperately trying to loosen her legs from the rope more. "STOP! STOP IT!"

Killian halted, taking a minute to breath, his hand still grasped around Robert's throat. With his other hand, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a hook. 

Robert recognized it as the one he used to have in store, the one Killian messed around with last year. 

"Remember this?" Killian breathed. "I couldn't sneak away any more knives, but I was allowed to have this when they were packing away your failure of shop. It'll do just fine and I can keep it with the rest of my...souvenirs. I can't be the one to kill you. I wish I could, but I can't. But I can slow you down enough, to make sure THEY get to you." 

He raised the hook high, and just as he was about to bring it down, he was suddenly kicked away.

"Argh!" Killian shouted, almost dropping the hook. 

Belle had gotten out of her leg restraints and slammed her foot in his face. _That bitch._

Robert reached for his cane. Killian charged once again, shoving Belle to the floor to get her out of the way. Robert scrambled back to regain his balance just as Killian swung the hook and jabbed the sharp pointed end through his upper arm. 

Robert howled, pressing his hand over the fresh wound. 

Belle kicked the back of Killian's leg, causing him to stumble. He whirled around and grabbed her by the hair. 

"You fucking--"

Robert swung the cane at the man's back, forcing Killian to let go. His wounded arm stung and was leaking blood, but he didn't care. 

Killian tried getting up only to be pushed down by the end of the cane. Robert hurled it over his body, slamming it down on his chest, stomach, arm, and even directing a hit across the face. 

"Robert!" Belle fretted. "Robert wait!"

Robert wanted to make sure Killian suffered well. Suffered enormously before meeting his end.

In his adrenaline, Killian managed to grasp the cane and shove it aside, leaping forward with enough force to get another stab in, this time through the side of Robert's stomach. 

"AGHHH!!" Robert dropped the cane and held onto the oozing gash.

"ROBERT!" Belle cried rushing to his side.

Killian fell back and coughed up some blood. His entire body was incredibly sore, heavily bruised, and he was having trouble lifting the arm Robert attacked. But he needed to get out of there before--

"Wait..." Robert rasped in his weak state. "I have to kill him...let me...kill him."

Killian panicked, but luckily for him, Belle stepped in.

"No. You're hurt and bleeding out." 

"But--"

"No! He's not worth it. We have to go Robert, now. The town's gonna start looking for us." Belle wanted to help lead Robert away but her arms were still annoyingly tied behind her back. It was getting difficult to support him with just her body. "Fuck, I need to get out of this!"

Killian coughed up a laugh at her. Belle marched over and stomped her heel on his crotch.

Killian wailed and then wailed again when attempting to move his injured body. He cried on the floor while Robert gathered enough energy to use his free hand to pick up the bloody hook from the floor and use it to slice the rope loose enough to tear apart. 

As soon as Belle was freed, she helped Robert limp out of the shop, making sure to grab his cane on the way out. 

The sky was layered with red and purple hues. It was going to be dark soon and the street was weirdly quiet. Belle could hear sounds of people shouting in the distance, like a rally of sorts. 

They were preparing. Getting each other hyped up for the hunt. 

Belle sighed shakily, glancing at Robert who was continuing to bleed. She needed to get him taken care of but how? She knew going home right now would be a terrible idea. 

Belle looked up for any sign of hope and noticed the clock tower, Storybrooke's landmark. It was right above the library, where Belle knew there was a first aid kit kept in for possible lock-downs and emergencies. She would take him there, tend to his wounds, hide up in the tower, and wait everyone out. 

* * *

 

Henry heard shouts down the hall. He sat up in his bed, listening intently. It sounded like Jo. But why would Jo be crying out?

Suddenly, the warden ran over to the cell, looking panicked with his swollen eye and busted lip. Henry was truly surprised, he had never seen Joe like this before. What the hell was going on?

"Alright alright! I'll let him out, just...don't shoot!" he said to someone Henry couldn't see. 

Henry immediately got on his feet as Joe struggled with shaking hands to unlock the cage and open it. 

"Get out," he ordered, glancing nervously to the side. 

Breathing shakily, Henry stepped out of the cell. _Is this really happening? Am I free? But how--?_

Emma stepped forward, lowering her gun on Jo. Her face softened, like she was about to cry.

Henry stared at her, dumbfounded. "M-Mom?"

"Hey kid," she said softly. "We're getting outta here."

Henry sobbed and ran into his mother's waiting arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes finally Henry is freed! What's Emma's next plan, cuz she's not going anywhere just yet. ;)  
> Yeah the fight scene is nothing epic, it's just regular dudes trying to beat the shit out of each other and fucking up repeatedly, and then Belle stepping in from time to time. It's not that big of a shop either lmfao. But poor Belle :( let's hope her baby's ok through all this. It could have been a lot worse. She gave Killian what he deserved with that crotch-stomp.   
> And now we know what Killian's backstory with Neal was :( This guy always had it out for the Golds. Mostly because he obsesses over their women -_-  
> Next, we will see how it all resolves...or doesn't ;)


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale: Part 1

Belle jerked herself awake, realizing she had fallen asleep. Robert was beside her, eyes closed. She checked his bandages and saw they needed to be changed, but she had already used up most of what the first aid kit had. 

The large clock behind them ticked loudly, causing Robert to stir and then wince from his bleeding wounds. 

Belle became aware of the time. They had spent half the night up in the clock tower. It would be dawn soon. Was everyone still out there looking for them? Or did they call it a night? Belle hoped it would be the latter. She needed to get them home and treat Robert's injuries as properly as she could. 

"Robert, honey," she whispered while he groaned, "are you ok? Can you move?" 

With her help, Robert was able to sit up. "I think so. How long have we been here?"

"A few hours."

"Nothing happened?"

"It seems not. But we need to get you home. Your bandages have to be removed."

Robert scrunched his face at his own mess. "You're right. They're sore too."

"Are you sure you'll make it? It's late. Maybe everybody's gone home. I could always run back and get--"

"Don't. I wouldn't count on that. It's too dangerous for you to be out there yourself." He sighed. "Though it probably wouldn't make much difference with me....I'd only slow you down."

"I'll be quick." She went to stand, but Robert ushered her down.

"No! With me, or without, it's not safe."

"But Robert, you're turning pale," Belle said, her voice cracking. 

Robert closed his eyes, trying to think of anything but the aching in his arm and stomach. It was only going to get worse from here if they didn't move. 

"Then we should head out now," Robert affirmed, reaching for the cane nearby.

Belle helped him to his feet as best she could, but it wasn't easy. He struggled and almost toppled over her. 

"You need a doctor," she said.

Robert scoffed at that silly notion. What doctor in Storybrooke would bother? Though this did remind him of Belle's condition. He desperately wanted to know if she and the baby were one hundred percent alright, but felt too weak to speak up. 

She led him into the nearby elevator. "Come on," she urged, "we better get moving."

* * *

 

He did not want to be seen like this, no, not to his people. Not just yet. 

Killian figured, with the faint shouts from outside, that they were looking for Gold. He also heard bits of his own name being called too. It's just as well, after all he was the one who was supposed to be leading this hunt. But he was too weak to do anything at the moment. 

In desperate need of rest, Killian somewhat crawled with aching arms to the back room of the pawnshop. He collapsed, slowly breathing in and painfully breathing out. Gold's condition was worse, the man should still be bleeding out somewhere in town. Hiding. With Belle. 

Killian ground his teeth in frustration and anticipation of finding them. His eyelids drooped and the pain was still there. He coughed and his mouth hurt, still wet with blood. It was hard to stay awake. Killian figured he should sleep and hoped his condition wouldn't be so bad by the time he awoke. There was no way it could get better, but he at least wanted to have the ability to walk a bit. Or hobble. Whatever it took. 

The ceiling was hazy with flashes of bright dots, his vision slowly darkening. He would find them. He would lead Storybrooke with him. He would take her. And then, in front of them all, he would kill him...

* * *

 

Belle slowly peeked out the window. The town was mostly dark, with the glow of daybreak. Her tired, baggy eyes scanned the roads. All was clear. With a shaky hand, she let go of the curtain and let it fall, leaving her and her husband in the dimness of their living room.

"We have to go," Robert said, in a raspy voice.

His left cheek was swollen and his right eye bruised. He was covered in cuts and marks from the fight earlier and acquired stab wounds on his right upper arm and abdomen. Belle had done her best to stop the bleeding on his wounds and bandage him up as soon as they got home. It was an average job but it was better than nothing. What else could they do? They couldn't go to a doctor. They couldn't go anywhere without receiving taunts or threats of violence. And now...death.

Belle stood still, staring at nothing with her empty, hopeless eyes. She put a hand to her belly, praying that their child was there, alive and well, and if so, would still be there when or if they ever got out of this. Through everything, she continually tried ignoring the soreness between her legs. Even when she was taking care of her husband, she pretended not to feel it, though couldn't help but wince slightly every now and then. But the look would be gone as fast as it had appeared. She did not want Robert knowing her discomfort, as she herself never wanted a reminder of that horrific experience ever again. It could have been much worse, the pain greater than now, but thankfully...that wasn't the case.

"Belle, sweetheart, we need to get out of here," Robert said, "Now, when there is no one out there. If we don't want to run into them we have to act fast. Now is our chance."

~~~~

Led by Belle, they walked quickly and quietly through the chilling cold dawn toward Granny's, Robert trying his best to be swift and silent with his cane. He spotted their Cadillac and stopped abruptly in the middle of the street. Belle halted with him. She of course, knew what the condition of the car would be, seeing as how she had witnessed the damaging of it, but still thought that maybe, just maybe, through a glimmer of hope, it would still be drive-able. 

The car was now busted up and completely wrecked. All the windows were shattered; the rear, hood, and sides were smashed. And the tires...flattened. On the sides were the faded spray painted words, "Cheat" and "Whore", but now a new one was added: "Murder."

Belle's tears ran furiously down her cheeks as Robert stared at the ruin in shock. They were trapped.

"Did you really think you were gonna get out so easily?"

Belle turned to see Emma standing a few feet away from them, her hair uncombed, face pale, and her eyes puffy, red, and hollow. In her right hand, which was drawn to her side, she held a gun. Her eyes shifted from them to the busted Cadillac.

"E-Emma?" Belle breathed out, shivering at the sight. 

For the longest moment, nobody did anything. Robert and Belle were shocked to see Emma standing there like that in her current state, wondering what she was going to do. They hadn't heard from her in two days. Was this Killian's doing? Belle glanced at the gun in her hand again. Is Killian forcing her to...to...

But just then, with glistening eyes, Emma's lips curved up ever so slightly. "Nothing's that simple. Not in Storybrooke."

"Emma!" Belle sobbed as the woman stepped into their embrace. 

"What were you thinking scaring us like that?" Robert scolded, tearing up. "Where have you been? We were worried sick!"

Emma coughed a laugh. "I know. Killian kept me away, but James was able to get me out." Putting the gun in her back pocket, she leaned back to get a good look at Robert. "My god Papa, what happened to you? Are you guys ok?"

"Killian. There was a fight at the pawnshop. He attacked Robert and tried taking me away," Belle explained quickly.

"What?!" Emma rubbed the front of her forehead with the tips of her fingers, looking distressed.

"We don't have much time. He sent the town after us and I don't know when they'll be out looking again--and our car, it's..."

Emma nodded. "I know. We were looking everywhere for you two. You weren't at the house and your car was here so we thought we would park nearby and see--"

"We?" Robert asked, his breath shuddering. 

She smiled. "Yes, we."

Then, Emma turned to face the yellow bug which was parked a few blocks away across the street. She motioned her hand to come forward, and out the passenger side door appeared a slender, shaggy haired teenage boy dressed in a faded orange jumpsuit. 

Robert held his breath, not believing his own eyes. 

Henry. It was Henry. He was out here, approaching them. Alive. Free. His grandson was _free_.

"Oh my god," Belle whispered. "Henry!"

Henry ran as fast as he could into their waiting arms. Robert and Belle encased him in a tight hold, crying onto him, blubbering about how much they've missed him, how they had thought they would never be able to cradle him like this ever again. 

Robert reached out for Emma to join, and all four of them stayed knit together, like the family they truly were.

"What....is this?" 

Belle and Emma gasped, breaking away from the circle. Belle's grip tightened on Robert as they took a fearful step back. 

Killian.

And his attention was held on Emma. " _What_...are you doing out of the house?" 

"Killian..." Emma whispered, her eyes worriedly scanning his beaten figure. "You're....why are you here?"

"I think you should answer me first, love," he snarled. "Who let you out?"

He took a step forward.

"Stop," she said.

Killian shifted his view on Henry, and chuckled sarcastically. "And what is this? It seems everyone's been breaking out of their cages, haven't they?"

Henry scowled, but didn't say anything, though he did huddle closer to his grandfather. 

"Killian, you need to step back," Emma said, as calmly as she could even with the minor tremor in her voice.

He arched a brow as he limped forward again. "Step back? Without my fiancee by my side?"

With a trembling lip, Emma said firmly, "No. It's over. I'm not marrying you."

Killian's amused expression contorted into a furious glower. "What?" he grumbled.

Emma began to cry. "After everything...EVERYTHING you did...you expect me to stay? FUCK you Killian! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner. I'm sorry I was such an IDIOT!"

He began dashing toward her. "You better get the fuck--"

Emma drew her gun and pointed it straight at her ex-love with a quivering hand. "Get the FUCK back!"

"Emma!" Belle gasped. 

Henry and Robert were extremely nervous, but not as much as Killian, who hissed, furiously wishing he had thought to bring his own weapon. He didn't think his plans would go as awry as they did now. He didn't think he'd actually need it tonight, not on Gold, never mind his own woman. He wasn't supposed to kill anyone tonight, he was supposed to be the town's savior, their leader. He had wanted to show a good example. He didn't think any of this would be happening.

Maybe that was the problem. He had always failed to _think_.  

Killian slowly moved back, his anger more prominent.

"Emma," he said lowly. " _What_ are you doing? It's me. How dare you point that THING at me?!"

Emma blinked tears down her cheeks as she stood her ground. "Stop. You killed her. I know you did it Killian, I KNOW. You killed Regina. And you lied. You lied to everyone. You tried to frame my father-in-law. You put Henry away--"

Killian was about to say something, but Emma just jabbed the gun in the air of his direction. "No! I know EVERYTHING you did. Everything you put my son through and if I knew before I would have shot that fucking guard you hired in the nuts for what he did to Henry. 

"Killian....you...you've done nothing but hurt, mock, and humiliate me. Any time you said you loved me, it was a lie! I was nothing but a tool for you. An easy climb up the ladder. And I believed you loved me. I let this happen. I'm the reason why Henry went to prison, why Papa is beat up, and  why my best friend is dead."

"Emma, no!" Robert pleaded. 

"Yes. I let you into my life, Killian. I thought I loved you. Doing that was the worst mistake I've ever made." She sobbed hard. What made this worse was that even owning the full knowledge of everything Killian has put her and her family through, holding a gun on him was STILL proving to be difficult for her. She didn't want this. She didn't want to have to shoot him. She prayed Killian not make any impulsive moves. Emma cursed herself for being so weak...again. 

To her shock and broken heart, Killian threw back his head and laughed viciously. 

"You idiotic cunt," he sneered. "Did you really think I was going to keep YOU around for long anyway? You were already causing me so much unnecessary trouble. I was hoping that would change once we were married, but apparently not. I don't know what Neal ever saw in you." His smile stretched out, making him look ten times more malevolent. 

Emma wavered, lowering her weapon. "Neal?" she whispered. 

"Then again, he was such a weak man. Just like your son and that man you call your beloved father-in-law over there." 

Robert felt as if he would go into another heart attack any second. Having to listen to THIS again was too much, especially with Emma and Henry now present to hear it. 

"No," he sobbed, rolling his head onto Belle's shoulder. 

Belle did her best in holding and keeping him calm, but the cane clattered to the ground and she had to lower them both gently down to sit. Robert continued crying quietly.

Henry stood frozen in place, his breath on hold, having the most terrible feeling sinking in his gut.

"What?" Emma inquired, eyes wide in revelation. "What do you know about Neal?!"

"Everything my love," Killian said, looking very smug. "We knew each other pretty well, way back then. He worked for me, to support you. He worked selling weed, cocaine, and heroin on the streets." He laughed as if this was the silliest thing ever. "He was a common criminal. A scum. Isn't that so funny...Sheriff?"

Emma was crying so hard she was shaking. Henry remained exactly the way he was, stone-faced and unmoving.

Robert screamed, "CRIMINAL?! CRIMINAL?! The only REAL criminal scum around here is YOU! You murdered him. YOU FUCKING MURDERED HIM!"

"Robert!" Belle gasped, immediately looking toward Henry and Emma. 

Henry collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily while clutching his chest, his eyes quickly filling with tears. Belle shrieked and crawled over to pull him closer to her and Robert. 

Emma howled, "No! NO! NOOO!"

Killian cackled like a maniac. "Oh my Robert look who's talking. I guess we're not as different as we thought we were. If only we had met under different circumstan--"

"Fuck you," Robert snarled, panting.

Belle continued her soothing strokes on Henry, her own tears wetting her face. 

"You killed him?" Emma rasped, sounding so devastatingly broken. "Y-You killed my h-husband...?"

The wretched grin vanished off Killian's face. 

"He's not your fucking husband," he growled. "I am."

Emma wept. "You're sick. You're so sick Killian." 

"Am I?" He scoffed at her. 

Emma was so hopeless. She had no idea what to do. This man, this wreck of a man, of whom she had given practically everything to, had taken so much from _her_. She felt her hand tighten on the gun and raising it once again, as if on reflex. 

Just then a high-pitched voice called out, "Killian!" 

Killian whirled his head around in surprise.

"Ruby!" Huffing out laughter, he then started to ask, "W-What are you--?"

"I heard screaming," she said softly, her steps faltering. She was currently in a long silk red robe and flats, and her hair was loose and natural as if she had recently woken up. 

Watching from where she was, Belle figured Ruby was staying in one of the rooms at the diner. But why? 

Something was wrong. Ruby stood far from Killian, a little too far, not really getting any closer, which seemed out of character for her. Seeing him in his near-defeated state should have her clinging to his arm, begging to take him away and care for him. The Ruby Belle came to knew would have screeched for the cops to arrest them all, so she could finally claim Killian as her own. This could be her real chance. 

But instead, Ruby was staring at Killian as if he were a different person. Her mouth parted, but nothing was said. Her eyes were rimmed with tears as she glanced from the gun Emma held, then back to Killian.

Killian furrowed his brows in irritation.

"Well? Where are the others?" he demanded.

"Huh?"

"Are you fucking deaf? Where's the search party?"

Ruby's breath came out in a shaky puff, visible in the bluish air. "G-Gone. We all went home."

Killian glared at her dangerously. "What?! Why?!"

"B-Because the police. Deputy Nolan stopped us before we started really looking. H-He told us what was going on..."

Killian bared his teeth like a savage animal, making Ruby take a fearful step back. 

"Killian," she said, blinking out a tear, "he showed us evidence. Is it true? You killed her? Everything...it was all you?"

He breathed heavily and growled, "What the fuck do you care, damn whore? You didn't even like Regina. You told me, many times, that I would be a fantastic mayor. You, out of everyone in this town, it was YOU who was most on board for finding Gold and killing him. I counted on you the MOST. Now...now you're no use to me. You're just some worthless tramp. You always were."

Ruby was extremely hurt by his vicious words. She rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand and cried, trying to make sense of it all. "B-But we only k-kill criminals here. You went and you...and then you lied. You lied to me. A-And we never planned on killing Mr. Gold ourselves. You just said to catch him--  
"I SAID KILL HIM!!"

"Why are you talking to me like this?" she squeaked.

Killian laughed lowly at her. "Are you still having that fantasy dear? Do you honestly think I ever loved you? You were nothing to me. Nothing but an empty vessel to fuck when I was bored. Now get out of my sight."

Ruby stood there, wide-eyed and speechless. 

An orange cast painted the sky as it was slowly starting to break dawn.

Killian was fuming. He was extremely furious at how far he'd come only for some jackass cop and dumb cunt to ruin it all. And his limbs were feeling worse than ever. 

Emma was at a complete loss of herself, like her soul had disappeared from her form. Ruby was sobbing silently. Belle, Robert, and a now conscious Henry were still on the cold floor, afraid of what's to come next. 

"Belle," Emma stated, very calmly. She did not turn around, but remained perfectly in place like a statue, the back of her blonde hair shining against the rising golden light.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do you have your phone with you?"

Belle had slipped it into her coat pocket before she and Robert rushed out the house. "I do."

"Good. Call James. Tell him where we are."

"WHAT?!" Killian screeched. He lunged forward, ignoring his aches, and then rapidly staggered back when Emma firmly pointed the gun back at him.

"Stay back!" she said, loud and clear, as if she was still the one and only Sheriff of this town. 

Ruby stared in awe, a growing tension bubbling in her stomach. She had never witnessed something this intense before and was deathly scared of what might happen.

"M-Mom," Henry whimpered.

Robert reassured the boy by pulling him closer, signalling that his mother had it under control. 

"Emma what the hell do you think you're telling her to do?!" Killian shrilled. "I'm not the bad guy here! He--" He pointed an accusing finger at Robert. "He's a murderer you know?! He still is! H-He killed his ex-wife and hid the body! And just today at the shop, he bashed Keith's head in! He could kill Belle too, at any time!"

Belle was fidgeting with her phone, scrolling through the contacts until she found James' cell number.

"Belle!" he begged. "Stop it! You're making a mistake! He's dangerous! I could have taken care of you if you had just come with me!! BELLE!"

Emma found herself almost squeezing the trigger right then and there.

James answered and Belle quickly told him the situation. He asked if Killian was there, and she confirmed, "Yes he's here--"

"You BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES I'LL STRANGLE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU TO YOUR LAST FUCKING BREATHS!" Killian screamed at the top of his lungs, sounding every bit the insane man he truly was. 

His features reddened and twisted in raging animosity. He limped forward, eyes flashing wildly.

"I think I'll start with you, traitor," he spat at Emma. "I'll bury you, next to that worthless piece of shit that called himself your husband. Or maybe you'd like to lie next to Madame Mayor. I think SHE'D really like that, that freak--"

"STOP talking," Emma commanded, her voice trembling again. 

Killian chuckled. "Either way, it was fun killing them both. And I'm sure it'll be the same with YOU too." 

He was only two steps in when the first shot rang out.

"AGGHHHH !!!"

Killian clutched his bleeding arm. Ruby shrieked as everyone else practically jumped out of their skins.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING??!!!" he screamed. "STOP THIS! AHH IT HURTS!!" 

He turned around and raced towards Ruby, who was panicking at his advance. 

Tears of resentment, betrayal, pain, fury, and regret ran down like waterfalls as Emma fired again, this time on both his legs. 

He fell forward with an agonizing shout, a few feet away from where Ruby stood. 

"AHH!" he cried. "RUBY! PLEASE! HELP ME!!"

Ruby clamped a hand over her mouth as she bawled, moving further away from the groveling man on the ground. 

"Emma!" Robert shouted, struggling to get to her. Belle held him down, not wanting her husband to strain himself any further. 

"Mom," Henry whispered.

Emma sobbed in relief at the sound of sirens coming their way. It was over. Killian was caught. Finished. 

"Ruby!" Granny shouted, running to her granddaughter from the diner. Ruby ran back and cried on her grandmother's shoulder.

James sped over in his patrol car and stopped at where they were. The rest of the squad soon caught up. He quickly got out to examine the scene, saw a hysterical Killian on the asphalt bleeding and crying incoherently to himself, and called for an ambulance. The morning sun had almost fully risen and more people were approaching the street. Some were on their phones, no doubt letting others know what was going on this early in the day. The area would likely be crowded soon.

Emma made it back to the group and knelt down next to them. They all wrapped her in a hug. Robert planted a gentle kiss on her head.

"You did good sweetheart," he told her. "That was incredibly brave. You saved us."

Emma smiled sadly through her watery eyes. "I'm sorry. For everything." 

"Oh Emma," Belle wept, laying her head on the other woman's shoulder.

"Mom?" Henry said.

"Yeah?" Emma answered softly, ruffling his hair.

"I'm glad you're back," he finished with a genuine smile, especially when Killian was being cuffed by one of the officers just as the ambulance showed up. 

Emma chuckled, locking him in a tight embrace. "Me too, kid. Me too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally FINALLY, Killian lost :)
> 
> The final chapter was getting too long, so I split it into two parts. It's all written out though, so the next one will be up tomorrow.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale: Part 2

Storybrooke was incredibly chaotic for the next week after Killian's arrest. Everyone desperately wanted to know what happened and there was nonstop local news coverage for three days straight filled with stories, interviews, and speculations.

With enough torturing by order of James, Killian was forced into giving his full confession. 

Many people were extremely disappointed with Killian for lying and stooping so low, killing not only their former mayor, but Mr. Gold's son, and even Detective Clark, who was later found tied to a boat anchor deep in the ocean by some divers that were sent down to retrieve him. In the end, no matter what anyone thought, they were innocent people (at least Neal and Regina were), and it was a real shame. Storybrooke was let down by someone they practically wanted to idolize. 

Now, no one could completely blame Robert Gold for his previous hostilities toward Killian. It was understandable, though this didn't mean they found the man friendly in general. There was no denying the fact that he DID kill his ex-wife, and now recently, The Rabbit Hole's bartender.

Belle and Robert were taken to the hospital, where they met with Dr. Whale who had Robert's wounds better treated and Belle's own injuries and pregnancy checked. Shockingly the baby was fine. Dr. Whale was quite impressed, considering Belle's weak condition. It was as if this fetus was absolutely determined to stay alive. Belle laughed and then cried. She was so relieved, so thankful of the strength of her and her child. She told Robert the good news as soon as she was able to see him. After that, they gave their statement to the police on everything that occurred in the past year regarding Killian. Keith's death in the shop was something Robert hadn't meant to do, but it was all in self defense and to protect his wife. 

Henry had also given his statement, and Dr. Whale had one of the nurses put together a rape kit. Jo and and a few others of corrupted law enforcement were soon arrested after that. Emma could not wait to see this vile garbage be beaten and hanged. For once, she was happy with the town's sense of justice.

Speaking of, Albert Spenser did not know what could be done with this situation and those involved. There were many gray areas that he was not used to dealing with. For one, Emma Swan had broken her son out of prison and then shot the true felon down. A man had died in the hands of Robert Gold. The lead detective of the precinct had apparently been scum and was now gone forever. 

On top of all this, James had went out and had his team arrest all of Killian's accomplices hidden throughout Storybrooke. They weren't that sharp, most had revealed themselves protesting at the mob gathering after James had announced the truth. It had actually taken quite a while geting everyone to calm down and believe him. But after he showed the paper files of evidence and explained it quite clearly, there was no denying it. James even passed the files around, since they were just copies he made for this very moment. 

At first they thought it was fabricated, but with enough reasoning and persuasion James was able to convince them to leave the rest to the police. Anyone who tried resisting would be handled by officials. No one wanted that with the cops surrounding them and armed, so the townspeople began leaving reluctantly with everything they heard and read ingrained into their minds. That is until some rioters threatened violence against them if they tried leaving the search party. These were Killian's men, and while they put up quite a fight, it wasn't enough for them to get away.

The sneakier ones were harder to find. James did some serious digging into Killian's past and found history of drug abuse and selling. It was a complete surprise, since he never would have guessed, and it took quite a bit of research too. Killian had done his best to cover his venal past.

After that, James got in his car and hunted for the five he recognized in the reports. Unfortunately, three of them were long gone. The other two, which included Hunter Randal, were caught trying to flee and were brought in to their dismay. 

James had tried looking for Killian, but ended with no such luck. He had no idea that the man would be hiding out in the back of the empty pawnshop for most of the night. Now there was no need to worry. Thanks to Emma, Killian was resting behind bars. 

The other officers profusely apologized to James for the way he was treated at the station before. Spenser wanted to promote him to town Sheriff, but shockingly, James refused the offer. He had other plans, ones that involved his wife and son's happiness and full safety. 

As for Emma, Spenser did not appreciate her letting Henry loose, even though he tried to understand this from a mother's point of view. But Emma explained to him that Henry's punishment was severe enough, especially with how little he was involved in the actual rape of Wendy Darling. They reviewed the copy of the recording from Wendy's phone again. The original trial was a mess filled with accusations being flung around and the lawyer was a complete tool that had barely done his job, so after careful examination, Spenser came to a decision. He would let Henry go, on the condition that he and Emma leave town and never return. He gave the same verdict to the Golds. It would be too much for Storybrooke's people if they remained here. 

The Golds didn't mind at all. They were all too happy to finally be let free. 

Everyone who needed to be detained were in their rightful place, awaiting their sentences. A few would be let go after doing time and community service. The rest, which was most, would be sentenced to death.

Felix, Aaron, and Drew were already scheduled for hanging soon. Spenser decided Killian Jones and Jo Masturson would be the ones joining them.

* * *

 

Belle stepped out into the cool autumn air with a box of cleaning supplies to put into their used Toyota. Robert was placing the last of their things in the trunk. His right arm was bandaged up underneath his suit jacket as well as his stomach area. He still had trouble moving about because of those wounds, but he was doing the best he could.

Belle stopped midway and closed her eyes, letting her hair blow in whatever direction it wanted to take. 

It all seemed so familiar, like she'd done this exact thing before.

She sighed and shoved the box into the backseat, which was already full of their things. The movers had taken away everything else. The house stood mostly empty, with only a few pieces of furniture that unfortunately had to be left behind. 

"Belle, that's too much stuff. It's blocking the back window," Robert said.

Belle stopped, then turned to her husband. 

Yes, it was almost the same. He'd said this to her right before they jumped in the Cadillac and began their journey to Storybrooke. Belle could hardly believe a year had gone by. They never expected going through THIS much hell, and now it was finally over. They were leaving it all behind, or at least most of it. How she and her family would cope with the trauma, Belle wasn't sure. But they were going to make the best of it.

"Something wrong?" Robert asked, looking concerned.

Belle smiled faintly. "It just needs a little organizing is all."

She began moving stuff around so the box would fit better. Robert closed the trunk and stood next to his wife. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" he said.

Belle looked at him. "I don't know. I just...I just don't want something like this happening again."

Robert chuckled. "I doubt that dearie. There's really no place in this country quite like Storybrooke. We'll be fine."

Belle leaned into the warmth of his chest, feeling safe already. As long as Robert was here, she would always be protected. 

"At least I hope so," he added, jokingly. 

She slapped him playfully in the chest and giggled. 

After sorting out the backseat, the two climbed into the car and headed off toward Main Street. In a couple hours or so, they would be leaving Storybrooke forever.

Belle drove on, thinking. The move in had been exciting and a happy occasion. The move out wasn't anything close to that. It was more of a bittersweet relief. 

~~~~

This was the last time the Golds ever wanted to witness a public hanging. They didn't know exactly how to feel as they watched nooses being tied.  

Belle had her eyes lowered, not sure whether she should look.

The town had set up a longer frame on a stage so up to three people could be hung at once. The first to go were the three former high schoolers. 

Emma, Henry, and Kathryn were standing near the Golds. James was assisting another officer with the rope tying; this would be his last time doing so. Killian and Jo were were not to far back surrounded by police, forced to wait their turns. Killian was in a wheelchair, unable to stand due to the damage done to his legs. The upper area of his shot arm was bandaged up, but from the winces Killian made every time he shifted a bit, it must still hurt.

Robert wondered how they were going to hang him. 

"You guys all packed?" Kathryn asked.

They nodded.

"You?" Emma said.

"Almost. Still got a few stuff laying around. Packing takes up so much time." She closed her eyes and let out a huff of breath. 

In the stroller, little Eddie giggled, happily oblivious. 

Belle managed a smile. "You'll be done before you know it."

They stood silently for a moment, listening to the cries of the mothers begging to have their boys let go. Their tearful husbands were holding them back, knowing it was useless to plead for their sons' life. 

Henry recognized them as Aaron and Drew's parents. Felix's mother was of course nowhere to be found. He wondered if Chris' mom had already left Storybrooke shortly after his death, since Henry didn't see her anywhere among the crowd. He couldn't blame her if she did.

Then he noticed Wendy and her parents making their way up front. His heart thudded when she noticed him. But she was quick to look away. Henry couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Aaron and Drew were in panicked tears, struggling in their cuffs and loudly crying for their moms and dads. Felix was standing in the middle, staring blankly at the ground in silence. Henry suddenly felt very bad for them. It shook him to the core that he could have also been standing up there on a block with a rope around his neck, awaiting death this very day.

Tears gathered in Belle's eyes. 

"I don't like this," she whispered.

Robert gripped her hand. "I know."

Emma sighed loudly, also feeling discomforted.

James asked the boys if they had any last words. Drew and Aaron apologized to their parents for causing them so much pain and even expressed remorse for what they did to Wendy as well. With one final declaration of love to their families, they were finished speaking.

Robert wished their fates were different, this was just too cruel for those young boys. He couldn't help but notice Killian in the back, head hung low, his expression one of sorrow and regret for them. Robert couldn't believe it. 

"Felix?" James asked.

"What?" Felix bit out sharply.

"Anything you want to say?"

Felix scanned the crowd, his cold eyes filled with such intense hatred for each and every one of them. He locked his vision dead on Henry.

Henry gasped, feeling his stomach drop. 

"Yeah," Felix said, his voice harsher than ever. "Fuck you."

And that was that.

Everyone clapped as the tall blocks were kicked from under their feet. Drew and Aaron's mothers were bawling and their husbands led them away, trying not to break down themselves.

Henry cried and buried his head in his mother's neck, feeling like everything was his fault. Belle covered her own eyes and scooched closer to her husband.

"It's almost over," he assured.

After that, the bodies were removed and one block were reset as well as two ropes. 

"Now the real show starts," Kathryn murmured. 

Belle let out a breath as she watched Killian being tied up. She felt Robert's hand quivering in hers.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

Robert initially thought he would laugh at Killian sporting a rope around his neck, something the other man had threatened HIM with many times. But he found he couldn't even do that. 

Still, thinking back to everything Killian had done, it was hard to feel sorry for him.

"He actually deserves worse, Belle," Robert said. "He really does."

"I know."

Henry scoffed, his face still a bit red from crying earlier. "I'm glad they're gonna die. I don't care. They're the worst people I've ever met."

"Henry," Emma said, her voice cracking. She couldn't say any more.

Killian was still in his chair. A couple cops stood a few feet in the back, their hands clasped onto the excess rope trailing behind him. Robert figured when it came time, they would have to pull him up.  

Again, they were asked to give their last words. Jo just shivered and wept, praying Hell wasn't real. 

Killian looked among the hushed citizens of Storybrooke. 

"I'm sorry, everyone," he declared. "I'm sorry that I was only trying to do the right thing and make this town a better place for us all to live. I would have been a great mayor because I cared. But what do I get? Bullets in my body, another dead friend, constant disrespect, and now THIS. And that's all thanks to the REAL criminals over there."

He motioned his head at Roberts group. James rolled his eyes and sighed. 

Killian continued, "That...that FUCKING bastard...you must be pretty pleased with yourself, huh Gold? You won after all, you deceived everyone, with that whore wife of yours. Well laugh all you want. I'll see you...ALL of you, yes including you my dear Emma, in HELL!"

_He's delusional. He will never learn..._

"Good luck with that, Jones. You'll need it, being the only one there," Robert remarked with a smile. This was his final goodbye to the worst enemy he's ever faced. Seeing that pathetic idiot rant up there with a noose around his neck thinking he was some sort of saint was actually a bit funny, and it made him feel better about the whole thing. He was sure Belle wasn't feeling as uneasy as before either. With the look she was giving him, Robert wouldn't be too surprised if Killian scorched up in flames right then, all at her will.  

Emma sobbed against Kathryn, who was comforting her while giving Killian a meaningful glare. Henry held his mother's hand in support.

Killian's eyes flashed angrily. "We'll see about that, you murderous fuck." 

He then addressed the rest of Storybrooke, "You're all traitors. It was a mistake trying to be your leader. None of you ever deserved it. I hope you all suffer miserably for the rest of your lives!"

James turned to signal the officers behind the two prisoners, hesitating a moment as he took one final look at Killian, who only blinked out tears and bitterly turned away. 

James sighed. Jo's box was kicked and, as Robert had guessed, Killian was lifted away from his seat by the help of two men and then strangled upward.

Storybrooke remained silent.

~~~~

Afterward, the Golds bid their friends goodbye.

"I wish we had gotten to work together a little longer," said Thomas. "I miss the pawnshop."

Robert chuckled. "Yes it's too bad. Have you found something else since then?"

"Yeah. Marco's letting me work with him. He says I'm good with my hands."

Marco was the local carpenter who had helped the Golds fix up the house when they first moved in. Robert was pleased to hear that Thomas' skills would be in good use. 

"That you are."

"I always believed you were innocent Mr. Gold. But I'm sorry I doubted you about Killian. He's a terrible person. You and your family didn't deserve any of that."

"Thank you Thomas. That means a lot. You're a good man."

"So are you."

They shook hands. 

Granny gave Belle, Emma, and Henry bear hugs. "I'm gonna miss you all so much. I can't believe you're really leaving us Emma. After all these years, and watching Henry grow, it feels so sad."

Emma laughed. "I know. I'm gonna miss you and your delicious grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Don't forget the hot cocoa," Henry added.

"And that."

Granny giggled. "Oh honey I wish you could come back and visit, but you deserve so much better."

Emma tried not to cry. "Thanks Granny." 

They hugged again, then Granny turned her attention to Belle and Robert, who had just appeared beside her. "And you, make sure you take good care of yourselves and that baby of yours. It's a shame I won't be able to meet the little one."

"They would have loved you," Belle told her.

"You are good people. It's too bad no one else saw it that way."

"Only the people who mattered did," Robert replied.

Granny smiled. "You're a strong man Robert. If anything, I hope seeing that bastard's neck strangled was able to bring you some peace. And for your son too, God rest his soul."

Robert nodded. "Yes, thank you. It did help. Though I wish to never see another public execution in my lifetime."

"Me too," Belle agreed.

"Well I have one more surprise for all of you," Granny said. "Here she comes with it."

Ruby approached the group carrying a crate of takeout from the diner. 

"Oh my god Granny you didn't!" Emma exclaimed. 

Granny winked. "For the road and then some. Don't want y'all going hungry all alone out there. Plenty of grilled cheese, hot cocoa mix, and everything y'all loved eating at my diner, I packed it up in there for ya. For once, Ruby was delighted to help."

They expressed their immense gratitude as Emma took the crate from Ruby's hands. 

"Thank you," Emma said.

"Yeah don't mention it," Ruby responded, trying to be nonchalant. 

Emma didn't really know what else to say. 

Then Ruby blurted out, "Thanks. For what you did and all."

"What?"

"I didn't know what...what Killian was gonna do, when he was running to me. You stopped him. That was...I don't know. I couldn't ever do anything like that. So yeah. Thanks for that, and...I guess--well, I guess I'm sorry for...." She faltered awkwardly with a blush.

Emma's mouth curved up, realizing what the young girl was trying to do. "Thank you Ruby. Really."

Ruby's eyes watered. She quickly wiped droplets away and scoffed. "Anyway this town totally blows. I'll probably hit the road soon too."

"Really? What are you planning?"

Ruby smiled thoughtfully. "I haven't been to college yet. It's time I go. Selena recommended this great cosmetology school near Boston. I'm thinking of applying. Can't be a waitress forever right?"

Emma laughed. "That's really cool. I wish you luck."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. You too....Sheriff." 

She winked, then turned, making a quick acknowledgment to the Golds, and went on her way. 

Meanwhile, Henry was listening in on the conversations around him when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and almost stumbled backward.

Wendy.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh...um..."

"It's ok Henry, you don't have to freak out. I'm not mad."

"Um...you're not?"

"Well...I kind of was. Daddy sure was. But in the end, you really didn't deserve to be up there with them."

Henry lifted his brows, surprised. "You mean that?"

Wendy nodded sincerely. "Yeah. You didn't rape me. I mean, you didn't do anything to stop it, but I guess I can understand you were scared. I'm not happy about it, but you were also the only one to come to me and say you were really sorry. So I guess I can live with this. And we'll be leaving in a month anyway, so it really doesn't matter. I have to move on."

Henry was speechless for a minute. "Um...yeah. I get that. That's good, I'm really glad you're ok."

Wendy awkwardly kicked at the ground. "Well anyway, I gotta go. I just came to say that."

"Ok."

She smiled at him, for the first time since that night at Granny's Diner last October. "Bye Henry. I wish things could've been different with us."

Henry's heart fluttered. "Yeah, me too. Bye Wendy."

With a final wave, she left. 

Henry smiled as he watched her retreating figure. She was still cuter than ever. 

* * *

 

After a meaningful farewell from Blaire Abbott, who was kind enough to give each of them cross pendants (and a corny little "always keep the Lord in your heart" speech), it was finally time to go. But not before one last stop at the cemetery. 

Henry lay fresh red roses on Regina's grave. Getting on his knees, he leaned over and gently gripped the top of the stone. 

His mother stood not too far behind, along with Robert, Belle, and the Nolans. 

Henry didn't say anything for a long time. Emma figured he wanted to keep his thoughts private, something only between him and Regina, and she respected that. 

Still, Henry kneeling over Regina's grave was an image she thought she would never have to see in her lifetime, at least not while he was still so young. 

"Bye Mama," he whispered, grazing his fingers on her engraved name. Then he slowly stood, wiped his eyes, and turned back to face Emma. 

She put a hand on his shoulder. "You ok kid?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Emma hugged him. "You will be. You've got a new life ahead of you."

After that, Robert and James' family paid their last respects and headed off to another area of the yard. 

Emma lingered a while.

 

_"Emma shh...it's ok. It's ok honey. I'm here. I'm here Emma. I'll always be here."_

 

If only that could've been the truth. But Regina would be with her in spirit.

Emma kissed her fingers and touched the grave as a final goodbye, then went to catch up with the others. 

~~~~

"Well, son, this will be the last time we come visit you. I wish things hadn't ended the way it did, but...what can you do right? I'm sure you've asked yourself the same thing when you were still alive. 

"I...I wish you had talked to me. I'm your father, I would've dropped everything to help you in your time of need. I didn't know how bad things were here. If I did I would've--you wouldn't have had to involve yourself with _him_. You could still be..."

Robert grew quiet, unable to go on. 

Belle soothed her hand over his back. Henry knelt beside him, staring at his fathers grave in deep thought. 

Robert cleared his throat. "Well...Killian Jones is gone now. Paid his price, and hopefully, continues to do so even in death." 

Belle touched the grassy burial. "We love you, son."

Robert's vision blurred. He quickly blinked the wetness away.

"Yes, what your mother said." And it was true. Robert landed his gaze on his wife. She had been more of a real mother to Neal than Milah had her whole life. He placed his hand over Belle's, lacing their fingers together. "We love you very much. And hey, we'll be starting our own family soon. Wish you could be here to meet your soon-to-be brother...or sister."

Belle squeezed his hand and beamed, placing her other palm gently on her small, but now visible baby bump. 

"Yes. Soon."

Even Henry managed a small smile. "Love you Dad, rest in peace."

He smoothed his hand over the side of the tombstone, then stood up, glancing around for his mother. Emma was standing a couple feet behind the Nolans, her face turned to the side, hidden beneath waves of hair. 

"Mom," he called out. "You wanna say something to Dad before we go?"

"Um," Emma stammered, unsure. "Yeah in a minute."

Kathryn had James stand behind the stroller while she went to speak with her friend.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Emma briefly looked up, then lowered her eyes guiltily, her face quite red from crying.

Kathryn softened. "Emma..."

"I feel so awful," she whispered, sniffling. "I'm such an idiot. How could I--"

Kathryn wrapped her arms around Emma. "It's not your fault, honey. You couldn't have known."

"He killed them. I loved them so much and now they're dead because of me. How can I live with myself?"

"Emma stop this. You're better than that." Kathryn stepped back, looking the other woman in the eye. "None of this was your doing. It was all him. You have to stop blaming yourself."

Emma wiped her face. "I know. But..."

Kathryn cupped her friend's cheeks. "You'll get through this. Neither Neal nor Regina would want you to be miserable. They'd want to move on and... _live_. You have Henry and a future away from Storybrooke. We all do. Let's make it count."

They hugged again and Emma walked over to where the rest of her family was. 

 

_"Hey, Neal, um...I have something to tell you."_

_"Wait wait, I got somethin' for you first."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, here. Happy Anniversary."_

_"....Oh my god...it's beautiful."_

_"You like it?"_

_"I love it. I can't believe you actually went and got this. You didn't have to do that."_

_"Yeah, I know how much you wanted it, but money was tight...so I just--"_

_"Neal, the swan. How did that...?"_

_"Oh yeah I had the guy custom make it on there."_

_"Doesn't that cost extra?"_

_"It's nothing."_

_"It's not nothing! This is so thoughtful. I love you."_

_"Hey don't cry, haha. I love you too. So what was it you wanted to tell me?"_

_"Oh! Um...well...maybe this isn't a good time."_

_"No come on, you looked pretty serious. Tell me, I want to know."_

_"Uh...I'm pregnant."_

 

Neal had practically fainted after that. Emma chuckled at the memory as she fingered the Swan necklace he had gotten her for their one year anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend. She had only just turned sixteen at the time, so it was quite the shock, especially since they had done their best being careful. She still remembered their conversation after he calmed down.

 

_"What are we gonna do?" Emma had asked._

_"I don't know, but...I think we can do this. We'll be fine."_

_"We will?"_

_"Well um, no. Not at first. My dad'll kill us when he finds out, but...eventually, yeah, we'll be good."_

_He smiled reassuringly, then said, "But we're still pretty fucked aren't we?"_

_Emma giggled. Yes, it was going to be scary, but with Neal, things never seemed as bad as they normally would be._

_"So...you're ok?" she wondered, a little concerned._

_He grasped her hand in his. "Don't worry. We're in this together. Like with everything."_

 

"You always went above and beyond for me Neal," she said to him, in present time. Robert had urged Belle and Henry to step back and give her some privacy. 

She touched the necklace again. Killian had tried making her throw it out along with the dream-catchers, but Emma had quickly hidden it in her pocket when he wasn't looking and kept it safe from his eyes. It was the one thing she could never give up, no matter how much time passed.

"I miss you so much. I had no idea you were going through so much pressure. I wish you would've told me. We could've worked something out. Remember? 'We're in this together, like with everything'? I wish you could've remembered that. 

"Oh, Neal. I'll always love you. You were my first. I feel like I lost you all over again. But...I know you would want me to be happy. Both you and Regina. You guys cared so much, I'm grateful to have had you in my life. So, I'll try. For you, for me, Regina, and for Henry." She exhaled. "I'll be fine. Eventually, I'll be good." 

She kissed her fingers and lay it on the stone, much like she did before with Regina's grave, then got to her feet, taking in the cool sunset breeze.

She turned back to her family and friends, who were waiting patiently behind her.  

Emma rushed to Belle and Robert and encased them in her arms, being mindful of Robert's healing injuries. They were a bit startled by the sudden reaction, but all accepting. Emma was grateful for them. No matter what she had done, or how unreasonably she had acted this past year, they never once gave up on her. 

~~~~

Kathryn gave Robert, Belle, and Emma pecks on the cheek.

"Have a good trip you guys. We'll catch up with you in a week," she said. 

Belle giggled. "I'm really glad this isn't goodbye."

"Me too," Emma agreed.

"You take care of yourself Henry," Kathryn added, smoothing out his shoulder-length shaggy mane. "Starting with that hair of yours."

Henry chuckled. "Yeah ok. I will."

James shook hands with Robert. "Well Robert, we're not gonna be living as close as we did here. It's too bad." 

Robert laughed. "Yes, but a ten minute drive really isn't so terrible James. It's just the next neighborhood over."

"True."

Eddie cooed in his stroller, happily waving his tiny hands around.

Belle touched his puny fingers, playing with him. "I can't wait to see you again, little precious boy."

Kathryn grinned, her eyes on Belle. "This is gonna be so fun. You're showing now! I can't believe after everything....I mean, that kid is tough!"

Robert put his good arm around his wife. 

"Yes, just like their mother," he praised, pecking Belle's head.

"I can't wait to take you baby shopping!" Kathryn chattered, gleefully. "The clothes are just sooo cute and tiny and don't even get me started on all the stuff you're gonna need. There's just so much I have to--"

"Ok, honey, let's not get carried away now," James said with a chortle. "They got a long drive ahead and have to make it to the motel on time."

They all laughed and finally began heading off. 

As the two cars drove away, Kathryn lifted her son out of the stroller and waved his arm bye-bye in their direction. Belle saw this from the rear view as she drove and giggled, happy that they would be meeting again not too long from now.  

They cruised through the woods, snaking down the very same road Belle had swerved off last year. She quickly glanced at the mirror to see hints of Storybrooke's clock tower. She remembered being so fascinated by it that she hadn't noticed an animal had been standing in her path. The wolf. Where was it now?

Belle gasped. 

"What is it?" Robert asked her.

"There it is! The wolf, the same one from before."

Robert looked out the window, catching a glimpse of the big gray furry animal off to the side, half its body hidden behind a tree. The wolf stared as they drove by, tongue out and panting, almost looking like it was delighted to see them leave. It was the very opposite of what it had done when they first arrived. 

Robert saw the board read: You Are Now Leaving Storybrooke.

 

_"Rob, did you see the way that wolf was acting? It was as if it was trying to tell us to get the hell out! We're not wanted here! And the whole accident...this isn't a good way to start 'fresh.' It's a terrible sign."_

 

Maybe Belle had been right all along. Perhaps it had been a terrible sign from the beginning.

Robert leaned back in his seat and watched Storybrooke's tower get further and further away until it was no longer visible. He smiled wistfully. Belle had been so excited when she had first laid eyes on it. That had once been a part of their new future, part of Belle's library, a place she really did love working and Robert liked visiting. Now he'd be content never seeing it again.

To think back then, Emma had met them with Killian Jones by her side, Henry was living a normal teenage life, and Regina was still well and living. They were all so completely unaware of what would become of them. 

Robert then wondered how the positions were going to be filled. Storybrooke would need a new mayor, librarian, lead sheriff, and eventually another deputy once James left. Maybe the town will go back to their peaceful era once the rest of the prisoners have been dealt with, and any newcomers won't have to face the monstrosity Robert and Belle had to endure. Maybe...

Robert felt a hand on his thigh. He turned to his wife, who glanced at him as she drove on, with a hopeful smile on her face.

Robert smiled back, entwining their fingers together. It didn't really matter what the fuck that shit town did anymore. It no longer concerned them.

"A fresh start," Belle whispered.

Robert nodded. "A fresh start."

* * *

 

 

**1 year later**

  


"Come on Bridgette, you can do it. Come to Mommy," Belle urged.

Her eight month old daughter cooed and babbled as she managed moving one of her hands and legs forward, but then toppled over to the side. She giggled, not really seeming to care. 

Belle sighed, shaking her head. 

"Come here you," she said, lifting her baby onto her lap.

Bridgette grabbed her mother's hair and squealed. Belle pried her off, chuckling. The reaching and grabbing had taken a bit longer than expected, so Belle was pleased Bridgette was able to do those easily now. She was grateful her daughter was learning, even if she wasn't totally up to speed with the other babies her age.

She planted a kiss on her girl's cheek and exhaled, looking around the backyard of their home. The weather was cool, but still nice enough to spend the afternoon outdoors. Belle had laid out a soft carpet on the patio so Bridgette could play. The yard was pretty small, though Robert had planted a garden to make it look nice. 

The house itself wasn't very big, it was a two bedroom, one story. But it functioned well and gave them what they needed. Robert was working as a manager in men's clothing at the department store, something that was fairly new to him, but worked out well. Belle knew it would. Robert was a well-dressed man himself, helping others to do the same would be a breeze. 

They were saving money to buy themselves a better house eventually. Belle stayed home at the moment, as she wanted to spend the first few years taking care of the baby. But she planned on finding work again once Bridgette was old enough to be in school. 

Emma was working as the sheriff the local police department alongside Chief Deputy James. The town they all currently lived in was pretty big, so their jobs were a bit tougher than it was back in Storybrooke. Not that they complained much. James especially found he actually favored the way normal justice worked.

Emma and Henry were lucky enough to find a house a few blocks away from the Golds. It was within the same neighborhood so the houses were similar, but she too was saving up. Henry was attending a charter school at the moment, since he was a year behind in his studies. He still enjoyed writing and drawing, and he's made a couple friends here and there. Still, he was cautious, and not as vocal as he was before. Emma also had him go see a therapist every week, and she did the same for herself. Overall, they were doing ok, but they still needed more time to heal. 

The Nolans were better off financially, but they were always, ALWAYS, willing to help their friends with whatever they needed. Kathryn was constantly going back and forth visiting Belle and helping with the baby. 

She was here now, opening the screen door with a cup of tea in hand. In front of her was Eddie, hobbling onto the porch.

"Bella!" he screeched excitedly, clapping his hands. 

Belle smiled. He was growing to be such a handsome boy. His facial features were so much like his father's, but when he smiled, it was all Kathryn.

"How's she doing?" Kathryn asked, sitting in one of the chairs. "Getting better?"

"A little."

"She'll get there. Don't worry."

"I know." Belle gazed at her beautiful girl, who stared back contently, her sky blue eyes sparkling against the light. 

For some reason, Belle felt like crying. She never thought this would have been possible, but here they were now.

"You ok hon?" Kathryn asked.

Belle shook it off. "Yeah. I'm good." 

Kathryn put her cup down and got up to retrieve her son, who was putting a leaf he picked off into his mouth. "Eddie, put that down! No! Dammit."

Belle chuckled and set Bridgette on the blanket again. 

"Alright honey, let's try this again."

~~~~

Later that night, Robert strolled into the baby's room where Belle was putting their daughter in the crib. 

"Coming to bed?" he said, gently as to not wake the baby.

Belle turned and smiled. "I'm coming." 

She looked down at Bridgette again and stroked her soft plump cheek. 

Robert snaked his arm around his wife's waist. She leaned back against him. 

"She's so beautiful. Like you," Robert whispered in her ear. 

"Well she's also a very determined one, like you. We made some progress in crawling today."

He grinned. "Is that so? I'm proud." 

Belle looked to her husband, then kissed him deeply. 

"I love you," she whispered.

Robert kissed her again. "I think I love you more."

Belle rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure."

The snickered playfully and went to leave the room. Robert turned, taking one last look at his baby girl, peacefully asleep, safe and sound. He turned off the light and followed his wife to their bedroom.

The nightlight glowed, changing from pink to purple, from blue to green. Bridgette sighed comfortably, dreaming happy dreams due to her late brother's beautifully crafted dream-catcher hanging above her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, a happy ending for all. :) 
> 
> It's been such a long journey and now it's finally come to an end. I can't believe I won't have to worry about writing for this fic anymore. It was so long and time consuming, but so much fun too. I especially loved your guys' positive feedback, that was very encouraging.   
> I'd really like to thank everyone who has stuck with this fic from the beginning, whether you were a silent reader or not. I took over a year to finish and it's great that you guys loved/liked it so much that you'd stay with it like that. 
> 
> This was my first novel length project and I'm pretty proud of myself. I know I still have a ways to go when it comes to my writing, but for now I will have to focus more on finishing school. I hope my next writing project will also be a success with readers. 
> 
> So I'd really like to know what you thought of this ending. Was it satisfying enough? Did you wish some things would be different? Let me know and thanks so much for reading, I can't thank you enough for all your wonderful comments and support :)


End file.
